Holding Out For You Portuguese Translation
by OOEsStoryTranslations
Summary: Após seu divórcio, Bella inicia uma nova vida com seu filho. Ela logo conhece um belo médico viúvo que luta para criar os filhos enquanto tenta lidar com a perda. Uma história sobre achar forças em meio a adversidade da vida, e aprender a amar novamente.
1. 1 Deixando La Push

**Translator: Lou Calmon**

**Chapter 1: Leaving La Push **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 1**

**Deixando La Push**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

- Seth, venha já aqui e termine de empacotar seus Legos! - eu gritei enquanto meu filho entrava furtivamente no meu quarto - Onde você esteve? - ele tinha aquela fisionomia que me dizia que ele havia feito alguma coisa errada.

- Não fique brava mãe, por favor. - eu suspirei, sabendo que sempre que suas frases começavam com "não fique brava" não era um bom sinal. Cruzei meus braços à minha frente e esperei pacientemente até ele arrumar coragem pra me contar qual foi o último estrago que ele fez agora.

- Eu meio que quebrei seus golfinhos. - eu me lamentei internamente. Os golfinhos foram um presente de formatura que eu ganhei do meu pai quando eu me formei na_"Cal University Monterey Bay"_. Eles eram golfinhos de vidro trabalhados que pulavam pelas ondas. Fechei meus olhos, sem saber se eu queria a resposta pra minha próxima pergunta.

- Como você os quebrou? - sussurrei enquanto abria meus olhos e olhava pro meu arrependido garotinho de 7 anos. Ele baixou seu olhar para seus sapatos enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do seu jeans.

- Bem... Conner fugiu e então eu o vi pulando para a porta dos fundos. - ele respirou fundo antes de continuar a narrar sua história - Então, eu queria pegá-lo antes dele fugir. Aí o Buddy viu e começou a caçar a mim e ao Conner. Se eu não tivesse mergulhado por ele, Buddy teria comido! - eu rolei meus olhos. Buddy era um esperto Golden Retriever exceto quando se tratava de sapos. Ele os comeria numa mordida e depois de dez minutos eles sairiam de dentro dele. Acenei minha mão pra ele continuar - Eu bati na perna da mesa e ela caiu. Me desculpa, mãe. Eu sei que você gostava dos golfinhos. - seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e qualquer raiva que eu tivesse sentindo se dissipou instantaneamente. Essa pobre criança passou por poucas e boas nos últimos dois anos.

- Está tudo bem, Seth. Vai terminar de empacotar seus Legos e leve a caixa pro vovô Charlie pra colocar na caminhonete. - ele andou até mim e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, mamãe. - ele soluçou na minha blusa. Eu percorri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo preto desarrumado e o segurei mais perto.

-Está tudo bem, querido. - eu me separei dele e dei aquele sorriso de _"você está perdoado"_ - Agora se apresse. Nós temos que partir em alguns minutos. - Ele se separou de mim e correu pro seu quarto. Eu suspirei, sabendo que uma bagunça me esperava na sala de jantar.

- Hey Bells, você quer o conjunto de jantar ou não? - eu olhei pro meu ex-marido e fiquei presa numa sensação de nostalgia.

- Não, você pode ficar com ele. Eu comprei um menor na semana passada. - ele assentiu pra mim, mas tinha um olhar que dizia que ele queria ter aquela discussão novamente. Eu levantei minhas mãos, parando-o antes mesmo que começasse - Nem comece. Seth está no outro quarto. A gente pode conversar sobre isso durante a viagem. - ele concordou com a cabeça curtamente, se virando e rapidamente saindo, me deixando naquilo que um dia fora nosso quarto.

A única coisa minha que ficou foi a cama king size que nós compramos assim que nos casamos. Eu não queria a lembrança do que nós fizemos naquele colchão, ou melhor, do que ele está atualmente fazendo com _ela_ ali.

Jake e eu nos separamos depois de cinco anos de casamento por causa da sua personalidade controladora e manipuladora. Isso foi há quase dois anos atrás. Eu pensei que comigo e com o Seth vivendo na casa do meu pai, ele finalmente perceberia que eu falei sério quando disse que não poderia viver com as suas "regras".

Eu ainda me lembro do dia que perdi todas as esperanças de reconciliação.

Tinha passado em casa sem avisar pra conversar com ele sobre os últimos estragos que Seth fez. Eu usei minha chave e entrei quando ele não atendeu a porta. Imediatamente ouvi porquê dele estar ocupado quando um baque rouco surgiu do quarto. Eu fiquei em choque na cozinha. _Ele não faria._

Meus pés tiveram mente própria quando rapidamente me levaram até o quarto. Coloquei minha mão na fechadura e abri lentamente a porta. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando eu vi as costas nuas do meu marido estocando veementemente numa morena linda. Eu ofeguei e fiquei lá sem me mover.

A cabeça do Jake virou até ele encontrar meu olhar hesitando imediatamente os movimentos que ele estava engajado. Eu me virei e fugi pra fora pela porta, tropeçando até meu carro pra escapar da nojeira que eu acabara de testemunhar. Enfiei a chave na ignição da minha caminhonete e cantei pneus pela rua. Olhei pelo meu espelho retrovisor pra ver Jake sair correndo da casa, o lençol da nossa cama seguro na parte inferior do seu corpo.

Eu suspirei profundamente por causa da memória. Há alguns meses atrás pensar na traição do Jake seria uma dolorosa lembrança de um amor perdido. Agora só invocava tristeza pelo fato de que meu filho não teria os pais morando na mesma casa.

Seth foi o que mais sofreu durante o nosso drama. Ele sempre foi uma criança curiosa e aquilo sempre o colocava em problemas, mas depois da separação suas atitudes viraram tentativas grosseiras de chamar atenção. Eu odiava ter que separá-lo do seu pai. Mesmo que Jake não fosse o melhor marido, ele amava e adorava Seth. _Mas que escolha eu tinha?_

_Não posso mudar nada agora_. Nossas vidas estavam encaminhadas a uma direção que nos levaria à Califórnia.

Uma professora antiga me recomendou pra um trabalho no Aquário Monterey Bay. Seria ótimo colocar meu mestrado em biologia marinha em bom uso.

Dei mais uma última olhada no quarto e depois fui limpar a bagunça que meu filho fez. Enquanto eu olhava pros golfinhos despedaçados, não pude deixar de refletir sobre a vida que vivi até agora. Tudo estava despedaçado, exatamente como os golfinhos e aqui estava eu, catando as peças e seguindo em frente.

Jake e eu começamos a namorar no início do ensino médio. Ele pegou um trabalho de mecânico assim que o colégio acabou pra que ele pudesse ficar em casa e cuidar do seu pai enquanto eu ia pra Universidade de Washington em Seattle. Eu voltava pra casa todo final de semana pra passar um tempo com meu pai e continuar meu romance com Jake.

Foi um dia triste quando seu pai morreu, três semanas antes da minha formatura. A decisão de nos mudar para Monterey pra que eu pudesse terminar minha formação foi algo que ambos quisemos. Jake precisava fugir daquele aborrecimento que o conselho tribal gerava quando sugeria que ele substituísse o lugar do seu pai como chefe. Ele dizia que não queria a responsabilidade na época.

A vida em Monterey foi maravilhosa.

Nos passávamos o dia trabalhando ou estudando e depois, as tardes e noites eram passadas com caminhadas na praia ou ocasionalmente comendo em alguns dos restaurantes mais chiques da Península.

Eu estava tão apaixonada por Jake durante nossa estadia lá que quando descobrimos que eu estava grávida nós dois ficamos excitados pra começar essa nova fase da nossa vida.

Estava grávidas de seis meses do Seth quando cruzei o palco pra receber meu diploma. Eu estava tão feliz.

Jake e eu empacotamos a mudança naquela semana e voltamos pra La Push pra começar nossa nova vida juntos. Aceleramos um casamento simples um mês antes de Seth nascer e depois estabilizamos nossa vida como uma nova família feliz.

Jake logo voltou pra oficina que ele dirigia antes de partirmos pra Monterey. Eu não precisava trabalhar porque seu salário era suficiente pra nós vivermos e ambos queríamos que Seth tivesse um dos pais em casa.

Jake eventualmente virou o Líder depois da persistência constante do conselho tribal. E parece que foi ali que ele começou a mudar.

Jake levava a responsabilidade de cuidar da tribo e da sua família a extremos. Ele começou a controlar todos os aspectos das nossas vidas; ficou responsável pelo pagamento das contas e me dava uma pensão mensal - a qual eu não era permitida cometer desvios.

Finalmente chegou a um ponto que eu não fazia idéia de como estávamos financeiramente. Depois, ele faria pequenas coisas como checar a quilometragem do meu carro antes e depois do trabalho e me perguntar onde eu fui. Uma vez ele chegou a pedir pros vizinhos me vigiarem e avisarem a ele se eu levasse alguém pra casa. Era como se ele não confiasse em mim.

Levou um tempo até eu reparar que essas coisas estavam acontecendo em todos os aspectos do nosso relacionamento. Ele estava lentamente tentando me fazer ficar completamente dependente dele.

Eu me recusava a ser manipulada e intimidada pra servir as inseguranças dele. Então eu parti. Meu pai estava furioso com Jake e sempre fazia questão de estar presente quando ele fosse nos visitar.

Primeiro nossa separação foi uma dádiva. Jake era atencioso e amável, exatamente como era quando começamos a namorar. Ele me levaria pra jantar e depois me encantaria com sua natureza engraçada e amável.

Muitas vezes durante a separação eu voltaria pra sua cama na esperança que as coisas fossem mudar, só pra ser rudemente acordada quando ele voltava a ser exigente e egoísta.

Depois _ela_ entrou em cena.

Eu nunca contei a ninguém porque procurei pelo divórcio no dia seguinte que os peguei juntos. Vivendo numa cidade pequena, eu não queria Seth ouvindo os detalhes sórdidos do nosso relacionamento. Jake ficou grato que eu não dei assunto pros fofoqueiros, e eu fiquei grata que ele manteve ela longe do Seth.

Tem apenas um mês que o divórcio foi efetivado, então nós dois decidimos que ele manteria sua vida pessoal privada por um pouco mais de tempo.

Depois do choque inicial do evento que nos levou ao divórcio, Jake e eu concordamos em ser amigos pelo bem-estar do nosso filho. Descobri que nos dávamos muito melhor sendo amigos do que como marido e mulher nos últimos momentos do nosso casamento.

Nossa única discussão atualmente era sobre a minha mudança pra milhares de quilômetros de distancia.

Eu precisava de um tempo.

E tudo pareceu ficar no lugar quando recebi a ligação de uma antiga professora que eu ainda mantinha contato. Nós fizemos aulas de mergulho juntas enquanto eu ainda estava no colégio e logo ficamos amigas. Ela me ligou e falou que o Aquário _Monterey Bay_ precisava de uma bióloga marinha pra adicionar ao novo projeto do tubarão branco.

Era realmente uma oportunidade única a de me envolver na pesquisa de uma criatura tão fascinante. E eu também precisava desesperadamente de trabalho. Meu pai e Jake cuidavam de nós financeiramente, mas agora que o divórcio aconteceu, eu precisava de um trabalho.

Jake e meu pai nos levariam pra _Carmel (N.T.: cidade pequena localizada em Monterey Bay)_ onde eu aluguei uma casinha pequena na periferia da cidade. Era incrivelmente acessível por ser um aluguel em _Carmel_. Tinha um grande quintal e um casal de idosos muito agradável que vivia numa casa maior no terreno, então nós não nos sentiríamos tão isolados.

- Pronta Bella? - Charlie perguntou assim que ele entrou pela porta da frente. Eu olhei ao redor do que costumava ser minha casa e concordei com a cabeça.

- Tão pronta quanto eu estarei em qualquer outro momento.

- Eu vou levar Seth e Buddy no seu carro enquanto você dirige com Jake. Ele disse que tem algumas coisas que quer discutir com você. - ele me deu um olhar questionador pra saber se o combinado estava bom pra mim. Eu encolhi meus ombros.

- Eu vou no carro com ele por algumas horas e depois nós trocamos pra que ele possa passar um tempo com o Seth antes que vocês tenham que voltar. - corri de volta pra casa, checando novamente se empacotei tudo o que queria levar. Quando estava satisfeita que estava tudo certo, _subi no__U-haul _com Jake_ (N.T.: __é uma empresa que freta vários tipos de carro pra transporte, mudança, locomoção... Na fic o carro foi usado pra fazer a mudança da Bella pra Carmel.__)_. Nós estávamos em silencio por uma hora até ele falar.

- Bells, não está tarde pra mudar de idéia.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que não existia possibilidade de eu me esquivar novamente dessa discussão. Só esperava que fosse a última.

- Não Jake, eu tenho que tomar conta de mim mesma e do Seth. Esse é o único jeito. - olhei pro cenário corrido pela janela.

- Isso é mentira Bella, e você sabe disso. - eu estremeci com a pitada de raiva em sua voz - Você poderia ter procurado um trabalho mais perto. Você está tirando meu filho de mim. - me irritei com esse comentário, mas deixei passar.

- Não fui eu que causei tudo isso! Eu estou fazendo o que preciso pra sobreviver. Você saiu da vida do Seth no momento que trouxe _ela_ pra sua cama!

- O nome dela é Leah, - ele afirmou, _como se me importasse o nome dela_. Eu rolei meus olhos pra ele e voltei a olhar pra fora da janela. - você sabe que eu podia recorrer ao tribunal pra te manter aqui - ele ameaçou.

- Você não se atreveria. Eu te destruiria num tribunal. Eu tenho provas suficientes da sua infidelidade e pessoas que confirmariam que você era insuportável de se viver e muito rude. - ele estremeceu com minhas palavras. - Eu acho que estou sendo justa com o arranjo de visitas que concordamos em fazer. Eu podia fazer as coisas muito piores pra você, mas se quiser brincar de Roleta Russa* com o tribunal, então fique a vontade. Vai _te_ custar no final. - Jake assentiu, sabendo que minhas palavras não eram ameaças infundadas.

- Eu sinto muito, Bells. Não quero brigar mais com você. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Só que vou sentir saudades do Seth. - eu sempre era muito clemente, mas eu não podia evitar ficar afetada com a sinceridade das suas palavras.

- Eu também, Jake. Me desculpa por estarmos nos mudando pra longe. - eu olhei pro seu rosto e o sol estava se pondo nas montanhas. Ele era um homem tão bonito e eu sentiria falta das nossas noites maravilhosas que costumávamos dividir. Mesmo que não nos déssemos bem agora, não tinha como negar a maneira que ele fazia meu corpo cantar.

- Acho que você devia parar o carro pra que Seth pudesse passar um tempo com seu papai. - Ele assentiu e pegou a saída pra um ponto de parada. Eu troquei de lugar com meu filho e viajei o resto do caminho num silêncio confortável com Charlie.

Nós viajamos a noite inteira e chegamos à casa nova lá pelo meio-dia. A casinha estava exatamente como eu me lembrava.

Quando eu aceitei a proposta de trabalho no Aquário, imediatamente comecei a procurar uma casa. Passei vários dias indo de casa em casa. Infelizmente a maioria delas estava fora do meu alcance aquisitivo. Eu dei sorte quando minha antiga professora me falou sobre uma amiga dela que tinha um lugar vago.

A casa fora construída em 1918, mas foi recentemente remodelada. Tinha uns trezentos metros quadrados, mas era suficientemente grande pra Seth e eu.

Buddy estava excitado pra sair dos confins do carro e estava correndo pelo jardim num momento canino de "transtorno de déficit de atenção e hiperatividade". Jake rosnava pra ele sempre que ele chegava perto. Por alguma razão, Jake odiava Buddy, e eu acho que o sentimento era mútuo.

Seth e eu o compramos quando ele ainda era um filhote logo que nos mudamos pra casa do meu pai. Seth o amava e Buddy tirava um pouco da minha culpa de separar meu filho do seu pai.

Passamos a tarde descarregando caixas enquanto Jake montava a cama pra nós termos algum lugar pra dormir essa noite.

Eu estava guardando as louças quando ouvi um grito alto vindo do jardim.

- Porra de cachorro estúpido! - Jake estava gritando enquanto andava segurando sua mão que estava sangrando.

- O que aconteceu?! - eu disse assustada, tentando achar as toalhas pra parar com o sangramento. O cheiro de sangue atingiu meu nariz e eu tive que sentar. Jake foi até a pia e colocou sua mão debaixo da água corrente

- Ele me mordeu! - Jake rosnou pra mim. - Primeiramente, por que você pegou esse cachorro infeliz? Eu nunca teria permitido você pegar um. - Minha náusea foi esquecida e os cabelos da minha nuca ficaram em pé quando ele proferiu aquelas palavras.

- Você ainda não entendeu! - eu gritei. Ele se virou, ligeiramente chocado com a minha explosão - Foi por isso que eu te deixei!

- O quê?

-_Eu não teria permitido você pegar um_. - eu disse sórdidamente enquanto jogava suas palavras de volta em seu rosto - Você tinha que controlar todos os aspectos das nossas vidas! Suas malditas regras eram ridículas e uma forma de me manipular!

- Mãe? Pai? - nós dois nos viramos rapidamente pra ver Seth parado na porta. - Por favor, não briguem. - eu vi uma lágrima correr pelo canto do olho dele.

Fui rapidamente até meu filho e o envolvi em meus braços.

- Está tudo bem, bebê. Nós estamos bem. - eu lancei um olhar ao Jake que dizia que era melhor ele se comportar.

- É, pingo de gente. As coisas estão legais. - Jake murmurou, ainda com a mão debaixo da torneira.

Seth se afastou de mim e me olhou nos olhos, tentando ter certeza que eu estava dizendo a verdade. Eu sorri e concordei com a cabeça.

- Bella, por que você não pega o Buddy e vai dar uma volta na praia? - eu sorri pro meu pai, que estava tentando neutralizar a confusão.

Ele sabia que eu precisava me acalmar. A raiva que eu estava sentindo do meu ex ainda estava fervilhando debaixo da superfície e eu não queria chatear mais Seth do que eu já tinha feito.

- Seth, você pode, por favor, achar uma toalha pro seu pai? Eu acho que tem algumas na caixa ali do canto. Eu volto daqui a pouquinho. - eu peguei a coleira do Buddy e fui pro carro, assoviando pra ele me seguir.

Normalmente ele gostava de andar de carro, então ele pulou felizmente pelo jardim até o automóvel.

Eu então cocei atrás das suas orelhas.

- Você deu uma bela mordida nele? Esse é meu bom cachorrinho. Da próxima fez morda a bunda dele. - sorri maliciosamente quando Buddy, totalmente feliz, lambeu minhas mãos.

Dirigi pelo centro da cidade de Carmel maravilhada com a sensação única de vilarejo. Parece que eu acabei de entrar num quadro do Thomas Kinkade.

No fim da _Ocean Avenue (N.T.: nome da avenida)_ tinha um estacionamento pequeno onde a praia começava. Eu estacionei e deixei Buddy sair do carro. Ele correu direto pra praia numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida. Eu estava um pouco preocupada porque ele deveria estar na coleira, mas decidi que ele ficaria bem já que não tinham muitas pessoa ali.

O sol estava se escondendo por trás do horizonte, transformando a tonalidade do céu num brilho de laranja e rosa.

Andei na direção que Buddy tinha ido e o vi correndo em volta de um homem. Assoviei pra meu cachorro e ele olhou pra mim. Quando alcançou metade do caminho, virou-se de volta e correu de volta pro homem.

_O que esse cachorro estúpido está fazendo?_

Eu assoviei novamente só pra ver suas orelhas ficando em pé na minha direção e depois me ignorou completamente.

_É escola de treinamento pra você de novo, rapaz._

O homem pegou um pedaço pequeno de madeira e jogou na minha direção, tentando persuadir meu cachorro burro a vir até mim. Buddy correu atrás do pedaço de madeira até que ele ficou a apenas alguns metros de mim.

- Venha aqui, Buddy. - eu fiquei no seu campo de visão até estarmos a uma distância pequena, e então ele correu de volta pro estranho._Ugh!_

Enquanto eu me aproximava do estranho, reparei algumas mechas bronze em seu cabelo que brilhavam com o sol. Estava numa desordem, provavelmente por causa da suave brisa do oceano. Eu podia dizer mesmo a distância, que esse homem era belíssimo.

Ele abaixou-se e acariciou Buddy atrás das orelhas antes de olhar na minha direção.

- Ele é seu cachorro? - sua voz era aveludada.

- É, me desculpa se ele foi um peste. - eu andei até Buddy e coloquei a coleira nele.

- Não, não. Ele foi agradável. Um pouco amigável demais, mas agradável. - ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu fiquei novamente atordoada por suas feições.

Ele tinha um maxilar forte e maçãs do rosto perfeitamente esculpidas. Seus olhos eram do verde esmeralda mais puro que eu já vi na vida, mas estavam suavemente vermelhos, quase como se ele estivesse cansado.

Eu olhei pro Buddy, esperando que esse Deus não tivesse reparado que eu estava "comendo-o" com os olhos.

- Então, Buddy. Você fez um novo amigo? - perguntei pra ele enquanto dava tapinhas em sua cabeça. O estranho gargalhou levemente e eu o olhei questionadoramente.

- Buddy? Isso é original. - foi minha vez de gargalhar do seu comentário suavemente sarcástico.

- Meu filho ama _Air Bud (__É um filme onde o personagem principal fica amigo de um golden retriever - raça de cachorro - que é um jogador de basquete muito talentoso E que se chama Buddy.__)_. - eu expliquei enquanto ele concordava com a cabeça.

- Meus filhos gostam daquele filme também. - ele tem filhos. Meu olhar correu pra sua mão esquerda e no seu dedo anelar tinha um anel de ouro. Droga.

- Bem, eu deveria ir embora. O sol está quase de pondo. - murmurei baixinho enquanto eu virava pra voltar pro meu carro.

- Tenha uma boa noite. - eu o olhei por cima do meu ombro e sorri.

- Você também. - falei enquanto deixava Buddy me guiar de volta pro carro.

_Mmm Mmmm._

Eu acho que essa foi a primeira vez que eu senti vontade de me assumir livre pra procurar namorado. O pensamento de namorar novamente me deu vontade de me enfiar num buraco e nunca mais sair.

Eu pulei todas as conversas desconfortáveis e medo de rejeição quando comecei a namorar o Jake. Ele era meu melhor amigo e sempre foi natural seguir o próximo passo. Eu nunca tive que passar pela ansiedade do que vestir ou dizer num primeiro encontro. O pensamento me fez estremecer.

Abri a porta para Buddy e ele pulou no banco da frente. Eu entrei no carro e dirigi de volta pra casa, pra minha nova vida. Por mais destruída que estivesse, era minha, e eu estava orgulhosa disso.


	2. 2 Aniversários

**Translator: Mariana **

**Chapter 2: Anniversaries **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 2**

**Aniversários**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Meu pager bipou pela centésima vez hoje. Tirei-o do meu cinto e vi que precisavam de mim na Emergência. Olhei o diagrama do meu paciente de oito anos de idade e sorri para ele.

- Bem, Laurent, todos os seus exames vieram limpos, isso significa que você não tem nenhuma infecção. Você vai poder sair daqui em algumas horas. - olhei para sua mãe - Senhora Crowley, você tem alguma pergunta sobre o cuidado com os pontos? - ela sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente para mim e me lançou um sorriso, o qual eu já havia visto por muitas vezes. Ela se levantou e andou para mais perto de mim, roçando os seios contra meu braço. Rolei meus olhos internamente ao convite descarado. Ela era como todas as outras mulheres-troféu solitárias com que eu havia cruzado nessa cidade.

Dei um passo para trás, colocando alguma distância entre eu e ela. Me encolhi ligeiramente, com repugnância à respeito de seu avanço, especialmente desde que ela fizera isso na frente do filho.

- Como eu posso saber se há algo errado com ele? - ela perguntou, seus lábios recheados de colágeno fazendo um leve biquinho.

- Ele poderia ter uma febre, - eu falei, indo para mais longe dela. - nesse caso, nós iríamos ter que começar um novo ciclo de antibióticos. Então, se a febre passar dos 100°F, traga ele de volta. Uma pequena febre é normal, somente o corpo lutando contra os micróbios que ele ainda pode ter devido ao apêndice rompido. - eu me aproximei da porta, querendo desesperadamente sair daquele quarto e para longe daquela cover da Pamela Anderson. - Se não tem nada a mais, eu tenho outra consulta. - O biquinho dela cresceu e eu não lhe dei tempo para responder quando sai rapidamente pela porta. Joguei o relatório de Laurent na estação das enfermeiras quando passei.

- Você pode cuidar disso para mim, Shawna? - eu perguntei, não esperando por uma resposta. A enfermeira mais velha era a minha única aliada naquele lugar. Ela mantinha as enfermeiras mais novas em seus devidos lugares para que eu pudesse fazer meu trabalho.

Desde a morte de Tanya, a notícia que Dr. Cullen agora estava solteiro se espalhou como fogo selvagem. Eu me achei em várias situações desconfortáveis com as enfermeiras flertantes demais.

- Claro, Dr. Sexy. - ela disse debochadamente. Eu rolei os olhos e me virei para direção contrária a fim de olhar para ela enquanto continuava a andar de costas. Ela tinha um enorme sorrisinho torto em seu rosto enquanto piscou para mim.

- Você é uma grande provocadora, Shawna. - eu disse, me virando para trás rapidamente, indo direto para a sala de emergência. O apelido Dr. Sexy era algo que as enfermeiras começaram a me chamar quando eu não estava por perto. Desde que Shawna ouviu sobre isso, ela logo as mandou parar e disse que se ouvisse isso novamente, elas seriam reportadas. Isso não impediu que ela me provocasse impiedosamente, no entanto.

Cheguei à sala de emergência já ouvindo os sons da ambulância que chegava.

- Dr. Cullen, - o enfermeiro chefe da emergência me cumprimentou e começou a falar sobre o que estava vindo a frente. - nós temos uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos que sofreu sérias contusões em seu torso e cabeça num acidente automobilístico. Dilacerações em seu pescoço são a preocupação principal agora. O EMT está tentando parar seu fluxo, mas isso não está parecendo dar certo. - Eu acenei em entendimento sobre a seriedade dos problemas enquanto a ambulância estacionava na doca. _É para isso que eu vivo._

Todo mundo entrou em ação, cada um tendo seu próprio trabalho para preencher e salvar a vida de uma única pessoa. Meu sangue pulsava e a adrenalina estava nas alturas. Todos os meus reflexos e sensos estavam mais apurados.

Eles tiraram a mulher e rapidamente a levaram para a sala de cirurgia, onde eu estava gritando ordens para todas as pessoas disponíveis. Olhei para a mulher na mesa. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados enquanto ela lutava para respirar. O EMT ainda tinha suas mãos pressionadas firmemente em seu pescoço, numa tentativa de conter o fluxo de sangue. Eu precisava ver o tamanho do dano, então rapidamente tirei a mão dele e examinei a ferida com meus dedos. O dano era extenso. Fechei a artéria, torcendo que as coisas diminuíssem de ritmo.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue... - o EMT disse baixinho. Eu já tinha ouvido aquele tom de voz várias vezes e logo olhei para cima e sorri para ele.

- Obrigada... - olhei para seu nome no crachá - Sean, você fez tudo o que pôde. - segurei a artéria enquanto as enfermeiras e suas outras colegas a preparavam para a cirurgia. Olhei dentro dos olhos dela e fui arrebatado por um senso de urgência. Os olhos dela estavam perdendo aquele brilho de vida, vagarosamente escurecendo para um marrom pálido.

- Nós estamos a perdendo! - eu gritei por entre as preparações frenéticas que estavam sendo feitas. - Aguente, querida. Fique comigo. - eu disse, tentando mantê-la acordada. Escutei a linha reta do monitor cardíaco e soube que não havia nada mais que nós pudéssemos fazer. Ela já estava muito mal e nós não fomos rápidos o suficiente. Ela tinha perdido muito sangue. Droga.

- Chame. - eu murmurei para o Dr. Lee enquanto soltava a artéria dela.

- Hora da morte 12:17. - ele disse. Todas as pessoas na sala fizeram um momento de silêncio antes de sair de lá. Dr. Lee deu um tapinha em minhas costas e saiu, não dizendo uma palavra.

Eu via isso quase todos os dias, mas nunca ficava melhor. Olhei para a mulher que não pude salvar e rezei por ela e por sua família silenciosamente. Vinte e cinco anos, e ainda estava começando sua vida, quando ela abruptamente acabou. Olhei para a mão dela e lá estava uma simples faixa de ouro em volta do seu dedo anelar. Ela era a esposa de alguém. Imaginei por um momento se ela tinha filhos. Ela tinha um bonito cabelo louro. Como o de Tanya. Meu coração vacilou por um momento à lembrança do dia que hoje representava. Três anos atrás, nesse dia, eu perdi minha linda esposa para um motorista bêbado. Olhei para a mulher deitada na mesa novamente e soube como seu marido iria se sentir em poucos minutos quando eu tivesse que sair dali e dizer a ele não havíamos conseguido.

Arranquei as luvas e joguei-as fora, sentindo lágrimas quentes acumularem-se em meus olhos. Corri a mão por meus cabelos sem delicadeza alguma, temendo o momento em que eu iria mudar a vida de uma família para sempre.

- Dr. Cullen? - uma enfermeira enfiou a cabeça na sala. _Por quanto tempo eu estive de pé aqui?_ - O Sr. Allen está esperando na Sala de Conferência Familiar. - acenei com a cabeça, tentando me preparar mentalmente para a tarefa em minhas mãos.

Uma coisa que eu aprendi há muito tempo atrás foi que não importa a maneira como você dê os fatos, isso sempre será doloroso. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era ter compaixão e manter minhas emoções em cheque.

Mirei meu relógio antes de entrar no carro; 16:15. Abri meu celular e digitei os números de Alice.

- Alô?

- Alice, sou eu. Estou saindo do hospital agora. Você já começou o jantar?

- Não, nós acabamos de voltar da praia, estávamos soltando pipa, não cheguei nem a pensar sobre o jantar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou buscar comida chinesa e uma pizza para as crianças.

- Soa bem. Vejo você logo. - escutei Anthony dar uma risadinha no fundo quando ela desligou.

Sorri para mim mesmo ao som do meu doce menino de sete anos de idade. Ele era tão parecido com sua mãe; gentil e atencioso com um espírito ambicioso, e ainda assim tímido. Entretanto, ele era a minha cara cuspida e escarrada. Seu cabelo bronze era ligeiramente mais vermelho que o meu, mas seus olhos verdes eram o exato tom de esmeralda. Tanya costumava chamá-lo de seu pequeno arrasador de corações. Sorri com a memória de Tanya sentada no balanço da varanda de nosso lar, aconchegada num cobertor com Anthony, lendo um livro para ele.

Senti uma lágrima solitária escorrer por minha bochecha e limpei-a rapidamente. Agora não era hora de ficar emocional. Eu precisava da paz e do silêncio que só o oceano poderia me dar para organizar os sentimentos que haviam se acumulado dentro de mim naquele dia fatídico._ Mais tarde,_ disse para mim mesmo. Depois que eu já tiver cumprido meu papel de pai, então eu poderia me entregar ao desespero do dia.

Estacionei na garagem do meu lar. Era uma casa bonita, construída num pequeno penhasco, com vista para a Praia de Carmel. Envolta em árvores de cipreste de Monterey, ela se misturava bem com o ambiente. Do lado de fora, parecia um chalé charmoso, entretanto, aparências podem ser enganosas. A metragem quadrada estava mais para perto de mil metros quadrados. Definitivamente não era um chalé, mas o jeito como estava situada no penhasco fazia parecer muito menor pelo lado de fora. _Tanya amava essa casa_. Ela tinha colocado tanto tempo e empenho em fazer dela um lar. Todos os detalhes gritavam Carmel. O lado de dentro era decorado com quadros de artistas locais e esculturas, dando um ar de estilo moderno.

Abri as portas de vidro do pátio inferior e entrei com o jantar, colocando-o no balcão da cozinha. Anthony e Elizabeth vieram correndo da sala de estar.

- Papai está em casa! - gritou Anthony enquanto se lançava em meus braços.

- E aí, moleque. Como foi seu dia?

- Nós saímos com a tia Alice para soltar pipas na praia e a minha voou mais alto, - ele disse, olhando para sua irmã parada na entrada da cozinha. Olhei para Elizabeth, esperando pelo ataque que eu tinha certeza que viria com a provocação de seu irmão. Ele nunca chegou, entretanto. Ao contrário, ela rolou seus olhos e voltou a andar na direção do quarto da Alice.

Toda pequena infração geralmente a colocava em algum tipo de birra. Ela tinha seis anos quando sua mãe fora brutalmente tirada de nós. Ela teve muita dificuldade lidando com a perda. Entretanto, ultimamente eu estava presenciando uma pequena melhora na sua atitude em relação a mim e a Anthony. Antes, ela era má e amargurada, colocando a culpa da morte de sua mãe em meus pés, já que era eu quem estava dirigindo quando houve o acidente. Talvez, finalmente, ela estivesse pronta para passar por cima dos péssimos eventos que assombraram nossa casa pelos últimos três anos.

- Então, você salvou alguma vida hoje, pai? - Anthony me perguntou com animação em sua voz. Gemi de dor internamente àquela pergunta. Eu jurei há muito tempo atrás deixar o trabalho no trabalho. Sorri e acenei a cabeça.

- Claro que sim, Campeão.

- Muito legal! - ele saiu dos meus braços e abriu a caixa da pizza, pegando dois pedaços e indo até a mesa da cozinha. Logo depois, Elizabeth e Alice entraram para o jantar.

- Mmmmm, cheira bem. - Alice comentou assim que começou a abrir as pequenas caixas e se servir.

- Então, qual o plano para a tarde? - ela me olhou hesitantemente quanto pegava os hashis e começava a comer.

Ela e Emmett me ligaram o dia inteiro para me checar, sob a desculpa de estarem me colocando por dentro do horário das atividades das crianças, mas eu via além disso. Esse dia era o mais difícil, não só por causa da morte de Tanya, mas porque também era nosso aniversário. Pelos primeiros dois anos após o acidente, eu iria me trancar, deixando minha família cuidando das crianças, enquanto eu me afogava na minha própria miséria. Esse ano, mudei meus planos. Fui ao trabalho e tentei continuar com a minha vida. Na maior parte do tempo, isso funcionou, mas eu sabia que a solidão me afogaria assim que a casa entrasse em seus rituais noturnos.

- Hm... Eu pensei que talvez Anthony e eu pudéssemos ir e praticar arremessos antes das preliminares da semana que vem. - Anthony deu pulinhos em seu lugar ao escutar meus planos.

- Sim! - ele disse, batendo seus braços em vitória. Essa criança me surpreendia às vezes. Ele tinha um ótimo braço para arremesso para uma criança de sete anos, e tinha a determinação para ser o melhor na liga. Ele nunca ficava satisfeito com os treinos, sempre queria mais, e eu tina que colocar meus pés no chão para pará-lo antes que ele tivesse alguma contusão.

- Pai, - Elizabeth reclamou. - você prometeu que ia ficar em casa hoje. Ou você esqueceu que hoje foi o dia em que mamãe morreu? - ela disse com veneno em sua voz.

Anthony perdeu toda a excitação do momento a sós comigo quando Elizabeth proferiu suas palavras.

- Claro que eu lembro que dia é hoje. - eu disse, ainda chocado com sua acusação.

- Então, se você realmente a amasse, você não iria jogar baseball. Você ia ficar em casa e pensar nela o dia todo, como eu fiz.

- Exceto por quando você saiu e soltou pipas com a tia Alice. - Anthony a corrigiu. Ela lançou-o um olhar mortal que faria qualquer homem sentir medo, mas Anthony apenas olhou para ela inocentemente.

- Cala a boca! - ela disse com raiva.

- Elizabeth Ann, esse tipo de desrespeito não é permitido nessa casa. Você vai se desculpar, agora. - Ela me encarou com lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos antes de levantar-se rapidamente e ir correndo para seu quarto.

- Eu te odeio! Eu queria que tivesse sido você e não a mamãe que tivesse morrido! - ela gritou enquanto corria pelo hall para seu quarto. A porta do seu quarto bateu com um barulho alto, que ressoou pelas janelas de toda a casa. Deixei com que um suspiro fundo escapasse e balancei minha cabeça. _E eu pensando que ela estava seguindo em frente..._

Alice levantou-se e foi atrás dela. - Eu vou falar com ela. - ela disse, fazendo seu caminho pelo hall.

- Pai? Nós não temos que ir para o campo hoje. Nós podemos fazer isso amanhã. - Estiquei o braço e baguncei o cabelo dele.

- Você não se importa? - eu perguntei.

- Nop. - ele sorriu para mim, mas então seu cenho se franziu.

- O que houve, pequeno? - eu perguntei com cuidado. Ele soltou um longo suspiro antes de olhar para mim.

- Eu não lembro dela. Eu sei que seu cabelo era loiro e que ela tinha olhos azuis como a Lizzy, mas eu não consigo lembrar como era seu rosto ou o som da voz dela. Isso me deixa triste. - ele disse enquanto uma única lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. Eu o puxei para meu colo e acariciei suas costas.

- Eu sei, Anthony. Às vezes eu esqueço também, mas nós tempo muitas fotos e até alguns vídeos que você pode assistir qualquer hora que quiser. - Ele fungou e acenou sua cabeça contra meu peito.

- Você acha que mamãe está nos olhando? Porque o Travis me disse que a avó dele estava olhando por ele, e seria legal saber que a mamãe pudesse ver quanto nós sentimos saudades dela. - eu lutei contra as lágrimas ao som da pura saudade na voz do meu garotinho. Abracei-o mais forte e descansei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Vovó Esme me disse uma vez que nós nunca perdemos aqueles que amamos. Eles estão lá no céu preparando um lugar para nós, para que a gente possa ficar juntos novamente. Eu acho que não seria o céu se eles não pudessem ver quem eles amam até que estejamos juntos com eles. - Seu pequeno corpo relaxou contra o meu e eu o abracei mais forte ainda.

- Eu te amo, pai. - ele sussurrou quase que silenciosamente.

- Eu também te amo, Anthony. - Alice entrou alguuns segundos depois.

- Nós podemos conversar?

- Claro. Anthony, por que você vai assistir um pouco de TV?

- Ou ler um livro. - Alice sugeriu, me lançando um olhar severo. Eu apenas encolhi os ombros quando Anthony desceu do meu colo e correu para a sala de estar.

- Lizzie provavelmente vai ficar no quarto pelo resto da tarde. Ela sabe que não deveria ter falado aquilo, só é muito orgulhosa para admitir que estava errada. - eu acenei a cabeça lentamente, digerindo as palavras de Alice. _Ela era como eu. _

Uma voz doce ressoou pela casa vinda da sala de estar. Fechei meus olhos e escutei mais atentamente, as palavras de amor dela inundando minha mente.

- Eu vou fazê-lo desligar. - Alice disse rapidamente, virando-se para ir até a sala de estar.

- Não, Alice, deixa. Ele precisa escutar a voz dela. - eu me levantei da mesa e andei até a sala de estar. Lá na TV de plasma estava Tanya. Ela estava deslumbrante em seu longo vestido branco de casamento, adoravelmente sorrindo para mim enquanto falava os votos que iriam nos unir enquanto vivêssemos. Senti uma onda de calor passar por meu corpo ao que ela falava sobre seu amor eterno e que seu destino sólido era viver para me fazer feliz.

Alice veio para meu lado e pegou minha mão, apertando-a gentilmente. Senti minhas bochechas molhadas e decidi que não era uma boa idéia deixar Anthony me ver assim, então saí do cômodo.

- Edward? - Alice perguntou, confusa quando puxei minha mão da dela.

- Eu preciso dar uma caminhada. Eu volto logo. - ela andou até mim e me puxou para um abraço. Deixei que ela tomasse um pouco da dor que eu estava sentindo no momento.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Edward. As coisas vão melhorar. - Ela disse quando me soltou.

- Obrigada. - beijei sua bochecha delicadamente e voltei para a porta que dava para a praia.

Alice estava sendo maravilhosa durante os anos anteriores. Ela tinha fechado seu negócio de planejamento de festas e se mudado para minha casa para me ajudar com Liz e Tony após a morte de Tanya. Só no ano passado, ela começou a trabalhar em meio período no Aquário como coordenadora de eventos, ajudando planejar casamentos e eventos corporativos que aconteciam no lugar para arcar com seu vício por compras.

- Obrigada. - beijei sua bochecha.

Além das necessidades básicas de cuidar da minha família, ela também foi o suporte emocional que precisei durante aquele difícil primeiro ano. Eu peguei uma licença do hospital após o acidente para ajudar meus filhos com a perda da mãe deles, mas na realidade foi Alice que ajudou a todos nós.

Desci os degraus de pedra para a praia. Era uma tarde bonita, o sol estava baixo no horizonte e não havia quase ninguém por perto. Andei silenciosamente, aproveitando o som das ondas arrebentando contra a areia.

_  
Tanya? Você realmente pode me ouvir?_ - me senti um pouco bobo, mas as palavras de Tony perfuraram minha alma. Talvez ela pudesse me ajudar a achar a coisa certa a se fazer. –_ O que eu faço? Você era quem sempre sabia o que fazer. Eu sinto que estou falhando em tudo. Lizzy me odeia... mas não tanto quanto eu odeio a mim mesmo. Eu tenho que repassar o acidente por minha mente inúmeras vezes, tentando achar o porquê isso aconteceu. Por que você foi tirada de nós tão de repente? Se existe um Deus, por que ele deixaria uma coisa tão horrível acontecer?_ - senti minhas bochechas úmidas e limpei-as sem dar muita atenção. -_ Anthony sente tanto a sua falta. Droga, todos nós sentimos muito a sua falta. Elizabeth queria que tivesse sido eu e não você no acidente. Eu tenho que concordar com ela._ - senti a dor daquele pensamento._ – Por que não podia ter sido eu? Você não teria tido esses problemas. Você sempre foi a mais forte entre nós dois. Droga! Por que?_ - olhei para o oceano e suspirei profundamente, tentando reganhar um semblante controlado.

_Estou tão sozinho sem você. Eu não tivesse Tony e Liz, eu teria me juntado a você há muito tempo atrás._ - segurei a aliança que usava como um lembrete constante do meu amor. Girei-a em volta do meu dedo. –_ Eu tenho usado esse anel por onze anos. Alice me diz que é hora de deixar de fazê-lo. Que eu preciso seguir em frente com a minha vida. Eu não sei se posso. Me ajuda, baby. Me ajuda a descobrir o que eu preciso fazer, se essa é a coisa certa a se fazer._

Afundei na areia e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Todo o stress daqueles dias foi aliviado ao que os soluços escaparam de meus lábios. Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei sentado lá, mas o sol estava vagarosamente se escondendo no horizonte quando olhei para cima novamente. Limpei minhas lágrimas e sorri quando um bonito Golden Retriever correu excitadamente na minha direção e lambeu minha mão.

- E aí, garoto. - Eu disse enquanto acariciava-o atrás das orelhas, agradecido pela distração que ele trouxe. Me levantei e limpei a areia das minhas calças enquanto o cachorro corria em círculos em volta de mim. Soltei uma risada pela sua enorme energia. Escutei um assobio fraco e o cachorro saiu correndo pela praia.

A alguns metros, vi uma mulher baixa com cabelos marrons profundos. O cachorro abruptamente parou entre nós, virando-se na direção contrária e correndo até mim, latindo e dando voltas, como se estivesse brincando de um jogo.

Ela assobiou de novo, mas as orelhas do cachorro apenas levantaram enquanto ele corria até mim e levantava minha mão com o focinho para que eu acariciasse sua cabeça. Um pouco a minha frente, estava um galho de madeira, então eu o peguei e balancei-o na frente do cachorro para chamar sua atenção. Ele se abaixou e latiu em aprovação, seu rabo sacudindo para frente e para trás. Joguei o graveto na direção da mulher, esperando que o cachorro fosse até o meio do caminho e então decidisse ir até o fim.

Escutei sua voz ressoar pela brisa, à medida que ela continuava a tentar a chamar seu cachorro de volta. Quando ela chegou perto o suficiente dele, de modo que conseguisse pegá-lo, eu me virei na direção contrária e comecei meu caminho de volta à casa. A próxima coisa que vi foi o Golden Retriever correndo à minha volta novamente. Passei a mão por meus cabelos, retirando-os da frente dos meus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo, amigão? Tem alguém que gostaria que você voltasse. - Eu falei enquanto acariciava o agora calmo cachorro ao meu lado. Olhei para cima e vi uma morena pequenina andando para perto de mim. As bochechas dela estavam ligeiramente rosadas e a brisa do oceano fazia com que se cabelo voasse por todos os lados.

- Ele é seu cachorro? - perguntei educadamente, uma vez que ela já estava próxima o suficiente para me ouvir.

- É, me desculpa se ele foi uma peste. - Ela andou até o cachorro e amarrou a guia em sua coleira.

- Não, não. Ele foi agradável. Um pouco amigável demais, mas agradável. - olhei em seus olhos e peguei-a me encarando. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar para seu cachorro e eu percebi um leve tom de rosa tingir sua expressão.

- Então, Buddy, você fez um novo amigo? - ela perguntou ao cachorro enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.

Ri levemente ao nome do cachorro. Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade.

- Buddy? Isso é original... - ela riu com meu comentário ligeiramente sarcástico.

- Meu filho ama Air Bud. - ela explicou e eu acenei a cabeça em entendimento. Isso explica o nome.

- Meus filhos gostam daquele filme também. - Comentei.

- Bem, eu deveria ir embora. O sol quase se pôs. - Pensei ouvir um pouco de relutância em sua voz.

- Tenha uma boa noite. - eu falei enquanto ela ia embora. Lentamente, ela virou a cabeça sobre seus ombros.

- Você também. - Ela respondeu através do vento, seu cachorro puxando-a pela praia. Eu ri levemente com isso. Aposto que aquele Golden Retriever pesava mais do que ela.

Eu me senti melhor assim que fiz meu caminho de volta para casa. Minha mente voltou para o encontro com a mulher sem nome e o cachorro há momentos atrás._ Talvez eu precise arrumar um cachorro._


	3. 3 Vizinhos Malucos e Melhores Amigos

**Translator: V**

**Chapter 3: Crazy Neighbors and Best Friends**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 3**

**Vizinhos Malucos e Melhores Amigos**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Eu voltei da praia mais revigorada pelo ar limpo e salgado, além de que o encontro com o Deus de cabelos cor de bronze me deixou com um humor consideravelmente melhor. O sol já havia se posto até a hora que eu cheguei à estrada que levava para a rodovia. Enquanto eu estacionava, eu sorri para o pequeno chalé vermelho que agora morávamos. Essa era a nossa casa. Eu entrei na garagem e me assustei quando ouvi uma batida leve na janela do motorista.

Através da janela estava parada uma senhora de aparência excêntrica. Ela tinha um cabelo vermelho que parecia que havia acabado de ser pintado e um chapéu azul estranho, meio torto na cabeça. Um espécie de véu azul pendia do chapéu torto. O chapéu em si não era ruim, mas era o passarinho amarelo berrante pousado em cima dele quase me fez explodir em risadas. Eu sorri para a mulher e saí do carro.

- Olá, querida, você deve ser a Isabella. - ela disse num sotaque Inglês forte. Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda segurando as risadas que ameaçavam escapar.

- Sim, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella. - a senhora gentil sorriu ainda mais e só então notei o batom vermelho vibrante pintado desleixadamente pela sua boca. Também notei que havia mais batom nos dentes dos que nos lábios dela. A sombra ofuscante e os cílios postiços que estavam mal colocados eram o toque final. Uma risada escapou dos meus lábios e eu rapidamente reprimi. Ele estendeu a mão em um aperto formal.

- É muito bom finalmente conhecer você. Meu nome é Jan. Está tudo bem com o chalé? - eu sorri satisfeita para a minha pequena casa.

- Eu e Seth amamos, Jan. É perfeito. - ela sorriu radiante para mim e me conduziu entusiasmada pela história da casa.

- Essa casa foi feita em 1918 e os donos originais viveram nela até que nós a comprássemos. Nós vivemos lá por vários anos enquanto o casarão era construído. Eu tenho que avisar você querida, quando se sentar no banheiro, vai sentir uma brisa suave. - ela riu com a própria confissão. Nós sabíamos que havia algumas coisas de que teríamos que cuidar, mas o preço valia qualquer desconforto que nós pudéssemos vir a sentir. Além do mais, meu filho estava para entrar para uma das melhores escolas do estado. Jan continuou. - Não está em um lugar muito bom, mas quando nós construímos a sala de estar, meu filho colocou uma boa lareirinha que aquece a casa e a deixa muito aconchegante.

- Tenho certeza que tudo vai correr bem. - eu disse enquanto ela balançava a cabeça.

- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, querida, não hesite em me procurar. Acredito que você tenha conhecido meu marido Dave, ele é muito prestativo. Eu só não vou mais deixá-lo subir no telhado. O velho teimoso tem 82 anos e eu não confio nele para não cair de lá de cima. - eu ri com a imagem de um velho japonês baixinho que eu conheci semanas atrás subindo em um telhado. Ele era intrépido, então não me surpreendia que sua esposa tivesse que ter pulso firme para que ele a obedecesse.

- Eu tenho visto um homem do tamanho de um armário por aqui nos últimos dias, ele está com você?

- Deve ser Jake. Ele é meu ex-marido e deve ir embora de volta para Washington amanhã de manhã. - ela balançou a cabeça concentrada.

- Que bom que eu não atirei nele então. - eu bufei audivelmente com o pensamento daquela excêntrica inglesa carregando uma arma de fogo.

- Me desculpa, você quis dizer realmente atirar? Tipo, com uma arma? - eu perguntei e ela concordou gravemente.

- Sim, senhora. Eu tenho uma espingarda 45 milímetros só para ser para utilizada em alguém que entre na minha casa sem ser anunciado. - eu fiz uma nota mental para contar para Seth que uma senhora maluca na casa ao lado tinha uma arma.

- Quase acertei Dave três meses atrás quando ele entrou sem avisar. - eu estava me esforçando muito para não rir da situação bizarra. Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse dito que não se importava em atirar em intrusos, eu teria levado isso a sério, e eu provavelmente deveria levar essa mulher a sério também, mas ela parecia tão inofensiva.

Além do mais, aqui era Carmel. O índice de violência vinha dos adolescentes entediados ou de alguém tomando sorvete no meio de uma calçada no centro. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia uma ordem de que não se podia tomar sorvete enquanto estava na calçada. Mas de longe a minha favorita era a de que era proibido para uma mulher tomar banho no local de trabalho. _Quem tinha essas ideias?_

Eu poderia dizer que Jan era um pouco solitária e fiz uma nota mental de visitá-la sempre que eu tivesse um tempo livre.

- Eu não quero prender você. Eu só queria me apresentar. - Jan disse enquanto voltava para sua própria casa.

- Foi bom te conhecer, Jan.

Eu entrei na casa para achar um Jacob jogado no chão com um controle de videogame na mão, e um Seth deitado ao lado dele completamente absorto em _Katamari Damacy_. Eu nunca entendi a fascinação por videogames mas isso era algo de que Seth e Jake compartilhavam. Charlie veio da cozinha e sorriu.

- Como foi a caminhada? - ele me perguntou. Minha mente voltou para o Adônis de cabelos bronze e eu suspirei. _Por que todos os homens interessantes já estavam comprometidos?_

- Revigorante. - eu disse honestamente, enquanto guardava os utensílios da cozinha que eu tinha desencaixotado mais cedo. Depois de algumas horas monótonas desfazendo malas, eu precisava de uma noite de sono.

Eu realmente estava esperando ter de montar as camas, mas eu fui prazerosamente surpresa quando entrei no quarto. Minha cama já estava pronta e com cobertores limpos e confortáveis em cima. Eu fui até o quarto de Seth e sua cama também estava feita. Lágrimas rolaram pelos meus olhos. Eu fui até a sala e dei um beijo no rosto de Charlie.

- Obrigada por montar as camas, pai.

- Não fui eu, Bella, foi Jake. - eu estava um pouco chocada que meu marido tinha arrumado as camas. Minha irritação com ele de mais cedo se dissolveu completamente quando eu sentei perto dele no chão e dei um beijo terno em sua bochecha. Ele apertou o botão de pause e me encarou de modo questionador.

- Obrigada por tomar conta de mim. - eu murmurei. Sua expressão mudou dramaticamente e seus olhos estavam ardendo. Eu reconheci o olhar pela nossa longa história. _Desejo._ Minha mente girou ao redor da ideia de ter uma última noite juntos. Quem podia saber quanto tempo levaria até que eu pudesse satisfazer essa necessidade? O pensamento se desfez tão rápido quanto apareceu. Não havia razão pra prolongar a tortura.

- Bella? - a voz dele oscilou ligeiramente e eu olhei nos olhos dele. A necessidade dele era óbvia. Jake era um homem muito viril então, eu entedia a sede insaciável dele por coisas de caráter sexual. Eu fechei meus olhos refreando o desejo de pôr toda a minha resistência de lado e dar aos desejos carnais a libertação pela qual eles estavam implorando. Eu sacudi a cabeça relutantemente e olhei para os olhos dele. Eu vi o claro desapontamento.

Charlie e Seth não haviam percebido nada da nossa conversa muda. Seth empurrou o peito de Jake.

- Pai? - ele reclamou - Vamos lá, eu já acabei com você. - os olhos de Jake deixaram os meus e voltaram para a TV enquanto ele emergia de novo no jogo junto do filho.

Eu saltei, precisando de um pouco de distância entre mim e Jake. Até a hora que eu cheguei no meu quarto, eu estava brava comigo mesmo só por pensar em ir para cama com ele de novo. Eu tirei a roupa e coloquei um pijama e uma regata me enfiando de baixo das cobertas. _Hormônios estúpidos. Ex estúpido._

*******

Na manhã seguinte Seth e eu levamos Charlie e Jake até o aeroporto. Eu senti então um pouco de pena quando vi Jake dando tchau para o filho. Eu compreendia a ausência que ele estava sentindo. Eu nunca poderia lidar com esses tipo de separação de Seth e eu estava surpreso que Jake estava se saindo tão bem com isso. Eu dei um beijo de despedida em Charlie e me virei para Jake. Ele me abraçou delicadamente e beijou minha testa.

- Você quiser vir pra casa quando quiser Bells, eu estarei lá. - balancei a cabeça concordando e senti que era melhor manter meu comentário de que isso não ia acontecer. Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar nos meus olhos. Eu me senti um pouco triste pela forma terrível como as coisas terminaram entre nós. Ele se abaixou e beijou meus lábios delicadamente. Eu fiquei totalmente parada, sem sentir que era uma ação intrusa, mas ao mesmo não querendo que ele tirasse quaisquer conclusões.

- Eu amo você, Bells. Vou amar sempre. - ele deu às costas rapidamente, pegando a sua pequena mala de viagem e sumindo ao longo do aeroporto com Charlie.

Eu me virei para olhar para Seth e ele tinha algumas lágrimas escorregando pela bochecha enquanto via o pai ir embora. Eu o apertei contra mim pelos ombros e beijei a sua testa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Seth. Você vai passar um mês com ele no verão. - Seth sacudiu a cabeça contra o meu peito fungando contra as lágrimas. A culpa me atingia com força de novo, mas eu sabia que não havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer.

---

A manhã de segunda-feira chegou um tanto rápido demais. Meus músculos doíam depois de desencaixotar tudo junto de Seth no dia anterior. Eu me espreguicei, tentando arranjar energia suficiente para sair da cama quando meu garotinho veio correndo e pulou no colchão.

- Acorda, mãe! Eu tenho que ir para a escola nova hoje! - ele era tão mais despachado do que eu. Eu ficava aterrorizada com o primeiro dia de aula. Ele quicou excitado, me puxando pelo braço - Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Eu saí da cama e dei um tapinha da bunda de Seth enquanto ele pulava da cama.

- Venha tomar café e não se esqueça de dar comida pro Buddy. - ele saiu num borrão do quarto e eu ouvi o farfalhar da caixa de cereais no outro cômodo. Eu amarrei meu cabeço num rabo-de-cavalo e coloquei um jeans e um suéter. Me encarei no espelho e lembrei de novo do homem na praia. _Imagino se os filhos dele estão na mesmo escola que Seth. E se eu encontrar ele de novo? _Eu pensei por um minuto em tomar um banho e vestir alguma coisa melhor. _Chega, Bella. Casado, lembra?_ Eu me chutei internamente por sequer pensar nele duas vezes. Mas você não achava coisas assim em Washington, ou pelo menos, não em Forks.

Nós chegamos na escola e fomos até a secretária para arrumar os papéis de Seth e ver em que sala ele ficaria. Depois da secretária ter preparado tudo o que precisava ela nos apontou por onde ir. Eu fui abrir a porta da sala, que atingiu alguém. _Parabéns, desastre ambulante. _Eu procurei ao redor das ala para ver quem eu tinha atingido e fiquei paralisada.

- E-eu sinto muito... - as palavras jorraram quando eu ouvi a voz do meu ator favorito.

- Tudo bem, estou inteiro. - ele sorriu para mim e eu escorreguei um pouco contra o batente da porta enquanto ele passava com a filha. Eu fiquei ali por um tempo, Seth me dirigindo um olhar estranho, até que eu ouvi a recepcionista clarear a voz. Eu virei pra ele e dei um olhar atordoado.

- Aquele era…? - eu não consegui terminar a frase. Ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior pra mim.

- Não se preocupe, querida, ele faz isso com todas nós. E sim, aquele era Clint Eastwood. - meu queixo caiu um pouco, eu não sentia como se nós pudéssemos pertencer mesmo aquele lugar.

- O que ele faz aqui?

- A filha dele estuda aqui. - meu cérebro processou a informação. Com certeza ele podia bancar qualquer escola, então porque escolher uma pública? Além disso, ele não estava na casa dos 70? Ele tinha uma filha dessa idade? Eu balancei a cabeça levemente. Eu estou num mundo totalmente diferente.

Eu levei Seth para sua sala e não consegui deixar de ficar um pouco maravilhada quando eu passei por ele novamente no corredor. Seth que estava totalmente por fora do meu momento de fã, me puxou mais rápido pelo corredor. Nós chegamos à porta e meu filho a empurrou impaciente. Eu sorri com aquele entusiasmo tão puro. Sua nova professora, Sra. Morris, veio até nos e nos cumprimentou, levando Seth para uma mesa junto de outros três meninos logo depois. Eu fiquei por mais alguns minutos, observando enquanto Seth interagia com as crianças junto dele.

Um garotinho de cabelos castanhos com mechas cobre reluzentes estendeu o braço em um aperto de mão formal para Seth, e eu não contive a risada ao seu olhar confuso. Mesmo assim ele tentadoramente apertou a mão dele, um largo sorriso se abrindo nos seus lábios.

- Aquele é Anthony Cullen.

Eu virei rapidamente para encarar a mulher que estava em pé ao meu lado. Eu dei a ela um olhar questionador.

- O garotinho que acabou de cumprimentar seu filho é Anthony Cullen. O pai dele é um sonho. Ele é gostoso, sexy e médico. O que eu não daria para… - a voz dela foi diminuindo enquanto ela revirava os olhos, se perdendo no seu mundinho de fantasias.

Eu percebi a enorme pedra brilhando no dedo dela e não pude deixar de pensar que ela não deveria compartilhar suas fantasias com alguém que ela não conhece. Eu a analisei mais uma vez enquanto ela estava perdida em pensamentos; roupas caras, cabelo loiro platinado, bronzeamento artificial, um biquinho artificial exagerado e os seios tão grandes que pareciam que ela podia cair para frente a qualquer momento. _Ugh, havia alguma mulher no corpo docente dessa escola que não havia entrado na faca? _Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim.

- Vai ser bom seu filho fazer amizade com ele. - ela sorriu para mim como se tivesse acabado de me fazer um grande favor. Eu realmente não dava muito atenção a aquela mulher. Era óbvio que todo o mundo dela girava ao redor de seu status social. Eu virei as costas para ir embora, cansada do projeto de Barbie. Eu fui até Seth e dei um beijo delicado na bochecha dele. Ele fez uma cara de nojo e limpou a bochecha.

- Eca, mãe! - eu sorri e olhei na direção de Anthony que tinha um sorriso quase invejoso no rosto. Eu pisquei para ele conspiratoriamente. Seu sorriso ficou maior e ele fez o mesmo pra mim.

- Divirta-se, Seth. - eu disse enquanto tentava dar outro beijo nele, mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu, levantando as mãos defensivamente.

- Ok mãe, você já pode ir. - eu me levantei e fui em direção a porta, rindo comigo mesma.

O dia passou lentamente enquanto eu desempacotava caixa por caixa. Quando eu voltei na escola para buscar Seth, ele correu saltitante até mim e me abraçou. _Acho que demonstrações públicas de afetos estão liberadas se ele tomar a iniciativa._ Eu sorri para ele enquanto bagunçava o seu cabelo.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?

- Foi tão legal! Eu arrumei um novo melhor amigo e ele joga basebol e mãe eu quero jogar basebol também e ele tem uma irmã mas ela não é muito legal com ele mas ele é muito legal mesmo e ele dividiu um cookie amanteigado dele comigo e eu gostei disso e por que nós nunca comemos cookies amanteigados? - a cabecinha dele viajava tão rápido que todas as frases saíam sem parar; eu acabei rindo com a linha de pensamentos dele.

- Nós não comemos biscoitos amanteigados porque seu pai era alérgico a eles. - eu respondi a última pergunta do turbilhão.

- Então, quem é o seu novo amigo? - eu inquiri.

- O nome dele é Tony. - eu concordei; parecia que o garotinho de cabelos cor de bronze havia impressionado Seth. Eu só esperava que ele não fosse um furacão também, era um vulcão esperando para entrar em erupção. Seth definitivamente não precisava de encorajamento.

- Então mãe? Tony me falou sobre basebol e eu quero jogar. Ele disse que os treinos são esse sábado e eu quero ir de verdade, por favor, por favor, por favor? - ele olhou para mim com os olhinhos de cachorro pidão que ele havia herdado do pai e eu não poderia negar nem se quisesse. Meu único medo era que começando logo a trabalhar e sendo uma mãe solteira e não conhecendo ninguém por perto, podia ser difícil para ele praticar.

- Claro. Se isso é o que você quer nós vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

Seth estava tão animado que falou o caminho todo de volta. Ele estava despejando regras de basebol e me colocando por dentro das estratégias de jogo. Eu estava um pouco chocada com o quanto ele sabia sobre isso… Ele nunca foi muito de esportes, então eu não tinha ideia de onde ele descobriu tantas coisas.

- Onde você aprendeu tudo isso? - eu perguntei depois que ele me deu uma descrição detalhada de como jogar uma bola curva. Ele deu de ombros despreocupado.

- Tony. Ele é um arremessador e eu quero ser um arremessador também. - ele disse cheio de ambição. Eu não tive tato para falar para ele que para ser um arremessador, você precisa de alguém que pratique junto, e vamos encarar os fatos, eu não sou nada atlética. Eram nessas horas que eu queria que Jake estivesse perto. Seth precisava de uma presença masculina para fazer as coisas de garotos.


	4. 4 Desenhos, Pedidos & Baseball

**Translator: Yêrma **

**Chapter 4 – Cartoons, Proposals & Baseball**

**_______________****_______________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 4**

**Desenhos, Pedidos & Baseball**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Domingo pela manhã, fui bruscamente acordado por meu super ansioso filho, que havia subido na cama e escanchado* em minha cintura. Ele segurou os meus ombros entre suas duas mãos e sacudiu-os.

- Pai. É hora de levantar.

Fingi que ainda dormia, desejando, em silêncio, que ele desistisse e me deixasse voltar a dormir por mais algumas horas. Infelizmente, isso não seria tão fácil.

- Pa-ai. Você prometeu.

Quando percebi a frustração em seu choramingo, abri um olho devagar e assustei-me ao ver o seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu.

- Eu sabia que você estava acordado! – Disse ele, abrindo, com seus pequenos dedinhos, o olho que eu mantinha fechado.

Segurei-o pela cintura e o suspendi acima da minha cabeça. Ele gritou ao ser pego de surpresa, gargalhando o tempo todo. Joguei-o para o alto e o agarrei novamente. Aconcheguei-o contra o meu peito e ataquei as laterais de seu corpo.

- Sabe o que acontece com garotinhos que acordam seus pais carrancudos? – Disse, engrossando a voz ao estilo "vou te pegar".

Ele gargalhou ainda mais assim que as cócegas aumentaram.

- Pa-ra, pa-pai.

Parei abruptamente, mas suas gargalhadas continuaram. Ele me olhou por sob seus cílios, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Observei-o atentamente, tentando imaginar o que se passava naquela cabecinha. Foi então que ele me atacou. Seus dedinhos afundaram-se nas laterais do meu corpo, esperando arrancar de mim a mesma reação que eu lhe causara minutos atrás.

Eu tive que aprender a não reagir ao me fazerem cócegas, graças ao fato de ter crescido junto com Alice. Mas não poderia desapontar meu filho, por isso, soltei uma risada alta e fingi empurrar suas mãos, na tentativa de afastá-las de mim. Nossas risadas preencheram o quarto. Finalmente, prendi suas mãos na cama, enquanto suas gargalhadas se transformavam em puros roncos.

- Você é muito engraçado, Anthony.

Sorri, balançando a cabeça, por causa dos sons que ele fazia. Seus olhos brilharam ao me fitarem, e senti o amor irradiar de dentro dele. Ele era minha força e mantinha-me vivo nos dias em que gostaria de desistir de tudo.

Ele se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, alcançou o controle remoto que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e entregou-me.

- Hoje você escolhe. – Disse ele, e depois afofou os travesseiros onde deitou a cabeça.

Manhãs de domingo eram destinadas ao nosso momento pai e filho, no qual passávamos assistindo desenhos. Nós mantínhamos este ritual desde a morte de Tanya. No começo, Liz juntava-se a nós, mas ultimamente, ela tinha parado de seguir a tradição.

Liguei a televisão e passei os canais, analisando as opções até chegar ao desenho favorito de Tony, Bob Esponja.

- "Estamos, Capitão." – Cantou Tony, quando a introdução apareceu na tela.

Revirei meus olhos para as tolices extravagantes de Bob Esponja e Patrick. O que acontecera com os clássicos? Tom e Jerry? Scooby Doo? Papa-Léguas?

A porta do meu quarto rangeu, abrindo-se lentamente, e a cabeça de Elizabeth despontou por detrás dela. Liz me sorriu timidamente e acenei para que entrasse. Ela entrou devagarzinho, parando na metade do caminho. Eu odiava a sua hesitação.

- Venha cá, querida.

Abri os braços para ela, que correu para o meu lado, subindo na cama e deitando sua cabeça em meus ombros.

- Desculpe-me por ontem à noite. – Sussurrou ela suavemente.

Corri meus dedos por seus cabelos loiros avermelhados, depois lhe dei um beijo na testa.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo. Mas nunca duvide que eu sinta a falta da sua mãe.

Ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e um pequeno soluço escapou de seus lábios. Abracei-a e deixei-a chorar. Antigamente, eu não sabia como agir em suas crises de choro, mas aprendi com o passar dos anos que ela apenas precisava que eu estivesse ao seu lado, deixando-a chorar sem tentar consertar tudo.

Nós passamos a maior parte da manhã na cama, assistindo desenhos e rindo juntos. No meio da tarde, Tony, Liz e eu juntamos os equipamentos de baseball e seguimos para o _ballpark*_. Este seria o terceiro ano que treinaria a_ Liga Infantil de Baseball de Carmel_.

Emmett me auxiliara desde o início, ficando no cargo de Assistente de Treinador. Ele se aproveitava de Anthony, já que suas três filhas estavam mais interessadas em maquiagens e moda do que em esportes. Meu irmão até tentara convencê-las a jogar bola; mas, assim que todas cresceram um pouquinho, ele perdera as esperanças de que elas milagrosamente mudassem de idéia.

Elizabeth não se importava em nos acompanhar ao campo. Na maioria das vezes, ela trazia um livro e sentava-se em uma das cadeiras de camping para ler. Em algumas ocasiões, ela colocava suas luvas e nos ajudava na contagem. No entanto, ela vem sofrendo a influência de minha irmã cada dia mais. Alice adora baseball, mas gosta de se divertir com Liz, fazendo as coisas de mulheres. Por isso, o jogo tinha ficado em segundo plano, perdendo seu posto para moda. Na verdade, se Alice não estivesse trabalhando hoje, Liz provavelmente passaria o dia no shopping.

- Muito bem, Anthony. Vamos nos aquecer! – Gritei para ele.

Agachei-me e esperei que ele arremessasse a bola. Ele acertou em cheio, dentro da zona de strike. Minha mão ardeu um pouco devido à força de seu arremesso.

- Ótimo! Mais uma vez.

Seu segundo arremesso foi perfeito, acertou exatamente a alguns centímetros de onde a primeira bola havia caído.

- Excelente! Agora você conseguiu deixar o batedor assustado. Diminua um pouco a força. Ele estará esperando por outra bola rápida. Surpreenda-me.

Anthony balançou a cabeça positivamente, depois voltou sua atenção para minha luva. Sua concentração era incrível. Ele se posicionou e arremessou, mas com uma ponta de hesitação, fazendo com que a bola voasse para longe da zona de strike.

- Você percebeu o que fez?

Ele acenou que sim e levantou sua luva para que eu jogasse a bola de volta para ele.

- Eu hesitei. Ainda não tinha me decidido quando me posicionei.

Apenas balancei a cabeça em resposta. Continuamos o aquecimento por mais uma hora, até dizê-lo que iríamos embora.

- Ah, pai. Por favor, só mais um pouquinho...

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- De jeito nenhum, Anthony. Se você continuar assim, você provocará uma distensão* em seu braço. Não vale a pena jogar baseball quando jovem, se você não puder jogar mais quando estiver mais velho.

Nós já havíamos discutido isso várias vezes. Ele estava tão empenhado em ser o melhor, que não pensava nas consequências de forçar o ombro exaustivamente. Mesmo quando eu o lembrava das regras, ele ainda assim queria chegar ao seu limite. A sua tenacidade era louvável, e eu me sentia orgulhoso por ele ter objetivos e desejar alcançá-los. Mas não à custa de sua saúde.

Quando chegamos em casa, Alice preparava o jantar e agitava-se pela cozinha. Mandei Anthony tomar um banho, e Liz foi arrumar seus materiais escolares para o dia seguinte. Entrei na cozinha e dei um beijo na cabeça de Alice.

- Que cheiro bom! Está cozinhando o quê? – Perguntei, levantando a tampa da panela que estava no fogão.

- Espaguete. Receita de Jasper. Ele chegará dentro de alguns minutos. – Disse ela, batendo em minha mão para me afastar da panela, e misturou o macarrão lentamente.

Qualquer receita vinda de Jasper era sempre deliciosa.

- Quer minha ajuda? – Perguntei, procurando a minha volta por algo no qual pudesse ajudar.

Ela me passou a alface-romana e apontou para tábua de cozinha. Retirei a faca do porta-faca e a coloquei na bancada.

Alice me olhou como se tivesse nascido mais duas cabeças em meu corpo.

- Não se usa faca para cortar vegetais de folha.

Ela andou até onde a tábua de cozinha ficava e rasgou as folhas da alface, uma de cada vez.

- Você deve rasgá-las. Assim, elas não ficarão amareladas.

Revirei os olhos devagar e empurrei-a para o lado.

- Eu acho que consigo preparar uma salada tranquilamente, Alice.

Peguei a faca mesmo assim e comecei a trabalhar. Ela bafejou, demonstrando aborrecimento. Em seguida, voltou-se para escorrer o macarrão. Trabalhamos juntos, em harmonia, até ouvirmos a chegada de Jasper.

Alice deslizou rapidamente para a sala. Ouvi-a soltar um gritinho agudo e Jasper, uma risada grave. Meti a cabeça para fora da cozinha e vi minha irmã completamente grudada em seu noivo. Ela tinha prendido suas pernas em volta da cintura dele e o enchia de beijos. Ele segurava uma sacola de papel em uma das mãos e meia dúzia de rosas na outra, e ria do modo com que fora recepcionado.

- Calma, querida! – Ele gargalhou, enquanto Alice continuava o seu assédio.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu espero que você saiba no que está se metendo, Jasper. – Brinquei.

- Oi, Edward! Importa-se de pegar essas coisas para mim? – Disse ele, oferecendo-me os itens que segurava.

Andei até ele e retirei a sacola e as rosas de suas mãos. Ele cingiu os braços em volta de Alice e a beijou intensamente. Voltei rápido para a cozinha, não querendo invadir o momento deles.

- Lembrem-se das crianças, por favor! – Gritei, olhando por cima dos ombros para trás.

Alguns minutos depois de colocar as flores em um vaso, os dois pombinhos entraram pela cozinha de mãos dadas. Senti-me feliz quando Alice encontrou Jasper, que era um cara excelente; bastante complacente, fazia todos os caprichos de minha irmã. Por possuir vários restaurantes prósperos na região, ele tinha a vida ganha.

Realmente, Jasper era um santo. Devido às responsabilidades que joguei nas costas de Alice, ela tinha colocado-o em segundo plano. Sempre que ela começava o seu sermão sobre "_É hora de virar a página_", eu dizia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Eles já estavam noivos por quase quatro anos, mas os projetos para o casamento foram interrompidos com a morte de Tanya. Alice dizia que seus sobrinhos precisavam dela, e que Jasper estaria sempre ao seu lado e não se importaria de esperar por mais tempo. Eu me sentia como se estivesse abalando a relação dos dois.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a não ser mandá-la embora, e mesmo assim, isso não a impediria de tomar conta de minhas crianças. Ela vinha se sacrificando por nós há muito tempo.

- Então, quando será o casamento? – Perguntei-os quando estávamos sentados à mesa de jantar. Eu fazia a mesma pergunta toda vez que jantávamos juntos. Isso era esperado. O que eu não esperava era pela resposta deles.

- Nós nos casaremos na semana do Dia dos Trabalhadores. – Disse Alice com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu levei alguns minutos para entender que eles disseram algo diferente do costumeiro, _"Nós não decidimos a data ainda"_.

- Verdade? – Os dois balançaram a cabeça positivamente. – Isso é fantástico.

Levantei-me e puxei Alice da sua cadeira para dar-lhe um abraço. Em seguida, apertei a mão de Jasper.

- Isso quer dizer que Jasper vai morar aqui também? – Os olhos de Tony transbordavam de entusiasmo. Liz lhe deu um soco no braço.

- Não, seu besta. Isso quer dizer que tia Ally vai se mudar. – Disse ela com os olhos cheios d'água e não tive coragem de repreendê-la por seu comentário. Essa situação iria ser mais difícil para ela. Ela tinha se apegado a Alice desde que me tornei emocionalmente ausente, durante alguns meses após a morte de Tanya. Eu ainda me odiava por ter me fechado no momento em que meus filhos mais precisavam de mim.

- Eu ainda estarei por aqui. Jasper não mora tão longe assim. Não deixarei de buscá-los na escola e sempre passaremos tempo juntos quando seu pai estiver trabalhando.

Alice sorriu para Liz e Tony, e pude notar uma ponta de culpa em seus olhos. _Ela assumira responsabilidades demais_. Um silêncio constrangedor invadiu a sala.

- Mmmmm, esse baguete está uma delícia, tia Ally. – Comentou Tony, enchendo o garfo e levando-o à boca para sugar o macarrão que se debatia ao redor de seus lábios.

Nós todos concordamos, mas logo o silêncio voltou a reinar.

- Então, Jasper, como anda o novo restaurante? – Perguntei e ele esboçou um sorriso largo.

- A grande abertura será na próxima semana. Eu finalmente encontrei um chef, que acredito que trará uma variedade maior de pratos para o cardápio. Eu tenho mantido o restaurante aberto nos horários de almoço para sondar o terreno; e por enquanto, as coisas estão indo de vento em polpa.

Jasper me contou que o chef anterior tinha se aposentado quando ele comprou o pequeno restaurante em Cannery Row*. Este fato o impeliu a sair à procura dos melhores chefs em todo o país. Ele falava com o orgulho e a confiança que eram próprios dele. Todo restaurante que ele tocava, virava ouro. Ele tinha boas razões para se sentir confiante.

Nós passamos o resto da noite conversando sobre os planos para o casamento, até Jasper e Alice irem embora.

- Estarei de volta pela manhã para levar as crianças à escola. – Alice sussurrou enquanto pegava o seu casaco no armário.

- Por favor, Alice. Eu posso muito bem levar as crianças para escola no horário certo. Eu só vou sair para o trabalho depois das nove.

Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de entrar no carro com Jasper.

Entrei em casa e dirigi-me ao quarto de Anthony para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Fiz o mesmo com Elizabeth. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Suaves soluços atormentavam seu pequeno corpo. Ela levantou a cabeça quando me ajoelhei na cama, e enxugou suas lágrimas com violência.

- Tia Ally está nos deixando também – choramingou ela. Sentei-me na cama e puxei-a para os meus braços, acalentando-a suavemente.

- Ela não está nos deixando. Ela apenas irá morar com Jasper. Você a verá quase tanto quanto você a vê agora - seu choro transformava-se em soluços enquanto ela se agarrava à minha camisa.

- Você ainda a terá, todinha, para você, por mais sete meses. Mas depois, nós teremos que deixá-la ser feliz ao lado de Jasper. Eu tenho certeza que ela te deixará ajudá-la com os planos para o casamento. Você gostaria disso? – Perguntei-lhe, esperando distraí-la um pouco, fazendo-a esquecer da parte triste dessa história.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Baguncei os seus cabelos e levantei as cobertas da cama, deitando-a gentilmente e depois a cobrindo até o queixo.

- Eu te amo, meu anjo – disse-lhe, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Eu te amo também, pai – ela sussurrou antes de virar para o lado.

Depois de fechar a porta com cuidado, desci as escadas e entrei na pequena sala onde meu piano ficava. Fazia três anos que eu não o tocava muito. Há apenas um mês, Liz demonstrou interesse por ele. Ela disse que me ouvir tocar fazia sua mãe tão feliz, que ela queria aprender também. Até então, eu nem pensava em tocá-lo mais. Era uma lembrança muito dolorosa. Quando Liz implorou para que eu a ensinasse, tentei me livrar das recordações tristes para atender o seu pedido. No entanto, havia uma música que eu não me atrevia a tocar.

Sentei-me ao piano e dedilhei suas teclas reverenciosamente. Eu me surpreendi com a facilidade com que voltei a tocar, quando me permiti fazer isso de novo. A paixão que sentia quando tocava era intensa; tão intensa que às vezes me era impossível suportá-la. Suspirei assim que comecei a canção de ninar que escrevi após o nascimento de Liz. Era uma melodia suave que exprimia um sentimento delicado. À medida que ela progredia, evocava pensamentos alegres, traduzindo o grande amor que sentia por minha filha. _Se ao menos eu soubesse expressar esse amor da mesma forma que sabia tocá-lo. _

Terminei a melodia e apoiei minha cabeça em cima do piano de cauda. Deixei que as lembranças do nascimento de Elizabeth me invadissem. Ela era tão miudinha e se parecia tanto com sua mãe, mesmo ainda recém-nascida. Levantei-me rapidamente, quase tropeçando no banco do piano na pressa de alcançar as portas francesas. Abri-as e passei por elas, caminhado pelo deck que tinha vista para o Pacífico. Estava escuro, mas a lua iluminava as ondas que quebravam na praia. Uma brisa fria me fez estremecer, mas ignorei-a.

- Tanya – disse o nome dela em voz alta, antes de continuar a conversa interna, dentro do meu peito.

_Oh, querida, essa semana tem sido tão difícil. Alice finalmente decidiu se casar. Liz não aceitou isso muito bem. Ela está morrendo de medo de perder outra pessoa. – _Olhei para as estrelas e suspirei. – _Eu não posso deixar de pensar que devo seguir o mesmo caminho de Alice. Mas seguir em frente parece uma traição ao amor que temos... Tínhamos, ao amor que tínhamos. As últimas palavras que você me disse foram, "_Seja Feliz_", mas como posso ser feliz de novo? Eu te amo tanto que dói. – _As lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto e já não tinha forças para enxugá-las. – _Eu rezei tantas vezes para que pudesse acordar do pesadelo em que minha vida se transformou. Finalmente entendi que isso não vai ser possível. Que você se foi para sempre._

Afundei-me em uma cadeira e corri os dedos pelos meus cabelos. Meus soluços silenciosos sacudiam o meu corpo. Isso seria sempre assim? Teria que conviver com essa dor para o resto da minha vida?

*******

Alice chegou pela manhã bem cedo, mesmo depois de ter dito a ela que eu poderia levar os meninos à escola. E, claro, esse foi o dia em que não conseguíamos encontrar um pé do tênis de Anthony. Eu procurava freneticamente pelo tênis na lavanderia, quando Alice entrou espalhafatosa.

- O que você está fazendo? Você já deveria ter saído há cinco minutos!

- Nós não estamos achando a merda do tênis de Anthony – rosnei.

- Onde foi que você achou um pé?

- Na sala de estar.

- Pois então, é onde o outro pé deve estar – disse ela, correndo até a sala de estar.

Enquanto eu revirava a pilha de roupas sujas que havia trazido para o andar de baixo, ouvia Alice movendo objetos.

- Ah há! – escutei-a cantarolar – Achei!

Voltei para a sala de estar, berrando para Liz e Tony que entrassem no carro.

- Onde você o encontrou? – Perguntei-lhe, confuso. Eu havia vasculhado aquela sala toda.

- Debaixo do sofá – disse-me simplesmente.

- Eu procurei embaixo do sofá – eu estava perplexo em não ter visto isso.

- Sim, mas você estava procurando com olhos de homem. – Zombou ela, empurrando-me para fora de casa.

Dirigi rápido para chegar até a escola em tempo e estacionei em frente à secretaria. Liz inclinou-se, deu-me um beijo no rosto e desceu do carro.

- Tia Ally virá buscar vocês na hora da saída – gritei pela janela enquanto eles corriam para suas salas.

Quando levantava a janela do carro, vi de relance a recepcionista da secretaria conversando com a mulher que eu tinha conhecido na praia. Sorri ao lembrar-me de seu cachorro e perguntei-me se fora ele quem a teria levado para passear. Um carro, colado em minha traseira, buzinou, arrancando-me dos meus pensamentos. Acenei pedindo desculpas e segui meu caminho. Eu iria entrar um pouco mais cedo no hospital.

O dia passou rápido. Não atendi nenhum caso grave, apenas crianças adoentadas com pais apavorados e alguns ossos quebrados. Cheguei à entrada de casa alguns minutos depois das oito, bem a tempo de participar do ritual da noite. Tony já estava empoleirado em cima de sua cama lendo um livro quando entrei. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e bateu no colchão, convidando-me para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Eu adorava esses momentos com meus filhos. Eles pareciam ter se aberto mais quando as coisas se acalmaram.

- Como foi seu dia, campeão?

- Super legal, pai! Fiz um novo amigo.

- É mesmo? Conte-me sobre ele.

- Ele é muito legal. O nome dele é Seth, mas ele não saca nada de baseball, tive que explicar para ele. Ele ficou bem entusiasmado com os testes de seleção no sábado. Então, será que você poderia arrumar uma vaga para ele no nosso time, por fa-vor? – Ele me olhou com olhos de cachorro pidão e meu coração amoleceu.

- Não posso te prometer nada, mas vou ver o que posso fazer.

- O-baa! – Gritou ele em um tom agudo, quase do mesmo modo que Alice. – Ele se mudou de Washington e tem um cachorro, e é só ele e a mãe dele. Eu dividi meu cookie de pasta de amendoim com ele, e ele disse que nunca tinha comido um antes. Você acredita nisso?

Meu lado médico pensou nos problemas que Tony poderia ter causado ao dividir seus biscoitos com um amigo. Amendoim é fatal para alguém que tenha alergia; por isso, muitas escolas o aboliram de seus cardápios.

- Nossa, parece que hoje seu dia foi bem divertido.

Sempre me preocupava com a vida social de Tony. Ele era um pouco tímido para fazer amigos, e Liz me contou que sempre o via perambulando sozinho, pelo pátio de recreio. Ele não parecia se importar com seu isolamento voluntário, mas eu sempre torcia para que ele encontrasse um amigo que o libertasse de sua concha.

- Foi sim, pai! Posso levar dois cookies de pasta de amendoim para o almoço amanhã?

Sorri enquanto levantava as cobertas para que ele pudesse entrar debaixo delas.

- Claro que sim, ferinha.

Beijei sua testa e ele envolveu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, puxando-me para um abraço.

- Brigadão, pai – disse Tony, antes de aninhar-se embaixo de suas cobertas. Ao sair, apaguei a luz e encostei a porta.

Alice estava sentada na cama de Liz, mostrando-lhe fotos que tinha recortado de revistas. Não queria interromper o momento delas, assim, disse boa noite à minha filha e dei-lhe um pequeno abraço. Quando saí do quarto, ainda pude escutar Alice falar sobre vestidos de daminha de honra*.

Tudo voltou ao normal depois da noite que Alice anunciou o seu casamento. O resto da semana correu na mesma rotina. Eu levava as crianças à escola e chegava do trabalho a tempo de colocá-las na cama. Todas as noites, Anthony me relatava as coisas que ele e Seth faziam ou conversavam. Eles maquinavam estratégias para conquistar o campeonato deste ano. Eu não podia deixar de me orgulhar da forma que Tony se tornou mentor de Seth, ensinando-o tudo sobre baseball.

*******

Alice, Liz, Tony e eu chegamos bem cedo ao ballpark para que eu pudesse cumprir todas as minhas tarefas. Todos os treinadores estavam avaliando as habilidades dos garotos. Desse modo, poderíamos ter uma ideia de quem iríamos escalar primeiro. Preocupava-me com o fato de que, para garantir Seth no time, eu teria que me desfazer de um dos meus melhores jogadores. A boa notícia era que Anthony já tinha entrado para o time. Ele era o garoto mais cobiçado da liga.

Fui até a mesa em que o Treinador Bell checava os nomes e inscrevia novas crianças para o time.

- Ei, Cullen! Quando é que você vai desistir de ser treinador e deixar Tony para gente? – Disse ele, rindo-se de seu deboche.

- Pode tirar seu cavalo da chuva, treinador – esnobei, e em seguida apontei para Tony, indicando-lhes que lhe dessem um número para ser fixado em sua camisa.

- Gostaria de ficar com a área de arremesso – disse a ele que apenas inclinou a cabeça, concordando.

- Sem problemas. Onde você quer que Emmett fique? – Perguntou ele, assim que nos marcou em sua prancheta.

- Ele adoraria ficar na área de rebatida – disse a ele, empurrando Tony de volta para Alice.

- Alice, eu terei que permanecer por aqui o resto do dia. Quando Anthony estiver dispensado, você poderá levar as crianças para casa se você quiser.

- Claro, como você desejar – concordou ela.

Corri até o losango onde a área de arremesso iria ficar; peguei minha luva e aproximei-me de alguns pais que me aguardavam ao lado de seus filhos.

- Quantos de vocês arremessaram para algum time no ano passado? – Perguntei aos garotos, enquanto corria os olhos por entre eles. A maioria dos que levantaram as mãos era também filho de treinadores, então, esses estavam fora de cogitação. Mas escolhi os que não eram e fui avaliar as suas habilidades. O dia passou arrastado, mas fiquei bem impressionado com vários novatos.

- Ei, pai! – Olhei para trás e vi meu filho e um garoto de cabelos escuros se aproximando. D_eve ser o Seth._ Ele era um garoto magro, mas não muito. Por causa dos seus cabelos ligeiramente longos, sua cor e a estrutura de seus ossos, eu pude perceber que ele era indígena. Ele usava jeans e jaqueta em um lugar onde a maioria dos garotos usava seus uniformes de baseball velhos. Sinal claro que ele era novo na cidade.

- Ei, campeão, quem é esse seu amigo? – Perguntei quando eles se aproximaram.

- Este é o Seth. Eu já lhe falei dele. – Sorri para Seth.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Seth. Eu sou o treinador Cullen. Você já jogou baseball alguma vez? – Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro timidamente. – Tudo bem, você tem uma luva? – Ele balançou a cabeça, negando de novo.

- Tony, por que você não empresta a sua para ele e nós te testamos mais tarde? – Anthony abriu um largo sorriso e passou a luva para Seth. Ele vestiu-a e pude notar uma ponta de apreensão em sua postura.

- Está tudo bem Seth, nós só vamos jogar algumas bolas de baseball. Não é nada parecido com teste escolar. Nós só queremos saber em que você precisa melhorar.

- Tá, treinador. Estou pronto!

Seth pareceu ter ganhado confiança depois dos primeiro arremessos.

- Muito bem, Seth. Eu quero que você arremesse a bola o mais forte e o mais reto possível. – Ele inclinou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Seus olhos focaram-se em minha luva, enquanto mantinha a concentração. Ele então recuou, arremessando a bola logo em seguida. Seu alvo saiu um pouco alto e fora da zona, mas a força de seu arremesso fez com que minha mão ardesse. Percebi pela sua determinação e habilidade que o garoto tinha potencial.

- Belo arremesso, garoto! - Joguei a bola de volta para ele que a agarrou facilmente. Mais uma vez, nada mau para um iniciante. – Eu quero ver você fazer isso de novo. – Ele balançou a cabeça concordando e repetiu seus passos anteriores, arremessando outra vez. Seu novo arremesso caiu incrivelmente no mesmo lugar que o último. Eu teria que observar sua precisão à medida que fôssemos progredindo.

- Isso foi fantástico, Seth. Você tem certeza que nunca jogou baseball antes? – Seus olhos encheram-se de alegria com meu elogio.

- Não, treinador. Eu só tenho escutado tudo o que Tony me fala. Eu quero muito ser arremessador. – Baguncei seus cabelos e apontei para Anthony.

- Eu acho que podemos realizar isso. Mas por enquanto, vá e devolva a luva para Anthony que nós vamos testá-lo agora.

Lembrei vagamente de Anthony me dizendo que Seth era filho de mãe solteira. Perguntei-me se ela teria alguém que o auxiliasse. Fiz uma nota mental de perguntar-lhe, assim que chamasse todos os pais, se ela concordaria com que eu treinasse Seth individualmente.

Anthony não me surpreendeu. Dos seus dez arremessos, apenas um não tinha sido strike. Quando ele terminou, observei-o ir em direção a Seth que estava pasmo. Eles cumprimentaram-se, batendo as mãos espalmadas no ar. Vi a confiança de meu filho crescer com o elogio que seu melhor amigo lhe fizera.

Quando estávamos terminando, Emmett se aproximou e me deu um cutucão no braço.

- Como foi tudo? Encontrou algum novo talento? – Tive que rir da natureza competitiva de Emmett. Durante a temporada, eu tinha sempre que lembrá-lo de que isso era só um jogo. Ele tinha jogado baseball pela faculdade e era o maior torcedor de Anthony, e quem mais o estimulava.

- Na verdade, sim. Eu acho que o amigo de Anthony, Seth, será um provável sucesso. Ele tem um talento natural que alguns treinadores podem não ter percebido. – Emmett esfregou as mãos adorando a estratégia de formar o time perfeito, e balançou cabeça concordando.

- É, ele se saiu muito bem nas rebatidas para alguém que nunca segurou um taco. Nós o deixamos praticar com um _Thunderstick _algumas vezes e ele rebateu como um profissional.

- Ele é um bichinho nervoso. Eu o vi dar um tranco em um garoto quando este começou a implicar com Tony – eu gostei ainda mais de Seth no mesmo instante. Dei uma tapa nas costas de Emmett e peguei minha sacola.

- Você aparecerá no dia da escalação, segunda-feira à noite, certo? – Perguntei a Emmett quando nos dirigíamos para o seu carro.

- Não perderia isso por nada – ele sorriu enormemente com a perspectiva de ter de brigar com os outros treinadores.

Uma coisa que eu aprendi durante esses anos foi que, não importavam quem nós conseguíssemos para o nosso time, todos eles atendiam aos nossos comandos. Eles aprendiam a se unirem e a trabalhar em grupo, pelo benefício do time. O que mais me amedrontava, eram os pais desses garotos. As crianças eram ótimas. Mas sempre havia pelo menos um pai que se excedia e pensava só nos interesses do filho, esquecendo-se do grupo. Espero que esse ano não tenhamos esse problema.

______________________________________________________________________

**Translator's Note – Nota do Tradutor:**

**i Escanchar**: Abrir, alargar (as pernas) quando monta a cavalo, ou à maneira de quem o faz. **Dicionário Aurélio**

**ii Ballpark**: nome do campo em que eles jogavam baseball

**iii Distensão**: lesão na qual as fibras musculares rompem devido a um alongamento excessivo. **Wikipédia**

**iv Cannery Row**: rua adjacente ao mar que fica na Nova Monterey, região de Monterey, California, EUA.

**v** Nos EUA as damas de honra não são crianças, são sempre mulheres adultas. A Liz na verdade será a Flower Girl de Alice, nesse caso ela ficará apenas encarregada de segurar as flores.


	5. 5 Regra dos Répteis e Novos Amigos

**Translator: Carol Quirino**

**Chapter**** 5: ****Reptile Rules & New Friends**

**_______________________________________________________****_______________**

**Capítulo 5**

**Regra dos Répteis e Novos Amigos**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

_Eu realmente não quero sair -_ eu pensei enquanto fechava a água quente do chuveiro. Eu havia acordado essa manhã e visto minha respiração em forma de fumaça no ar frio. Eu pulei da cama e liguei o aquecedor, esperando que, quando eu saísse do banho, o quarto já estivesse aquecido. Eu imediatamente senti o ar frio quando eu puxei a cortina do chuveiro. Tremendo, eu me enrolei em uma toalha e peguei uma menor para o meu cabelo.

- Sandy! Onde você está? - Eu ouvi Seth chamando do outro lado da porta do banheiro. _O que será que ele pode estar fazendo? - _Sandy! - Ele chamou de novo - Eu tenho que achar você antes que o Buddy te ache, sua cabeça dura. - Eu ri da sua evidente frustração. _Sandy deve ser o seu novo sapo_. Desde que nos mudamos para os arredores de Carmel, estamos em uma área mais rural como quando nós vivíamos em La Push. Aqui, há milhares de criaturas para Seth se distrair.

Eu tirei a toalha e a pendurei no suporte, pegando minha roupa íntima e vestindo-a. Depois de fechar meu sutiã, eu virei para pegar minha blusa e foi quando eu vi. Eu congelei e encarei a enorme brecha embaixo da porta do banheiro. Todas as portas eram tão velhas quanto a casa e essa tinha uma abertura de quase 5 centímetros do chão. Rastejando ligeiramente por debaixo da porta, havia uma pequena cobra.

- SETH! - Eu gritei enquanto pulava em cima da tampa do vaso. A cobra verde estava completamente no banheiro agora e eu comecei a gritar enquanto eu enlouquecia. _Eu odeio cobras_. Ela rastejou para perto do meu refúgio e eu comecei a dançar no vaso, disposta a me virar. - SEEEEETH! - Eu gritei de novo.

- Eu estou procurando por Sandy, mãe. - Eu ouvi Seth gritar da cozinha.

- SANDY ESTÁ AQUI! - Eu gritei de novo esperando que meu garoto de sete anos me ouvisse e viesse buscar rapidamente a sua pequena distração. De pijama, meu filho escancarou a porta quando "Sandy" alcançou a beira do vaso. Eu olhei para o meu chocado filho e apontei para o ofensivo réptil. - TIRE ELA DAQUI! - Eu gritei. Seth correu e pegou a cobra e, então, se foi.

Eu me acalmei e sentei sobre a tampa fechada. Resmunguei internamente para o meu filho. _No que ele estava pensando, trazendo uma cobra pra dentro de casa? Ele sabe o quanto eu as detesto._ Eu ligeiramente tremi enquanto a alta adrenalina que eu sentia começou a baixar. Terminei de me vestir rapidamente e então enfiei minha cabeça pra fora da porta, tendo certeza de que não havia mais nenhuma surpresa esperando por mim.

Eu caminhei devagar em direção à cozinha e vi Seth pela janela, ainda segurando a cobra. Ela estava apenas a alguns centímetros do seu rosto enquanto ele conversava com ela. Eu tremi de medo de novo e me perguntei se ele poderia estar tão perto assim. Bati de leve na janela, conseguindo a sua atenção e então, indicando a ele que deixasse a cobra e entrasse em casa.

Eu o assisti largando a cobra e caminhar rápido para as portas francesas. Rapidamente, suspirei de alívio quando ele entrou pela porta de mão vazia. Cruzei meus braços à minha frente e tentei fazer o olhar mais ameaçador possível. Quando Seth viu minha postura, imediatamente baixou os olhos e se aproximou de mim.

- Por que diabos você traria uma cobra para dentro de casa? - Eu perguntei com um rosnado. Ele ligeiramente se encolheu e então olhou pra mim, tentando usar o seu charme para sair do problema em que ele estava. _Isso não vai funcionar dessa vez, mocinho._

- É apenas uma cobra de jardim, mãe. Papai disse que elas não são venenosas.

- Eu não me importo se elas são venenosas ou não. Bem... sim, eu me importo, mas por que você a trouxe pra dentro de casa? - Perguntei, com um choramingo em minha voz. Ele deu de ombros e olhou para os seus pés.

- Eu não sei. Ela era simplesmente interessante. - Suspirei perante a inocência de suas palavras. _Às vezes, ele é muito curioso pro seu próprio bem. _Eu não queria que ele pensasse que poderia fazer isso de novo então levantei o seu queixo, o fazendo olhar para os meus olhos.

- Sem mais cobras dentro de casa. - Eu esclareci e ele solenemente concordou. - Bom, agora vá se vestir para os testes. - Ele correu de volta para o seu quarto enquanto eu começava a preparar o café da manhã. Quando eu estava colocando o seu prato sobre a mesa, ele correu em volta da mesma, escorregando com suas meias pelo piso de linóleo. Em um minuto, ele estava em pé e no outro estava estatelado no chão, errando a ponta de mesa da cozinha por centímetros. Eu corri e me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? - Seus olhos atordoados encontraram os meus e ele concordou.

- Sim. Eu estou bem. - Ele murmurou enquanto rapidamente se levantava. A pobre criança tinha herdado os meus genes desajeitados. Desde que ele começou a caminhar, nós passávamos mais tempo no hospital do que eu gostaria de contar. Eu tenho certeza de que se meu pai não fosse o chefe de polícia eu provavelmente seria denunciada por abuso infantil.

Sei também que provavelmente ele passou o primeiro ano inteiro na escola de gesso, de uma forma ou de outra. Todos em La Push conheciam o seu jeito desajeitado. Inclusive, eles deram a ele um nome tribal que combinava com a sua má sorte, "Oste Sumanitu Taka", que quer dizer lobo desastrado.

- Hum, panquecas e bacon. - Seth sorriu para mim enquanto ele se sentava. - Obrigado, mãe. - Sorri e sentei próximo a ele enquanto ele comia o seu café-da-manhã. A criança comia sem parar. Quando ele for adolescente, eu vou ter que ter um segundo emprego para alimentá-lo.

- Então, você está animado para os testes? - Perguntei a ele e seu rosto se iluminou.

- Sim! Eu mal posso esperar para estar no time. Tony disse que o seu pai vai tentar nos colocar no mesmo time. O pai dele é treinador e Tony disse que eles ganharam o All-Stars ano passado. - Ele parou subitamente e sua expressão mudou enquanto ele se lembrava de algo. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão horrenda e eu comecei a ficar ligeiramente em pânico.

- O quê?

- Eu preciso de uma luva de baseball. - Ele disse calmamente. Não sei por que eu não pensei antes em conseguir uma luva pra ele. Posso não saber muito sobre baseball, mas sei que você precisa de uma luva para jogar. Eu olhei o relógio de relance e percebi que nós não tínhamos tempo antes do teste de avaliação para ir a uma loja de artigos esportivos.

- Nós teremos que comprar isso depois dos testes. Talvez você pudesse pegar emprestado a do Tony. - Um suspiro aliviado escapou do seu pequeno corpo e ele concordou com a cabeça.

- É, o Tony irá emprestar. - Ele disse pensando consigo mesmo. - Nós vamos precisar de algumas bolas e de um thunderstick.

- O que é um thunderstick? - Perguntei. Seth deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Tony disse que ajuda você a rebater. - Eu concordei, ainda não sabendo o que era.

- Vamos apenas comprar a luva e algumas bolas hoje até que nós conversemos com o seu treinador, ok? - Ele concordou e deu um largo sorriso. Eu adorava vê-lo ficar tão animado com algo, _qualquer coisa que fosse_. Desde o divórcio, a única coisa em que ele estava interessado era em se meter em encrenca.

*******

Nós chegamos ao parque de baseball e eu fui praticamente dominada pelo caos que eu vi. Seth pulou do carro e disparou em direção a Tony, que estava parado com mais duas crianças. Enquanto eu me aproximava mais do grupo, eu percebi que a criança de cabelo preto não era uma criança. Ela tinha menos de 1,50m de altura, com um cabelo muito preto, espetado e desarrumado, fazendo com que ela simplesmente parecesse ter saído de um romance de C.S. Lewis. Sua pele pálida era impecável e eu pude dizer pelo designer de suas roupas que ela tinha dinheiro.

- Olá, eu sou a mãe do Seth, Bella. - Eu disse enquanto me aproximava. Ela abriu um sorriso pra mim.

- É tão bom conhecer você, Bella. Eu sou Alice. - Ela disse, apertando a minha mão. - Tony não tem parado de falar do Seth desde segunda-feira. - Eu ri suavemente, compreendendo o seu tom um tanto quanto irritado.

- Com o Seth foi a mesma coisa. Existe um vínculo entre Tony e o baseball, na verdade. Parece que seu filho fez lavagem cerebral no meu garoto. - Eu brinquei. Ela riu novamente e negou com a sua cabeça.

- Tony é meu sobrinho. Edward, o pai dele, está ajudando a avaliar as habilidades dos meninos, então eu vou ficar por aqui até que Tony tenha terminado. - Eu concordei e então olhei para os dois garotos. Eles estavam muito juntos, conversando em sussurros conspiratórios, o que normalmente não é um bom sinal.

- Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que nós precisamos fazer. Esta é a primeira vez que Seth joga baseball. - Eu olhei em volta e Alice indicou uma pequena mesa.

- É ali que você deve inscrever Seth. Vamos lá, eu vou com você. - Eu chamei Seth e Tony nos seguiu enquanto caminhávamos para a mesa de inscrição. Uma vez que Seth já estava devidamente inscrito com seu número, os garotos foram para as suas posições.

- Quanto tempo isso vai durar, tia Ally? - Uma garota bonita, próxima de Alice, perguntou.

- Vai demorar no mínimo uma hora. - Alice disse e, então, olhou de volta para mim. - Esta é Elizabeth, irmã de Anthony. - Ela parecia completamente diferente de Tony. Seu cabelo loiro morango liso alcançava o meio de suas costas e ela tinha os mais penetrantes olhos azul que eu já vi. A única semelhança que ela tinha com o seu irmão era a sua pele clara.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Elizabeth. - Eu disse educadamente. Ela sorriu e eu notei que ela parecia mais com o seu irmão quando ela não tinha a cara fechada.

- É um prazer conhecer você também. - Ela virou para a sua tia com um olhar pedinte. - Posso ficar com a Shannon e a Terry? - Alice olhou em volta até localizar as garotas.

- Sim, tudo bem. Apenas fique fora do caminho dos garotos, ok? - Ela concordou e foi em direção às arquibancadas.

- Então Bella, Tony disse que você se mudou recentemente para Carmel.

- Na verdade, desde sábado passado. Nós nos mudamos de uma pequena cidade da Península Olympic, que fica a cerca de quatro horas de Seattle.

- Hum. É frio lá. - Ela tremeu com o pensamento. Eu ri do seu desconforto. A maioria dos californianos não conhece a palavra "frio".

- E chuvoso. - Adicionei. - Sim, o tempo é o oposto do que vocês têm por aqui.

- Na verdade, meus irmãos e eu somos do Alaska. Então, fomos criados no frio, mas vim para visitar Edward quando ele estava na faculdade e me apaixonei pela Califórnia.

- Quantos irmãos você tem?

- Apenas Edward e...

- Eu! - Uma voz estrondosa me assustou e eu me virei para encarar um homem gigantesco.

- Emmett. - Ele disse enquanto ele se estendia para apertar a minha mão. Ele tinha um sorriso acolhedor com covinhas e olhos azul claro. Seu cabelo castanho tinha diversas luzes devido à exposição prolongada no Sol. Ele era enorme em seus 1,82m de altura.

- Bella. - Eu gaguejei atordoada com a sua impressionante fisionomia. Eu olhei discretamente para a sua mão esquerda e vi um anel de platina em seu dedo anelar. _Que figuras_. Ele olhou para Alice e sorriu, abrindo bem os seus braços e caminhando em direção a ela. Ela foi se afastando devagar.

- Nem pense nisso, Emm. - Ele a agarrou e ela se esquivou dos seus braços e rapidamente disparou em volta de mim.

- Vamos lá, mana. Eu só quero um abraço. - Ele disse enquanto caminhava em direção a ela com os braços abertos. Alice pulou atrás de mim tentando espiar sobre o meu ombro. Ele continuou rondando em direção a mim e eu ri fortemente antes de sair do seu caminho. Ele colocou os seus braços ao redor de Alice e a levantou como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano, seus braços imobilizados embaixo dos sólidos braços dele.

Eu ouvi um alto "Mwah" enquanto ele dava um beijo molhado em sua bochecha.

- Ew, Emmett nojento - Ele a colocou de volta no chão e ela limpou, furiosa, a sua bochecha.

- Agora eu preciso de lenços anti-bacterianos. - Ela choramingou enquanto ele seguia para a mesa dos treinadores.

- Isso terá volta, Emmett Cullen! - Ela gritou para as costas de Emmett. Ela virou para mim e, muito embora, ela ostentava a sua irritação, eu poderia dizer que, por trás disso, ela tinha adorado. - Este é o meu irmão mais velho, Emmett. Ele é dono de uma concessionária de carros clássicos no cais de Monterey. - Ela olhou em volta por um minuto, mas desistiu.

- Edward está por aqui em algum lugar. Ele é médico no Hospital Comunitário. - Eu lembrei daquela mãe na escola que mencionou que ele era médico e concordei com a cabeça.

- E você, o que faz, Alice?

- Eu sou coordenadora de eventos no Aquário. - Eu abri um sorriso ante a coincidência.

- Eu começo a trabalhar no Aquário em uma semana! - O rosto de Alice se iluminou e ela começou a pular no lugar, um pequeno grito saiu de seus lábios. _Ela tem uma grande energia._

- Que incrível! O que vai fazer? - Ela perguntou, animada.

- Eu sou uma bióloga marinha. Eu irei trabalhar, principalmente, com o projeto do tubarão branco.

- Wow. Onde você estudou?

- Eu fiz o meu bacharelado na Universidade de Washington, mas vim para Monterey para concluir o meu mestrado.

- Então você já morou aqui antes. - Ela simplesmente declarou. - Bem, então você deve conhecer todas as coisas legais de se fazer por aqui. - Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Não muito. Eu era uma universitária aplicada, então eu e o meu ex-marido não saíamos muito. Às vezes, nós íamos a um dos bons restaurantes da área, mas era isso e a praia as nossas formas de diversão.

- Oh, então você surfa? - Eu ri com a idéia de eu tentando me equilibrar em cima de uma pequena prancha enquanto era empurrada pelas ondas.

- Não. Eu tentei body boarding uma vez, mas foi um desastre. - Eu ri.

- Hmmm. Você joga golfe ou racqueball1? - Neguei com a cabeça novamente.

- Não, desculpe. Eu sou uma desajeitada de nascença, então evito qualquer tipo de esporte que eu puder. O coitado do Seth herdou os meus genes então eu estou um pouco preocupada em como ele se sairá no baseball.

- Ele ficará bem, não se preocupe. Não é um esporte de contato então são poucas as chances de ele se machucar.

_Assim espero_. Mas eu sabia que se houvesse uma oportunidade de se machucar, Seth iria achá-la.

- É uma pena que você não jogue racquetball. Jasper e eu jogamos, mas ele está abrindo um restaurante em Cannery Row, então ele não tem tido tempo para jogar ultimamente.

- Quem é Jasper? - Sua expressão se suavizou e ela se acalmou. Ela tinha um saudoso olhar em seu rosto antes de responder.

- Jasper é o meu noivo. Nós vamos nos casar depois da semana do dia do trabalho.

- Bem, meus parabéns.

- Obrigada. Então, você está familiarizada com as festividades da área? - Ela perguntou.

- Não, não muito. - Ela me guiou até as arquibancadas e nós assistimos Emmet arremessar pequenos lances para as crianças que estavam rebatendo.

- Bem, há o _Festival das Lanternas_ em Pacific Grove no verão e também tem esse evento chamado _Os Bons Velhos Tempos_ no próximo mês. É uma feira de rua e eles têm um desfile e a polícia faz uma competição de motos. Nós deveríamos ir todos juntos.

Ela começou a pular de novo e eu quis saber quanta cafeína essa garota tinha em seu corpo.

- Parece divertido.

- Vamos ver, então tem o festival de Jazz e nós temos fogos de artifícios na baía e também uma fantástica vida noturna em Row ou no centro de Monterey.

- Parece que há bastante coisa para se fazer por aqui, mas eu receio que, entre o trabalho e Seth, não me sobre muito tempo. Estou preocupada em como eu vou levar o Seth para o treino de baseball durante a semana.

- Eu não me importo de pegá-lo. - Ela se ofereceu. Grata, concordei. - Ele pode vir pra casa com o Tony e a Liz depois da escola e nós poderíamos levar ele para o treino nesses dias. - Eu odiei parecer que eu estava obrigando-a, mas eu não tinha muita opção já que não havia parentes por perto.

- Isso seria de grande ajuda, Alice, obrigada.

- Agora, precisamos ter certeza de que Seth ficará no time de Edward. De noite, eu falo com ele.

- Sei que isso faria Seth feliz. Eu acho que ele e Tony estão apegados para sempre. - Eu inclinei a cabeça em direção dos garotos, que estavam conversando com dois garotos maiores.

Nós continuamos a conhecer uma à outra até que fomos interrompidas por uma mulher irritante.

- Este é seu filho? - Ela perguntou enquanto arrastava Seth pelo braço. Imediatamente, ativei o modo Mamãe Urso e olhei furiosamente pra ela.

- É sim, agora solte ele. - Eu mandei. _Quem ela pensava que era para encostar no meu filho?_ Ela se irritou, mas o soltou. Seu cabelo castanho frizado estava voando em seu rosto e suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente avermelhadas por causa da raiva que a possuía.

- Seu pequeno bárbaro empurrou o meu filho na lama. - Ela indicou com a mão o seu filho. Eu olhei por sobre os seus ombros e vi um dos garotos que Seth estava conversando antes coberto da cabeça aos pés de lama. Não havia um único pedaço de seu corpo que não estivesse sujo. Eu olhei para Seth e ele estava com um brilho desafiante em seu olhar.

- Ele estava sendo mau com o Tony e eu não podia deixá-lo dizer aquele tipo de coisa sobre a mãe dele. - Ele cruzou os braços e se manteve firme. Eu olhei para Tony, que estava sussurrando algo no ouvido de Alice. Ela esfregava as suas costas, acalmando-o e lançou um olhar repulsivo à mulher que estava diante de nós quando ela começou a falar de novo.

- James nunca diria nada ofensivo a respeito da mãe de alguém. Eu o ensinei a ter respeito, ao contrário de você. - Ela acusou. Eu nunca quis bater tanto em alguém como eu queria naquele momento. Seth se mentia em encrenca, mas ele também possuía um forte senso de justiça e honestidade.

- Jéssica, eu acho que você precisa ensinar o seu filho a ter compaixão. - Alice cortou-a com uma fúria que me assustou um pouco. _Compaixão? Que tal um pouco das velhas boas maneiras?_ - Tony acabou de confirmar a história de Seth.

- Mas é claro que ele mentiria pelo amigo. - De repente, Alice estava na frente dela, ficando na ponta dos pés para que conseguisse olhar nos olhos dela. Sua fisionomia de fada ficou dura e eu vi Jessica se encolher levemente ante o confronto.

- Eu sugiro que você dê a volta, pegue o seu filho imprestável e saia antes que eu lhe machuque. - Eu estava perplexa com a fúria por trás das palavras de Alice. Jessica olhou para mim, hesitante, e então se voltou para Alice antes de girar nos seus saltos e sair.

- Wow, me lembre de nunca te pegar de mal-humor. - Eu ri enquanto Alice virava pra mim com um travesso sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu queria ter feito isso há muito tempo. O filho dela não estava no nosso time na última temporada, mas ela sempre achava um jeito de vir ao nosso campo quando o seu filho estava jogando em outro. Ela flerta descaradamente e já se insinuou para Edward, Emmet e Jasper milhares de vezes. Rosalie quase arrancou a sua cabeça no All-Stars do ano passado.

- Quem é Rosalie?

- Ela é a mulher de Emmett. Eles têm três garotas, então Emmet mantém o seu nível de testosterona sendo treinador. - Eu olhei em volta e Seth caminhava com Tony, colocando seu braço sobre os seus ombros. Eles estavam conversando silenciosamente e eu não pude evitar de me preocupar quanto aos planos que Seth tinha em mente.

- Seth, - Ele olhou pra cima e seu sorriso desapareceu enquanto ele olhava com uma cara feia pra mim. - nós já conversamos sobre isso antes, nada de agressões físicas. - Ele concordou e olhou para o chão.

- Eu sei, mãe. Ele simplesmente disse algumas coisas muito más que fizeram Tony chorar e eu disse para ele parar mas ele não ouviu. - Ele olhou para mim com um brilho em seus olhos. - Ele não disse mais nada depois que ele estava coberto de lama. - Eu tentei reprimir a risada que estava crescendo no meu peito. Eu não podia ser má com ele, porque eu senti o mesmo desejo de empurrar Jéssica momentos antes.

Alice deixou escapar uma pequena risada ao meu lado com as palavras de Seth e eu olhei para ela enquanto ela se virava rapidamente tentando esconder o riso silencioso que ela estava fazendo. _Os ombros balançando a entregaram._ Tony tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

- Bem... apenas não faça mais isso. - Seth deu um sorriso exagerado, mostrando os dentes da frente.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu prometo que não vou empurrá-lo na lama de novo. - Eu sabia que tinha mais alguma coisa engrenando em sua pequena mente, mas sabia que seria desnecessário insistir, então concordei, encerrando o assunto.

- Você já terminaram, rapazes? - Alice perguntou aos garotos.

- Sim, e Seth foi incrível arremessando, rebatendo e pegando - Anthony elogiou. Ele era um menino tão doce. Eu rezava para que essa postura tranquila passasse um pouco para Seth.

- Puxa, mãe! - Seth disse, animado. - Tony consegue arremessar forte a bola, eu nem conseguia ver. - Ele disse em tom reverencial. - Eu quero arremessar rápido assim também. - Sorri perante a sua determinação.

- É preciso muita prática. - Eu disse encorajando-o, mas eu obtive a reação contrária. Seus ombros encolheram um pouco e ele suspirou.

- Eu queria que o papai estivesse aqui. Ele poderia me ajudar assim como o Treinador Cullen ajuda o Tony. - O desejo que estava presente na voz dele cortou o meu coração. Eu o puxei pra perto de mim e por um momento eu pensei que ele me deixaria confortá-lo, mas ele me empurrou e me olhou brabo.

- Por favor, mãe. Não em frente dos meus amigos. - Ele sussurrou e eu ri com o seu incômodo em ter qualquer contato físico com a sua mãe em público.

- Bem, foi um prazer conhecer você, Alice. Nós, provavelmente, devemos trocar telefones. - Eu alcancei o meu telefone a ela e ela me alcançou o seu para adicionarmos os nossos números e, então, nos despedimos e seguimos nossos caminhos separadamente.

Nós paramos em uma pequena loja de artigos esportivos no caminho para casa e compramos algumas bolas de baseball e duas luvas, uma para Seth e outra para mim. Provavelmente seria inútil eu ensiná-lo a jogar, mas eu precisava ser tanto mãe quanto pai, já que eu o afastei de sua figura paterna.

Sempre que podia, Seth me arrastava para fora para treinar com ele. Buddy amava o nosso treino, pois cada vez que eu perdia a bola, ele ia buscá-la com sua boca e corria pelo quintal brincando afastado com ela. De vez em quando, Dave, nosso vizinho de oitenta anos, vinha e dava dicas de como Seth poderia pegar e arremessar. Seth sempre foi atencioso com tudo que ele estava ensinando. Eu vi uma determinação nele que eu nunca tinha visto antes e silenciosamente agradeci ao Anthony por ter feito com que Seth aguardasse ansiosamente por algo.

*******

Terça-feira à noite, enquanto eu estava fazendo o jantar, o telefone tocou.

- Alô. É a senhora Black? - Uma voz aveludada no outro lado da linha perguntou. Eu senti uma pequena sensação de familiaridade, mas não consegui identificá-la.

- Sim, é ela.

- Olá, é o treinador Cullen. Eu sou o pai de Anthony. - Eu sorri e pensei um pouco a respeito do que a outra mãe havia dito naquele primeiro dia de aula. Se a voz dele fosse próxima à indicação de como ele era, eu tenho certeza de que ela não estava exagerando.

- Olá treinador, por favor, me chame de Bella.

- Eu estou ligando para lhe informar que o Seth está no nosso time. E eu acho que não conseguiria encarar o meu filho se ele não estivesse. - Ele riu de novo e eu descobri que estava sorrindo com ele.

- Seth vai ficar animado ao ouvir isso.

- Bem, os treinos serão nas terças e nas quintas-feiras, das quatro horas até as seis, começando nessa quinta, no mesmo campo que nós estávamos no sábado. Alice disse que ela ficaria feliz em trazer Seth da escola para casa nesses dias e eu o levarei ao parque com Anthony. Você pode pegá-lo no parque quando você sair do trabalho. Pode ser?

- Isso seria ótimo. Nessa quinta-feira, eu posso levá-lo porque eu só vou começar a trabalhar na segunda. - Eu disse, sem pensar.

- Eu também quero conversar com você sobre o talento de Seth. - Eu revirei os olhos. Se ele fosse um pouco como eu, a pobre criança não teria nenhum. - Ele tem uma habilidade natural. - Eu fiquei em choque enquanto assimilava suas palavras.

- Hum... nós estamos falando da mesma criança? Garoto nativo americano que é o melhor amigo do seu filho? - Sua risada se transformou numa gargalhada com a minha descrença.

- Por que você está tão surpresa? - Ele disse entre as risadas.

- Porque meu filho, infelizmente, foi amaldiçoado pelos meus genes desajeitados. Eu devo alertá-lo que ele tem tendência a sofrer acidentes.

- Então, isso é uma boa coisa, visto que eu sou médico. - Eu ri calmamente à sua piada. Era animador a maneira agradável que nós estávamos brincando um com o outro. - Então... Eu estava dizendo que ele possui um braço muito bom. Eu seriamente penso que se ele focar e direcionar um pouco da força de sua precisão, ele será um excelente arremessador.

- Wow. Eu nem sei o que dizer. O que ele precisa fazer para ser um arremessador?

- Ele tem de praticar mais vezes durante a semana. Você tem alguém que possa ajudá-lo? - Eu bufei e cobri meu nariz com a mão, envergonhada com a resposta nada educada. Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

- Não, a menos que meu vizinho de oitenta anos conte. Honestamente, eu faço o possível pra treinar com ele.

- Tudo bem. Bem, como eu já estou trabalhando com o Tony, uma criança a mais não fará mal. Nós costumamos treinar nas segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras, então que tal ele vir para casa conosco até a temporada terminar?

Eu respirei um pouco aliviada. Eu estava olhando diversas atividades extracurriculares, mas a maioria deles era muito cara e eu não tive a chance de procurar escolinhas integrais. Então, isso me dará mais tempo para achar alguma coisa.

- Parece ser uma ótima idéia. Você realmente não se importa?

- Não, nem um pouco. No entanto, quando ele estiver na liga profissional, eu vou querer algum crédito. - Ele disse sério e eu ri. - Bem, foi bom conhecer você.

- Sim, você também.

- Oh... espere, eu esqueci... Seth tem uma luva de baseball? Ele pegou a do Tony emprestada nos testes.

- Sim. Nós compramos uma após os testes. Seu filho foi muito doce ao dividir com o Seth.

- Tony é uma excelente criança. Ele realmente gosta de Seth. Peça para ele trazer a sua luva na quinta. - Ele parou por um minuto e eu me perguntei se a ligação havia caído antes de ele falar de novo.

- Hum... você se importaria de ser a mãe do time? - A pergunta dele soou com uma espécie de apreensão.

- E o que é preciso fazer? - Perguntei.

- Nós precisamos de uma tabela com os dias do treino, os dias dos jogos e os lanches e os nomes dos integrantes do time e, também, geralmente, a mãe do time é responsável pela festa do final da temporada. No entanto, minha irmã cuidou disso anteriormente então cabe a você decidir como tratar disso. Há algumas outras pequenas tarefas, mas basicamente é isso.

- Claro. Parece ser divertido. - Eu concordei sinceramente.

- Excelente. Eu lhe darei mais informações na quinta. Obrigado de novo, Bella.

- Sem problema, treinador.

- Por favor, é Edward. - Ele disse em um tom amigável.

- Edward, então. Eu vejo você na quinta. - Nós desligamos o telefone e pela primeira vez desde a mudança eu me senti animada com algo. Toda essa confusão me deixou insegura a respeito do que eu estava fazendo, mas agora eu senti como se realmente estivesse construindo uma vida pra nós e que não havia melhor maneira para isso do que entrando de cabeça nas atividades do meu filho e fazendo amigos no processo.

- Seth? - Eu chamei da sala de estar. Ele veio correndo com o seu sapo na mão. _Pelo menos não é uma cobra._

- O treinador Cullen ligou e você está no mesmo time que o Tony. - Ele vibrou e pulou, fazendo com que os olhos do sapo se arregalassem cada vez que ele se mexia.

- Yay! Isso vai ser divertido! Obrigado mãe! - Ele correu para mim e eu levantei a mão para impedi-lo.

- Coloque todos os répteis e anfíbios longe e lave as suas mãos antes de me tocar. - Ele sorriu e correu de volta para o seu quarto. Agora, se eu somente pudesse convencê-lo a livrar a nossa casa desse tipo de criaturas, meu mundo seria perfeito.

1 Jogo praticado em uma área fechada entre dois ou quatro jogadores, que usam raquetes para rebaterem bolas de borracha contra a parede.


	6. 6 Primeiro Treino

**Translator: Miss Bee  
**

**Chapter 6 : First Practice**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 6**

**Primeiro Treino**

_**Edward Cullen**_

As seleções foram exaustivas. Eu esperava que os outros treinadores não percebessem o potencial de Seth. Eu não deveria lhes ter subestimado. Quando cheguei, ouvi o treinador Bell conversando com seu assistente sobre Seth e sobre transformá-lo no novo "Campeão Cullen". Ele estava entre os cinco primeiros para a escalação deles, então eu sabia que não poderia esperar para capturá-lo. Infelizmente ao fazer isso, eu estaria desistindo de um arremessador já estável. Eu rezei silenciosamente para que não estivesse errado com as minhas estimativas.

Depois de três horas de discussões sobre os times, nós finalmente chegamos a um acordo. Emmett era uma fera quando o assunto eram as escalações. Nós tínhamos a vantagem de sermos os campeões do All-Star da última temporada, mas de acordo com alguns treinadores, nós não deveríamos tê-la. Após Emmett ter se metido em encrenca com um dos treinadores mais falastrões, eu o mandei para casa antes que ele fosse parar na cadeia.

Sempre me surpreendeu os extremos pelo qual algumas pessoas poderiam chegar por causa de um jogo. Eu sou tão competitivo quanto qualquer outro cara, mas eu traço uma linha até a falta de espírito esportivo. Já vi treinadores e pais sendo expulsos de jogos por causa de linguajar chulo, ameaças aos juízes e por brigas. Os adultos eram dez vezes piores que as crianças. Porém, dependendo do treinador e de suas táticas de ensino desonesto, as crianças podiam ficar tão ruins quanto. _Política. Precisa mesmo haver política até em uma pequena liga de beisebol?_

Eu fiquei contente, sobretudo com as nossas escolhas. Imediatamente reconheci duas famílias na nossa lista que tinham a fama de causar problemas. Estava destinado a acontecer. Ao menos eu já havia lidado com os Newton e os Crowley antes, então eu já sabia o que esperar. Eu gemi internamente com a ideia de ter que despachar Jessica Newton a cada jogo e treino.

Eu cheguei tarde naquela noite e Anthony já estava dormindo, então nem me dei ao trabalho de acordá-lo para contar sobre Seth. Eu teria que voltar ao hospital cedo pela manhã, então não poderia falar com ele até a próxima noite. Eu odiei pensar pelo que ele ia fazer Alice passar amanhã. Eu ri para mim com esse pensamento.

Terça à noite eu entrei em casa e encontrei meu filho sentado na bancada da cozinha e Alice inclinada sobre um joelho ralado.

- Pai! - Anthony gritou quando me viu. Alice se virou com um suspiro de alívio.

- Graças à Deus o médico chegou. Venha cuidar disso, eu tenho um casamento para planejar e preciso ir pro trabalho. - Ela jogou um pedaço de flanela para mim e beijou Anthony na testa.

- Obrigado, Tia Ally. - Tony disse enquanto ela saía de casa. Eu andei até Anthony e me abaixei para dar uma melhor olhada em seu joelho.

- É Campeão, parece que você se conectou com o asfalto. - Tony assentiu com a cabeça mas continuou firme enquanto eu gentilmente espanava a poeira e a sujeira do machucado.

- Eu caí da minha bicicleta. - Eu olhei para ele enquanto ele falava.

- Você estava usando capacete? - Ele rolou os olhos e assentiu.

- Sim, pai. - Eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso e continuei a limpar seu joelho. Ele franziu o rosto levemente.

- Desculpa, Ferinha. Esfolamentos não são divertidos. - Eu terminei a limpeza e depois o besuntei com creme antibiótico e coloquei um largo Band-Aid sobre o ferimento. É incrível como um Band-Aid consegue consertar qualquer dano à uma criança.

- Prontinho. - Ele sorriu para mim e então eu vi a agitação crescendo nele, e sabia que eu não teria sossego até que ele tivesse sugado de mim a última gota de informação sobre as escalações.

- Quem nós pegamos? Nós ficamos com Seth? Ficamos com alguém do ano passado? - As perguntas foram atiradas para mim em uma rápida sucessão. Eu ergui minha mão para que ele parasse, fui até o meu escritório para pegar a escalação na minha mesa e a entreguei à ele. Ele animadamente abriu o papel e leu os nomes da lista.

- Você escolheu Seth antes? - Ele perguntou admirado. Eu assenti para o grande sorriso que veio em seu rosto.

- Obrigado, pai! - Ele jogou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me deu um enorme abraço de sete anos de idade.

- De nada, Ferinha. Mas como eu escolhi Seth, agora nós perdemos o Jeff Dirk, então vamos ficar sem outro bom arremessador. Você vai ter que me ajudar a ensinar à Seth a arremessar. - Tony começou a quicar para cima e para baixo de alegria.

- Ah! Isso é tão legal! Ele vai ficar tão animado! - Seu entusiasmo era contagiante. Ele olhou novamente para a lista e leu os nomes de alguns membros do nosso time do ano passado, mas então eu vi seu cenho franzir e um olhar triste veio em seus olhos.

- O que foi? - Eu catuquei seu ombro gentilmente com o meu. Ele fez uma careta para o papel e depois olhou para mim.

- Você escolheu James Newton e Laurent Crowley. - Ele acusou e tacou o papel de volta na minha mesa, saindo disparado da cozinha. _Que diabos?!_ Ele tinha se jogado no sofá e estava olhando para fora da janela.

- Anthony, qual o problema? - Eu perguntei enquanto entrei na sala e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele expirou profundamente.

- James ficou dizendo umas coisas ruins sobre a mamãe nos testes. - Eu me irritei com a memória. Alice me contou o que tinha acontecido no campo quando cheguei em casa naquela noite, mas eu não me dei conta de que tinha sido James quem Seth havia enfrentado. _Que maravilha!_ Eu corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e o puxei levemente, tentando arranjar um jeito de solucionar isso. A escalação já estava decidida. Não havia nenhuma maneira de mudá-la agora.

- Eu não posso mudar a escalação, Tony. - Eu olhei para ele, suplicando para que ele entendesse. - Nós vamos ter que aprender a trabalharmos todos juntos. - Anthony assentiu com a cabeça, mas continuou a encarar para fora da janela. Ele virou e me olhou nos olhos com determinação.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, mas se ele disse qualquer coisa ruim sobre a mamãe mais uma vez, eu machuco ele. - Eu me espantei com o rosnado que veio de seu pequeno corpo. Talvez Seth iria colocar algum fogo em meu filho. Ele era sempre tão reservado e eu ficava constantemente preocupado de que a morte da mãe o afetasse mais do que ele demonstrava. Contudo, eu não queria que ele pensasse que a violência fosse um caminho para resolver um problema.

- Brigar não é a resposta, Tony. - Ele deu de ombros e olhou de volta para a janela. - Tony. - Eu repreendi.

- Ele disse que ela morreu porque era uma péssima mãe e me odiava ter como filho. - Eu o trouxe para meu colo e ele enterrou o rosto em meu peito. Eu tentei conter o rugido que brotou em mim pelas coisas odiosas que aquele estúpido garoto Newton tinha dito.

- Tony, você sabe que sua mãe amava você. - Ele assentiu contra meu peito e eu ouvi uma fungada abafada pela minha camisa. - Você não pode deixar ninguém fazer você duvidar disso. - Eu afaguei seus cachos cor de bronze até que ele se acalmasse. - Você está legal? - Eu sussurrei silenciosamente.

- Tô. Nós podemos ligar pro Seth agora e contar pra ele sobre o time? - Me admirava o quão rápido ele conseguia se animar novamente. _Vai ver foi por causa do Seth_. Eu sorri e o levantei alto sobre minha cabeça enquanto ele gargalhava. Eu me inclinei para frente e rapidamente me movi depois de colocá-lo de volta no sofá.

Eu passei a próxima hora ligando para os pais da lista, mas não consegui entender a sensação irritante de que eu já tinha ouvido a voz da mãe de Seth antes. Eu tentei vasculhar pela minha mente mas simplesmente não conseguia distinguir um rosto.

- O que você sabe sobre a mãe do Seth? - Eu perguntei para Alice quando ela chegou, tarde da noite. Ela se sentou no divã perto de mim no balcão. A noite estava linda com uma lua cheia dançando em cima da água.

- Ela vai começar a trabalhar no Aquarium na próxima semana. Por quê? - Ela me olhou curiosa.

- A voz dela me lembra alguém, mas eu não consigo descobrir quem. - Ela sorriu para mim e engatou em tudo que sabia.

- Ela é Bióloga Marinha e vai trabalhar com o projeto do tubarão branco. Ela acabou de se mudar para cá há umas duas semanas, vinda de Washington e é solteira. - Ela me deu um sorriso malicioso e eu ignorei a óbvia conotação por trás de seu sorriso.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. Se ela acabou de se mudar, então eu provavelmente ainda não a conheci. Dei de ombros em desdém.

- Eu já disse que ela é bonita? - Alice falou lentamente, observando minha reação com cuidado.

- Alice. Por favor. - Eu disse em um tom irritado.

- Que foi? Ela é. - Alice defendeu. - Eu nunca vi um cabelo marrom tão lindo e ela tem olhos muito expressivos. - Seu sorriso se alargou enquanto descrevia as feições dela. Eu virei os olhos e me levantei.

- Boa noite, Alice. - Eu quis escapar antes que ela engatasse em mais um papo de "Você precisa seguir em frente".

***

A tarde de quinta-feira chegou rapidamente. Alice apanhou as crianças na escola e já estava com Anthony pronto para o treino quando eu cheguei em casa. Ela enfiou um sanduíche na minha mão quando eu entrei pela porta e todo o equipamento estava na traseira do Volvo antes que eu pudesse trocar meu uniforme de cirurgia por um par de jeans e uma camiseta de beisebol.

- Vocês precisam correr, senão chegarão atrasados! - Ela gritou da cozinha. Eu joguei o resto do sanduíche na boca e bati na porta de Tony ao passar.

- Vamos lá, Campeão! - Eu cheguei até a porta da rua mas me virei, reparando que ele não tinha saído do quarto. Eu voltei, abri a porta de seu quarto e o encontrei vazio.

- Cadê Anthony? - Eu perguntei à Alice ao voltar para a cozinha. Ela riu e apontou para fora.

- Ele está sentado no carro desde que você chegou em casa. Eu acho que ele está só um pouquinho ansioso. - Ela riu um pouco mais e bateu levemente em meu ombro.

Eu sorri e corri para o carro, não querendo estressá-lo ainda mais. Subi no carro e encontrei uma criança agitada.

- Por que demorou tanto? - Ele perguntou com uma voz exasperada.

- Calma. Nós vamos chegar a tempo. - Eu ri. - Você se preocupa mais que sua Vovó Esme. - Ele balançou a cabeça e eu ri de sua óbvia negação para a minha acusação.

- Ninguém se preocupa mais que a Vovó. - Ele disse e depois relaxou quando estávamos a apenas alguns minutos do estacionamento. Nós chegamos antes que todos. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para o meu filho.

- Viu, ainda assim a gente chegou antes de todo mundo. Pega o equipamento, que eu vou pegar o _cooler_. - Ele correu até a traseira do carro e tirou a enorme bolsa de lá. Parecia quase tão grande quanto ele, mas Tony a carregou como um profissional. Assim que eu retirei o _cooler_, Emmett estacionou e desceu de seu Jeep.

- Com o que você precisa de ajuda? - Ele perguntou ao chegar no meu carro.

- Pegue a cesta de bolas e aqui estão as chaves do almoxarifado. Traga as bases e monte-as. - Emmett assentiu e pegou as chaves e as bolas, e depois correu até o abrigo.

Anthony tinha colocado todos os tacos para fora e os alinhado na grade, perfeitamente separados. Eu fiz uma nota mental para verificá-lo por TOC.

- Vamos fazer uns arremessos enquanto esperamos os outros chegarem. - Eu disse ao bagunçar o cabelo de Tony. Ele sorriu largamente e pegou sua luva.

Enquanto Tony se aquecia, vários garotos começavam a chegar com os pais. Eu tirei meu filho do campo e andei até o conglomerado. Emmett estava falando os nomes e os checando em sua prancheta. Olhei em volta, procurando por Seth mas não o vi. Eu ouvi uma voz alta gritando por Anthony e ao olhar por sobre o ombro, vi Seth correndo do estacionamento, vindo em uma linha reta até Tony.

Eu sorri quando eles se cumprimentaram com uma batida em seus punhos. Acenei para eles se juntarem ao grupo assim que Emmett tinha acabado com a lista. Emmett começou a explicar as regras ao nosso time e depois se virou para me apresentar.

- Bom, somos só nós dois treinando, então nós ficaríamos agradecidos por qualquer ajuda vinda dos pais durante os treinos. - Algumas cabeças assentiram em acordo e eu ouvi alguns apoiando vocalmente ao meu pedido.

- Nossa mãe do time é Bella Black e ela vai cuidar dos cronogramas e da confraternização do final da temporada. - Eu olhei para Seth e ele apontou sobre meu outro ombro. Eu me virei e momentaneamente esqueci o que estava falando ao avistar a mulher que eu tinha encontrado na praia semana passada. Ela parecia levemente estupefada também. Rapidamente me virei de volta para Seth.

- Aquela é a sua mãe? - Ele assentiu e eu tive que sorrir com a coincidência. Um dos pais perguntou sobre as posições e Emmett retomou a conversa.

- Toda criança irá jogar em cada uma das posições em algum momento durante a temporada. À medida que suas habilidades melhorarem, eles serão transferidos para o jardim interno, e se demonstrarem força e determinação eles terão uma chance de arremessar. - Emmett respondeu a mais algumas perguntas enquanto eu sorria feito um bobo. Ocasionalmente, eu lançava um olhar para Bella mas ela rapidamente o desviaria. _Provavelmente ela deve estar se sentindo tão desconfortável quanto eu, agora._ Por alguma razão, aquilo me fez sorrir mais ainda.

- Vamos começar com esse treinamento. Garotos, se aproximem. - Emmett rugiu e todos os meninos se amontoaram até ele. Eu me coloquei a seu lado e dei o grito de guerra antes de todos os garotos gritarem em um uníssono.

- Um, Dois, Três, VAI GIANTS!

Emmett separou os meninos em três grupos, um de rebatedores, um de receptores e o último de jardineiros. Ele pediu à Mike Newton para trabalhar com as crianças nos jardins, eu fiquei com as recepções, Emmett pegou os grupos de rebatedores e nós rapidamente nos separamos. _Me pergunto o que ela está pensando agora._ - Eu ri para mim mesmo enquanto ia trabalhar acertando bolas no ar.

***

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Seth tinha me levado à loucura nos últimos dois dias com sua constante tagarelice sobre beisebol. Apesar disso, eu sorria e agia interessada toda vez que ele vinha com o assunto. Eu estava extremamente feliz que o Treinador Cullen ficaria com o papel de mentor do esporte.

Nós estávamos um pouco atrasados quando paramos no estacionamento do campo. Assim que eu estacionei o carro, Seth já estava correndo porta afora até o outro lado do campo. Eu desci do carro e andei até o aglomerado de pais. Emmett estava falando sobre as regras do time e eu torci para que me misturasse e não fosse notada por estarmos atrasados, mas então ouvi aquela voz suave do telefonema de poucos dias atrás.

- Bom, somos só nós dois treinando, então nós ficaríamos agradecidos por qualquer ajuda vinda dos pais durante os treinos. - Minha cabeça disparou até o homem de cabelos cor de bronze parado a alguns metros de Emmett, e meu queixo caiu.

- Nossa mãe do time é Bella Black e ela vai cuidar dos cronogramas e da confraternização do final da temporada. - Eu senti um rubor familiar atingir minhas bochechas com o som do meu nome, e ele se virou e olhou para mim. Suas feições foram da curiosidade ao reconhecimento em um flash e ele se voltou novamente para Seth.

- Aquela é a sua mãe? - Ele perguntou ao meu filho e minhas bochechas arderam mais quentes do que antes. Seth assentiu, e Edward se virou para mim, um sorriso torto em seus lábios. Emmett continuou com o discurso, respondendo as perguntas dos outros pais. Eu me peguei encarando Edward e foi só quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, que eu saí do meu transe e desviei o olhar. _Ele é casado!_ - Eu fiquei dizendo a mim mesma várias e várias vezes mas meus olhos continuaram a vagar de volta em direção à ele.

Eu me recolhi e fui sentar nas arquibancadas enquanto os treinadores levavam os meninos para o campo. Meus olhos raramente se desgrudavam do deus de cabelo bronzeado no campo. Ele era tão bom com os garotos, dando encorajamento e parando ocasionalmente para mostrá-los a maneira correta de pegar a bola. Eu observei Seth enquanto ele absorvia com um aspecto de veneração heróica tudo que Edward o ensinava.

- Ei, Sra. Black? - Eu olhei para o homem loiro que estava jogando bolas baixas para os garotos. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados na grade da parte de trás e tinha um amplo sorriso em seu rosto.

- É só Bella. - Eu respondi e seu sorriso se alargou.

- Casada? - Ele perguntou e eu me senti desconfiada com a pergunta. Geralmente os homens não eram tão óbvios sobre sua atenção.

- Ahn... divorciada. - Eu disse e depois desviei o olhar rapidamente, tentando evitar o seu interesse quanto à minha situação matrimonial e esperando que sua atenção retornasse aos meninos.

- Bella! - Uma voz cantante soou atrás de mim e eu me virei, grata pela interrupção. Alice subiu na arquibancada até perto de mim e olhou para a praga que me observava faminta, antes de voltar sua atenção inteiramente para mim.

- Como tem passado essa semana? - Ela perguntou, ignorando completamente o estorvo do outro lado da cerca. Eu ouvi uma pequena bufada e depois, de canto de olho, vi que ele tinha virado e andado de volta até os garotos. Assim que ele estava fora do campo de audição, eu sussurrei para ela.

- Quem era aquele?

- Aquele é o infame Michael Newton, da _Newton Construction_. - Ela enrugou o nariz e continuou. - Ele e a mulher não têm a melhor das reputações por aqui. Ele tende a ser um tanto fanfarrão e você já conheceu sua adorável esposa.

- Jessica? - Ela assentiu para o meu conhecimento. _Ótimo! A Bruxa Malvada do Oeste ia ser uma pedra no meu sapato pelo resto da temporada._

- A própria. Eu já te falei de algumas de suas... bem... melhores qualidades. - Ela balançou a cabeça enojada. - Eu só sinto muito por Edward, ele vai ter que administrar as investidas dela pelos próximos três meses. - Eu olhei para o campo e vi aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes fixados em mim. Eu senti o calor subir para as minhas bochechas e rapidamente olhei em outra direção.

- Você finalmente conheceu Edward? - Alice perguntou ao seguir meu olhar para fora do campo.

- Informalmente. - Eu disse quieta. - Porém, nós nos encontramos na praia, na noite em que eu me mudei pra cá. - Alice ficou ligeiramente tomada de surpresa pela minha afirmativa, então eu tentei rapidamente explicar, não querendo que ela pegasse a ideia errada. - Eu estava com meu cachorro correndo na praia e ele não queria deixar Edward em paz. - Eu dei de ombros mostrando que não era uma grande coisa, mas pela expressão nos olhos de Alice, eu não tinha certeza se ela sentia o mesmo.

- Quando foi isso?

- Há uma semana de Sábado passado. - Alice engoliu o ar longamente e me encarou com os olhos largos.

- Dia oito? - Ela perguntou curiosa. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, com um olhar questionador.

- É, por quê? - Ela apenas meneou lentamente a cabeça.

- Só uma enorme coincidência. - Ela continuou a me confundir com suas respostas crípticas.

- O que que é uma coincidência? - Eu pensei sobre a coincidência de Edward e eu termos nos conhecido na praia e depois nossos filhos virarem amigos, mas isso não explicava a forte reação que ela teve ao ouvir a data. Alice pareceu sair de seu espanto.

- Nada. Como Seth está indo no treinamento? - Eu fiquei um pouco incomodada com sua mudança repentina de assunto, mas me senti um tanto boba por não ser capaz de responder à questão pelo fato de ter ficado babando pelo irmão dela mais cedo.

- Ahn... ele parece estar indo bem. - Eu olhei através do campo e o encontrei com Emmett agachado com um taco nas mãos. Emmett estava parado atrás dele, o ajudando a ficar na posição correta para rebater, e depois lhe entregou o bastão. Seth colocou o bastão para trás e o pousou em seu ombro. Emmett gentilmente retirou o bastão do ombro dele e o mostrou como segurá-lo. Tinha uma doçura no modo com que Emmett falava com os garotos. Pelo curto período de tempo que eu o conhecia, eu já sabia que ele amava o jogo e queria dividir seu entusiasmo com o sobrinho. - Emmett é muito bom com os meninos. - Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- É, eu me sinto mal por ele. Todo esse conhecimento em beisebol e nenhum garoto para compartilhar. Anthony é completamente mimado entre Edward e Emmett e a paixão deles pelo jogo. Eles transformaram o menino em uma máquina de estatísticas ambulante. - Eu ri alto com sua afirmação.

- Aparentemente, isso passou pro meu filho. Seth, que - que eu saiba - jamais tinha assistido beisebol na TV, de repente chega e começa a declamar os gráficos de rebates do Sammy Sosa. - Ela sorriu largamente.

- Você sabe que Edward está realmente animado em ensinar ao Seth a arremessar. Tony não parou de falar nisso desde Terça-feira.

- Eu só estou grata por ele estar o orientando. Eu não sei nada de beisebol.

- É bastante simples. - Uma voz profunda respondeu atrás de nós. Eu olhei para cima, surpresa que alguém esteve bisbilhotando a nossa conversa.

- Tyler Crowley. Jogador do _San Francisco 49ers_. - Ele se apresentou com um sorriso pomposo. _Quem faz isso? Eu jamais sonharia em dizer "Isabella Swan, Bióloga marinha"._ Estava óbvio que ele pensava demais em si mesmo. Auto-importância jorrando de cada nesga de músculo.

Eu olhei para Alice e ela tinha o mesmo olhar aborrecido que eu tinha certeza que estava plantado em meu rosto.

- Eu pensei que você fosse um jogador aposentado. - Ela cantou com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. - Você não tinha sido expulso por uso de esteróides, ano passado? - Eu bufei e depois cobri minha boca rapidamente, desviando o olhar para tentar esconder o humor das palavras dela. Porém não consegui segurar o tremor dos meus ombros ao rir silenciosamente.

- Aqueles processos nunca foram provados. - Ele disse, desafiador. Alice deu de ombros delicadamente, olhou de volta para mim e piscou, me mandando para um estado incontrolável de gargalhadas.

- Que seja. - Tyler levantou e andou em direção ao estacionamento.

- Ele vai refletir no carro por um tempo. Não é com ele que você deve se preocupar. A esposa, Lauren, é uma vaca. Acredite em mim. Você vai saber quando vê-la. Imagine a Barbie, inchada em todo o lugar que uma cirurgia pudesse inchá-la. - Suas mãos foram até seu peito ao enfatizar onde aquilo seria, e depois ela riu. - O filho dela é uma peste também. Ele é o melhor amigo de James, o garoto que implicou com Anthony nos testes de seleção. - Eu assenti para que ela soubesse que eu tinha conhecimento sobre quem ela falava.

- Aqueles dois garotos têm sido cruéis com Anthony desde que ele começou a escola. Eu acho que com Seth por perto as coisas vão melhorar. - Eu sorri me desculpando.

- Eu preciso me desculpar de antemão por qualquer coisa que Seth venha a fazer no futuro. Ele nem sempre pensa antes de agir. - Alice balançou a mão, despachando.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Tony precisa de um pouco de aventura na vida dele. Ele é reservado demais.

- Você tem planos para hoje à noite depois do treino? - Alice perguntou.

- Não, só ir para casa e fazer o jantar.

- Por que vocês não vêm e comem uma pizza com a gente? - Eu sorri para o convite dela.

- Isso parece fantástico. - Eu também tinha um lado masoquista em mim que queria descobrir um pouco mais sobre Edward. Eu tentei me convencer de que era apenas porque Seth iria passar tanto tempo com ele. Era apenas correto que eu aprendesse um pouco mais sobre o homem que ficaria com o meu filho por três dias na semana.

- Quem vai estar lá? - Eu perguntei tentando sondar um pouco mais de informação sobre a esposa de Edward.

- Só Edward, Tony, Liz e eu, e claro, você e Seth. - Eu assenti minha cabeça, sem receber a verdadeira resposta para minha pergunta.

- A esposa de Edward está trabalhando? - Uma expressão sofrida veio no rosto de Alice e eu considerei me desculpar por me intrometer quando ela respondeu.

- Tanya, a esposa de Edward, morreu três anos atrás. - Meu coração foi parar nos dedos dos pés com a dor que ouvi em sua voz. Ela obviamente era muito próxima da mulher de Edward. Eu murmurei uma condolência, mas ela apenas sorriu levemente para mim. Meus pensamentos vagaram até Tony e Elizabeth e eu segurei as lágrimas ao pensar sobre a angústia que essas crianças haviam passado. A perda deve ter sido devastadora. No instante eu fiquei grata por Seth ainda ter Jake, mesmo ele morando em outro Estado.


	7. 7 Pizza

**Translator: Saya**

**Chapter 7: Pizza **

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 7**

**Pizza**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Seth e Anthony estavam me ajudando a recolher as bolas e equipamentos depois do final do treino. Meu olhar ocasionalmente ía para minha irmã que conversava animadamente com a mãe de Seth, me fazendo sacudir a cabeça para a coincidência que uniu nossas duas famílias.

Enquanto eu jogava os tacos na bolsa e a fitava casualmente, eu tinha que admitir que a opinião de Alice era exata, ela era bonita e seu cabelo cheio e rico. Eu tinha uma vontade urgente de deslizar meus dedos por seus fios - _Corta essa Cullen. É só cabelo_. Eu observei enquanto ela pendia a cabeça para trás e ria de algo que Alice havia dito e me peguei sorrindo também.

- Pai! Pai! Seth e a mãe dele vão comer pizza com a gente. - Tony disse excitado enquanto eu fechava a bolsa e lhe entregava. Ele jogou-a por cima dos ombros e sorriu abertamente enquanto corria juntamente à Seth para o carro. Eu de repente me senti nervoso enquanto me aproximava de Alice e Bella.

Ao ir me aproximando o sorriso de minha irmã ficou maior e eu não pude evitar ficar levemente receoso do que ela talvez tivesse planejado. Ela tinha tentado me apresentar umas amigas no passado, o que eu evitei antes que ela pudesse fazer algum plano concreto. Como sempre, a expressão de seus olhos dizia que ela não ia desistir dessa vez. Seus olhar encontrou o meu quando eu cheguei por trás de Bella e rapidamente acenei com a cabeça a avisando para se comportar.

- Bella, esse é o meu irmão Edward. - Ela cantou quando parei ao seu lado. Eu olhei para o rosto de Bella e um sorriso caloroso irradiou para mim. Fiquei momentaneamente aturdido com a forma genuína com que ela pegou minha mão num aperto firme. Não haviam motivos ocultos nos seus atos e foi um alívio pelo menos uma vez não me sentir desconfortável com o sexo oposto.

- É bom ligar o nome a pessoa. - Eu ri casualmente do seu tom brincalhão.

- Igualmente, eu simplesmente pensava em você como a dona do Buddy. - _Oh não, eu acabei de admitir ter pensado nela anteriormente?_

Alice começou a quicar no seu banco e eu tive minha resposta. Eu gritei mentalmente comigo mesmo pela mancada. Agora ia ser impossível a impedir de bancar a alcoviteira. Ela tinha uma tendência a exagerar se eu mostrava interesse em qualquer coisa. _Eu realmente me tornei esse hermitão?_

- Eu tenho que buscar a Liz na casa da amiga dela e então encontro vocês na pizzaria. - Alice disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa de marca e se dirigia ao seu carro. Nós observamos seu requebrado pelo campo e eu ouvi Bella rindo ao meu lado.

- Ela tem muita energia. - Eu ri de sua avaliação.

- Se você soubesse... - Bella sorriu para mim e pela primeira vez desde que Tanya morreu eu quis conhecer alguém.

- Então…Alice te ajuda com as crianças? - Ela perguntou, em um quase sussurro.

- Uh…sim. - Eu me perguntei o quanto Alice disse a ela sobre a situação da nossa família. Minha mão foi imediatamente para minha aliança e eu a girei entre meus dedos cuidadosamente. Se Bella notou meu ato, não disse nada. Graças a minha resposta articulada, nós andamos silenciosamente de volta para o estacionamento juntos.

Seth e Tony estavam correndo em volta do meu carro numa bola de energia. Meu filho normalmente reservado estava rindo e gritando a plenos pulmões. Eu sorri largamente vendo sua empolgação e por um momento me perguntei se isso era quem ele realmente era. Eu raramente via esse lado brincalhão dele.

- Pai! Seth pode vir com a gente? - Ele pegou a bola com os pés e eu tive um vislumbre de Alice na sua animação. _Como eu poderia dizer não para ele?_

- Tudo bem por mim, mas isso depende da mãe dele. - Eu apontei um dedo para Bella e ela sorriu pra mim.

- Tudo bem. - Ela disse enquanto eu assentia para os meninos, que pularam no banco de trás colocando rapidamente os cintos de segurança.

- Você sabe onde fica o Allegro's Pizza? - Ela rapidamente negou com a cabeça. - É só alguns quarteirões a frente, você pode me seguir. - Sorrindo eu entrei no meu carro, observando enquanto ela entrava rapidamente no seu e arrancava.

*******

Parei meu carro no estacionamento e Bella parou na vaga ao meu lado. Desci e contornei seu carro, abrindo sua porta. Ela olhou para mim em choque e eu me senti um pouco bobo por ser tão formal. Estendi minha mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro e ela ficou desconcertada. Começou a gargalhar e eu fiquei um pouco constrangido com sua reação, não foi o que eu esperava. Franzi o cenho confuso e ela olhou para mim com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

- Me desculpe. Eu não estava esperando o príncipe encantado vir me ajudar a sair do carro.

- Seus olhos rolaram quando ela sorriu para mim e eu percebi que estava só brincando. Achei isso meio bobo, mas minha mãe sempre me educou para ser cortês e cavalheiro. Sorri para ela e mantive minha mão estendida de qualquer forma. Ela deu de ombros, indiferente e pegou minha mão enquanto eu a ajudava a sair do carro.

Quando soltei sua mão ainda podia sentir seu toque ali. Dobrei meus dedos tentando me livrar da sensação e da misteriosa mordida de culpa. Seth e Tony observavam a cena calados, me fazendo virar para eles.

- Sempre abram a porta e ofereçam a mão a uma dama. - Instruí aos garotos que assentiram em compreensão. Me virei de volta para Bella e ela revirou os olhos me dando um sorriso de lado. Os meninos correram para o restaurante e foram direto para o vídeo game antes que chegássemos na fachada do restaurante. Abri a porta e me movi dando passagem para Bella. Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios antes que se virasse para mim.

- Francamente, dê um tempo no cavalheirismo. Eu posso abrir uma porta sozinha. - a segurei pelo cotovelo e a guiei para dentro do restaurante.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim, mas esse não é o ponto.

- Bem, então qual é o ponto exatamente?

- Você permite que alguém faça qualquer coisa por você? - Ela pensou na pergunta por um momento e então suspirou reflexiva.

- Não, não estou acostumada com alguém sendo tão... tão... atencioso. - Dei a ela meu sorriso torto e me inclinei para soprar em seu ouvido.

- Você não deveria aceitar nada menos do que isso. - Me afastei dela e me dirigi ao bar pedindo algumas pizzas e cerveja. Ela estava atrás de mim tentando empurrar uma nota de 20 dólares na minha mão,calados mas eu recusei.

- É por minha conta. - Eu disse, mas ela enfiou o dinheiro dentro da minha camisa e saiu andando. Eu ri da sua determinação e recolhi a nota da minha blusa, peguei a cerveja, os copos e fui para a mesa. Os meninos vieram correndo assim que sentamos.

- Pai, podemos pegar algumas moedas para o vídeo game? - Eu sorri para Bella e peguei os 20 dolares que ela havia me dado, abrindo mais meu sorriso quando os entreguei para Seth.

- Sua mãe disse que vocês podiam gastar 10 dólares em moedas, apenas certifique-se de trazer o troco para ela. - Os meninos pegaram o dinheiro e foram direto ao caixa enquanto ela me olhava firme do outro lado da mesa.

- O que? - Perguntei inocentemente. Bella mexeu a cabeça e me deu um sorriso brilhante.

- Você sempre consegue o que quer não? - Eu ri de sua observação.

- Na maioria das vezes, sim.

- Então, o que você faz Edward? - Ela mexeu seu copo e olhou para mim.

- Eu sou um dos cirurgiões residentes no Hospital Community. Estou lá ha quase cinco anos. - Ela assentiu pensativa antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida. - E você? O que te trouxe a Monterey?

- Minha antiga professora ligou e falou que havia aberto uma vaga no Aquário. - Seus olhos se iluminaram enquanto ela falava. - Eu vou trabalhar com o tubarão branco enquanto ele estiver aqui, é ótimo que eles a tenham mantido por tanto tempo.

Nós ficamos sentados e conversamos um pouco sobre sua estadia anterior em Monterey e meu curso em Stanford. Fiquei maravilhado com a facilidade com que a conversa fluía. Ela era interessante e eu descobri que quanto mais falava mais eu queria saber sobre ela. Nós estávamos tão entretidos na conversa que nenhum de nós notou quando Alice chegou com Liz.

Liz sentou-se próxima de mim e me envolveu com um braço. Ela raramente demonstrava algum afeto então eu aproveitei isso ao máximo a abraçando também e puxando-a para o meu lado.

- Liz, você lembra da Bella? - Alice perguntou enquanto se servia de soda, Liz assentiu e olhou para Bella.

- Você é casada? - Elizabeth perguntou a Bella. Eu não tinha certeza de onde ela queria chegar com sua pergunta e não tinha muita vontade de descobrir. Ultimamente ela estava uma bomba relógio e raramente se desativava, a apertei contra mim e a avisei para não ser grosseira.

- Divorciada. - Bella disse calmamente e eu pude perceber seu leve constrangimento.

- Por quê? - Liz perguntou e eu imediatamente cortei não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- Me desculpe Bella, por favor, não se sinta obrigada a responder. Isso foi grosseiro. - Falei enquanto dava um aperto gentil em minha filha sinalizando para que parasse o interrogatório. Liz se escondeu em meu peito, envergonhada com minha reprimenda.

- Liz, eu aposto que você não me vence no Pac Man dessa vez. - Alice a desafiou. Procurando por qualquer motivo pra sair Liz pulou e rapidamente foi para o salão de jogos. Alice me deu um sorriso conspiratório e pediu licença se retirando da mesa.

- Novamente, eu me desculpo pelas perguntas grosseiras. - Eu disse quando elas não podiam mais ouvir. Bella acenou em descaso.

- Por favor...se eu ganhasse 25 centavos cada vez que Seth diz algo que não deve eu seria uma mulher rica. - Nós rimos juntos do constrangimento da situação, os olhos de Bella iam de sua bebida para as minhas mãos e eu percebi que estava girando minha aliança de casamento novamente. Escondi minhas mãos embaixo da mesa apoiando-as no meu colo.

- Então…você está gostando da escola? - Perguntei tentando recomeçar a conversa que estávamos tendo antes de Liz nos deixar desconfortáveis.

- Enquanto eu estava finalizando a matrícula do Seth no primeiro dia eu tive um choque. Praticamente tropecei no Clint Eeastwood em um dos meus momentos mais graciosos. - Ela contou com uma risada. - Eu estava tão abobalhada que mal pedi desculpas.

- Eu vi você na secretaria aquele dia. – Admiti e imediatamente desejei ter ficado de boca calada. Ela olhou para sua bebida e um rubor forte cobriu sua pele. _Adorável._ – Eu te vi pela janela quando fui deixar as crianças, te reconheci da praia. – Tentei explicar tentando não parecer um perseguidor obsessivo. Ela sorriu e eu mentalmente me chutei por ter uma boca à motor. Nenhum de nós soube o que dizer depois disso. Eu não conseguia entender como nos podíamos estar conversando tão facilmente e então ter ficado tão terrivelmente esquisito.

A pizza chegou e as crianças vieram correndo com Alice atrás as seguindo de perto. Os meninos dominaram a maior parte da conversa da mesa e eu peguei Elizabeth observando Bella algumas vezes durante o jantar, mas Bella parecia estar alheia ao escrutínio que Liz fazia dela.

- Nós temos que ir, obrigada pelo jantar. - Bella disse para mim enquanto se levantava com Seth.

- Ahhhh, mãe. Podemos ficar mais um pouquinho? Eu ainda tenho duas moedas. - Seth pediu antes de mostrar suas duas moedas. Bella lhe dirigiu _o olhar_ e negou com a cabeça, o fazendo instantaneamente se calar.

Eu tinha que assumir que ela tinha sido magistral com _o olhar_ - isso era algo que Tanya e Esme tinham também, talvez fosse alguma coisa de mães, porque toda vez que eu tentava fazer isso com meus filhos eles simplesmente faziam ainda mais manha.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu não quis que partisse ainda.

- As informações sobre o time. - Lembrei levantando da cadeira um pouco afobado. Ouvi uma risadinha de Alice e lhe fuzilei com o olhar antes de ir até Bella no estacionamento. Seth entrou no carro e fechou a porta nos deixando a sós novamente.

Eu hesitei pegando as chaves do meu carro e o folheto no banco da frente.

- Aqui tem toda a informação sobre o time que conversamos no telefone, uh... Se você tiver alguma dúvida meu telefone de casa e o celular estão aí. - Me atrapalhei um pouco com o folheto antes de entregá-lo. Ouvi-a dar uma risadinha e olhei para cima encontrando seus olhos divertidos. Ela me cativou com seus quentes olhos castanhos.

- Se você queria me dar seu telefone, existem formas melhores do que essa de fazer isso. - Ela provocou. Meu sorriso se abriu e eu movi uma mecha de seu cabelo para detrás de seus ombros, o gesto foi tão natural que eu não percebi até que já o tinha feito.

- Se você queria meu telefone, tudo que precisava fazer era pedir. - Ela abaixou a cabeça num gesto tímido e se dirigiu para o seu carro. Eu me senti momentaneamente em pânico por ter dito algo errado quando ela se virou próxima da porta da frente.

- Você vai abrir a porta pra mim? - Eu dei a ela um sorriso desconcertado e rapidamente fui até lá, fiz uma pequena reverência e dobrei meu braço exagerando no ato de cavalheirismo.

- Vossa alteza, sua carruagem espera. - Ela resfolegou para a minha teatralização e eu sorri de sua nada gargalhada nada refinada.

- Obrigada cavalheiro. - Ela se curvou cortesmente e então se sentou no banco. Fechei a porta com força e permaneci ao lado do carro até ela arrancar.

Voltando para o restaurante eu ri de mim mesmo. _Eu não acredito que flertei com ela._ Quando foi a última vez que fiz isso? Tudo aconteceu naturalmente, mas agora eu me perguntava se não estava indo muito rápido. Eu não queria que ficasse nada estranho entre nós, mas já que foi ela quem começou então talvez esteja tudo bem. Eu grunhi comigo mesmo pela auto desconfiança que me assomava. Eu era confiante em todos os aspectos da minha vida exceto esse. Faz muito tempo desde que eu estive nesse tipo de situação.

- Eu quero voltar com a tia Alice no Porshe. Você já andou nele hoje. - Tony cruzou os braços e olhou para sua irmã.

- Liz, por que você não vem comigo? Nós não pudemos conversar hoje. - Tentei resolver a situação antes que nós tivéssemos uma guerra no meio do restaurante. Ela deu a Tony um olhar severo e ele saltou para fora do meu carro. Alice deu de ombros e pegou a mão de um Tony vitorioso o levando para o seu carro.

- Por quê a mãe do Seth veio comer pizza? - Elizabeth questionou quando eu entrei no carro. Eu pude perceber a pontada de ciúme em sua voz.

- Bem… Tia Alice a convidou. Além disso, eu estou treinando o Seth tanto quanto Tony para rebater, então estou certo de que ela queria saber com quem o filho dela está ficando tanto tempo.

- Você gosta dela?

- Ela parece legal. - Eu respondi vagamente, esperando parar seu interrogatório.

- Não pai, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você tem interesse nela?

- Elizabeth, eu acabei de conhecer a mulher pelo amor de São Pedro. Calma. Nós provavelmente vamos passar algum tempo juntos por conta do baseball. Seu pai não pode ter uma _amiga_? - Perguntei a ela enfatizando a última parte. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou pela janela. Depois de um longo silêncio, ela respondeu.

- Sim. Você precisa de mais amigos pai. Você não faz nada a não ser que seja conosco. - Eu coloquei a mão em seu joelho me aproximando.

- Obrigada docinho, mas eu gosto de passar meu tempo com você e seu irmão, portanto eu não estou fazendo sacrifício algum. - Nós estacionamos na rua e Liz soltou seu cinto de segurança vindo para o meu colo.

- Eu amo você papai. - Ela sussurrou contra minha camisa e por um momento eu vi minha garotinha novamente. A que amava dar e receber abraços, fazer colares de margarida, a garotinha que ela era antes de crescer rápido demais pela tragédia em sua vida. A beijei no alto da cabeça e desci do carro a colocando nas costas enquanto subia as escadas para a porta da frente. Ela gargalhou em deleite quando eu corri para a sala de estar e a joguei no sofá.

- Você tem dez minutos antes da aula de piano. - Ela assentiu e rapidamente foi para o seu quarto.

- Então mano. Você parecia um tanto íntimo com a Bella quando nós chegamos. - Alice deu um sorriso presumido. _Foi isso que realmente pareceu?_

- Alice, por favor. Sem essa de alcovitar. - Ela crispou seu lábio inferior em um biquinho.

- Você acha mesmo que a Tanya ia querer que você ficasse sozinho pra sempre? Eu a amava também Edward. Ela era minha melhor amiga e eu sei que ela gostaria que você encontrasse alguém que possa fazer você feliz. Eu não estou dizendo que a Bella é essa pessoa, mas que você precisa sair...ter encontros...inferno, dar uma rapidinha. Não tô nem aí, mas faça _alguma coisa_!

Eu ri do seu discurso. Essa era a primeira vez que ela me dizia pra sair e arrumar alguém. _Diabos, essa é a primeira vez que eu acho graça nos conselhos dela._ Geralmente nós acabamos discutindo por horas.

- Talvez. - Eu cedi. Ela gritou e bateu palmas, eufórica. - Calma Alice, se a situação certa aparecer, eu vou considerar o que você disse.

- Que tal a Bella? Ela é bonita e inteligente. Tenho certeza que ela te daria bola.

- Alice. - Eu chamei atenção por entre a minha risada alta. - Eu não acredito que nascemos dos mesmos pais. Esme nunca te ensinou a agir como uma dama? - Ela sorriu para mim e então acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Eu reconheci imediatamente sua natural intromissão.

- Não meta seu nariz baixinho no meio disso. Se tiver de ser, será. Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda sua. - a adverti, sabendo que se eu não colocasse um ponto final nisso, ela me afundaria até o pescoço nas suas tramóias.

- Não se preocupe irmão querido. Eu não vou me meter de modo algum entre você e a docinho de...

- Pai? Você está pronto pra aula de piano? - Liz disse enquanto entrava na sala em seu pijama de flanelas e pantufas do Pernalonga. Olhei para Alice sinalizando para que não terminasse a frase que grosseiramente ia dizendo. Ela fez uma careta pra mim e foi para o seu quarto.

Passei a próxima meia hora ensinando Elizabeth a tocar _The Entertainer_. Suas habilidades eram promissoras e era incrível como ela podia tocar de ouvido. Quando nós terminamos, ela se recostou em mim.

- Toque a música da mamãe, pai. - Era a primeira vez que ela me pedia para ouvir essa música desde a morte de Tanya. Eu neguei suavemente com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe bebê, faz muito tempo. Eu não acho que conseguiria tocar perfeitamente. - Um pequena lágrima deslizou dos seus olhos e ela assentiu.

- Tudo bem. - Ela enxugou as lágrimas e eu lhe abracei, a trazendo para o meu colo. - Talvez você possa treinar e me ensinar semana que vem. Eu realmente quero aprender a tocá-la. - Eu assenti e lhe dei um beijo no alto da cabeça.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. - Eu não podia me fazer prometer que faria o que ela desejava. O telefone tocou enquanto Alice saía do seu quarto. Ela rapidamente dançou até o aparelho e um sorriso iluminou suas feições quando olhou o identificador de chamadas.

- Vá pra cama e eu vou lá ver você em um minuto. - Sussurrei. Elizabeth levantou e me deu beijo na bochecha antes de correr para o seu quarto.

- Edward, telefone pra você! - Ela cantou da cozinha. Eu me levantei do piano e andei até a cozinha. O sorriso de Alice estava ainda maior do que a um segundo atrás e eu concluí que só poderia ser uma pessoa.

_Bella._

- Alô?

- Edward. Oi, aqui é Bella. - Ela parecia um pouco nervosa. Eu sorri, gostando que eu não fosse o único. Eu expulsei Alice porque ela iria se ater a cada palavra que eu dissesse. Com um biquinho ela me deixou sozinho.

- Oi. O que eu posso fazer _com_ você? - Ouvi um suspiro curto vindo da sala de estar e imediatamente percebi meu deslize.

- Desculpe, não entendi? - Bella perguntou com a voz risonha.

- Eu digo, por você. O que eu posso fazer por você? - _Muito bem seu idiota._ Escondi meu rosto nas mãos, totalmente mortificado com o que acabei de dizer. Ouvi a risada tilitante de Alice no outro cômodo. _Ela nunca vai me deixar em paz depois dessa_.

- Ahm... - Ela riu nervosa. - Eu estava pensando sobre os treinos de rebatedor para o Seth amanhã. Você disse segundas, quartas e sextas.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar até tarde amanhã, então nós podemos começar na segunda. - Eu sugeri tentando desesperadamente não transparecer a vergonha em minha voz.

- Isso vai ser ótimo. Eu começo a trabalhar na segunda então eu devo estar passando no campo por volta das 17:30.

- Certo, vejo você lá. - Eu disse discreto e desliguei depois que nos despedimos. Me virei e Alice estava recostada no portal da cozinha.

- Você foi tosco! - Ela sorriu divertida.

- Cala a boca. - Grunhi correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. _Baixinha irritante e boba._


	8. 8 Aquário Monterey Bay

**Translator: Lou Calmon**

**Chapter 8: ****Monterey Bay Aquarium**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 8 - ****Aquário****Monterey Bay**

_**  
**__**Bella Swan**_

- Seth! Alimente seu cachorro! – gritei pela terceira vez do banheiro tentando não arrancar meus olhos ao passar o rímel.

- Já vou, já vou! Caramba mãe, você não precisa gritar. – ele saiu correndo do seu quarto. Eu rosnei baixinho. Por que justamente no meu primeiro dia de trabalho ele tem que ser tão difícil? Coloquei o rímel de volta da minha bolsinha de maquiagem e amassei meus cabelos tentando enfatizar suas curvas. Abri o armário debaixo da pia pra pegar o mousse de cabelo só pra ter uma coisa verde se lançando à mim. Um grito de congelar sangue saiu dos meus lábios quando um enorme, viscoso e verde sapo caiu no meu pé – que estava apenas com uma meia. Dei mais um grito agudo, jogando a criatura ofensiva pra fora do meu pé antes de pular pra fora do banheiro e bater a porta atrás de mim.

Estremeci antes do meu rosto ficar quente. _Conte até dez Isabella. Ele só é um garoto curioso que gosta de répteis. Não é intencional ele acabar de assustando pra caramba._Andei até a cozinha justamente no momento que Seth voltou pra dentro da casa.

- O que aconteceu, mãe? Eu te ouvi gritar. – ele me olhou inocentemente e toda a raiva que eu sentia anteriormente acabou se dissipando.

- Tem um sapo enorme no banheiro. – ele me olhou excitado e depois percebeu que eu ter achado seu novo amigo provavelmente não fosse algo tão bom.

- Me desculpa, mãe. Eu não sei como ele fugiu. – suspirei profundamente e balancei minha cabeça.

- Nós precisamos ir. Você já está pronto? Escovou os dentes? – perguntei enquanto ele corria até o banheiro e pegava seu animalzinho de estimação para colocá-lo numa gaiola improvisada que ele fez com várias caixas de sapato.

_Nota: comprar uma gaiola pra réptil na loja de animais._

_Mais uma vez, por que eu encorajo isso?_

Ele correu de volta pro banheiro e escovou seus dentes enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar. Dez minutos depois estávamos finalmente no carro, e a caminho da escola dele. Parei no acostamento e sondei a área esperando conseguir ver Edward rapidinho, exatamente como aconteceu na sexta-feira de manhã.

- Não se esqueça que você vai embora com o Anthony hoje. Eu te pego no campo quando sair do trabalho.

- Tchau mãe. – Seth acenou quando ele fechou a porta. Voltei pra rodovia e senti uma pontada de desapontamento por não ver Edward. Enquanto eu dirigia pro aquário minha mente voltou, pela milionésima vez, pra noite do primeiro treino.

Eu nunca conheci ninguém como Edward; sua educação não era algo com a qual eu estava acostumada.

Todos os amigos do Jake era meus amigos e todos agiam como uma matilha de lobos. Você teria sorte se conseguisse pegar uma fatia de pizza. Eu juro que seus pais o deixavam com fome quando eram crianças. Eu não consigo me lembrar do Jake abrir uma porta pra mim. Na época não me importava porque era assim que ele era, mas agora que eu tive um gostinho de como era ser cortejada, será que eu vou querer voltar a ser a Bella que não fazia idéia de como poderia ser e apenas era feliz com o que tinha? Então eu me lembrei de todas as vezes nos últimos dias que Seth levou as instruções do Edward a sério e abriu portas pra mim. Qualquer porta que estivesse no meu caminho. Eu resmunguei internamente.

Ainda que Edward fosse viúvo, eu sabia que ele não estava disponível. Ele ainda usava sua aliança depois de três anos.

Aquele tipo de devoção demonstra que eles se amaram de uma maneira que eu nunca seria capaz de superar. Nem que eu quisesse esse tipo de pressão - disse pra mim mesma. Mas não importa quantas vezes eu dissesse que não daria certo, minha mente continuava se voltando pra possibilidade de dar.

Ele respondia às minhas tentativas de flerte e sua escapulida no telefone me fez ter esperanças que ele pensava em mim de uma maneira não platônica. Sorri quando lembrei da nossa conversa estranha pelo telefone. Ele parecia estar tão nervoso e eu achei isso encantador.

Cheguei no aquário alguns minutos adiantada então eu corri pela entrada traseira e olhei em volta, ser ter idéia de pra que caminho seguir.

- Oi, você é Isabella Black? - uma morena mais ou menos da minha altura perguntou.

- Eu sou, mas é só Bella. - Sorri e estendi minha mão pra me apresentar. Ela segurou firmemente nas dela.

- Ótimo! Eu sou Ângela Weber e eu sou a especialista de meio-ambiente para o projeto do Tubarão. Nós vamos trabalhar praticamente juntas pra ter certeza que o tubarão branco estará tendo tudo o que necessitar. - Eu concordei entendendo enquanto ela me guiava por um longo corredor que levada até o tanque Outer Bay. Ela falou todas as coisas que eu faria e me reassegurou que iria grudar em mim até que eu conseguisse me sentir confortável sozinha.

Nós subimos uma longa escada que terminava numa enorme porta de metal que daria numa sala de observação. Eu olhei o tanque esperando por uma vislumbrada rápida da belíssima criatura pela qual eu estava responsável. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava aqui.

- É aqui que passamos a maior parte do nosso tempo. Ela está numa rotina de alimentação diária, mas nós temos que dar comida nas horas certas ou ela não vai comer. Ela é um pouco exigente em onde, quando e como é alimentada. - Eu estava tão excitada com a idéia de ver ela se alimentar que mal conseguia me conter.

Isso era realmente uma oportunidade única. Um tubarão branco grande nunca ficou num cativeiro mais do que alguns dias. Aquários tinham que libertá-los depois que eles se negassem a comer. Mas não este peixe espetacular. Demorou alguns dias pra ela se acostumar com o ambiente, mas então por um poderoso milagre ela se alimentou. Eu me lembro de ter lido sobre o evento miraculoso no jornal e depois ter seguido seu progresso online até que recebi a ligação pra fazer parte do projeto.

Eu a vi e inalei entusiasticamente quando ela nadou diretamente na frente da janela. Fiquei admirada com a graciosidade e absoluta força dos seus movimentos. Ela media pouco mais de dois metros e eu podia ver claramente ferimentos de batalhas em sua barbatana, provavelmente quando ela ficou presa na rede de pesca.

- Maravilhosa não é? - Ouvi Ângela sussurrar atrás de mim. Eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça, incapaz de formar palavras por causa da excitação de estar aqui. Ela riu baixinho do meu silêncio atordoado.

Passamos o resto da manhã preenchendo papéis e me atualizando a como operar os equipamentos de gravação e as fichas de dados que precisavam ser preenchidos de hora em hora. Checamos o nível de água e os valores químicos do tanque antes dela me dizer que eu deveria almoçar. Eu passei pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal e imediatamente vi Alice. Ela acenou pra mim enquanto eu ia até ela.

- Oi Bella! Como está sendo o primeiro dia de trabalho?

- Está maravilhoso. Estou indo almoçar agora. – disse com um sorriso ansioso no rosto.

- Ótimo. Eu também. Quer almoçar comigo? – Alice perguntou saltitando suavemente nas pontas dos pés.

- É, me parece bom. Onde você estava indo?

- Meu noivo, Jasper, é dono de um restaurante no final da _Cannery Row_ mais ou menos à um quarteirão daqui. – ela disse batendo rapidamente as mãos e depois unindo seu braço ao meu.

- Parece ótimo. – andamos pelo salão em direção às ruas da _Cannery Row_.

O sol estava brilhando e eu sorri, grata pela oportunidade de viver em uma área que só chovia em algumas semanas do ano. Era uma diferença tão grande de La Push. Prometi a mim mesma aproveitar cada momento.

- O que te deixou tão feliz? – Alice perguntou enquanto andávamos alegremente até o coração da _Cannery Row_.

- O clima. – sorri largamente pra ela. – Washington era molhado, molhado e mais molhado, especialmente no início da primavera. Esse clima me lembra os raros dias de verão que tínhamos lá. Amo isso! – Alice saltitou contente ao meu lado.

- Por que você vivia num lugar que odiava? A vida é curta demais pra se contentar com mediocridade. – ela olhou cheia de expectativas e eu apenas encolhi meus ombros.

- Meu ex marido tinha família e responsabilidades ali. Além disso, meu pai morava lá. – ela concordou com a cabeça lentamente enquanto empurrava a porta pro restaurante Paradiso. Um loiro lindíssimo estava falando silenciosamente com a recepcionista quando Alice foi em sua direção e se jogou em seus braços. Uma risada abafada foi ouvida por trás dos beijos barulhentos que eram distribuídos pelo rosto dele. Eu gargalhei do olhar atordoado no rosto da recepcionista.

- Calma, querida. Você vai assustar minha nova recepcionista. – Alice se desgrudou dele e sussurrou suas desculpas.

- Jasper, eu quero te apresentar a Bella. – ela disse enquanto pegava seu braço e o guiava até mim. Ele sorriu marotamente e apertou minha mão.

- Então essa é a mulher que eu ouço sem parar através da minha noiva? – ele brincou enquanto colocava Alice ao seu lado. Ela envolveu e apertou seus braços em volta da sua cintura e sorriu pra mim.

- Espero que tenha sido coisas boas. – eu inquiri.

- É claro, mas você precisa tomar cuidado com essa mania de cupi... – ele deixou um alto "umph" quando Alice parou sua frase com uma cotovelada na barriga. Eu olhei curiosa pros dois enquanto Jasper afagava sua agora machucada barriga.

- Nós vamos almoçar. Você pode nos acompanhar? – ela perguntou, negligenciando completamente o jeito brutal que acabou de usar pra atacá-lo.

- Sinto muito, amor. Eu tenho que dirigir até a vinícola de Talbott no Valley e pegar uns vinhos pra uma festa de hoje a noite. – o lábio inferior de Alice ficou proeminente num perfeito beicinho. Eu tenho certeza que se tentasse fazer aquilo apenas pareceria idiota, entretanto nela funcionava. Os olhos do Jasper se encheram de arrependimento enquanto ele a puxava mais pra perto e dava um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu prometo que vamos passar um tempo juntos no final da tarde. – ele beijou seus lábios gentilmente e eu desviei o olhar, não querendo me intrometer na delicadeza do momento.

- Samantha, por favor, garanta que minha noiva e sua amiga recebam a devida atenção. – ele disse enquanto se abaixava e sussurrava algo no ouvido de Alice saindo em direção a porta depois.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer, Bella. – ele falou por cima dos ombros.

- Você também. – eu acenei quando ele saiu pelas portas da frente. Alice enroscou seu braço no meu e se virou para a recepcionista.

- Nós vamos querer uma mesa perto da janela, por favor. – Alice disse à ela enquanto nos guiava para uma pequena mesa com vista para a baía. O sol competia com as ondas e algas marinhas que estavam diretamente debaixo de nós. Vi uma lontra-marinha e seu filhote flutuando ali, e a apontei para Alice enquanto ela olhava pra baixo pra ver o que eu mostrava. Eu espero nunca chegar a um ponto onde a admiração pelo oceano pare de me cativar.

- Eles são fofos, né? – disse distraidamente enquanto dobrava o menu e o repousava na mesa.

- É incrível poder observá-los em seu habitat natural. Vê o filhote? – perguntei enquanto ela voltava a olhar pra baixo e maneava positivamente a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. - Ele tem provavelmente de oito a dez semanas de vida. Olhe cuidadosamente. Ela está ensinando-o a mergulhar. Normalmente suas primeiras tentativas tem pouco valor nutricional, eles costumam ir atrás de objetos brilhantes como estrelas do mar e pedras pequenas. – Alice deu uma risadinha e lamuriou baixinho quando a mãe lontra colocou o filhote em sua barriga e começou a limpá-lo.

- É muito mais interessante observá-los quando eu tenho alguém pra me dizer o que estão fazendo. – admitiu enquanto nossa garçonete anotava nossos pedidos e depois saía pra pegar nossas bebidas.

- Então, o que você acha do meu irmão? – eu quase engasguei com a pedra de gelo que estava chupando com aquela pergunta.

- Ele parece ser um cara legal. – respondi enquanto Alice rolava seus olhos pra mim e sorria.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso. Você consideraria sair num encontro com ele? – ela chegou ao ponto rápido demais e eu tive que admirar como ela não enrolava pra saber o que queria.

- Hum... Eu não sei. – ela me deu um olhar que dizia que não deixaria a história passar até que eu desse uma resposta à sua pergunta. Eu suspirei e fiquei mexendo inquietamente com meu pãozinho. – Ele é um homem bonito, tem um trabalho fixo e ótimos filhos. Que mulher não iria gostar de sair com ele? – admiti antes de enfiar um pedaço do pão na minha boca. Alice sorriu largamente, mas deixou o assunto morrer.

- Então, o que você está fazendo hoje à noite?

- Eu preciso pegar o Seth no treino de arremesso, mas é só isso.

- O que você acha de sairmos pra jantar, só os adultos? Tem um restaurante ótimo na Fisherman Wharf que tem a melhor sopa de ostra. E tem também esse lugarzinho em Alvarado que vai fazer você morrer e ir pro céu quando você ver as sobremesas.

- Eu não sei, Alice. Eu... – ela me cortou no meio da frase.

- Seth pode vir ficar em casa e eu pago pela babá. Você se importa se eu chamar Edward e Emmett? – minha mente começou a acelerar com a idéia de que eu iria ver Edward. Mordi meu lábio contemplando.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não posso ficar fora muito tarde. Ainda tenho trabalho pela manhã. – o nível de excitação da Alice foi pra dez na Escala Ritchter enquanto ela pulava na cadeira contentemente pelo restante do almoço.

O resto do dia de trabalho passou rápido e eu me percebi um pouco nervosa enquanto entrava no estacionamento do campo de basebol. Fiquei sentada por alguns minutos e notei Edward atrás de Seth, mostrando-o algo antes de minha criança levar seu braço pra trás e arremessar a bola que voou bem mais alto do que a cabeça de Tony pra ele conseguir pegar. Anthony pulou da sua posição agachada pra caçar a bola. Eu saí lentamente do meu carro e fui na direção deles. Seth estava acenando com a cabeça pra alguma coisa que Edward estava dizendo enquanto eu me aproximava despercebida pelos dois.

- Olá, como foi o treino? – eu perguntei assustando Edward, que pulou e virou-se pra me encarar. – Desculpa. – murmurei quando seus olhos surpreendidos capturaram os meus. Ele balançou sua cabeça e percorreu seus dedos pelo cabelo.

- Não, não. Está tudo bem. – ele sorriu e depois olhou pro meu filho. – O que você acha, Seth? Como foi o treino? – Seth abaixou a cabeça e eu vi um pouco de decepção em seus olhos logo antes dele olhar pro chão.

- Eu fui um lixo. – ele disse baixo. Eu queria abraçá-lo e dizer que sentia muito que ele foi amaldiçoado pela minha coordenação. Dei um passo à frente, mas Edward levantou sua mão pra me parar.

- Isso não é verdade, Seth. Você tem arremessos poderosos, nós só temos que te desacelerar um pouquinho e focar na precisão. – Os olhos de Seth subiram até Edward e eu vi uma lágrima correr pelo canto. Meu coração se partiu e minha primeira reação era de arrancar ele fora do basebol pra não precisar mais ser submetido a desapontamentos.

- Mas eu nunca vou ser tão bom quanto Tony. – o lábio inferior do Seth tremeu e eu olhei rapidamente pro Edward pra ver se eu precisava me intrometer. Ele levantou sua mão e gentilmente a posicionou no pequeno ombro do Seth.

- Anthony joga há três anos e tem praticado pra ser um arremessador por dois, então você não pode se comparar a ele. Você está se saindo muito bem e eu não tenho dúvidas que será um ótimo arremessador. – observei Edward cuidadosamente enquanto ele reassegurava meu filho e naquele momento eu percebi o que Seth estava sentindo falta. Era minha culpa o proteger de qualquer dor e o prender numa bolha pra mantê-lo a salvo, isso era apenas meu instinto natural de mãe. Entretanto, ele precisava de um modelo de homem pra guiá-lo pelas suas dúvidas de si mesmo e reassegurar seus esforços.

- Você realmente acha que um dia eu posso ser tão bom quanto o Tony? – Seth perguntou com uma pontinha de esperança. Edward maneou afirmativamente a cabeça lentamente.

- Sim. Você precisa se lembrar que esse é o primeiro dia. Vai levar um tempo, mas você logo chega lá. – Seth sorriu largamente enquanto ele irradiava alegria com o elogio que Edward o deu.

- Agora corre e vai ajudar Anthony a recolher as bolas. – disse enquanto dava um suave empurrão em Seth na direção que Tony estava pegando as bolas e as jogando num balde. Observei ele correr e depois se voltar ao Edward. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim e de repente eu fiquei auto-consciente, como se eu tivesse espinafre no dente.

- Eu não acho que você faça idéia no que está se metendo. – ele falou com um sorriso prepotente. O que? - Lancei um olhar questionador.

- É extremamente estressante ver seu filho no monte de terra arremessando. Você não pode correr pra defendê-lo e vai ter momentos que ele vai ter que ficar lá mesmo quando estiver com uma performance ruim. Me deixe ensiná-lo e não fique toda mãe coruja pra cima de mim. – ele gargalhou com a minha feição chocada. – Eu notei que você queria aninhá-lo quando ele ficou chateado. Algumas vezes eles precisam se animar e superar. – me deu um sorriso torto e as batidas do meu coração ficaram um pouco mais fortes no meu peito.

- Eu só não gosto de vê-lo tão chateado. – falei timidamente enquanto me virava pra observar os meninos recolhendo as bolas. Tentei evitar seu olhar.

- Ele tem que se acostumar com a pressão, assim como você. Está preparada pra isso? – balancei minha cabeça negativamente e ele soltou um riso abafado me fazendo sorrir.

- Não. Eu não acho que vou algum dia estar preparada pra isso, mas eu prometo não ser mais uma 'mãe coruja' pra cima de você. – eu falei fazendo aspas com os dedos e sorri pra ele. Ouvi um grito agudo no campo e me virei pra ver Seth e Anthony rolando na grama.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada alta e repentina e os chamou. – Hora de ir garotos!

- Aaaah pai! Eu quero ficar mais um pouco com o Seth. – Anthony choramingou.

- Bom... Isso é uma boa coisa porque ele vai voltar em uma hora mais ou menos. – Edward disse enquanto Anthony e Seth me olhavam pra confirmar a novidade. Quando eu maneei afirmativamente a cabeça eles começaram a pular de excitação. Seth pegou minha mãos e começou a me carregar pro carro.

- Até daqui a pouco. – Seth gritou por trás dos ombros enquanto continuava a me puxar. Eu me virei só pra ter um rápido vislumbre do Edward gargalhando do entusiasmo do meu filho.

Nós nos apressamos em casa e eu me encolhi quando tirei minha camisa pela cabeça e percebi que estava fedendo a lula. Pulei no chuveiro e me esfreguei três vezes tentando incrustar o cheiro de fresia do meu sabão no meu corpo. Fiquei na frente do meu closet com a toalha enrolada no corpo e tirei item por item e depois os joguei na cama. _Por que eu não tenho nada legal?_Finalmente optei por calças pretas, um suéter azul e botas escuro.

Rapidamente me vesti e comecei a arrumar meu cabelo e refazer minha maquiagem. Seth ficava entrando constantemente no banheiro pra ver se eu já estava pronta. Eu ri baixinho da sua impaciência. Entrei na sala de estar onde meu chateado filho estava sentado no sofá à minha espera.

- Já não era sem tempo. – ele disse enquanto corria pra porta e a segurava aberta pra mim.

Seth e eu chegamos no endereço que Alice me deu e eu fiquei sentada no carro com minha boca escancarada. A casa dele era linda e a proximidade com a praia era impressionante. Eu tive um momento onde senti que não pertencia a esse lugar e só acordei quando a voz de Seth me tirou da minha veneração.

- Vamos mãe. – Ele disse enquanto fechava a porta e corria pras escadas. Eu alcancei a porta assim que Tony a abriu e acenou pro Seth entrar. Os dois sumiram pela esquina e eu andei pela entrada da casa.

Diretamente em frente a porta estava um quadro do _Kinkade_ de uma das casas de Carmel. Cheguei mais perto pra ter uma visão melhor e percebi que não era uma impressão, mas sim uma pintura.

O preço daquele quadro provavelmente cobriria meu salário inteiro do ano. Balancei minha cabeça ao perceber que tinha deixado a porta aberta. A fechei suavemente e quando voltei a me virar Edward estava encostado na parede ao lado do _Kinkade_.

- Oi... hum... Tony atendeu a porta, mas depois saiu correndo. – ele sorriu me tranqüilizando.

- Eu sei. Eu vi um cabelo preto quando enquanto eles corriam pro quarto dele. Alice deve chegar com a babá em um minuto e então podemos ir. Você quer beber alguma coisa?

- É, isso seria bom. – ele fez um sinal pra eu segui-lo pra cozinha e eu tive que novamente recolher minha mandíbula do chão.

A vívida e branca cozinha era linda e eu senti uma pontada de ciúme ao pensar na minha cozinha pequena. _As coisas que eu poderia cozinhar aqui_, pensei enquanto percorria minha mão pela bancada de granito.

- Essa é uma cozinha maravilhosa. – disse a ele enquanto recebia uma taça de _Chardonnay_.

- Tanya. – ele pausou e eu retirei meus olhos dos eletrodomésticos pra ver rapidamente dor estampada em sua fisionomia antes delas ficarem neutras. – Minha mulher gostava de cozinhar. – eu concordei com a cabeça, insegura de deveria mudar de assunto ou não.

- Você gosta de cozinhar? – ele perguntou enquanto bebia da taça que segurava.

- Eu gosto. Eu considerei virar uma_chef_ antes de encontrar meu amor pelo oceano. – ele sorriu gentilmente pra mim e eu não pude evitar perceber o tom de tristeza em sua voz quando ele falou.

- Não tem sido muito usada nos últimos anos. Alice ocasionalmente pega alguma receita nova com Jasper que ela insiste ter que tentar, mas eu não sou um cozinheiro muito bom. – ele admitiu enquanto eu concordava com a cabeça pra sua confissão.

- Meu ex marido também não era muito de cozinhar. Acho que isso acontece quando os homens são tão bem cuidados por suas mulheres. – Edward sorriu pra mim e eu notei que alcançou seus olhos.

Ouvi a porta da frente abrir e Alice dançou pela cozinha sendo seguida por uma garota loira e pequena que deveria ter uns dezesseis anos de idade.

- Bella, essa é Tiffany. Ela é nossa babá normalmente e é ótima com as crianças. – Acenei em cumprimento e então a atenção total da Tiffany se voltou ao Edward. Alice saiu correndo murmurando algo sobre terminar de se arrumar.

- Olá, Doutor Cullen. – Tiffanny sussurrou num tom tímido, mas convidativo. Eu trouxe minha taça aos lábios pra esconder o sorriso que ameaçava sair.

- Boa noite, Tiffany. Os garotos podem ficar meio descontrolados hoje à noite, mas por favor mantenha-os na linha. Liz ficou entusiasmada porque você viria. Ela disse algo sobre desfilar. – Tiffany baixou seu rosto e olhou pra cima, por cima dos cílios, o olhando com pura admiração. Eu me virei rapidamente pra esconder meu sorriso evidente e andei até a pia, repousando minha taça no balcão.

- Eu amo seus filhos, Doutor Cullen. – me virei em tempo de ver Edward mudar de posição. Ele estava bastante ciente dos flertes dela.

- Hum... bem... Liz está te esperando no quarto dela. – ele finalmente disse tentando conduzi-la numa outra direção. Ela fez um leve beicinho, mas depois se virou e caminhou pelo corredor. Eu fiquei parada sorrindo, apreciando vê-lo se contorcer. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele parecia envergonhado, suas bochechas estavam suavemente rosadas e ele rapidamente percorreu suas mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Então, Doutor Cullen. – eu disse numa voz sedutora enquanto me aproximava dele. A surpresa em seus olhos foi dez vezes maior do que era há alguns momentos quando ele foi atacado pela luxúria adolescente. – O que exatamente foi aquilo? – perguntei enquanto reprimia uma risadinha por causa da sua expressão estupefata. Ele me olhou e então eu vi a lâmpada se acender em sua cabeça.

- Você vai realmente me provocar por causa daquilo? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto bonito.

- Aham.

- Então Senhora Black... – ele veio até mim acabando com a distância entre nós. Quando estava a centímetros de mim, tocou meu rosto e o levantou pra olhar profundamente dentro dos meus olhos. Eu prendi minha respiração quando senti o ar úmido dos seus lábios atingir minha bochecha. – Não se surpreenda quando eu provocar de volta. – Ele soltou meu rosto e deu um passo pra trás rapidamente. Riu suavemente e eu tive que balançar minha cabeça pra clarear o deslumbramento que ofuscou meu cérebro. Edward pulou mais um passo pra trás quando Alice entrou na cozinha.

- Prontos? – ela perguntou um uma sobrancelha arqueada questionadoramente ao seu irmão. Ele parecia um garoto que foi encontrado com suas mãos no pote de biscoitos. Edward alisou seu cabelo com os dedos e então concordou com a cabeça. Alice olhou dele pra mim e depois repetiu o movimento antes de um largo sorriso tomar lugar em seu rosto.

- Jazz e eu vamos com o Porsche, então por que vocês dois não vão juntos? Nos encontraremos no restaurante assim que eu pegá-lo. – Edward concordou, mas não olhou diretamente pra mim. Me questionei se ele achou que tivéssemos ido longe demais no nosso flerte.

- Quero me despedir do Seth antes de ir. – murmurei enquanto andava pela Alice e Edward. O senti andando atrás de mim bem perto, quando percebi que não sabia que direção seguir. Parei no meio do corredor esperando ele dizer onde os garotos estavam.

- Terceira porta a direita. – ele sussurrou e eu senti um pequeno calafrio percorrer minha coluna por causa da nossa proximidade.

Bati delicadamente antes de abrir a porta. O quarto do Anthony era decorado com objetos de basebol. Enormes fotos emolduradas de antigos jogadores do mesmo esporte e outras antigas do estádio dos Yankee estavam pendurados na parede junto de uma prateleira cheia de troféus e bolas de basebol revestidas.

- Mãe. – Seth disse admirado. – O quarto dele não é maneiro? Eu também quero um quarto de basebol.

- Falaremos sobre isso depois. Estamos saindo agora e eu quero dar tchau.

- Tchau. – Seth disse me dispensando como se ele não pudesse se importar menos com a minha partida.

- Eu não ganho um abraço ou algo assim? – ele me olhou e eu usei minha melhor máscara de mágoa. Eu podia ver a furiosa batalha dentro dele se me dava ou não o que eu queria mesmo que fosse contra seu elemento enjoado.

- Eu ainda abraço minha mãe. – Edward disse tranquilamente. – Não tem nada mais cavalheiresco do que dar o devido respeito e amor que sua mãe merece. – quase podia ver as engrenagens trabalhando na mente do Seth enquanto ele lentamente fazia seu caminho até mim e envolvia seus braços em minha cintura. Eu o abracei forte e me inclinei depositando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

- Nós estaremos de volta em algumas horas, ok?

- Claro, claro. Leve o tempo que precisar. – Seth disse enquanto ele se virava e corria de volta pro jogo que ele e Anthony estavam jogando antes de eu entrar.

- Tchau pequeno. – Edward se dirigiu a Tony enquanto saíamos pela porta e andávamos de volta pro corredor. Enquanto passamos pela porta na parede oposta, Edward a abriu e se despediu de Liz e Tiffany.

- Pronta? – perguntou enquanto abria a porta pra mim e andávamos por uma escada escura que levava até à garagem.

- Aham. – ele acenou até o carro prateado. Eu estava alcançando a maçaneta quando a sua mão rapidamente empurrou a minha e abriu a porta. Eu franzi a testa e reclamei suavemente me virando pra olhá-lo intensamente. Ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto.

- Eu tenho contas a tratar com você. – disse suavemente irritada pelo o que ele me fez passar pelos últimos dias. Ele pareceu ligeiramente confuso.

- Por causa da sua liçãozinha de como ser cavalheiro naquela noite, Seth não me deixa mais abrir ou fechar uma porta desde então. Nas raras chances que tenho de chegar na porta antes, ele me faz fechá-las pra que ele possa reabri-las pra mim. – Edward soltou uma risada alta e depois, surpreendentemente, me ajudou a entrar no carro.

- Ótimo. Os garotos aprendem rápido. – ele riu baixinho enquanto entrava no carro. Eu reclamei novamente o que só deu combustível à suas risadas. – Talvez da próxima vez eu deva mostrá-lo como colocar o casaco dele numa poça pra que seu delicado pé não fique molhado. – eu sabia que ele estava apenas provocando, mas Seth não saberia.

- Não se atreva. – disse e nós dois rimos enquanto ele dirigira pela rua.


	9. 9 Cais do Fisherman e Rosine

**Translator: Mariana**

**Chapter 9: Fisherman's Wharf and Rosine's**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 9 - Cais do Fisherman e Rosine's**

**  
**_**Edward Cullen**_

Fomos até o cais num silêncio confortável, meus pensamentos direcionados para os eventos que haviam acontecido no pequeno tempo que passáramos juntos hoje. Eu não conseguia acreditar que havia sido tão avançado com ela em minha casa. Tiffany sempre flertou muito comigo durante o ano passado, mas ela era inofensiva. Além disso, ela era ótima com as crianças e Elizabeth a adorava. Geralmente, eu apenas ignorava seus cílios piscantes e comentários ocasionais, mas hoje à noite eu de repente senti que deveria ter lidado com esse problema antes. Estava mais preocupado com o que Bella iria pensar do que o que Tiffany de fato iria falar.

Me virei e peguei Bella olhando em minha direção, mas rapidamente ela desviou e passou a olhar para fora da janela. Encarei seu perfil por um momento e fiquei pasmo com sua beleza natural. Ela não era aquele tipo de mulher falsa que eu vejo o tempo inteiro andando por Carmel. Ela era real e tinha aquele charme de garota vizinha. Inocente... Ainda assim, não. Tenho certeza que ela já havia presenciado mais angústias do que uma mulher normal da sua idade, com seu divórcio e criando um filho sozinha.

Seth. Eu havia estado com ele por apenas alguma vezes, mas podia dizer que era uma criança ótima. Ele trazia à tona o lado aventureiro de Tony e por isso eu acho que provavelmente gostaria dele mesmo que fosse uma criança enjoadinha. Ele não era, entretanto. Tinha um coração gentil e um senso de justiça que o tornavam um pequeno vigilante. Eu teria que vigiá-lo perto do filho dos Newton. Não conseguia ficar bravo com ele por ter defendido Tony, ele estava sendo um amigo e acho que aquela fora provavelmente a primeira faz que alguém havia feito aquilo por meu filho. Me maravilhava a rapidez como eles haviam se tornado amigos.

- Você está pensando sobre o que? - escutei Bella sussurrar, seus olhos fixos em minha face. Olhei para ela e sorri.

- Nossos meninos.- Falei simplesmente e ela suspirou profundamente.

- Seth tem um caso sério de adoração por heróis. – Bella disse com uma risadinha. Sorri, sabendo que ela estava se referindo a mim. Ele estava tão ansioso por agradar e absorver qualquer coisa que eu tinha para falar. Se ao menos meus filhos fossem assim. Soltei uma risada.

- Ele realmente é uma ótima criança.- Bella rolou os olhos.

- Claro, ele estaria mais alto na minha escala de perfeição se parasse de trazer criaturas estranhas para dentro de casa. – ela disse com um leve tremelique. – Essa manhã eu fui surpreendida pelo maior sapo que já vi em minha vida. – nos rimos juntos enquanto eu estacionava no estacionamento do cais.

Saí do carro e corri em volta dele para chegar à outra porta antes que ela houvesse a aberto completamente. Ofereci minha mão e ela segurou-a com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu ainda não ter perdoei pela lição de cavalheirismo. – ela disse com um sorrisinho provocador. Eu sorri de volta, notando seu sorriso deslumbrante. Sua mão quente na minha causava uma boa sensação ao que eu puxava-a para fora do carro. Soltei sua mão quando ela estava completamente de pé e senti um formigamento na ponta dos meus dedos à perda do contato. Esfreguei meu dedão sobre minha palma e encostei em minha aliança. _O que eu estou fazendo?_ A pergunta girava em minha mente enquanto andávamos em silêncio pelo cais.

Passamos pela primeira loja e Bella foi até lá para olhar a vitrine. Escutei-a suspirar e apontar para um enfeite de vidro de golfinhos.

- Eu tinha aqueles exatos golfinhos, foram dados por meu pai no dia da minha formatura.

- Tinha?

- Outro incidente com criaturas peçonhentas. – ela riu levemente, mas eu podia notar a ligeira tristeza em sua voz enquanto falava. – Quando estávamos empacotando as coisas para mudar para cá, o sapo de Seth fugiu e no processo de tentar pegá-lo ele derrubou os golfinhos e quebrou-os em mil pedaços. – Bella sacudiu os ombros casualmente, mas eu podia dizer que aquilo a incomodava.

Nós andamos pelo cais e conversamos um pouco sobre seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Seu excitamento subia ao que ela falava reverentemente sobre o tubarão branco que eles haviam adquirido de São Diego. Quando chegamos ao Old Frisherma's Grotto, havia um adolescente distribuindo amostras de sopa de moluscos. Bella pegou a dela com um "obrigada" e tentativamente provou-a. Fiquei encantado pela pequena língua rosada que saiu de sua boca para limpar seus lábios. Sacudi minha cabeça, tentando tirar aquela imagem de minha mente.

- Wow. Esse deve ter sido o melhor ensopado que já provei. – acenei a cabeça, ainda tentando não me concentrar em sua boca novamente.

- Acho que já sei o que vou pedir de entrada. – a provoquei enquanto olhava para seu rosto radiante.

- Nós vamos comer aqui? – acenei a cabeça e abri a porta para ela entrar. Quando entramos, imediatamente achei Emmett sentado no bar com Rosalie.

- Emmett está logo ali. – eu disse enquanto direcionava-a pelo lugar.

- Her Em. Rose. – eu disse, chamando a atenção deles ao que me abaixei e plantei um beijo na bochecha de Rosalie. Emmett virou-se com um grande sorriso torto, estampado por uma covinha, que se alargou mais ainda quando viu Bella.

- Bella! – ele praticamente gritou, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse com seu cumprimento alto.

- Bella, essa é Rosalie, esposa de Emmett. – Rose sustentava aquele mesmo sorriso em seu rosto ao que ela tomou a mão de Bella em sua.

- É ótimo te conhecer, Bella. – ela sorriu e eu torci para que ela e Emmett se comportassem.

- Nossa mesa deve ficar pronta em alguns minutos. – Emmett falou e então voltou sua atenção para Bella.

- Então, Bella, o que fez você aceitar sair com esse idiota? – Emmett perguntou com o sorriso torto de assinatura dos Cullen. Me senti um pouco desconfortável com sua linha de perguntas. _Será que ela pensava que isso era um encontro?_ Gemi por dentro, não tendo certeza se deveria corrigi-lo, mas não querendo deixá-la envergonhada. Eu odiava essa indecisão.

- Na verdade, Alice que convidou, mas ela teve que buscar Jasper, então eu vim com Edward. Rosalie deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett, arrancando uma risada de Bella e de mim, o que aliviou um pouco da tensão que pairava no ar.

- Mesa para seis dos Cullen. - Uma pequena ruiva disse do bar.

- É a nossa. – Emmett falou, virando o resto de sua bebida e oferecendo o braço para Rose. Ela sorriu para ele e envolveu seu braço no dele. Eu nunca havia visto Emmett tão feliz do que quando ele estava com Rose. Eles tinham um relacionamento complicado, que eu não entendia completamente, mas as constantes briguinhas eram esperadas e nunca iam além da superfície. Ele a adorava e não importava o que ela parecia ser para todos, o sentimento era mútuo.

Alice e Jasper apareceram assim que chegamos a nossa mesa. Jasper, Emmett e eu seguramos as cadeiras para nossas acompanhantes. _É isso que ela era?_ Eu teria que conversar com Alice mais tarde e descobrir o que exatamente ela havia falado para Bella para fazer com que ela viesse.

Quando todos nós estávamos sentado e olhando nossos menus, notei que Bella não havia pegado o seu. Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Precisa de ajuda para escolher algo ara comer? – perguntei, tentando ser prestativo.  
- Não. Me apaixonei pela sopa de mariscos e notei que eles tem pão Sourdough¹ com moluscos, então é isso que vou pedir.

- Você gostaria de um pouco de Calamari²? É maravilhoso. – ela franziu o nariz e sacudiu a cabeça quase violentamente.

- Não, você vai em frente, eu já tive lula suficiente para um dia. – lancei um olhar questionador para ela.

- Tive que alimentar os pingüins hoje e acabei com mais em mim mesma do que no tanque. – ela tremeu ligeiramente e eu soltei uma leve risada. Olhei para cima e achei quatro pares de olhos nos observando. Sacudi minha cabeça para Emmett quando ele pareceu que iria falar o que quer que estivesse em sua mente. Ele fechou a boca e voltou a analisar seu menu.

- Bella? – ela olhou para minha cunhada. – Alice disse que você acabou de mudar para cá. O que te trouxe para à Península? – fiquei satisfeito por Rosalie parecer ter gostado de Bella. Era sempre tudo ou nada com ela, especialmente se ela visse isso como um encontro.

Rose tinha sido quem havia apresentado Tanya para mim depois que ela e Emmett haviam se casado. A morte de Tanya tinha afetado todos em minha família, mas ninguém mais que Rosalie. Ela nunca me culpara pelo acidente, mas eu imediatamente senti que ela estava se afastando de mim e das crianças. Ela sempre era amigável, mas havia algo que era diferente entre nós. Quase como se Tanya fosse a cola que nos mantivesse juntos. Eu escutei com satisfação enquanto Bella falava sobre sua mudança e seu novo emprego.

- Então você tem um garotinho da idade do Anthony? – Rosalie perguntou com um brilho em seus olhos. Sempre soube que Rosalie queria dar um filho homem para Emmett, mas isso simplesmente não estava nas cartas deles.

- Sim. Ele é uma bola de energia. – Bella sorriu ao lembrar-se de algo, provavelmente do incidente com o réptil dessa manhã. Encontrei-me sorrindo para ela.

- Mas ele é uma ótima criança. – eu adicionei, tomando o copo de água em minha mão. Senti Bella virar-se na minha direção e soube que ela estava a água aos meus lábios e arrisquei uma olhada para ela. Ela rapidamente olhou para outra direção, suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas. Rosalie soltou um largo suspiro.

- Nós temos meninas. Não me entenda errado, eu amo minhas garotas. Mas é só que nós queríamos um menino também. – ela sorriu para Emmett e ele encolheu os ombros ligeiramente.

- Meninas, meninos, isso não me importa. Eu tenho meu sobrinho quando preciso de um tempo para garotos. – Emmett falou enquanto apertava a mão da esposa.

- Emmett só consegue mandar balas rosas e afeminadas. – Alice disse a Bella com uma risadinha. Nós todos rimos à sua referencia de ser o homem quem determina o sexo da criança.

O jantar chegou e todos nós aproveitamos a refeição e a conversa. Bella se deu muito bem com Rose a as meninas estavam discutindo a aproximação do feriado de Good Old Days que aconteceria dali a algumas semanas no Pacific Groove. Emmett se inclinou na minha direção e olhou para ter certeza que Bella estava ocupada. Ele acenou sua cabeça para eu chegar mais perto.

- Ela é gostosa, irmão. O que você está esperando? – me estiquei e dei um tapa no topo da cabeça de Emmett antes de me sentar novamente. Ele soltou uma risada mas então me chamou de volta. Eu o encarei, avisando para que se comportasse antes de checar a fim de ver se as garotas haviam notado nossa interação. O sorriso de Alice parecia um pouco mais largo do que estava há momentos atrás, mas elas ainda estavam absortas em sua conversa.

- Sério, ela é uma garota legal. – eu acenei a cabeça em concordância. – Chame-a para sair. – ele insistiu e eu encolhi os ombros, esperando acabar com qualquer encorajamento que estivesse por vir.

- O que você acha, Edward? – virei minha cabeça bruscamente na direção de Rose e lancei-lhe um olhar confuso.

- Good Old Days. Nós estamos falando sobre ir. Você sabe se tem algum jogo no dia?

- Sim, é um sábado, então nós temos um jogo, mas eu acho que será pela manhã. Nós iríamos perder o desfile, mas ainda terá muito o que fazer. – Alice deu um gritinho, então Jasper enroscou um baço em volta dela, me lançando um olhar apologético.

Nós passamos o resto do jantar conversando juntos sobre tudo e nada. Eu não podia me segurar ao notar o quanto Bella se encaixava em nosso pequeno grupo. Ela ria facilmente com Rose e provocava Emmett tanto quanto ele fazia com ela. Ela parecia não se importar com a enorme energia de Alice e até achou algo em comum com Japer, o qual tinha mais dificuldade de se relacionar com as pessoas. E então havia eu. Eu gostava dela. Ela era diferente de Tanya, mas eu também conseguia enxergar similaridades. Ela tinha paixão pelas coisas que importavam para ela, e era charmosa e genuína.

- Alguém gostaria de sobremesa? – o garçom perguntou enquanto retirava os pratos. Emmett pegou o menu de sobremesas quando Alice se meteu e respondeu por todos.

- Não, só a conta, por favor – Emmett olhou para ela como se fosse rasgá-la ao meio. Jasper instintivamente puxou Alice para mais próximo de si.

- Mas que droga, Ally! – Emmett reclamou. – Eles tem o melhor chessecake da Península. – Alice sacudiu a cabeça para ele como se fosse uma criancinha que precisava de correção.

- Porque nós vamos ao Rosine's – Emmett fechou o menu de sobremesas e um grande sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- E por que você não me disse antes? - ele disse enquanto esfregava as mãos como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria.

- Quem é Rosine? – escutei Bella perguntar Alice e sorri à oportunidade que nós teríamos de apresentar Bella ao_paraíso das sobremesas_, como Alice gostava de chamar o lugar. Preparei-me e, assim como havia previsto, Alice soltou um gritinho, fazendo com que Emmett e Japster enfiassem o dedo em seus ouvidos e se encolhessem por conta do barulho agudo ressoando em seus tímpanos.

- É só o melhor lugar para sobremesas de todos! – ela começou a dar pulinhos em seu acento e Bella olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada procurando por explicação.

- Ronise's tem uma grande gama de opções de sobremesas e é conhecida pelo tamanho da porção. – ela acenou a cabeça enquanto o garçom vinha com a conta. Ele entregou uma para Jasper, Emmett e para mim. Bella olhou pelo meu ombro ao que pegava sua bolsa. Coloquei meu cartão de crédito junto à conta e entreguei ao garçom antes que ele pudesse sair.

- Por minha conta. – eu disse a ela quanto ela pegou sua carteira. Vi um flash de raiva cruzar sua expressão e imaginei se talvez teria sido melhor deixar que ela tivesse seu momento feminista. Ela tirou algum dinheiro e colocou na minha frente. Empurrei de volta na sua direção e observei-a contrair a mandíbula em agitação. Ela era uma coisinha raivosa e eu imaginei o quanto eu podia empurrá-la antes que ela explodisse.

O dinheiro ficou na mesa entre nós e eu ponderei se ela iria desistir e me deixar ganhar ou qual seria seu próximo passo. Alice estava discursando sobre sua sobremesa favorita e como sempre vinha muito para que ela conseguisse terminar, completamente ausente para a luta de poder se desencadeando à sua frente. Olhei para Bella e ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Poderia ter sido mais fácil?

Nosso garçom voltou com as contas pagas e todos nós levantamos para sair. Assisti Bella pegar o dinheiro da mesa e senti um pequeno senso de vitória quando me virei para ir até a porta. Minha família já estava do lado de fora esperando por nós quando senti a mão de Bella em meu braço. Virei para ver o que ela precisava e notei um sorrisinho sombrio em seu rosto. Fitei-a questionadoramente quando senti sua mão em meu quadril. Uma pequena onda de eletricidade correu por minha virilha e eu congelei ao despertar daquela emoção que eu não sentia há muito tempo.

- Por minha conta. – eu disse a ela quanto ela pegou sua carteira. Vi um flash de raiva cruzar sua expressão e imaginei se talvez teria sido melhor deixar que ela tivesse seu momento feminista. Ela tirou algum dinheiro e colocou na minha frente. Empurrei de volta na sua direção e observei-a contrair a mandíbula em agitação. Ela era uma coisinha raivosa e eu imaginei o quanto eu podia empurrá-la antes que ela explodisse.

O dinheiro ficou na mesa entre nós e eu ponderei se ela iria desistir e me deixar ganhar ou qual seria seu próximo passo. Alice estava discursando sobre sua sobremesa favorita e como sempre vinha muito para que ela conseguisse terminar, completamente ausente para a luta de poder se desencadeando à sua frente. Olhei para Bella e ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Poderia ter sido mais fácil?

Nosso garçom voltou com as contas pagas e todos nós levantamos para sair. Assisti Bella pegar o dinheiro da mesa e senti um pequeno senso de vitória quando me virei para ir até a porta. Minha família já estava do lado de fora esperando por nós quando senti a mão de Bella em meu braço. Virei para ver o que ela precisava e notei um sorrisinho sombrio em seu rosto. Fitei-a questionadoramente quando senti sua mão em meu quadril. Uma pequena onda de eletricidade correu por minha virilha e eu congelei ao despertar daquela emoção que eu não sentia há muito tempo.

Olhei para sua mão ao que ela se mexeu do meu quadril para deslizar para o bolso das minhas calças. Engoli o nó que havia formado em minha garganta ao que ela colocou a mão mais para dentro e rapidamente tirou-a, dando um tapinha em meu bolso. Olhei para Bella e tenho certeza que ela viu o atordoamento em meus olhos.

- Isso não é um encontro, então eu estou pagando pelo meu jantar. Se você quiser pagar, vai ter que me chamar para sair novamente. – encarei-a perplexo ao que ela saia pela porta, me lançando um sorrisinho sobre seu ombro. Sacudi minha cabeça tentando me livrar do leve zunido que tomava conta dela desde o momento que Bella havia me tocado. Alcancei meu bolso e tirei o dinheiro do jantar dela. _Um ponto para Bella._ Eu pensei com uma risadinha enquanto enfiava o dinheiro de volta em meu bolso.

- Nós vamos ver os leões marinhos. – Alice dava pequenos pulinhos de felicidade e então começou a andar pelo cais com a mão de Jasper seguramente na dela. Enquanto nós andávamos, Bella ocasionalmente iria olhar para mim com um sorriso convencido em seu rosto.

- Bella, venha ver! – Alice deu um gritinho do fim do píer. Bella e eu olhamos pelo parapeito para as docas abaixo e lá tinham aproximadamente vinte leões marinhos empilhados em cima um dos outros. O peso combinado dos animais obesos estava afundando a doca. Enquanto assistíamos aos leões marinhos dorminhocos houve um barulho de água à direita de onde estávamos olhando. Escutei Bella suspirar e olhei na direção do barulho. Alguns segundos depois, um gracioso golfinho pulou da água.

- Normalmente, eles não vêm tão perto assim. É perigoso para eles estar no porto. – Bella sussurrou para ela mesma, mas eu escutei todas as palavras.

- Eles vão ficar bem? – eu perguntei, imaginando se nós precisaríamos fazer alguma coisa. Bella acenou sua cabeça.

- Eles são extremamente inteligentes. Alguns acham que a inteligência deles é rival à nossa. – Alice soltou outro berrinho quando ele pulou da água novamente. Era quase como se ele estivesse nos dando um pequeno show particular. Momentos depois, outro golfinho fez sua presença conhecida.

- Você sabia que golfinhos foram conhecidos por ter salvado humanos de ataques de tubarões? – Bella perguntou e eu acenei minha cabeça, lembrando da história de um surfista local que era amigo de um dos nossos técnicos de raio-X no hospital.

- Todd Endris. – eu disse silenciosamente. Bella olhou para mim levemente confusa com meu comentário.

- Todd Endris é um surfista aqui da Península que foi atacado por um Tubarão Branco de 5 metros. Ele disse que vários golfinhos o protegeram do retorno do tubarão. Ele é amigo de uma pessoa que conheço do hospital. – Bella parecia ligeiramente chocada.

- Sério? – ela disse com perplexidade em sua voz. Acenei a cabeça à sua descrença. – Eu soube que houve registros deles protegendo humanos, mas não sabia que eles literalmente salvaram alguém que estava de fato sendo atacado. – um pequeno tremor passou por seu pequeno corpo enquanto, eu tinha certeza, ela imaginava a brutalidade da cena.

Nós ficamos e assistimos aos golfinhos brincando na luz do luar até eles nadarem para águas mais profundas. Bella e eu estávamos absortos em uma conversa sobre a segurança dos golfinhos, atuns e como o Aquário estava ajudando na intenção de educar os consumidores quando Emmett nos interrompeu.

- Detesto chover na sua festa ambientalista, mas estou morrendo por um pedaço de Bolo Cremoso de Manteiga de Amendoim. – Rose segurou a mão dele e eles caminharam animadamente para o estacionamento.

- O que é Bolo Cremoso de Manteiga de Amendoim? – Bella perguntou num sussurro, como se estivesse com medo de ser escutada por Emmett. Ela aprendia rápido, Emm provavelmente iria enchê-la sobre todas as desvantagens de não saber sobre o que seu bolo favorito era.

- É um bolo de chocolate, com cobertura de chocolate e manteiga de amendoim, com pequenas porções de manteiga de amendoim em cima.

- Ooooooo. Isso soa bom. – ela disse enquanto eu encolhia os ombros.

- Prefiro a torta. – disse casualmente enquanto caminhávamos de volta ao carro. Só levamos poucos minutos para chegar ao restaurante. Fiquei surpreso quando Bella não se apressou para abrir sua porta e de fato deixou que eu abrisse-a para ela. Ofereci minha mão para ajudá-la a sair e ela sorriu radiante para mim.

- Então você decidiu me deixar te tratar como uma dama? – eu perguntei num tom provocativo.

- Na verdade, eu decidi desistir e aceitar o cavalheirismo já que você desistiu mais cedo. – a lembrança da mão dela em meu bolso passou por minha cabeça e eu enfiei-a de volta para os confins longínquos da minha memória, não querendo me tornar um idiota gaguejante novamente.

Nós entramos no Rosine's e Bella parou na frente da vitrine de sobremesa boquiaberta. Soltei uma risada e deixei que ela observasse a divina vitrine e então a chamei para ir à direção da mesa que já abrigava nossa festa.

- Então, Bella, viu algo que gostasse? – Alice perguntou. Bella acenou a cabeça e a garçonete veio para pegar nossos pedidos.

Emmett pediu seu favorito, o qual ele iria dividir com Rose enquanto Jasper e Alice pediram por um pedaço de cheesecake para dividir. A garçonete veio até Bella e acenou a cabeça para seu pedido.

- Gostaria de uma Torça de Maçã à La Mode. – Alice e Rosalie pararam de conversar e olharam para Bella enquanto eu sacudia a cabeça à coincidência.

- O quê? – Bella perguntou quando todo mundo estava olhando para ela. Me inclinei e sussurrei silenciosamente em seu ouvido.

- Isso é o que eu costumo pedir. – eu disse. Ela abriu um sorriso largo e então deu uma piscadela.

- Mentes geniais pensam parecido. – ela disse com um sorrisinho torto nos lábios.

- Bella, talvez você queira dividir com Edward. É enorme. – Rose sugeriu e eu olhei para ela para ver sua reação.

- Claro, isso seria ótimo. Eu ainda estou cheia por todo aquele pão Sourdough. – sorri ao que um pensamento veio a minha mente.

- Tudo bem por mim, mas eu vou pagar. – eu disse com mais força que tinha intenção. Ela apenas soltou uma risadinha e sorriu para mim, no entanto.

- Vou deixar essa passar. – ela concedeu. O que poderia ter sido outro momento embaraçoso foi, na verdade, muito prazeroso enquanto nós dividíamos a torta e o sorvete. Ela pareceu não ligar para a casquinha e deixou para mim. Aquela era minha parte favorita, então tudo funcionou perfeitamente.

Nós nos despedimos de meus irmãos e seus pares significantes e seguimos de volta para minha casa, onde Bella iria pegar Seth. Eu, de repente, me senti nervoso e comecei a questionar a decisão que eu havia feito quando Emmett me puxou para o lado no jantar. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu segurei o volante fortemente.

- Foi muito boa essa noite. – Bella quebrou o silêncio e eu acenei a cabeça, com medo que se falasse iria entregar o quanto ansioso eu estava. – Obrigada pela sobremesa. Eu acho que foi a melhor torta de maçã que já comi.

- Eu tenho que concordar com você. – eu disse quando um pouco na minha ansiedade aliviou ao que ela começou a falar. O silêncio voltou e eu soube que se não perguntasse agora eu iria me acovardar.

- Um... Bella?

- Sim?

- Eu realmente me diverti essa noite com você – eu disse, de alguma forma timidamente.

- Eu também. – ela disse silenciosamente. Eu a peguei sorrindo para mim antes que ela virasse na direção da janela.

- Uh... vocêgostariadesaircomigonovamentealgumdia? – eu disse rapidamente, me sentindo como um nerd de dezesseis anos de idade chamando a líder de torcida para o baile.

- Me desculpe, você pode repetir?

- Você gostaria de sair comigo novamente algum dia? – ela ficou quieta por um longo tempo e eu considerei deixá-la fora da toca e voltar atrás com meu convite quando ela finalmente falou.

- Isso seria bom. – ela sussurrou e eu senti que estava levemente embaraçada. Imaginei se ela estava com aquelas adoráveis bochechas coradas que eu havia visto mais cedo.

- Que tal sexta-feita? – eu perguntei, sabendo que, se deixasse sem marcar, provavelmente não iria chegar no ponto de em fato assegurar um encontro.

- Uhum. – ela disse timidamente. – Soa bem. – Bella me maravilhava em como podia ir da mulher confiante, forte e profissional para uma menina tímida e incerta em questão de momentos. Eu lutei contra a vontade de sorrir como um idiota mas, infelizmente, o sorriso ganhou.


	10. 10 Primeiro Encontro Oficial

**Translator: V**

**Chapter: ****First Official Date**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 10 - Primeiro Encontro Oficial**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Edward carregou um Seth já inconsciente para o meu carro quando chegamos a sua casa. Ele perguntou se eu não me importaria em deixar Tiffany em casa e eu não pude resistir ao impulso de provocá-lo uma última vez.

– Será que você está levemente amedrontado pela babá? – Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha tentando não sorrir. Ele rolou os olhos, mas eu vi um sorriso ameaçando aparecer.

– Ela me comeria vivo e cuspiria os ossinhos. – Ele disse quando um sorriso cruzou seu rosto. Eu ri e respondi que não me importaria de levá-la pra casa.

Senti uma pontada de vazio quando nós nos despedimos, não querendo que a noite acabasse, mesmo que às vezes o clima ficasse um pouco desconfortável. Eu reprimi um sorriso quando Tiffany manifestou efusivamente o quanto ela gostava de cuidar das crianças de Edward enquanto ele abria a porta para ela. _Sempre cavalheiro_. Assim que ele fechou a porta, Tiffany deu um longo suspiro satisfeito.

Senti uma pontada de vazio quando nós nos despedimos, não querendo que a noite acabasse, mesmo que às vezes o clima ficasse um pouco desconfortável. Eu reprimi um sorriso quando Tiffany manifestou efusivamente o quanto ela gostava de cuidar das crianças de Edward enquanto ele abria a porta para ela. _Sempre cavalheiro_. Assim que ele fechou a porta, Tiffany deu um longo suspiro satisfeito.

Ela me olhou embaraçada por ter ficado tão maravilhada antes e eu comecei rir.

– Eu sei. Ele faz isso comigo também. – Eu disse a ela enquanto nos ríamos pela maneira como ele era capaz de nos deslumbrar. Eu deixei Tiffany na frente de sua casa e esperei até que ela estivesse seguramente dentro de casa para ir embora.

No resto do caminho para casa eu pensei na noite e em tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu surpreendi a mim mesma sendo mais ousada do que nunca tinha sido antes. _Talvez isso seja algo que venha com a idade._ Era difícil julgar o que Edward estava pensando realmente, com ele sendo sempre tão educado. Então, quando ele me chamou para um encontro, dizer que eu fiquei surpresa não seria totalmente verdade. A ideia de ficar sozinha com ele e conhecê-lo melhor deixou meu coração batendo frenético.

_Acalme-se, Bella, é só um encontro._

Um encontro.

Eu não tinha um encontro desde… Bem… Nunca. Com Jake as coisas simplesmente aconteceram; nós nunca tivemos algo como um encontro formal. Cheguei em casa e peguei meu menino adormecido do banco de trás e entrei tropeçando em casa. Depois de ter o colocado na cama eu sentei no chão na frente dele e fiquei pensando como isso o afetaria. _Ele ia ficar confortável comigo vendo o pai do amigo dele? Ele ficaria com ciúmes? _Eu enterrei meu rosto nas mãos. _Talvez eu precisasse cancelar._ Eu oscilei na minha decisão por um tempo, enquanto eu me encostava e o observava dormindo. Se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu sabia que eu queria ver Edward de novo e sem mais distrações.

***

O dia seguinte voou e antes que percebesse eu estava parando no estacionamento para buscar Seth dos treinos de basebol. Borboletas voavam pelo meu estômago quando eu saí do carro e examinei o campo, identificando seu cabelo bronze agitando-se com a brisa enquanto ele conversava com um pai. Quando cheguei mais perto vi que ele conversava com Mike, e ele não parecia feliz.

– Eu não quero saber, Cullen! James está na liga há tanto tempo quanto o seu filho, e ele merece ter a chance de arremessar! – Edward balançou a cabeça e abaixou a voz, tentando racionalizar com ele. Eu decidi que era melhor ficar o mais distante possível da conversa, então achei um lugar para sentar nas arquibancadas e esperar até o treino acabar.

– Nepotismo é o nome disso! Eu vou deixar a liga a par disso. – Mike acusou, seu rosto ficando vermelho de ódio. Emmett, que chegava para ver o que estava acontecendo se pôs de frente.

– Vá em frente. Eles lhe falarão a mesma coisa. Anthony é o melhor arremessador da _Mustang Division*._ Infernos, ele é o melhor arremessador da _Bronco Division*_ também! – Edward apertou a ponte do nariz e pousou a mão no braço de Emmett, tentando fazê-lo abaixar a voz e também o impedir de pular em Mike.

Mike obviamente estava intimidado pelo tamanho de Emmett, então fechou a boca apor um momento, deixando a tensão aliviar antes de falar de novo.

– Eu só estou dizendo que ele deve ter uma chance. – Mike gaguejou.

– É claro que ele vai ter chance de arremessar. No momento ele está em segundo, mas ele precisa trabalhar seu foco antes que ele esteja pronto para o jogo semana que vem, ele está bem à frente de Seth, então ele está preparado para arremessar. – Edward disse tentando controlar a situação.

Mike aquiesceu perdido em pensamentos enquanto Edward batia nas costas de Emmett e o mandava para junto dos meninos. Meus olhos piscaram de volta para o campo e eu notei que a maioria dos garotos havia parado para assistir o show. Emmett bradou* ordens para as crianças e eles se espalharam de volta para as suas posições.

Eu procurei por Seth e o vi no canto esquerdo do campo, coberto de protetores, receptando bolas para Tony. Eu senti uma pontada de alívio ao constatar que nenhum dos garotos estava perto o suficiente para ouvir a última observação.

Olhei de volta para Edward e Mike e eles ainda não tinham terminado a discussão, porque Edward apontava um dedo para o peito de Mike enfatizando o que ele queria dizer. Eu apurei meus ouvidos e peguei o fim da conversa.

– Eu vou colocá-lo no banco de reservas se eu ver esse tipo de reação de novo. É simplesmente falta de espírito esportivo.

Edward disse com autoridade e eu pensei o que poderia ter acontecido hoje. Mike parecia querer esmurrar Edward, mas em vez disso ele concordou brevemente com a cabeça e saiu.

Edward suspirou e se virou. Ele notou que eu o observava e um grande sorriso torto cruzou seu rosto. Eu sorri de volta em cumprimento enquanto ele caminhava para mim.

– Oi. – Ele disse enquanto corria os dedos pelo cabelo, o bagunçando em um ângulo estranho. Meu sorriso aumentou.

– Hey. Dia difícil? – Perguntei dirigindo um olhar a um Mike emburrado no outro lado das arquibancadas. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, voltando com as sobrancelhas franzidas para mim.

– É, pode se dizer que sim. – Ele disse baixinho com uma voz meio nervosa. – Você pode esperar um minuto depois do treino? – Ele perguntou. – Eu preciso conversar com você sobre a Abertura sábado e... Hm... Uma coisa que aconteceu mais cedo. – Rosnei internamente. Eu deveria saber que Seth tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que quer que tivesse acontecido com Mike. Eu aquiesci e ele deve ter notado meu pânico porque logo ele me deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

– Ótimo. – Ele sorriu. – Tenho que voltar pras crianças. – Ele virou correndo de volta para o campo, me deixando esperando o pior.

Depois do time se reunir para acertar as instruções finais e receber conselhos estimulantes de Edward e Emmett, eles bradaram o seu grito de guerra e as crianças recolheram suas coisas e se dispersaram. Edward apontou para as bolas e bastões e colocou Seth e Tony para arrumar o equipamento antes de vir para o meu lado nas arquibancadas. Edward sentou ali tentando pensar no que dizer, mas eu não pude aguentar o suspense por muito tempo.

– Pode falar. Eu tenho certeza que não é nada pior do que o que eu já tenha passado antes. – Edward pareceu confuso por um momento antes que o que eu disse fizesse sentido para ele.

– Você acha que Seth fez alguma coisa errada? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

– Não fez? – Edward riu, o que diminuiu um pouco meu medo.

– Por mais incrível que pareça, não. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu vejo crianças enlouquecendo por coisas bem menores. Não, ele se controlou muito bem. – Eu tinha certeza que ainda estava com uma expressão confusa, porque ele resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

– Pelo o que eu ouvi de Tony e alguns outros garotos depois do incidente, houve uma discussão entre James e Seth no início do treino. – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

– Eu coloquei os garotos para rebater e James para arremessar, para que ele praticasse. Bem, ele estava se gabando mais cedo para alguns garotos que iria fazer ele _hit the dirt*_. – Dei a ele um olhar inquisidor.

– _Hit the dirt_ significa que ele iria dar um arremesso errático, que no mínimo iria assustar Seth e no máximo machucá-lo com a bola. – Eu ofeguei e olhei para Seth juntando as bolas, procurando por alguma lesão. Mesmo que as crianças fossem novas, elas arremessavam muito forte. Quando eu não consegui encontrar nenhum dano aparente, eu me voltei para Edward de novo.

– Eu teria o tirado se eu soubesse. – Ele olhou com um pedido de desculpas nos olhos e eu dei um sorriso fraco o incentivando a continuar. – Enfim, ele o acertou com uma bola rápida. – Eu senti a fúria crescendo no meu peito.

Olhei em volta e Mike e James já haviam ido embora, o que provavelmente era melhor, porque eu teria estraçalhado eles.

– Onde ele se machucou? – Eu praticamente lati.

– Ele vai ficar com uma mancha roxa nas costelas por alguns dias. Eu não acho que há alguma coisa quebrada, mas se ele reclamar de problemas para respirar leve-o para o hospital o mais rápido possível. – Eu aquiesci.

– Seth foi muito corajoso. Aquilo teria derrubado um homem feito, mas ele ficou de cabeça em pé e não derramou uma lágrima. – Aquilo não fez eu me sentir melhor.

– Depois que eu tive certeza que ele estava bem, chamei James e conversei com ele. Eu não acho que nós veremos esse tipo falta de espírito esportivo da parte dele de novo. – Eu queria poder concordar com ele, mas eu tinha observado os pais dele e como eles preferiam não ver que o filho estava começando brigas. Se você passa a mão na cabeça de uma criança que faz uma coisa errada, isso só a incentiva a continuar.

– Mesmo depois de Seth ter notado que tinha sido intencional, ele não disse uma palavra. A maioria dos garotos não teria lidado com isso com a calma e compostura que ele teve. – _É, a calma antes da tempestade._ Eu conhecia o meu filho e não havia chances de que ele deixasse isso passar em branco. Eu estava com medo de que James só tivesse começado uma guerra. Eu debati internamente sobre falar ou não alguma coisa, mas no fim decidi que era melhor eu mesmo ter uma conversa com Seth.

– Bella?

– Me desculpe. Só estava digerindo o que você disse. – Eu disse e depois sorri.

– Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, com uma linha de apreensão entre os olhos. Eu respire fundo antes de responder.

– Sim. Mas, mas eu não posso garantir que eu não vou expor a minha opinião para o Newton. – Ele riu, e eu percebi que ele estava um pouco aliviado por eu não ter ficado com raiva.

– Ótimo. Agora, nesse sábado será a cerimônia de Abertura e nós estamos responsáveis pelas salsichas. – Eu concordei com a cabeça.

– Alice vai arranjar tudo o que precisa e Emmett e eu vamos fazer o churrasco, mas eu estava pensando se você poderia ajudar Alice a organizar e montar os stands. – _Outra chance de ficar perto dele_. Eu sorri e senti um pouquinho da minha raiva sumir.

– Claro. Vou ligar para ela e ver no que ela precisa de ajuda. – O sorriso dele aumentou enquanto ele pulava das arquibancadas.

– Excelente. Hm... – Ele parecia um pouco nervoso, mas, em seguida, uma onda de confiança pareceu tomar conta dele e ele falou o que estava pensando. – Também queria avisar a você para vestir algo quente sexta à noite.

Eu o fitei depois de descer das arquibancadas e suas bochechas faiscaram num tom de rosa. _Alguma chance de que ele consiga ficar ainda mais adorável?_

– Por quê? – Perguntei, curiosa com o que ele havia planejado.

– Nós vamos jantar e isso é tudo o que eu vou contar a você. Só vista algo quente. – Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça, já que minha mente nublou desde o segundo que ele me deu o seu sorriso deslumbrante.

– Mãe! Olha! – Seth disse excitado enquanto corria e levantava a blusa. No lado esquerdo do peito dele havia uma mancha roxa começando a aparecer. Um ofego escapou da minha boca enquanto eu me ajoelhava para tocar a sua pele. Meus dedos alisaram suavemente o machucado e ele se esquivou do meu toque. Seth, que percebeu na hora minha reação, tentou me amansar.

– Está tudo bem, mãe. Eu ganhei um apelido agora. – Ele disse, extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo. Eu deixei de lado os pensamentos homicidas que passavam pela minha cabeça e tentei sorrir.

– Que apelido, querido?

– Tempestade. – Ele disse orgulhoso enquanto Emmett quando chegava e bagunçava o cabelo dele.

– Por que Tempestade? – Eu perguntei a Emmett que ria compassivamente ao entusiasmo de Seth.

– Tempestade, como no _StormTrooper_ do Star Wars. Ele recebeu o golpe como um _trooper_. – Emmett disse enquanto ele, Seth e Tony olhavam para mim como se fosse alguma medalha de honra ser acertado por uma bola de basebol. Garotos! Eu sacudi a cabeça em descrença. Às vezes eu simplesmente não os entendia.

Quando Seth e eu finalmente chegamos em casa, depois de parar em uma loja de esportes para comprar o resto do seu uniforme, eu decidi que era melhor conversar com ele sobre o que havia acontecido no treino.

– Seth?

– Sim mãe?

– Eu sei que o Treinador conversou com você sobre o que aconteceu, mas eu preciso que você entenda que eu não vou deixar que você se vingue de James. – Ele olhou timidamente para chão, uma prova clara de que ele tinha tramado alguma coisa.

– Eu estou falando sério. O que James fez não foi certo, mas eu espero que você não faça o mesmo o que ele. Entendido? – Ele encarava o chão refletindo sobre o que eu tinha dito eu rebobinei tudo o que tinha dito na minha cabeça para ter certeza de que não tinha deixado nada de fora.

– Seth? Entendido? – Eu pressionei quando ele não falou nada. Ele me respondeu contrariado.

– Certo. – Ele resmungou enquanto marchava para o seu quarto. Eu esperava que isso tivesse sido tudo que eu fosse ouvir, mas conhecendo ele, ele iria achar uma maneira de cumprir suas metas. _O pestinha era esperto demais pro próprio bem. Ele herdou a minha teimosia._

***

O resto da semana passou sem mais incidentes nos treinos e quando fui trabalhar sexta-feira sentia uma antecipação crescente. Alice já havia concordado em ficar com Seth a noite toda, já que ela disse que nós voltaríamos tarde. Ela não me deu a menor dica do que nós faríamos naquela noite. De qualquer forma, parecia que ela não havia conseguido manter a boca fechada com Angela pois ela também me recomendou vestir algo quente na hora de ir embora.

– Vamos lá, Angela. Só uma dicazinha de nada? – Eu implorei enquanto ela sacudiu a cabeça passando um zíper invisível na boca. Eu bufei e sai irritada pela porta, a risada aguda de Angela ecoando pelo corredor vazio.

Eu fui direto para casa e corri para o chuveiro, repassando meu guarda-roupa na cabeça enquanto lavava meu cabelo e me ensaboava com o sabonete líquido com essência de frésia que Seth havia me dado no Natal. Eu chequei o relógio e vi que ainda tinha meia hora antes de Edward chegar.

Eu vesti rápido uma calça preta e parei para analisar meu guarda-roupa. _Por que isso é tão desesperador?_ Talvez eu precisasse pedir uma ajuda mais experiente de Alice. Ela sempre se vestia tão bem. Eu olhei para o relógio e notei que só tinha mais vinte minutos, então enfiei rápido uma gola alta preta e um suéter cinza.

Eu calcei minhas botas pretas e olhei no espelho, tendo certeza que não tinha colocado nada no lugar errado.

Exatamente quando eu terminei de secar o cabelo no secador eu ouvi uma batida na porta da frente. Eu olhei para o relógio e não fiquei surpresa em ver que ele fora pontual. Eu corri para a porta e tive que cerrar os dentes pra manter minha boca fechada ou eu teria que juntá-la do chão. _Ele estava impressionante._ Eu tinha essa reação cada vez que via ele, mas por alguma razão essa noite, ele parecia ainda mais irresistível.

– Hey. – Ele cumprimentou casualmente e sorriu. – Você está linda. – Eu pude sentir o calor subindo para as minhas bochechas.

– Obrigada, você também. – Eu disse e o convidei para entrar.

– Eu estarei pronta em um minuto. – Eu disse e me virei para voltar ao banheiro. Eu senti algo forte me atingir na canela me jogando no chão. Num minuto eu estava de pé e no outro eu estava caída no chão da sala de estar. _Maldito cachorro!_

Eu fechei meus olhos constrangida antes de me sentar, mortificada com o meu jeito desastrado. O que eu não esperava ver era Buddy lambendo alegremente o rosto de Edward - que por acaso também estava jogado no chão. Ele estava rindo histericamente enquanto tentava espantá-lo.

– Buddy, não. – Eu ordenei usando minha voz de alfa, algo que eu aprendi com Jake. Buddy imediatamente se afastou e sentou, abanando o rabo alegremente. Edward ainda estava rindo enquanto ele se apoiava nos cotovelos e olhava para mim. Quando o nosso olhar se encontrou nós dois começamos a rir descontroladamente.

– Eu tentei… – Ele ofegou por ar. – Pegar você, mas eu perdi o equilíbrio. – Ele riu ainda mais quando apontou para Buddy, depois respirou fundo. Eu ria tanto que minhas costas começavam a doer. Buddy simplesmente ficou sentado lá, abanando o rabo como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação na vida.

Edward se controlou e se pôs de pé, me oferecendo sua mão. A risada dele queimava na minha memória; masculina e quente. Eu enxuguei as minhas lágrimas deixei ele me ajudar. Eu saí com cuidado para pegar minha carteira e minha jaqueta. Quando eu voltei, ele estava fazendo cafuné na cabeça de Buddy e rindo ocasionalmente.

– Acho que eu não ria assim há anos. – Ele disse com um sorriso, mas eu senti uma certa tristeza ouvindo aquela confissão. Seth me fazia rir todos os dias. Eu não podia imaginar a tristeza que ele e os filhos haviam sentido pelos últimos anos.  
Ele estendeu o braço para mim.

– Pronta?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e passei meu braço pelo dele. Depois que já estávamos na estrada eu decidi checar se ele finalmente iria me contar onde estávamos indo.

– Então, você vai me colocar por dentro dos planos de hoje à noite? – Edward mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no meu pedido. Por fim ele sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não. Acho que vou manter a surpresa.

– Eu detesto surpresas. – Eu reclamei e ele olhou pra mim um olhar desapontado. Eu me senti mal instantaneamente.

– Me desculpe, eu não sabia. – Ele disse suavemente. – Se você quiser mesmo saber, eu vou falar pra você. – Nessa hora eu vi que estava sendo infantil, e só precisava aceitar que ele queria fazer dessa noite algo especial e era só ficar quieta, sentar e aproveitar.

– Não, não. Eu acho que eu posso aguentar. – Eu disse esperando que eu tivesse melhorado as coisas. Ele olhou na minha direção para ver se eu estava falando a verdade, então eu dei meu melhor sorriso brilhante, que ele espelhou.

– Espero que você goste de Italiano.

– Sim, eu adoro. – Eu disse enquanto ele respirava aliviado.

– Eu tenho de prevenir você de que Nino adora flertes e provavelmente vai tentar levar você com ele para os fundos do restaurante. – Ele disse com uma risada.

– Bem, eu espero que você defenda a minha honra. – Eu dei um sorriso malicioso a ele, que ele imitou com um brilho nos olhos.

– Acho que posso dizer que o cavalheirismo está começando a amolecer você. – Ele provocou.

– Um pouco, talvez. – Eu admiti, enquanto íamos a caminho do centro da Pacific Grove. Ele dominou a conversa, falando sobre os treinos de arremesso e o quão animados os garotos estavam por ter que dormir na mesma casa. Eu esperava que Alice pudesse conter a euforia deles, e quando eu falei da minha preocupação ele me dirigiu um olhar esquisito e então riu.

– Eu acho que são os garotos que vão ter de controlar Alice. Ela planejou toda a noite. Eu tive que detê-la quando ela colocou os cavaletes e as tintas na sala do piano.

– Piano? Você toca? – Ele concordou naturalmente.

– Ãhã, desde os três anos. – _Tem alguma coisa que esse homem não faça?_ Era só mais uma coisa que faria eu me sentir inadequada perto dele.

Nós chegamos a um restaurante fantástico no coração da Pacific Grove. Edward abriu a porta para mim quando entramos em um cômodo de luz baixa, somente com oito mesas e um balcão de frutos do mar nos fundos, em direção a cozinha. Nós paramos na porta e um homem distinto, que devia ter uns 30 anos, cabelos escuros e cavanhaque levantou a mão para avisar que já nos atenderia.

Eu senti a mão de Edward na base das minhas costas e sua respiração quente no meu ouvido enquanto ele se inclinava para me informar sobre o lugar.

– Esse é John, o filho do dono. – Ele sussurrou e eu contive o arrepio por ter ele tão perto. Depois de uns instantes um garçom veio nos receber.

– Dr. Cullen. – Ele disse enquanto apertava a mão de Edward e virava para mim. – E quem é essa moça encantadora? – Ele perguntou numa voz suave pegando a minha mão.

– John, eu gostaria de apresentar você à Bella. – Edward nos apresentou e John nos levou para uma mesa.

– Eu irei avisar a Nino que você está aqui. – Ele disse quando saiu para pegar nossas bebidas. Alguns minutos depois um homem baixinho, de meia idade vestindo uma doma veio da cozinha.

– Edward! – Ele disse levantando as mãos pro ar. Edward sorriu e se levantou, abraçando o amigo. Eu ouvi um "muá" quando Nino beijava o rosto de Edward, que dava tapinhas nas costas dele. Eu sorri. Edward riu e bateu nas costas dele também. Claramente eles tinham uma história.

– Como estão as crianças e a sua irmã adorável? Ele já se casou? Eu continuo dizendo a ela que John está disponível. – Ele disse quando apontava para o filho que servia o jantar a outros clientes. Eu ri quando o peguei rolando os olhos para o comentário do pai.

– As crianças estão ótimas, e Alice finalmente vai se casar. – Nino franziu as sobrancelhas, então berrou alguma coisa para John em italiano, recebendo um longo olhar do filho. Como se eu tivesse aparecido num passe de mágica, Nino focou sua atenção em mim e eu sorri, criando uma empatia imediata por ele. Ele puxou a cadeira perto de mim e sentou, Edward o seguiu com uma risada.

– Nino, essa é Bella. – Edward apresentou. Nino sussurrou alguma coisa em italiano e pegou minha mão. Eu ouvi a palavra "linda" murmurada, depois ele levou minha mão até seus lábios, beijando gentilmente. Eu sorri encantada, ele manteve a minha mão entre as dele e virou para conversar com Edward.

– Lei è bellissima Edward. Era ora che trovassi una cara ragazza. E'meglio che stai attento prima che te la porti via. – Nino disse enquanto Edward ria.

– Mi preoccuperò quando saprai reggere il confronto con me, uomo anziano sporcaccione*. – Edward respondeu no que eu apostava ser um italiano perfeito. Nino gargalhou e se voltou para mim novamente.

– Então, Bellíssima, está pronta para deixar esse perdedor de lado e deixar um homem de verdade lhe mostrar o significado do _amore_? – Eu sorri, gostando que ele se sentisse confortável o suficiente para brincar comigo. Edward limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de Nino.

– Eu preciso procurar Marie e dizer a ela que você está aqui flertando enquanto ela está se matando na cozinha? – Edward perguntou brincalhão. Nino voltou a si rapidamente e soltou minha mão, reclamando baixinho sobre 'acabar com a brincadeira'. Ele se levantou e deu um beijo suave o meu rosto.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Bellíssima. Não esqueça, minha oferta continua de pé. – Ele disse com uma piscada, virando para Edward com um sorriso nos lábios. – Venha me dar tchau antes de ir embora. – Edward aquiesceu e eu o observei até que ele chegasse à cozinha.

– Ele é adorável. – Eu comentei quando John trouxe uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

– Tão adorável quanto uma dor de dente. – John resmungou quase para si mesmo, nos fazendo explodir em risadas antes que ele saísse para atender outro cliente.

– Estou impressionada por você saber italiano. Você fala alguma outra língua? – Edward deu de ombros e respondeu casualmente.

– Espanhol e um pouco de Francês. – Por que isso não me surpreendia?

– Então… O que ele disse pra você? – Respondi observando Edward se remexer meio desconfortável na cadeira.

– Uh...Ele disse que você era linda e que estava planejando tirar você de mim. – Ele disse com uma risada fraca.

– E o que você disse? – Eu inquiri tentando não corar.

– O chamei de velhote. – Ele disse despreocupado, no entanto eu tinha a impressão de aquela não era uma tradução fiel.

Nós tivemos uma jantar agradável e eu não conseguia acreditar no quanto era fácil conversar com Edward. Não havia mais o clima pesado entre nós como na outra noite, e ele parecia muito mais a vontade. Eu descobri que nós tínhamos gostos parecidos em música, filme e livros. O jantar passou tão rápido que eu fiquei surpresa quando Edward olhou para o seu relógio e me disse que nós tínhamos que ir. Depois de Edward cuidar da conta, John trouxe uma garrafa de vinho no gelo e uma sacola com caixas de isopor dentro.

Nino veio até nós quando estávamos indo embora para se despedir, me dizendo para voltar quando eu tivesse me livrado do encosto. Dei um largo sorriso quando ele me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha mais uma vez. Edward abraçou minha cintura e me trouxe para perto.

– O charme de italiano chega a um certo ponto em que já é considerado coisa de velhotes tarados. – Edward provocou enquanto apertava a mão de Nino e me levava para o carro.

Nós já estávamos dirigindo de novo pelas ruas de Carmel em quinze minutos. Eu estava tonta e completamente perdida quando ele estacionou perto de uma cerca feita de estacas de madeira bem talhadas. Ele me ajudou a sair do carro e foi até o porta-malas pegar a cesta de piquenique. Ele pegou o vinho e as caixas de isopor na cesta, e trouxe mais dois cobertores, apoiando com o braço que segurava as outras. Depois que arrumou tudo ele fechou o porta-malas e me ofereceu o outro braço.

– Onde nós estamos? – Eu perguntei apreensiva. Ele abriu um grande sorriso e me levou para um lugar que parecia ser um estacionamento.

– Lições de cavalheirismo. – Ele disse sorrindo ainda mais. Eu vi uma pequena bilheteria enquanto cruzávamos o estacionamento e então atrás de alguns ciprestes havia uma placa que dizia _Cinema ao ar livre_. Eu olhei confusa.

– Nós vamos ver um filme? – Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

– Você já vai ver. – Ele me levou adiante enquanto pegava nossos ingressos com o bilheteiro. Quando nós chegamos ao outro lado da cerca eu estava perdida na cena que se passava. Era um telão de cinema. Sob as estrelas e cercado por árvores. Ele me puxou enquanto eu tentava absorver tudo ao meu redor. No palco havia um castelo medieval e em cada lado havia duas piras crepitando. Havia várias filas de bancos, uma fila mais alta do que a outra, deixando todos com uma ótima visão do espetáculo.

Nós achamos um banco desocupado mais à frente; ele colocou ali a cesta e sorriu para mim.

– Então, o que você acha? – Ele perguntou por fim. Eu sacudi a cabeça ainda maravilhada por um lugar desse existir.

– Acho que... Eu não estou mais em Washington. – Ele deu uma risada alta, enrolando um cobertor ao meu redor e me levando para o banco, sentando ao meu lado com o outro cobertor no colo.

– Chovia muito onde eu morava. Um lugar assim nunca daria certo. – Eu disse, assim que ele se abaixou para pegar o vinho. Ele concordou enquanto abria a garrafa com maestria e nos servia, recolocando a garrafa na cesta. Depois, pegou as caixinhas que John havia entregado a ele e me deu uma. Eu pus o copo de lado e a abri.

Eu sabia que era uma sobremesa porque havia cacau polvilhado em cima, mas eu não tinha certeza do que era. Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– É Tiramisu. Você nunca provou Tiramisu? – Ele perguntou, chocado que eu nunca tivesse experimentado algo tão delicioso. Eu assenti.

– Não. Do que é feito? – Eu perguntei hesitante. Ele pegou seu garfo e tirou um pedaço do meu levando até minha boca. Isso parecia muito natural, ainda que um muito íntimo.

– Biscoite _champagne_ embebido em café expresso ou conhaque - de qualquer jeito acho que Marie usa café. Açúcar, queijo _mascarpone_, creme de leite e cacau.

Abri minha boca curiosa e ele colocou o garfo na minha boca. Eu fechei meus lábios ao redor da sobremesa gelada e ele lentamente tirou o garfo. Os olhos dele estavam presos nos meus lábios e eu senti um calor subir nas minhas bochechas. A língua dele alcançou seu lábio e o umedeceu, e aí então me lembrei que tinha alguma coisa na minha boca. Parecia que estava derretendo então eu senti o gosto por um momento e engoli. Os olhos de Edward saíram dos meus lábios para os meus olhos, e logo desviaram.

– É muito bom. – Eu murmurei. Ele balançou a cabeça, mas ele mexia nervosamente no cobertor antes de pegar a taça e virar em um gole. Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto comíamos a sobremesa e esperávamos o espetáculo começar. Eu fiquei me perguntando se eu havia feito algo de errado para que ele se calasse quando ele virou para mim e sorriu.

– Você não perguntou o que nós vamos assistir essa noite. – Ele disse e eu senti minha cabeça girando com o quão rapidamente ele podia passar de introvertido para totalmente charmoso.

– O que nós vamos assistir? – Perguntei entusiasmada.

– Camelot. – Ele disse piscando. – Onde cavalheirismo de verdade nasceu. – Eu rolei os olhos zombando.

– Só você poderia achar isso interessante. – Eu desafiei. Ele apertou o peito como se estivesse com dor no coração.

– Você me fere com estas palavras. – Ele brincou quando eu bati no ombro dele mostrando que eu realmente estava gostando do clima ameno. Ele encheu de novo minha taça de vinho, mas eu pude notar que ele havia colocado água na dele.

A peça começou e eu fiquei envolvida desde o começo. Os atores não ficaram presos ao palco, como também interagiam com a plateia, transformando a experiência em algo totalmente mágico. A lenda do Rei Arthur e dos amantes perseguidos Guinevere e Lancelot era de tirar o fôlego, enquanto havia humor o suficiente para fazer a produção perfeita. Eu aplaudi fervorosamente enquanto os atores voltavam depois de descer a cortina.

Edward recolheu a cesta de piquenique e os cobertores e nós caminhamos de volta para o carro lado a lado.

– Então, o que você achou? – Ele perguntou numa voz calma depois que eu sentei no banco do carro e ele passava para o do motorista.

– Eu amei. – Eu disse honestamente. – Eu definitivamente posso ver os prós do cavalheirismo. – Ele me deu um sorriso e voltou a olhar para a estrada. Nós dirigimos de volta em um silêncio confortável. Eu comecei a me sentir ansiosa quando ele estacionou na frente da minha casa. _Eu devo convidar ele? Ele vai achar que eu estou indo muito rápido?_ Eu quase comecei a entrar em pânico quando ele abriu a minha porta e me ofereceu a mão. Quando minha mão tocou a dele todos os meus nervos relaxaram e eu vi que eu só queria que ele entrasse e ficasse um pouco mais, ou até a noite toda.

Ele me levou até a porta e eu a abri, virando para olhar para ele. Seus olhos verdes pareciam faiscar na luz da varanda.

– Hm…Você gostaria de entrar e ficar um pouco? – Eu não acreditava que tinha conseguido perguntar aquilo sem que minha voz quebrasse.

Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos e eu vi enquanto várias emoções cruzavam o seu rosto. Por fim ele deixou escapar um suspiro.

– Está ficando tarde e eu tenho que estar no campo cedo, então eu provavelmente deveria ia para casa. – Ele disse apologeticamente.

– Claro. Não… Tudo bem. Hm…bem, vejo você amanhã, então? – Eu mentalmente me chutei pela forma que apressei o nosso adeus. Ele sorriu e aquiesceu, então ele colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e me trouxe para perto.

Eu fiquei o mais imóvel possível, sabendo que aquele beijo seria incrível. Ele inclinou a cabeça para mim e eu fechei os olhos, esperando pelo momento que seus lábios tocariam os meus.

A ansiedade era quase insuportável, e então eu senti seus lábios na minha bochecha por um segundo. Ele se afastou rapidamente e meus olhos se abriram para ver já alguns passos longe de mim.

– Boa noite, Isabella. – Ele sussurrou antes de virar e andar para o seu carro.

– Boa noite. – Eu disse, mas ele já tinha fechado a porta e ligado o carro. Eu observei enquanto ele saia e entrei em casa, sentando distraidamente no sofá. A noite havia sido perfeita antes que ele se fechasse. Eu me encostei passando na minha cabeça o que eu poderia ter feito para assustá-lo, mas eu não consegui achar uma boa explicação.  
Eu não achei que tivesse feito algo errado, que o tivesse deixado desconfortável com a ideia de me beijar. Por alguma razão eu não senti que era algo pessoal. Havia algo no íntimo dele que ele tinha de encarar e nessa hora eu percebi o quão difícil deveria ser para ele ter um encontro comigo. Eu imaginei se ele havia tido algum desde que a esposa morreu. Meu coração pesou um pouco por ele. Se a minha teoria estivesse certa, ele estava se sentindo culpado.

* * *

**Notas da tradutora:**

1- **Mustang e Bronco Division**: A Mustang é uma liga pra iniciantes no baseball, a Bronco é também pra crianças de 11 e 12 anos.

2- **Bradar**: 1 Dizer em brados ou em alta voz. 2 Chamar ou pedir em altas vozes. 3 Gritar. **Michaelis**

3- **Hit The Dirt: **O jogador se jogar no chão quando a bola vem na direção dele.

4 - Essa é uma nota da própria autora:

N.A.:_  
Eu espero que o tradutor online tenha traduzido corretamente, se não, me desculpe. Aqui está a tradução completa._

_**Nino**__: - Ela é linda, Edward. Já estava na hora de você achar uma boa garota. É melhor você prestar atenção, antes que eu a tire de você._

_**Edward**__: – Eu vou me preocupar quando você conseguir me alcançar, velhote._


	11. 11 Dia da Abertura

**Translator: Yêrma Cândido**

**Chapter: ****Opening Day**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 11 - Dia da Abertura**

_** Edward Cullen**_

_Que diabos havia de errado comigo? _Amaldiçoei-me pela centésima vez. Refletia sobre os eventos da noite, enquanto dirigia pela névoa densa que caía sobre o centro de Carmel, lançando um silêncio obscuro nas ruas vazias.

Eu quis beijar Bella desde que fui atropelado pelo seu cachorro hiperativo. Quando finalmente tive a chance, hesitei e fugi.

Perturbado, corri os dedos pelos meus cabelos, puxando-os ao chegar às pontas, tentando inutilmente controlar a irritação que sentia. Minhas emoções estavam em tremendo desalinho. Não sabia o que pensar. Nossa conversa no restaurante fluíra facilmente e percebi que estava me divertindo. Não me sentia tão bem ao lado de uma mulher desde a morte de Tanya. Bella era inteligente e seu sarcasmo espirituoso me fazia desejar saber mais sobre ela. Ela me seduzia a cada palavra que pronunciava.

Ao chegarmos ao restaurante, senti uma pontada de ciúmes quando John claramente flertou com ela, assim que pegou em sua mão. Havia muito tempo que aquela tendência de homem das cavernas não me acometia. Fora algo irracional, pois sabia que John estava apenas agindo naturalmente. Ele não daria em cima dela de modo intencional, mas ainda assim tive ímpetos de puxá-la para mais perto de mim a fim de demarcar meu território.

Balancei a cabeça, descontente comigo mesmo. Mas senti-me um pouco melhor, ao lembrar que consegui me segurar para não agir como um idiota completo. Deixei que esse pensamento me acalmasse.

No teatro, o encanto de Bella pela surpresa que lhe fiz, enlevou-me. Observei-a atentamente enquanto se admirava com a beleza daquele lugar sob a luz das estrelas. Aquele fora o segundo momento da noite que ansiei por beijá-la. Estive tão próximo de matar meu anseio. Quase não me contive quando ela estendeu sua pequena língua rosada para alcançar a porção de sobremesa que lhe ofereci. Mas congelei no lugar, pois as lembranças de Tanya, sentada naquele mesmo local e rindo com amigos invadiram a minha mente. Eu sabia que a culpa que sentia era injustificada; porém, esse fato não me impediu de senti-la. Tentei ser racional, em vão. E, à medida que a peça prosseguia e eu observava Bella deslumbrar-se, seus olhos brilhando cristalinos, as coisas tornavam-se cada vez mais complicadas. Além disso, a atração e o desejo que senti ao tocar na mão dela foram inegáveis.

Tinha toda a intenção de beijá-la e depois despedir-me. No entanto, quando ela me convidou para entrar, imaginei tudo o que poderíamos fazer na privacidade de um lar sem crianças por perto, então novamente fugi. Eu sabia que se a houvesse beijado, não teria ido embora. Por que sempre tinha de me sentir como se estivesse traindo minha mulher?

Estacionei na entrada da casa, mas passei pela porta dos fundos. Ao chegar à sala, andei até o armário onde guardava as bebidas e retirei de lá de dentro um uísque vinte e três anos. Tive que espanar a poeira da garrafa, visto que havia anos que não a tocava. Enchi um copo e entornei-o de um só gole. Antes de voltar a fechar a garrafa, servi-me de outra dose generosa. Caminhando pela sala de estar mal iluminada, avistei o oceano através da enorme janela saliente e considerei deixar o conforto do meu santuário para desafiar o frio e o nevoeiro. Naquele exato momento, a luz da sala de estar acendeu repentinamente, sobressaltando-me. Virei-me e me deparei com uma Alice sorridente. Ela entrou pela sala vestida em seu pijama e sentou-se sobre suas pernas no sofá de couro. Seu rosto denunciava sua curiosidade em saber todos os detalhes do encontro daquela noite. Fui até ela e sentei-me ao seu lado. Entreguei-lhe meu copo quando ela estendeu o braço para alcançá-lo. Em seguida, ela logo se pôs a bebericar o uísque.

- Vejo que você retirou o Macallan do armário – disse ela casualmente, devolvendo-me o copo. – Isso significa que você está ou celebrando o encontro, ou tentando esquecê-lo. Qual explicação é verdadeira? – Perguntou Alice com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Dei de ombros e tomei um outro gole da bebida.

- Provavelmente as duas. – Cedi por fim devido ao seu olhar inquisitivo e insistente.

- O que aconteceu? Ela gostou do teatro? Gostou do restaurante? – Eu balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto ela me cobria de perguntas.

- Favaloro estava perfeito como de costume. Bem... À exceção de Nino ter flertado descaradamente com Bella. – Alice riu por entender muito bem o que eu estava falando.

- Ah, e se eu fosse você, eu não voltaria lá até estar casada com Jasper. Nino mencionou alguma coisa sobre John ficar mais atento, e perguntou a ele se precisaria de ajuda para planejar um sequestro. – Sorri, relembrando-me de Nino zombar de seu filho, assim que soube do casamento de Alice.

Alice gargalhou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Obrigado por me prevenir. Mas, como foi o teatro?

- Foi bom. Nós comemos o Tiramisú que Marie nos preparou; e a névoa começou a cair somente depois que partimos. – Agitei o conteúdo do meu copo e pensei mais uma vez sobre a parte final do meu encontro. Franzi o cenho, porém, imediatamente arrependi-me desse meu ato falho, pois Alice me encarou preocupada.

- E? – Insistiu Ally. _Por que ela tinha que ser sempre tão irritante?_

- E o quê? – Retruquei-lhe asperamente, esperando que ela percebesse minha falta de humor e desistisse. No entanto, eu já deveria conhecer minha irmã o suficiente para entender que isso seria impossível. Alice era igual a um pitbull, que morde e apenas solta quando bem lhe aprouver. Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao seu peito e olhou para mim furiosa, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Não suportaria aquele olhar incômodo e ela sabia disso. Era o mesmo olhar que Esme nos atirava quando éramos crianças, para que nós a obedecêssemos. Suspirei profundamente e voltei a encarar o meu copo.

- Alice – comecei, mas fui contido pelo nó que se formava em minha garganta. – Não sei se posso fazer isso. – Sussurrei.

Ela sentou-se de joelhos no sofá e saltou para mais perto de mim, envolvendo-me em seus braços pequenos e magros, deitando sua cabeça em meus ombros. Senti-me impelido a contar-lhe o que acontecera, por isso abri o verbo e expliquei-lhe meus medos, minha culpa e meu desejo pela linda morena que tinha virado meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Alice permaneceu calada, sentada ao meu lado, apenas escutando o meu desabafo e abraçando-me mais forte, dando-me conforto para suportar o emaranhado de emoções que estava me sufocando. Quando terminei, notei minhas bochechas úmidas. Até então, não havia percebido minhas lágrimas rolarem. Envergonhado, levantei-me rapidamente e andei até a janela, enxugando meu rosto com discrição.

- Então você quis beijá-la, mas não o fez. – Alice repetiu o que havia lhe dito minutos antes.

Reafirmei o que disse com um balanço de cabeça e continuei a olhar através da janela. Ouvi o couro ranger e vi o reflexo de Alice sobre o vidro. Ela estava tentando conter a sua excitação, remexendo-se em seu assento. Revirei os olhos, sabendo que ela iria me dar os seus conselhos mesmo se eu não os quisesse.

- Eu sei que você se sente culpado, mas você entende que está agindo certo em seguir em frente, não é? – Ela já tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta, pois eu havia lhe contado que no fundo sabia que Tanya desejaria que eu seguisse em frente. Virei-me e a respondi, olhando em seu rosto.

- Claro que eu sei disso. Tanya me disse… - perdi a voz e senti as lágrimas se formarem novamente. Segurei-as e esperei alguns momentos para que pudesse falar sem que minha voz embargasse. - Ela me disse que queria que eu fosse feliz. – Murmurei, olhando para os meus sapatos. – Mas eu não posso simplesmente esquecer o que ela significou para mim.

- Edward, só por que você decidiu seguir em frente não quer dizer que você tenha deixado de amá-la. Não existe mal algum em amar de novo. Tanya sempre terá um espaço em seu coração; ela é a mãe dos seus filhos. Mas isso não o impede de encontrar um novo amor. – Desisti de segurar as lágrimas e Alice atravessou a sala para me envolver em um abraço. Depois de alguns minutos, ela abriu um sorriso luminoso.

- Você quer saber mais… Eu acho que Tanya iria adorar Bella. – Disse Alice com lágrimas nos olhos também. Concordei, balançando a cabeça. Ela então me soltou, dando-me um beijo no rosto.

Quando se encaminhava para retornar ao seu quarto, Alice deu meia volta.

- Edward? – Virei-me e encontrei os olhos dela. – Liz não ficou muito feliz ao saber do seu encontro dessa noite. Ela foi muito maldosa com Seth hoje. Porém, imagino que tenha sido por conta do fato de que ele e Anthony foram pegos lendo o diário dela. – Sorri, sabendo que eles provavelmente tiveram que lidar com a fúria de Liz devido àquela traquinagem.

- Falarei com ela amanhã. – Disse-lhe.

Alice retornou ao seu quarto, deixando-me sozinho para refletir sobre as coisas que ela me dissera. Peguei meu casaco e saí pela porta dos fundos, descendo as escadas em direção à praia. A brisa fria fustigava meus cabelos e queimava minha pele. Embrulhei-me mais em meu casaco e me aproximei da beira do mar. O nevoeiro estava baixo e dançava sobre as ondas, produzindo uma atmosfera mágica no ar. Permaneci parado, fitando o horizonte enevoado por um bom tempo. Meu nariz e minhas orelhas sentiam os efeitos do frio.

Não tive coragem de conversar com Tanya da mesma maneira que fizera antes. Dessa vez era diferente. Eu tinha me decidido e seria difícil, para mim, pensar nela enquanto executava a única coisa que não havia me permitido fazer em onze anos. Retirei minha aliança e a segurei em minhas mãos por alguns minutos, depois a guardei em meu bolso.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei ao voltar para casa.

***

A manhã estava sendo o puro caos. Anthony e Seth aterrorizavam Elizabeth, fazendo-a gritar e jogar objetos para conseguir retirá-los de seu quarto. Intervim na briga deles e coloquei os dois garotos para trabalhar, ajudando Alice a ajeitar todo o suprimento necessário para o Dia da Abertura do festival. Em seguida, entrei no quarto de Liz e encontrei-a revirando o álbum de fotografias que Tanya havia feito para ela.

- Meu anjo, você está bem? – Perguntei-lhe, sentando em sua cama e passando a mão em seus cabelos, empurrando-os para detrás de seus ombros. Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar e pude ver seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Eu sinto a falta da mamãe. – Sussurrou ela, enxugando as lágrimas que escorregavam pela sua face.

- Eu sei, querida. Eu também sinto. – Disse-lhe. Liz encarou-me, assumindo uma expressão desafiadora em suas feições delicadas.

- Então, por que você saiu com a mãe do Seth ontem à noite? – Eu percebi a raiva em sua voz, mas também, uma ponta de mágoa e traição. Exatamente como me sentira a noite passada. Não sabia o que dizer a ela. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo entre mim e Bella, por isso, não queria dizer nada que pudesse machucar Liz ainda mais.

Como Elizabeth não era a criança mais paciente do mundo, ela nem sequer esperou que eu a respondesse.

- Você deveria ter me contado. Mas não, eu tive que ouvir isso daquele pirralho. – Bradou ela encolerizada, fechando o álbum com força e atirando-o ao chão. Talvez ela estivesse mais magoada por eu não tê-la contado sobre meus planos, do que realmente por eu ter saído com alguém.

- Desculpe-me, eu deveria ter-lhe contado – comecei, mas fui impedido de continuar, pois ela resolvera descarregar sua própria visão dos fatos.

- Não. Você não deveria ter ido de maneira alguma. Você deixou de amar a mamãe? – Aquela pergunta feriu-me no peito e por um instante de perplexidade, eu não soube o que responder. Logo, a raiva, que eu geralmente guardava dentro de mim quando ela sofria os seus ataques histéricos, explodiu.

- Eu já avisei a você para não questionar o amor que sinto por sua mãe. – Censurei-a, controlando meu tom de voz, mas espumando de raiva. – Eu tenho lutado por três anos para aceitar a morte dela e tudo que tenho feito é amá-la. Mas você continua a agir dessa forma comigo… Acusando-me – apontei minha mão para a direção dela, indicando-lhe que eu estava de saco cheio de ouvir suas insinuações. – Não tenho culpa se ela morreu. Um idiota qualquer pegou um carro depois de ter bebido tudo que tinha direito! Eu fiz tudo que poderia ter feito para salvá-la! – Meu tom de voz aumentava a cada frase. – Não tive como evitar o que aconteceu. Você precisa entender a verdade de uma vez por todas, ou então você se transformará em uma garotinha amarga.

Senti uma mão em meus ombros e afastei-me bruscamente na mesma hora, virando-me para dar de encontro com Alice, que arregalava os olhos, espantada. Percebi, naquele momento, que havia metido os pés pelas mãos esplendidamente. Olhei para Liz e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. _O que eu fiz?_

- Desculpe-me, Liz – disse-lhe, tentando alcançá-la, mas ela se esquivou de mim. Fitei Alice, que apenas acenou com a cabeça em direção a porta. Levantei-me e saí do quarto, abandonando minha garotinha mais uma vez, no momento em que ela precisava de mim com desespero.

Como os meninos brincavam de baseball no lado de fora da casa, desabei-me no sofá, segurando minha cabeça entre minhas mãos. Continuei sentado por alguns minutos, pensando sobre o que fazer para melhorar a minha relação com Elizabeth. Embora ela precisasse escutar o que lhe dissera, eu não devia ter levantado a voz, sem preocupar-me com os medos dela de um modo tão fácil. Ela perdeu a mãe e, brevemente, iria perder Alice para Jasper. Portanto, era natural que ela pensasse que perderia a mim também, uma vez que minha atenção estava voltada para outra pessoa.

Perguntei-me se não deveria apenas terminar o que estava acontecendo entre mim e Bella, antes que isso viesse a ficar mais sério. Mas tal ideia me deixava incrivelmente vazio para sequer cogitá-la. Não, eu precisava disso. Seja qual fosse a minha relação com Bella, eu precisava seguir em frente. E Bella tinha sido a primeira pessoa pela qual havia me sentido atraído depois de Tanya, o que nunca acontecera antes, nem mesmo remotamente. Os meninos entraram correndo pela cozinha e eu sabia que precisaria segurá-los antes que eles destruíssem a casa.

- Vocês estão prontos? – Gritei na direção deles. Seth colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Imediatamente, reconheci Bella naquele sorriso.

- Siiim! – Os dois gritaram. Levantei-me do sofá e caminhei até a cozinha, encontrando Anthony de pé em cima da bancada.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – Perguntei-lhe e Tony olhou para mim com receio.

- Eu queria pegar um cookie de pasta de amendoim. – Respondeu ele baixinho, esperando que eu o repreendesse. Sorri e andei até ele, tirando-o de lá.

- Da próxima vez, peça-me. Tia Ally sofreria um ataque do coração se te pegasse em cima da bancada dessa maneira. – Expliquei a ele, assim que peguei o pote de cookies e abri-o, oferecendo um cookie a cada garoto.

- Minha mãe é assim também – disse Seth entusiasmado, empurrando metade do biscoito na boca, deixando os farelos cair pelos cantos de seus lábios. – Ela me disse que se me visse em cima da bancada novamente, ela iria pegar o chicote para mim. – Ele sentou na cadeira, pensativo, enquanto eu ria do que ele me contara. – O que é chicote? – Gargalhei alto e repousei uma mão em seus ombros.

- Vamos rezar para que você nunca descubra o que seja isso. – Disse-lhe, bagunçando seus cabelos.

Alice entrou pela cozinha com uma expressão sombria no rosto, fazendo-me entender que nós conversaríamos mais tarde. Instantes depois, Liz postou-se à soleira da porta. Ao ver Seth, fechou a cara para ele e olhou para mim acanhada antes de baixar a cabeça.

- Já está na hora de irmos. – Disse Anthony animado.

- Podemos ir no seu carro? Jasper me apanhará assim que o festival acabar. – Perguntou Alice. Assenti com um movimento de cabeça, então nos amontoamos em meu Volvo apertado. Liz, Anthony e Seth estavam todos afivelados no banco detrás quando arranquei o carro do estacionamento.

- Desencosta! – Choramingou Liz, logo que fiz a curva um tanto rápido demais.

- Desculpa – escutei Seth sussurrar timidamente. Alguns minutos depois, ela levantou a voz, demonstrando irritação.

- Eu disse para você desencostar de mim. – Espiei através do retrovisor interno e Seth levantou a cabeça, exibindo um olhar cândido e dando de ombros.

- Não posso fazer nada. Estamos todos encostando um no outro. – Disse ele, tentando explicar o problema. Senti-me mal pelo pobre do garoto. Ele não estava acostumado com os modos grosseiros de Liz. Alice pareceu ter sentido a mesma coisa, pois olhou firme e de cara fechada para Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth, você, por favor, poderia parar de choramingar? – Disse Alice ríspida. – Seth não está tentando te irritar. O carro é que é apertado demais. – Olhei através do retrovisor novamente e pude ver Liz amuar-se, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Seth, em contrapartida, assumira uma expressão no rosto como quem acabara de se apaixonar por Alice. _O pobre do garoto ficou deslumbrado_. Ri daquilo. Seth me pegou encarando-o e ruborizou-se do mesmo modo que sua mãe fazia. Pisquei para ele pelo retrovisor e ele abriu um sorriso largo para mim.

Chegamos ao ballpark sem demora. Emmett já estava acomodando a churrasqueira industrial que ele havia tomado emprestado do serviço de bufê de Jasper. Assim que as crianças desceram do carro, chamei-as para junto de mim.

- Crianças, vocês precisam nos deixar ajeitar as coisas e ficar fora do caminho pelo menos por meia hora, até a abertura do festival. Entenderam? – Todos eles balançaram a cabeça, concordando. Posteriormente, acenei para que eles andassem. Seth e Tony tomaram a direção oposta de Liz, que correu para encontrar com a filha de um dos treinadores, a qual ela conhecia da escola. Suspirei e olhei para Alice.

- O quão ruim está a situação? – Perguntei a ela, que aparentava apreensiva. No entanto, eu sabia que ela me contaria tudo que Liz havia lhe dito.

- Elizabeth não concorda com a ideia de você e Bella namorarem, mas acho que ela vai acabar se acostumando com isso. Só que você precisa se conter. Sua pequena explosão de hoje mais cedo não ajudou muito. – Censurou-me ela e compreendi que minha irmã não estava aborrecida apenas com Liz.

- Eu sei. Obrigado, Ally. - Exclamei em um sussurro quando a abracei. Ela cingiu seus braços em volta de mim e apertou-me, antes de começar a sorrir contra a minha camisa.

- Olhe quem está aqui. – Cantarolou Alice, desvencilhando-se de mim e indo de encontro a Isabella. Meu sorriso aumentou quando a vi.

_Ela ficava maravilhosa até vestida com uma simples calça jeans e camiseta -_ Pensava comigo mesmo à medida que meus olhos percorriam todo o corpo dela. Bella sorriu para mim por cima dos ombros de Alice que pulava a sua frente.

- Que máximo! Você está aqui! Nós temos muito a fazer. – Disse Ally, segurando a mão de Isabella e arrastando-a até a mesa que Emmett acabara de instalar. Bella olhou por cima dos ombros para trás e deu-me um "oi" sussurrado, enquanto era puxada por minha irmã. Sorri ainda mais, deixando-a saber, que eu a tinha escutado.

- Edward! – A voz estrondosa de Emmett retirou-me do meu transe. Desviando o meu olhar de Bella, voltei-me para ele com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Meu irmão logo compreendeu o que se passara.

- Pare de secar a gostosa e venha já aqui… Precisamos firmar esse troço antes de a acendermos. – Disse-me, apontando para a churrasqueira. Depressa, procurei por Bella e percebi que ela havia escutado tudo. Suas bochechas tinham assumido um tom vermelho intenso, então senti as minhas esquentarem também. _Só Emmett mesmo para tornar as coisas embaraçosas_.

Aproximei-me de Emmett e, aproveitando que suas mãos estavam ocupadas, soquei seu braço com toda força, fazendo-o rosnar de dor e prometer-me revanche. Dei um sorriso cínico para ele e o ajudei instalar a churrasqueira. Alguns minutos depois, o fogo já estava estalando.

- Emm, você precisa abaixar o fogo, ou nós vamos comer cachorro quente queimado.

- Uuuuh, qual o problema, Eddie? Está com medo de queimar a sua salsicha? – Percebendo o duplo sentido de suas palavras, franzi o cenho.

- Muito maduro da sua parte, Emmett. – Disse-lhe com altivez. Bem humorado, ele deu de ombros e abaixou o fogo da churrasqueira.

- Como foi o encontro de ontem à noite? – O tom jocoso que ele adotara antes, havia sumido. Eu sabia que Emmett estava tão preocupado quanto Alice.

- Foi legal. – Disse a ele, esperando que o mesmo ficasse satisfeito com minha resposta curta. Eu já deveria imaginar que isso seria impossível.

- Você dormiu na casa dela? – Era de se esperar que Emmett pensasse que eu já tivesse dormido com ela. Revirei meus olhos e ignorei a pergunta.

- Vou entender isso como um não. – Resmungou ele, sabendo que não arrancaria mais nenhum detalhe de mim. Minutos depois, Bella e Alice trouxeram a mesa para mais próximo da churrasqueira.

- Nós queremos preparar os cachorros quentes assim que as salsichas saírem da chapa. – Explicou Alice, mas eu não iria reclamar em ter Bella mais perto de nós. Estava determinado a consertar meu erro da noite passada. Olhei para ela que mordia o lábio e tentava descobrir como armar a tenda. Ally havia escapulido para barraca vizinha, e conversava animadamente com uma das mães de um dos garotos do time do ano passado. Por esse motivo, fui oferecer a minha ajuda a Bella.

- Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. – Disse-lhe, pegando uma das pontas do toldo para mostrar a ela a maneira de abri-lo até que ele estivesse todo esticado. Levantamos a tenda e a colocamos por cima da mesa. Após terminarmos, permanecemos parados, afastados um do outro e esboçando sorrisos traiçoeiros em nossos rostos. Alice e Emmett estavam distraídos, portanto, achei que aquele seria o melhor momento para me desculpar.

- Desculpe-me por ontem à noite. – Ela pareceu se surpreender com a minha confissão, mas recuperou a tranquilidade no mesmo instante.

- Desculpas pelo o quê? – Perguntou-me ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Compreendi que ela estava preparada para tirar uma com a minha cara mais uma vez, e perguntei-me como eu podia cair naquilo o tempo todo.

- Desculpe-me por ter ido embora de repente, porque, na verdade, queria ter te beijado até você ter perdido os sentidos. – Qualquer piadinha que ela estivesse planejando fazer fora esquecida, pois abaixou rapidamente a cabeça, envergonhada. _Te peguei._

- Edward! – Gemi, indignado, por Alice ter escolhido a hora perfeita para nos interromper.

- Sim, Ally? – Respondi, deixando minha irritação transparecer no meu tom de voz.

- Será que você e Bella poderiam pegar o resto dos pratos e copos descartáveis no carro? – Pediu ela docemente. _Doce até demais_. Encarei-a inquisitivo e ela apenas piscou para mim. _Fada intrometida_.

- Claro que sim. – Concordei e me aproximei de Bella para irmos em direção ao meu carro. Nós andávamos lado a lado e em silêncio, passando por detrás das barracas e brinquedos, quando ela parou abruptamente.

- Você não pode me dizer uma coisa daquelas e não cumprir. – Disse Bella. Virei-me lentamente e sem pensar, precipitei-me contra ela, a envolvendo em meus braços e prensando-a contra a van que despachava os brinquedos alugados. Quando fitei seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate, pude ver que ela parecia ter-se assustado com a minha atitude.

- Eu tenho toda a intenção de cumprir com o que disse. – Sussurrei, enquanto meus olhos voltaram-se para sua boca. Perdi-me naquela língua rosada perfeita que havia me tentado ontem à noite, e que agora, deslizava pelos seus lábios para umedecê-los. Fixei novamente meus olhos nos dela, que suplicavam para que eu terminasse o que havia começado na noite passada. Inclinei-me, devagar, para ficar mais próximo de seu rosto, e senti sua doce respiração em meus lábios. Somente notei que suas mãos se agarravam aos meus cabelos, quando ela puxou-me para mais perto. Mantive meus olhos detidos nos dela, até o momento em que nossos lábios se encontraram, tocando-se da maneira mais delicada.

Assim, entreguei-me ao calor e à volúpia de ter a boca dela sobre a minha. Meus olhos se reviraram na órbita, estimulados por aquelas sensações, então gemi contra a sua boca e aprofundei o beijo. Bella pressionou seu corpo contra o meu e, de imediato, me esqueci de onde estava. Apertei estreitamente meus braços em volta de sua cintura, unindo-me a ela. Ela tombou a cabeça para o outro lado e segui seus passos, distanciando nossos rostos apenas para evitar que nossos narizes se chocassem. Hesitante, abri minha boca e senti sua língua, quente e úmida, deslizar pelo meu lábio inferior. Controlei o calafrio que percorreu a minha espinha assim que minha língua, lentamente, entrou em contato com a dela.

Não havia nenhum embaraço naquele beijo. Era como se soubéssemos exatamente o que o outro queria. Ela entranhava-se em mim, enquanto eu a puxava para mais perto do meu corpo. No início, nossas línguas imprimiram uma dança suave e hesitante, mas em segundos, sucumbiram ao fogo e ao desejo que sentíamos. Ainda absorto naquele beijo, pude escutar vagamente algumas palmas e um assobio. Bella logo se desprendeu dos meus lábios. Embevecido, fitei-a, que escondera o rosto em meu peito. Abracei-a mais forte e levantei os olhos para encontrar o treinador Bell e Emmett nos dando uma salva de palmas.

- Uhuuul! Edward alcançou a primeira base. - Emmett gargalhou, dando um tapa nas costas do treinador Bell. Bella havia me inebriado demais para que eu pudesse me sentir envergonhado ou irritado com a interrupção dos dois. Portanto, sorri feito um idiota para a nossa platéia, até que entrevi uma cabeça loira avermelhada espiando por trás de Emmett. Meu sorriso sumiu no mesmo instante. Havia percebido o que Elizabeth testemunhara. _Bella em meus braços_. Ela afastou-se ligeiramente, correndo por entre os brinquedos e deixei escapar um gemido de frustração. Bella me encarou assim que a soltei.

- O que foi? – Perguntou-me ela, segurando meu braço, tentando me prevenir de fugir de novo.

- Liz – disse-lhe. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me deixou ir. Entreguei-lhe as chaves do carro, e em seguida, corri para procurar a minha filha.

Avistei seus longos cabelos flutuando ao vento, assim que ela se desviou da folia. Passei com rapidez por alguns treinadores que tentavam me segurar. Quando me esquivei deles, diminuí o passo, avistando minha filha. Liz estava sentada no chão, com o queixo sobre os joelhos e lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas. Aproximei-me dela e sentei-me ao seu lado. Ela depressa subiu em meu colo, afundando sua bochecha úmida em minha camisa. Como não conseguia dizer nada, apenas a abracei e acariciei as suas costas, até que ela enxugou suas lágrimas em minha blusa e levantou o rosto para me olhar.

Não vi a raiva que esperava encontrar em seu rosto. Tudo que havia ali era mágoa. Beijei a testa dela e levantei o seu queixo para olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei em voz baixa. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ela balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Você realmente gosta dela, não é? – Não havia malícia em sua voz, somente tristeza. Suspirei, sabendo que era melhor dizer a verdade desde o começo.

- Sim, eu gosto. – Ela consentiu com a cabeça, mas retornou a se esconder em meu peito, seus pequenos dedos grudaram-se nas laterais do meu corpo. Planejava manter-me ali sentado durante todo o tempo que ela precisasse, porém, Anthony e Seth surgiram, dobrando a esquina. O semblante de Anthony denunciava a sua preocupação.

- O que aconteceu com Liz? – Perguntou ele, acariciando os cabelos dela em um gesto amável. Sorri para ele e Seth.

- Ela está bem. Não está, meu anjo? – Perguntei-a, afastando-me dela um pouco. Ela concordou com a cabeça, fungou mais uma vez e depois desceu do meu colo.

- Aquele malvado do Laurent puxou seu cabelo de novo? – Quis saber Anthony, e eu pude notar que ele e Seth travaram seus punhos. Ela balançou a cabeça para um lado e para outro, então voltou os olhos para minha direção. Sorri para encorajá-la. Liz, assim, virou-se para os garotos.

- Não, eu só vi o papai beijando a sua mãe. – Disse ela apontando um dedo acusador para Seth. Nenhum dos meninos percebera a raiva na voz dela. Os dois, rapidamente, me encararam. _Puta merda, que maravilha! _Deslizei meus dedos pelos cabelos sem querer lidar com três crianças enraivecidas. O que eu não esperava, era ver os olhares chocados de Anthony e Seth transformarem-se em sorrisos largos. Os dois se entreolharam e bateram os punhos em triunfo. Elizabeth revirou os olhos e preparou-se para ir embora. Segurei-a antes que ela escapasse e a trouxe de volta para os meus braços.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei mais uma vez, acreditando que se ela não estivesse, eu fosse capaz de perceber. Ela olhou para o chão e depois para mim.

- Sim – disse ela num sussurro. – Estou bem. – Balancei a cabeça, acreditando no que ela me dissera e observei-a correr para junto de suas amigas.

Enquanto isso, os dois garotos confabulavam. Não desejando ter de aguentar mais uma conversa embaraçosa, fugi deles.

Retornando à barraca, vi que Bella já havia organizado a mesa e encontrava-se conversando com Alice. Ao atentar em minha presença, precipitou-se na minha direção com os olhos cheios de receio.

- Como Liz está? – Não pude deixar de me sentir mais atraído por ela, quando percebi a sua preocupação por minha filha.

- Ela está bem. Acho que nós apenas a pegamos de surpresa. – Naquele mesmo instante, vi os meninos correrem para fora da barraca de jogos.

- Ah… Ela contou a Seth e Anthony o que aconteceu. – Preocupei-me em como ela iria reagir àquela informação, mas ela me surpreendeu e riu.

- E você ouviu o discurso deles, sobre como nós precisamos nos casar para que eles se tornem irmãos? – Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos e sorri para ela, balançando a cabeça, negando.

- Bem, você ainda vai ouvir, porque Seth me veio com essa história quando lhe contei sobre nosso encontro. – Soltei uma gargalhada alta e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios docemente.

- Obrigado por me avisar.


	12. 12 Propostas Ataques e Travessuras

**Translator: ****Carol Quirino**

**Chapter 12: ****Propositions, Attacks and Pranks**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 12 - Propostas, Ataques e Travessuras**

_**  
Bella Swan Black**_

Eu flutuei até o carro de Edward, revivendo cada segundo do que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. O jeito que ele me colocou contra a van me fez pensar que talvez ele tenha um lado animalesco, escondido sobre o seu exterior controlado. O pensamento me fez tremer um pouco enquanto as imagens passavam em minha mente. Destranquei o porta-malas do seu Volvo e tirei a sacola grande de pratos de papel e copos, equilibrando-os em meu joelho enquanto eu fechava o porta-malas, deixando a minha mente perder-se de volta nos lábios dele nos meus.

Eu estava tão preocupada com o meu próprio devaneio indecente que eu não ouvi o Mike vindo atrás de mim.

- Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la com isto. - Ele disse enquanto pegava a sacola das minhas mãos.

- Uh... Obrigada. - Eu gaguejei, imediatamente me sentindo desconfortável com o jeito que os seus olhos percorriam de cima a baixo o meu corpo, depois que ele tinha tirado a barreira dos pratos de papel da frente.

- Sem problemas. - Ele sorriu para mim e eu realmente não sabia mais o que dizer, então continuei caminhando, esperando voltar à barraca o mais rápido possível.

- Então... Eu estava pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos sair e tomar um drinque. - Demorei um minuto para registrar que ele tinha acabado de me convidar para um encontro e então estaquei de imediato, sentindo a raiva começando a ferver debaixo da minha pele. _Ele não é casado? Eu odeio homens como ele._ Eu fervi com as lembranças de Jake e Leah inundando a minha mente. Pelo menos, Jake teve a decência de esperar até nós estarmos separados antes que ele tivesse um affair. Não que fosse melhor, mas isso... Isso era errado.

- Você não é casado? - Eu perguntei com veneno em minha voz. Ele pareceu não perceber a minha atitude defensiva porque ele simplesmente sorriu, como se eu tive perguntado a ele sobre o tempo.

- Jess e eu temos um relacionamento muito aberto. - O que antes era raiva, rapidamente se transformou em nojo, enquanto eu arrancava a sacola das mãos dele e me afastava.

- Hey, espere. Eu disse que posso ajudar você com isso. - Ele tentou pegá-la de novo e eu tirei a sacola do seu alcance.

- Obrigada, mas não, obrigada. - Eu disse entre os dentes cerrados.

- Bem... E que tal o drinque? - Ele perguntou e eu não pude acreditar que uma única pessoa pudesse ser tão estúpida. Basicamente, ele me convidou para dar uma volta com ele como uma vadia qualquer e eu simplesmente deveria cair nos braços dele? Eu queria era vomitar em seus pés.

- Eu estava me referindo aos dois. - Eu respondi de mau agrado, enquanto andava mais rápido, deixando ele para trás, me encarando.

Eu respirei de alívio quando percebi que ele não estava mais me seguindo. Não consigo acreditar na audácia daquele homem. Não conseguia sentir até mesmo remorso por Jessica porque eu tinha visto, em primeira mão, a vagabunda que ela poderia ser. A conversa que tive com Mike resumiu as razões de Jessica ser tão vigilante em sua perseguição a Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Eu enxerguei tudo em vermelho, quando pensei nela indo vagarosamente até Edward. _Isso não vai acontecer_.

- Qual é a dessa cara feia? - Alice perguntou enquanto eu colocava a sacola na mesa.

- Mike Newton. - Respondi, sentindo a tensão na minha mandíbula trincada.

- O que ele fez? - Ela perguntou, fechando a cara.

- Me convidou para tomar um drinque.

- E pra dar umazinha. - Ela acrescentou, com uma risada. – O que você disse?

- Obrigada, mas não, obrigada.

- Wow, você foi muito educada.

- Eu não poderia simplesmente socá-lo no nariz no meio do campo de baseball. - Finalmente, um sorriso apareceu em minha boca com o pensamento da agressão.

- Não, eu acho que você não poderia, mas eu teria adorado ver isso. - Nós duas começamos a rir, enquanto terminávamos de arrumar a barraca de comida.

- Então, como foi o encontro a noite passada? - Ela perguntou com descaso, enquanto puxava uma cadeira e, graciosamente, se sentava atrás da barraca. Eu senti que um sorriso queria escapar da minha boca, enquanto eu pegava uma cadeira e me sentava ao seu lado.

- Foi ótimo. - Sentindo que Alice queria ouvir muito mais, resolvi pela resposta mais segura. -Favaloro's estava incrível e o Teatro Florestal era tão bonito. - Eu sorri, relembrando o quão perfeita aquela noite tinha sido.

- E Edward? - Alice perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão estampado em seu rosto.

- O que tem ele? - Perguntei inocentemente. Ela revirou os olhos e me lançou um olhar penetrante.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer. Como foi? - Ela pressionou mais e eu sabia que não havia como enrolá-la, quando ela queria uma resposta.

- Bem... - Eu disse, tentando ganhar tempo. Ela me olhou de um jeito que dizia que ela esperaria o dia todo se ela tivesse que esperar, então eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Ele foi perfeito. - Eu suspirei. - Eu acho que nunca conheci alguém tão cavalheiro como ele. Ele foi tão atencioso e gentil. - Assim que eu terminei, ela estava quicando silenciosamente em sua cadeira.

- Então, vocês vão sair de novo? - Alice perguntou animadamente. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Emmett voltou de sua tarefa e me interrompeu.

- É bom mesmo que ela saia, depois do beijão que eu testemunhei. - Ele disse com uma estrondosa risada. Eu abaixei a minha cabeça quando Alice arregalou os olhos em choque. Senti o calor subindo no meu pescoço e se concentrando em minhas bochechas.

- Detalhes. - Alice mandou e tudo que eu pude fazer foi negar com a minha cabeça, envergonhada. Já que ela não iria consegui-los de mim, ela virou pra Emmett.

- O que exatamente você viu? - Ela perguntou a Emmett, sua voz com uma excitação evidente.

- Nosso recluso irmão em uma sessão muito quente de amassos com a nossa nova amiga aqui. - Ele disse, apontando para mim. - Eles demoraram um tempo para ouvirem os aplausos que eu e o treinador Bell estávamos dando a eles. - Emmett disse com uma risada. Alice se virou para mim com um grande sorriso e, agradecidamente, mudou de assunto.

- Então, na próxima semana terá os Velhos Bons Tempos que nós conversamos no jantar, e eu estava pensando que, após o jogo, nós poderíamos todos nos encontrar lá e ficarmos juntos. - Concordei com a cabeça.

- Isso me parece ótimo. - Eu disse enquanto localizei Edward vindo em nossa direção. Eu imediatamente fiquei preocupada em como Elizabeth tinha reagido ao flagrar o pai dela me beijando. Eu pedi licença à Alice e, rapidamente, fui até Edward. Ele parecia um pouco apreensivo quando eu o alcancei.

- Como está Liz? - Perguntei, com os olhos preocupados.

- Ela está bem. Eu acho que nós só a surpreendemos. - Ele disse com um sorriso envergonhado. Eu concordei, sentindo um pouquinho mais aliviada por não ter sido pior.

- Uh... Ela disse a Seth e Anthony o que aconteceu. - Ele complementou preocupado, com o cenho enrugado. Imediatamente, eu ri, me perguntando se Seth havia dado a Edward o discurso com todos os motivos pelos quais nós deveríamos nos casar, assim como ele havia feito comigo, durante a semana.

- E você ouviu o discurso sobre nós nos casarmos, para que eles pudessem ser irmãos? - Eu disse com um travesso sorriso. Ele riu, jogando a cabeça pra trás e depois a balançou.

- Bem, isso está por vir, pois ele me deu a dica quando eu contei a ele sobre o nosso encontro. - Ele soltou uma alta gargalhada e me puxou ao seu encontro, trazendo-me para perto dele. Eu olhei pra cima e sorri enquanto ele se curvou e beijou os meus lábios suavemente.

- Obrigado pelo aviso. - Ele sussurrou quando se afastou. Eu senti meu corpo virando gelatina sob o seu toque. Um pequeno tremor me atingiu ao concluir que se ele havia me beijado novamente, mesmo que de forma inocente, então isso significava que ele tinha planos de continuar me beijando. Essa pequena descoberta me fez sorrir. Ele colocou a minha mão entre as suas e caminhamos de volta para o churrasco. Alice pareceu ter visto todo o reencontro porque ela parecia um pouco mais animada do que estava um tempo atrás.

- Tire suas mãos de sua namorada e traga o seu traseiro até aqui, irmãozinho. Eu só consigo ficar aqui virando algumas salsichas antes de queimá-las. - Edward trouxe minha mão até seus lábios e beijos os nós dos meus dedos gentilmente, antes de largá-la e correr até o seu irmão. Eu continuei olhando-o por um tempo, levemente atordoada com as palavras de Emmett, mas ainda mais com a aceitação de Edward a elas. Eu interrompi o meu feliz devaneio para ver Alice lutando com uma fila de garotos de uniforme. Eu corri para ajudá-la.

Algumas horas depois, após a tumultuada hora de o almoço ter terminado, Edward e Emmett precisaram tirar uma foto do time, deixando a mim a tarefa de comandar o churrasco. Eu amava cozinhar, mas quando o assunto era fazer churrasco, eu não me dava bem. Eu sempre cozinhava demais os hambúrgueres e os bifes quando os grelhava, por isso eu peguei os pegadores das mãos de Edward com uma careta incrédula em meu rosto. Ele sorriu de leve.

- Apenas continue virando-as até que estejam prontas. - Eu concordei com minha cabeça e senti a sua respiração quente no meu pescoço, enquanto ele se abaixava e beijava um ponto macio ali, exatamente abaixo do meu ouvido. Eu me encostei nele e suspirei.

- Se você continuar fazendo isso, eu vou queimar todas elas. - Minha voz quebrou enquanto falava. Ele riu e apertou os meus ombros, antes de se juntar ao time.

Eu me deixei levar pela minha pequena fantasia, enquanto eu movia as salsichas descuidadamente na grelha. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, eu estava me afastando, quando Elizabeth veio até mim.

- Oi, Elizabeth. Você está se divertindo no festival? - Eu perguntei, querendo conhecê-la um pouco mais.

- Não muito. - Ela disse com uma voz triste. Eu parei de virar as salsinhas e olhei para ela, pensando em como poderia animá-la.

- Oh, sinto muito. Já deu uma olhada nos jogos?

- Não. - Ela curtamente respondeu, enquanto eu afastava o desconforto que subitamente eu senti.

- Uh...E que tal o pula-pula ou talvez o escorregador, eles não parecem divertidos?

- Não, eu não estou com vontade de brincar. - Brevemente, eu me perguntei se ela teria pegado um resfriado.

- Você está se sentindo bem? Quer se sentar um pouco e descansar?

- Por que você se importa? - Ela falou de modo áspero para mim e eu dei um passo para trás com a hostilidade que não podia ser confundida por qualquer outra coisa.

- Como? - Perguntei, pensando que talvez eu tivesse entendido errado.

- Eu disse por que você se importa? Você não é a minha mãe. - Ela salientou e me olhou ferozmente.

- Eu sei disso. - Eu gaguejei, ficando totalmente desconcertada pelo evidente ódio em sua voz. - Eu só queria ajudar.

- Então, vá embora. - Ela disse antes de girar rapidamente e se dirigir para outra direção, me deixando perplexa e muda.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo. - Alice sussurrou, enquanto eu negava com a cabeça e me sentava, cansada, na cadeira próxima a mim, as salsichas esquecidas. - Geralmente, ela só responde desse jeito para Edward e Tony. - Eu ergui os olhos até os olhos cheios de desculpas de Alice.

- Ela é assim o tempo todo?

- Não, só quando ela está assustada. - Alice tentou explicar, mas me confundiu mais ainda.

- Assustada? Eu acho que não fiz nada que a assustasse. - Eu disse, voltando à nossa conversa e não sendo capaz de ver como eu poderia tê-la assustado.

- Não, assustada porque ela vai perder mais alguém em sua vida. Ela está se sentindo um pouco ameaçada com o namoro entre você e Edward. Dê a ela um tempo, ela voltará a si. -Finalmente, comecei a compreender. Eu estava tão acostumada com Seth sempre insinuando que gostava de Edward e ele estava animado com o nosso encontro que eu não percebi que talvez com os filhos dele fosse diferente.

- E Anthony? - Perguntei, querendo saber como ele se sentia a respeito de mim também.

- Anthony ama você. Ele é um bom garoto. É um altruísta e apenas quer que o pai seja feliz. - Alice disse, se ajoelhando e batendo de leve no meu joelho.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. A Liz late, mas não morde. Ela irá forçar os limites, mas geralmente percebe quando erra e voltará atrás. - Eu concordei lentamente, me perguntando como isso iria afetar o que quer que esteja rolando entre eu e Edward.

Eu me lembrei das salsichas e pulei, indo até elas e constatando que eu tinha torrado a fornada. Suspirei e coloquei-as em um prato, pondo novas salsichas na grelha, determinada a não queimá-las. Meus pensamentos estavam imersos no drama de alguns minutos atrás quando eu senti Edward pressionado contra as minhas costas.

- Sentiu minha falta? - Ele sussurrou, fazendo meu coração bater descompassadamente. Sorri apesar da mágoa que eu sentia, me encostando nele.

- Sim. - Respondi, enquanto ele beijava o meu ombro e tomava os pegadores da minha mão.

- O que você fez? Você matou as salsichas! - Emmett gritou quando foi até a grelha, apontando para as salsichas queimadas. Ele pegou uma e colocou-a em sua boca.

- Elas ainda estão boas. Pode servi-las. - falou baixinho, apontando para Alice e depois para as salsichas. Alice franziu o nariz e balançou sua cabeça.

- Elas podem estar comestíveis pra você, mas eu me recuso a servi-las para mais alguém. - Alice disse, com Edward rindo atrás de mim.

- O que aconteceu? As lições de como grelhar não foram boas o bastante? - Ele provocou e eu dei de ombros, não querendo ser a mensageira sobre o que aconteceu com Elizabeth. Eu pensei que Alice poderia informá-lo mais tarde e eu não queria piorar as coisas para ela.

Nós passamos as duas horas seguintes trabalhando na barraca e ocasionalmente parando para dar mais tickets de jogos e de pula-pulas para os meninos. Elizabeth não apareceu mais pela barraca e eu me peguei preocupada sobre como fazer para me aproximar dela. Alice parecia convencida que ela iria cair em si, mas eu não poderia evitar sentir que isso seria um caminho longo e árduo.

- Dr. Cullen! Dr, Cullen! - Um técnico de um dos outros times corria em pânico. Edward parou o que estava fazendo e eu pude ver sua conduta mudar de despreocupado para completamente profissional em questão de segundos.

- Sim, Tom. O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, abaixando os pegadores e os alcançando para Emmett assumir o controle.

- O garoto Newton caiu das arquibancadas. Levou um tombo feio! Ele estava inconsciente quando me pediram para vir achar você. - Alice e eu arfamos. Mesmo que eu não gostasse do garoto, não queria vê-lo machucado. Edward concordou e arremessou pra mim as suas chaves do carro.

- Por favor, pegue minha maleta médica no porta-malas e traga-a aqui. - Ele disse sobre o seu ombro enquanto corria. Eu corri até o carro, peguei sua maleta e estava de volta em tempo recorde. Enquanto eu lhe dava sua maleta, James estava acordado, mas deitado de costas. Edward pegou uma lanterna, verificou seus olhos antes que suas mãos examinassem a parte de trás de sua cabeça. James se contraiu de dor quando Edward achou o local dolorido.

Edward fez algumas perguntas a ele e eu aproveitei para olhar ao redor. Eu enxerguei Tony e Seth um pouco mais atrás, olhando atentamente. Seth tinha aquele olhar de culpado em seu rosto e eu imediatamente soube que aquilo não tinha sido um acidente. Edward ajudou James, levantando-o devagarinho até fazê-lo sentar. Depois o fez mais algumas perguntas para saber como ele estava se sentindo. Eu olhei carrancuda para Tony e Seth que estavam amontoados, sussurrando furiosamente. _O que diabos aconteceu?_

Edward levantou e ofereceu uma mão a James, ajudando-o a ficar de pé. Quando James tentou caminhar, ele caiu nos braços de Edward. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que ele estava tonto da queda, mas então eu olhei pra baixo e percebi que seus cadarços estavam amarrados juntos. _SETH!_

James se ajoelhou para desamarrar seus sapatos e eu vi Edward fechar a cara. Ele virou para Jessica e deu a ela o diagnóstico.

- Ele bateu a cabeça bem forte, teve uma leve concussão. Eu aconselharia para que você o fizesse pegar bem leve nos próximos dias. Não o deixe ir para cama até a noite, também. - Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e, então olhou preocupada para seu filho. - Ele provavelmente terá uma dor de cabeça, então não tem problema em dar Tylenol a ele, mas se ele começar a vomitar, leve-o para o hospital imediatamente.

- Obrigada, Dr. Cullen. - Ela falou baixo e suavemente, batendo seus cílios para ele. Ele deu a ela um curto sorriso, pegou sua maleta e se virou para mim.

- Onde estão os garotos? - Ele perguntou. Eu inclinei a cabeça em direção ao outro lado das arquibancadas. Edward se virou e passou os olhos pela multidão até que seu olhar caiu sobre Seth e Tony e, então, sem uma palavra, saiu andando rapidamente. Ele caminhou com passos largos até eles, comigo atrás, seguindo de perto.

- Garotos, me sigam. - Sua voz estava cheia de autoridade. Anthony abaixou sua cabeça em vergonha, confirmando as minhas antecipadas suspeitas. Imaginei que Edward tinha as mesmas suspeitas. Fiquei atrás, na retaguarda, para evitar que Seth saísse correndo. Nós caminhamos de volta para atrás do churrasco, fora da visão dos outros. Quando ele virou e cruzou os braços à sua frente, sua pose ficou ameaçadora.

- Qual de vocês amarrou os cadarços de James juntos? - Perguntou com uma voz controlada. A calma fria era mais intimidadora do que os altos acessos de raiva de Jake. Olhei para Seth, que parecia apavorado. Os dois garotos olharam um para o outro e em seguida para o chão, não estando dispostos a admitir qual deles tinha feito, tão pouco negando.

- Eu estou esperando uma resposta. - Não havia dúvida de que Edward estava brabo, mas eu tinha que admitir que estava impressionada com o jeito que ele mantinha sua calma. Seth e Anthony olharam para cima e eu vi um rosto determinado surgir em Seth antes que abrisse a boca.

- Fui eu, treinador. - Seth disse em um sussurro baixo.

- Não, Seth! Não leve a culpa por mim. - Anthony choramingou e virou para seu pai com uma lágrima em seu olho. - Fui eu, pai. Seth não teve nada a ver com isso. - Eu olhei para Seth e seus olhos ficaram grandes como pratos. Ele balançou a cabeça fortemente.

- Tony, não. - Seth disse, olhando de volta pra Edward. - Foi idéia minha e Tony apenas me acobertou porque mamãe ia ficar muito braba, pois ela disse para eu não me vingar de James. - Edward olhou de um garoto para outro antes de correr sua mão pelo cabelo, apertando a ponte do seu nariz. Todos ficamos lá e esperamos para ver como ele iria lidar com isso. Ele olhou para mim, pedindo permissão e eu acenei com a cabeça, deixando ele saber que eu iria apoiá-lo no que ele decidisse.

- O que vocês garotos fizeram poderia ter tido perigosas conseqüências. - Ele disse com um suspiro. - James pode estar bem, mas o que você fizeram foi errado. - Ambos abaixaram suas cabeças em vergonha. - Eu espero que vocês dois se desculpem e que não sejam a causa de mais algum drama com James. - Os dois concordaram juntos, com a cabeça. - Depois que vocês se desculparem com ele, vocês vão pedir desculpas para os pais dele. Vocês entenderam? - Anthony e Seth olharam tristemente um para o outro e balançaram a cabeça.

- Anthony, haverá um castigo quando chegarmos em casa. - Eu vi quando Tony olhou para Edward com lágrimas nos olhos e não pude evitar de sorrir pra ele, especialmente quando eu tinha certeza que o mentor foi o meu filho.

- Sim, pai. - Anthony sussurrou.

- Isso vale pra você também, Seth. - Eu resmunguei atrás dos garotos. Seth não se preocupou em olhar para mim, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Já que vocês dois não podem fazer as coisas por conta própria, eu quero que vocês vão ajudar Alice a limpar. - Seth pareceu um pouco feliz demais com a idéia de ajudar a limpar, enquanto os dois voltavam e perguntavam a Alice o que eles precisavam fazer.

- Eu sinto muito. - Edward disse, diminuindo com a distância entre nós. - Eu espero não tenha ultrapassado os limites ao tomar conta disso. - Eu balancei a cabeça e acenei minha mão, dispensando a sua preocupação.

- Foi preciso e não se preocupe. Se Seth precisar ser corrigido e eu não estiver por perto, eu espero que você lide com isso.

- Eu sei, mas você estava aqui e eu só estava preocupado que você pudesse ficar braba por eu ter o repreendido. - Eu coloquei os braços em volta da sua cintura e o trouxe para perto de mim.

- Parece que eu estou braba? - Ele riu, enquanto esfregava as minhas costas de cima a baixo, mandando pequenas ondas de choque para o meu corpo.

- Não, mas eu não quero te irritar. Você podia me bater com um chicote. - Eu deixei escapar uma risada e olhei pra ele interrogativamente.

- Chicote? De onde saiu isso? - Eu perguntei e ele sorriu, olhando pra mim.

- Essa manhã, Seth disse que você poderia pegar um chicote se ele te contrariasse. - Minha risada se transformou em uma alta gargalhada.

- Como se ele já tivesse experimentado um espancamento, quem dirá um chicote! - Eu disse entre as risadas.

- Só para constar, você parecia que estava considerando isso a um momento atrás. - Ele provocou.

- Não, chicote não, mas ele irá sentir falta do seu PlayStation por umas duas semanas. - Eu disse com uma risada. Eu olhei pra ele e seus olhos estavam escuros. Ele se curvou, muito embora devagar e roçou os seus lábios nos meus. Eu suspirei profundamente quando ele se afastou e sorriu.

- Eu acho que gosto desse som. - Ele sussurrou roucamente, me puxando para perto dele, enquanto eu deitava minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu acho que gosto do que o causa. - Eu sussurrei de volta. Eu não precisei olhar para cima para saber que ele estava sorrindo. Eu poderia sentir pelo jeito que ele me abraçou.

- Vamos lá, pombinhos! Eu não tenho o dia todo. - Emmett gritou aborrecido, enquanto ele começava a limpar a grelha. Edward deixou escapar uma forte respiração e me soltou.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje à noite, mas eu gostaria de te ver amanhã. Você está livre para o café-da-manhã? - Eu concordei.

- Sim, eu estou livre

- Ótimo, que tal você eu te pegar lá pelas nove? - Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça, concordando.

- Claro, você vai cozinhar? - Ele me olhou como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça em mim e eu ri com a sua expressão.

- Não, a menos que você queria acabar no hospital. - Ele riu. - Há um ótimo restaurante no centro da cidade. - Eu sorri e ajudei Alice a desmanchar a barraca.

- Isso seria ótimo. - Eu disse, enquanto ajeitávamos tudo. Alice fingiu não escutar a nossa conversa, mas estava claro no pequeno sorriso que beirava seus lábios que ela ouviu cada palavra.

Edward caminhou comigo até meu carro e me ajudou a entrar. Encostou-se na porta e olhou para mim.

- Até amanhã. - Ele disse e me deu um selinho, antes de fechar a porta. Enquanto eu saía do estacionamento, Seth decidiu expressar sua opinião.

- Então, vocês agora vão fazer com que Tony e eu sejamos irmãos? - Eu tive de sorrir à sua inocente determinação.

- Isso está um pouco rápido demais, amigão. - Eu comentei.

- Eu sei, mas eu realmente quero um irmão. Eu acho que poderia agüentar uma irmã se eu tivesse um irmão. - Não pude conter a risada que explodiu dentro de mim. _Se pudesse ser tão fácil quanto ele diz. _


	13. 13 Café da Manhã e a Praia

**Translator: Miss Bee**

Chapter 13: **Breakfast and the Beach**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 13**

**Café da Manhã e a Praia**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Meu celular berrou em meu ouvido, me despertando cedo demais de um sono perturbado. Eu gemi e rolei até a mesinha de cabeceira, tateando pelo objeto ofensivo. Não conseguindo achar, abri lentamente um olho e gemi mais uma vez ao ver que o relógio marcava 6:32. _Quem é que está ligando a essa hora? _Eu tirei o telefone de detrás do relógio e o abri.

- O que é? - Eu choraminguei, mergulhando de volta no travesseiro macio.

- Edward, eu preciso falar com você antes que Bella chegue aí. - A voz enfática de Alice voou através do telefone.

- E você não podia esperar até uma hora decente para fazer isso. Qual é Ally! - Eu reclamei, rolando para me deitar de costas. - Eu só consegui chegar aqui um pouco antes das 3 e ainda tive que levar a babá em casa.

- Me desculpe Edward, eu deveria ter ficado com as crianças ontem à noite, é só que...

- Não Alice, desculpa, eu só estou cansado. Sobre o que você precisava falar mesmo? - Eu a interrompi antes que ela pudesse se reprimir por levar uma vida normal.

- Liz.

- O que tem ela? - Eu perguntei, me erguendo para evitar cair no sono novamente. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado com o tom de voz dela.

- Bella contou o que aconteceu com Liz ontem? - Minha preocupação aumentou quando a pergunta dela demonstrou um pouco de apreensão.

- Não, o que houve?

- Ela provavelmente não queria causar mais nenhum problema com Liz...

- Alice, o que aconteceu? - Eu disse, lhe cortando. Minha paciência estava começando a se esgotar com cada palavra que ela balbuciava.

- Não fique chateado com a Bella por não ter te contado. Liz não foi muito legal com ela, e provavelmente ela não quis que você ficasse bravo com a sua filha.

- Alice. - Eu rugi, querendo que ela chegasse logo ao ponto.

- Ela foi grossa com Bella ontem. - Alice disse calmamente.

- Como assim, ela foi grossa com Bella? - Eu já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas eu precisava saber o quão ruim isso era.

- Bella perguntou se ela estava gostando do festival e Liz disse que não, então Bella deu sugestões para animá-la, mas então Liz a acusou de tentar substituir Tanya e depois disse para Bella ir embora. - Alice falou de uma tacada só. Eu gemi e corri a mão pelo rosto, tentando livrar o sono e acalmar minha frustração.

- E como Bella reagiu? - Eu perguntei, temendo a resposta.

- Ela ficou atordoada mas lidou bem. As salsichas, porém, não sobreviveram. - Alice disse com uma pequena risada, tentando destrair meu humor.

Eu lembrei do momento em que nós tínhamos acabado de tirar fotos do time e depois retornado, e em como eu havia reparado que tinha alguma coisa estranha na expressão de Bella quando eu cheguei lá. Ela nunca disse nada, então eu presumi que aquilo era frustração por conta do churrasco, mas a real razão estava se mostrando diante de mim agora.

- Obrigado por me avisar, Ally. - Eu disse ainda um pouco transtornado por esse novo acontecimento inesperado. - Você disse alguma coisa para Elizabeth?

- Não, ela meio que detonou a bomba e depois se retirou. Sinceramente, eu estava mais preocupada com a forma com que Bella ia lidar com um dos estouros de Liz, do que com a própria Liz. Eu não sei se falar com a sua filha sobre isso vai ajudar em alguma coisa. Se você vai continuar a se encontrar com Bella, então Liz vai ter que aceitar isso do jeito dela. Se você a confrontar, ela vai tomar uma posição defensiva e aí não vai ouvir uma palavra que você disser. - _Criança teimosa_.

- Eu não sei, Alice. - Eu disse com um longo suspiro. - Se eu falar com Elizabeth sobre isso que ela fez, ela vai querer saber o que está rolando com Bella, e eu ainda não sei o que responder à ela. Eu gosto de Bella, mas isso é tudo novo. - Eu corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo e depois deixei a cabeça tombar na cabeceira. - Uma menina de nove anos não conseguiria entender as complicações de se começar um relacionamento, e eu quero manter as crianças longe disso até que eu mesmo saiba o que está acontecendo entre nós.

- Então você não vai falar nada com Liz?

- Não... Sim. Droga! - Eu xinguei para o dilema que eu estava enfrentando. - O que eu faço? Deixar que ela fale qualquer coisa odiosa que venha à cabeça dela? Eu não posso deixar que ela trate _ninguém_ assim, especialmente Bella. Mas daí, se eu disser alguma coisa, isso vai trazer à tona todas as perguntas que eu não estou pronto para responder.

- E se você falar, isso pode até deixá-la com mais raiva de Bella. - Alice acrescentou, abrindo meus olhos para outro problema que poderia surgir se eu conversasse com a minha filha. - Eu acho que Liz vai mudar de opinião, mas vai levar um tempo, e provavelmente isso vai piorar antes de melhorar. - A última coisa que eu queria era que Elizabeth ressentisse Bella. Eu gemi alto, querendo enterrar minha cabeça por debaixo do travesseiro e fingir que esse telefonema não tinha acontecido.

- Você está legal, Edward? O que você vai fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei. Obrigado por me alertar, mas eu tenho que ir, você me deu muito sobre o que pensar.

- Sinto muito, Edward. - Alice sussurrou antes de nos despedirmos. Eu fechei o celular e afundei ainda mais nos travesseiros._ Será que vale a pena a mágoa que um namoro com Bella vai, inevitavelmente, causar à Elizabeth?_ Eu pensei sobre meu encontro com Bella e sobre o beijo no festival. Eu ainda não estava preparado para desistir dela. Eu queria ver aonde isso pode chegar. Eu me senti egoísta por até mesmo chegar a pensar em minhas próprias necessidades antes das da minha filha, porém a animosidade de Elizabeth para com Bella era irracional. Eu só tenho que encontrar um jeito de fazê-la ver que Bella é uma boa pessoa e que existe espaço para ela em nossas vidas.

Eu fiquei deitado ali por mais ou menos uma hora, passando todas as possibilidades pela minha cabeça. Eu finalmente cheguei à conclusão de que a melhor forma de lidar com Elizabeth era não pressioná-la a se submeter às minhas demandas. Eu já havia visto seu lado teimoso em muitas ocasiões e, em todas as vezes, se eu a forçasse a fazer algo que ela não queria, a situação ficava pior. Eu não posso obrigá-la a gostar de Bella, mas eu posso dar oportunidades para que ela a conheça melhor. E quando ela conhecer, ela vai enxergar o que eu enxergo. Eu estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não ouvi Anthony entrar no meu quarto.

- E aí, Campeão. - Eu cumprimentei ao remover as cobertas para que ele se juntasse a mim na cama. Ele esfregou o sono dos olhos e se aninhou ao meu lado, pousando a cabeça no meu ombro. Tony ficou deitado tão parado que eu pensei que ele tivesse adormecido novamente, até que ele falou.

- É hora do desenho! - Ele disse ao apontar para o controle remoto sentado na mesinha de cabeceira. Eu ri e busquei o controle.

- Nós só temos uma hora antes de Bella e Seth chegarem. - Eu disse, tirando as mechas selvagens do rosto dele. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu animado.

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- Bom, eu pensei que nós podíamos tomar um café da manhã e depois descer para a praia.

- Você vai me ensinar a surfar hoje? Eu aposto que Seth vai querer aprender. Você acha que a mãe dele vai querer aprender também? - Eu ri da animação dele.

- Não, a gente não vai surfar hoje e a mãe de Seth não me parece ser do tipo surfista. - Tony franziu o cenho enquanto eu esmagava seus planos para cair nas ondas. Infelizmente, com meus horários de trabalho, nós só entramos na água uma vez desde que ele ganhou de Natal a prancha, e para ser sincero, eu sentia falta disso. - Não se preocupe, nós iremos em breve. - Eu prometi. Isso pareceu o satisfazer por hora, então ele voltou sua atenção para a televisão.

- Tony?

- Hmm?

- Tudo bem pra você eu levar a mãe de Seth pra sair?

- Ahn... sim! - Ele disse entusiasmado. - Eu gosto dela pra caramba. Ela é muito legal mesmo e se você casasse com ela, Seth poderia dividir o quarto comigo. - Eu ri com a sua linha única de raciocínio, me perguntando se ele ficaria tão ansioso em me arranjar casamento se Bella não tivesse um filho que fosse seu melhor amigo.

Alguns minutos depois, Elizabeth entrou, usando suas extra-grandes pantufas de coelhinho. Ela as tirou e as jogou ao lado do pé da cama e subiu, vindo para o meu outro lado.

- Oi, amorzinho. - Eu disse quando ela se inclinou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Oi, papai. - Ela disse, se aconchegando nos travesseiros, e depois virou para assistir à bobagem qualquer que Tony havia colocado na TV.

- Nós precisamos nos preparar para o café da manhã. - Eu falei, e depois fiz cócegas em Tony, ganhando uma gargalhada. Ele rapidamente pulou da cama e estava fora de vista em um segundo.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - Liz perguntou enquanto me ajudava a fazer a cama. Eu sabia que a melhor maneira de dizer à ela que nós iríamos comer com Bella e Seth era fazer isso rapidamente, como se arranca um Band-Aid.

- Bella e Seth estarão aqui daqui a pouco, e eu achei que seria uma boa ideia se nós todos fôssemos ao Katy's. - Eu a observei cuidadosamente, procurando por qualquer sinal da raiva que estava sempre borbulhando sob a superfície. Ela parou e olhou para mim com olhos tristes, antes de voltar a amaciar o travesseiro e colocá-lo em cima da cama. Eu estava preparado para o seu ataque, mas ele não veio. Ao invés disso, ela agiu como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

- Liz? - Ela olhou para mim com expectativa. - Tudo bem se nós formos tomar café com Bella e Seth? - Ela olhou para o chão por um momento antes de falar.

- Sim, papai, tudo bem. - Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a mais passando por sua cabeça, mas era algo que ela não me contaria. Contanto que ela possa ser civilizada, eu acho que isso é tudo que eu posso esperar. Eu dei a volta e sentei no fim da cama, pegando-na gentilmente em meus braços.

- Bella é uma boa amiga, amorzinho. - Eu disse ao acariciar seu cabelo até suas costas. Eu senti sua cabeça assentindo contra o meu peito. Parei a conversa aí, não querendo pressionar mais.

Eu mandei Liz ir se arrumar e depois entrei no chuveiro. A água quente correndo pelo meu corpo era relaxante e eu deixei minha mente vagar até a linda morena que ultimamente vinha ocupando a minha cabeça. Lembrei de seu corpo macio pressionado contra o meu, e mesmo aquele não sendo um momento de privacidade graças à Emmett, ainda sim foi perfeito, pois ela foi minha por aqueles breves segundos. Ela tinha se dado à mim inteiramente, e eu à ela. Era estranho pensar em uma outra pessoa como minha, mas eu definitivamente queria isso de novo. Seus lábios macios pareceram encaixar perfeitamente junto aos meus, e quando seus dedos entrelaçaram-se em meu cabelo, eu esqueci de onde estávamos e me perdi em seu toque.

Eu parei de sonhar acordado e olhei para baixo, para mim mesmo, e sacudi a cabeça. Só de pensar nela fez meu corpo entrar em modo adolescente. Eu estava bastante inclinado a fazer algo a respeito da ereção que eu estava portando agora, mas em vez disso, me virei para dentro da água e coloquei o chuveiro o mais gelado que conseguia suportar. O truque funcionou imediatamente. Eu saí do chuveiro e rapidamente me vesti com uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botão azul, enrolando as mangas até os cotovelos.

- Eles chegaram! Eles chegaram! - Anthony correu pelo meu quarto, fazendo um círculo completo em volta do espaço aberto e depois saiu pela porta. Eu ri de seu entusiasmo e também senti uma pontada disso ao descer as escadas. Anthony e Seth passaram correndo por mim, e foram até o quarto dele.

- Nós vamos sair em dez minutos, então não façam bagunça! - Eu gritei para cima quando eles chegaram lá.

- Não se preocupe, pai! Eu só vou mostrar pro Seth a minha coleção de cards de beisebol. - Ele disse animadamente e eu ouvi a porta se fechar atrás deles. Eu podia ouvir Liz no quarto dela, seu rádio ligado tocando Hannah Montana enquanto ela cantava junto com a música, e de repente eu me senti muito nervoso. Eu sabia que Bella estava sozinha no andar de baixo, e que em um instante nós estaríamos a sós. Respirei fundo e rapidamente desci o resto das escadas. Eu olhei para dentro da cozinha enquanto passava por ali, mas ela não estava lá. Concluí que ela estaria na sala de estar.

Eu entrei na sala e Bella estava parada em frente à lareira. Ela tinha pegado um porta-retrato e estava estudando uma das fotos que ficavam ali em cima. Eu me apoiei contra o portal da porta e a observei enquanto ela estudava a imagem. Bella colocou o retrato de volta cautelosamente e depois pegou mais um outro. Ela passou os dedos respeitosamente sobre a foto e depois a devolveu para onde a tinha encontrado.

- Bom dia, linda. - Ela pulou com o som da minha voz e girou rapidamente, o choque cobrindo sua face.

- Mil desculpas, eu só estava... - Ela começou, porém depois notou o meu sorriso e parou de se desculpar.

Eu saí da porta e andei até o seu lado para ver quais fotos tinham chamado sua atenção. A última imagem que ela tinha pegado, era uma de mim com as crianças. Eu sorri e peguei o porta-retrato.

- Essa foi tirada há um ano. Alice estava determinada a tirar fotos recentes para colocar em um _scrapbook_ de presente de Natal para nossos pais. Anthony estava enjoadinho naquele dia e não queria que tirassem foto dele, o que terminou com Alice dando um dos maiores chiliques que eu já vi na vida. - Eu disse com uma risada. Eu pus o retrato de volta e olhei para seu rosto sorridente.

- Eu não consigo imaginar. - Bella disse com um sorriso.

- Ah, mas você ficaria surpresa com as coisas que Alice é capaz de fazer para que tudo saia como ela quer.

- Não, eu não quis dizer Alice. Eu posso imaginá-la fazendo de um tudo para garantir que as coisas aconteçam do jeito dela. Eu quis dizer Anthony sendo enjoadinho.

- Ele não é nenhum anjo. Ele puxou um pouco da mãe.

- Essa é ela? - Bella perguntou suavemente ao pegar a outra foto que ela segurava quando eu entrei. Eu olhei para o retrato e sorri.

- É, essa é Tanya. Nós tiramos essa foto no nosso quinto aniversário de casamento. - Eu disse, me sentindo um pouco desconfortável com o assunto de nossa conversa.

- Ela era muito bonita. - Bella sussurrou de leve. - Liz se parece muito com ela.

- Sim, é difícil olhar para Elizabeth e não lembrar da mãe dela. - Eu disse honestamente, me perguntando como Bella receberia isso. Ela sorriu para mim e eu não sabia o que fazer. _Como é possível eu variar rapidamente entre falar de Tanya, e querer tomar essa mulher em meus braços?_

- O que aconteceu? - Bella sussurrou discretamente. Eu a observei enquanto ela colocava a foto de volta em cima da lareira, e eu tentava formar as palavras que eu havia dito em voz alta apenas algumas vezes. Ao ver minha hesitação, Bella pousou sua mão sobre meu braço.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Se você não quer falar sobre isso, eu entendo. - Ela disse rapidamente, tentando amenizar a tensão que tinha recaído sobre a sala.

- Não, está tudo bem. - Eu disse em voz baixa, ouvindo a falha em minha voz. Eu limpei a garganta antes de falar.

- Foi um acidente de carro. Um motorista bêbado atingiu o nosso lado do passageiro, e o cinto de segurança partiu ao meio. - Bella cobriu a boca, tentando segurar o arfar de horror que tinha escapado.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo. - Falou quando retirou a mão da boca. Eu lhe dei um sorriso fraco e peguei sua mão. Ela apertou a minha levemente e eu olhei em seus olhos, vendo nada além de compaixão neles.

- Deve ter sido tão difícil para você e para seus filhos ter ela tirada de vocês, assim tão de repente. A morte de alguém que a gente ama nunca é fácil, mas isso... - Ela vagueou e eu vi quando uma única lágrima escapou de seu olho. Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e sequei sua lágrima com meu dedão. Ela olhou para mim com seus lindos olhos inocentes e eu não senti a dor que geralmente vinha após uma conversa sobre Tanya. Tudo o que eu senti foi um magnetismo, para ficar mais perto dela.

Eu inclinei a cabeça, jamais quebrando o contato com seus olhos, e meus lábios roçaram nos dela. Nossos lábios se abriram e eu senti Bella estremecendo sob meu toque. Eu não queria mais nada além de fazê-la tremer novamente. Minha mão que estava em sua bochecha moveu-se para dentro de seu cabelo, e eu a trouxe para mais perto, deixando meus olhos se fecharem quando seus cílios tremularam por cima de sua bochecha. Eu a beijei profundamente, abrindo minha boca e deixando sua língua quente e molhada explorar a minha. A mão que estava segurando a dela deslizou ao redor de seu braço, até que estivesse envolto abaixo de sua cintura, a pressionando firmemente contra mim.

Lá no fundo de minha mente, eu ouvi o ruído surdo do tamborilar de pequeninos pés no chão de madeira, e em seguida ouvi uma pequena risada. No entanto, eu estava tão completamente envolvido na mulher que eu mantinha pressionada contra mim, que não notei a presença de uma outra pessoa ali, até ouvir o distinto som de alguém limpando a garganta. Eu me afastei e abri meus olhos.

Os olhos de Bella ainda estavam fechados e ela parecia ainda estar se direcionando e vindo de encontro à mim. Eu sorri para o fato de que ela estava tão igualmente absorta no nosso beijo, que também nem chegou a ouvir os intrusos. Seus olhos se abriram com o som de um outro corpo limpando a garganta, e um pequeno rubor lhe subiu às bochechas. Nós, então, olhamos para a porta, onde Anthony e Seth estavam com as mãos cobrindo suas bocas, tentando segurar as gargalhadas. Eles suportavam um ao outro, evitando cair no chão com seus ataques de riso. Eu sorri mais ainda com a reação deles e depois apontei para o andar de cima pelas escadas.

- Vá buscar sua irmã, nós temos que ir. Eu estou faminto. - Eu disse à Anthony rapidamente.

- Deu pra sacar pelo jeito que você estava devorando o rosto da minha mãe. - Seth disse com uma expressão ligeiramente enojada. Bella e eu começamos a rir, e depois ele voou escada acima atrás de Tony.

- Isso foi embaraçoso. - Bella murmurou quando eles estavam fora de vista. Eu virei e sorri para ela, dando um beijo inocente em seus lábios.

- É, um pouco. Porém eles precisam se acostumar com isso, porque eu acho que não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você. - Eu fiquei fascinado quando sua pele pálida se transformou em um vermelho escuro com a minha afirmativa. Ela me bateu forte no peito, fazendo com que eu esfregasse o local delicadamente.

- É melhor você tentar. - Ela disse, com um brilho furtivo no olhar. - Eu ainda não estou pronta para ter o papo da cegonha com o meu filho. - Ela disse brincando, enquanto andava de volta para entrada para esperar pelas crianças, me deixando parado abobado na frente da lareira. _Eu acho que sei de onde Seth puxou sua rápida sagacidade._

As crianças desceram se amontoando pela escada, mas então Seth perdeu o último degrau, caindo e rolando direto para o chão duro de madeira. Bella num instante estava ao lado dele. Ele sentou-se e balançou a cabeça. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado, já entrando no "modo doutor" quando Bella começou a lhe fazer perguntas.

- Você se machucou? - Ela disse, levemente alarmada. Seth olhou para ela por um momento, piscando os olhos antes de sacudir a cabeça outra vez.

- Bateu com a cabeça? - Ele negou novamente.

- O que dói? - Bella perguntou e eu podia sentir sua ansiedade aumentando. Eu pus minha mão em seu ombro para acalmá-la e Seth balançou a cabeça, negando mais uma vez.

- Eu acho que estou bem. - Ele finalmente respondeu em uma voz um tanto atordoada. Eu me inclinei e girei seu tornozelo, vendo se ele não tinha torcido nada com a queda. Ele não fez nenhuma cara de dor, então estendi minha mão e o ajudei a se levantar. Bella finalmente se convenceu de que Seth estava bem quando ele deu alguns passos. Ela expirou lentamente e sorriu para ele.

- Muito bem, Oste Sumanitu Taka, vamos lá. - Bella disse brincando. Seth a encarou antes de sair para a garagem e ir para o meu carro.

Liz olhou para Bella com curiosidade e eu percebi que ela queria perguntar o que aquilo significava, mas ao invés disso ela saiu correndo pelas escadas depois de Anthony e Seth.

- O que significa aquilo? - Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Bella quando ela passou por mim. Ela deu uma pequena risada e depois parou para me contar, a fim de não envergonhar mais ainda o filho.

- O pai de Seth é Quileute, que é uma tribo nativa americana da Península Olímpica. Ele e vários dos membros do conselho apelidaram Seth de lobo atrapalhado, já que ele herdou a minha graciosidade. - Ela sorriu mais. - Normalmente ele não se importa com o apelido, mas pelo olhar que eu recebi, acho que ele deve ter mudado de ideia.

- Não se preocupe. - Eu disse e fiz um gesto como se trancasse meus lábios. - Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

O percurso até o restaurante foi barulhento e animado, enquanto Tony reprisava cada _inning_ do último campeonato mundial.

- Eu acho que preciso arranjar outro hobby para ele, antes que a mente dele exploda com tanta estatística de beisebol. - Eu sussurrei para Bella, me inclinando em sua direção ao abrir sua porta. Ela riu levemente e eu peguei sua mão, a ajudando a sair do carro. Quando Bella saiu, eu abri a porta de Liz e a estendi minha mão. Ela sorriu docemente para mim enquanto pegava minha mão, e eu tive um momento de esperança de que as coisas ficariam bem.

- Essa é a minha princesa! - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido quando ela saiu do carro, ganhando uma pequena risada. Eu a peguei pela mão e todos nós andamos pela curta passarela até o pequeno e pitoresco restaurante. Era como entrar na casa de alguém, porém mais aberto. Fomos recepcionados e depois sentamos na parte aberta do restaurante, já que estava um lindo dia de primavera lá fora. Tony e Seth ainda estavam papeando sobre beisebol, mas a conversa tinha mudado para o nosso time e as suas esperanças de ganhar o campeonato All-Stars novamente nessa temporada.

- Bella? - A minha garotinha guinchou, e olhou inocentemente para ela. Eu não consegui não ficar tenso, e quis saber o que Liz iria dizer a seguir. - Me desculpe por ontem. - Ela disse discretamente, seus olhos indo para seu colo. Eu soltei a respiração que eu não sabia que estava prendendo e olhei para minha filha.

- Está tudo bem, Liz. - Bella disse com um sorriso gentil. Eu peguei sua mão por baixo da mesa e apertei, decidindo fingir que não sabia de nada.

- O que aconteceu ontem? - Perguntei olhando para Elizabeth e depois para Bella. Liz me olhou ligeiramente chocada por eu não saber o que estava acontecendo e eu sustentei seu olhar.

- Só um mal entendido. - Bella disse, livrando Elizabeth da pergunta. Eu apertei sua mão novamente e vi Liz olhar para ela e sorrir. _Talvez tudo fique bem._

- E então, o que tem de bom no cardápio? - Bella perguntou enquanto vasculhava os itens do café da manhã no menu.

- O favorito de Tony e eu é o waffle com frutas vermelhas. - Liz disse utilmente. Bella assentiu e continuou a ler o menu.

- Está bem, agora chega, rapazinho. - Eu rugi para Tony, antes que ele entrasse nos detalhes dos muitos desastres que eu já havia criado na cozinha. À essa altura, Bella já estava gargalhando.

- Eu acho que vou ter que ir até sua casa e te dar umas aulas de culinária. - Ela provocou, enquanto ria junto com Elizabeth.

- Ou... você poderia só ir lá em casa e cozinhar todas as noites. - Eu sugeri antes de pensar em como aquilo soaria. Ela sorriu largamente e assentiu.

- Ou existe sempre essa opção. - Ela sorriu para mim por sobre a borda de seu copo.

O café da manhã passou voando e foi bom ter o bate-papo inteligente e bem humorado de uma companhia feminina que não fosse minha irmã. Bella foi cativante e sempre incluía as crianças em sua conversa, sempre dialogando com eles e não os reprimindo, como já vi algumas mães fazendo. Eu observei quando Liz e ela papearam sobre os preparativos para o casamento de Alice e sobre seus amigos da escola, sempre parecendo aberta às ideias de Liz. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi que Bella estava realmente ouvindo, interessada no que Elizabeth dizia.

Depois, voltamos todos para o carro e nos encaminhamos para a minha casa.

- Qual o plano agora? - Bella perguntou e eu senti um pequeno arrepio de emoção em saber que ela queria passar mais tempo comigo e com as crianças.

- Bom, eu pensei que nós pudéssemos descer até a praia, talvez deixar as crianças brincarem no mar. - Sugeri.

- Por favor, mãe! A gente pode ir? - Eu olhei para Seth pelo espelho retrovisor e ele estava com grandes olhos de cachorrinho abandonado treinados para cima de sua mãe, fazendo um biquinho que era páreo duro para o de Alice.

- Sim... Mas nós temos que ir em casa e pegar a sua roupa de mergulho, a água está congelando. Edward, você podia levar a gente de volta pra sua casa, e eu pego meu carro.

- Seth pode usar a roupa de Tony. - Eu disse franzindo o cenho, não quererendo ficar longe dela.

- Eu estava pensando em trazer o Buddy, ele ama a praia e além disso, ele precisa sair para correr. - Ela acrescentou. Eu assenti.

- Claro. Eu apronto as crianças enquanto você vai buscar o Buddy. - Eu refiz o plano, ainda não gostando do fato de que ela iria sair de perto de mim.

Nós chegamos em casa e o carro de Alice estava na entrada da garagem. As crianças correram para cima e trotaram para se preparar para um dia de praia. Bella e eu entramos depois deles e encontramos Alice recostada no balcão da cozinha, bebericando uma caneca de café. Ela nos deu um brilhante sorriso de boas vindas.

- Então, como foi no Katy's? - Ela perguntou, voltando a atenção para sua caneca.

- Hmmm, foi fantástico. A panqueca doce deles é maravilhosa. - Bella ronronou e eu senti uma corrente de eletricidade percorrer o meu corpo.

- Como você sabia que nós estávamos no Katy's? - Eu perguntei, sabendo que eu não havia lhe contado onde íamos. Ela rolou os olhos e depois apontou para mim.

- Uma criatura de hábitos. - Ela disse e depois sorriu brincalhona para Bella. - Ele acha uma coisa que gosta e não larga mais. - Bella virou e sorriu largamente para mim, e eu me peguei sorrindo feito um bobo para a atenção que ela estava me dando.

- Assim espero. - Bella disse sarcasticamente, ganhando uma risada da minha irmã.

- Eu tenho que ir pegar o Buddy. - Bella falou relutantemente e eu me virei rapidamente para Alice.

- Você vai ficar aqui por um tempinho? - Ela assentiu.

- Aham, eu só vou trabalhar daqui a algumas horas. Por quê?

- Você se importa de tomar conta das crianças por alguns minutos enquanto Bella e eu vamos pegar o cachorro dela? - Alice sorriu mais e balançou a cabeça.

- Nem um pouco. Podem ir sem pressa. - Alice disse com uma piscadela e eu torci para que Bella não tivesse visto aquilo.

- Obrigado, Ally. - Eu disse ao pegar o braço de Bella e a guiar até o meu carro.

- Nós devíamos pegar o meu carro. Você não vai querer meu cachorro peludo nos seus assentos de couro.

- Não tem problema, Bella, eu tenho um cobertor na mala. - Eu lhe assegurei ao entrarmos no carro e seguirmos para a casa dela.

- Eu queria te dizer 'obrigada'. - Bella sussurrou e eu lhe dei um olhar de lado, a alertando de que eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Sobre o quê?

- Bem, eu acredito que Alice tenha contado sobre o que aconteceu com Liz ontem. - Eu assenti.

- Ela contou. - Eu afirmei.

- Mas você deixou que eu fosse a boazinha e não a dedurou. Eu não te disse nada ontem porque eu não queria que você falasse com Liz sobre isso, e possivelmente piorasse as coisas entre mim e ela. - Bella torceu as mãos em seu colo, nervosa sobre qual seria a minha reação por ela ter escondido a briga de mim.

- Eu realmente quero que ela goste de mim, mas eu sei que isso vai ser difícil. Ela sente uma falta tremenda da mãe. - Eu assenti concordando, e subitamente senti um magnetismo mais forte ainda por ela se importar com os sentimentos de Elizabeth. Eu me estiquei e peguei sua mão.

- Eu pensei nisso quando Alice me disse o que tinha acontecido. Eu não quero que Liz fale daquele jeito com você novamente. - Eu olhei para ela e ela estava me observando atentamente. - Por favor, me avise se isso acontecer de novo. Nós podemos decidir a melhor maneira de lidar com isso, mas eu não quero nunca que você pense que não tem problema nenhum em ela falar aquelas coisas. - Eu disse e apertei sua mão gentilmente.

- Ela pode estar magoada pela mãe, mas isso não dá à ela o direito de tratar ninguém do jeito que ela tratou você. - Eu espiei de canto de olho e a vi assentindo a cabeça.

- Eu acho que as coisas foram bastante bem hoje. - Ela disse com uma voz animada. Eu assenti em concordância enquanto estacionávamos na entrada da casa dela. Ela saiu do carro antes mesmo que eu pudesse desligar o motor, e já estava correndo rapidamente para dentro de casa. Eu saí e peguei o cobertor que mantinha na mala do carro para emergências e forrei o banco traseiro com ele. Buddy disparou para fora da casa e pulou alegremente no banco quando eu abri a porta. Alguns minutos depois, Bella saiu da casa e veio até a mim, enquanto eu segurava a porta do carro aberta para ela.

Ela traspassou um braço em volta da minha cintura, subiu na ponta dos pés e beijou na linha do meu maxilar. Eu a puxei para mais perto, gostando da familiaridade que nós parecíamos ter desenvolvido nas últimas 24 horas. Ela se afastou e sorriu para mim.

- Está pronto para ir? - Eu gemi audivelmente e a soltei.

- Eu preferia ficar aqui e deixar Alice levar as crianças à praia. - Eu disse esperançoso que ela concordasse com a minha ideia. Bella riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Isso não vai acontecer, e você sabe disso. - Ela disse ao sentar no carro. Eu soltei outro gemido frustado e fechei a porta dela. Enquanto eu dava a volta no carro, uma senhora de aparência interessante vinha andando em nossa direção, balançando a mão no ar para chamar nossa atenção. Eu abri minha porta e olhei para Bella, que sorriu largamente para mim.

- Essa é a Jan. Mostre pra ela o quão charmoso você pode ser. - Ela disse com uma piscadela. Eu me virei para cumprimentar a senhora que vinha em direção à mim.

- Olá. - Ela disse com um forte sotaque Britânico. - E quem seria você, bonitão? - Eu sorri e ofereci minha mão em saudação. Ela estendeu sua mão com a palma virada para baixo, então eu a peguei e levei até os meus lábios.

- Dr. Cullen, madame. - Eu disse languidamente, como Jasper sempre fazia quando ele bancava o cavalheiro. Ela ficou parada com olhos arregalados e depois se abanou com a outra mão.

- Ai caramba... Eu sou Jan. - Ela se apresentou e depois se inclinou para olhar para Bella dentro do carro. - Você sabe mesmo como escolhê-los, minha querida. - Eu reprimi uma risada quando ela falou como se eu não estivesse ali para ouvir a conversa delas.

- Eu sei. - Bella continuou na brincadeira. - Ele é bem bonito, não é?

- Querida, se eu fosse 30 anos mais jovem, você teria uma briga com que se preocupar. - Jan brincou e depois voltou-se para mim.

- Você sabe se virar com uma Winchester?

- Uma o quê?

- Uma Winchester, você sabe... um rifle?

- Ahn... sim. - Eu disse cautelosamente, sem saber o que ela quis dizer. - Eu sou do Alasca, e nós íamos caçar a cada outono. - Jan colocou as costas da mão contra sua testa e agiu como se ela fosse desmaiar. Eu estendi minhas mãos, esperando segurá-la antes que ela caísse._ Um quadril quebrado em uma senhora dessa idade poderia matá-la._

Ao invés de cair, ela se esticou e me agarrou pelas bochechas, me abaixando até o nível dela, e plantou um grande beijo molhado na minha testa. Ela me soltou e acenou para nós em despedida. Eu fiquei lá parado por um momento, estupefado pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. A gargalhada de Bella me tirou do meu aturdido encontro.

- O que foi aquilo? - Eu perguntei enquanto Bella continuava sua risada histérica.

- Preliminares. - Ela soltou uma gargalhada antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e rir até roncar, recebendo uma risada minha. Ela imediatamente cobriu a boca e tentou se acalmar. Eu mexi a cabeça e saí dali com o carro.

Chegamos na minha casa e encontramos três crianças ansiosas esperando por nós para que pudéssemos descer para a praia. Buddy correu por dentro da casa, perseguindo em círculos o redor de Alice antes de Bella ordená-lo a sentar.

- Ele é quase tão grande quanto eu, mas é tão doce. - Ela disse à Bella quando concluiu que Buddy não a machucaria. Ela cuidadosamente foi até ele e coçou atrás de suas orelhas. - Eu sou mais do tipo de cachorro de colo. - Ela disse enquanto nos acenava para fora da porta. As crianças dispararam para o mar, e Bella e eu gritamos os lembretes para brincarem com cuidado na água.

Nós ficamos assistindo Seth, Tony e Liz enquanto eles brincavam com as pranchas de surf e depois saíam do mar tremendo de frio, só para voltar pra lá correndo poucos minutos depois. Eventualmente, eles terminaram ficando na areia, fazendo fortalezas e castelos nela.

Bella e eu nos sentamos mais acima na praia, na areia seca, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que surgisse em nossas cabeças. Eu descobri que quanto mais astutas suas respostas eram, mais eu tinha vontade de tomá-la em meus braços. Eu lutei contra esse impulso por grande parte da tarde, até o sol lentamente mergulhar no horizonte. Nós estávamos silenciosos olhando o sol cair quando Bella soltou um longo suspiro. Eu me virei de frente para ela, com um olhar questionador.

- Que foi? - Eu perguntei e um pequeno sorriso brincou por seus lábios.

- Era essa hora do dia quando eu te vi pela primeira vez. - Ela olhou por sobre o ombro e apontou para um trecho ao longo da praia. - Bem ali. No que você estava pensando quando nós nos encontramos? - Perguntou. - Você parecia quase triste. - Eu balancei a cabeça e depois olhei para ela.

- No que _você_ estava pensando? - Eu rebati, e observei quando um leve rubor surgiu em seu rosto.

- Eu estava fugindo do meu ex-marido. Nós tínhamos discutido porque Buddy o mordeu, então meu pai me mandou levar meu cachorro para uma corrida até que eu esfriasse a cabeça.

- Então eu vou ter que dar um grande osso pro Buddy. - Eu disse brincando. Bella olhou para mim, sorrindo docemente e eu já havia sido tão paciente o dia inteiro que não consegui esperar nem mais um segundo. Eu me inclinei em direção à ela e beijei sua boca suavemente. Ela se afastou após um momento e abaixou os olhos para a areia.

- Eu fiquei, inclusive, muito chateada porque você era casado. - Ela olhou para a minha mão, e depois para os meus olhos. - Você tirou sua aliança. - Ela sussurrou para o meu olhar interrogativo. Eu assenti.

- Tirei.

- Por quê? - Ela perguntou suavemente.

- Já era hora. - Respondi olhando para o meu dedo desnudo. Nós permanecemos ali em um silêncio confortável enquanto assistíamos ao restante do sol poente.

- Em que você estava pensando quando me viu? - Bella perguntou com curiosidade. Eu ri e achei que provavelmente era melhor guardar alguns daqueles pensamentos para mim mesmo.

- Bem... - Eu comecei, tentando ganhar tempo para colocar minha mente em ordem. - Eu estava pensando que eu tinha que arranjar um cachorro. - Eu disse honestamente. Ela me bateu no ombro e eu ri, sabendo que não era aquilo que ela queria ouvir.

- Que é? Foi sim! - Eu me defendi. - Eu não reconheci que foi você quem me fez sorrir. Eu pensei que tivesse sido só o Buddy.

- Mas agora você reconhece que era eu o tempo todo, certo? - Ela disse, rebatendo o meu comentário embaraçoso.

- É claro. - Eu falei, beijando levemente seu nariz. Ela sorriu e depois ficou tímida novamente. Eu nunca conseguia interpretar como ela reagiria de um momento para outro, ela sempre me deixava na dúvida.

- O que você estava fazendo sozinho? - Ela perguntou e eu descobri que queria contá-la o motivo de eu estar na praia naquela noite.

- Era o aniversário de casamento de Tanya e eu, e, também, o aniversário de morte dela. - Falei em voz baixa, esperando que aquela fosse uma explicação suficiente para a minha aparência depressiva naquela noite. Ela inspirou longamente e depois soltou o ar lentamente.

- Deve ter sido um dia difícil. - Ela disse e eu assenti.

- É, foi bem difícil. Liz e eu brigamos e Tony quis assistir ao vídeo do nosso casamento. Eu só precisava ficar fora de casa por um tempo. - Eu admiti. Depois de alguns instantes eu senti seu corpo quente pressionar contra o meu lado, enquanto seu braço veio ao redor da minha cintura, e ela pousou a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós não dissemos mais nada enquanto observamos as crianças brincando, e em seguida o sol se pôs no horizonte.

Eu segurei sua mão desleixadamente ao andar com ela até seu carro. Seth já estava lá dentro quando Bella se virou para mim.

- Obrigada pelo lindo dia. - Disse levemente. - Adorei conhecer um pouco mais sobre você e seus filhos.

- Eu também. - Falei ao abrir sua porta. Ela começou a entrar no carro, mas depois parou e se virou novamente.

- Edward, eu quero que saiba que eu entendo se isso estiver indo rápido demais pra você. Eu sei que você passou por muita coisa nesses últimos três anos, e eu... - Eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, a interrompendo. Eu me afastei o suficiente para sussurrar contra sua boca.

- Bella, eu não me arrependo do que está acontecendo entre nós. Por favor, não se sinta como se você tivesse que me despachar. Eu estou exatamente onde eu quero estar. - Ela pressionou urgentemente os lábios nos meus, e eu respondi, querendo que ela entendesse com aquele beijo o quanto eu queria estar com ela. Ela se afastou rapidamente e entrou no carro.

- Te vejo amanhã. - Ela disse antes que eu fechasse sua porta. Eu fiquei parado na entrada da garagem, observando enquanto ela ia embora dirigindo, e me perguntando como eu ia fazer para sobreviver até o dia seguinte, até que eu a visse novamente.

N/T: _**scrapbook**_ - Álbum geralmente feito à mão, com colagens, fotos, recadinhos, enfeites, etc; _**inning**_ - No beisebol, é o equivalente aos tempos de uma partida.


	14. 14 Acidentes Acontecem

**Translator: Saya**

**Chapter ****14: ****Accidents Happen**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 14**

**Acidentes Acontecem**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Eu saí correndo do trabalho para conseguir chegar no primeiro jogo da temporada. Edward vinha ajudando Seth com os arremessos, mas ontem me informou que ele não estava totalmente pronto ainda. Eu fiquei quase aliviada com isso porque eu não sabia como iria lidar com essa pressão sendo imposta nele. Seth, por outro lado, estava totalmente desapontado.

Achei uma vaga no estacionamento e saltei do carro correndo para as arquibancadas a tempo de ver o primeiro arremesso do outro time. Localizei Alice e Elizabeth sentadas no lado mais distante, próximas do banco de reserva então fui me juntar a elas.

- Como foi o trabalho? - Alice perguntou enquanto me passava uma coca-diet de um pequeno cooler.

- Foi trabalho. Eu amo meu emprego, mas eu odeio feder a peixe o tempo todo. - Alice se reclinou em minha direção e encolheu o nariz enquanto cheirava.

- Você está normal. - Ela assegurou enquanto víamos um dos nossos meninos atirar uma bola alta para o campo esquerdo. O outfielder* pegou essa facilmente enquanto o juiz anunciava um out. Eu olhei para Liz e sorri, ela sorriu de volta com um pequeno aceno.

- Como foi a escola, Elizabeth? - Ela revirou os olhos e então começou a contar uma história de três amigas que brigaram na hora do almoço, mas que estavam de bem no fim do dia. Enquanto eu a escutava, eu me descobri grata por ter um filho menino. Se eles tivessem algum problema que um soco no nariz não resolvesse, isso seria uma raridade. O drama e a belicosidade que algumas meninas podiam enfrentar eram exasperantes.

- Anthony é o próximo. - Alice bateu palmas e todas nós torcemos pra ele. Ele estava tão agachado que eu não consegui entender como ele podia vergar o bastão tão rápido. Me inclinei para Alice esperando que ela tivesse um pouco mais de conhecimento sobre baseball do que eu tinha.

- Porque ele está agachado desse jeito? Alguns dos outros meninos mal dobram os joelhos. - Eu perguntei baixo.

- Isso torna a zona de strike menor. O rebatedor tem que se concentrar mais pegando a bola entre seus joelhos e ombros. - Eu assenti positivamente minha compreensão. Era óbvio, só de se observar que Tony realmente entendia muito do esporte e um tanto surpreendente que houvesse tanta estratégia por trás disso. Eu simplesmente achava que era se levantar, rebater a bola e correr em volta das bases. Aparentemente, eu tinha muito que aprender.

Houve um estampido alto quando Tony bateu o bastão contra a bola, lançando-a por sobre as cabeças e além dos limites do campo. Eu assisti quando suas pequenas pernas passavam pela primeira base, depois pela segunda. Enquanto ele vinha em direção a terceira eu vi Edward parado na linha da base gritando para que Tony se jogasse. Anthony escorregou deslizando e seu pé tocou a base um segundo antes que o baseman* pegasse a bola.

- Salva! - O juiz gritou, fazendo um movimento sinalizando "limpo" com as duas mãos. Anthony e Edward sorriram abertamente enquanto Tony se levantava e tirava a poeira das calças, batendo as mãos com seu pai.

- Isso é chamado de rebatida tripla. Quando o rebatedor faz isso na primeira é uma única e na segunda seria uma dupla. - Eu assentia enquanto ela ia explicando a terminologia pra mim.

Quando eu olhei novamente para Edward seu olhar estava fixo em mim e eu não pude evitar um sorriso para intensidade que sentia entre nós. Ele piscou para mim e deu um aceno breve antes de voltar sua atenção para Anthony. Ouvi uma risadinha ao meu lado e me virei encontrando Alice quicando alegremente no seu lugar. Ela se inclinou, não querendo que Liz ouvisse o que tinha a dizer.

- Vocês são tão bonitinhos. - Sussurrou e então voltou a quicar. O próximo a rebater era James. Eu rosnei internamente e então me auto-repreendi por ter sentimentos ruins pelo garoto. Ele se levantou para rebater e perdeu o primeiro arremesso, errando por um milímetro.

- Qual o problema com você?! Estava em cima da sua cabeça! Presta atenção na maldita bola James! - Eu não podia crer que um adulto estava sendo tão mal educado. Eu me virei pra ver quem estava falando somente pra descobrir que seu próprio pai estava esbravejando pra ele. Eu perdi o próximo arremesso, mas soube que ele errou novamente quando ouvi Mike grunhir e então soltar outras grosserias. Mexi minha cabeça em reprovação e virei para frente de novo, pegando a expressão de nojo no rosto de Alice. James acertou a próxima rebatida, uma batida baixa para a segunda base, mas o jogador não arremessou para a primeira base, ele apenas ficou ali olhando de James para Tony.

- Porque ele não arremessou a bola? - Perguntei a Alice, confusa pela parada.

- Ele fez a coisa certa. Se ele tivesse arremessado para a primeira base, Tony teria conseguido um home run. - Minha cabeça girou com todas as táticas que estavam envolvidas no jogo. Isso, definitivamente, não era o que eu estava esperando.

O próximo jogador errou o strike, finalizando em dois outs com Tony em terceiro e James em primeiro. Seth era o próximo a pegar a bola e eu prendi minha respiração. Isso parecia muita pressão para ser imposta a um menininho.

- Vamos Seth! Me consiga um home! - Anthony chamou da terceira base. Seth inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar antes de se posicionar. Eu não podia acreditar que era o meu filho parado a minha frente segurando um bastão. Sua pose espelhava a de Tony e ele parecia confiante. Eu perdi todos os treinos por causa do trabalho e não tinha percebido o quanto ele tinha aprendido nas últimas semanas. O arremesso foi feito e ele atingiu somente a beirada da bola, a jogando por detrás do juiz.

- Bola fora! - O juiz anunciou.

- Está tudo bem Seth! Você foi quase lá! - Emmett chamou da terceira base. Então eu ouvi os meninos na reserva começarem a torcer por ele, o encorajando. Seth ajeitou os ombros e voltou para a posição. Eu vagamente escutei o encorajamento de Edward quando o próximo arremesso foi feito e ele colidiu solidamente com a bola, a mandando por cima do campo. Não consegui me controlar e me levantei torcendo alto enquanto ele passava pela primeira base, e deslizou na segunda conseguindo um home não somente para Tony, mas também James.

O resto do jogo não foi nem metade emocionante quanto ver Seth trazer a vitória em seu primeiro campeonato. Ele brilhou todo o restante da partida, não deixando nem mesmo o fato de que ele não estava rebatendo afetar seu humor.

Eu não pude não comparar a forma com que Edward lidava com os meninos, com a dos outros técnicos. Me perguntei se isso era somente por que ele estava ganhando mas depois de um tempo percebi que os garotos simplesmente o adoravam, eles queriam ir bem para deixá-lo orgulhoso.

Eles ganharam o jogo de lavada e Edward e Emmett reuniram os garotos para a reunião pós-jogo. Eu me aproximei o máximo que pude para poder ouvir, sem me intrometer.

- Tivemos muito de bom baseball aqui hoje. - Edward começou e todos os garotos assentiam com a cabeça em concordância. - Nós tivemos algumas boas jogadas, James e Tony fizeram um ótimo trabalho com as rebatidas.

- Agora em todos os jogos nós vamos dar a bola da partida para o jogador mais valioso. - Emmett entrou segurando uma bola de baseball. - Eu acho que a primeira bola da temporada cabe somente para um novo jogador. Ele nunca jogou baseball antes de pisar nesse campo. - Emmett olhou para cada um dos meninos antes de continuar.

- Ele começou bem no nosso jogo e nós tiramos proveito do momento em que ele cresceu com seu double, trazendo pra gente dois runs - Sorri para mim mesma quando olhei para Seth que acabava de perceber que era ele. Seus olhos estavam enormes e um pequeno sorriso partia seus lábios.

- Seth! Bom trabalho. - Emmett disse quando jogou a bola para o meu filho. Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso gigante. Eles dispersaram o time e Seth veio correndo até mim segurando sua prezada nova posse.

- Olha mãe! Eu ganhei a bola do jogo! - Eu senti a respiração quente de Edward no meu pescoço enquanto ele furtivamente envolvia minha cintura em seus braços e apoiava o queixo em meu ombro.

- Ele mereceu. - Edward disse e eu senti seu sorriso. Ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha e se afastou.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã à tarde então nós vamos pular o treino de rebatedor, mas Alice disse que ela ainda pode ficar com as crianças até você sair do trabalho. - Sorri e peguei sua mão na minha balançando-as levemente.

- Você está ocupado hoje a noite? - Perguntei, esperando que nós pudéssemos passar mais tempo juntos.

- Infelizmente, sim. Eu trabalho hoje a noite e a exceção de amanhã eu dou plantões duplos pelo resto da semana. - Vi o pesar claramente em seus olhos.

- Tudo bem. - Sussurrei, desapontada.

- Treinador Cullen? Posso falar com você? - Me virei para ver a Barbie loira que eu vi no 1º dia de aula de Seth ronronar para Edward. Senti minhas costas enrijecerem quando ela sorriu inocentemente para mim. Eu repentinamente senti vontade de arrancar o cabelo dela quando lembrei dos seus comentários sobre ele quando a conheci. Olhei novamente para Edward e seu cenho estava franzido, ele olhou para mim e eu vi receio em seus olhos o que fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

- Sim, Sra. Crowley. Me dê um momento, por favor.

- Edward, eu já disse, por favor, me chame de Lauren. - Ele assentiu curtamente com a cabeça e então se virou para mim.

- Me desculpe. Eu te ligo mais tarde. - Me disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto eu vestia sua camisa do time, marcando meu território. Ele sorriu para mim e se abaixou me dando um beijo lento, não quente como o que trocamos de outras vezes, mas um para fazer todos saberem que estávamos juntos. Se afastou e me deu um sorriso, dando outro beijo leve em meus lábios antes de ir até Lauren. Ela me dirigiu um falso sorriso e então deu a Edward outro brilhante quando deu o braço para ele e começou a falar animadamente sobre o jogo.

- Seth, vamos. - Chamei quando rumava para o carro. Nós estávamos indo para casa quando eu comecei a perguntar a Seth como tinha sido seu dia.

- O treinador fez com que Tony e eu nos desculpássemos com James e os pais dele pelo outro dia. - Ele contou com um biquinho. Olhei para ele e seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito.

- E como foi isso? - Perguntei grata que Edward tenha cuidado da situação. Eu não sei se poderia ter feito isso e controlado meus nervos.

- Ela estava bem zangada. Falando coisas sobre ser um pequeno marginal. Ela não foi nem metade tão má com Tony. O que pra mim está tudo bem, mas ainda assim. - _Eu tenho_ _certeza_ _que não_. Pensei sarcasticamente. _Não pode transar com o técnico se_ _é uma_ _megera com o filho dele_. Soltei um suspiro longo.

- Na próxima vez você vai pensar duas vezes antes de aprontar com as pessoas. - Eu disse, não querendo falar mal de Jéssica na frente do Seth e deixar ele pensar que estava tudo bem fazer algo assim de novo.

***

Eu estava distraída durante todo o dia seguinte. Minha mente continuava fixa em Edward e eu percebi que estava esquecendo de fazer as coisas básicas do meu trabalho. Quando até Ângela apontou minhas falhas eu entendi que precisava superar essa fixação.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? - Ângela disse, com as mãos nos quadris, mas um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Você está distraída e isso nota-se nos seus relatórios. - Ela me passou um relatório que eu havia enviado mais cedo e imediatamente vi os erros que tinha cometido. Eu mexi a cabeça em negação e sentei na minha mesa.

- Me desculpe Angela. Eu estou com a cabeça cheia ultimamente. - Disse me desculpando. - Te devolvo esse relatório em uma hora. - Ela acenou dispensando minhas desculpas.

- Sem problemas, eu só fiquei preocupada. Tem algo errado? - Eu olhei para ela e vi a preocupação nos seus olhos. Sorri e neguei com a cabeça. O que eu ia dizer a ela? Que eu passava cada segundo sonhando acordada sobre um certo homem de cabelos de bronze e olhos verdes?

- Não, nada errado. Eu só estou… avoada ultimamente. - Senti um rubor colorir minhas bochechas com minha confissão. O que não passou despercebido.

- Isso tem algo a ver com o irmão da Alice não tem? - Ela perguntou enquanto meu rubor aumentava. Eu sorri, e dei de ombros.

- Provavelmente. - Admiti. Seu sorriso cresceu enquanto ela puxava uma cadeira.

- Alice comentou que você estava saindo com o irmão dela. Eu o vi uma vez, ele é muito bonito. - Eu assenti.

- Sim, ele é. - Suspirei e então olhei para ela quando nós duas rimos.

- Algum dia, eu espero conhecer alguém que me faça esquecer meu próprio nome como ele faz com você. - Ela gargalhou se levantando e olhando para o relógio de pulso.

- Você já alimentou a tubarão branco? - Olhei para o relógio e xinguei internamente.

- Porcaria. Não. Vou fazer isso. - Me levantei e fui para o aquário externo.

- Só não fique tão distraída a ponto de cair dentro do aquário. Alice está tão feliz que eu não quero ser a primeira a dizer a ela que você foi devorada. - Ela disse com uma risada. Revirei os olhos e me dirigi a porta.

Quando cheguei à parte de cima do aquário preparei o salmão e a [i]_cavalinha_*[/i]. Eu ri da idéia, como se eu estivesse alimentando um peixinho dourado. Fatiei o salmão e pousei a faca na ponta da mesa. Virei para colocar os cortes em um recipiente quando troquei as pernas e comecei a escorregar. Me agarrei à mesa e senti a faca cortar fundo a palma da minha mão. Cai em cheio no chão, posicionando minhas mãos imediatamente para amortecer a queda. Fiquei caída ali por alguns momentos antes de sentir a umidade escorrer pela minha mão. Eu não quis olhar porque eu sabia que era sério. Me sentei lentamente, conferindo o resto do meu corpo, procurando por outros machucados. Eu iria ficar dolorida no dia seguinte, mas minha mão era o maior problema no momento.

Eu tirei meu moletom, agradecida por ter estar com uma blusa por baixo e enrolei ele na minha mão ainda sem olhar para o corte. Se eu o fizesse desmaiaria e provavelmente sangraria até a morte antes que alguém me encontrasse. Me levantei e senti minha cabeça girar por um momento. Quando senti que não cairia me dirigi a porta. Desci as escadas rápido e entrei na sala da Ângela. Ela se virou e olhou pra mim com o choque transparecendo em seu rosto.

- Minha nossa! O que aconteceu? - Ela disse vindo rapidamente em minha direção.

- Eu cortei minha mão. - Respondi semi-muda enquanto ela agilmente desenrolava o moletom da minha mão. Soltou um suspiro tenso quando viu a ferida, voltando a enrolar o moletom rapidamente. Ela correu para o telefone e discou depressa.

- Alice, pegue seu carro e me encontre na fachada. Você precisa levar Bella correndo pra emergência. Ela cortou feio a mão. - Eu senti uma pontada de alívio por elas estarem cuidando disso. Comecei a ficar tonta novamente quando eu notei o sangue da minha mão ensopando o tecido do meu moletom. Inspirei funda e calmamente pela boca, lutando contra a vontade de vomitar.

- Você está bem, Bella? - Angela sussurrou. - Acha que consegue subir as escadas?

- Sim, vamos. Eu não sei quanto mais eu suporto antes de desmaiar. - Ela me ergueu apressadamente, envolvendo um braço na minha cintura para se por um acaso eu caísse. Abriu a porta de serviço e Alice estava esperando no seu Porshe amarelo brilhante.

- O que aconteceu? - Alice perguntou frenética enquanto abria a porta do passageiro. Ambas me colocaram confortável no carro antes que eu contasse a ela meu movimento desastrado.

- Eu já liguei pro Edward. Ele vai estar esperando por nós na entrada da emergência. - Ela olhou para mim com os olhos preocupados. Eu assenti, repousando minha cabeça no banco e tentando não focar no moletom ensopado de sangue.

Entramos no hospital e Alice dirigiu diretamente para a porta da emergência onde Edward andava de um lado a outro. Antes que ela parasse na vaga, Edward abriu a porta me tirando do carro e me colocando no colo. Eu estava muito tonta para discutir então simplesmente deitei a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele andava rapidamente de volta para o hospital.

Ele me deitou gentilmente em uma maca e desenrolou o moletom. Apertei meus olhos os fechando enquanto ele entrava no modo médico com a minha mão e me fazia perguntas rápidas para medir o dano. Alice estava parada no canto, olhei para ela e sorri, fazendo-a saber que eu estava bem. Quando Edward finalmente limpou todo o sangue ele avaliou o local e suspirou.

- Você vai precisar de pontos e uma vacina antitetânica. - Falou baixinho, olhando minha mão de perto. - Eu não acho que você vá ter nenhuma lesão nervosa. Parece que Seth vai lavar a louça por alguns dias. - Ele sorriu para mim e eu revirei os olhos.

- Aham, isso vai acontecer. - Eu disse sarcasticamente o fazendo rir.

- Eu vou buscar as crianças. Edward, você pode levá-la pra casa? - Alice disse enquanto pegava suas coisas e rumava para a saída.

- Sim, eu estou sem fazer nada a um tempinho e o movimento está calmo então eu provavelmente posso sair cedo. - Ela assentiu e saiu. Edward anestesiou minha mão e começou a limpar e dar os pontos.

- Sabe… - Um sorriso lateral apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ele trabalhava e eu me percebi sorrindo antes de saber o que ele tinha a dizer. - Se você queria me ver hoje, tudo o que tinha de fazer era ligar. Você não precisava recorrer a medidas tão drásticas. - Ele olhou para mim com uma faísca nos olhos e eu ri de sua observação.

- Então, isso significa que você está disponível essa noite? - Perguntei na minha voz de flerte, olhando para ele por debaixo dos cílios. Ele olhou para mim em silêncio e eu senti pânico por um momento por talvez ter pressionado demais até que ele sorriu abertamente para mim.

- Eu não vou deixar seu propenso acidente fora da minha vista hoje a noite. - Ele provocou e eu senti meu coração acelerar um pouco ante a sugestividade das suas palavras. Ele trabalhou rapidamente e antes que eu soubesse tinha terminado.

- Oito pontos depois e você está nova em folha. - Falou enquanto segurava minha mão para que eu inspecionasse seus pontos. Olhei para baixo onde uma linha escura protuberava da minha mão e fiquei enjoada. Estendi minha mão de volta para ele.

- Você não vai cobrir isso com um curativo? - Perguntei não querendo mais olhar para o machucado. Ele riu baixo.

- Sim, eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de ver meu delicado trabalho com agulhas. - Falou com um sorriso, colocando minha mão gentilmente na dele, antes de envolvê-la seguramente.

- Então, o que você estava fazendo pra conseguir um corte tão feio? - Edward perguntou enquanto se virava pegando a vacina antitetânica do carrinho. Eu engoli em seco quando vi o tamanho da agulha e então rapidamente olhei para o outro lado.

- Eu estava cortando a comida da tubarão branco quando escorreguei. - Respondi baixo enquanto ele amarrava a fita de borracha no meu braço.

- Eu fiquei curioso… como e com o que você alimenta a tubarão branco? - Olhei para ele, animada em compartilhar todas as informações novas que nós conseguimos por poder estudá-la.

- Ela come salmão, cavalinha e sardinhas. Ela é um tantinho exigente com o que come então nós temos que complementar sua dieta com vitaminas. - Respondi, esquecendo completamente que ele estava prestes a furar minha pele com uma agulha gigante.

- O que tem sido realmente interessante é que com os outros tubarões brancos nós pudemos colocar a comida em uma estaca, numa espécie de espetinho, e eles gentilmente arrancavam a comida da estaca, mas ela não. Ela permanece a cerca de 60 centímetros de distância da estaca e então dá um bote nela como se pensasse que está atacando uma presa. - Respirei fundo para continuar quando senti a picada gentil no meu braço. Olhei para os olhos de Edward para não olhar para a agulha. Seus olhos verdes olharam compassivamente para mim antes que sua atenção voltasse para o que estava fazendo.

- Isso parece um tanto perigoso para a pessoa que está segurando a estaca. - Ele comentou enquanto retirava a agulha e trocava por um pedaço de gaze e um band-aid. Suspirei aliviada por ter terminado.

- Nós tivemos que montar uma estaca especial, assim ela não quebraria e a machucaria, junto com alguns detalhes de segurança para manter o alimentador a salvo. - Respondi dando de ombros curtamente.

- Ela não faz uma boquinha com os companheiros de aquário? - Edward perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

- Felizmente, não. As tartarugas marinhas são alheias a ela, mas é obvio que os outros animais na piscina são bem conscientes da sua presença. - Senti uma pontada de orgulho por meu trabalho e fiquei excitada que Edward estivesse interessado no que eu fazia.

Ele se levantou e pegou minha mão enfaixada na sua, abrindo a palma e a trazendo para sua boca, beijou ternamente sobre o local que eu havia machucado.

- Por favor, tome cuidado. - Ele sussurrou baixinho, dando um passo para perto de mim. Minha mente derreteu com ele parado a minha frente, com desejo nos olhos, no seu jaleco branco, calça caqui e camisa azul Oxford. _Eu me pergunto se ele não brincaria de médico comigo mais tarde. _Minha pequena fantasia se agitou ainda mais quando seus lábios encontraram os meus. Eles eram firmes e persistentes contra os meus, soltei um suspiro leve quando seus lábios me deixaram.

- Aham, - Edward se afastou rapidamente e se virou para a pessoa que tinha nos interrompido. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes, graças a isso nenhum dos dois sabia onde minha mente tinha ido.

- Bem, Dr. Sexy. Parece que você finalmente está fazendo jus ao seu apelido. - Uma enfermeira corpulenta com os cabelos levemente grisalhos disse à porta. Eu olhei para Edward e vi suas bochechas ficarem rosadas como se ele tivesse sido pego com as mãos numa jarra de biscoito. Quando parecia que ele não iria dizer nada ela se virou para mim e sorriu gentilmente.

- Olá querida, Eu sou Shawna. - Ela disse, virando a cabeça levemente na direção de Edward. - Eu sou a enfermeira chefe na pediatria, mas minhas funções também incluem espantar as moscas quando se trata do Dr. Sexy aqui. - Falou apontando um dedo gorducho para Edward.

- Bella - Me apresentei com um pequeno aceno da minha mão enfaixada. - O que você quer dizer com espantar as moscas? - Perguntei.

- Eu espanto todas as enfermeiras mais assanhadinhas e ocasionalmente pacientes do nosso Dr. McDreamy* aqui. - Ela disse com uma risada e um aceno de cabeça para Edward. Olhei para ele que se virou, se ocupando com os instrumentos no carrinho, mas não antes que eu visse suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas do que anteriormente.

- Do que você precisa, Shawna? - Edward resmungou e eu sorri vendo seu óbvio desconforto.

- Eu preciso que você assine um prontuário. - Shawna disse simplesmente.

- E isso não podia esperar até mais tarde? - Edward perguntou com um bufo.

- Não. Além disso, eu estava curiosa sobre o que tinha feito você sair da pediatria tão rápido a um tempinho atrás, agora eu entendo. - Ela disse com um sorriso e uma caretinha pra mim. Eu não pude evitar gostar dessa mulher enérgica. Ele pegou o prontuário de Shawna e deu uma lida rápida antes de assinar e devolver a ela.

- Prazer em te conhecer Bella. - Ela disse enquanto sorria para Edward e saia. Ele correu as mãos pelo seu cabelo e se virou timidamente para mim. Eu sorri largamente enquanto todas as observações jocosas surgiam na minha cabeça.

- Dr. Sexy, hein? - Ele revirou os olhos para minha provocação e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Vamos indo, nos temos que passar na farmácia para comprar alguns analgésicos e eu não vou deixar você dirigir até que retire os pontos. - Eu comecei a discutir, mas ele me deu uma explicação plausível.

- O corte é na palma da sua mão. Se você tiver que segurar o volante você vai abri-lo. - _Fim da discussão_.

Depois que pegamos a receita ele me deu dois comprimidos e uma garrafa d'água e então voltamos para a casa dele. Eu fiquei sentada pacientemente enquanto ele contornava o carro e abria a porta para mim, pegando sua mão eu saí. Ele agarrou minha cintura quando eu vacilei mediante o movimento súbito.

- Você é muito leve. - Ele disse com uma risada e então me ergueu em seu colo. O movimento abrupto fez minha cabeça girar. - Talvez você devesse ter tomado somente um daqueles comprimidos. - Sua risada ecoou nos meus ouvidos e eu senti o universo revolver em torno de mim em um vulto iluminado. Pressionei meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço, desejando manter meu conteúdo estomacal no seu devido lugar.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de entrar depressa e me deitar gentilmente no sofá. Eu não soltei seu pescoço então ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado, deslizando os dedos por meu cabelo.

- Me perdoa amor. Eu devia ter perguntado se você tinha reação adversa ao analgésico. - Eu assenti com minha cabeça pressionada em seu peito enquanto ele delicadamente soltava minhas mãos.

- Me desculpe, eu fiquei sonolenta muito de repente. - Sussurrei minha desculpa.

- Tudo bem. Descanse aqui por um minuto enquanto eu vou avisar Alice de que você está em casa e então eu vejo o que posso fazer com o jantar. - Fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas não me lembrava de mais nada até sentir meu corpo sendo movido. Estava escuro do lado de fora e todas as luzes estavam desligadas. Eu me esforcei para lembrar o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não conseguia ver o que tinha passado pelas imagens embaçadas.

- Edward? - Murmurei soando como se tivesse um sapo preso na minha garganta.

- Shhh, volte a dormir. - Seu sussurro leve soprou no meu pescoço. Eu senti a maciez da seda de lençóis caros e algumas peças de roupa serem retiradas antes que minha mente caísse novamente no abismo.

**Notas de Tradução:**

*outfielder = jogador que defende a área externa do campo.

*baseman = o jogador que se posiciona na 1a, 2a ou 3a base.

*cavalinha = espécie de peixe marinho da família dos escombrídeos (_Scomber colias_), de carne muito apreciada e usada na indústria de conservas, com até 40 cm de comprimento, dorso azul-esverdeado com listras pretas.

_*Dr. McDreamy_ - Dr. McDreamy é o apelido do Dr. Derek Christopher Shepherd que é um personagem neurocirurgião de renome da na série de televisão Grey's Anatomy. Ele ganhou esse apelido das internas do hospital por sua beleza e cabelo maravilhoso.


	15. 15 Interrupções e Ataques de Pânico

**Translator: Lou Calmon**

**Chapter 1****5: ****Interruptions & Panic Attacks**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Interrupções e Ataques de Pânico**

_**Edward Cullen**_

- Mmmmm. Dr. Cullen. – ouvi um suave sussurro em meu ouvido, acordando-me de um sono profundo. Meus olhos abriram e eu olhei pra baixo pra ver um cabelo cor de mogno espalhado pelo meu braço. Bella estava enroscada no meu lado, dormindo profundamente, sua cabeça encostada no meu ombro com sua pequena mão repousada em meu peito. Movi o travesseiro cuidadosamente pra trás enquanto olhava pro relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

Ainda estava cedo, mas eu podia ouvir movimentação na casa enquanto Alice fazia o café da manhã com as crianças. Eu ponderei se deveria levantar e ajudá-la. Entretanto, ter Bella em meus braços, quentinha e confortável, não fazia nada pra me persuadir a levantar. Retirei o cabelo que tinha caído em sua testa pra longe pra que eu pudesse vê-la melhor. Sua compaixão falava altíssimo sobre o seu caráter. Eu não acho que já tenha conhecido alguém como ela. A maneira com a qual ela lidou com Liz no café da manhã no outro dia foi suficiente pra me dizer que ela valia a pena ser mantida por perto. Ela jamais faria alguma coisa pra machucar meus filhos. Eles eram minha primeira prioridade e eu podia enxergar Seth e Bella se encaixando perfeitamente.

- Safado. – Bella suspirou numa respiração em minha orelha. Eu sorri, me perguntando sobre o que ela poderia estar sonhando. Um pequeno gemido saiu dos seus lábios abertos e eu pensei que talvez o remédio pra dor estivesse perdendo o efeito. Sua mão provavelmente iria doer bastante quando ela acordasse, já que estava debaixo dela.

- Eu não caí. O chão subiu e me mordeu. – Bella sussurrou suavemente, se enroscando mais em mim e fazendo-me soltar uma risada abafada pela sua bobeira. Eu sorri, relembrando da reação que ela teve ao remédio que dei a ela.

Bella não durou quinze minutos antes de desmaiar. Ela dormiu pelo jantar, uma guerra de esfregão entre Tony e Seth e aulas de piano. Eu considerei deixá-la dormir no sofá, mas couro não é o tecido mais confortável pra se dormir. Alice me importunou pra levá-la pro meu quarto, mas eu não queria tomar aquela decisão por ela. Só foi quando Alice disse que a carregaria que eu cedi e a carreguei pro meu quarto.

Uma vez que Bella estava cuidadosamente deitada na minha cama, Alice começou a retirar seus sapatos. Eu me virei, inventando uma desculpa qualquer pra sair do quarto enquanto Alice retirava suas roupas. Não é como se eu não quisesse ficar no quarto, eu queria. É porque eu não queria que Bella sentisse como se eu tivesse tirando vantagens da situação. Alice saiu assim que tinha Bella vestida com seus pijamas então estava seguro que eu voltasse pra dentro.

Eu agonizei com a decisão de subir na cama e deitar junto dela. Sentei no canto da cama argumentando comigo mesmo se ela se importaria ou não. Tinham tantos fatos a serem considerados. E as crianças? O que eles pensariam? O que Bella pensaria? Só quando Alice estava indo pra cama que colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto, me dizendo pra parar de analisar demais a situação e deitar logo na cama. Alice me conhecia bem confiava mais em Alice do que em mim mesmo, por isso deslizei pra perto da Bella, sendo cuidadoso pra não acordá-la. Entretanto, eu duvido que qualquer coisa diferente de um terremoto de oito pontos na escala sequer a perturbaria.

- Estribos e estetoscópios. - Bella murmurou. _Ela está tendo o sonho mais estranho._ Senti ela começar a se mexer e olhei pra baixo, esperando ter um vislumbre dos seus olhos castanhos quando acordasse. Seus dedos torceram no meu peito e então deslizaram pra baixo, pra minha barriga, parando justamente acima do meu umbigo. Esfreguei gentilmente seus ombros, esperando que ela começasse a acordar.

Ela riu femininamente enquanto sua mão seguia mais pra baixo. Segurei minha respiração enquanto ela trilhava sua mão pelo cós das minhas calças de flanela e parava. Soltei o ar que estava prendendo, olhando pro seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela tinha um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ela me surpreendeu quando sua mão deslizou pra mais baixo e esfregou o corpo _dele_. Gemi um pouco alto demais e seus olhos abriram. Sua mão estremeceu e eu podia me sentir ficando mais duro pelo seu toque.

Bella suspirou profundamente e então se moveu pro seu queixo repousar no meu peito enquanto ela me olhava.

- Bom dia. – sussurrei, esperando que ela ficasse bem ao perceber que estávamos juntos na cama e a posição atual da sua mão. Ela sorriu pra mim, inclinando-se até que nossos lábios se tocassem suavemente. Percorri minha mão do seu braço e a enrosquei em seu cabelo, aprofundando o beijo ao roçar minha língua pelo seu lábio inferior. Ela avidamente abriu sua boca pra mim, atacando meus lábios com uma força que me desorientou por um momento. Quando voltei a mim, puxei-a mais pra perto, sentindo um tremor seu corpo enquanto eu respondia entusiasticamente como ela fazia.

Eu tive um lampejo rápido de um pensamento que precisava parar isso antes que fosse longe demais quando senti que ela segurou um tecido que estava debaixo de sua mão. Gemi ao sentir minhas calças roçando contra a minha agora, bastante dura ereção. Bella soltou o tecido quando se separou dos meus lábios, repousando seu queixo de volta no meu peito. Seus olhos estavam presos aos meus, esperando pela minha reação enquanto ela voltava a roçar sua mão pelo meu membro que esticava excessivamente minhas calças. Agora ela estava completamente acordada.

Ofeguei com a sensação, meus olhos fechando rapidamente, antes de voltarem a encarar seus lindos olhos. Um olhar entre apreensão e desejo cruzou suas feições enquanto ela lentamente roçava sua mão pelo corpo do meu pau pelo fino material. Meu quadril estocou ligeiramente em sua mão, encorajando-a a continuar enquanto um sorriso pequeno brincava em seus lábios. A mão que eu tinha entrelaçada em seu cabelo puxou-a mais pra perto até que seus lábios estivessem nos meus novamente.

Nossas bocas gananciosamente de devoravam enquanto eu percorria minha mão livre pela sua lateral, roçando em seu seio e parando em seu quadril. Nos rolei pra ficar de lado e nossas bocas se moviam em perfeita sincronia, línguas colidindo-se de novo e de novo. Sua mão trilhou pro cós da minha calça do pijama e ela enfiou um dedo pelo elástico. Quando não a parei, ela suavemente puxou minha calça e boxers pro meu quadril. Eu gemi alto em sua boca, esquecendo todos os pensamentos e me afastar, enquanto minha ereção dura ficava livre dos confins das roupas. Ela puxou-as pra baixo até o ponto onde teria que quebrar nosso beijo e então as empurrou com o pé até a beirada das cobertas. Sua mão traçou suavemente a parte de fora da minha perna e eu parei-a com a minha quando ela chegou ao meu quadril.

Quebrei nosso beijo e a olhei. Seus cabelo estava numa desordem selvagem pelas minhas mãos, seus lábios inchados, e ela estava com as bochechas coradas. _Ela é linda._ Retirei minha mão da dela quando me lançou um olhar questionador. Eu sentia uma necessidade forte de sentir suas coxas suaves contra as minhas, então prendi o cós da sua calça com meus dedos e pedi permissão com meus olhos. Ela respondeu ao levantar seu quadril e eu lentamente as deslizei pelas suas pernas, trazendo junto sua calcinha junto com minhas mãos. Ela empurrou suas roupas pro fim da cama onde as minhas já estavam e então apertou meu quadril, encorajando-me. Minha mão percorreu a parte de dentro da sua coxa e senti sua mão segurar mais forte o meu quadril em antecipação quando me aproximei do seu centro aquecido.

Inclinando-me, a beijei gentilmente enquanto meus dedos entravam em contato com seus lábios úmidos. Ela arqueou suas costas, trazendo-me mais pra perto e me fazendo gemer com o contato de pele contra pele que estava ansiando. Continuei adorando sua boca enquanto enfiava meus dedos entre suas quentes, e molhadas paredes.

Quebrei o beijo e movi pro seu pescoço depositando beijos molhados pela sua mandíbula e o ponto que ali pulsava. Pequenos suspiros de satisfação escapavam seus lábios e eu não podia evitar sorrir pelo prazer que estava dando a ela. Não tinha sentido suas mãos mexerem até que seus pequenos dedos quentes envolveram meu membro pulsante.

- Merda. – sussurrei enterrando minha cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço. Ela deu uma risadinha e então deslizou sua mão pelo corpo inteiro até a base do meu pau e então subiu de volta à glande. Estava perdido na sensação até que senti seu quadril estocar em minha mão, lembrando-me que eu possuía outro objetivo. Me concentrei em proporcioná-la prazer, tentando bloquear as sensações que ela estava me causando enquanto deslizei meus dedos por toda a sua intimidade até chegar na sua abertura. Penetrei um dedo, ganhando uma arfada dela. Lentamente o retirei e circulei sua abertura novamente antes de enfiar dois dedos de volta dentro dela. Seu quadril se pressionou fortemente contra minha mão.

Rocei a palma da minha mão contra seu clitóris enquanto meus dedos deslizavam pra dentro e pra fora dela. Nossas respirações aceleraram e quando mais perto ela chegava do seu ápice, mais difícil era ignorar sua mão subindo e descendo pelo meu membro. Senti suas paredes internas começarem a apertar meus dedos e eu afastei minha cabeça, querendo vê-la alcançar seu alívio.

Seus olhos abriram e seu olhar ficou preso ao meu enquanto eu a levava ao seu limite. Suas mãos me apertaram mais forte enquanto seu olhar caía sobre elas e um suave gemido escapou dos seus lábios entreabertos. A beijei forte, capturando o som erótico em minha boca enquanto sentia ondas de prazer percorrerem seu corpo que se contorcia. Mantive meus dedos pressionados fortemente nela até que o último tremor deixou seu corpo e então os retirei lentamente. Percorri minha mão por baixo de sua blusa e barriga, então abaixo dos seus seios, sentido cada curva.

Bella continuou suas ações, afagando suavemente e depois aplicando uma mão mais firme enquanto eu movia meu quadril junto ao seu ritmo. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço com um longo suspiro enquanto minha mão curvava-se sobre seu seio.

De repente, ela parou e me empurrou pra longe dela com um pequeno grito agudo. Eu pulei com a atitude repentina e olhei pra cima no momento que Anthony pulou exatamente no meio da cama entre nós, Seth seguindo de perto.

- O que diabos? - exclamei enquanto Anthony rapidamente se enfiava entre nós dois.

- Vem logo, pai! Tia Ally fez panquecas. – Anthony disse com um sorriso inseguro, provavelmente sem entender ao certo o motivo do meu grito com ele. Sorri, tentando aliviar a tensão só pra ele pegar as cobertas e começar a puxá-las. Meus braços seguraram o edredom, não querendo explicar o porque de Bella e eu não estarmos com calças.

- Vá! – comandei. – Bella e eu estaremos lá em um minuto.

- Mas pai, elas estão esfriando. – Tony disse enquanto continuava puxando a coberta.

- Anthony, vai! – disse bruscamente, imediatamente me arrependendo, mas sabendo que era a única maneira de fazê-los sair rápido do quarto. Anthony desceu silenciosamente da cama e andou até a porta com Seth.

- Meu pai normalmente não é tão mal humorado quando acorda de manhã. – ouvi Anthony dizer a Seth quando abriu a porta.

- Minha mãe é. – Seth disse com um encolher de ombros enquanto eu ria suavemente quando fecharam a porta.

Olhei pra Bella e notei que ela estava deitada em suas costas olhando pro teto. Me virei pra ela, envolvendo meu braço em sua cintura e puxando-a pelo quadril até que estivesse me encarando.

- Você está bem? – perguntei notando suas bochechas transformarem-se num tom de rosa escuro.

- Estou bem. – disse com um meio sorriso. Beijei sua boca suavemente e senti sua mão voltar à minha dolorosa e dura ereção. Segurei sua mão na minha, parando sua investida.

- Mais tarde, amor. – sussurrei contra seus lábios. – Vá tomar café da manhã. Vou descer assim que acabar meu banho. – ela começou a protestar, mas a beijei rapidamente e saí da cama. Ouvi ela puxar o ar quando retirei minha camisa, jogando na cesta de roupa suja. Olhei pelo meu ombro pra ver que seus olhos estavam arregalados como pires e ela estava encarando minha bunda. Sorri prepotentemente a ela quando seus olhos finalmente subiram e encontraram os meus.

- Bela bunda. – disse sagazmente então pisquei meu olho pra ela e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Liguei o chuveiro e me posicionei abaixo da água quente pensando no que aconteceu essa manhã. Bella ficava incrível quando sentia os espasmos do seu orgasmo. Senti minha mão se dirigir pra minha ereção sozinha. Não tive vontade de aliviar nenhuma tensão sexual em bastante tempo. Suspirei quando peguei meu pau extremamente duro, acariciando suavemente. _Por que parei Bella novamente? Preferiria muito mais que ela estivesse fazendo isso..._

A imaginei nua, debaixo de mim, com aquele mesmo olhar que ela tinha há alguns minutos atrás. Minha mão achou um ritmo rápido e o pouco de desgosto que sentia pelo ato que estava engajado derreteu enquanto a imaginava jogando sua cabeça pra trás em êxtase enquanto estocava forte nela. Mais algumas roçadas era tudo o que eu precisava pra sentir a poderosa jorrada de líquido que saiu de mim. Um gemido abafado escapou dos meus lábios e eu tremi enquanto recuperava minha respiração, inclinando bastante contra a parede de azulejo.

Rapidamente terminei meu banho e envolvi uma toalha em minha cintura. Coloquei a cabeça dentro do meu quarto pra encontrá-lo vazio, então andei até o armário e retirei uma boxer e a virei em direção ao closet e notei que Bella fizera a cama antes de descer. Eu bufei, imaginando-a fazendo aquilo com sua mão machucada. Percorri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo molhado e retirei uma calça cáqui do armário e uma blusa verde de botões. Uma vez vestido, comecei a descer a escada e parei por um momento pra ouvir no pé da escada Bella gargalhando por algo que Alice disse.

Entrei com uma postura indiferente e senti os olhos de Bella em mim. Sorri comigo mesmo enquanto colocava um copo de café pra mim.

- Pai? – Tony perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Fala, campeão. – repliquei antes de dar um gole no meu café. Ele parecia apreensivo enquanto empurrava as panquecas em seu prato.

- Desculpa por… - ele pausou e eu sabia que estava tentando compreender o motivo da minha gritaria com ele mais cedo.

- Tony, você não fez nada pra precisar se desculpar.

- Mas você estava bravo quando tentei tirar você e Bella da sua cama. – ele disse parecendo confuso. Ouvi uma risada vir da Alice e olhei bravo pra ela enquanto voltava a olhar pro meu garotinho.

- Bella dormiu na sua cama? – Liz perguntou baixo. Anthony concordou com a cabeça e então se voltou pra mim, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Liz se encolheu.

- Na cama da mamãe? – perguntou e eu podia ver a erupção chegando, mas sabia que não havia nada que pudesse falar pra amenizar a situação. Olhei pra Bella e ela tinha seu olhar fixo em seu prato. O silencio constrangedor foi pior do que a explosão que estava esperando. Liz levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, deixando seu prato comido pela metade na mesa. Eu suspirei e apertei o meio do meu nariz. Logo quando achei que as coisa estavam ficando melhores entre Liz e Bella, isso tinha que acontecer.

- Tony, sem entender ao certo o que aconteceu com Liz, virou-se pra Bella.

- Então, você vai dormir aqui de noite logo logo? – Bella soltou uma risadinha enquanto Seth e Anthony pulavam em suas cadeiras esperando que a resposta fosse sim.

- Acredito que não – disse enquanto me olhava.

- Tenho que fazer turnos duplos essa semana, então talvez semana que vem. – pisquei pra Bella por cima da minha caneca e ela sorriu timidamente pra mim. Ambos garotos soltaram um murmúrio, mas então voltaram a enfiar as panquecas em suas bocas.

- Percebi que posso levar as crianças pra escola. – Alice disse enquanto me entregava um prato com panquecas. – e então você pode me dar uma carona pro trabalho e eu trago o carro da Bella pra casa hoje a noite.

- Preciso ir pro trabalho. – Bella disse rapidamente. Alice balançou sua cabeça.

- Não, você não precisa. – Alice falou com seus braços cruzados no peito. – Ordens médicas. – Bella olhou rapidamente pra mim e eu sorri e encolhi meus ombros enquanto sentava ao lado dela.

- Além do mais, já falei com Angela e ela disse pra você tirar folga hoje. – Alice concluiu e então deixou o ambiente pra aprontar as crianças. Bella murmurou entre as respirações e eu sorri. Não fazia sentido discutir com Alice, ela sempre fazia as coisas do jeito dela. Engoli as panquecas rapidamente enquanto Bella sentava quieta ao meu lado, ocasionalmente roçando sua mão boa pelo meu cabelo ou costas.

- Posso ver como sua mão está? – perguntei a Bella, estendendo minha mão em sua direção. Ela gentilmente colocou sua mão enfaixada na minha. Cuidadosamente tirei os curativos e olhei de perto pros pontos.

- Parece bem, mas vamos ter que colocar sua mão num plástico pra que você possa tomar um banho. Não quero que fique molhada. – disse enquanto voltava a colocar os curativos em sua mão. – Está doendo?

- Um pouquinho, mas não quero mais tomar aquele remédio que você me deu. – eu soltei uma risada abafada e fui pro armário que guardava os remédios. Retirei uns Tylenols e ofereci pra ela junto de um copo d'água.

- Isso deve ser suficiente pra você, magrela. – brinquei enquanto ela retirava as pílulas da minha mão e as engolia. Peguei uma sacola Zip-lock e um esparadrapo e voltei a sentar ao lado dela. Coloquei sua mão dentro da sacola e continuei a fechar com o esparadrapo bastante apertado pra que nenhuma água conseguisse entrar.

- Acha que consegue tomar um banho sozinha? Poderia sempre lavar seu cabelo ou suas costas. – provoquei enquanto suas bochechas tingiam de rosa antes dela colocar um sorriso sensual em seu rosto.

- Ou você poderia tomar um banho comigo. – ronronou. Senti meu pau estremecer com sua sugestão e dei o melhor de mim pra não coloca-la em meu ombro e carrega-la de volta pra minha cama.

- Preciso do seu carro. – Alice disse enquanto voltava pra cozinha. Puxei minhas chaves do meu bolso e joguei pra ela. – Volto em vinte minutos e então precisamos ir ou vou chegar atrasada pro meu compromisso com uma das minhas noivas. Deixei algumas roupas no seu banheiro pra Bella. – acenei minha cabeça enquanto puxava Bella da sua cadeira e nós subimos rapidamente as escadas pro meu banheiro. Peguei uma toalha do armário e então liguei o chuveiro pra ela.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estarei no meu quarto. – disse numa pressa enquanto me dirigia pra porta.

- Edward? – Bella me parou quando minha mão alcançou a maçaneta. Olhei pra ela por cima do meu ombro questionando-a.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou e eu maneei afirmativamente a cabeça antes de sair e fechar a porta. Fiquei no meu quarto até ouvir o chuveiro sendo desligado, e depois de perguntar se ela precisava de alguma coisa, voltei pro andar de baixo pra pegar meu laptop e maleta.

- Então… o que você estavam fazendo quando Anthony entrou no seu quarto de manhã? – Alice perguntou quando entrou pela porta. A ignorei, esperando que a provocação parasse antes mesmo de começar.

- Hmmm. – ela pensou em voz alta. – Nunca ouvi você gritar com Tony por ele ter entrado no seu quarto, Edward. Ou você não queria ser interrompido ou estava numa posição comprometedora. – devaneou, fazendo minhas orelhas esquentarem por agitação e constrangimento.

- Esquece isso, Alice. – gemi enquanto ouvia os passos da Bella na escada. Alice sorriu pra mim e eu a lancei um olhar que dizia _'mantenha sua boca calada'._ Seu sorriso aumentou e eu a olhei feio uma última fez antes de me virar pras escadas.

- Pronta? – perguntei a Bella quando ela terminou de descer a escada. Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu a peguei gentilmente em meus braços, Alice e suas provocações completamente esquecidas. Rocei meus lábios contra os dela suavemente e senti-a relaxando em meu abraço.

- Arrumem um quarto! – Alice disse enquanto cutucava minha lateral. – Vamos logo ou vou chegar atrasada.

Senti um enorme desapontamento quando deixei Bella em sua casa. Ela me deu um beijo rápido no rosto e então entrou em casa. Suspirei pesado enquanto voltava a me sentar no carro.

- Eu realmente gosto dela, Edward. – Alice disse sinceramente enquanto saíamos da rua da Bella.

- É. – disse baixo. – Eu também.

Alice falou sobre seu futuro casamento e o sucesso do restaurante do Jasper por todo o caminho. Me desliguei de praticamente tudo o que ela falou e inseri "Mmhmm's" e acenos com a cabeça sempre que ela pausava. Minha mente estava completamente fixa na memória da Bella na minha cama.

- Então Jasper colocou uma saia roxa com uns saltos que combinavam e dançou Macarana.

- Mhmm. Isso é legal.

- Edward! – Alice gritou comigo fazendo-me virar e olha-la questionadoramente. – Você não ouviu uma palavra que disse, né? – olhei envergonhado de volta pra ela e então balancei minha cabeça.

- Desculpa, Ally. – ela bufou, cruzando seus braços em seu peito. Depois de alguns minutos ela sorriu pra mim, seu sorriso angelical. Imediatamente sabia que estava com problemas.

- O que você tem planejado com Bella? – Alice perguntou inocentemente e eu podia dizer que ela estava só perguntando ou tinha algum plano covarde pra colocar em ação.

- Um… nós vamos lever as crianças pro _Good Old Days_ no sábado. – respondi, sem saber onde ela queria chegar.

- Não. Quero dizer, só vocês dois.

- Não falamos sobre isso. – admiti enquanto parava o carro no retorno em frente ao Aquário.

- Ok, meu irmão estúpido. Acho que você esqueceu como se namora. – Disse acidamente rolando seus olhos.

- Só se passaram onze dias, Alice. – respondi sarcasticamente.

- Você precisa pensar em fazer algumas coisas sem as crianças. – concordei com Alice nesse sentido. Queria ter Bella sozinha pra explorar os sentimentos que ela fazia surgir em mim.

- Semana que vem vou ficar com todas as crianças. – Alice disse saindo do meu carro. – E você pense em algo especial pra fazer com sua amada. – ela me deu uma piscada de olho e então correu pela rua, desaparecendo no Aquário. Suspirei enquanto voltava pra _Cannery Row_ pensando em sua proposta.

Lembranças da Bella, deitada em minha cama com sua bochecha no meu travesseiro, seu cabelo atrás dela, surgiam em minha mente. A maneira que seus lábios se entreabriram enquanto gemidos soprados saíam de seus lábios. Seu quadril movendo-se ritmicamente contra minha mão quando a trazia ao seu alívio.

De repente, imagens da Elizabeth dançaram pela minha mente. Seu desapontamento, sua raiva, e as lágrimas dos últimos três anos. Então suas palavras me atingiram forte. "Na cama da mamãe?" _Na cama da Tanya._ A cama que ela escolheu. Senti meu peito se apertar enquanto pensava novamente na Bella em meus braços na minha cama. _Não. Não era minha cama, era minha e da Tanya. O que eu fiz_?

Me senti traidor de cada memória que Tanya e eu dividimos naquela cama. Senti meu peito apertas, cortando minha respiração enquanto recontava as vezes que fizemos amor e que deitamos lá agarrados enquanto falávamos sobre o futuro dos nossos filhos. Minha respiração veio em curtos ofegos enquanto eu estacionava. Estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Não tinha um desde a noite que Tanya morreu, mas reconheci o que era.

Minha mente dizia que estava sendo ridículo, mas minhas emoções gritavam pra mim que estava sendo traidor, mandando ondas de culpa pra mim. Consegui me agarrar ao fato que não estava sendo traidor quando uma outra onda de culpa me assaltou enquanto pensava na Bella e porque eu não conseguia deixar minha esposa. Peguei meu telefone e disquei o número da Bella rapidamente.

- Já com saudades? – respondeu provocadoramente depois do primeiro toque. Me senti relaxando ao som da sua voz.

- É, só precisava ouvir sua voz doce novamente. – sussurrei baixo, esperando que ela não ouvisse o ataque de pânico prolongado que estavam começando a se dissipar.

- Edward, você está bem? – Bella perguntou com um tom preocupado em sua voz. Percorri minha mão pelo meu rosto, tentando clarear os sentimentos restantes que assaltaram meu corpo.

- Edward? – perguntou novamente soando um pouco mais em pânico.

- Estou bem. – sussurrei encostando minha cabeça no volante.

- Tem certeza? Você não parece com você mesmo.

- Estou bem melhor agora. – disse e senti o último pedaço do ataque sumindo. – Precisava saber se você tem planos pra semana que seguinte do próximo sábado.

- Não. Só beisebol. Por que?

- Alice ofereceu cuidar das crianças pra que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa, só nós dois.

- Tipo o que? – nesse momento uma idéia começou a se formar na minha mente e eu sorri no telefone.

- Vai ser uma surpresa. – a ouvi gemer na linha, fazendo-me rir. – Acho que você vai amar. – a ouvi murmurar alguma coisa no telefone, mas não fui capaz de identificar o que ela disse.

- Adoraria, Edward. – Bella disse numa voz que dizia-me que ela estava lutando consigo mesma pra aceitar minha surpresa. Gargalhei suavemente com a pequena vitória e então nos despedimos.

Sentei no meu carro, pensando no assalto de emoções e angústia que tinha acabado de experimentar e percebi que só havia uma forma de resolver o problema. Eu precisaria comprar uma cama nova.


	16. 16 Mamãe Urso

**Translator: Irene**

**Chapter 16: ****Mama Bear**

**Capítulo 16**

**Mamãe Urso**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

A semana passou com uma rapidez alucinante. Depois da minha festinha do pijama com Edward, eu fiquei preocupada que talvez nós tenhamos progredido um pouco rápido demais na nossa recente relação. No entanto, eu não tinha com o que me preocupar, ele me ligou todos os dias. Ele estava trabalhando no turno da noite, por isso não sobrou tempo para nos vermos, mas ele me ligou todas as vezes que pôde, principalmente, entre as consultas, e em seus intervalos e quando acordava na parte da tarde depois da sua mudança de turno.

Nossas conversas sempre eram preenchidas com novas informações. Eu aprendi muito sobre quem ele era e o que o levou a assumir uma profissão que estava cheia de dor e estresse. Foi ontem à noite que ele me ligou e eu pude perceber que alguma coisa estava pesando em sua mente. Perguntei se ele estava bem, mas eu recebi uma resposta vaga. Resolvi que se ele não estava confortável em falar comigo sobre o que o estava incomodando, então eu seria paciente e não aborreceria ele sobre isso. Quando estávamos prestes a desligar, ele me parou e soltou tudo o que aconteceu em seu dia em uma rajada longa de informações.

Ele passou a tarde verificando os exames de uma vítima de afogamento. Então, ele teve que explicar para os pais do menino que seu filho nunca mais iria acordar de seu estado de coma. O garoto tinha ficado no oceano por muito tempo, mas foi reanimado e colocado em máquinas, não havia nenhuma atividade cerebral. Apenas a casca do menino que amavam estava presente. Ele chorou ao telefone quando ele contou a história e eu queria tanto estar com ele, segurando-o perto, e aliviando a dor que ele estava sentindo. Depois, ele pediu desculpas por sobrecarregar-me com essa informação, mas eu assegurei-lhe que a minha preocupação era somente com ele. Mesmo que fosse uma coisa horrível ter de testemunhar isso, houve uma pequena parte de mim que estava feliz que ele compartilhou uma parte de si mesmo comigo.

Os treinos de beisebol foram mantidos, só Emmett estava no comando. Ele amava os meninos e demonstrou isso em seu treinamento. Emmett não comandava com o mesmo nível de respeito que Edward. Os meninos ouviam Emmett, mas eles não pareciam ter a mesma força motriz que Edward suscitava neles. Eu aprendi que um picles não é apenas algo que você come. Os meninos se divertiram muito fazendo os exercícios mais e mais sobre como roubar as bases e, em seguida, ficavam presos no meio de dois jogadores. Emmett repetiu os exercícios com eles até que todos os meninos tinham pelo menos uma temporada de sucesso sendo "_um picles_".

Eu tinha que evitar os avanços de Mike um pouco mais freqüentemente sem Edward por perto. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que esse homem não se tocava. Inferno, eu dei a ele mais de uma dica, mas ele ainda parecia não ter a mínima idéia. Talvez o seu método de operação fosse "_cansá-la até conseguir alguma coisa_". Sua esposa não era melhor. Toda vez que ela me via ela fazia algum comentário sarcástico para quem estava presente. Sua acompanhante principal parecia ser a Sra. Crowley. Isso não me incomodava, eu sabia que ambas estavam com inveja do meu relacionamento com Edward.

A manhã de sábado chegou mais rápido do que eu imaginava e eu estava ansiosa para deixar as coisas prontas para o nosso dia. Seth veio animado para a cozinha depois de alimentar Buddy e seus bichos. Desde que eu dei a ele o tanque pros répteis há poucos dias, seus animais de estimação pareciam ter dobrado de quantidade. Eu tentei ignorar o fato de que eu tinha uma cobra viscosa na minha casa, contanto que ela não escapasse estava tudo bem.

- Mãe, você sabe que dia é hoje? - Seth perguntou animadamente. _Sim, é o dia que eu vou conseguir ver Edward depois de sentir falta dele por três dias_. Em vez de dizer o que eu pensei, eu balancei a cabeça me perguntando o que estava animando Seth.

- Hoje é o Good Old Days. - ele disse com um sorriso enorme enquanto ele derramava cereais em uma tigela. - Tony me contou tudo sobre o desfile e a competição policial de motos e os algodão-doces e salsicha empanada¹!- ele disse a última parte sobre as comidas com reverência. Eu gemi internamente com a idéia de alimentar essa criança quando ele for um adolescente.

- Edward disse que provavelmente iria perder a parada por causa de seu jogo. - eu lhe disse, não querendo que ele ficasse decepcionado quando percebesse que ele não conseguiria ir. Seth encolheu os ombros e, em seguida, engoliu uma grande colher de Capitão Crunch. Ele ia dizer algo e eu levantei minha mão para detê-lo.

- Eu amo você, mas eu não quero ver a sua comida. - eu avisei e ele fechou a boca rapidamente e mastigou o que ele tinha em sua boca.

- Está tudo bem se perdemos o desfile. Tony disse que a competição de moto é muito legal e um dos caras da polícia fica em sua motocicleta e passeia na rua sem as mãos. - Seth disse admirado enquanto dava outra colherada enorme de cereal. Eu ri do seu entusiasmo, ele era um menino tão típico e se eu não tivesse criado ele perto de Jake e o bando de La Push eu poderia ficar preocupada com a sua curiosidade constante sobre todas essas coisas perigosas.

Apressei Seth quando ele estava em sua terceira tigela de cereais, deixando-o saber que seus treinadores não ficariam felizes se ele chegasse atrasado e que ele poderia acabar no banco. _Isso funcionou_. Ele ficou pronto em pouco tempo e me empurrou para fora da porta. A excitação de Seth estava começando a ficar fora de controle e eu finalmente tive que pedir a ele para jogar o jogo do tranqüilo comigo enquanto íamos para o campo do jogo. O vencedor? Eu, porque ele me deu cinco minutos de paz e tranqüilidade.

- Estamos aqui. - Eu disse baixinho, fingindo surpresa quando ele olhou para mim vitoriosamente. Eu não podia deixá-lo perder. Se eu fizesse isso ele não ia querer jogar na próxima vez quando eu precisasse mais de silêncio do que agora. Sorri interiormente do meu estoque de truques de mãe.

- Você prometeu mamãe! - Seth apontou enquanto o sorriso dele cresceu. - Então eu vou ganhar um algodão doce super-grande quando chegarmos lá. - eu sorri e balancei a cabeça.

- Você tem certeza, Tempestade. - eu disse, usando o seu apelido e ganhando um grande sorriso. Saímos do carro e notei que nós éramos os primeiros a chegar ao lado do ônibus. Olhei para o campo rapidamente procurando Edward, ele estava falando com Emmett por trás da barreira, enquanto Tony arremessava a bola em uma rede. Seth correu na direção de Tony, enquanto eu rapidamente caminhei até Edward.

Emmett e Edward tinham as cabeças juntas e não notaram quando me aproximei. Subi na arquibancada não querendo perturbar o que estavam fazendo e prestei atenção na aparência de Edward. Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans que pendia frouxamente em seus quadris e um tênis extremamente branco. Sua camisa era diferente da camisa dos meninos preta com a escrita de laranja. A sua era creme e branca com escrita em preto e laranja. Seu boné era preto com a escrita laranja como o dos meninos, as ondas de seu cabelo bronze apareciam sob a parte de trás do chapéu. Suspirei interiormente enquanto eu observava seus dedos passarem sobre a lista na mão de Emmett.

_Seus dedos._

Um pequeno tremor ondulou através de meu corpo com a lembrança do que exatamente aqueles dedos me fizeram há poucos dias. Eu pensei por um momento que já não era o momento de reviver aquele sonho, mas eu não pude me segurar.

O sonho que eu tive quando acordei em seus braços, era algo que eu pensava muitas vezes desde então. Provavelmente fui induzida pelas drogas alucinantes que ele me deu para a dor da minha mão, porque tudo o que aconteceu foi o que eu não conseguia reproduzir nos meus sonhos. Apenas em momentos como estes, minha mente se perguntava se eu me lembrava exatamente o que começou a reação em cadeia que levou aqueles dedos maravilhosos dançando em minha carne. Eu brincava com a idéia de realizar de fato a minha cada vez maior fantasia com ele, ele com a roupa de médico, brincando de médico comigo em uma sala iluminada. Um estetoscópio nunca pareceu tão atraente.

- Bella. - eu balancei a cabeça e corei enquanto eu tentava me puxar para fora o mundo de fantasia que eu criei e voltar ao mundo real, que nunca esteve tão bom.

- Onde você estava? - Edward riu enquanto se sentava ao meu lado e trouxe a minha mão ao seu colo. - Você estava a um milhão de milhas de distância. - sorri, tentando ignorar o rubor que estava fazendo a minha cara ficar corada.

- Só estava pensando que preciso ir ao médico. - ele me deu um olhar de estranheza e eu estendi a mão. - Eu preciso tirar meus pontos em breve.

- Eu posso tirá-los em alguns dias. Não há necessidade de você ir até lá enquanto eu posso fazer isso em casa. - ele pegou minha mão machucada na sua e trouxe-a até os lábios. - Como está se sentindo?

- Coça, mas fora isso está tudo bem. - eu não pude conter, e senti uma pontada no meu coração da forma que ele cuidava de mim. Ele era sempre tão atento e cuidadoso, certificando-se de que todas as minhas necessidades eram supridas. Ele se inclinou e me beijou levemente na boca enquanto sua mão esfregava círculos sobre meus dedos. Inclinando para trás, ele olhou para mim com aquele sorriso torto que fazia meus joelhos fraquejarem.

- Você está pronta para aproveitar sua mamãe urso interior? - ele perguntou me fazendo gemer e colocar minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

- Não. - eu disse honestamente enquanto ele ria. Eu o cutuquei nas costelas e ele agarrou o meu dedo e trouxe-o até os lábios.

- Ele vai lançar no primeiro tempo. Eu preciso de você para animá-lo, mas deixe o treinamento para mim. - revirei os olhos.

- Até parece que eu daria ao meu filho algum conselho bom sobre arremessos. - eu disse sarcasticamente a ele, ele inclinou-se perto de mim, como se ele fosse me beijar de novo, mas parou, a centímetros de distância dos meus lábios.

- Bom. Porque eu não quero ter que vir aqui e colocá-la em seu lugar. - ele deu um selinho em meus lábios e depois se afastou rapidamente, me deixando querendo mais. Ele ainda estava rindo enquanto caminhava até Seth. Soltei um longo suspiro e assisti quando Edward aquecia o braço de Seth com alguns movimentos práticos.

- Seguiu o meu conselho, não é? - a voz doentia do Sra. Crowley soou doce ao meu lado e eu segurei as contrações que passaram por mim.

- Me desculpe? - eu perguntei, sabendo perfeitamente que ela estava se referindo ao dia em que nos conhecemos e ela soltou todas as fofocas sobre o médico gostoso da região.

- Eu vejo que você está se acomodando com o solteiro mais cobiçado no Carmelo. Eu estou morrendo para saber o que você fez para capturar sua atenção. - ela disse com um sorriso leve enquanto seus olhos passavam sobre o meu corpo como se ela estivesse tentando descobrir o que ele viu em mim. Eu dei de ombros levemente.

- Eu acho que ele só gosta de mulheres que não são falsas. - eu disse acenando e brincando com o fato de que ela era falsa, tanto em personalidade como na aparência. Ela bufou um pouco e eu a vi acenar para Jéssica com o canto do meu olho. _Por que eu?_ Pelo menos era Jéssica e não Mike hoje. Eles não pareciam andar juntos muitas vezes.

Eu ignorei as duas senhoras sentadas ao meu lado e me concentrei nos meninos em campo. Me perguntei se Alice estaria aqui hoje, ela iria aliviar um pouco a monotonia de ouvir as duas desmioladas.

Assim quando o árbitro chamou para começar o jogo eu vi as duas formas pequenas de Alice e Elizabeth dançando pelo estacionamento e seguindo em direção à arquibancada. Meus olhos voltaram para trás em meu filho que estava em pé no meio do campo em um montículo de terra. Ele tinha um olhar de pura concentração em seu rosto enquanto ele lançava vários arremessos, treinando com Tony, que estava atualmente enterrado sob uma pilha de roupas. Toda vez que ele batia a marca eu podia ouvir o incentivo animado de Antony. Acho que me apaixonei por esse menino um pouco mais por ser uma criança tão boa.

- Preparar! - o árbitro chamou, parando arremessos de Seth. Ele chutou a terra e eu poderia dizer que ele estava ansioso. Mordi o lábio nervosamente e olhei para Edward. Ele estava olhando para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto e então eu assisti quando ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente, lembrando-me para me conter. Lancei a língua pra fora para ele e foquei minha atenção de volta em Seth. A risada alta de Edward ecoou de volta pra mim do outro lado do campo, fazendo-me rir.

- Olá, Bella. - Alice disse enquanto ela se sentava ao meu lado. Eu lhe dei minha saudação, mas depois olhei para trás em Seth.

- Ah. - ela disse quando Seth lançou sua primeira bola. Ele estava fora da zona de strike. Ouvi Anthony encorajando-o quando ele jogou a bola de volta para Seth. Seth acentiu lentamente com a cabeça e jogou a bola perfeitamente na luva de Tony.

- St-eee-rike! - o árbitro gritou com uma bomba de seu punho. A multidão em torno de nós irrompeu em aplausos e gritos.

- É isso Seth, desse jeito mesmo! Ponha um pouco de calor sobre ele! - eu ouvi Emmett em algum lugar ao lado do campo. O sorriso de Seth se propagou como se ele fosse um gato que tinha acabado de comer um canário. Olhei rapidamente pra Edward e ele estava fazendo alguns sinais estranhos com os braços quando Seth olhou para ele e assentiu.

Seth se preparou e jogou uma bola tão rápido que eu quase não vi. Anthony pegou perfeitamente e jogou-a de volta para Seth, e ele puxou sua luva e apertou-a, deixando todo mundo saber que o passe de Seth foi tão rápido que doeu.

- St-eee-rike Dois! - o árbitro gritou novamente.

O sorriso de Seth era contagiante e eu me vi relaxando um pouco quando eu percebi o quanto Edward tinha trabalhado com ele. Olhei para trás até Edward e ele tinha um sorriso preguiçoso em seu rosto quando seus olhos se conectaram com os meus. Ele acenou com a cabeça em aprovação e, então, se focou no jogo. Foi uma rodada rápida com Seth tirando os três primeiros batedores antes que eles pudessem até mesmo chegar à base.

- Então, você está conseguindo assistir Seth jogar tranquilamente. - Alice falou perto de mim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. - eu admiti calmamente e depois sorri para ela.

- Você deveria ter visto Edward na primeira vez que Tony entrou em campo. - ela tinha a minha atenção. Eu não podia esperar para ouvir como ele reagiu depois de todas as suas provocações.

- Sério? - eu disse, incentivando-a a ir em frente.

- Oh sim. Foi durante o jogo com os All Stars. Edward teve que ficar atrás do campo e deixar Emmett treinar. Ele estava tão nervoso que cada vez que Tony não batia a sua marca Emmett tinha que prender Edward de volta e puxá-lo pra fora do campo. - eu ri com a imagem que ela estava plantando em minha mente. - Levou algum tempo para Edward deixá-lo só, mas se você observar atentamente, você pode ver ele se segurando quando Tony não está jogando bem.

Eu ri e guardei parte da informação arquivada para mais tarde. Liz espiou ao redor de Alice e eu não estava certa do que dizer a ela. A última vez que a tinha visto foi quando ela estava correndo pro seu quarto depois que descobriu que eu tinha passado a noite com seu pai. Achei que eu precisava ser a adulta e mostrar a ela que eu realmente queria ser sua amiga.

- Bom dia, Liz. - eu disse tentando fazer minha voz soar calorosa e acolhedora. Ela olhou para mim por trás do ombro de Alice e eu vi uma centelha de rebeldia, então ela me cumprimentou.

- Olá, Sra. Black. - fiquei um pouco surpreendida com a saudação formal.

- Por favor, Liz, me chame de Bella. - eu disse com um sorriso, na esperança de quebrar algumas das barreiras que tinham sido levantadas desde o nosso último encontro. Ela olhou para mim por um minuto antes de se voltar ao jogo, não reconhecendo o meu convite. Suspirei pesadamente e olhei para trás até o campo.

- Tia Ally, eu posso ir ficar com a Shannon? - Elizabeth perguntou enquanto apontava para o campo adjacente. Alice olhou para o outro campo e balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, mas certifique-se de prestar atenção quando o jogo terminar. Eu não quero ter que ir procurar por você, e fique com Shannon, eu não quero você vagando sozinha - sorri enquanto Alice deu a ela uma lista de instruções. Mesmo Alice não sendo mãe, ainda tinha muita prática.

Nós assistimos ao jogo enquanto ele progredia lentamente. Após a rodada perfeita com os arremessos de Seth, Edward o puxou para fora e colocou Tony em seu lugar. Depois de três entradas de Tony ele foi até ele e mudou Seth da primeira base para que ele não tivesse que lançar para James. Eu estava começando a pensar que Edward era muito bom em arranjar posições diplomáticas para os meninos de modo que havia menos desentendimentos e uma união maior da equipe.

James estava tendo um jogo ruim e eu realmente senti pena dele quando ele caminhou de jogador em jogador ao redor das bases. Por fim, Edward pediu um tempo e saiu para falar com James. Ele se abaixou até ele e eu senti pena do menino quando ele balançou a cabeça e caminhou para fora do campo sob o braço de Edward. A multidão deu-lhe uma salva de palmas pelo seu esforço, mas quando olhei para sua mãe, ela estava ocupada falando em seu telefone celular, indiferente ao drama em campo.

Eu pensei que Edward puxaria Tony ao campo, mas ao invés disso ele acenou pra Seth e meu estômago virou.

- Por que ele não coloca o Tony? - eu perguntei a Alice, quase em pânico.

- As regras do campeonato dizem que um menino só pode arremessar seis vezes por semana. Tony já lançou três na terça-feira. - eu gemi externamente, ganhando uma risadinha de Alice. - Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem. - ela disse me tranqüilizando, no entanto, não ajudou.

Seth gastou o tempo atribuído a ele se aquecendo e eu quase pude sentir seu nervosismo de onde eu estava sentada. Por que Edward não podia deixá-lo terminar com uma pontuação positiva? E se as coisas corressem mal como aconteceu com James? Eu gemi novamente e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu acho que teria que matá-lo mais tarde por me fazer desabar.

Nosso time estava precisando só de uma corrida (_um run_), graças a James ter dado tantas voltas e agora Seth era a responsável de levar o resto do jogo. Eu olhei para Edward e seu sorriso normal tinha ido embora. Um olhar de pura determinação estava gravado em seu rosto. _Isso não é bom._

Eu assisti atentamente enquanto Seth caminhou até o primeiro corredor. Meu estômago estava dando voltas enquanto Tony saia correndo para falar com Seth no monte. Após alguns segundos, Tony lhe afagou forte nas costas e correu de volta para a posição do receptor, lançando a sua máscara de volta em seu rosto. O passe seguinte de Seth foi atingido pelo batedor que o enviou voando ao ar, passando sobre as cabeças dos jogadores do campo. Laurent, no campo direito a pegou facilmente e atirou-a para a primeira base alcançando não só o batedor, mas o primeiro corredor.

Todos se levantaram e aplaudiram ao jogo incrível. Olhei para Seth e ele parecia que ia desmaiar. Desci as arquibancadas e parei em frente ao recuo, enfiei meus dedos nas fendas da grade. Eu assisti Seth atentamente enquanto ele chutou a terra e, em seguida, olhou para mim.

- Vamos, Tempestade! Você pode fazer isso! - eu gritei quando ele sorriu para mim, mas depois revirou os olhos como se estivesse envergonhado. Eu senti como se estivesse andando em alfinetes e agulhas enquanto ele deu um arremesso. Foi longe demais e fora, eu olhei para Edward que estava balançando a cabeça. O seguinte passe de Seth foi idêntico ao primeiro.

- Tome uma decisão Seth! Não bata nela até que você se decida. - eu gritei levemente com o tom de Edward e olhei para Seth. Ele acenou com a cabeça concentrado e perdoei Edward imediatamente quando eu percebi que isso era algo que eles vinham trabalhando. Seth arremessou e lançou um ataque perfeito.

- É disso que eu estou falando! - Edward aplaudiu enquanto ele sorria pra Seth. Meu menino ficou um pouco mais exagerado quando ele lançou um outro ataque perfeito. Emmett estava gritando no fundo e eu vagamente ouvi os outros pais incentivando-o. _Vamos lá baby, mais uma vez._

Seth bateu e lançou, mas não terminou com uma batida suave no desembarque na luva de Tony. Isso foi seguido por um estalo mais alto quando o batedor pegou a bola. Eu ofeguei enquanto eu assisti Seth chutar chão e o forte grito da multidão explodiu atrás de mim. _Que diabos é o problema? Meu filho podia estar machucado._ Seth estava deitado no chão e não estava se movendo. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico enquanto eu corri para a porta que levava ao campo. Assim quando eu me virei, Seth sentou-se com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Parei e vi quando ele levantou a mão com a luva e Anthony veio correndo com força total até ele, pulando em cima dele, seguido pelo resto da nossa equipe. _Que diabos está acontecendo?_ Eu olhei para Edward que estava perto de mim com um olhar confuso no rosto.

- Seth pegou a bola. Era um passe muito difícil para ele, quase impossível de travar, mas seus reflexos são rápidos. - Edward disse com um olhar orgulhoso em seu rosto. Olhei perplexa com a quantidade de meninos parabenizando Seth. Edward inclinou-se perto do meu ouvido. Senti seu hálito quente junto ao meu pescoço.

- Calma mamãe urso, seu filhote está bem. - eu dei um tapa nele com minha mão boa e ele agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para um beijo longo. Ele me soltou rapidamente e eu balancei um pouco com a mudança rápida do meu equilíbrio. Ele riu baixinho e, em seguida correu para felicitar os meninos. Eu caminhei lentamente até Alice e ela me deu um sorriso entendido.

- Eu vou te dar um conselho. - ela disse enquanto reunimos as nossas coisas. - Não corra para fora no campo se Seth se machucar. O constrangimento será pior do que o prejuízo. - Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. Grata que desta vez ele não ficou ferido.

- Eu sei, mas é difícil. - eu disse antes de sentir os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço se arrepiarem como se alguém estivesse em pé em cima de mim. Me virei para ficar cara a cara com uma Jéssica sarcástica.

- Bem, você está trabalhando no campo rapidamente. Primeiro você tenta jogar o meu marido na cama e agora você tem o Treinador Cullen ofegante por você. - ela sibilou para mim e eu senti meu sangue ferver. Eu tinha aguentado seus comentários sarcásticos nas ultimas semanas e tentei ser uma pessoa melhor, mas eu estava cansada de tentar jogar limpo. As luvas estavam saindo.

- Você está atrapalhando um pouco os fatos, Jéssica. Primeiramente, o seu marido é um porco que não me deixou em paz desde que eu o conheci, mesmo depois que disse firmemente pra ele tomar o seu rumo. Quanto a Edward, não é da sua maldita conta. - eu disse com veemência, bem próxima ao rosto dela. - Talvez se você gastasse mais tempo trabalhando para corrigir o seu próprio relacionamento não teria tanta inveja dos outros. - Olhei para desafiá-la a contradizer o que eu disse, mas ela sabia que eu não estava mentindo sobre seu marido.

Sua boca abriu e, em seguida, fechou-se quando sua réplica morreu no fundo de sua garganta. Eu senti as mãos fortes de Edward apertando meus braços e eu percebi porque que ela manteve sua boca fechada. Eu queria que Edward tivesse esperado mais alguns minutos antes de se aproximar, porque eu queria desesperadamente estapear esta mulher.

- Está tudo bem? - Ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido. Olhei para Jéssica e pude ver o monstro de olhos verdes sentado em seu ombro, sussurrando. Olhei incisivamente para ela e ela balançou a cabeça pra Edward, enfeitando-se com seu melhor sorriso. Eu queria puxar seu cabelo.

- Sim, treinador Cullen. Eu estava apenas felicitando Bella pelo lançamento de seu filho. - ela sorriu inocentemente para ele e eu rolei meus olhos. Ouvi o suspiro de Alice atrás de mim e tive que segurar o riso que ameaçava sair. Jéssica virou em seu calcanhar e rapidamente se afastou. Eu cedi de volta para Edward e o deixei embrulhar seus braços ao meu redor.

- Como é que eu não acredito nela? - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e em seguida deu um beijo na carne macia do meu pescoço. Me esqueci de imediato o que estávamos falando até que ele deu um pulo quando Alice cutucou suas costelas.

- Me dê um tempo. - ela nos provocou. - Vocês estão ficando tão chatos quanto Emmett e Rose. Edward balançou a cabeça para ela.

- Ninguém é tão chato como aqueles dois. - Ele riu e agarrou a minha mão me puxando para o estacionamento. Seth e Anthony estavam logo atrás, saltando emocionados de irmos ao Good Old Days.

- E a Liz? - Eu perguntei quando ele me ajudou a entrar no meu carro.

- Ela vai com Alice e nos encontrará lá. Eu vou te seguir até em casa para que você possa deixar seu carro. - ele disse enquanto fechou a porta e rapidamente entrou em seu carro com os dois garotos.

Eu sorri por todo o caminho de casa esperando pelo momento em que eu estaria com Edward. Nada que ia estragar o dia de hoje. _Nada._

_**N/T:**_

_**S**__**alsicha empanada¹**__ - salsicha envolvida com uma massa e em seguida frita._


	17. 17 Good Old Days

**Translator: V**

**Chapter 17: Good Old Days**

* * *

**Capítulo ****17**

**Good Old Days**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Eu tentei controlar minha agitação por saber que ia passar o resto do dia com Edward, mas isso só resultou em risadinhas ocasionais. Eu estacionei na frente de casa e sai do carro na mesma hora em que Edward chegava com seu Volvo brilhante.

– Eu só preciso dar comida ao Buddy e então nós podemos ir.

– Nós podemos levar ele com a gente? Por favor, mãe? – Seth olhou pra mim com seus olhinhos de cachorro pidão e eu suspirei pesadamente, olhando para Edward.

– Tudo bem. Todas as atividades são na rua e todos levam seus cachorros. – Edward me disse. Eu dei a ele um pedido de desculpas com os olhos, mas ele simplesmente balançou as mãos sem se importar, então peguei a coleira e a guia.

Buddy, na excitação por ganhar companhia estava dando voltas e voltas no jardim enquanto Seth e Tony tentavam o prender. Eu podia ouvir a risada alta de Edward, e senti eu mesma sorrir atravessando a porta.

Ali, no chão, estavam Seth e Tony jogados em cima de Buddy. Buddy estava ofegando, com a língua de fora, balançando o rabo animadamente. Eu assoviei pra ele, chacoalhando sua guia, enquanto entrava no pátio. Buddy levantou as orelhas, e em um movimento rápido, se levantou, sacudiu as duas crianças perplexas em cima dele e trotou até mim. Os meninos deitaram no chão rindo violentamente, e Edward assistia à cena com um sorriso afetado. Eu suspirei internamente; eu gostava tanto de tê-lo por perto. Eu ajustei a coleira em Buddy, soltei a guia e a coloquei na minha bolsa antes de voltar minha atenção para os homens da minha vida.

– Prontos? – Eu perguntei pegando a mão de Edward. Ele sorriu para mim e chamou os garotos para o carro. Ele tirou o cobertor do porta-malas e o ajeitou no banco de trás para Buddy sentar e então acomodou os dois garotos que ainda riam, o cachorro, e a mim no carro. Edward entrou e sorriu para mim, depois tirou o carro e seguiu para a estrada.

Edward alcançou minha mão no meu colo e a trouxe para seus lábios, depois a repousando em sua perna. Era um pequeno gesto, mas isso mantinha a promessa de que ele não largaria de mim hoje, e isso era algo que eu estava antecipando ansiosamente. Eu acariciei a mão dele com meu polegar, enquanto nós dirigíamos para _a Skyline Forest of Highway 68_ na Pacific Grove.

Eu já havia passado por aquela parte da Pacific Grove várias vezes, porque era o caminho mais fácil para chegar até o Aquário, mas a única vez que eu tinha ido ao centro da cidade havia sido no nosso primeiro encontro, quando ele havia me levado para jantar. Enquanto descíamos uma ladeira, chegando ao centro, havia uma vista espetacular do Monterey Bay. Eu amava todas aquelas casas vitorianas que delineavam quando se chegava perto do oceano. Várias ruas estavam bloqueadas e Edward teve que pegar várias estradas sinuosas, serpenteando por perto da _Oceanview Boulevard._

Eu perdia a respiração perto daquela beleza. Era uma clara, linda tarde e a baía tinha um azul brilhante, a superfície quase tão lisa como vidro.

– Pai! – Anthony se manifestou atrás de mim. – O dia está perfeito pra velejar! – Eu olhei rapidamente para Edward, o vendo balançar a cabeça.

– O dia está lindo, mas não tem vento. – Edward esclareceu e ouvi alguém bufar no banco traseiro. Edward deu uma risada baixa enquanto estacionava em uma vaga.

– Nós teremos que caminhar alguns quarteirões, mas eu pensei que uma caminhada seria agradável. – Ele sorriu para mim e acariciou minha mão. Ele saiu do carro e veio para o meu lado abrir a porta, oferecendo sua mão. Eu sorri pela mudança da minha reação ao seu cavalheirismo desde o primeiro dia em que eu ri dele. Dei a Seth a guia e os garotos a colocaram em Buddy, depois saíram rapidamente do carro. Nós caminhamos a passos lentos pelo calçadão que margeava o oceano de mãos dadas. Edward explicou que ele pegava todo o caminho até Marina e terminava no outro lado da Pacific Grove.

Quando nós chegamos a Lover's Point ele mostrou uma enorme pousada vitoriana amarela.

– Eu vejo esse lugar na TV! – Seth disse quicando excitadamente. Eu abri um largo sorriso e admirei a beleza daquela antiga construção. Edward riu e nos direcionou de novo a rua, em direção ao centro da cidade.

– Você sabia que John Steinbeck morou na Pacific Grove? – Edward perguntou enquanto ele contava um pouco da história daquela cidade linda. Eu balancei a cabeça confirmando, reverente.

Seth e Anthony estavam se revezando para segurar a guia de Buddy enquanto ele os puxava pela ladeira íngreme. Quanto mais perto nós chegávamos da agitação do festival, mais aqueles três ficavam excitados.

– Seth, tome cuidado para não largar a guia. Ele é amigável demais pro bem dele. – Eu lembrei aos garotos quando nós chegamos ao festival.

A Lighthouse Avenue tinha sido interditada ao longo de vários quarteirões e nos dois lados da rua havia vendedores ambulantes de todo o tipo. Edward apertou minha mão e rapidamente me levou na direção às tendas de comida.

– Nós temos que pegar alguma coisa para comer para depois ir a Disputa de Motocicletas, vai começar daqui a vinte minutos. – Ele parou no meio do aglomerado de barracas de comida e olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Edward me puxou para perto até meu rosto ficar perto dele.

– Eu vou comprar a comida, então nem pense em pegar sua carteira. – Ele advertiu quando eu fiz menção de pegar minha carteira. Sorri perversamente, eu não podia deixar de provocá-lo.

– Eu acho que você só quer que eu fique com as minhas mãos no seu bolso de novo. – Eu sussurrei sedutoramente enquanto eu escorreguei minha mão incólume no bolso da sua calça. Ele me colou contra ele, impedindo minha mão de descer e evitando que alguém visse o que eu estava fazendo. Com um grunhido silencioso ele beijou meu nariz, sua mão escorregando pelo meu braço até envolver meu pulso.

– Mesmo que eu aprecie muito que a sua mão fique exatamente onde está, – Ele disse com um gemido baixo. – Eu não acho que eu tenha controle o suficiente para lhe impedir se você for longe demais. – Ele tirou minha mão gentilmente e a levou até seus lábios. O brilho nos seus olhos verdes atravessando os meus foi quase a minha ruína.

– Mãe! Algodão doce tamanho gigante! – Seth interrompeu, totalmente inconsciente do momento íntimo entre nós. Edward pigarreou e me afastou, mantendo sua mão firmemente na minha.

– É, eu estou te devendo um. – Eu disse, Edward me olhou sem entender.

– O jogo do silêncio. Ele ganhou. – Edward tinha um olhar meio surpreso.

– Você joga o jogo do silêncio? – Ele perguntou com curiosidade enquanto me colocava na fila da barraca de salsicha empanada¹.

– Sim. Acho que essa é uma das melhores truques na manga de uma mãe. – Eu sussurrei e pisquei conspiratoriamente. Ele riu.

– Tanya costumava fazer bastante isso quando eu tinha que estudar para o exame de Licenciamento. – Ele disse silenciosamente, me apertando contra o seu peito envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Eu pensei ter visto uma sombra de tristeza nos seus olhos, mas ela desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio.

Buddy se esfregou na minha perna e eu peguei a guia de Seth enquanto ele e Tony ajudavam Edward a carregar toda nossa comida para a mesinha colocada embaixo de uma tenda. Eu sentei e assisti enquanto Edward, Seth, e Tony devoravam sete salsichas empanadas antes que eu tivesse comido metade da minha. _Garotos!_

Depois que nós terminamos de comer, ou melhor, nesse caso _devorar_ nosso lanche, nós partimos em direção a delegacia. A rua estava completamente bloqueada e com cones em lugares estratégicos. A multidão já estava circundando as ruas, então andamos mais alguns quarteirões e paramos em um muro para assistir a apresentação. Logo que nós achamos um lugar para ficar, o telefone de Edward tocou.

– Alice? – Ele respondeu.

– Não, nós estamos a três quarteirões da delegacia. Continue vindo. – Ele estava esquadrinhando² a multidão pela irmã.

– Estou vendo Jasper. Nós estamos a meio quarteirão de distância, no muro. – Ele disse sorrindo e fechando o telefone. Eu olhei em volta até encontrar Jasper. Alice era baixinha demais para ser vista no meio da massa de gente. Meus olhos se voltaram para Seth e Tony que brincavam com Buddy no gramado em frente à escola de ensino fundamental.

– Bella, bom ver você de novo. – Jasper cumprimentou quando ele, Alice, e Liz subiam até chegar ao nosso lado no muro. Alice se agitava animada e eu não pude deixar de sorrir com o seu entusiasmo.

– Isso é tão legal. Eu amo todo o tipo de moto. – Ela falou em gritinhos subindo no muro e sentando, tentando ter uma visão melhor por cima da multidão. – Eu adoro o rugido de uma motocicleta Americana. – Ela disse sonhando. Eu olhei para Jasper e o vi olhando para ela sorrindo, depois dando uma piscada sexy antes de se inclinar para o muro entre as pernas dela. Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos dele, agitando-se contentemente.

– Jasper tem uma Harley. – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido, me esclarecendo sobre o estranho clima de _excitação _na nossa frente. Eu aquiesci enquanto a competição começava.

Motos de policiais de toda a Califórnia se enfileiraram na rua. A competição foi aberta por vários grupos treinados de motoqueiros que consistia de trinta a quarenta policiais que montavam uma dança muito bem coreografada. Era emocionante assistir as motos ziguezagueando, chegando perigosamente perto de se chocarem. Havia um narrador falando um pouco sobre a história do evento, mas ele era abafado pelo ruído das treze motos roncando em uníssono.

A competição começou e eu assistia totalmente entretida com a sincronia da competição. Duas motos de policiais costuravam entre os cones dispostos pela rua. Em algumas horas você podia ouvir o arranhar dos pedais enquanto eles inclinavam as motos para passar entre os cones. Eu olhei para baixo quando Buddy colocou suas patas da frente nos meus joelhos. Sua guia arrastando atrás dele. Eu virei minha cabeça em direção do gramado, tentando ver porque os garotos não estavam cuidando dele. Eles não estavam lá. Eu peguei a guia de Buddy antes que ele escapasse.

– Edward, onde estão os garotos? – Eu perguntei quando um nó começou a se formar na minha garganta. Ele olhou para onde os garotos estavam há alguns minutos. Depois seus olhos esquadrinharam a multidão na calçada. Sua mão desalinhou nervosamente os próprios cabelos e eu pude ver a agitação nos seus olhos.

– Alice, os garotos? – Perguntei, o pânico na minha voz evidente. Ela olhou rapidamente ao redor enquanto eu e Edward descíamos do muro. As pessoas aclamavam alto e eu queria gritar como essas pessoas podiam estar felizes enquanto Seth e Tony haviam sumido. Eu corri pelo lugar em que eles estavam brincando e olhei ao redor.

– Edward? – Lamuriei enquanto as lágrimas começavam a se formar. Eu senti a bile subindo pela minha garganta e eu engoli em seco. _Não, não, não, isso não pode estar acontecendo._

– Jasper. Alice. Vocês ficam do outro lado da rua. Bella: pegue Liz e olhe por lá. – Edward apontou para o fim das barricadas. – Se eles não estiverem lá, cheque a escola. Eu vou até a delegacia ver se eles não estão lá dentro. – Ele me trouxe para seus braços e beijou minha têmpora.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. – Ele sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima descia pela minha bochecha. Eu aquiesci e o empurrei para ir.

– Vamos. – Eu disse me virando para Liz.

– Vamos logo Liz, nós temos de achar os garotos. – Ela franziu o cenho quando eu peguei sua mão e com Buddy nós descemos pela rua, olhando frenética para todos os lados. Quando nós não os achamos na calçada eu voltei em direção da escola e busquei pelo playground. Eu pensei que eles podiam ter se distraído e estivessem no trepa-trepa, mas quando nós chegamos perto o suficiente para ver as crianças que estavam ali, nenhuma delas eram as minhas. Elizabeth desenlaçou sua mão da minha com violência e eu olhei para ela alarmada. Ele olhou para mim e eu não vi a linda criança que ela era; seu rosto estava distorcido em uma expressão furiosa.

– Liz. O que… – Mas fiquei calada pelo seu olhar.

– Você perdeu o meu irmão! – Ela gritou para mim e algumas crianças do parquinho pararam para olhar para nós. – E você quer ser minha mãe!? Você nem pode cuidar de dois garotinhos. – Ela bateu o pé com força enquanto eu observava seu rosto adquirir um tom escarlate depois de gritar. Eu saí do meu estupor, tentando assimilar as palavras que ela disse e vendo que sua birra não estava ajudando no momento.

– Liz, por favor. Vamos simplesmente achar Tony e Seth e então nós podemos conversar sobre isso. – Eu disse buscando por sua mão de novo. Ela se afastou bruscamente e fixou seus olhos em mim.

– Você nunca vai ser minha mãe! – Ela disse acidamente e caminhou para a rua. Minha paciência tinha chegado ao limite. Meu filho estava sabe-se lá onde. Eu não conseguia o achar e ela escolhia essa hora para discutir comigo?

– Droga, volte aqui! – Eu andei até ficar na frente dela e a impedir de fugir. – Preste atenção! Eu sei que você está chateada e que no momento você não gosta de mim, mas agora não é hora pra isso. – Ela parecia um pouco surpresa que eu tivesse falado com ela tão asperamente, mas era preciso que nós cooperássemos para achar os meninos.

– Nós precisamos achar seu irmão e Seth antes que algo aconteça com eles. Então, você pode ajudar procurando, ou nós podemos ir procurar seu pai. A escolha é sua, mas eu não vou ficar aqui e deixar você gritar comigo. – Ela parecia ter ficado com remorso quando eu a relembrei da razão de nós estarmos juntas, então depois ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

Nós caminhamos rápido de volta às ruas lotadas, e identifiquei Jasper por cima do mar de cabeças no outro lado da rua, indo em direção a delegacia. Eu peguei a mão de Liz, apesar do seu protesto e a levei pela rua. Ela não relutou, mas eu podia dizer que ela não estava feliz em ter que me tocar. No momento eu realmente não me importava com isso. Nós chegamos ao fim da barricada que havia sido posta na frente da delegacia e eu voei pela rua. Assim que nós atravessamos, eu libertei a mão de Elizabeth e fiz um sinal para Jasper, Alice vindo logo atrás dele.

– Você achou os meninos? – Eu perguntei, tentando amenizar ao máximo meu pânico. Jasper sacudiu a cabeça e olhou de volta para Alice. Ela parecia tão conturbada quando eu. Ela passou por nós e correu até as escadas para o departamento de polícia.

– Eu vou ficar aqui fora, caso eles estejam vagando por aí. – Jasper disse logo, enquanto eu virava e seguia Alice, não me importando que eu estivesse levando Buddy para um lugar público.

Logo que as portas se abriram eu pude ver Tony e Seth sentados perto da parede em cadeiras de plásticos. Eu respirei aliviada enquanto corria até eles e ajoelhava no chão na frente deles. Eu soltei a guia de Buddy e trouxe Seth para meus braços, enterrando meu rosto do cabelo dele. Eu podia ouvir Alice e Edward falando algo calmamente no balcão.

– Onde vocês estavam? Nós procuramos em todos os lugares. – Eu disse com um soluço enquanto as lágrimas começavam a correr pela minha bochecha. – Eu estava tão preocupada com vocês. – Senti os bracinhos dele se enrolando nos meus cabelos, me afagando carinhosamente como ele fazia com Buddy.

– Desculpa, mãe, Buddy fugiu e nós saímos para pegar ele. – Seth murmurou. Eu continue a chorar baixinho no cabelo dele até eu sentir braços fortes ao redor de nós.

– Está tudo bem, Bella. - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Eles estão bem. – Eu me afastei de Seth e repousei minha cabeça no peito de Edward, olhando para meu filho. Ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar através seus cílios grossos e eu não consegui deixar de pensar o pior. _O que eu faria se qualquer coisa acontecesse com ele?_ Um leve tremor passou pelo meu corpo pela ideia e Edward me pressionou mais forte contra ele. Eu enxuguei rapidamente as minhas lágrimas na manga e ajudei Seth levantar deixando Edward me ajudar também.

Assim que meu coração ficou seguro de que eles não estavam machucados e estavam bem, eu senti a raiva subindo a superfície pela falta de responsabilidade do ato deles. Seth sabia mais do que bem que devia me avisar antes de sair. Edward devia ter sentido a minha mudança de humor porque ele pegou minha mão e acariciou os nós dos meus dedos suavemente. _Conte até dez, Bella_. Eu me repreendi antes de dizer alguma coisa pela qual eu me arrependesse depois.

– Por favor, explique exatamente o que aconteceu. – Eu disse calmamente, orgulhosa de que as minhas palavras não foram gritadas.

– Bem, é que Buddy fugiu até a escola então Tony e eu saímos para buscá-lo. – Ele disse olhando para baixo, ele sabia que eu estava chateada e ele provavelmente estava com medo do que eu iria fazer com ele.

– Ele acabou sumindo quando nós demos a volta na escola, e aí nós continuamos chamando por ele, mas ele não vinha. Nós voltamos, mas todo mundo tinha ido embora. – Ele disse a última frase baixinho e quando ele olhou para mim haviam lágrimas brilhando nos seus olhos. – Eu estava com tanto medo, mamãe. – Meu coração derreteu com a confissão dele, e eu quis o colocá-lo de volta nos meus braços.

– Mas papai sempre me disse que se eu ficasse perdido era pra procurar alguém de uniforme e contar para eles. Tinha vários policiais por perto então nós só fomos até um e ele nos trouxe pra cá. – Anthony terminou por Seth quando ele viu que seu amigo estava chateado. Eu não consegui deixar de rir um pouco pela ironia.

– Bem, acho que se era pra vocês se perderem esse seria o melhor lugar. – Eu disse tentando controlar meu humor. Edward e Alice ao meu lado riram e eu tomei ar tentando me recompor e sorri.

– Provavelmente há uns 500 policiais de uniforme lá fora. – Edward riu estendendo a mão para mim. – Vamos tentar aproveitar o resto da competição. – Seth pegou a guia de Buddy e eu peguei a mão de Seth, sem querer deixar ele sair do meu lado. Alice pegou a mão de Tony enquanto saíamos da delegacia, e eu tive certeza que o mesmo pensamento passou pela cabeça dela.

Enquanto nós íamos em direção a porta a cabeça de Jasper levantou e um largo sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto quando ele viu Anthony e Seth. Elizabeth também aparentava estar aliviada antes de se atirar nos braços de Edward. Ele soltou minha mão e a apertou contra ele.

– Está tudo bem Liz, Tony está bem. – Ele se afastou dela e levantou seu rosto para que ela olhasse nos olhos dele. – O que eu disse para você fazer se você se perdesse? – Ele a testou, pretendendo ter certeza que ela saberia para onde ir.

– Ache alguém de uniforme; se for uma loja, alguém que trabalhe ali. Se for um lugar como esse ache um policial ou um bombeiro. – Ela recitou com perfeição antes que ele a trouxesse de volta para outro abraço.

– Ótimo. Eu só quis ter certeza. Foi exatamente isso que Tony e Seth fizeram, e veja. – Ele a soltou. – Eles estão perfeitamente bem.

Ela aquiesceu depois olhou para mim e me deu um pequeno sorriso. Eu não tinha certeza se essa era sua forma de se desculpar ou se ela estava sorrindo pela forma que ela eficientemente quebrou nosso contato. Eu realmente não queria pensar nela fazendo uma coisa tão vingativa, mas eu havia acabado de presenciar um lado de Elizabeth que eu não queria ver de novo. Edward aconchegou sob seu braço e então pegou minha mão, nos levando de volta para o aglomerado para assistir a apresentação.

Tony e Seth foram arrebatados assistindo aos quase acidentes enquanto os profissionais apresentavam o último número. No fim os garotos estavam quicando em total êxtase quando um dos policiais ficou em pé na moto e dirigiu por toda a rua interditada sem as mãos.

– Minha nossa! – Eu sussurrei para Edward pasma. – Como diabos ele fez isso? – Ele riu baixinho.

– Ele tem um afogador na mão. – Edward sussurrou.

– Como você sabe disso? – Perguntei me esticando para ver do que ele estava falando.

– Eu cuidei dele quando ele se machucou treinando no início do ano. – Ele disse vagamente enquanto eu tremia com as imagens que ele colocou na minha cabeça. Ele deu uma risada suave e esfregou as mãos nos meus braços indo para trás de mim.

Elizabeth manteve sua distância de mim quando a competição acabou e nós saímos para o lado dos vendedores ambulantes. Eu queria tentar melhorar as coisas entre nós, mas nunca havia uma oportunidade. Eu refleti se eu deveria dizer alguma coisa a Edward e lembrei da última vez. Ele não queria que eu escondesse as coisas dele, especialmente se tratando de Elizabeth, mas eu tinha medo que isso piorasse as coisas entre nós duas se eu falasse com ele.

– Mãe! Mãe! Olha esses aqui! – Seth disse euforicamente pegando minha mão e me arrastando até uma barraca que vendia estilingues. Edward ria, mas não nos acompanhou. – Posso comprar um, por favor? – O trapaceiro em miniatura estava usando o charme. Eu pensei em dizer não pelo susto que ele havia me dado mais cedo, mas logo Tony olhou para mim também, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

– Por favor, Bella. – Ele suplicou junto do meu filho. – Eu já tenho um e se Seth tiver um também nós podemos fazer uma guerra de estilingues de verdade. – Imediatamente eu comecei a calcular o dano que podia ser causado pelo tal estilingue. _Eles não são muito fortes, então as janelas estão seguras, a não ser, é claro que eles acertem nelas. Mas, inevitavelmente eu vou ser acertada pelos estilingues. Quem sabe eu possa limitar eles a fora de casa?_ Eu suspirei derrotada e balancei minha cabeça concordando.

–Yeah! – Seth disse pegando um e entregando-o para o homem atrás da banca. Eu tirei minha carteira enquanto ele colocava a pequena arma em um saco de papel pardo e devolveu a Seth.

– Agora, só tem algumas regras sobre essas arminhas. Leis para o porte de armas primeiro, garotos. – O velhinho gentil disse para os garotos. Eles fixaram o olhar nele como se o conhecimento daquilo fosse crucial para a sobrevivência deles.

– Regra número um: nada de atirar no cachorro. – Ele disse e apontou para Buddy. Eu sufoquei uma risada, sabendo que mesmo que Seth sempre tivesse sido gentil com Buddy, a ideia provavelmente passou pela sua cabeça.

– Regra número dois: não atirar na sua mãe. – O sorriso que eu tinha quando ele disse a eles a regra número um se transformou numa risada com a número dois. Os dois assentiram, levando totalmente a sério o regulamento.

– Regra número três: Divirta-se. – Ele disse sorrindo. Eles corresponderam ansiosos, o agradecendo. Ele piscou discretamente antes que nós saíssemos e uma pontada de tristeza cruzou meus pensamentos quando eu pensei em Charlie e o quanto aquele homem me lembrava dele.

– Você já olhou ao redor o suficiente? – Edward perguntou caminhando atrás de nós, me sobressaltando. Ele colocou uma mão no meu quadril e me deu um beijo leve na bochecha.

– Desculpe, amor. – Ele disse quando entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e beijou minha mão. – Não queria assustar você.

Nós pegamos Alice, Jasper, e Liz assistindo o Corpo de Bombeiros enquanto eles mostravam uma pequena apresentação na frente dos correios.

– Dr. Cullen! – Edward olhou para um dos bombeiros caminhando na nossa direção e sorriu.

– Olá, Steven. Como você está? – Edward disse dando firme um aperto de mão nele.

– Muito bem. Ouça, nós precisamos de outro corpo, você topa? – Steven perguntou com um largo sorriso. Edward um pouco surpreendido até eu cutucar o ombro dele com o meu.

– Quer dizer, a menos é claro que o seu confortável trabalho não permita que você faça serviço de homem. - Steven zombou, fazendo Edward sorrir largamente.

– Não, eu sou homem o suficiente. – Ele disse soltando a minha mão. Alice começou a saltitar, olhando enquanto seu irmão era puxado para a rua. Steven foi até o locutor e pegou o microfone.

– Ok, senhoras! Nós temos algo especial. – Steven gritou no microfone. Eu observei Edward corar três tons enquanto Steven continuava com a introdução.

– Nós temos o Dr. Cullen do HPPM _**(N.T.: Hospital Público da Península de Monterey)**_ que vai estar se juntando a nós para essa última rodada. – As ovações³ vindas do público eram na maioria das mulheres assistindo, o que me fez sorrir e me unir ao coro de assobios. Edward sorriu torto para mim e juro que meus joelhos fraquejaram.

– O que eu não disse ao pobre Dr. Cullen é que esse último show é para dar a vocês senhoras um gostinho do que está no nosso calendário dos bombeiros. – Edward empalideceu ao tomar conhecimento da mudança de planos, mas então sorriu balançou a cabeça se rendendo.

– Cavalheiros! – Steven berrou no microfone apontando para os outros bombeiros e um a um eles despiram suas camisetas molhadas e encaixaram seus suspensórios de volta. As garotas foram a loucura a toda a pele maravilhosamente bronzeada agora à mostra. Meus olhos estavam fixos em Edward, sabendo o que estava por vir.

– Sua vez, não fique tímido, Dr. Cullen! – Steven zombou e eu ouvi Alice miar ao meu lado, o que fez Edward gargalhar enquanto desabotoava a camisa. Steven, provocando o tempo todo, começou a cantar uma música de _strip_ no microfone, provocando mais miados e alguns assobios. Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Os meninos e Elizabeth pareciam indiferentes a vergonha pela qual o pai deles passava. Eles estavam excitados só pelo fato de que ele estava participando da diversão.

O que me chocou ainda mais foi quando Edward caminhou lentamente na minha direção, desfazendo cada botão lentamente. Ela andava alguns passos, parava e mexia os quadris, recebendo gritos de aprovação ainda maiores da multidão. Eu tinha certeza que minha boca estava levemente aberta, seus olhos fixos nos meus enquanto ele desabotoava o último botão escorregando a camisa pelos ombros.

Eu não pude me conter.

Meus olhos pelo seu corpo e eu ofeguei com a sua perfeição. Ele tinha músculos definidos adornando seu peito e descendo pelo estômago. As calças dele, frouxas nos quadris e deixava ver nitidamente o V que se aprofundava dentro de seus jeans. Eu o ouvi rir, trazendo meus olhos de volta para os dele, quando ele me jogou sua camisa como um _stripper_ faria. Eu a peguei antes que ela escorregasse, enquanto ele virava e voltava para junto dos outros homens semi-nus.

Quando ele chegou até eles, ele olhou de volta para mim por cima do ombro. Eu percebi que meu olhar estava cravado na bunda dele, e ele totalmente me pegou fazendo isso. Eu corei violentamente quando ele piscou para mim, olhando para onde eu estava olhando, me deixando saber que ele _sabia_. Alice estava tendo um ataque de risadas, os flashes da câmera que ela segurava disparando incessantemente.

O locutor havia tomado de volta o microfone de Steven e começava a falar sobre a próxima apresentação, e os bombeiros de arrumavam. Eles montaram um grande andaime com uma escada embutida. No topo havia dois largos barris de 200 L, no chão a alguns metros de distância havia um tanque prateado cheio de água. Os bombeiros tomaram seus lugares, um deles no topo e três outros na escada, com Edward no meio. Depois havia outros três para balançar os baldes. O locutor soou o apito e eles correram.

Eu estava completamente hipnotizada pela cena a minha frente. Os três "corredores" corriam para entregar os baldes aos bombeiros no topo da escada, que passavam o balde para Edward que entregava para o outro bombeiro na escada que o entregava para o homem no topo. Depois de despejar o que havia sobrado no balde nos barris, ele entregava o balde de volta, recomeçando todo o processo.

Meus olhos não abandonaram Edward no decorrer da primeira rodada. Você podia ver a tensão nos músculos de seus braços quando ele alçava o balde para o próximo par de mãos. Quando ele virava para pegar outro, meus olhos se perdiam pelas linhas suaves de seu peito, que se contraíam e relaxavam, enquanto ele pegava o objeto nas mãos. Ele se esticou de novo e o bombeiro no topo deixou a alça escapar, derramando a água que escorreu por todo o corpo exposto de Edward. Eu notei que prendi a respiração enquanto ele ria, pegando o balde e o devolvendo. As gotículas grudavam nele e eu me vi fantasiando em sugar cada gota de seu corpo definido. Eu soltei um breve suspiro que não passou despercebido por Alice.

– Meu irmão é _quente_, não é? – Ela sussurrou perto de mim para que os garotos não ouvissem.

– Uh… – Eu não conseguia articular mais nada quando os três corredores do topo pegaram seus baldes cheios e encharcaram seus parceiros, causando uma escandalosa rodada de aplausos, gritinhos e assobios.

O locutor soou o apito novamente enquanto os outros bombeiros desciam a escada pegando eles mesmos seus baldes e ensopando os outros arruaceiros. Edward ficou de lado, rindo, enquanto corria as mãos pelo cabelo pingando. Steven correu de volta para o locutor e tomou o microfone da mão dele num gesto natural.

– Vamos dar uma salva de palmas para o Dr. Cullen e os Bombeiros de Pacific Grove. – Eles acenaram para a multidão e Edward se deslocou até nós. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, fazendo com que gotículas de água voassem em mim e nos garotos. Os garotos davam gritinhos deleitados, enquanto eu enxugava as gotas que haviam ficado na minha bochecha e sorria para ele. Alice tratou de se afastar antes que ele chegasse até ela como se soubesse o que estava vindo.

Edward, achando que eu não estava molhada o bastante, passou os braços em volta de mim de brincadeira. Eu soltei um gritinho e tentei o empurrar, mas isso só o fez me segurar mais forte, rindo o tempo todo. Depois que ele decidiu que eu estava suficientemente molhada ele se afastou e olhou para baixo. Ele gemeu de forma audível e eu olhei também, vendo que minha camiseta branca agora estava úmida, e a renda fina do meu sutiã estava colada ao tecido, acentuando o contorno do que cobria. Eu senti o calor subir às minhas bochechas enquanto ele levantou minha cabeça e me beijou rapidamente.

Eu devolvi a ele sua camisa e assisti desapontada enquanto ele a vestia de volta e a abotoava. Nós ficamos mais uma hora caminhando pelo outro lado do festival, dando uma olhada nas barracas. Alice e Jasper estavam indo jantar em Carmel Valley, então eles concordaram em levar Buddy para casa por mim para que pudéssemos ir direto para casa fazer o jantar. Ele ficou mais disposto em me deixar cozinhar depois que eu perguntei a ele se eu precisaria pedir a Tony para repassar um de seus desastres culinários.

Nós chegamos a casa dele e os garotos foram pegar o estilingue de Anthony enquanto Elizabeth se enfiou no quarto dela e não saiu mais. Eu decidi que era melhor deixá-lo a par do que havia acontecido entre nós duas.

– Edward?

– Hmmm? – Perguntou enquanto cortava os vegetais para a salada.

– Liz e eu discutimos. – Edward parou de fatiar o pepino em suas mãos e olhou para mim, uma expressão preocupada vincada nas sobrancelhas.

– Que tipo de discussão?

– Quando nós estávamos procurando pelos garotos. Ela estava bastante preocupada por Anthony estar perdido, então tenho certeza de que foi por isso. – Expliquei, não querendo que ele ficasse bravo com ela.

– O que exatamente ela disse? – Eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que ele estava aflito.

– Bem… Ela me acusou de ter perdido Anthony. – Eu disse enquanto mexia o molho para o macarrão.

– Bella, aquilo não foi sua culpa. Eu devia estar cuidando deles, também. – Ele disse repousando a faca e enroscando os dedos nas presilhas da minha calça. Eu aquiesci, reconhecendo o que ele disse.

– Eu sei disso. Eu acho que ela só estava preocupada e eu era um alvo fácil.

– Acho que posso dizer que ela falou algo mais, não foi? – Ele murmurou roçando no meu pescoço com seu nariz. Eu não conseguia pensar claramente quando ele estava tão perto, então pus minha mão no peito dele e o empurrei gentilmente.

– Um… Ela… – Eu interrompi e olhei nos olhos dele. Eu não queria ver a dor nos olhos dele, mas eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para evitá-la. – Ela me disse que não quer que eu seja a mãe dela. – Algo cruzou a sua expressão, mas de repente não estava mais lá, deixando tristeza no lugar. Ele se inclinou e sua testa ficou repousando no meu ombro enquanto ele me segurava firme a ele.

– Me desculpe. – Ele murmurou. Eu sacudi minha cabeça e levantei seu rosto.

– Você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Ela está passando por um momento difícil com a ideia do pai dela estar com outra pessoa que não seja a mãe dela. É normal. É de se esperar. – Eu disse e ele me colocou mais firmemente contra ele; sua respiração quente no meu ouvido, provocando arrepios no meu braço.

– Eu sei. Eu só… Eu conversarei com ela mais tarde. – Ele disse baixinho na minha orelha, quase me fazendo esquecer o que nós estávamos discutindo no momento. Eu trouxe meus pensamentos de volta para o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Eu tinha que ter paz antes que ele pudesse piorar as coisas.

– Edward, por favor, não fique bravo com ela. Eu já descontei nela porque eu estava desesperada. Talvez eu devesse estar pedindo desculpas a ela. – Os lábios dele moveram-se para o lóbulo da minha orelha onde ele o tomou entre eles e beijou calidamente.

– Nós vamos cuidar disso mais tarde. – Ele disse com a boca colada no meu ouvido. Eu deixei a colher de pau cair sobre o balcão e enrosquei minhas mãos no cabelo dele, o trazendo para mais perto de mim. Seus lábios se moviam preguiçosamente pelo meu pescoço e ao longo da linha da minha mandíbula, até que ele alcançou meu queixo. Eu o trouxe para meus lábios pelos cabelos. Eu estava esperando por isso o dia todo. Os beijos suaves e momentos roubados não eram o suficiente para saciar a sede que crescia durante o dia todo.

Sua mão subiu até repousar na minha bochecha enquanto seu polegar gentilmente puxava meu queixo para baixo pedindo permissão para se abrir a ele. Eu respondi e a língua dele escorregou entre meus lábios abertos, qualquer pensamento que eu tinha sobre crianças escorrendo da minha mente junto do meu controle enquanto ele me levantava até a bancada. Os seus quadris firmemente entre minhas pernas fizeram com que nós dois gemêssemos em uníssono, a briga entre nossas línguas cada vez mais dominadora. Eu prendi minha respiração; minhas mãos desciam pelas costas dele até o bolso de trás dos seus jeans. Meus quadris foram apertados com mais força enquanto ele me trazia mais perto, pressionando nossos quadris.

– O que tem para o jan… – A voz de Anthony ecoou pela cozinha e Edward quebrou o beijo, ligeiramente ofegante, e abaixou sua cabeça de volta no ombro com um grunhido. Eu ri baixinho pela reação dele e me virei para os garotos que pareciam um pouco atordoados, mais ainda assim bastante felizes.

– _Tortellini_ ao molho branco, salada e _breadsticks__4_. – Seth expressou sua aprovação e eles desapareceram da cozinha de novo. Edward trilhou beijos pelo meu pescoço quando eles já haviam saído.

– Fica comigo essa noite. – Ele sussurrou sedutoramente e não havia confusão no significado daquilo. Eu queria _tanto_ fazer exatamente aquilo, mas não queria fazer as coisas ficarem ainda piores com Elizabeth. Eu balancei a cabeça desapontada.

– Eu não devo. – Eu disse obstinada. – Você precisa conversar com a Liz primeiro. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça concordando, mas eu pude sentir a relutância na decisão dele.

– Você está certa. – Ele suspirou, mas não parou o ataque contra meu pescoço. Eu o empurrei zombando.

– Se você continuar com isso eu posso mudar de ideia. – Eu disse quase cruelmente, pegando de novo a colher no balcão e virando para o fogão. Os braços dele envolveram minhas cintura e ele descansou o queixo no meu ombro.

– Logo, – foi tudo o que ele sussurrou, me beijando mais uma vez e voltando a cortar as verduras.

Nós não tivemos mais nenhum incidente com Elizabeth pelo resto da noite. Ainda era cedo quando Edward nos levou para casa, com todas as crianças ali nós não queríamos ir tarde. Ele saiu do carro e me ajudou. Depois de fechar a porta ele me trouxe para seus braços enquanto Seth corria para casa.

– Sábado, você é minha. – Ele disse em uma voz baixa, rouca, enquanto distribuía beijos rápidos na minha boca e ao redor dela. Eu queria tanto saber o que ele havia planejado para o próximo final de semana.

– Edward, por favor, me diga o que nós vamos fazer no próximo fim de semana. – Ele continuou a sugar levemente meus lábios.

– Surpresa. – Ele murmurou afastando sua boca da minha por um momento. Um rosnado baixo escapou do meu peito e ele riu contra os meus lábios, finalizando o seu ataque.

– Confie em mim, você não quer arruinar a surpresa. – Ele abriu um sorriso torto para mim e caminhou de volta para o carro dele.

_Eu odeio surpresas. _

_**N/T**_

_Salsicha empanada__1__ - salsicha envolvida com uma massa e em seguida frita._

_Esquadrinhar__2__:_ _**1**__ Examinar com atenção e minúcia. __**2**__ Investigar, pesquisar. __**3**__ Estudar, analisar __**4**__ Vigiar. __**5**__ Procurar._

_Ovações__3__- aclamações públicas, aplausos destinados a alguém ou a algo;_

_Breadsticks__4_ _- é um tipo de pão de procedência italiana, crocante e de forma fina __alargada._


	18. 18 Tome cuidado com o Azul

**Translator: V**

**Chapter 18: Beware of the Blue**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Tome cuidado com o Azul**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Elizabeth?" Eu pedi permissão para entrar batendo gentilmente na porta do seu quarto. Eu ouvi um barulho de pés se arrastando por trás da porta e esperei um momento antes de abri-la devagar. Ela já estava deitada na cama; a colcha rosa florida estava puxada até o pescoço. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Eu andei até a beira da cama e me sentei. Ela não abriu os olhos no momento, fingindo dormir. Eu suspirei longamente e decidi que ela iria ouvir o que eu tinha que dizer, admitindo estar ouvindo ou não.

"Meu bem, Bella não quer substituir sua mãe." Eu sussurrei afastando seu cabelo da sua testa. "Ela só quer ser sua amiga. Eu sempre pensei que você era como sua mãe." Elizabeth fungou, mas ainda assim não abriu os olhos. "Sua mãe sempre dava a alguém uma chance quando a conhecia. Ela nunca julgava precipitadamente e sempre olhava para quem a pessoa era por dentro." A testa de Elizabeth enrugou-se, e ela fechou os olhos com mais firmeza e eu podia dizer que ela estava lutando contras as lágrimas.

Eu passei minhas mãos por sob os braços dela e a trouxe para o meu colo. Suas mãozinhas se fecharam ao redor do meu pescoço e eu a segurei mais perto. Seus soluços silenciosos me afligiam com cada tremor do corpo frágil dela. Eu realmente não sabia o que mais podia dizer. Eu não podia ficar bravo com ela por não querer Bella por perto. Liz era leal e seria quase impossível fazê-la entender que ela não estava traindo sua mãe deixando Bella entrar em nossas vidas.

_Ela tem nove anos de idade._ Isso era ser jovem demais para qualquer criança ter que lidar com os problemas pelos quais ela passava. Eu a segurei mais perto de mim, o cheiro do xampu de sua mãe assaltando meus sentidos quando eu afundei meu rosto no seu cabelo, deixando-a chorar até que ela se deixou abater nos meus braços. Seus soluços logo diminuíram e depois sua respiração regular me deixou saber que ela havia adormecido. _Eu não sei o que mais eu poderia ter dito a ela_. Ela tinha uma ideia preconcebida de que Bella queria exterminar a memória de sua mãe. Aquilo não poderia ser mais distante da verdade. Uma vez que Liz visse aquilo, aquelas barreiras que ela havia levantado iriam cair. _Eu espero._

Eu beijei sua testa suavemente e a pus de volta na cama. Suas bochechas molhadas com as lágrimas e meu coração se partiu em mais alguns pedaços pela dor pela qual ela estava passando. A maneira que ela se revoltava era a sua única autodefesa e eu achava difícil me irritar com ela. Eu suspirei internamente enquanto fechava a porta, deixando uma fresta aberta.

Eu entrei na cozinha, sem ligar a luz para pegar uma cerveja na geladeira. Eu pulei e me virei quando eu estava a meio caminho e a luz foi acesa. Alice estava parada presunçosamente na porta, encostada no batente. Eu respirei calmamente e me voltei para a geladeira.

"Como foi o jantar?" Perguntei, pegando uma cerveja e a oferecendo outra. Ela sacudiu a cabeça abrindo o armário e tirou uma taça.

"Foi muito bom. Você deveria levar Bella lá qualquer hora." Alice comentou quando eu lhe passei a garrafa de vinho e ela encheu seu copo.

"Aonde você foi?" Eu abri a tampa da minha garrafa e sorvi longamente.

"Jasper me levou para o Running Iron." Ela disse me devolvendo a garrafa de vinho para guardar. "Ele esta pensando em comprá-lo." A surpresa era evidente no meu rosto quando eu olhei para ela.

"Isso não mais como uma taberna local?" Perguntei, imaginando se Jasper estava mudando a direção do seu plano nos negócios. Ela riu descontraidamente com a minha observação.

"Sim, é um bar e restaurante, mas eu acho que ele gosta porque o lembra do Texas." Eu franzi as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, confuso pela forma que ele conseguiria ir de administrar um restaurante elegante a uma taberna.

"E por que isso?"

"O local tem um toque de velho-oeste, é decorado com diversas antiquarias de caubóis. Por Deus, lá tem botas penduradas no teto!" Ela sacudiu a cabeça com uma risadinha. "A comida era realmente boa e é um lugar bem movimentado. Ele pensa que com uma leve renovada o lugar pode atrair um público maior." Ela deu de ombros e tomou outro gole de vinho. "De qualquer maneira, é sempre uma boa ideia diversificar os seus investimentos."

"Como foi sua noite com Bella?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Eu não consegui conter o largo sorriso que brotou nos meus lábios enquanto eu contava a ela sobre o jantar e eu a provoquei dizendo que Jasper poderia ter uma boa concorrente se tratando de comida.

"Eu fico muito feliz por ela parecer ser aquilo pelo qual você tem esperado, Edward." Alice disse com em um tom de voz alegre. "Não se preocupe com Liz, ela vai ficar bem."

"Ela disse alguma coisa a você?"

"É. Ela disse que Bella gritou com ela, mas depois de um certo estímulo eu consegui tirar dela o porquê. Eu a deixei saber que se ela tivesse falado comigo daquela maneira eu teria batido nela." Eu sorri sabendo que Alice latia mas não mordia quando se tratava dos meus filhos; mas se fosse realmente preciso então eu não me oporia ao método dela.

"Ela é muito orgulhosa, então levará um certo tempo até que ela admita que estava errada, mas ela sabe que o que ela fez foi errado." Alice reassegurou. Eu não podia deixar de pensar que nós já havíamos conversado sobre aquilo muitas vezes. Provavelmente já era hora de levar Elizabeth para uma segunda opinião.

"Você vai estar aqui na segunda-feira?" Perguntei para Alice quando me lembrei da entrega que chegaria.

"Pela manhã, por quê?"

"Eu encomendei um colchão novo." Eu disse casualmente, esperando que ela não visse a razão por trás da minha compra.

"Por que você está comprando uma cama nova? A que você tem não é bem nova?" Alice perguntou com um olhar confuso.

"O colchão está deformado." Eu disse, esperando que a minha mentira contida fosse o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer o assunto. Eu deveria ter adivinhado.

"Há quanto tempo você comprou ele?" Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

"Hm… Cinco ou seis anos."

"Ele não têm garantia de dez anos?" Perguntou, seu sorriso ainda maior. Eu dei de ombros e bebi em um gole só, avidamente o resto da minha cerveja, me retirando para o quarto antes que ela tirasse quaisquer conclusões a mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A semana passou rapidamente. Felizmente, minha cama nova chegou sem nenhuma fanfarra da parte da minha irmã implicante. Ela guardou seus comentários para si mesma, mas, havia sempre o hábito de piscar para Bella, demonstrando que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Eu tive que trabalhar em um turno atrás do outro para poder conseguir o final de semana todo livre. Eu queria tudo perfeito em nosso "_encontro_". Eu tinha planejado o jantar e assegurado que todos os pequenos detalhes haviam recebido devida atenção nas últimas horas remanescentes.

Todas as noites após nosso dia juntos, Bella viria para fazer o jantar. Infelizmente, eu tinha de comer e sair correndo na maioria das vezes, mas ainda assim era bom tê-la para cuidar de todos nós. Eu não havia pedido a ela novamente para passar a noite, sabendo que nós teríamos nosso tempo juntos logo. Ela era como uma peça agora mais permanente em nossas vidas e Elizabeth parecia ter cedido em ter Bella e Seth por perto.

No sábado pela manhã eu estava acordado quando dedos aconchegantes tracejavam meus lábios. O cheiro de xampu de morango preenchia o ar. Meus lábios formaram um sorriso à ideia de ter Bella no meu quarto, na minha cama. Eu senti o corpo de Bella ser pressionado ao meu lado quando ela se reclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Minhas mãos automaticamente foram para seus cabelos, mantendo-a perto enquanto eu sentia a sua língua macia roçar meu lábio inferior. Eu abri minha boca para recebê-la com um vago gemido de aprovação. Nossas línguas de acariciaram levemente, a intensidade crescente. Eu a movi para que ela estivesse posicionada completamente embaixo de mim, minha ereção matinal pressionada contra a coxa dela. Felizmente, o edredom encobria seguramente o desejo que eu sentia por ela. Ela se afastou e eu abri meus olhos, encontrando o rosto lindo dela sorrindo para mim.

"Acho que esse tem de ser o meu jeito preferido de acordar de manhã." Eu sussurrei sonolento.

"De tarde." Ela corrigiu e meus olhos faiscaram para o relógio ao lado da cama. Eu grunhi, me dando conta de que eu tinha que levantar agora para conseguir chegar ao jogo a tempo.

"Foi dormir muito tarde?" Ela perguntou quando se afastava para que eu pudesse sair. Eu a segurei com mais força e beijei sua testa.

"Sim, eu estava em uma operação cirúrgica quase até as três da manhã." Eu disse com um bocejo e esfregando os olhos pra acordar. "Eu não quero levantar." Eu me queixei afundando meu rosto no seu cabelo. Ela riu e começou a se pôr de pé. Eu notei a bandagem na sua mão e vi que os pontos deveriam ter sido retirados há dias. Eu estava trabalhando tanto que nos poucos momentos que eu passava com Bella cada noite tinha as atenções voltadas para outras coisas, não a mão dela.

"Você pode pegar a maleta no outro lado da cama?" Eu pedi e me sentei na cama. Ela me dirigiu um olhar questionador, mas fez o que eu pedi, engatinhando sobre a cama e depois jogando a maleta para mim.

"Vem aqui." Eu murmurei. Ela sentou na cama ao meu lado e eu desenfaixei sua mão gentilmente. Tudo havia sarado bem, e eu me senti orgulhoso que aquilo não deixaria uma grande cicatriz. Eu peguei a tesoura e a pinça, cortei a linha e gentilmente puxei da pele dela.

"Pronto, nova em folha." Eu disse trazendo a sua mão mais perto do meu rosto e beijando carinhosamente a palma. "Eu estou muito contente que não vai ficar uma exatamente cicatriz, se ficar realmente uma." Eu murmurei, beijando sua mão mais uma vez. Eu olhei para ela e ela sorriu com ternura, antes que o brilho travesso voltasse aos seus olhos.

"Nós temos muito a fazer hoje." Ela disse brincalhona. Eu resmunguei enquanto ela saiu e puxou a colcha de mim. O ar gelado me fez estremecer e eu olhei para ela quando a ouvi ofegar. Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados e completamente fixados na minha ereção evidente. Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela, fazendo-a corar em tom púrpura e dar meia volta rapidamente, resmungando um pedido de desculpas. Eu ri enquanto me esticava, logo rolando para fora da cama. Andei atrás dela, enlacei-a pela cintura e repousei meu queixo em seu ombro.

"Não há por que ficar envergonhada, amor." Sussurrei, afastando seu cabelo para beijar seu pescoço. Ela riu fracamente e se virou. Seus olhos marrons quentes se fixaram em mim; livres de qualquer vergonha que eu havia visto momentos atrás.

"Alice me disse para arrumar uma bolsa para passar a noite, então eu posso assumir que nosso encontro vai durar até amanhã?" Ela perguntou, tentando esclarecer, e se eu a conhecia bem, ela estava tentando colher mais informações sobre o que nós faríamos. Eu sorri para ela e aquiesci a beijando suavemente depois. Seus lábios macios buscavam pelos meus avidamente enquanto a aproximava de mim. Suas mãos passeavam descendo pela minha barriga e eu as segurei antes que elas alcançassem seu ponto final. Eu gemi contra sua boca me afastando, quebrando nosso beijo.

"Por mais que eu queira continuar isso, eu preciso trocar de roupa para que consigamos chegar ao jogo em tempo. Não fica bem se o treinador chegar atrasado." Eu disse a ela enquanto ela ria docemente, ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo casto na minha bochecha.

"Vá. Eu vou preparar as crianças." Ela se virou rapidamente saindo logo pela porta, me deixando para lidar com o notável problema de como vestir minha Levi's apertada demais com aquela ereção. Eu suspirei frustrado e pensei na noite programada. Minhas dúvidas estavam sempre presente enquanto eu planejava cada detalhe do encontro de hoje. Eu temia estar apressando as coisas ou que talvez eu assumisse muito do nosso relacionamento. Aqueles pensamentos ficaram na minha cabeça enquanto eu me arrumava, mas sempre que eu via Bella nos meus braços, ou nós nos beijando, aquilo parecia certo, então eu afastei as dúvidas.

Após raspar a barba-por-fazer que se tinha se acumulado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas e escovar os dentes, eu joguei um pouco de água no meu cabelo para tentar domar a bagunça em que aquilo havia se tornado durante a noite. Depois de remexer nele por alguns minutos, eu desisti. Minha mãe sempre me faria tentar ajeitá-lo até que ele parece respeitável, mas nunca durava mais do que dez minutos. Apenas tempo o suficiente para sair pela porta para onde ela não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

Eu acabei rindo com aquela lembrança. Eu sentia tanta falta dos meus pais. Eles haviam dado um apoio incrível durante os primeiros anos após a morte de Tanya. Esme amava Tanya e era como se ela tivesse perdido um de seus próprios filhos quando ela morreu. Esme voava de Alaska, indo e vindo quase semanalmente para nos ajudar durante o caos. Eu tinha algum consolo em saber que nós veríamos nossos pais no casamento de Alice e Jasper. Minha mãe havia dito que ela estaria vindo antes do casamento para ajudar Alice com alguns preparativos.

Eu acredito que eu estava completamente ignorante em relação a todo o trabalho por trás de um casamento. Rosalie, Alice, e Tanya haviam planejado o nosso e eu basicamente só havia participado. Eu estava afundando nos meus estudos na época, mas agora eu me sentia como se eu devesse ter me esforçado mais em saber dos detalhes. Se um dia eu me casar de novo, eu não cometerei o mesmo erro.

"Pai! Bella disse que nós temos que ir!" Tony berrou enquanto abriu minha porta e me dirigia um olhar severo. Eu ri e baguncei o cabelo dele quando descíamos as escadas para encontrar o resto da minha família alvoroçada, tentando aprontar tudo.

"E aí, Treinador!" Seth disse com um enorme sorriso desigual.

"Ei, Tempestade. Preparado para o grande jogo?" Perguntei a Seth quando Bella me passou uma xícara de café e um bagel¹, começando a me empurrar para a porta.

"Aham, eu pratiquei a semana toda." Ele disse orgulhosamente e eu sorri, e levemente dei um beliscão na barriga de Bella para fazê-la parar de me empurrar pela porta. Ela riu e se esquivou, me dando uma tapa no braço.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar e eu não vou ser a responsável pelo mau exemplo." Ela bufou me beliscando nas costas. E gargalhei e apressei as crianças para o carro.

"Onde está a Srta. Alice?" Seth perguntou em uma voz fininha enquanto ia para o banco de trás. Eu não tinha certeza, então olhei para Bella.

"Alice foi pegar Jasper, mas disse que estaria no jogo antes que começasse." Bella respondeu a ele rolando os olhos, e eu fechei a porta.

Quando nós já estamos a caminho eu liguei o radio e achei a Disney Channel, o que fez Elizabeth dar um gritinho animado e cantar a música pop entre garotas que tocava. Ambos os garotos gemeram no banco de trás. Eu olhei para Bella e esperei que eles estivessem distraídos o suficiente com aquilo para não ouvir o que falávamos.

"Por que você rolou os olhos?" Perguntei baixinho. Ele olhou para as crianças e depois para mim com um sorriso.

"Seth tem meio que uma quedinha por Alice." Ela sussurrou e depois se sentou normalmente de volta no banco. "Ele não parou de falar nela nas duas ultimas semanas." Eu ri e olhei para as crianças no banco de trás novamente. Elizabeth ainda não havia percebido que o karaokê repentino dela estava levando o irmão dela a loucura. _Ou, talvez ela tenha percebido_. Eu ri com a ideia. Seth fazia eco a irritação de Anthony e eu não podia deixar de sorrir. _Vingança, garotos, talvez vocês pensem bem antes de resolverem ler o diário dela da próxima vez._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O jogo fora longo e fatigante. Tudo que eu queria era que ele acabasse para que eu e Bella pudéssemos ter o nosso encontro. Na nossa última entrada nós só tínhamos mais uma para correr, Tony havia arremessado nas suas três entradas e Seth havia feito sua parte incrivelmente bem não deixando os corredores chegarem até a base nas três vezes que ele arremessara. Eu coloquei James na área de arremesso e ele estava tendo problemas em manter a bola na zona de strike, de qualquer maneira nós já tínhamos duas saídas, graças a um trabalho de campo maravilhoso dos garotos, nós só precisávamos de mais uma saída para terminar o jogo.

Eu podia ouvir Mike nas arquibancadas repreendendo asperamente seu filho e eu queria dar uma lição nele e deixá-lo saber que crianças não trabalhavam melhor sob aquele tipo de encorajamento. Minha única esperança era aliviar a tensão de James conversando com ele. Eu pedi tempo e me adiantei para a área de arremesso. Tony começou correr para fora, mas eu gesticulei para que ele voltasse. Eu me agachei na frente de James e perguntei se ele estava bem. Eu podia ver as lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos seus olhos e ele as esfregou rapidamente.

James aquiesceu com a cabeça, mas não me olhou nos olhos quando seu pai começou com uma nova série de comentários ofensivos porque notou que ele estava enxugando as lágrimas.

"Deixe de ser um bebê chorão e arremesse a droga da bola!" Mike gritou. Eu sacudi a cabeça e me virei para James.

"Não dê atenção a ele. Eu quero que você preste atenção em Tony e em mim, abafe todas as vozes. Tony vai dar a você um sinal em que campo jogar. Se você não gostar avise a ele." Eu pus a mão no ombro dele e ele olhou para mim. "Você consegue, garoto. Não deixe ninguém lhe dizer o contrário." Eu vi que seu nível de confiança subiu e ele se empertigou, acenando firmemente com a cabeça. Eu voltei para o banco dos jogadores e o árbitro voltou com o jogo.

Eu estava na linha lateral quando senti uma presença súbita atrás de mim. Eu assisti com atenção James arremessando. A jogada fora bem feita, então eu gritei meu encorajamento e me virei para encarar Mike.

"O que você disse a ele?"

"Isso é entre nós, Newton." Eu rosnei e me virei enquanto James fazia um arremesso que escapou do batedor. Eu grunhi por estar distraído e não dar o encorajamento que ele precisava. Mike veio para o meu lado na abertura da grade e eu me afastei mais, esperando que James fixasse seu olhar em mim e não no seu pai.

"Está tudo bem, James! O próximo vai ser certeiro!" Instiguei-o, ouvindo Mike rosnar atrás de mim, mas ficar calado. James fez bem o próximo arremesso, mas mesmo assim o árbitro a deu como inválida. Isso acontece o tempo todo. Árbitros não são perfeitos e as regras são que o árbitro dá última palavra.

"OK! Foi erro do árbitro, James!" Eu o encorajei, fazendo o árbitro saber que eu não estava feliz, mas deixaria essa passar e aceitar a decisão dele. Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo por Mike. No instante seguinte Mike estava berrando no rosto do árbitro e o chamando de cego. Tony saiu depressa de perto dos adultos alterados na frente dele e olhou para mim. Eu gesticulei para que ele ficasse ao lado de Seth na primeira base e depois fiquei assistindo enquanto Mike cavava seu próprio buraco. Emmett, que estava no banco, estava logo ao meu lado com o sorriso enorme.

"O Azul não vai aturar isso por muito tempo." Ele riu ao meu lado. Eu sorri confidente ao ver a cena se desenrolar. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer e, honestamente, eu queria ver o árbitro colocar Mike no seu lugar. Eu só interferiria se eles chegassem a agressão física, senão eu iria assistir com uma pontada de satisfação enquanto o árbitro o expulsasse do jogo.

O rosto de Mike ficava cada vez mais vermelho enquanto ele gritava. O árbitro tirou a sua máscara de proteção e fixou o olhar em Mike enquanto ele disparava cada insulto e palavrão que ele conhecia. Eu me encolhi ao pensar na ideia das crianças tendo de ouvi-lo, mas assisti com aprovação quando o árbitro recuou e fez um gesto sobre o ombro, dando a ele o sinal de que estava fora.

"Você está fora daqui!" Ele gritou e então se preparou para o que poderia virar uma briga. Emmett e eu tomamos alguns passos a frente no caso em que tivéssemos que tirar Mike de cima dele. Emmett tinha um sorriso gigante quando se inclinou para o meu lado.

"Vinte paus que o velho derruba o Newton." Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

"Eu não sou estúpido o suficiente para aceitar essa aposta." Eu disse com uma risada. Mike havia esgotado obscenidades para gritar então ele começou a chutar areia nos sapatos do árbitro.

"Isso não é legal." Emmett disse enquanto nós andávamos a passos rápidos até Mike e o afastávamos. Chutar areia no sapato de um árbitro era pior do que cuspir no rosto dele. Nós o arrastamos para trás até que ele tivesse passado pelo portão.

"Seja homem e saia daqui." Emmett rosnou quando Mike começou a tentar nos empurrar para passar. Mike, não querendo bater de frente com Emmett, nos jogou o olhar escarnecedor e marchou para o seu carro. Quando todos viram que ele estava indo embora, exclamações aliviadas vieram de todos os pais na arquibancada. Emmett começou a rir baixinho e me fez um sinal de aprovação antes de voltar para o banco. Eu voltei para a minha posição e o árbitro veio até mim.

"Me desculpe, Treinador Cullen, mas aquele babaca me irritou pela forma que estava perturbando seu jogador. Ele tem sorte de eu não ter chutado a bunda dele." Eu não consegui deixar de sorrir, depois bati no ombro dele.

"Tudo bem. Eu mesmo estava prestes a fazer isso. Posso ter um minuto com meu arremessador?" Eu árbitro concordou e correu de volta para a base, colocando Tony de volta na sua posição. Eu voltei até James, que olhava timidamente para o chão.

"James, não sei preocupe com aquilo." Ele olhou para mim e eu pude ver que ele estava envergonhado. Eu queria sacudir o pai dele e pôr um pouco de juízo naquele imbecil por fazer o seu filho passar por aquilo.

"Ouça, você só tem que arremessar mais dois strikes e o jogo acaba. Você acha que pode fazer isso?" Perguntei dando a ele um sorriso encorajador. Ele abalançou a cabeça afirmando e eu dei um sinal aprovador a ele antes de correr de volta ao campo. Eu podia ouvir Tony dando apoio a ele e eu senti orgulho imenso pelo meu filho. Ele e James não se davam bem, mas em campo ele deixava tudo aquilo de lado pelo bem do time.

James se preparou e fez um strike. Os pais assistindo ficaram todos de pé o apoiando e eu podia quase sentir o quão confidente ele estava enquanto fazia o último arremesso e finalizava o jogo com uma vitória. _Tudo o que ele precisava era que as pessoas acreditassem nele. _

Nós tivemos uma reunião do time logo após o jogo no banco dos jogadores. Quando eu perguntei aos garotos quem deveria pegar a bola do jogo, um grito de "James" veio unânime dos garotos. James parecia extremamente orgulhoso enquanto aceitava a bola de Emmett e então nós os dispensamos. Seth e Anthony foram logo ao trabalho recolhendo todo o equipamento enquanto eu caminhava até as minhas garotas nos bancos. Liz correu e se jogou nos meus braços, depositando um beijo molhado na minha bochecha.

"Parabéns, papai." Ela proclamou se desvencilhando e correndo para ajudar os garotos. Eu andei até Jasper, Alice, e Bella que ainda estavam sentados nas arquibancadas rindo entre si.

"Todos os jogos são assim animados?" Jasper perguntou cumprimentando com um aperto de mão.

"Normalmente não, mas isso acaba acontecendo pelo menos uma vez a cada temporada." Eu disse estendendo uma mão para Bella. Eu a levantei e passei meus braços ao redor se sua cintura, puxando para mais perto. Alice se levantou e começou a quicar excitadamente.

"Bella já pode ir. Suas bolsas já estão no carro então você já pode ir agora se quiser. Nós temos a SUV de Jasper então nós podemos levar as crianças para casa e vocês dois podem ir embora." Eu nunca quis dar um beijo na minha irmã tanto quanto naquele momento, mas aquilo significava que eu teria que soltar Bella, então eu só a agradeci.

"Não vá correndo." Ela assobiou andando rápido até Seth e Tony e passando no ombro uma mochila quase do tamanho dela. Jasper gemeu sonoramente e foi até ela tirando a mochila dela. Bella e eu rimos e eu me virei para olhar nos olhos dela.

"Você está pronta?" Perguntei e ela sorriu timidamente balançando a cabeça.

"Me deixe dar tchau para as crianças primeiro." Bella disse enquanto caminhávamos em direção aos carros com as crianças. Antes que eles começassem com a Expedição do Jasper eles vieram até nós nos dar um abraço. Não me surpreendeu quando Anthony abraçou Bella em torno da cintura e sorriu para ela.

"Se divirta no..."

"Tony!" Eu o interrompi antes que ele estragasse a surpresa. Eu sorri para ele a sacudi a cabeça. "É uma surpresa." Eu lembrei a ele e ele sorriu para mim, passando seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Divirta-se." Ele sussurrou antes de me soltar. Liz veio até mim e me abraçou e depois se virou para Bella. Ela chocou a nós dois quando abraçou Bella pela cintura também. As coisas pareciam estar ficando mais leves entre Bella e Liz, mas ainda havia uma certa distância na relação delas, que eu esperava que fosse reparada eventualmente. Seth resmungou enquanto ia até Bella, que o abraçou enquanto ele ficou completamente parado, os braços caídos ao seu lado. Bella riu e murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido dele, e ele fez uma careta antes de colocar os braços no pescoço e dar um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou e Seth se derreteu e enterrou o rosto no ombro dela. Eu pensei ter ouvido um 'Eu amo você, também' ser murmurado antes que ele se afastasse e entrasse rapidamente no carro de Jasper.

Alice nos empurrou para o meu carro com um leve empurrão e me apertou a mão de Bella na minha. Eu abri a porta para ela; ela sentou no banco de couro e sorriu para mim. Eu não pude me conter ao me abaixar e dar um beijo nos seus lábios cheios. Eu me afastei enquanto a cabeça dela voltava ao encosto do banco com um sorriso distante. Ela era tão linda e no momento eu soube que o que eu havia programado seria maravilhoso. Eu não queria nada além de manter aquele sorriso nela pelo resto do dia e talvez mais algumas vezes pela manhã, também.

Ela não me perguntou nada enquanto nos dirigíamos pela Highway One na em direção a Monterey. Nós saíamos da auto-estrada e nos dirigimos para o embarcadouro e estacionamos.

"Nós vamos jantar no Wharf de novo?" Ela perguntou com um vago sorriso. Eu sacudi a cabeça e dirigi um sorriso torto a ela.

"Você vai ver." Eu disse dando a volta e abrindo a porta para ela. Eu peguei as bolsas no porta-malas e peguei a mão dela a guiando até o cais. Quando nós chegamos a entrada, eu tirei a minha chave e a coloquei no cadeado.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou, sem entender o que nós estávamos fazendo ali no lugar de saída dos barcos. Eu a levei pela passarela, segurando a mão dela para que ela não tropeçasse e acabasse caindo na água. Nós paramos em frente do Esme e eu olhei para ela quando ela finalmente começou a entender.

"Esse é o seu barco?" Ela disse admirada e eu sorri aquiescendo.

"Bem-vindo ao Esme." Eu disse entrando no barco, depois me virei para ela e ofereci minha mão para ajudá-la com a escada. Bella colocou sua mão na minha hesitantemente e eu a icei até o convés. Ela parecia um pouco apreensiva e eu não pude controlar o sorriso que se formou no meu rosto.

"Você tem noção de que eu não tenho coordenação, sim?" Ela perguntou quando barco oscilou e ela se segurou em mim para manter o equilíbrio. Eu me inclinei e dei um beijo suave nela.

"Isso apenas significa que eu vou ter que manter você nos meus braços pelo resto do tempo em que estivermos juntos." Eu disse a agarrando e tomando sua boca novamente. _Essa vai ser uma noite inesquecível._

* * *

**N/T: bagel¹ - pão em forma de anel, muito popular nos Estados Unidos (Ou uma rosquinha mais versátil, em que eles cortam e recheiam, fazem coberturas e etc).**

**Nota da Autora traduzida: **_**Muitas pessoas me perguntaram sobre Jake. Ele vai entrar na história? Sim, vocês o verão novamente. Ele vai causar algum drama? Ainda não sei sobre isso, nós veremos o que ele fará quando finalmente aparecer, mas não será nada muito importante se ele o fizer. Por que ele não está se comunicando com Bella ou ligando para Seth? Hmm, essa é uma boa pergunta. Tenho certeza que ele terá que responder essa pra vocês. Tenham paciência!**_

_**Um árbitro de beisebol muitas vezes é referido como Azul, não me pergunte o porquê, eu também não sei. Talvez porque seus uniformes às vezes são azuis, talvez porque em outras ligas eles sejam chamados de Vermelho, ou Laranja, ou Verde-limão. **_

**Fotos do site da autora (copiem, colem no navegador e tirem os espaços!)**

**- o restaurante Running Iron: http:// obsessingoveredward. webs. com/photos/Holding%20Out%20For%20You/runningiron. jpg**

**- o barco de Edward: **

**http:// obsessingoveredward. webs. com/photos/Holding%20Out%20For%20You/Sailboat. jpg**

**http:// obsessingoveredward. webs. com/photos/Holding%20Out%20For%20You/SailboatInside-1. jpg**

**http:// obsessingoveredward. webs. com/photos/Holding%20Out%20For%20You/SailboatBedroom. jpg**


	19. 19 SNB

**Translator: Carol Quirino**

**Chapter 19: SOTB**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**SNB**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eu me desvencilhei do nosso beijo e sorri para Bella. Seus cílios gentilmente esvoaçaram contra as suas bochechas antes que ela, lentamente, abrisse os olhos e sorrisse de volta. Eu a ajudei a atravessar a plataforma e a subir no convés enquanto ela olhava para tudo em um silêncio atordoante.

- É lindo. – ela sussurrou, correndo sua mão pela retranca¹.

- Ela. – eu corrigi enquanto ela girava e sorria furtivamente para mim.

- Isso significa que eu preciso ter ciúmes? – Bella perguntou com um brilho em seus olhos. Eu caminhei atrás dela e coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura, beijando o seu pescoço suavemente.

- Terrivelmente. – eu sussurrei contra sua pele macia. Ela levantou sua mão e afagou meus cabelos. Eu tive pensamentos de levá-la para baixo e não sair de lá até amanhã, mas olhei para o céu e vi que o sol estava se pondo vagarosamente. Se eu quisesse chegar à Santa Cruz antes que escurecesse, nós precisávamos partir agora. Beijei seu pescoço mais uma vez e peguei sua mão, guiando-a pelo convés.

- Deixe-me te mostrar o lugar e então nós cairemos fora daqui.

- Aonde estamos indo? – ela perguntou gentilmente. A apreensão era evidente em sua voz.

- Você já velejou antes? – Eu evitei sua pergunta enquanto eu a ajudava a descer as escadas. Ela balançou sua cabeça rapidamente.

- Não, eu nunca estive em um veleiro antes, apenas em um grande barco de pesquisa. – ela disse apreensiva.

- Então, nós deveríamos arranjar Dramin pra você, barcos pequenos tendem a balançar mais. – Eu estava feliz por ter conferido se tínhamos esse remédio a bordo quando eu estava preparando o barco mais cedo, essa semana. Eu fui até o armário da cozinha e abri a tranca, pegando a caixa do remédio e entregando a ela um comprimido, lembrando que ela não se dava muito bem com medicação. Ela me olhou com dúvida em seus olhos.

- Irá te ajudar com os enjôos. Até que você saiba qual será a sua reação aos movimentos, é melhor tomá-los como precaução. – expliquei enquanto entregava a ela uma garrafa d'água e ela o engoliu.

- Você não fica enjoado? – ela perguntou e eu ri alegremente.

- Humm... Sim, na primeira vez em que eu estava no barco, eu passei a maior parte do tempo com a minha cabeça pendurada na amurada². – eu admiti, esperando que ela não fizesse a mesma coisa. Ela fez uma leve careta de dor e de nojo e eu sorri, tentando despreocupar sua mente. – Não me incomoda mais. Com algumas pessoas, isso nunca acontece. – Eu balancei a caixa antes de colocá-la de volta no armário.

– Estes irão ajudar. Eu prometo. – eu assegurei. Ela concordou e então caminhou mais para dentro da cabine.

- É... Ela é linda. Que tipo de madeira é essa? – ela perguntou ao passar a mão pela bancada.

- A maioria dos barcos utiliza teca³. Se adapta melhor ao ar salgado do que as outras madeiras. – eu expliquei enquanto ela sorria de volta para mim e eu peguei a sua mão novamente. – Então, essa é a sala de estar e a cozinha. – Eu a levei à proa do barco. – Há dois beliches aqui em frente. – eu disse enquanto a guiava mais adiante e empurrava as cortinas dos dois lados para mostrar o conjunto de beliche e a cama de solteiro do outro lado. Ela balançou a cabeça e abaixou-se para espiar a pequena "área de dormir".

- Então, um beliche é um quarto. – ela refletiu silenciosamente. – É minúsculo. – ela disse enquanto saía. – Eu não consigo imaginar você se espremendo aqui dentro. – eu gargalhei e neguei com a cabeça.

- Aí é onde as crianças dormem. – Eu a puxei para trás. – Esta é a popa**4 **. – eu disse enquanto ela entrava no pequeno banheiro e colocava a cabeça dentro do chuveiro.

- O vaso e o chuveiro estão no mesmo espaço? – ela perguntou, com uma delicada enrugada em sua testa. Eu ri de sua expressão desconcertada.

- Sim, não há muito espaço em 11 metros de barco. – Eu a levei de volta ao pequeno corredor e abri a porta do quarto.

- Aqui é onde iremos dormir essa noite. – eu disse, trazendo-a ao pequeno espaço. A indireta do que estava por vir era evidente e ela sorriu pra mim antes de olhar o quarto em volta. Na suíte tinha uma cama Queen Side com um armário como closet. Havia um baú embutido ao longo da parede direita e em um lado da cama. Tinha uma pequena janela no canto do teto, permitindo a entrada da luz natural do dia. Eu olhei de volta para Bella e seu olhar estava fixo em mim. Ela colocou minha mão em suas costas e pôs sua mão em meu ombro, levantando sua cabeça para encontrar meus olhos mais uma vez.

- É perfeito, Edward. – ela sussurrou, se aproximando e depositando um beijo no meu maxilar. Eu gemi alto ao trazê-la mais pra perto de mim e corri minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos. Eu beijei seus lábios gentilmente e me afastei para vê-la fazendo beicinho. Acariciei seu lábio inferior com o meu polegar, transformando-o em um pequeno sorriso.

- Nós precisamos ir ou não chegaremos ao nosso destino antes do pôr-do-sol. – eu sussurrei, não querendo me afastar dela, mas aquela parte irritante do meu cérebro ficava me lembrando do que eu tinha planejado. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e teve força de vontade suficiente para me puxar de volta ao convés.

- Você não me disse para onde estamos indo. – ela disse enquanto subíamos de volta para o convés.

- Você verá, oh impaciente. – eu disse com um sorriso. Ela suspirou longamente e então sorriu docemente para mim.

- Então, o que você quer que eu faça? – ela perguntou ansiosamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça e trouxe-a junto a mim para o leme.

- É praticamente tudo eletrônico. - eu disse ao ligar o motor e a máquina começou sem problema. A Esme ronronou silenciosamente e eu sorri sozinho, pensando que todo o gasto com o barco valeu a pena.

- Eu sempre pensei que era preciso uma tripulação inteira para navegar um barco. – Bella disse em admiração enquanto zarpávamos.

- Eu não poderia velejar sozinho sem a ajuda da moderna tecnologia. – eu disse, sorrindo pra ela. – Eu posso operar tudo manualmente, mas com o Anthony e a Liz sendo crianças, eu precisava de um barco que me permitiria fazer isso sozinho se eu quisesse. – Nós saímos do porto devagar até que alcançarmos o mar aberto. Eu acionei outro interruptor e a bujarrona 5 desfraldou. Olhei rapidamente para Bella e percebi que ela estava me olhando um tanto quanto confusa ao que eu fazia.

- A bujarrona é esta pequena vela na frente do barco. Ela estabiliza o barco e ajuda a conduzir. Geralmente, ela está levantada sempre que estamos indo para o mar aberto. – eu expliquei enquanto ela concordava com a cabeça e olhava de volta para todos os botões e interruptores no painel. Pressionei outro botão no painel de controle e a vela mestra 6 foi hasteada. Quando o vento impulsionou o barco, eu desliguei o motor.

- Tudo bem, há apenas uma coisa que eu quero que você preste atenção. – eu disse enquanto eu apontava para a vela mestra. – Você está vendo a retranca?

- O que é uma retranca? – ela perguntou ao olhar em direção ao que eu estava apontando. Eu soltei uma leve risada, lembrando a mim mesmo que há uma linguagem totalmente diferente enquanto se está a bordo de um barco.

- É a parte da vela mestra que está paralela ao convés. Se o vento mudar, então eu vou precisar ajustar a direção da vela. Se você não estiver prestando atenção e como ela se desloca muito rápido, ela pode derrubar você do barco. – ela ficou apavorada enquanto eu falava. Eu não pude evitar rir um pouco. – Não se preocupe. Eu irei gritar "Está se deslocando" se você estiver perto da retranca. – ela concordou, grata por eu não atirá-la ao mar. Eu estendi minha mão a ela e ela ficou na minha frente, manuseando a roda do leme com os dedos. A brisa suave levou o seu cabelo ao meu rosto e eu o empurrei para o lado, enquanto descansava o meu queixo no ombro dela.

- Parece que nós estamos indo em direção a Santa Cruz? – ela perguntou e eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Eu encostei o meu nariz em sua nuca e pus meus lábios em seu ouvido.

- Porque é para lá que estamos indo. – eu sussurrei contra o seu ouvido. Dei um pequeno beijo em sua orelha. Um arrepio transpassou o corpo dela e eu sorri com o efeito que tinha sobre ela. Me afastei e me virei para ativar o piloto automático antes de levá-la comigo para descermos até a espreguiçadeira dupla acolchoada atrás do leme. Ela se aconchegou ao meu lado enquanto eu gentilmente brincava com o seu cabelo. Nós não dissemos nada; em vez disso, nós aproveitamos o sol contra os nossos rostos e o silêncio do barco ao se mover suave e silenciosamente através das ondas do oceano.

Depois de um tempo, pude sentir a sua respiração profunda e sorri comigo mesmo, lembrando que ela era fraca para remédios. Não me surpreendeu que o Dramin tivesse a feito dormir. Na verdade, funcionou muito bem, assim ela pôde tirar um bom sono antes do jantar, me dando tempo para arrumar tudo. Eu a segurei por um longo tempo, assistindo-a dormir até que nós estivéssemos mais ou menos na metade do caminho à baía. Eu escorreguei devagar debaixo dela e, cuidadosamente, deitei a cadeira até que ela estivesse deitada. Peguei um cobertor leve e o coloquei sobre a sua forma parada e então desci para o convés baixo.

Tirei o jantar que foi deixado por Alice antes do jogo de hoje. Eu pedi que ela passasse no Favaloro´s e Nino preparou um dos seus famosos canelones. Coloquei a comida em uma panela pequena e a cobri com papel alumínio, pondo-a no forno. Depois, preparei uma salada, para então juntar tudo que eu iria precisar para arrumar a mesa.

Subi de volta para o convés e dei uma olhada em Bella. Ela não tinha se mexido, então desci e terminei de arrumar o jantar. Havia pãezinhos frescos da padaria próxima ao Favaloro's e fiz uma nota mental de agradecer a Alice por pensar em todos os detalhes. Eu percebi os pequenos toques que ela tinha adicionado por toda a cabine. Como a dúzia de rosas colocadas em um cubby*****por toda a vigia 7, preso para que não houvesse perigo de batermos com o balanço das ondas grandes. Ela trouxe pratos decentes e taças de vinho de casa. Eu ri ao lembrar dos pratos plásticos da Barbie e dos Transformers que atualmente habitavam o armário da cozinha. _Não tão romântico assim_.

Desliguei o forno, corri para o convés e montei a mesa dobrável da cabine do piloto. Olhando em volta, notei que nós estávamos chegando ao nosso destino, então, voltei para o leme e desativei o piloto automático, e abaixei a vela principal e a bujarrona. Senti mãos quentes embaixo da minha camisa e em volta do meu estômago, enquanto Bella pressionava seu corpo contra o meu. Esfreguei uma das mãos contra as suas por cima da minha camisa.

- Você tirou um bom sono, amor? – perguntei, ao me virar e beijar o topo da sua cabeça. Senti que ela concordou às minhas costas.

- Desculpa. Eu simplesmente não consegui manter os meus olhos abertos por muito tempo. – eu ri e levou um minuto para eu provocá-la.

- É porque você é fraca para remédio. Aquele Dramin nocauteou você. – Liguei o motor e movi para perto do porto de Santa Cruz. – Como está o seu estômago? – perguntei sobre o meu ombro. Bella esgueirou-se sob o meu braço, assim ela estava pressionada contra o meu peito, enquanto ela olhava para mim.

- Eu me sinto fantástica. - ela disse com um pequeno sorriso e subiu na ponta dos seus pés e beijou os meus lábios suavemente. Eu dei a ela outro rápido selinho, enquanto nos movíamos para onde eu achava que seria um bom ponto para ancorar, longe o suficiente da costa para se ter um pouco de privacidade, mas perto o bastante para ver as luzes da plataforma8. Desliguei o motor e pressionei os botões para liberar a âncora.

- Você está com fome? - eu perguntei, enquanto a levava em direção a mesa que eu tinha montado na cabine do piloto. Ela concordou com a cabeça ao se sentar em seu lugar e eu desci para buscar o jantar. Depois que estava tudo pronto, me sentei próximo a ela. O vento estava quase totalmente parado e o sol já começava a se por, colorindo o céu em tons de rosa e laranja.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. - Bella disse ao provar o cannelloni. Ela fechou os olhos e saboreou o pedaço, então abriu os olhos e eu vi um pequeno brilho em seu olhar. - Favaloro's? - Eu sorri e concordei.

- Eu não queria arruinar o nosso encontro com a minha culinária. - brinquei enquanto servia uma taça de vinho e alcançava a ela. Ela levantou sua taça para mim e eu sorri, levantando minha taça até a dela.

- A uma linda noite. - ela disse, batendo de leve a sua taça na minha.

- A um bonito novo relacionamento. - eu sussurrei de volta, enquanto tomava um longo gole do meu copo, receoso de olhar para a sua reação por eu estar colocando em palavras o que nós estávamos tendo nas últimas semanas. Eu larguei minha taça e vi que seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus. Ela inclinou-se na mesa e eu a encontrei no meio do caminho ao que nossos lábios se encontraram em um vagaroso beijo.

Eu a tirei de seu lugar e a pus no meu colo, enquanto eu aprofundava a nossa conexão. Ela suspirou suavemente em minha boca quando nossas línguas se encontraram. Minha mão viajou para a sua coxa, aproximando-a, enquanto minha outra mão enroscava-se em seus cabelos. Eu queria devorá-la naquele momento, mas ela se afastou, plantando um suave beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Ela se virou e pegou o meu garfo da mesa e me alimentou com algo que estava no meu prato. Eu não estava prestando atenção no que ela estava pondo em minha boca, porque tudo que eu podia provar era ela em minha língua. Nós terminamos o jantar com ela segura em meu colo, alimentando nós dois com o garfo em sua mão. Eu não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe de suas pernas e de suas costas. Me tomou tudo de mim não jogá-la em meu ombro e terminar a noite do baixo convés.

- Este é o Farol de Santa Cruz? - Bella perguntou, afastando os meus pensamentos de homem das cavernas. Eu concordei e a levantei para que nós pudéssemos ir até a outra cadeira dupla na proa do barco. Peguei a garrafa de vinho, enquanto ela pegava as nossas taças e nós deitamos na espreguiçadeira dupla. Servi os nossos copos e entreguei um a ela, ao que ela se enroscou ao meu lado e eu ouvi um satisfeito suspiro, o que me fez sorrir mais ainda.

- Você está familiarizada com uma Cecaelia 9? - eu perguntei a Bella, enquanto assistíamos o sol desaparecer dentro do oceano.

- Você quer dizer uma bruxa do mar? - ela perguntou com uma pequena risada, aproximando o seu rosto do meu.

- Você está assistindo muito a Disney, mas sim, um polvo-sereia. - eu sussurrei suavemente em seu ouvido quando ela virou de volta para ver o farol na colina. - Há uma lenda que é contada a respeito do primeiro guarda do farol.

- Oooo, eu adoro histórias de terror. - ela disse animadamente, ansiosa para que eu continuasse.

- Esta é uma história de amor. - eu disse, correndo minha mão para cima e para baixo de seu braço.

- Por favor, conte. - ela me encorajou, enquanto tomava um gole de sua taça e a colocava de volta no chão.

- Uma Cecaelia resgatou o capitão de um navio condenado que bateu nas rochas e o trouxe para a costa. Ele era o único sobrevivente. Ela cuidou dele, mas se escondia quando ele acordava, receosa que ele achasse a sua aparência repulsiva. - eu sussurrei contra seu cabelo e coloquei a minha taça no chão do outro lado.

- Quando ele recobrou a consciência, ele saiu em busca de comida, finalmente descobrindo o seu choro na praia. Ela era bonita, mas ele tinha medo dos seus tentáculos no lugar de pernas. - Coloquei meus braços ao redor dela e a trouxe para mais perto.

- Ela o assegurou que ela não queria lhe fazer mal, explicando que ela havia o resgatado, mas que no processo, tinha se separado de seu povo. Ela o ajudou a encontrar comida e fez alguns remédios, que ajudaram a fortalecê-lo de novo. Durante este tempo, o capitão começou a se apaixonar por ela. Ela começou a ser chamada por ele como Cília. - Bella olhou para mim e plantou doces beijos ao longo da minha mandíbula. Eu tentei me lembrar aonde eu tinha parado, mas eu estava tão envolvido no que ela estava fazendo para me preocupar.

- Ele se apaixonou por ela? - ela perguntou e eu concordei, apertei os seus ombros levemente.

- Uh... Sim. - eu gaguejei, relembrando onde eu estava. - Tendo se apaixonado por ele também, Cília concordou em ir até a cidade, disfarçada como a esposa dele, "caminhando" em seus tentáculos com um longo vestido preto, que escondia as suas origens aquáticas. Histórias entre os moradores da cidade e os pescadores começaram silenciosamente a circular sobre a nova esposa do capitão, que ela freqüentemente sumia em longos períodos de tempo, que ela nunca aparecia em público, e que ela, algumas vezes, era vista encharcando-se na água. - Tomei um longo fôlego e olhei para o oceano enquanto a luz do farol começava a girar, iluminando a beira do mar.

- Um dia, um pequeno grupo de pescadores seqüestrou Cília. Dias depois, eles anonimamente revelaram ao capitão onde sua esposa estava. Ela foi acorrentada a lanterna, no topo do farol, onde ela tinha sido humilhada e muito espancada. Quando o capitão chegou para resgatá-la, os machucados de Cília eram tão graves que ela morreu em seus braços. - Bella sorveu um suspiro e olhou para cima, para os meus olhos.

- Que horrível. - Bella suspirou. Eu balancei a cabeça, em concordância, antes de retornar à minha história.

- Afetado com o sofrimento, ele carregou o seu corpo morto para dentro da água, afogando intencionalmente a si mesmo no processo. Dias depois de isso ter acontecido, um navio bateu durante uma tempestade noturna, próximo a pequena cidade onde o capitão e Cília viveram. Quando o grupo de resgate chegou, eles descobriram que todos os marinheiros a bordo, entre eles os que haviam seqüestrado Cília, tinham sido torturados e feridos, tendo seus membros arrancados, literalmente, um por um. Desde então, dizem que o capitão é visto carregando Cília subindo e descendo as escadas do farol, gemendo de dor pelo seu amor perdido. - eu sussurrei a última parte e senti Bella tremer ao meu lado. Após alguns minutos, seus lindos olhos castanhos olharam para os meus.

- Você se identificou com essa história? - ela perguntou calmamente, quase que a contragosto. Eu esfreguei seus braços, dando a entender que a sua pergunta não tinha me incomodado.

- Sim. - eu admiti calmamente. - Eu ouvi a lenda um pouco depois da Tanya ter morrido. Eu invejei o capitão por ter conseguido dar fim a sua dor. Ele tomou o caminho fácil para sair do seu sofrimento. - Olhei para longe, não querendo ver a dor que eu tinha certeza que estava em seus olhos.

- O que o motivou a continuar?

- Sinceramente? Elizabeth e Anthony. - eu disse, ao olhar finalmente para ela. A dor que eu esperava ver não estava lá, ao invés disso, ela olhou para mim carinhosamente e isso me pareceu sincero.

- Me conte mais sobre ela. - Bella sussurrou e uma onda de desejo me inundou, mas dessa vez não foi pela minha esposa que se foi, mas pela linda mulher que estava na minha frente. - Ela era bonita. Eu vi as fotos sobre a lareira. - ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim, ela era. Mas, o mais importante, é que ela era uma mãe adorável. Ela me disse que o seu tempo mais valioso eram os momentos que ela podia vislumbrar dentro da alma das nossas crianças. Ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo criando oportunidades para eles desenvolverem o que eles eram. Ela nunca pressionou para o que ela queria deles, mas sim os guiava pelo caminho e assistia pacientemente enquanto eles descobriam sobre si mesmos. Eles eram jovens, mas ela ajudou a moldar Anthony dentro de sua compaixão infantil que ele é. E, apesar de Liz poder ser teimosa e determinada, ela é forte e leal assim como a sua mãe. - eu terminei e então esperei pela dor que geralmente acompanhava as palavras que falavam sobre ela._ Elas nunca vieram._

- Eu acho que eu teria gostado dela. - Bella disse e eu ria sobre sua observação.

- Alice pensa que ela teria te adorado. - eu disse, ao relembrar minha conversa com Alice outro dia. - Obrigado. - eu sussurrei e beijei sua testa.

- Pelo quê? - ela perguntou e eu me trouxe seu rosto próximo ao meu assim ela estava olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

- Por me deixar falar sobre a Tanya e não fazer isso ser desconfortável.

- Eu nunca irei tentar substituir Tanya em seu coração ou com os seus filhos. Eu sei que você a amou profundamente. Eu só espero que você possa arranjar um pequeno espaço para mim. - Seus olhos voltaram para os meus lábios e eu senti uma repentina vontade de beijá-la novamente.

- Eu já arranjei. - eu sussurrei ao tomar seus lábios em um suave beijo. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo e eu a coloquei em meu colo, sentando-a com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo. Corri minhas mãos pelas suas pernas e massageei suas coxas, antes de seguir para a bainha de sua camiseta. Corri meus dedos por debaixo de sua blusa ao longo do cós de seus jeans, enquanto nosso beijo se tornava mais intenso. Eu me inclinei para frente, empurrando ela para uma posição sentada e escorreguei nós dois para a ponta da cadeira. Eu me levantei com ela, sem quebrar o nosso beijo, e ela colocou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Ela cruzou seus tornozelos e minhas mãos foram para o seu bumbum, pressionando-a junto a mim.

Quebrei o beijo, assim eu não tropeçaria nas cordas de sustentação10, enquanto eu fazia o caminho para a cabine. Sua pequena boca quente foi para o meu pescoço e eu rosnei baixo no meu peito, quando ela mordeu minha orelha de leve. Desci as escadas sem cair e apertei nós dois no vão da porta do quarto principal.

Coloquei Bella de pé, minha boca encontrando a dela de novo com um beijo tão intenso que parecia que iria nos queimar. Eu senti todas as ondas de desejo por ela que eu estava segurando se soltarem em mim. Seus dedos dançavam em meu peito e que não percebi que ela tinha desabotoado todos os botões até que ela estava tirando a camiseta pelos meus ombros.

Ela se afastou e eu odiei a perda de contado. Tentei alcançá-la de novo, mas ela pôs a mão em meu peito, me empurrando, até que eu estivesse sentado na cama. Eu assisti em deslumbramento Bella passando a blusa sobre sua cabeça e deixando-a cair no chão. Ela tirou suas sandálias e desabotoou e desceu o zíper do seu jeans rapidamente, deslizando-o em seu esbelto quadril. Ela ficou em frente a mim com um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de cetim e renda e eu nunca vi algo tão sexy.

Estiquei o braço a ela e ela entrou no meu abraço. Minha cabeça descansou em seus seios, enquanto eu beijava ao longo do seu estômago, suas mãos em meu cabelo. Ela puxou minha cabeça pelos cabelos até que eu, relutantemente, me inclinei para olhar para ela.

- Edward... – ela sussurrou e eu percebi naquele momento o quanto eu adorava ouvir o meu nome saindo de seus lábios. – Faça amor comigo. – Meu coração voou com essa esplendorosa mulher pedindo-me para fazê-la minha. Eu confirmei com a cabeça e ela se curvou e beijou suavemente os meus lábios. Tirei meus sapatos e a puxei para cima de mim, ao deslizar mais pra cima da cama com ela, nunca separando nossos lábios.

Nossas pernas estavam em um emaranhado, enquanto minhas mãos desciam as suas costas. Eu abri o fecho do seu sutiã e ela parou por uma fração, deixando-o cair em meu peito. Com pressa, ela esticou os braços e atirou-o no chão, colocando sua boca de volta à minha e pressionando seus mamilos intumescidos em meu peito. Sua boca ficou mais insistente contra a minha e eu a beijei fortemente, nosso desejo se desenvolvendo com intensidade. Ela colocou suas pernas em cada lado meu e sentou. Eu fui para alcançá-la, mas ela escorregou o seu corpo até que ela abriu os botões da minha calça e eu estava tirando-a rapidamente. Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso, enquanto ela me olhava e enganchou seus dedos no elástico da minha boxer e a tirou indo para o chão, tirando as minhas meias no caminho.

Quando elas estavam fora, ela caminhou para cima do meu corpo e eu gemi quando ela parou e beijou ao longo do meu membro. Eu puxei-a rapidamente e inverti nossas posições.

- Hoje à noite, não, amor. – eu sussurrei nos seus lábios e senti um pequeno amuo vindo dela. – Deixe-me venerar você do jeito que você foi feita para ser venerada. – eu pedi. Ela concordou, me puxando para baixo para atacar minha boca novamente. Eu dei um leve sorriso com a impaciência dela, e então continuei plantando beijos de boca aberta em seu pescoço, em sua clavícula e entre os seus seios.

Eu beijei o caminho até o seu ansiado mamilo, passando minha língua em volta dele e então me afastando para soprar ar frio nele. Bella tremeu embaixo de mim, enquanto seu mamilo endurecia ainda mais. Prendi meus lábios ao redor dessa sua carne dura e a senti macia com a minha boca quente, ao que ela gemia suavemente e enterrava suas mãos em meu cabelo. Sua pele estava tão macia sob o toque das minhas mãos. Eu tracei as curvas de seus seios, desci para seu estômago, alternando para provar o seu outro mamilo.

Meus dedos foram para a última peça de roupa que ainda estava nela, escorregando para baixo do elástico, enquanto minha boca viajava para o seu estômago.

- Por favor, Edward. – ela pediu, levantando o seu quadril, enquanto eu abaixava as suas pernas vagarosamente.

- Você é tão bonita, Bella. – Eu respirei contra o seu estômago, ao viajar cada vez mais para baixo de seu corpo, meu nariz correndo através das mechas macias que cobriam o seu sexo. Ela soltou o meu cabelo e eu a vi levando suas mãos para cima do seu estômago e sobre os seus seios atrevidos. Eu gemi ao mergulhar para baixo e corri minha língua em seu centro aquecido. Bella arqueou suas costas e suas mãos foram para os seus cabelos, enquanto eu provava o botão inchado, tomando-o ternamente entre meus dentes e chupando-o suavemente. Ela tinha um sabor incrível e tudo que eu queria era me perder nesse prazer para sempre, experimentando e cheirando seus doces sucos, enquanto eles saiam dela.

Eu separei suas dobras com os meus dedos e cuidadosamente trilhei sua entrada antes de deslizar para dentro dela. Ela arfou com a sensação e eu continuei massageando suas paredes e chupando seu conjunto de nervos, adicionando outro dedo para aumentar o seu prazer.

Eu girei o meu dedo mais adiante e achei o ponto que eu sabia que traria rapidamente a ela o seu alívio. Eu massageei o seu ponto G a cada estocada. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida e eu fiquei duro pensando em seu orgasmo que estava próximo. Eu senti suas paredes começaram a se contraírem e deixei o seu clitóris para ver seu rosto quando ela chegasse ao ápice. Seus olhos se conectaram aos meus e ela soltou um pequeno choramingo, enquanto era dominada pelas ondas de seu clímax.

Quando o seu tremor diminuiu para pequenos arrepios, eu tirei os meus dedos vagarosamente e a beijei uma última vez antes de subir sobre o seu corpo. Um preguiçoso sorriso embelezava seus lábios inchados e eu me inclinei para beijá-la suavemente. Ela atacou minha boca, me puxando para cima dela até que eu estivesse entre suas pernas. Meu membro pulsante estava pressionado nela, mas eu queria ver seus olhos quando eu a penetrasse.

- Isabella. – eu sussurrei em seus lábios, fazendo-a olhar para mim. Afastei uma mecha perdida do seu cabelo, que tinha caído em sua testa. Seus braços moveram-se sinuosamente para em volta da minha cintura e seus dedos foram um pouco mais além, cravando-se em meu traseiro, trazendo-me para mais junto dela.

- Edward. – ela pediu com seus olhos. Eu sustentei o seu olhar enquanto eu deslizava vagarosamente para dentro dela. Ela estava quente e molhada para mim e eu achei que teria de pensar em outra coisa, além de onde a minha metade de baixo estava agora mergulhada, então me concentrei em seus lindos olhos. Quando eu estava totalmente dentro, eu me segurei por um tempo, tentando não me perder como um adolescente.

Ela sorriu docemente para mim e eu beijei sua boca suavemente, enquanto eu começava a me mover devagar. Seu quadril se levantou para se encontrar com o meu em cada investida e eu estava perdido na sensação dela envolvida completamente em mim. Quebrei nosso beijo e enterrei minha testa em seu ombro, beijando a sua clavícula de leve, enquanto eu pegava o ritmo. Sua respiração tornou-se mais irregular e eu sorri para mim mesmo sabendo que ela estava perto de novo. Fiquei um pouco aliviado porque eu não iria durar muito também.

Arrastei minha mão ao longo do seu corpo e em volta do seu quadril, até que eu prendi o joelho e trouxe sua perna para cima do meu quadril. Nós dois gememos com o ângulo que eu a estava penetrando. Era mais fundo e depois de algumas investidas, eu a senti me apertar, então eu me soltei, sentindo o clímax vindo forte e rápido depois de ter sido repreendido por muito tempo. Nós alcançamos o ápice ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos cravados na parte inferior das minhas costas, enquanto ela me mantinha dentro dela e nos entregamos as ondas de prazer que nos cercavam.

Nós nos deitamos ofegantes nos braços um do outro, enquanto eu tentava tirar um pouco de peso de cima dela. Ela beijou o meu pescoço vagarosamente e me puxou para cima dela. Eu troquei de posição; saí de cima dela, assim a maior parte do meu peso estava pressionado no seu lado. Abri meus olhos para encontrá-la me encarando intensamente. Ela subiu e acariciou meu maxilar e eu peguei sua mão, beijando a sua palma.

Qualquer coisa que nós pensássemos em dizer parecia diminuir a incrível experiência que nós tínhamos dividido, então nós não dissemos nada. Ao invés disso, nós deitamos nos braços um do outro, beijando e explorando um ao outro com nossas mãos e bocas até que nós estávamos os dois calmos para dormir com o gentil balançar do barco.

* * *

**N/T: ****RETRANCA: vara longa que é presa no fundo do barco e que é movimentada para mudar a posição da vela.**

**2**** AMURADA: prolongamento do costado da embarcação, acima do convés descoberto.**

**3**** TECA: árvore originária da Índia.**

**4**** POPA: parte de trás de um barco.**

**5**** BUJARRONA: Vela triangular içada à proa da embarcação.**

**6**** VELA MESTRA: É a vela principal e maior do veleiro.**

**7**** VIGIA: abertura circular no costado do navio.**

*** Cubby: uma caixa, com algumas divisórias**

**8**** PLATAFORMA: passagem feita de tábuas de madeiras, especialmente em uma praia ou próxima à água.**

**9**** CECAELIA: é a combinação da cabeça, braços e torso de uma mulher e, da cintura para baixo, os tentáculos de um polvo formando um tipo de sereia, mas é mais conhecida popularmente na mitologia como uma bruxa do mar.**

**10**** Essas cordas de sustentação sustentam o mastro e as velas do barco. Não encontrei o nome específico.**

**Nota da Autora traduzida: **

_**Então, pessoal, o título SNB significa... SEXO NO BARCO! Isso mesmo! Entretanto, essa denominação deveria mesmo ficar reservada para o próximo capítulo. O que eles fizeram nesse aqui foi FANB (fazer amor no barco).**_

_**A história sobre o Capitão e a Bruxa do Mar foi uma lenda que encontrei pela internet e adaptei conforme eu precisava.**_

_**Deixem suas reviews!**_


	20. 20 Amor no Barco

**Translator: Miss Bee**

**Chapter 20: Boat Lovin'**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. OOE just gets to play with SM's characters occasionally.**

* * *

**Tradutora: Miss Bee**

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer detém todos os direitos sobre Twilight. A OOE, autora dessa história, apenas brinca com os personagens ocasionalmente, e nós apenas traduzimos. **

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Amor no Barco **

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Eu acordei sentindo uma cosquinha em meu nariz e em meus lábios. Sem abrir os olhos, levei minha mão até o rosto e corri os nós dos dedos sobre meu nariz para aliviar a coceira que tinha me tirado do meu sono agradável. Deixei minha mão cair de volta no travesseiro acima da minha cabeça e suspirei profundamente, tentando voltar para onde eu estava momentos atrás. Senti a mesma cócega de antes percorrer a parte interna do meu braço e as cobertas moveram-se até que ela circulou o meu mamilo. Eu abri os olhos lentamente, e os franzi com a inundação de luz que entrava pela cabine, vinda da escotilha no teto.

Enquanto meus olhos tentavam se ajustar, eu senti a mesma cócega correr pela minha barriga e por sobre meu quadril, que agora estava exposto. Quando ela passou para o interior da minha coxa, meus olhos se abriram e eu encontrei Edward sorrindo maliciosamente para mim ao pé da cama, envolto em um roupão de banho verde. Eu joguei as cobertas para o lado e vi que ele tinha uma rosa vermelha em sua mão. Ele lentamente traçou a rosa ao longo da minha perna antes de levar a flor até o nariz e inspirar seu aroma.

- Eu adoro como seus lábios têm a mesma tonalidade que essa rosa, mas são duas vezes mais macios. - Edward disse com um sorriso distante antes de subir engatinhando pela extensão do meu corpo. Ele pairou por cima de mim por um momento até que trouxe a rosa para traçar a lateral da minha bochecha. Eu fechei os olhos e aproveitei a sensação.

- Bom dia, amor. - Ele sussurrou e se inclinou, beijando meus lábios suavemente. As lembranças da noite anterior inundaram minha mente com a maneira que ele estava me tocando. Meus braços se envolveram em suas costas e eu o puxei para baixo, querendo sentir todo seu corpo contra o meu enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Uma leve risada escapou de seus lábios e ele se afastou e sorriu para mim.

- Tem café da manhã esperando lá no deck, caso você esteja com fome. - Ele disse, e começou a se levantar. Eu gemi e agarrei seus quadris, o impedindo de se mover para longe de mim.

- Eu só tenho fome de você. - Eu grunhi e me ergui para atacar seu pescoço. Ele se entregou e se posicionou de volta contra mim com um pequeno gemido, sua testa pousada sobre o travesseiro ao meu lado. Minha boca percorreu o caminho desde sua orelha até seu ombro, retirando o roupão ao chegar ali. Eu empurrei seu ombro, fazendo com que ele virasse e deitasse de costas e desfiz o laço em seu roupão. Meus beijos percorreram sua clavícula e eu deslizei minhas mãos para dentro de seu roupão, retirando-o e despindo seu torso.

Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, massageando meu couro cabeludo enquanto eu descia pelo seu peito perfeitamente esculpido. _Onde ele encontrava tempo para malhar? Porque um corpo como esse precisaria de atenção constante._ Minha boca deslizou pelos músculos definidos de seu peitoral até atingir seu abdômen. Eu não resisti, e corri meus dedos sobre seu tanquinho, sentindo cada entalhe dele. Um pequeno tremor passou por seu corpo enquanto minha boca seguia o caminho de minhas mãos, indo em direção ao sul.

Eu podia sentir sua ereção contra meus seios expostos ao deslizar mais para baixo. Sua mão envolveu meu cabelo quando ele percebeu o que eu estava planejando, sua outra mão agarrava-se em punho nos lençóis.

- Bella. - Ele gemeu, e diminuiu o aperto de sua mão, olhando para mim com olhos intensos. - Você não precisa fazer isso. - Ele sussurrou quase inaudivelmente e eu sabia, pela sua voz e pela expressão em seus olhos, que ele estava tendo dificuldade em agir como o perfeito cavalheiro. _Ele quer isso._ Com essa conclusão, eu mergulhei minha cabeça para baixo até que meus lábios roçaram em seu membro.

- Acho que eu nunca quis tanto saborear uma coisa em toda minha vida. - Eu sussurrei sobre ele, fazendo com que ele se contorcesse contra meus lábios. Eu abri minha boca e passei a língua por toda a parte de baixo de sua extensão; ele gemeu e jogou a cabeça de volta nos travesseiros. Sorri para mim mesma com a reação dele e fechei os lábios em volta da ponta de sua ereção, rodopiando minha língua ao redor, e saboreando os remanescentes da nossa transa de ontem à noite. Eu olhei de volta para Edward e encontrei seus olhos fixados no que eu estava fazendo com ele. Senti um momento de vergonha com a intensidade de seu olhar, mas isso sumiu assim que eu o tomei inteiramente dentro da minha boca e vi seus olhos rolarem de prazer, antes de se focarem nos meus novamente.

Eu nunca encontrei muito prazer ao fazer esse tipo de preliminar antes, no entanto, ao estabelecer um ritmo com minha boca e olhar para ele enquanto ele me assistia, eu me senti ficando excitada. Cada gemido e cada grunhido que vinham de Edward faziam minha pele enrubescer e a ardência entre minhas pernas crescer. Eu esfreguei minhas pernas uma na outra, tentando conseguir algum alívio enquanto o trazia mais para dentro, até que ele atingiu o início da minha garganta.

- Bella! - Ele soltou com a voz estrangulada, e eu olhei para cima, com a cabeça de sua ereção ainda em minha boca. Ele fechou os olhos, espremendo-os por um momento e então fez um movimento de giro com o dedo. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele ao retirá-lo da minha boca com um estalo. Ele fez o sinal de giro com o dedo novamente, como se quisesse que eu me virasse.

- Traga suas pernas pra cá. - Ele disse ao dar uma palmadinha na cama ao seu lado. A ficha caiu e eu não consegui segurar o sorriso malicioso que apareceu em meu rosto. Eu engatinhei sobre suas pernas e me deitei ao lado dele, pousando minhas pernas por sobre seu ombro enquanto voltava a satisfazê-lo com minha boca. Suas mãos deslizaram sobre minhas pernas e ele agarrou meus quadris, me puxando para mais perto dele e nos colocando deitados de lado.

Um de seus braços passou por baixo do meu quadril enquanto o outro puxava minha perna para cima e me abria para ele. Edward lentamente correu sua mão pela minha coxa interna, aumentando minha ansiedade com cada centímetro a mais que ele chegava perto daquele meu centro quente. Seus dedos escorregaram pelo meio do meu sexo e eu gemi alto em torno dele. Seu braço se apertou em volta do meu quadril, me puxando para perto enquanto sua outra mão roçava em meu clitóris inchado.

Eu senti seu cabelo fazendo cócegas no interior da minha coxa antes de sentir sua boca quente me cobrir. No meu desejo desesperado por sentir mais, pressionei meu quadril com mais força contra sua boca. Ele sugava e mordiscava aquele meu centro molhado resultando em uma sensação indescritível, e eu continuei a trabalhar em sua extensão, subindo e descendo. Nossos quadris mexiam em sincronia, ambos nos perdendo na fervorosa necessidade pela satisfação máxima.

Eu o senti se afastando ligeiramente, meu clitóris preso entre seus lábios, e ele gemeu e deixou minha carne sensível deslizar por entre seus dentes. Os músculos de seus quadris ficaram tensos e então eu me perdi na sensação de seu líquido quente sendo despejado na minha garganta. Ele soltou um rugido feroz, comprimindo seus músculos com uma última estocada em minha boca. Senti sua respiração trabalhosa contra a minha coxa enquanto eu continuei a beber até sua última gota.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro de saciedade antes de mergulhar de volta para o meu sexo em espera. Eu já estava tão perto do clímax antes dele parar, que apenas algumas passadas de sua língua me puseram à beira do fim novamente. Eu o tirei de minha boca e plantei beijos suaves ao longo de seu membro que retrocedia lentamente. Então, apenas com sua talentosa boca, ele me trouxe ao alívio. Minhas mãos circularam seus quadris enquanto eu viajava no orgasmo poderoso, segurando Edward bem perto de mim. Quando o soltei, ele se afastou e beijou de leve minha coxa, subindo para meu ventre até que estivesse pairando sobre mim. Ele se apoio em seus cotovelos, inclinou-se e beijou meus lábios gentilmente.

- Está pronta para o café, agora? - Edward perguntou ao correr o nariz pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo rir. Eu assenti contra seu cabelo e senti seu sorriso em meu ombro. Ele se levantou de cima de mim, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a sair da cama em seguida, e depois me entregou um roupão branco de plush. Eu olhei para ele, duvidosa.

- Você tem sempre roupões femininos jogados por aí? - Eu perguntei, o provocando, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguindo evitar a incerteza de que talvez eu não fosse a primeira que ele trouxe para esse barco.

- Alice. - Ele disse, acalmando meus medos com um cintilar em seus olhos. - Por acaso foi uma pitada de ciúmes isso o que eu ouvi na sua voz? - Ele falou com um sorriso presunçoso. Eu dei de ombros, ligeiramente envergonhada e me virei rapidamente, vestindo o roupão. Ele pegou meu ombro e me virou de frente para ele lentamente. O ar brincalhão do instante anterior havia sumido, e ele levantou minha cabeça para olhar em meus olhos.

- Isabella. - Ele sussurrou baixinho. - Você é a única mulher com quem eu estive desde que minha esposa faleceu. Eu nem mesmo tive o desejo de ficar com nenhuma outra mulher desde então. Não até que você entrasse na minha vida. - Ele disse, sua mão fechando-se em minha bochecha e me trazendo de encontro à sua boca com um beijo carinhoso. Eu senti a verdade de suas palavras quando cada emoção que ele sentia era transmitida para o beijo. Eu senti um forte rebuliço de emoções, que imediatamente reconheci como amor crescendo dentro do meu peito. Eu o segurei mais perto de mim, entusiasdamente devolvendo o amor e desejo que eu sentia no meu coração.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, parecendo tão sereno e em paz, um forte contraste de quando eu o vi pela primeira vez na praia. Procurei nas profundezas de seus olhos de esmeralda por algum sinal do amor que eu estava sentindo. Eu queria desesperadamente dizer o que eu sentia para ele, mas eu sabia que agora não era o momento, eu precisava de mais tempo para digerir as implicações que viriam com tal declaração.

Edward interrompeu nosso contato visual e sorriu de leve enquanto pegava as faixas do meu roupão e as amarrava. Algo havia mudado. Eu quase conseguia sentir a virada de seu humor e me perguntei se isso significava uma mudança para a melhor, ou se ele estava começando a se arrepender do que nós havíamos compartilhado. Ele soltou meu cinto e rapidamente vestiu seu roupão, fechando-o antes de pegar minha mão e me guiar para até o deck.

Ele havia colocado uma toalha branca sobre a mesma mesa onde nós tínhamos jantado ontem. Tinha um balde com champanhe e uma garrafa de suco de laranja, junto com várias vasilhas contendo diversos tipos de frutas. Ele me levou até a mesa e eu me sentei. Depois de eu estar bem acomodada, ele abriu a champanhe e se esgueirou para sentar-se do meu lado.

- Mimosa? - Ele perguntou ao pegar meu copo. Eu assenti alegremente e ele colocou um pouco de suco de laranja na minha taça, preenchendo-o com champanhe em seguida.

- Eu não tomo Mimosa desde o casamento da minha mãe. - Eu disse, avidamente pegando a taça e bebendo um pouco rápido demais. Não tinha percebido o quão sedenta eu ficara. Ele riu levemente e encheu-o para mim novamente, me devolvendo o copo.

- Você está tentando me embebedar, Dr. Cullen? - Eu brinquei, e ele se inclinou e rugiu na minha orelha.

- Eu gosto demais quando você me chama assim. - Ele disse com um sussurro rouco e depois mordiscou minha orelha. Um pequeno tremor percorreu a minha espinha, e eu fiz uma nota mental para chamá-lo de Doutor Cullen depois.

- Então, o que temos aqui? - Eu perguntei ao retirar o guardanapo de cima do meu prato, revelando dois crepes.

- Você que fez isso? - Eu perguntei, olhando para ele ligeiramente chocada. Ele sacudiu a cabeça acanhadamente enquanto pousava seu guardanapo sobre o colo.

- Alice, mais uma vez. - Ele disse com uma risada nervosa e correu a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo os fios ficarem em pé. Eu pus minha mão em sua coxa e a esfreguei por um momento, tentando mostrar minha apreciação pelo tamanho cuidado que ele teve ao planejar toda essa viagem.

- Então, o que fazemos agora? - Eu perguntei ao dar uma olhada geral sobre os potes da mesa. Ele se estendeu e começou a abrir as tampas, revelando todo o tipo de gostosura.

- Primeiro você precisa da mistura de queijo. - Ele disse, e colocou um bocado da mistura no meio de cada um dos nossos crepes e os dobrou. - Depois você enrola, meio como se fosse um burrito. - Ele falou, enrolando ambos os crepes.

- O que tem nessa mistura? - Eu perguntei ao passar um dedo em uma gota do creme que havia escorrido no meu prato, e levei o dedo até minha boca. Quando ele não me respondeu, eu olhei para cima, para ele ao retirar o dedo da minha boca. Seus olhos estavam fixos em meus lábios e eu o observei, entretida, quando ele sacudiu a cabeça e tentou responder a minha pergunta.

- Ahn... queijo cottage, _cream cheese_, açúcar e baunilha. - Ele disse, e pegou outro pote.

- Depois você os cobre com a fruta que você quiser. - Ele falou, espalhando maçãs carameladas por cima de seu crepe. - Eu não sabia qual você iria querer, então eu trouxe morango, mirtilo, framboesa e maçã. - Eu apontei para as maçãs em sua mão e ele sorriu me passando a vasilha.

- Já devia ter imaginado. - Ele murmurou baixinho e pegou a lata de chantilly, derramando um pouco do creme sobre seu café da manhã. Ele ergueu a lata, perguntando com os olhos se eu queria também. Eu assenti e ele derramou um pouco por cima do meu crepe. Eu não resisti ao impulso de provocá-lo um pouco, então eu mergulhei meu dedo no creme fofo e o levei à sua boca. Ele automaticamente abriu os lábios, e sua mão apareceu para segurar firme a minha, enquanto ele chupava sensualmente o creme do meu dedo. Eu gemi quando senti seu dedo tocando a minha boca, deixando um rastro de coisa doce em meus lábios. Ele soltou minha mão e rapidamente moveu-se de encontro a mim antes que eu pudesse lamber o creme. Ele sugou gentilmente do meu lábio inferior, puxando-o para sua boca. Ele se afastou e recostou-se em seu assento novamente, sorrindo aquele sorriso torto que fez meu coração derreter, e voltou para seu café da manhã. _O grande provocador. _

Minha mente não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo o que nós poderíamos fazer com aquela lata de chantilly e muitas roupas a menos. Limpei a garganta e peguei meu garfo, tentando focar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele homem incrivelmente sensual sentado perto de mim, usando nada além de um roupão. Eu comi um pedaço do crepe de queijo e não consegui segurar o pequeno gemido que escapou meus lábios ao sentir o sabor.

- Isso é uma delícia. - Eu disse, comendo outro pedaço. Nós comemos em um silêncio confortável, Edward enchendo minha taça pela terceira vez. Eu sentia a bebida começando a subir para minha cabeça, mas não senti necessidade de parar. Edward encheu novamente sua taça com champanhe puro, tomando um longo gole e se virou para me beijar no pescoço. As borbulhas da bebida ainda estavam saltitando em sua língua quando ele beijou meu pescoço, me fazendo rir.

- Isso faz cócegas. - Eu falei, desviando meu queixo para o peito e me afastando. Ele me agarrou com mais firmeza e tomou outro gole. Ele traçou um rastro molhado desde meu pescoço, indo em direção a minha clavícula, e eu soltei um suspiro e deixei minha cabeça cair recostada no estofado, enquanto ele trilhava beijos para cima e para baixo no meu pescoço. _Eu podia sinceramente me acostumar com isso. _

- Vamos para a espreguiçadeira. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e se levantou, pegando minha mão e trazendo sua taça vazia e o champanhe. Ele nos levou até a proa do barco.

Ele me sentou na espreguiçadeira, enchendo a taça até boca de champanhe. Eu pus minhas pernas embaixo de mim, olhando para ele enquanto ele tomava um longo gole e depois sorriu sedutoramente para mim. _Eu estava começando a amar essa cara que ele fazia._ Ele andou para as costas da cadeira, abaixando-a até que ela estivesse completamente deitada e depois se sentou na ponta, suas mãos subindo para as amarras do meu roupão. Eu rapidamente escaneei a área em volta de nós, um pouco preocupada de estarmos dando um showzinho a alguém.

- Não se preocupe, nós estamos longe o suficiente da costa, e o barco mais próximo está longe demais pra enxergar alguma coisa. - Ele sussurrou e então abriu o meu roupão, expondo meu peito para ele. Eu desenrolei minhas pernas de baixo de mim, e ele levou sua taça à sua boca e depois mergulhou a cabeça para beijar pela expansão da minha clavícula, descendo para as curvaturas dos meus seios.

Edward se afastou da minha pele e sorriu preguiçosamente para mim antes de erguer a taça e derramar um pequeno filamento do líquido gelado sobre minha barriga. Eu ofeguei de susto pelo choque térmico e estremeci ligeiramente quando o champanhe se acumulou no meu umbigo. Em um rápido movimento, ele pousou a taça no deck e depois voltou, inclinando-se sobre mim e, mergulhando um dedo dentro da poça de champanhe em meu umbigo, ele languidamente traçou caminhos sobre meu ventre. Eu fiquei apenas deitada, observando cada movimento seu, hipnotizada pelo quão inacreditavelmente sexy ele era, e em como ele me fazia sentir tão sexy quanto. As minúsculas bolhas me levavam à loucura, à medida em que iam estourando contra minha pele, fazendo a sensação de cada nervo parecer intensificada. Ele abaixou a cabeça e sugou o acúmulo de champanhe sobre minha barriga, e então lambeu onde seus dedos estiveram previamente.

Eu já tinha esgotado minha cota de suas provocações, então puxei levemente seu cabelo até que ele olhasse para mim. Rapidamente, para que assim eu não perdesse a minha súbita onda de coragem, me levantei e o puxei para uma posição sentada, suas pernas sobre o deck. Edward olhou inquisidoramente para mim, e eu apenas sorri em resposta enquanto trabalhava nas amarras que fechavam seu roupão. _Aparentemente eu não conseguia me saciar desse homem. _

Quando o roupão abriu, eu pude ver que aquela pequena demonstração de carinho tivera o mesmo efeito nele, assim como teve em mim. Eu montei em seu colo, colocando um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril, sua ereção pressionando firmemente contra mim. Ele envolveu os braços ao meu redor, por baixo do roupão que continuou seguro sobre meus ombros, e soltou um pequeno gemido ao espalhar beijos no meu pescoço.

- Oh, Bella. Quero você de novo. - Ele disse enquanto eu deslizava para cima e para baixo em sua excitação, o provocando com a promessa de algo mais. Ele agarrou firme meus quadris e me guiou até que eu pairasse sobre sua extremidade. Sem nenhum aviso, Edward me puxou para baixo, me fincando em seu rígido membro e eu deixei escapar um pequeno ganido. Ele me segurou, conectados um ao outro, e ele por completo dentro de mim.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou com um gemido, retirando meu cabelo do meu ombro e me beijando gentilmente.

- Mais do que bem. - Eu respondi, ligeiramente mais alto que um sussurro. Edward deslizou suas mãos do meu quadril até meu bumbum, o apertando de leve antes de seguir em direção ao meu joelho, puxando minhas pernas para trás dele, até que elas abraçassem seu quadril. Me mexi ao mudar minha posição em cima dele, recebendo mais um gemido seu. Edward pegou meus quadris e gentilmente me trouxe de volta para baixo, me guiando sobre ele em um movimento ondular, subindo e descendo em sua ereção.

A profundidade a que ele chegava era tamanha que ondas de prazer percorriam meu corpo toda vez que ele se enterrava completamente dentro de mim, até o limite. Suas mãos massageavam suavemente meu bumbum e lombar a cada estocada. Eu o empurrei um pouco para trás, e Edward se inclinou em seus braços atrás dele, usando-os como apoio, e eu ganhei a gloriosa imagem de seus músculos definidos que se moviam com cada investida. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral, continuando a cavalgá-lo da maneira que ele havia me mostrado. Sua cabeça tombou para trás e eu no mesmo instante me inclinei para frente e beijei os tendões contraídos de seu pescoço, sentindo meu orgasmo chegando rápido e intenso.

Eu rebolei meus quadris sobre ele e literalmente vi estrelas quando meu clímax inundou meu corpo. Enquanto eu chegava aos extremos, suas mãos seguravam meus quadris novamente, me guiando de um lado a outro, me ajudando a navegar nas prazerosas ondas do êxtase. Eu comecei a voltar do meu clímax, e Edward começou a me chocar contra ele fortemente, e então meu nome escapou de seus lábios perfeitos um momento antes dele gozar dentro de mim. Envolvendo seus fortes braços ao meu redor, ele me puxou para mais perto e enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós ficamos lá parados no nosso abraço até que nossa respiração voltasse ao normal.

Edward se afastou rapidamente e me olhou com uma expressão assustada em seus olhos. Comecei a sentir o pavor e meus olhos se arregalaram, indagando o que poderia tê-lo feito reagir daquela maneira. Ele enterrou a cabeça de volta em meu ombro e me abraçou mais apertado, balançando a cabeça levemente.

- Me desculpa, Bella - _Do que diabos ele teria para se desculpar? _Eu comecei me assustar e me desvencilhei de seu abraço para que ele olhasse para mim.

- Pelo quê? Do que você teria que se desculpar? - Eu perguntei, olhado em seus olhos cheios de remorso.

- Eu não pensei em proteção. - Ele disse, e eu não fazia a menor ideia do que ele estava falando. - Esse tempo todo eu só pensava em me enterrar no calor da sua... - Ele balançou a cabeça novamente e depois a recostou no meu ombro. - Me desculpa, de verdade. - Ele sussurrou de novo. Finalmente me caiu a ficha sobre o que ele estava dizendo e eu não consegui segurar o riso. Começou como uma pequena risada, que se transformou em uma gargalhada persistente. Edward me olhou ligeiramente confuso.

- Essa não foi a reação que eu estava esperando. - Ele murmurou, e então me trouxe para mais perto, colocando a cabeça de volta em meu ombro. Eu me controlei dos risos e o puxei para que ele me olhasse.

- Eu cuidei dessa parte. Estou tomando pílula. - Eu disse, e beijei seus lábios levemente. A onda de alívio foi quase óbvia quando ele subitamente relaxou embaixo de mim.

- Ainda assim, eu deveria ter pensando nisso. - Edward castigou a si mesmo, e deitou-se sobre a espreguiçadeira, colocando minhas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele e depois me trouxe para deitar também. Eu me deitei sobre seu torso, uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, enquanto ele permanecia imerso dentro de mim, ainda um pouco ereto. Eu me mexi sobre ele só um pouquinho, e suas mãos vieram para os meus quadris, parando meus movimentos.

- Chega disso, ou então você vai estar dolorida amanhã. - Edward disse, massageando gentilmente meu quadril. Eu gemi enquanto ele trabalhava nos pequenos nós que tinham se formado naquela região, resultado da atividade física vigorosa da qual ele havia acabado de me fazer passar. Suas mãos moveram-se para minha lombar e ele ganhou outro gemido meu ao acertar mais um local dolorido.

- Ah amor, você está cheia de nós. - Ele disse em compaixão, e me tirou de cima dele, me deitando de bruços na espreguiçadeira ao lado dele. - Espere só um estante. Eu sei o que vai melhorar isso. - Ele se levantou e ajustou o roupão antes de desaparecer na cabine lá em baixo. Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou com um frasco em sua mão.

- O que é isso? - Eu perguntei enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado e começava a retirar meus braços de dentro do meu roupão.

- É óleo de bronzear. - Edward disse, e tirou o meu roupão, expondo minhas costas. - Desculpe, foi a coisa mais próxima que eu pude arranjar no meio do oceano.

Eu tirei o roupão dos meus ombros e pus meu cabelo para o lado. Ele colocou um bocado do óleo em suas mãos e começou a espalhá-lo nas minhas costas com longas e firmes passadas. Suas mãos trabalharam em meus ombros e coluna, me transportando para o paraíso das massagens. Por um breve momento, eu me perguntei onde ele tinha aprendido a fazer isso, mas então concluí que namorar um médico tinha muitos benefícios. Pensar nas coisas que essas mãos curativas seriam capazes de fazer me deu um pequeno arrepio.

- Você está bem? Isso foi muito forte? - Ele perguntou, diminuindo a pressão.

- Não, foi perfeito. - Eu falei, e ele lentamente retirava o resto do roupão do meu corpo. Eu dei um suspiro de satisfação e concluí que eu não dava a mínima de estar completamente exposta a qualquer um que passasse perto do nosso barco. Achei que ouvi um pequeno grunhido antes dele se abaixar e sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Você tem o bumbum mais perfeito. - Edward falou, enquanto suas mãos traçavam a linha embaixo das minhas nádegas, e depois de volta pra cima, para a parte mais fofa. - Linda. - Ele sussurrou e moveu as mãos para baixo em minhas pernas. Depois de alguns minutos, ele instruiu que eu me virasse, e eu o fiz alegremente.

Edward sentou-se no deck e tomou os meus pés meu em suas mãos, gentilmente esfregando cada parte. Ele deixou um beijo no meu peito de pé, e começou a mover-se para o norte em minhas pernas, despendendo a mesma atenção como na parte de trás. Gemi quando suas mãos percorreram minhas coxas e olhei para ele ligeiramente embaraçada. Ele parou antes de tocar o local onde eu o queria novamente e sorriu largamente, pulando dos meus quadris para o meu ventre.

- Essa parte eu massageio de novo mais tarde. - Ele falou com um sorriso de um lado só. Ele não prestou muita atenção a minha barriga, e suas mãos deslizaram para meus seios, sentindo o peso deles em suas mãos e circulando meus mamilos até que ficassem endurecidos. Edward fazia movimentos lentos enquanto massageava o topo dos meus seios, e depois passou para meus ombros. Eu estava me sentindo como gelatina quando ele finalizou a massagem. Ele se inclinou e me deu um breve beijo no nariz.

- Então, você quer ir até a orla? - Edward perguntou, colocando o roupão de volta sobre mim. Senti meu lábio inferior se destacar para frente, de vontade própria e ele riu da minha expressão.

- A gente não pode só voltar lá pra baixo e achar alguma coisa pra fazer? - Eu perguntei com um sorriso sedutor, esperando que ele aceitasse minha oferta. Ele pareceu considerar a opção por um momento antes de se inclinar e me beijar.

- Não tem nada mais que eu queira fazer do que manter você naquela cama durante essa viagem inteira. - Ele falou ao me beijar firmemente, permitindo que eu sentisse seu desejo, e então ele se afastou. - No entanto, eu prometi as crianças que se elas fossem boazinhas pra Alice, eu traria alguma coisa de lá do Calçadão.

- Bem, nós não podemos decepcionar as crianças. - Eu falei com uma pequena bufada, e rapidamente vesti o roupão totalmente. Antes que eu pudesse me mover da espreguiçadeira, ele me pegou pela cintura e me puxou para perto.

- Isso não significa que nós temos que ficar lá por muito tempo. - Edward disse, prometendo por mais coisa por vir.

* * *

**Nota da Autora traduzida:**_** Algumas coisinhas que eu gostaria de esclarecer. Pensei que tivesse colocado uma pista grande o bastante no capítulo passado, sem precisar dizer isso diretamente: Edward comprou o barco DEPOIS da morte de Tanya. Ele falou que precisava que o barco fosse automático porque era só ele e as crianças. Então não há nenhuma memória de Tanya lá.**_

_**Para aqueles que não conhecem a Califórnia, o Calçadão da Praia de Santa Cruz é um pequeno parque temático que fica na praia, diretamente do outro lado da baía de Monterey/Pacific Grove. Há fotos no meu website.**_


	21. 21 Desejo a Uma Estrela

**Translator: Saya**

**Chapter 21: Wish Upon a Star**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. OOE just gets to play with SM's characters occasionally.**

**Tradutora: Saya**

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer detém todos os direitos sobre Twilight. A OOE, autora dessa história, apenas brinca com os personagens ocasionalmente, e nós apenas traduzimos.**

**Capítulo 21**

**Desejo a Uma Estrela**

_**Bella Swan-Black **_

Devido aos limites pequenos do chuveiro, eu fui tomar banho sozinha, o que provavelmente foi uma coisa boa, pois eu não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe do homem lindo que estava atualmente nos navegando para o porto de Santa Cruz. Suspirei internamente enquanto eu me apressava no meu banho com a água escassa. Quando Edward tinha saído, ele pediu desculpas pela falta de pressão do chuveiro, mas disse que era apenas uma das coisas que você sacrificava pelo tempo sozinho na bela baía. Honestamente, o que ele disse não registrou no momento, porque eu não conseguia afastar meus pensamentos para longe de sugar cada gota de água que adornava seu peitoral. A toalha que estava pendurada em baixo de seus quadris, não ajudava a minha concentração, então quando ele me explicou como funciona o chuveiro, eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Agora eu estava pagando pela minha falta de atenção porque eu tenho certeza que ele mencionou um truque para fazer a água sair mais rápido.

Saí do chuveiro e entrei em um biquíni azul novo que eu tinha comprado no verão passado, mas nunca tive a chance de vestir. Olhei-me no espelho e percebi onde estava cada estria no meu corpo. Não eram muitas, mas eu sabia de cada marca que magicamente apareceu depois que tive o meu filho e eu não podia evitar, mas me sentia um pouco constrangida em usar algo tão revelador. Virei-me, buscando a minha bolsa quando eu senti um par de mãos frias deslizar pela minha barriga.

- Eu adoro essa cor em constraste com a sua pele. - Sussurrou contra o meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer. Ele riu levemente e se afastou.

- Estamos atracados, assim que estiver pronta, podemos pegar um táxi até o calçadão. - Edward disse enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo meu corpo, fazendo-me corar com a intensidade do seu olhar. Ele balançou a cabeça como se quisesse limpá-la e depois sorriu para mim.

- Eu provavelmente deveria esperar na plataforma, pois se eu ficar aqui... - Ele parou sugestivamente, fazendo com que minhas bochechas já inflamadas queimassem ainda mais.

Após ele me deixar sozinha, eu me inclinei novamente e puxei mais um vestido de verão da minha bolsa. O deslizei pela minha cabeça, e então coloquei minhas sandálias. Corri a escova nos meus cabelos e sacudi as mechas molhadas até colocá-las em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e, em seguida, me dirigi para o convés. Edward sorriu para mim quando surgi e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a descer a escada. Uma vez que estávamos no cais, rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho ao escritório do capitão do porto, para fazer o check in. Somente alguns momentos mais tarde entramos em um táxi.

Foi uma viagem curta até o calçadão. Quando chegamos, Edward me ajudou a sair do carro e fiquei admirada com a visão diante de mim. Havia uma montanha-russa de madeira de estilo antigo, que parecia um pouco intimidante e então várias montanhas-russas modernas. Uma enorme roda gigante que foi montada no fundos me chamou a atenção imediatamente e comecei a me sentir um pouco eufórica. Edward apertou minha mão e eu olhei para ele, um brilho em meus olhos.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou, olhando para o parque, tentando descobrir o que tinha me animado tanto.

- A roda gigante! - Eu disse dando um gritinho e pulando. Ele riu e me puxou mais para o lado dele.

- Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos passar pela _Giant Dipper_. - Ele disse enquanto acenava para a montanha-russa de madeira ameaçadora. Meu estômago afundou automaticamente ao pensar em minha morte iminente. Ele riu de novo na minha expressão.

- O quê? - Ele perguntou, o pequeno sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios cheios.

- Eu realmente não... Quero dizer, eu vou, mas... - Soltei um longo suspiro. - Podemos apenas começar devagar? - Perguntei, suplicando-lhe com meus olhos para que entendesse que esses tipos de passeio não eram realmente muito fáceis pra mim. Felizmente, ele percebeu a minha angústia com sua idéia e assentiu.

- Como você quiser, Bella. - Disse com um sorriso. Ele trouxe a palma da minha mão até seus lábios, beijando-a levemente. Apertei a mão dele para que soubesse que eu agradecia seu sacrifício.

O Calçadão era um lugar vibrantemente colorido localizado diretamente na praia, com vista para a Baía de Monterey. O que era agradável sobre ela é que era aberta, qualquer pessoa poderia andar através da praia e aproveitar as atrações, jogos e ambientação de parque como cenário. Passeamos de mãos dadas enquanto caminhávamos pelas portas de entrada e até a bilheteria.

Edward pediu um rolo de bilhetes após decidirmos que não havia muitos brinquedos que quiséssemos ir. Em seguida, pegou minha mão novamente e partiu para a roda-gigante. Não tinha fila e rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho para o brinquedo. Edward colocou seus braços em volta de mim e me puxou contra seu peito enquanto subíamos mais e mais alto em direção ao céu.

- É lindo. - eu disse quando nós paramos na parte superior e tinha uma visão perfeita da baía. Eu senti Edward puxar delicadamente meu rabo de cavalo.

- Sim, muito bonito, - ele sussurrou, sua respiração aquecendo a pele do meu pescoço. - Mas não se compara a você. - Ele deu um beijo debaixo da minha orelha e em seguida, tomou-a entre os lábios, mordiscando delicadamente. O elogio foi um pouco exagerado mas eu não podia negar a sinceridade em sua voz, por isso deixei passar.

Passamos a maior parte da tarde conversando enquanto caminhávamos pra lá e pra cá no calçadão, eventualmente, indo para a praia onde encontramos um lugar agradável, longe das multidões e nos sentamos. Conversamos sobre os nossos filhos, nossas esperanças e nossos sonhos para o futuro. Mais de uma vez, percebi que seus planos incluíam o Seth e a mim.

Andamos de volta até o Calçadão e passamos pelo _Coconut Grove_ e o Reino de Netuno. Edward parecia uma criança numa loja de doces enquanto me puxava para a porta da frente. O lugar era barulhento, os sons de todo o lugar nos envolvendo. Nos fundos tinha um salão de bilhar, mas o que parecia deixá-lo mais animado era a mesa de _air hockey_. Eu ri de seu entusiasmo enquanto ele ligava a máquina, a entupindo de moedas de 25 centavos e sorrindo para mim.

- Você sabe jogar? - Ele perguntou enquanto deslizava a pá sobre o seu lado da mesa. Sorri para ele e assenti.

- Claro, e vou acabar com a sua raça. - Eu disse, o desafiando. Ele riu e eu pensei ter ouvido algo parecido com um "sem chance" antes que ele atirasse o disco para o meu lado.

Esse era um jogo no qual eu me sentia confiante ao jogar. Eu sempre conseguia vencer Jake e a maioria dos caras de La Push, quando nós jogávamos na taberna local. Eu eventualmente descobri que Edward era muito mais hábil do que eu tinha pensado.

Jogamos pra lá e pra cá, ponto por ponto e no final estávamos empatados. Eu fiquei com o disco e o joguei para o lado dele o mais forte que pude, vendo-o deslizando em direção ao gol de Edward. Ele facilmente rebateu e o jogou de volta pra mim. Nós mantivemos uma série de voleios até que finalmente ele atirou o disco diretamente no meu gol.

- Não! - Eu gritei jogando minha pá no meio da mesa. O vi literalmente dançar no seu lado da mesa ao me vencer. Eu não consegui evitar rosnar para ele, do outro lado. Ele olhou para mim, levemente divertido, e rapidamente veio até mim me tomando em seus braços fortes. O empurrei, não querendo que se livrasse tão fácil. Admito, sou uma péssima perdedora.

Ele riu e me segurou mais apertado enquanto eu continuei o empurrando. - Isso foi tããão injusto. - Eu reclamei quando ele se inclinou e beijou meus lábios.

- Você quer sair e ir ao laser tag? - Perguntou, ignorando completamente a minha pirraça. Eu tinha que elogiá-lo por isso: ele não se gabava. Se isso fosse com o Jake, eu iria ouvir sobre a partida durante semanas. Derreti um pouco em seus braços e imediatamente o perdoei por ser muito bom em tudo.

- Não, - eu respondi a sua pergunta na esperança de que ele não ficasse decepcionado. - Prefiro voltar com as crianças outro dia e brincar em tudo. Laser tag, boliche, mini-golfe. - Eu listei as coisas que poderíamos fazer juntos e ele concordou.

- Sim, Tony ficou muito chateado por não vir. - Edward disse, e eu podia ver que ele queria as crianças aqui também. Eu não achava que podia desejá-lo mais do que naquele momento. Tinha algo de extremamente atraente em um homem que valorizava seus filhos.

Nós voltamos para o sol aberto e decidimos que deveríamos comprar alguns presentes que ele tinha prometido as crianças. Entramos em pequenas lojas e encontramos uma pulseira de conchas para Elizabeth e finalmente chegamos às barracas de jogos.

Os donos das barracas tentavam chamar nossa atenção enquanto passávamos pelos os jogos, mas Edward parecia estar procurando algo específico. Passamos por vários, negando com a cabeça enquanto ele se recusava a jogar qualquer jogo. Um sorriso de repente iluminou seu rosto enquanto ele rapidamente me puxava para uma barraca de jogo no final.

- Ei, doçura. - Um senhor idoso na barraca me cumprimentou, enquanto subíamos. Eu sorri, sabendo que ele estava brincando e rapidamente olhei para Edward, que também tinha um sorriso no rosto. Fiquei aliviada ao descobrir que ele estava encarando o flerte inocentemente. Jake teria explodido com um comentário como esse, mesmo que fosse de um homem com idade para ser meu pai.

- Você vai ganhar um prêmio do seu velho aí? - Ele me perguntou enquanto media Edward e sorria para ele. - Eu não sei. - Dizia continuando a provocação. - Ele parece terrivelmente magro para mim e é preciso alguém com um conhecimento apurado sobre beisebol pra vencer no meu jogo.

- Acho que ele consegue. - Eu disse com uma piscadela pequena para o velho antes de virar para Edward. - Você acha que pode ganhar um prêmio pra mim, Eddie? - Eu ouvi um pequeno grunhido vindo de seu peito quando ele puxou a carteira e pegou cinco dólares. Então, ele olhou para mim com um brilho perverso nos olhos.

- Qual dos dois você quer? - Ele perguntou confiante apontando para todos os animais empalhados que alinhavam as prateleiras. Eu procurei o maior de todos e apontei para o urso de pelúcia rosa.

- Aquele, - eu disse e sorri inocentemente de volta para ele, sabendo que provavelmente levaria algumas tentativas de lançamento perfeito para ele conseguir o urso, e secretamente desejando que ele perdesse aquele sorriso confiante.

- Bem, linda senhorita, esse vai ser muito difícil de conseguir. - O senhor disse esfregando o queixo, pensativo. - Eu não sei se o seu homem está a altura do desafio.

- Me passe as bolas, velhote. - Edward rosnou, fazendo com que o funcionário risse enquanto colocava três bolas na frente de Edward. Ele tinha que derrubar três garrafas de leite que pareciam de metal e eu sabia por experiência que era quase impossível conseguir fazer as três cairem ao mesmo tempo.

Edward gentilmente me moveu para trás para fora do caminho e depois tacou. Ele jogou a bola com tanta força que a acertou na ponta da garrafa superior e a fez cair da mesa. No entanto, as outras duas saíram intocadas. O senhor riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tem toda a força, mas não a mira. - Ele disse enquanto colocava as garrafas novamente para Edward. Pura determinação brilhava nos olhos de Edward enquanto ele pegava a bola e concentrava no alvo. Eu tinha que sorrir para as semelhanças que eu vi em Edward e Tony naquele momento.

Ele chicoteou seu braço para trás e atirou na direção da coluna de garrafas apenas para derrubar duas, enquanto a última ficou na ponta da tabela. O velho estalou a língua em desapontamento.

- Vamos lá, homem! Sua garota não merece o urso cor de rosa? - Ele disse, atiçando Edward.

- Eu vou te fazer uma proposta... - Acenou para Edward para se aproximar. - Você me dá mais outros cinco, e se você conseguir derrubar as três garrafas nesta próxima tacada, vou dar-lhe esse urso cor-de-rosa. - Disse piscando pra mim. Edward assentiu pegando uma outra nota e pegou a última bola.

Ele a arremessou para cima levemente, pegando-a enquanto calculava como ia fazer. Eu não podia fazer nada, além de ficar assistindo-o, hipnotizada pelos movimentos graciosos dos seus braços quando ele pegava a bola. Se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu admitiria que vê-lo jogar beisebol era muito excitante para mim. O olhar de confiança em seu rosto e os braços flexionados pela maneira como ele se mexia era uma enorme tentação. Foi difícil não agarrá-lo pelas alças da calça e arrastá-lo de volta para o barco.

Assisti com a respiração presa quando ele jogou a última bola. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar da forma que seu bumbum se contraía quando ele jogava a bola com toda sua força. O senhor aplaudiu e pegou seu microfone, anunciando que Edward tinha ganhado o urso de pelúcia para mim. O sorriso de Edward era contagiante quando me entregou o prêmio conquistado, mas tudo que eu queria era os lábios dele nos meus.

Achei que uma recompensa pela vitória seria a desculpa perfeita para tê-lo em meus braços novamente, e assim eu envolvi meu braço livre em torno de sua cintura e puxei Edward para perto. Seus olhos faiscavam de prazer em ganhar o urso de pelúcia barato e eu encontrei rapidamente os seus lábios, enquanto minha mão deslizava para o bolso de sua bermuda cáqui. Ele gemeu quando me afastei, levando os meus lábios ao seu ouvido para que eu pudesse dizer a ele exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo.

- Eu acho que é hora de voltar para o barco. Você não tem idéia do quão excitante foi te assistir. - Sussurrei roucamente. Ele me puxou para mais perto e deslizou os lábios em meu pescoço, uma pequena risada escapando de seus lábios.

- Calma, garota**1 **- Ele brincou e, em seguida, beijou minha têmpora. Eu não consegui resistir a sugestividade que essas duas palavras continham.

- Com prazer, - Eu disse maliciosamente. O ouvi prender a respiração e o riso morrer em sua garganta, toda a intenção do que eu estava implicando transparecendo. Um rosnado baixo saiu de seu peito, fazendo com o local vibrasse, eu podia sentir a reação da imagem que eu havia plantado na cabeça dele muito evidente em sua bermuda.

- Isabella, - advertiu, mas continuava a me abraçar forte. - Você está brincando com fogo. - Me afastei, mas inocentemente passei minha mão sobre sua ereção proeminente o fazendo tremer com meu toque.

- Provocadora. - Ele acusou, com um sorriso que me informou que ele não estava irritado. Eu balancei a cabeça e fiquei na pontinha dos pés até a ponta dos meus lábios roçarem nos seus.

- Só é uma provocação quando você não planeja seguir em frente. - Eu disse me afastando com o que eu esperava ser um sorriso sexy no rosto. Ele ficou ainda mais tenso e eu tentei abafar o riso que estava querendo sair, quando percebi que o frio e calmo médico ficara aturdido.

Passamos horas jogando outros jogos, até que ganhássemos os prêmios para as crianças. Edward jogou o jogo de dardos até que ganhou para Seth uma cobra inflável. Ele riu enquanto me entregava dizendo que agora Seth não teria uma necessidade excessiva de trazer mais répteis para casa. _Quem dera_.

O desafiei para a brincadeira de lançamento dardos em bexigas de água e o venci, para grande tristeza dele. Peguei um ursinho de pelúcia pequeno com uma camisa dos Giants para Anthony.

- Você está pronta para voltar ao porto? - Perguntou e eu tentei não parecer muito ansiosa quando assenti. - Achei que podíamos jantar mais cedo e, em seguida, começar a voltar para Monterey. - Eu gemi interiormente ante a idéia de voltar para casa. Essa viagem foi incrível e eu não queria que acabasse. No entanto, eu tinha que estar no trabalho bem cedo, portanto realmente precisava voltar esta noite.

Nós rapidamente encontramos um táxi e depois de deixar os nossos prêmios no barco fomos até o Harborside Johnny's Restaurant. Edward pediu a recepcionista uma mesa pequena na parte de trás, longe da multidão. Ele colocou a mão na minhas costas e me guiou até a nossa mesa. O jantar foi tranquilo e intimista, mas com um nervosismo subjacente também. Me perguntei se as coisas talvez mudariam quando nós voltássemos para o mundo real.

- Edward, quais são os planos para quando chegarmos em casa? - Perguntei quando o garçom retirou nossos pratos.

- O que você quer dizer? - Ele inquiriu enquanto colocava o guardanapo na mesa parecendo um pouco nervoso.

- Quero dizer em relação a nós.

- Ah... ah, isso depende do que você quer.

- Eu não quero pressionar você a fazer o que eu quero. - Sussurrei, me sentindo constrangida com sua evasividade na resposta a minha pergunta.

- Bem, você quer continuar... - Ele parou e olhou novamente para o seu colo. Minhas emoções estavam atordoadas e eu não podia deixar de expressar meus medos.

- Continuar o quê? A transar com você? Voltar a sermos amigos? O quê? - Às vezes eu não tinha um filtro para o que dizia, mas eu estava começando a pensar que talvez ele lamentasse tudo o que tínhamos partilhado. Ele parecia tão atencioso e doce, como se esse fosse o começo de algo mais. Mas quando eu pedi para me dizer onde é que isso iria dar ele se calou como se não tivesse certeza de que isso é o que ele quer. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas começando a se formar, e as engoli.

- Bella, não. - Ele disse e pegou a minha mão na sua. Seu toque suave me fez lembrar do que eu poderia perder, e eu não pude evitar quando uma lágrima escorregou pelo canto do meu olho. Seus olhos ficaram tristes enquanto ele a secava com os dedos. Eu me virei, não querendo que ele testemunhasse o meu pequeno ataque. Ele cobriu minha bochecha e puxou meu rosto de volta para o seu.

- Bella. - Ele sussurrou e ouvi a angústia em sua voz. - Eu adoraria continuar este... seja o que for, quando voltarmos pra casa. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de te deixar ir embora. - Ele puxou meu rosto para mais perto do dele e eu deixei, porque não queria nada mais do que acreditar no que ele disse. Seus lábios roçaram os meus carinhosamente, antes que me afastasse novamente para olhar nos meus olhos.

- Eu tenho que ser honesto com você. - Edward disse, olhando para longe por um momento para reunir seus pensamentos. Ele se virou novamente e o que eu vi nos olhos dele me confundiu ainda mais.

- Eu... eu não sei o que estou fazendo. - Ele admitiu, com um pequeno sorriso. - Às vezes eu só consigo pensar em você e o que você trouxe para minha vida. Eu quero isso. Eu quero mais. - Esfregou pequenos círculos com o polegar na palma da minha mão num gesto reconfortante.

- Mas então me sinto tão culpado por te querer, por querer mais. - Ele puxou minhas mãos até seu rosto e a afagou levemente em seu rosto antes de beijar meus dedos suavemente. O ato foi tão íntimo e ele parecia o fazer por instinto, sem nem pensar.

- Eu me sinto culpado por superar e então eu me sinto culpado por me sentir culpado por superar. - Ele disse com uma risada sinistra que parecia tão estranha vinda de seu comportamento normalmente doce. - Bella, você merece tudo de mim e eu não sei quanto tempo vai ser preciso antes que eu possa dar isso a você. - Seus olhos me imploraram para entender. Agora que todas as suas cartas estavam na mesa e ele estava totalmente exposto para mim, senti crescer a pequena pontada de amor que tinha começado.

- Edward, eu não espero que você esqueça o seu passado.

- Eu sei disso. Você tem sido muito compreensiva. - Ele concordou.

- Então eu não entendo.

- Bella, eu amava muito a minha esposa. Eu nunca pensei que iria encontrar um amor como esse de novo. - Ele disse calmamente. - E aqui eu me sento com você, uma mulher que faz meu coração disparar quando escuto a sua voz. Alguém que eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça, nunca. Quando você está longe eu me sinto vazio e quando você está perto eu te quero mais perto.

- Eu estou me apaixonando perdidamente por você e isso me assusta. Me faz pensar que talvez eu não amasse tanto a Tanya se eu posso sentir tantas coisas por você. - Ele admitiu e minha mágoa se derreteu no tumulto que ele vinha atravessando.

- Você não tem que comparar o que sente por mim com o que você sentia por Tanya. -Tentei tranquilizá-lo. - Você não precisa substituí-la comigo. - Eu queria desesperadamente que ele entendesse que eu não me sentia ameaçada por seu relacionamento passado. - Eu lhe disse antes. Eu não preciso de todo seu coração. Você precisa manter um pedaço para a mãe de seus filhos. Eu entendo isso, e por mim está tudo bem. Vou aceitar tudo o que você estiver disposto a dar. - Eu realmente estava bem com isso? Não sentia que eu estava tomando o segundo lugar em sua vida agora. Será que eu me sentiria assim mais tarde?

- Eu não consigo evitar pensar que isso não é justo para você. - Ele reconheceu a mesma coisa que eu estava sentindo e porque ele reconheceu, eu percebi que ele estava apenas tentando me colocar em primeiro lugar. _Acima de seus próprios sentimentos._

- Edward, comigo mesma, deixe que eu me preocupe. Se a única coisa que você pode me dar é este fim de semana, vou levá-lo feliz. - Ele puxou minha mão até que eu estava de pé e, em seguida, sentada em seu colo. Ele acariciou meus cabelos e me beijou suavemente.

- Eu posso oferecer mais do que fins de semana. - Ele sussurrou enquanto beijava meu pescoço. - Eu disse a você que eu quero mais, Bella. Eu quero você o tempo todo. Eu quero você com a minha família. Eu quero sua amizade. Eu quero você na minha cama. Eu quero o seu coração. - Ele sussurrou a última frase tão silenciosamente que eu não tinha certeza de que o ouvi corretamente antes que beijasse meus lábios com ternura.

Me senti melhor em saber porque ele hesitou em colocar em palavras o que estava acontecendo entre nós. Ele estava com medo que fosse me machucar se avançasse mais. Eu não podia contar pra ele que era tarde demais para mim. Eu já estava apaixonada por ele. Percebi que uma declaração como essa só iria complicar mais as coisas. Até que ele estivesse pronto para me dar tudo o que restava do seu coração, eu não poderia pressioná-lo.

O garçom trouxe a nossa conta e eu estava tão envolvida no homem maravilhoso ante de mim que não me envergonhei por estar em seu colo em um restaurante lotado. Nada mais importava além dele e eu. Nós... juntos.

Nós voltamos para o barco e Edward nós colocou navegando pela baía em um curto espaço de tempo. Nos enroscamos juntos na espreguiçadeira do lado de fora e vimos como o sol se afundava ainda mais no horizonte.

- Bella?

- Hmm?

- O que você acha sobre ficar no barco outra noite? - Ele pediu e meu coração pulou uma batida, pensando que poderíamos ter mais uma noite juntos antes de voltarmos a realidade. A idéia era atraente, mas havia tantos fatores a considerar.

- Eu adoraria, mas tenho trabalho de manhã e Seth tem escola. - Eu disse, lamentando. Ele pegou o seu celular, discou rapidamente um número e, em seguida, o pôs em alto-falante.

- Olá, Edward. - Alice respondeu com sua voz normalmente otimista.

- Ahn, Ally, minha irmã querida... - Edward começou a me beijar e eu não consegui controlar o riso que escapou.

- Você vai ficar, não é? - Alice disse em um tom divertido.

- Sim. Se você não se importar em tomar conta das crianças. Quero dizer, se for um problemão... - Ele franziu o cenho ligeiramente e começou a recuar, não querendo que ela se sentisse obrigada.

- Não, eu meio que percebi que isso acontecer... - Alice admitiu.

- Então você não se importa em levar as crianças para a escola de manhã? - Sua voz soava hesitante e eu estava igual a ele. Eu não queria impor a Alice mais do que já tínhamos imposto.

- Claro que não, Edward. - Ela parecia irritada com a presunção dele de que ela estava cheia de ficar com as crianças. Eu não consegui mais segurar e começei a rir. - Eu vou trazer algo para Bella se trocar antes de ir para o trabalho. - Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

- Muito obrigado, Alice. - Eu me intrometi.

- Sim, obrigado, Alice. - Edward disse depois de mim.

- Sem problemas maninho, mas saiba que... - Ela disse e eu quase podia ver o halo de luz se entortando em cima de sua cabeça. - Você me deve UMA! - Edward riu antes de nos despedimos.

- Então... parece que temos mais uma noite. - Ele me disse enquanto sua mão esfregava minhas costas para cima e para baixo.

- Uhumm. - Inclinei a cabeça sobre seu ombro e beijei o seu pescoço. - Então, o que você quer fazer? - Eu perguntei inocentemente. O sorriso de Edward era grande como quando ele me derrotou no _air hockey_.

- Quando nós voltarmos. - Ele disse beijando ao longo da minha linha da mandíbula. - Eu vou ancorar. - Ele salpicou o meu pescoço com beijos molhados. - Você sabe por que eu vou ancorar e não ir para a doca? - Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca e tudo que eu podia fazer era negar com a cabeça quando ele trouxe o seu rosto para frente do meu.

- Porque, Isabella... - Ele beijou meus lábios levemente. - Estou pensando em fazer você gritar meu nome repetidas vezes. - Eu prendi uma respiração mediante a promessa da sua frase. - Eu não quero que ninguém ouça os barulhos lindos que você faz. Eles são apenas para os meus ouvidos.

- Minha. - Ele murmurou contra minha boca, antes de me beijar intesamente. Eu derreti abaixo dele enquanto me pressionava mais contra a espreguiçadeira. Seu joelho entrou em contacto com a minha atual úmida parte de baixo do biquíni. Eu não pude evitar me roçar contra ele, extraindo um gemido profundo de sua garganta quando minhas mãos encontraram a protuberância em suas calças. Ele se afastou e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares. _Como ele podia ter tanto controle!_ Eu bufei de irritação com sua partida. Ele acariciou minha bochecha levemente e me olhou com o mesmo fogo em seu olhar que eu já sentia em todo meu corpo.

- Uma hora. Devemos estar de volta em Monterey em uma hora. - Parecia que ele estava tentando convencer a si mesmo mais do que ele estava a mim. Assenti em compreensão e ele rapidamente se levantou e se dirigiu para a frente. Eu esfreguei minhas pernas uma na outra, querendo desesperadamente aliviar a sensação agora latejante que tinha entre as coxas. Desisti, sabendo que o único alívio que eu iria receber seria depois que estivéssemos ancorados.

O sol finalmente desapareceu no horizonte e estava começando a escurecer. Fiquei me perguntando como eu poderia contornar o deck sem tropeçar em alguma coisa quando o barco de repente se iluminou. Olhei para cima e pequenas luzes brancas piscavam em torno das bordas do deck até o mastro principal. Sentei-me em silêncio espantada com a beleza das luzes dançando fora da água. Quando chegamos mais perto da costa eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a reagir em antecipação ao resto da noite. Eu ouvi o soltar da âncora e deixei escapar um longo suspiro quando os braços de Edward me cercaram novamente.

- Você quer ficar aqui ou lá embaixo? - Ele perguntou baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Nós podemos dormir aqui? Talvez pegar alguns cobertores? - Perguntei com expectativa. - É tão bonito com as estrelas e as luzes, que eu achei que... - Ele capturou a minha boca em um beijo escaldante e eu imediatamente não me importava com onde estávamos.

- Isso seria perfeito. - Ele murmurou contra a minha boca antes de me puxar para cima. - Foi um dia bastante agradável não deve fazer muito frio hoje à noite. - Ele me levou para baixo e nós pegamos os cobertores da cama, enquanto ele pegava um par de sacos de dormir. Trouxemos tudo para o convés e ele descompactou os sacos de dormir e fechou-os juntos, fazendo um grande saco. Eu coloquei o edredom para nos dar mais estofo nas espreguiçadeiras e, em seguida, ele as cobriu com os sacos de dormir.

Nós dois ficamos por um momento em um silêncio constrangedor, de frente um paro o outro com a espreguiçadeira nos separando. Nenhum de nós sabia realmente o que fazer a seguir. Finalmente, ele começou a rir, o que me fez sorrir para a estupidez da situação. Nós havíamos visto, tocado, ou provado cada centímetro do outro, mas aqui estávamos como dois adolescentes virginais sem saber o que fazer. Finalmente, ele chegou e me tomou em seus braços.

- Tire a roupa e fique debaixo das cobertas, eu volto em um minuto. - Ele sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido, me lembrando que ele era tudo menos inocente. Ele me soltou rapidamente e desapareceu no convés inferior. Saí da minha neblina mental causada pelo Edward e me despi de todas as minhas roupas. Me sentindo ligeiramente exposta por estar nua na proa do seu barco, eu rapidamente entrei debaixo das cobertas e esperei ansiosamente a sua volta.

Poucos minutos depois, ouvi o som suave de música clássica proveniente de alguns alto-falantes que foram montados no convés. Deitei de costas, olhei para as estrelas e perguntei como eu tinha conseguido a sorte de ter Edward na minha vida. Sorri quando vi uma estrela cadente traçando pelo céu escuro, e automaticamente me lembrei do poema que eu tinha memorizado para uma aula de discurso que tive na faculdade. Fechei os olhos e rapidamente fiquei perdida na beleza do poema, imaginando Edward, e sussurrei os primeiros versos em voz alta.

_"Na noite passada, quando eu olhei para uma estrela  
Eu pensei: tão linda, ainda assim tão distante.  
Eu respirei e eu suspirei  
E me sentei, fechando os olhos._

O desejo que vinha de dentro do meu coração  
Foi para que nós não mais ficássemos separados.  
Para não mais sonhar com estar dentro de seus abraços,  
Para ser capaz de olhar para cima e ver seu rosto. " **2**__

Me assustei, e meus olhos se abriram subitamente quando eu senti os lábios de Edward pressionados contra os meus. Ele estava inclinado acima de mim, vestido apenas em uma boxer preta de seda.

- Desculpe, amor. Eu não pude resistir. - Ele disse em um sussurro enquanto abria o saco de dormir e entrava - Por favor, continue. - Eu limpei a garganta, um pouco envergonhada por ter sido pega. Quando hesitei muito tempo ele terminou a última estrofe para mim.

_"Para ouvir as palavras que são tão verdadeiras,  
As que dizem: eu te amo.  
Esse é o desejo que está dentro do meu coração;  
Aquele para que nós já não mais fiquemos separados. "_ **2**

Ele sussurrou com sua voz aveludada enquanto se deitava ao meu lado, perfeitamente imóvel, olhando para o céu. Nenhum de nós disse uma palavra e eu comecei a sentir um ligeiro pânico com o silêncio. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e eu fechei os olhos esperando a rejeição que viria. Ele se moveu ao meu lado e eu pude sentir o seu peso pressionado contra minha lateral, seu hálito doce fez cócegas na minha bochecha.

Seus dedos passavam em meu ombro, enquanto ele afastava meu cabelo. Inclinando-se, pressionou os lábios firmemente em meu ombro.

- O que você deseja, minha linda Bella? - Ele perguntou enquanto continuava lambendo e mordiscando meu ombro.

- Somente você. - Eu sussurrei, dizendo verdadeiramente o que estava no meu coração.

- Você me tem. - Ele respondeu rolando para cima de mim. Seus joelhos afastaram as minhas pernas para que ele pudesse se aninhar entre elas. Senti a seda da sua boxer roçar minhas coxas e minhas mãos foram automaticamente para os seus quadris. Ele colocou as mãos em cima da minha e devagar, juntos, retiramos a peça de seu corpo. Ele me beijou gentilmente antes de deslizar lentamente para dentro de mim.

Envolvi meus braços em torno dele e o segurei firme enquanto ele fazia amor comigo como na primeira vez. No entanto, dessa vez parecia tão mais pessoal. Eu coloquei todos os meus sentimentos recém descobertos em cada uma das minhas ações e ele correspondeu como se estivesse falando diretamente com meu coração. Ele acariciou e amou cada parte do meu corpo durante as primeiras horas da madrugada. Meu último pensamento antes que o sono me abatesse foi o quanto eu esperava que meu desejo se tornasse realidade.

_**Nota da autora traduzida: Ele não a fez gritar... ainda. No próximo capítulo tenho certeza de que ele a fará gritar seu nome. A cena estava fofa e meiga demais para transformá-la em safadeza. rs**_

_**Para todos os impacientes que querem que Edward **__**supere a perda da esposa e **__**siga em frente com sua vida: tenham paciência! Eu frequentemente recebo PMs perguntando se por acaso Edward tivesse conhecido Bella antes de Tanya, o que teria acontecido? Deixe-me dizer que eu acredito totalmente que Edward e Bella são almas-gêmeas, então não há dúvidas de que ele teria escolhido Bella ao invés de Tanya, caso tivessem se conhecido na mesma época. No entanto, nessa história, a vida os proporcionou acontecimentos distintos. Isso significa que ele não irá amar **__**tanto **__**Bella quanto a ama nos livros? NÃO! Ele apenas tem outras prioridades e sentimentos que precisam ser tratados, pois ele de fato conheceu Tanya antes e teve filhos com ela. Algumas pessoas também estão com a impressão de que se ele amava mesmo Tanya, então Bella estaria recebendo "os restos". O amor não é condicionado para apenas uma pessoa, e eu acho que de alguma forma eles tocam nesse assunto nesse capítulo, e Edward estava preocupado em não conseguir se doar completamente para ela, mas Bella lhe disse com o que ela estava disposta a conviver. Então, se nem Bella se sente ameaçada pela memória de Tanya, então alguns de vocês também não devem ficar!**_

_**ObsessingOverEdward - **__**Sinto muito que essa história não tem sido atualizada por um tempo. Minhas histórias DEVIL'S ANGEL e MOLTO BELLA estão sendo traduzidas para o português. Molto Bella será postada semanalmente (no domingo) até que esteja terminada (5 capítulos), e Devil's Angel será atualizada duas vezes por semana (quarta e domingo). Você pode encontrar as novas histórias na página do meu perfil! Obrigada por ler!**_

**N/T**: **1 **a expressão original em inglês é "Down girl" o que equivaleria, literalmente falando a algo como "se abaixa garota" ou "para baixo garota" o que faria uma menção indireta a posição mais tradicional em que se pratica o sexo oral no homem.

**2 **Peço profundo perdão aos leitores, pela minha possível e provável falha na tradução da poesia. Temo que talvez não tenha conseguido passar a emoção correta.

Se ainda estiverem aqui conosco, deixem reviews, por favor? Desculpem os transtornos e falta de updates!


	22. 22 De volta à Realidade

**Translator: Lou Calmon**

**Chapter 22: Back to Reality**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. OOE just gets to play with SM's characters occasionally.**

**Tradutora: Lou Calmon**

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer detém todos os direitos sobre Twilight. A OOE, autora dessa história, apenas brinca com os personagens ocasionalmente, e nós apenas traduzimos.**

**Capítulo 22**

**De volta à Realidade**

_**Edward Cullen**_

O final de semana foi perfeito. Acordei com a Bella ao meu lado, seu braço em cima da minha barriga e sua respiração quente no meu pescoço. O sol fazia, lentamente, seu caminho pelo céu e eu sabia que isso teria que acabar para que ela pudesse chegar ao trabalho a tempo. Beijei sua testa e gentilmente apertei seu ombro.

- Bella, amor. - Sussurrei contra sua testa. - Está na hora de acordar. - Ela se mexeu nos meus braços, mas aproximou-se mais de mim. Eu honestamente não queria que ela fosse embora, mas sabia que se chegasse atrasada, ficaria extremamente chateada. Balancei seu ombro pouco mais firmemente e ela lentamente começou a abrir seus olhos.

- Que horas são? - Perguntou com um suave pânico em sua voz.

- Não tenho certeza, mas pelo lugar do sol no céu, deve ser algo entorno das sete. - Ela deixou uma longa respiração e voltou a deitar-se grudada ao meu lado.

- Então eu ainda não tenho que acordar. - Sussurrou, enquanto começou a espalhar beijos pelo meu peito. Eu gemi, antes de segurar seus braços e parar suas tentativas.

- Não, mas eu preciso fazer aportar o barco porque Alice logo estará aqui com uma muda de roupas para você. - Ela bufou para mim e eu não consegui impedir o sorriso antes de liberar meu aperto. Ela deitou sua cabeça de volta no meu braço. Sua mão passeando para cima e para baixo no meu peito, enquanto olhávamos para a baía, um balançar gentil no barco fazia toda a experiência parecer tranqüilizante.

- Edward? - Sussurrou antes de olhar para os meus olhos. - Esse final de semana foi espetacular. - Disse, enquanto sorria para mim. Senti aquele familiar comichão bem fundo, que me fazia querer nunca deixá-la ir. _Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era sorrir para mim que eu virava um frouxo._ Pensei, com um sorriso próprio.

- Está _sendo_ maravilhoso. - Concordei ao passo que puxei sua figura pequena para cima de mim, suas pernas ao lado do meu quadril. Percorri minhas mãos pelas suas costas até que roçaram contra seu suave traseiro. Ela se impulsionou para frente até seus lábios encontrarem os meus, uma instantânea lembrança da nossa noite cheia de paixão. Eu estava pronto para ela quando se inclinou para trás e lentamente deslizou para a minha ereção. Ela era tão quente e molhada; eu não consegui evitar sugar o ar por entre meus dentes quando sua pele encontrou a minha. Pressionei seus quadris em mim e a segurei ali, aproveitando a sensação de ela estar completamente me envolvendo.

- Oh, Edward. - Ela suspirou enquanto movia-se suavemente para cima. Segurei seus quadris forte e a ajudei a guiá-la para cima e então para baixo, gerando um ritmo estável. Seus seios estavam pressionados contra meu peito, seu rosto enterrado no meu pescoço, enquanto sua respiração vinha mais rápida e sua doce boca devorava qualquer coisa ao seu alcance. Todos os nervos do meu corpo gritavam por liberação, mas eu me contive, só querendo dar prazer a ela de qualquer maneira que eu pudesse. Conseguia senti-la próxima do abandono total e queria ouvir seus gemidos de prazer uma última vez, antes que ela tivesse que me deixar o resto do dia.

- Bella. - Meio sussurrei, meio gemi na sua orelha. - Vem, amor. - Encorajei.

- Eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome. - Gemi alto enquanto ela continuou movendo-se para cima e para baixo na minha extensão dura. Ela puxou-se para cima de forma que seu rosto ficasse acima do meu, seus lábios inchados pelos meus enquanto ela mantinha seus movimentos. Senti suas paredes começarem a apertar-me e meu alívio estava logo atrás dela, enquanto ela lançou a cabeça para trás e gemeu.

- Diga, - demandei com um rosnado, enquanto sentia as ondas do seu orgasmo começarem a me lavar.

- Unnngg, Edward! - Ela gritou, enquanto eu puxava sua cabeça para baixo para um beijo ardente e então me soltei, liberando meus fluidos dentro dela com uma estocada final.

Depois de vários minutos das nossas mãos acariciando um ao outro, nossa respiração normalizou. Ela deitou completamente esgotada no meu peito, enquanto eu suavemente massageava suas costas. Sabia que precisávamos voltas às docas, mas não tinha a forças para me afastar dela. Então deitamos lá até que ouvi meu telefone tocar na mesa ao lado do sofá. Bella rolou de cima de mim e eu me estiquei para a irritante interrupção. Checando o número, percebi que estava em problemas.

- Sim, Ali? - Perguntei, esperando que ela não estivesse muito irritada.

- Onde diabos vocês estão? Estou no declive e o barco não está aqui. - Disse irritada. Gemi por dentro e comecei a puxar o saco de dormir.

- Desculpa Alice, estamos ancorados no cais. Chegaremos em um minuto. - Disse, esperando que isso pudesse amaciar a sua raiva. Ela rosnou pra mim pelo telefone e eu sabia que demandaria mais do que mimá-la demais para que ela deixasse de ficar irritada. Ela deixou um longo suspiro e sua irritação pareceu diminuir.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. - Alice replicou em um tom perfeitamente neutro. - Você se divertiu? - Agora a Alice fofoqueira que eu conhecia e amava voltava a aparecer. Gargalhei alto e olhei para Bella que tinha um sorriso de _"eu acabei de ser amplamente satisfeita"_ no rosto.

- Sim, nós tivemos. Quer que eu te responda ou que chegue aí logo? - Perguntei sabendo que ela detestaria escolher entre detalhes sórdidos ou esperar.

- Ugh, Edward! Só venha logo. - Então prontamente desligou na minha cara. Ri mais uma vez antes de jogar meu telefone na mesa pequena.

- Infelizmente nossas férias chegaram ao seu fim. - Disse a Bella, enquanto depositava um beijo nos seus lábios rosados. Ela deixou um suspiro enquanto eu procurava minhas cuecas que estavam em algum lugar do saco de dormir. Vestindo-as, joguei as cobertas para fora e visualizei rapidamente a gloriosa e cremosa pele da minha namorada. _Minha namorada_. Pensei em admiração. É maravilhoso o que pode mudar em um período tão curto de tempo. Saí do saco de dormir e o ar gelado matinal beliscou a minha pele.

- Está frio. - Disse, enquanto andava tremendo até a escotilha abaixo. - Fique aí que te trarei um roupão. - Ela meneou a cabeça e se aconchegou às cobertas. Olhei para ela antes de descer e ela estava tão adorável com o saco de dormir puxado até debaixo do nariz. Tive que lutar comigo mesmo para não entrar novamente debaixo das cobertas com ela e esquecer sobre a minha bufante irmã nas docas.

Rapidamente me vesti e voltei com um roupão para Bella vestir de forma que ela não congelasse quando saísse da nossa cama improvisada. Ela colocou o roupão, rapidamente levantando e dobrando os cobertores e sacos de dormir.

- Deixe aí. - Disse enquanto ligava o motor e puxava a âncora. - Você não vai querer estar por perto quando Alice subir a bordo. Ela parecia querer detalhes do final de semana. - Disse com um sorriso para a sua fisionomia desesperada. Gesticulei com a cabeça para o cais.

- Vá, tome um banho e vou tentar me livrar dela. - Gargalhei e ela saiu pelas escadas e fora de vista, mas não antes que eu visse suas bochechas corarem em um tom rosa.

Enquanto manobrava o barco, vislumbres do final de semana correram pela minha cabeça. O que ficou ao lado do corpo maravilhoso da Bella debaixo do meu, foi a maneira que me senti quando ela recitou aquele poema. Eu conhecia bem e achei engraçado que ela também. Era de um autor anônimo e improvável que ela deparasse-se com ele, em primeiro lugar, então quando a ouvi repetindo as palavras senti como se o destino estivesse lentamente se mostrando real. Foram tantas coincidências que nos uniram: a praia, basebol, e os garotos.

Algo definitivamente mudou as dinâmicas do nosso relacionamento neste final de semana. Não só o sexo era fenomenal, mas nos conectamos em um nível completamente diferente. Eu sabia que relacionamentos eram divertidos e excitantes, mas quanto mais me envolvia com ela, mais a necessitava. Comecei a sentir o peso da culpa, mas não por causa do novo papel da Bella na minha vida, mas porque estava sentindo, mais uma vez, que talvez Tanya não fosse a única pessoa que poderia me fazer sentir como um adolescente com seu primeira paixão. Eu nem conseguia me lembrar como era esse estágio inicial do amor com Tanya. _Amor? É isso que isto é?_ Eu me importava com Bella. Queria passar todos os momentos possíveis com ela. Mas amor?

Estava no meu mundo particular quando levei o barco ao deque. Estava tão envolvido nos meus pensamentos que não percebi minha querida irmã, seus braços cruzados nos seios e seu pé batendo impacientemente nas docas. Desligando o motor, joguei uma corda para nos prender.

- Por que demorou tanto? - Alice reclamou, enquanto a ajudava a subir.

- Obrigado por trazer as roupas da Bella. - Disse, evitando a pergunta. Ela sorriu, percebendo, e me deu uma bolsa pequena com as coisas da Bella. Deixei Alice no deque para entregar as roupas para Bella. Andando no cais mestre, achei-a envolvida em uma toalha e secando seus cabelos com outra. Não consegui resistir a vontade de sugar as gotículas de água que estavam no ombro dela. Bella deixou um gemido baixo quando envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua barriga e pressionei suas costas em mim.

- Alice ainda está aqui? - Bella perguntou enquanto se virava em meus braços, a toalha lentamente baixando para revelar seus seios. Gemi alto e enterrei meu rosto no pescoço dela. _Ela sempre cheirava tão bem._

- Sim, no deque. - Sussurrei enquanto espalhei beijos pela clavícula. - Talvez se ficarmos aqui ela vai embora. - Ela gargalhou e me deu um empurrão suave, antes de voltar para o banheiro.

- Vou chegar atrasada se não partirmos logo, e não consigo pensar com você me beijando. - Acusou com uma gargalhada e então desapareceu no banheiro. Suspirei em derrota, _de volta à realidade_. Voltei para o deque e Alice tinha dobrado os cobertores a estava cantarolando suavemente. Quando me viu, seu sorriso aumentou e ela me olhou compreensivamente. O olhar que me lançou, me lembrou Esme e eu rolei meus olhos para ela, esperando evadir o interrogatória que logo eu teria que suportar.

- Então, vejo que vocês dormiram debaixo das estrelas na noite passada. - Alice disse, quase vitoriosa enquanto eu ria desconfortavelmente. Uma coisa é quando a sua irmã desconfia que você transou, outra completamente diferente é quando ela age em cima desse conhecimento. Alice sempre foi a rainha em deixar as coisas desconfortáveis. Acho que ela realmente gostava de me ver contraíndo.

- Olhando estrelas. - Disse desmerecendo, sabendo que ela não acreditaria em uma só palavra. Ela riu, confirmando minha teoria e apenas sorriu. Nas que Alice dissesse me tiraria do torpor do momento que Bella e eu dividimos neste final de semana.

- Diga a Bella que falo com ela mais tarde. Preciso ir ao trabalho do Jasper antes da reunião com a empresa de planejamento de casamento. - Concordei e a ajudei a sair do barco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passei o resto do dia antecipando a próxima vez que veria Bella novamente. Peguei Liz, Tony e Seth da escola e fui para o campo para trabalhar com o lançamento dos garotos. Só faltavam alguns jogos na temporada e com o time invicto, parecia que seríamos _All Stars_ esse ano.

Elizabeth sentou atrás das arquibancadas, em um cobertor, e se perdeu em algum livro. Ela era uma devoradora de livros e eu novamente lembrava de como Tanya tinha instigado o amor pela leitura nela.

- Tá legal, garotos! - Chamei, acenando a eles. - Vou jogar algumas _fly balls_ e se vocês pegarem dez de uma vez só, vamos direto para o lançamento sem precisar aquecer muito. - Ambos estavam ansiosos para o desafio então eu comecei fácil, lançando acima da cabeça deles.

Anthony pegou a primeira com um soco vitorioso no ar. Então Seth pegou a outra com sucesso, batendo na mão do Tony depois de jogar a bola de volta para mim. Eu me impressionei com a camaradagem dos dois. Eles realmente queriam ver o outro conseguir, sem deixar a natureza competitiva ficar entre eles. Joguei a próxima no meio dos dois e observei ambos correrem para pegá-la.

- Desistam! - Gritei quando percebi que ambos estavam focados na bola e não em onde o outro estava. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer enquanto observava os dois colidirem na corrida. A colisão foi forte e eu ouvi um grito alto vir de um deles, que me disse que alguém realmente se machucou. Corri para os dois garotos, que estavam deitados nas suas costas a poucos centímetros do outro. Anthony estava completamente parado, olhando para o céu, mas Seth estava rolando no chão perto dele. Logo que cheguei perto, Anthony saiu do transe e arrastou-se até o Seth.

Rapidamente me ajoelhei e escaneei Tony para ver se ele estava machucado, ele apenas tinha uma feição preocupada no seu rosto enquanto olhava para o seu amigo. Virei minha atenção para o Seth e ele estava segurando seu ombro, lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto, com ocasionais choramingos escapando dos seus lábios.

- Segura firme, Seth. Preciso olhar isso. - Sussurrei quando peguei seu braço. Assim que o toquei, ele deixou um alto uivo de dor. Imediatamente percebi que ele havia deslocado o ombro no impacto. Já vira centenas de deslocamentos, mas ver esse garotinho, o filho da Bella, passar pela dor era quase tão ruim quanto se fosse Tony ou Liz. Só tinha uma coisa que eu poderia fazer. Poderia deixar e levá-lo para o hospital para um raio-X antes de colocar no lugar, de forma que ele ficaria em dores excruciantes até que voltasse ao lugar. Ou poderia colocar, aliviando a dor e então levá-lo para tirar um raio-X. A decisão estava clara.

- Seth, eu preciso que me ouça por um minuto. Acha que consegue? - Perguntei, tentando esclarecer que eu ajudaria. Ele meneou sua cabeça, fazendo uma careta com o movimento.

- Ok. Vou contar até três e então vou consertar seu ombro. - Disse, esclarecendo o que aconteceria. - Vai doer por um segundo e então ficará melhor. Entendeu?

- S-sim. - Ele respondeu, não querendo mexer parte alguma do seu corpo. Peguei seu braço da maneira mais gentil possível com uma mão, mantendo a outra no seu ombro. Olhei para Tony e vi que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, temeroso pelo seu amigo.

- Preciso que você relaxe. - Disse para o Seth depois que estava em posição. Tony ficou de joelhos na cabeça do Seth e quando começou a falar, eu senti orgulho pela criança maravilhosa que eu tinha.

- Seth, eu já te disse que estamos quase certos de conseguirmos entrar no _All Stars._ - Seth olhou para o Anthony e eu consegui ver um pequeno sorriso debaixo das lágrimas.

- Um. - Sussurrei.

- É, e nós vamos ter uma festa muito maneira na minha casa depois do jogo. - Anthony continuou a tentar distrair o Seth.

- Dois. - Sussurrei e então empurrei seu ombro rapidamente, enquanto puxava seu ombro, colocando tudo no lugar. Um rosnado alto veio do Seth, mas quando olhei para ele não havia nada exceto alívio. É impressionante como a dor é tão severa quando está fora do lugar, mas desaparece quase instantaneamente quando está tudo alinhado novamente.

Seth respirou fundo e então deixou uma longa baforada. Massageei a área com meus dedos e ele fez uma careta, mas eu estava satisfeito que ficaria bem até que eu colocasse-o no raio-X. Elizabeth estava acima do meu ombro, observando tudo sem se envolver.

- Liz. Tony. Por favor, arrumem as coisas. Precisamos levar Seth para o hospital. - Liz e Tony correram para o campo e rapidamente começaram o trabalho. Olhei para Seth e ele rapidamente limpou as lágrimas do seu rosto com as costas da sua mão boa.

- Achei que você tinha dito que faríamos no três. - Ele disse quase com um tom acusativo. Eu ri e o ajudei a levantar.

- Se eu tivesse esperado até o três, você teria tencionado e teria machucado muito mais. - Disse, ajudando-o a levantar. Ele acenou uma compreensão e eu sabia que fui perdoado.

Liguei para Bella assim que entramos no carro, no nosso caminho para o hospital. Pensei, quase certo, que ela surtaria, mas ao invés disso ela deixou um suspiro longo e me deixou saber que estaria lá assim que possível. Ela nunca parava de me surpreender.

Terminamos o raio-X quando Bella entrou no meu escritório. Ela imediatamente foi para o Seth e começou a checá-lo, antes de abraçá-lo gentilmente.

- Eca, mãe. Para, por favor. - Seth disse, enquanto a empurrava. Eu fiquei surpreso quando Tony andou até o Seth com uma expressão dura.

- Seth! - Tony disse, levemente irritado. O humor do Tony surpreendeu a todos nós. - Se sua mãe quer te abraçar, você deveria deixar porque algum dia ela pode não estar mais por perto para te abraçar. - Meu coração constringiu com a bronca simples, mas que falou volumes.

Anthony furtivamente referiu-se a sua mãe, mas estava claro que ele compreendeu o significado de não ter nenhuma. Ele era tão jovem quando Tanya morreu que Alice e eu presumimos que não o incomodava tanto já que ele não podia lembrar o que estava perdendo. Entretanto, percebi naquele momento que ele talvez não sentisse falta da Tanya especificamente, mas que ele estava ciente do que era perder uma mãe, especialmente depois que começou a ficar mais próximo da Bella. Seth concordou com sua cabeça e olhou de volta para Tony.

- Eu sei. - Ele sussurrou tímido, e então olhou para Bella antes de voltar a atenção ao Tony. - Se quiser posso dividir a minha com você. - Bella e eu rimos da inocência infantil de dividir sua mãe. Olhei para Elizabeth, que ainda parecia estar envolvida em seu livro. Entretanto ela tinha uma careta no seu rosto e eu rapidamente me perguntei se era o livro ou as palavras do Seth que a chatearam.

Os garotos voltaram a conversar sobre basebol e Bella aproximou-se para conversar sobre o acontecido.

- Eles colidiram e o ombro do Seth deslocou. Eu arrumei ainda em campo. - Um estremecimento pequeno passou pelo corpo dela, durante a minha descrição.

- Ele vai ficar legal? - Perguntou e eu concordei.

- Ele ficará bem. - Disse enquanto envolvia meu braço no seu ombro, trazendo-a mais perto. Podia sentir cada músculo tenso nas suas costas e ombros pelo estresse de descobrir que seu filho estava no hospital.

- Não é seu braço de lançamento, então ele ficará novo em folha até _All Stars_, mas vou tirá-lo dos próximos dois jogos para dá-lo tempo de curar. - Expliquei enquanto ela meneava a cabeça no meu peito.

Bella decidiu que levaria Seth para a casa essa noite, então nos separamos no estacionamento com uma promessa de nos vermos logo.

Pegamos uma pizza no caminho para cada e depois que comemos mandei Tony ir para o chuveiro para tirar o cheiro de moleque dele. Chamei Liz para a sala de estar e então sentei com ela para as aulas de piano. Estava prazerosamente surpreso pela maneira rápida com a qual pegou as últimas músicas que estávamos trabalhando. Liz tinha sua própria maneira de praticar e eu estava aliviado por nãos ter que insistir que ela praticasse o tempo inteiro. Ela amava tocar e certificava-se de praticar todos os dias, sem que eu precisasse lembrá-la. Mostrei uma música nova e a ajudei a tocar as teclas antes de deixá-la ciente que tínhamos acabado pela noite. Anthony reapareceu pulando no cômodo e sentou-se do outro lado do banco.

- Pai? - Elizabeth perguntou em uma voz mansa. Olhei para ela, encorajando-a a continuar. - Pode tocar a música da mãe? - Deixei um longo suspiro e então olhei para as teclas, debatendo se queria fazer aquelas emoções renascerem.

- Por favor, pai. Tem muito tempo que a ouvi. - Anthony disse em um suspiro excitado. Coloquei minhas mãos nas teclas e as urgi a moverem-se. Entretanto, não sabia por onde começar. Fazia tanto tempo. Trouxe minhas mãos de volta e as coloquei no meu colo.

- Não acho que consigo. - Disse, esperando que eles deixassem passar. Liz inclinou-se para as teclas e tocou as primeiras notas da música da Tanya, fazendo renascer uma vontade que achei que tivesse acabado.

- Eu só sei a primeira parte. - Ela sussurrou e então tocou novamente. Alcancei, colocando minhas mãos nas teclas e toquei as notas que Liz tinha acabado de tocar. Depois disso a música fluiu. Lembrei das emoções e amor que vinham quando compus a música e não existia nada exceto lembranças felizes de antes da dor quase me sufocar. Me perdi na música, minhas mãos dançando nas teclas com um novo fogo. Quando a canção aproximou-se do seu fim eu olhei para Elizabeth, seus olhos fechados e uma lágrima escorrendo pela sua bochecha.

Anthony apenas sentou lá e sorriu um sorriso desejoso. Envolvi meus braços em volta dos meus filhos e os abracei forte antes de beijar o topo de suas cabeças.

- Obrigada. - Elizabeth sussurrou antes de se afastar e sair da cadeira. Tudo o que pude fazer foi acenar. Algo que achei que machucaria demais, foi exatamente o oposto. Por tocar a música da Tanya, superei o medo que construí e o substituí por memórias felizes com meus filhos. Tony me deu um abraço rápido e então desapareceu com sua irmã.

Recoloquei minhas mãos nas teclas e ouvi outra música preencher minha mente. Essa era cheia de energia e tinha um tom subentendido de desejo, mas também doçura que me urgia. Sentei na cadeira, tocando diferentes cenários e vindo com uma combinação que se encaixava perfeitamente antes de fechar a tampa do piano.

- Essa foi linda, - Alice disse da porta da cozinha. Meneei a cabeça e virei para ela. - Você acabou de criar?

- Sim, toquei a música da Tanya para as crianças e depois isso simplesmente saiu de mim, - disse impressionado. Tocar música sempre veio naturalmente a mim, mas compor costumava ser um desafio. Eu apreciava a sensação de transformei algo que criei em música, mas não era sempre tão fácil quanto essa música. - É só uma melodia, mas não acho que demorará muito para terminá-la. - Pensei, enquanto levantava.

- Me lembra a Bella. - Alice disse com um sorriso malandro. Sorri para ela e concordei novamente.

- É, a mim também. - Alice deixou um grito pequeno com a minha admissão e então dançou até mim para me abraçar.

- Então eu posso admitir que tudo deu certo em Santa Cruz? - Eu sabia que ela queria os detalhes sórdidos, mas eu era seu irmão e não seu melhor amigo de sempre, como Liz diria. Me afastei dela antes que conseguisse fincar suas garras em mim nesta noite.

- Sim, tivemos um final de semana maravilhoso. Sim, nos aproximamos e sim, fizemos amor. Agora me deixe em paz porque você não vai tirar mais nada de mim. Disse com um riso e fui para a cozinha. Ela saltitou feliz atrás de mim.

- Eu preciso checar o Seth. Consegue colocar as crianças para dormir? - Perguntei e ela sorriu conspiratoriamente para mim.

- Estarei aqui a noite inteira. Jasper tem o turno mais tarde e então o da manhã. - Disse enquanto eu me movia para pegar a minha jaqueta.

- Valeu, Ali. - Disse e inclinei-me para beijar seu rosto.

- Disponha. - Disse naquela voz que eu conhecia bem. Era aquela que demonstrava que ela sabia mais do que estava dizendo.

- É só um telefonema, Alice. - Disse em um tom exasperado.

- Mais como uma ligação para tirar o atraso. - Retorquiu e eu não pude evitar o sorriso. Eu jamais diria a ela, mas secretamente esperava que ela estivesse certa.


	23. 23 Dr Edward Cullen

**Translator: Mari**

**Chapter 23: Dr. Edward Cullen M.D.**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. OOE just gets to play with SM's characters occasionally.**

**Tradutora: Mari**

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer detém todos os direitos sobre Twilight. A OOE, autora dessa história, apenas brinca com os personagens ocasionalmente, e nós apenas traduzimos.**

**Capítulo 23**

**Dr. Edward Cullen **

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eu não sabia o porquê de me sentir tão nervoso ao me ver diante da porta da frente da casa de Bella. Eu corri meus dedos por meu cabelo mais uma vez antes de bater. A cortina da janela se moveu para o lado e eu pude ver os lindos olhos castanhos de Bella se iluminarem ao me fitarem.

- Edward? – Ela perguntou em um tom hesitante ainda meio sem fôlego ao abrir a porta. Seu sorriso era radiante.

- Oi, eu achei que pudesse passar aqui para checar o Seth. – Eu disse enquanto ela se movia para o lado para permitir minha entrada.

- Hm, ele já está na cama. – Respondeu. Foi quando eu comecei a me sentir estúpido por ter vindo sem ligar antes. De qualquer forma, eu sei que se eu tivesse ligado, eu não teria a chance de vê-la. – Eu não sabia que doutores ainda atendiam em domicílio. – Completou então, um sorrisinho no rosto evidenciando que eu havia sido pego.

- Desculpe, eu devia ter ligado antes. – Eu disse, lamentando. Bella me lançou um olhar ofendido.

- Você não precisa ligar antes para vir aqui, Edward. – Ela sussurrou, puxando meu braço e subindo sua pequena mão por ele. Eu senti a tensão sexual injetada no espaço; era tão densa que eu podia cortá-la com uma faca. – Ainda mais, já que você está aqui, você podia checar um ponto aqui que está me incomodando... – Falou e sorriu, e por um momento eu esqueci que ela realmente tinha assuntos médicos a tratar. Balancei a cabeça e segurei suas mãos entre as minhas.

- O que está lhe incomodando? – Perguntei enquanto escaneava seu corpo com meus olhos à procura de algum problema óbvio. Bella deu um passo para trás e, subindo suas mãos, as correu por seus seios até atingir o primeiro botão de sua blusa. Me perguntei se ela tinha algum outro tipo de injúria do trabalho até ela começar a desabotoar a camiseta. Levou alguns segundos para entender que ela estava brincando comigo.

Eu deixei um suspiro de alívio escapar por não ter nada de errado com ela, até meu rosto se animar com o que Bella estava realmente querendo. Meus olhos se prenderam em suas mãos enquando ela terminava de desabotoar a camisa. Eu limpei minha garganta quando ela revelou um sutiã de lacinhos rosa que mal cobria os bicos de seus seios, que se projetavam contra o tecido fino.

Bella correu seus dedos até sua barriga enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. De repente minhas calças estavam realmente apertadas. Eu não pude evitar o gemido que escapou.

- Onde dói, senhorita Black? – Sussurrei, o desejo incrustado em minhas palavras.

- É senhorita Swan. – Ela disse, e eu fiz uma nota mental para perguntar sobre isso depois.

- Srta. Swan, você poderia me mostrar onde dói? – Eu estava impressionado como minha voz não mostrava quão excitado eu estava. Bella subiu suas mãos para o sutiã, circulando os dedões contra os seios.

- Bem aqui. – Disse. Eu fechei meus olhos bem apertados por um minuto, tentando ganhar algum semblante de controle. Foi então que eu ouvi a pequena risadinha da criatura sexy que se projetava à minha frente.

– Doutor Cullen? – Murmurou, se inclinando. Sua respiração batia em minha bochecha. Abri minhas pálpebras para encontrar aqueles grandes olhos castanhos da ninfa que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho ao me seduzir. – Você trouxe seu estetoscópio? – Perguntou em um tom inocente. Em um impulso eu tentei pegá-la, mas ela rapidamente pulou para fora do meu alcance.

– Agora, doutor Cullen, eu vou até a sala de exame enquanto você busca seu estetoscópio. – Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto entrava casa adentro, me deixando no meio da sala. Me levou um pequeno momento até perceber que eu tinha que correr até a mala do meu carro.

Eu me sentia como um adolescente em erupção enquanto abria a mala do carro e puxava agressivamente minha maleta. Peguei também o jaleco e o vesti enquanto jogava o estetoscópio ao redor de meu pescoço. Respirei fundo uma última vez, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, e tentei me acalmar antes de entrar na casa para ir "visitar minha paciente". _E agora entra a música de filme pornô ruim_, pensei e ri, fechando a mala e correndo de volta.

Ao entrar na casa, me senti ligeiramente afobado e tive que rir de mim mesmo pelo nervosismo que eu estava sentindo. Rapidamente, me direcionei ao que eu esperava ser o quarto de Bella e dei uma batida na porta.

- Entre. – Eu ouvi o murmúrio feminino da minha "paciente". Eu fechei meus olhos por um momento antes de entrar no quarto. Eu girei a tranca, não querendo que Seth interrompesse nosso "exame". Quando me virei, eu fiquei momentaneamente chocado com o que eu via à minha frente.

Bella estava sentada na ponta da cama com um cobertor que só cobria sua metade inferior. Seu cabelo estava jogado por cima de seus ombros, semi-cobrindo seus seios. Eu assisti como seus dedos estavam brincando com as pontas dos seus fios, fazendo com que suas mãos se esfregassem levemente contra seus "montes". Eu limpei minha garganta e tentei entrar no meu personagem novamente, mas eu não estava tão certo de que eu conseguiria.

- Doutor Cullen? Você pode me ajudar? – Ouvi o desejo em sua voz e toda minha incerteza se evaporou. Limpei a garganta mais uma vez e me aproximei da cama.

- Claro, srta. Swan. – Eu disse, tentando soar confiante. – Você pode me mostrar onde dói novamente? – Perguntei, observando o sorriso triunfante que surgia em seus lábios. _Droga, ela era tão adorável_. Seus dedos caíram de seu cabelo e envolveram um de seus seios. Ela o apertou levemente antes de rodar o bico com o dedão.

- Bem aqui. – Sussurrou em um breve gemido. Eu assisti, preso ao jeito como ela se massageava até que seu bico rosado estivesse firmemente ereto.

- Vo...você... – Eu tive que limpar minha garganta novamente, pois a falha na minha voz era muito óbvia. – Você está sofrendo do mesmo em algum outro lugar? - Um sorriso malicioso irradiou de seus lábios perfeitamente cheios.

- Uhummm... – Ela concordou, se inclinando um pouco para trás. Sua mão livre desceu por seu estômago e desapareceu debaixo de seu cobertor. – Eu tenho uma horrível ardência... bem aqui. – Ela disse com um gemido, a mão podendo ser vista subindo e descendo. Sem resistir, eu me aproximei da cama até que minhas pernas roçassem contra as dela.

- Eu vou ter que remover esse cobertor para que eu possa tratar melhor dos seus... hm... sintomas. – Eu disse, tentando desesperadamente manter um tom profissional e não arrancar agressivamente o cobertor e violar cada centímetro daquele corpo. Ela olhou para mim e concordou levemente com a cabeça, um sorriso inocente brincando na boca. Mas eu sabia a verdade; _Não há nada de inocente em você esta noite, querida_.

Alcancei o tecido e gentilmente o puxei, descobrindo que ela estava completamente nua na outra metade também. Sua mão ainda estava lentamente se movendo contra seu sexo. Bella riu novamente e percebi que eu estava rugindo ao ver o que ela fazia.

Eu botei uma das minhas mãos em seu ombro e empurrei suas costas contra a cama, subindo por cima e pegando um de seus tornozelos. O ergui e distribuí suaves beijos ali, até movê-lo para um dos lados da cama. Fiz o mesmo com o outro. Seus dedos ainda brincavam contra a sua carne sensível, mas seus joelhos estavam fechados, unidos em uma demonstração de modéstia - o que não iria durar por muito tempo.

Eu, lentamente, separei-os com minhas mãos, deixando-as deslizar por dentro de suas coxas em seguida. Ela já estava molhada e brilhante. Eu gemi novamente, esquecendo do papel que eu estava fazendo.

- Você é tão linda. – Sussurrei enquanto massageava o interior de suas coxas.

- Você diz isso para todas as suas pacientes, doutor Cullen? – Ela riu, mas eu já tinha esquecido do meu personagem. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era em provar e sentir sua pele. Eu fechei meus olhos uma última vez em busca de controle.

- Então, srta. Swan, esse é o único ponto que lhe incomoda? – Perguntei, removendo sua mão de seu clitóris e a substituindo pela minha. Eu o pincei entre meus dedos e dei uma leve puxada, fazendo com que ela arfasse pesadamente. O rolei gentilmente entre meus dedos, fazendo-a gemer antes de levantar sua cabeça e olhar para mim.

– E aqui? – Perguntei enquanto percorria minha mão até sua abertura.

- Oh, sim... – Ela agoniou, voltando a deitar sua cabeça na cama.

- Hm... – Eu disse, complentativo. – E aqui? – Falei, penetrando um dedo em seu sexo molhado. Seus quadris foram em direção a minha mão instintivamente. Eu sorri antes de beijar o interior da sua coxa.

Acertei um ritmo em meus dedos, pra dentro e pra fora, assistindo o quão mais molhada ela ficava à cada investida. Foi então que eu adicionei um dedo a mais.

- Ung! Edward! - Ela deixou escapar sem querer, esquecendo-se de seu personagem. Sorri largamente.

- É doutor Cullen, querida. – A lembrei enquanto ela se arqueava, agarrando os lençóis.

- Por favor, Doutor. – Ela implorou, fazendo minha ereção apertar-se contras as minhas calças de um jeito realmente desconfortável. – Me ajude. – Ela gemeu, e eu a dei o que ela queria.

- Você quer que eu alivie sua ardência, srta. Swan? – Eu perguntei, tirando meus dedos de dentro dela, movendo-os para seus quadris. Ela murmurou algo incoerente que eu tomei como um sim. A puxei para mais perto da ponta da cama. Seus pés estavam caído para fora do colchão, então os joguei por cima de meus ombros, o que ocasionou o meu estetoscópio a cair no chão.

Eu esfreguei minha bochecha contra sua coxa, inalando o aroma de Bella antes de encostar minha língua em sua entrada e esfregá-la até seu clitóris. Ela gritou um gemido e eu sorri contra a sua carne antes de sugá-la. Sua agonia cresceu enquanto eu provocava, bebendo seu sabor e saboreando cada gota.

- Por favor, Doutor. – Ela implorou mais uma vez, o desespero em sua voz fazendo com que eu empurrasse minhas calças e cueca até meus joelhos. Me pus de pé, e Bella olhou para mim com fome e luxúria brilhando nas pupilas. Eu tinha de tê-la, ali, agora.

Segurei seus quadris, e com um movimento fácil eu estava dentro dela. Gemi alto enquanto assistia seus olhos se arregalando. Ela trouxe um dedo até os lábios e murmurou sem som: "Shh". Eu a segurei mais contra mim, sentindo o molhado de sua excitação contra a minha pele enquanto ela envolvia minha cintura com suas pernas. Quando senti que podia proceder sem fazer muito barulho, eu saí lentamente de dentro dela e então a penetrei novamente.

- Edward! – Ela gemeu e eu não pude evitar rir e a calar como ela havia feito há um momento atrás. Ela sorriu enquanto eu apertava mais seus quadris e continuava no ritmo docemente agoniante.

Nossa respiração foi se tornando mais agressiva enquanto eu a sentia se fechar mais ao meu redor e começar a tremer. A assisti fechar seus olhos e arquear suas costas em minhas direção, soltando o gemido mais sexy que meus ouvidos um dia imaginaram escutar. _Ela é linda_. O som de seu prazer imediatamente me encaminhou para meu próprio alívio, e com uma investida final nós gozamos juntos. Minha cabeça caiu para trás enquanto eu recuperava meu fôlego, desfrutando a sensação de tê-la pulsando ao meu redor.

Suas mãos correram sobre as minhas, que estavam agarrando seus quadris firmemente. Gentilmente, Bella me puxou para cima dela, suas pernas ainda envoltas ao meu redor. Tirei meus sapatos e lentamente saí de seu interior. Embrulhando sua cintura com meu braço, a levantei e a deitei na cama novamente, mas agora contra os travesseiros. Me joguei ao seu lado e ela instantaneamente se encostou contra meu peito. Eu amava o fato de que ela queria estar do meu lado o tanto quanto eu queria estar do dela. Ela riu suavemente antes de eu olhá-la, seu rosto repousado sobre a curva do meu braço.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, perplexo ao o que ela poderia ter achado engraçado. Ela puxou a bainha da minha blusa com as mãos e com os pés indicou a calça pendurada em meus tornozelos.

- Eu acho que você deveria tirar essas coisas. – Ela disse com uma pequena risada, luz brilhando em seus olhos. Eu beijei sua testa antes de me livrar do resto das roupas, com sua ajuda.

Nós puxamos as cobertas logo em seguida e nos arrastamos para dentro delas. Bella imediatamente se posicionou em mim no que eu aprendi, nas últimas semanas, ser a sua posição favorita. Sua cabeça repousava em meu ombro enquanto um braço estava ao redor da minha cintura e uma perna jogada por cima da minha coxa. Segurei seu rosto e o trouxe para mais perto do meu.

- Eu não ganhei um beijo. – Sussurrei, meus lábios descendo para os dela. Ela correspondeu sutilmente, até que eu estivesse quase implorando por mais. Ela então cedeu, me beijando fervorosamente. Se afastando, ela olhou nos meus olhos e eu vi aquele ar de malícia que sempre parecia brincar por trás de seus olhos.

- Você não usou seu estetoscópio. – Acusou com um sorriso, e minha risada baixa sacudiu meu peito.

- Da próxima vez. – Eu disse. Ela fez um biquinho que eu mordisquei levemente antes de rir baixinho. – Eu prometo. – Ela sorriu e se afundou em meu peito mais uma vez, e por um momento eu senti borboletas no meu estômago. Eu mal conseguia lembrar qual fora a última vez que eu me sentira feliz assim. Tudo parecia muito natural com ela, esimplesmente_ certo_. Os dedos de Bella estava desenhando círculos na minha pele, trazendo-me atenção para a mulher maravilhosa em meus braços.

- Então, qual é o negócio com "Srta. Swan"? – Perguntei suavemente. Seus dedos congelaram e ela voltou a olhar para mim.

- É o meu nome de solteira. - Assenti para sua resposta.

- E você vai trocá-lo de volta? – Perguntei, curioso para saber o motivo de ela não ter o feito ainda.

- Provavelmente não. – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha com sua resposta. Bella respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Eu não quero toda aquela confusão em relação à Seth. Eu não quero nunca que ele pense que ser um Black é algo ruim. – Disse, suave. – Mesmo que eu esteja abominando o pai dele.

- O que ele te fez?

- Nada, e é esse o problema. – Ela disse, um pequeno desespero injetado em sua voz. – Nós estamos aqui há quase três meses e ele não ligou uma vez sequer para falar com Seth. – Eu podia sentir a raiva irradiando de Bella, e tentei acalmá-la fazendo carícias em círculos na parte de trás de seu braço.

– Mesmo que nós tenhamos os problemas que temos, eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse abandonar o filho desse jeito. – Eu quase pude sentir a mamãe urso saindo dela. Foi quando eu percebi que não adiantaria tentar acalmá-la.

– Felizmente Seth não pareceu ainda ter percebido, ou sequer mencionou qualquer coisa. Mas o que eu vou dizer se ele um dia vier perguntar? – Aquilo não era realmente uma pergunta para mim, e como eu não queria frustá-la ainda mais, permaneci calado.

– "Desculpe Seth, Jacob tem conquistas mais divertidas para dar atenção do que lembrar que deveria ter compaixão e responsabilidade e ser a droga de um pai." – Ela disse sarcasticamente antes de se afundar no meu peito mais uma vez.

- O que você quer dizer com conquistas? – Perguntei. Ela suspirou, sua respiração acariciando meu peito antes de deixar um beijo suave ali.

- Quando Jake e eu nos separamos pela primeira vez, nós supostamente deveríamos estar dando um tempo para trabalhar em nosso casamento. Um dia eu vim para casa mais cedo e o descobri trepando com outra mulher. – Eu estava chocado que alguém podia ser tão idiota ao ponto de permitir que Bella deslizasse de suas mãos em troca de um caso qualquer. Primeiro ele a machucou sendo infiél e depois, mais uma vez não cumprindo suas obrigações de pai. Que tipo de babaca egoísta faz uma coisa dessas com alguém que ele ama?

_Não julgue muito rapidamente, Edward. Você também não estava lá quando seus filhos mais precisavam de você. – _eu lembrei a mim mesmo.

- Deve ter sido difícil. – Sussurrei.

- Sim. Na hora foi, mas nós aprendemos a conviver com os erros de Jake. – Disse baixinho. – Seth não sabe de nada disso. – Falou rapidamente, levantando a cabeça para olhar em meus olhos e ter a certeza de que eu não diria nada. Eu balancei minha cabeça em concordância.

- É claro, ele não precisa saber que o pai dele é um idiota. – Eu disse enquanto ela rolava seus olhos e voltava a posição anterior.

- Nós tínhamos feito um acordo de que iríamos manter _ela _longe de Seth até que saíssemos de Forks. Eu não sei como eu me sinto com ela perto do meu filho agora. – Falou quietamente, abrindo seus medos para mim. – Seth supostamente tem que visitar seu pai nesse verão e eu tenho certeza que essa mulher vai estar lá, morando na minha casa. – E atrás da auto-confiança exterior eu podia ouvir a menina de coração partido que duvidava de seu valor. Eu apertei carinhosamente seu braço e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

– Então, doutor Cullen, - Começou, se inclinando sobre mim e beijando meu queixo, subindo o caminho para meus lábios. – O que você acha de usarmos o estetoscópio? – Ela não me deu tempo para responder antes que atacasse minha boca. Era óbvio que ela estava tentando mudar o assunto de novo, então eu permiti, deixando sua língua me explorar. Suas mãos desceram por meu peitoral enquanto ela movia seus beijos para meu pescoço.

– Eu estive fantasiando em brincar de médico com você por um longo tempo. – Ela sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido. Eu a afastei de mim um pouco para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Seu lábio inferior formava um biquinho pela conexão quebrada.

- Por quanto tempo você vem fantasiando isso comigo, srta. Swan? - Eu perguntei, sorrindo sarcasticamente ao ver o rubor ganhar seu rosto.

- Um tempo... – Ela admitiu baixinho, tentando acabar com o assunto ao atacar meu pescoço. Mas eu a impedi.

- Quanto tempo?

- Hm... desde o dia da pizza. – Nós tivemos muitos "dias da pizza" desde que começamos a sair, era o único lugar perto das duas casas que nós podiamos levar as crianças para lanchar. Eu lancei um olhar confuso, fazendo-a suspirar. – Você vai mesmo me fazer falar?

Meu telefone começou a tocar e Bella começou a procurar minhas calças, tentando evitar a questão.

- É só Alice, irá para a caixa postal. – Falei, encerrando a chamada. Lancei-lhe um olhar afirmando que eu ainda estava esperando.

- Tudo bem! Depois do primeiro treino. – Ela arfou, escondendo seu rosto em meu ombro logo depois. – Quando nós estávamos na pizzaria e você me disse sobre Stanford e o trabalho no hospital. Eu acho que eu devo ter me entretido com a ideia nessa hora... – Admitiu, agora afundando o rosto no meu pescoço. Eu não pude evitar de rir.

- Sério? Há tanto tempo assim? – Perguntei, tentando olhá-la enquanto ela ainda estava escondida. Eu ri suavemente e corri os dedos por seu cabelo.

– Hmmm, eu pensei que fora quando você dormiu lá em casa pela primeira vez. Você estava tendo um sonho bem vívído sobre... – Ela lamentou-se e balançou a cabeça.

- Por favor, me diga que eu não falei enquanto dormia. – Bella rolou para o lado, tentando se afastar. Eu gargalhei, tentando trazê-la para perto de mim.

- Você definitivamente falou. – Eu provoquei. – Se eu me lembro corretamente era sobre estetoscócopios e jalecos... – Disse, apontando o que estava no chão com a cabeça.

– Você disse algo sobre ser safadinha também. – Ela arfou, e eu pude sentir a vermelhidão quente dela em meu braço. Eu forcei-a levantar seu queixo com meus dedos, fazendo-a olhar para mim. – O que fazia a coisa toda ser tão danadinha assim, Isabella? – Perguntei. Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou se esconder em meu braço de novo, mas eu não desistiria tão fácil.

– Isabella?

- Você é irritantemente persistente. – Ela murmurou bem baixo, fazendo com que eu risse de novo.

- Ótimo, eu estava vestida como sua enfermeira safada. Está feliz agora? Porque eu estou morta de vergonha. – Ela falou, enterrando a cabeça em meu peito novamente. Eu comecei a sorrir, mas então visualizei a imagem de Bella em um minúsculo vestido branco, uma meia-calça branca que ia até suas coxas, e com aquele batom absurdamente vermelho. Era demais para mim. Eu a virei de costas, surpreendendo-a com um beijo faminto.

- Você tem ideia da imagem que acaba de plantar na minha cabeça com essa admissão? – Eu rugi em sua orelha, sentindo minha ereção contra a pele molhada dela. Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, levantado os quadris de encontro ao meu, mas acabamos sendo interrompidos pelo telefone que tocava novamente. Eu resmunguei, deixando minha cabeça cair em seu ombro.

- Mas que ótimo _timing_, Alice. – Murmurei, mesmo sabendo que ela não me ligaria novamente caso não precisasse realmente falar comigo. – Deve ser algo com as crianças. – Eu suspirei, tentando convencer meu corpo a se afastar da linda mulher sob mim. Levantei e pus as minhas calças ao mesmo tempo que pegava o telefone.

– Alô? Ali?

- Desculpe Edward, eu não teria ligado se não fosse importante. – Sua voz tinha pânico inscrutado, o que não era típico de seu comportamento alinhado. Eu afastei Bella gentilmente, rolando para o lado.

- Eu sei, o que houve? – Perguntei. Bella se sentou, olhando para mim com um olhar questionador.

- Liz. Ela acordou gritando e nada parece dar certo para acalmá-la. – Eu podia ouvir o tom choroso de Alice.

- São os pesadelos noturnos novamente? – Ela sempre os tinha quando menor, e só pioraram depois da morte de Tanya. O médico havia dito que desapareceriam conforme ela crescesse e no último ano, de fato, apenas duas noites assim haviam ocorrido.

- Eu não sei. Ela fica gritando por Tanya e não me deixa chegar perto. Toda vez que eu tento, ela berra mais alto. Ela precisa de você, Edward. - Assenti a cabeça, sabendo que ela estava certa.

- Estou indo pra aí. – Eu disse, desligando o telefone. Olhei para Bella, que tinha tristeza nos olhos.

- Sinto muito... – Comecei, mas ela me cortou com um beijo.

- Você precisa ir, eu entendo. – Ela sussurrou contra meus lávios. Mesmo que eu soubesse que ela entendia eu ainda podia ver o desapontamento ali, o que me matava.

Ela se afastou, mas eu tive que agarrá-la uma última vez, beijando sua boca. Bella se sentou na cama e enrolou o lençol em seu corpo. Eu peguei minhas calças e a dei mais um outro beijo enquanto botava minha camiseta. Ela abotoou minha camisa enquanto nossos lábios estavam presos. Quando eu sentei na cama para por minhas meias, ela sentou no meu colo e me beijou com tanto desejo que eu tive de achar muita força de vontade para ir embora. Eu a trouxe para mais perto de mim, não querendo me afastar, mas a culpa martelava minha consciência para que eu me apressasse a ir para casa.

- Bella, - Eu sussurrei contra a sua boca, botando meus sapatos. O cobertor que ela antes tinha enrolado em seu corpo caíra, me fazendo gemer baixinho ao sentir o calor de suas curvas. – Eu tenho que ir, amor. - Sussurrei, lutando contra todos os instintos que me forçavam a ficar com ela.

- Nos falamamos amanhã, ok? – Disse, a afastando gentilmente. Olhando para ela ainda em meus braços, a coloquei deitada de volta na cama. Me erguendo-se novamente, gravei em minha mente a imagem da mulher maravilhosa que estava começando a povoar todos os meus pensamentos.

– Boa noite, Bella. – Murmurei, indo antes que mudasse de ideia. Eu odiava ter que deixá-la, e tive receio de que ocasiões como esta se tornassem uma frequente em nosso relacionamento. No entanto, meus filhos vinham em primeiro lugar, e Liz precisa de mim agora. Felizmente Bella entende isso. _Ao menos eu acho que ela entende_. Eu não podia abandonar minha filha de novo. O único jeito de fazê-la seguir em frente e deixar para trás os medos era com amor e compreensão. Eu posso não ter estado ao seu lado para apoiá-la após a morte de sua mãe, mas eu juro que farei de tudo para estar presente agora.


	24. 24 Feira

**Translator: V**

**Chapter 24: Farmer's Market**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. OOE just gets to play with SM's characters occasionally.**

**Tradutora: V**

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer detém todos os direitos sobre Twilight. A OOE, autora dessa história, apenas brinca com os personagens ocasionalmente, e nós apenas traduzimos.**

**Capítulo 24**

**Feira**

_**Edward Cullen**_

- Edward? - Eu ouvi a voz superficialmente frenética de Alice vindo do quarto de Liz quando eu cheguei em casa.

- Sim, Alice, eu estou em casa. - Largando rápido minhas chaves na bancada me dirigi ao quarto da minha filha. A cena que me aguardava era uma que eu provavelmente nunca iria esquecer. Alice estava sentada no chão, inclinada sobre a cama de Liz, enquanto Liz estava em seu colo, agarrada à blusa de Alice e soluçando. As mãos de Alice estavam ao seu redor, afagando as costas dela e sussurrando no seu ouvido. Eu fechei meus olhos e respire fundo antes de continuar a andar.

- Elizabeth, querida? - Eu disse gentilmente, ajoelhando ao lado de Alice. Coloquei minha mão nas costas da minha filha, esfregando de leve para amenizar a dor pela qual ela passava. - Está tudo bem, papai está aqui. Venha comigo, pequena. - Tentei, usando o tom mais carinhoso e amável que eu pude reunir, antes de colocar minhas mãos embaixo dos braços dela para trazê-la para mim. Um choro baixo escapou dos seus lábios e ela afastou- se de mim e se agarrou mais ainda a Alice. Os soluços aumentavam.

Alice olhou para mim sobre a cabeça de Liz e seu olhar me pedia para fazer alguma coisa. Nós já havíamos passado por episódios como esse, mas Liz nunca havia chorado por tanto tempo assim. Eu continuei a afagar as costas dela enquanto Alice a segurava, murmurando no seu ouvido.

- NÃO! - Liz gritou, empurrando Alice para longe dela pelo o que foi dito. Os olhos de Alice estavam arregalados e ela olhava entre mim e Liz aflita. Liz se desvencilhou do colo de Alice e se virou para olhá-la.

- Ele saiu! - Liz gritou e apontou para mim, enquanto seus olhos ainda estavam presos em Alice. - Ele n-não estava aq-qui! - Ela soluçou, e me coração se partiu. Eu não estava aqui quando ela precisou de mim. Tentei pegar a sua mão, mas quando toquei sua pele ela desviou.

- Liz, seu pai ama você, - Alice sussurrou, tentando acalmar o animal selvagem dentro dela que estava prestes a se soltar. Liz transferiu seu olhar para mim e o que eu vi em seus olhos me lembrou exatamente do dia em que eu disse a ela que a sua mãe não voltaria mais para casa. Ela parecia estar assustada. Despedaçada.

- Onde você estava? - Ela demandou e eu vi que se eu contasse a ela a verdade isso só faria as coisas piorarem.

- Não importa onde eu estava. Eu estou em casa agora. - Eu murmurei, com esperança de que a minha resposta fosse o bastante. Os olhos dela ficaram menos selvagens e um pensamento breve me fez achar que ela parecia ser muito mais velha que seus poucos nove anos. Os soluços recomeçaram junto da torrente de lágrimas que escorria pelas suas bochechas antes que ela se sentasse pesadamente e enterrasse o rosto nas mãos. Alice e eu sentamos ali, mas não nos movemos para tocá-la com medo que ela explodisse de novo. Depois de alguns minutos, os seus soluços se transformaram em choramingo e eu não consegui deixá-la longe de mim.

Toquei seu braço, e como ela não se afastou eu a trouxe gentilmente para o meu colo, onde ela se enrolou em uma bola, se aconchegando ao meu peito. Alice se levantou e me dirigiu um olhar triste antes de esgueirar-se pela porta. Eu voltei minha atenção de volta para Liz e afaguei suas costas enquanto a embalava.

- Eu sinto falta da mamãe. - Liz sussurrou contra a minha camisa. Ela estava tão quieta que eu quase não a ouvi. Eu esfreguei de leve seus ombros e levei minha mão até sua bochecha molhada para afastar os fios de cabelo que ficaram presos ali.

- Eu sei, pequena. - Eu disse antes de dar um beijo na sua testa. - Eu sei, - Eu repeti mais baixo, sentindo minhas lágrimas se fazerem presentes atrás das minhas pálpebras. Eu pude sentir que ela começava a relaxar nos meus braços quando ela parou de choramingar, apenas soluçando em intervalos de tempo.

- Pai? - Liz perguntou de mansinho, se afastando e levantando o rosto para olhar para mim. Eu sorri para ela, a encorajando a continuar.

- Onde você estava essa noite? - Ela perguntou de novo. Quando eu olhei em seus olhos eu vi que ela sabia que eu estava com Bella. Eu suspirei e dei a ela um sorriso triste.

- Eu estava na casa de Bella checando o ferimento de Seth - Disse a ela, sabendo que não precisava esclarecer que eu não fui realmente ver Seth. Ela aquiesceu perdida em pensamentos por um momento, depois se recostou no meu peito de novo.

- Eu estava com medo de verdade, - Elizabeth me disse em uma voz trêmula que fez meu rosto se contorcer pela dor que irradiava dela.

- Do que você estava com medo, querida? - Eu inquiri, tomando vantagem da abertura que ela havia dado para conversa. Ela fungou algumas vezes e depois trouxe sua mão até as próprias bochechas enxugar as lágrimas que escorreram ali.

- Eu estava com medo que você… - Seus soluços reapareceram e eu a apertei mais forte. - Que você não fosse voltar. Que você havia ido embora com Bella e… e… - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase quando seu corpo frágil tremeu ainda mais do que antes. Eu acariciei sua cabeça carinhosamente e tentei amenizar seu choro.

- Você entende que eu sempre vou voltar, Liz? Sempre. _Nada _pode me separar de você. Nada. - Eu parei e a abracei mais apertado, tentando encorajá-la a dizer o que ela estava pensando. Ela se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos. A dor que eu vi refletida ali me fez imaginar como uma criança pequena poderia aguentar tanta dor e não ficar totalmente afetada por isso. _Ela __**está**__ afetada por isso, seu estúpido. _

- Por que Bella está sempre aqui? Por que você fica com ela o final de semana todo? - Ela perguntou, e eu soube que se eu tivesse qualquer tipo de futuro com Bella, isso dependia da resposta que eu daria a ela agora.

- Me deixa fazer uma pergunta a você? - Eu perguntei e ela lentamente balançou a cabeça.

- O que você acha da Bella vir aqui? - Perguntei. Ela relaxou um pouco e eu pude ver que ela honestamente estava pensando na pergunta.

- Um… É, acho que tudo bem, - Ela cedeu depois de alguns minutes de reflexão. Eu sorri interiormente, sentindo a esperança de que eu poderia ajudá-la a ultrapassar qualquer insegurança que ela tinha com Bella me preencher.

- Mas por que você precisa da Bella? - Ela demandou. - Eu e Tony não somos o suficiente? - Perguntou, olhando para mim, com uma grossa lágrima rolava pela sua bochecha. Eu não podia dizer a ela que não, que eles não eram o suficiente. Eu precisava de Bella agora. Eu não podia assimilar a ideia de ficar longe dela, e aquela constatação fez com que eu me sentisse ainda pior.

Eu estava colocando Bella a frente dos meus filhos por não estar aqui? Estar com ela iria tomar tanto da minha atenção daqueles que mais precisavam de mim? Eu podia viver sem ela? Eu senti meu peito contorcer dolorosamente pela ideia de não estar com Bella de novo. Eu precisava dela; ela me fazia sentir como se houvesse algo mais na vida além de tristeza e angústia.

- Querida, estar com Bella não vai mudar meu amor por você e Tony, - Eu comecei, querendo que ela entendesse.

- Bella é minha amiga. Todos nós precisamos de amigos nas nossas vidas. - Ela me olhou e eu precisei ajudá-la a entender. - Você seria muito sozinha se não tivesse seus amigos, não é? - Liz concordou, balançando a cabeça devagar.

- Bem, eu também, - Eu murmurei, com minhas mãos eu fazia círculos suaves nas suas costas.

- Por que você não pode ser amigo do tio Jasper ou do tio Emmett? - Liz perguntou e eu fechei meus olhos, temendo ter essa conversa com ela.

- Eu sou amigo do Jasper e do Em.

- Então por que Bella tem que ser sua amiga? Ela é uma garota. Garotas não são amigas de garotos a não ser que elas queiram ser suas namoradas. - A visão simplista de um relacionamento dela teria sido engraçada em qualquer outra circunstância, mas agora aquilo só me fez ainda mais desconfortável.

- Querida, Bella_ é_ minha namorada. - Liz ofegou com a minha confissão e eu não soube como ela iria reagir. Depois de alguns minutes de silêncio, devagar ela saiu do meu colo e engatinhou para sua cama. Ela se deitou e ficou em posição de caracol, olhando para mim, lágrimas transbordando dos seus olhos.

- Então, você esqueceu a mamãe, - Ela concluiu, e novamente eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu sacudi minha cabeça e cheguei mais perto da cama dela até poder ficar com meus olhos da mesma altura dos dela.

- Liz, eu nunca poderia esquecer sua mãe, - Eu disse, limpando seu rosto e ombros dos fios de cabelo. Ela olhos nos meus olhos por um momento, como se procurasse alguma coisa, e subitamente mudou de posição em seguida puxando o cobertor até o pescoço.

Como eu podia explicar para uma menina tão pequena que um coração podia amar mais de uma pessoa incondicionalmente? Que eu podia estar apaixonado por Bella e ainda amar Tanya?

- Eu estou cansada, - Ela disse, e eu vi que estava dispensado. Não daria em nada obrigá-la a continuar a conversa. A única resposta dela era ser cruel quando pressionada. Eu levantei e me debrucei para beijar sua bochecha úmida.

- Eu amo você, Lizzy, - Eu sussurrei antes de deixar o seu quarto. Ao fechar a porta, eu ouvi um lamurio baixo vindo da cama dela que arrancou mais um pedaço do meu coração. Eu andei até a cozinha e com o coração pesado, busquei pela estante de bebidas. Tirando o Jack, servi várias doses no copo e peguei uma Coca da geladeira. Eu tomei um longo gole do uísque antes e adicionei uma pequena quantidade de Coca, girando o copo misturando-os.

- Sabe, você diz muito sobre o que está acontecendo com você pelo o que você decide beber, - Alice falou de perto da porta.

- É mesmo? - Eu bebi demoradamente do meu copo, efetivamente tomando metade do conteúdo. - Como? - Eu perguntei, não querendo realmente conversar com ela, mas eu sabia que Alice não era do tipo que cedia quando pensava que eu precisava resolver algum assunto.

- Bem… comumente quando você está celebrando você tira o Macallan - ela disse pensativa vindo até o balcão e subindo para se sentar nele, suas pernas balançando ligeiramente. - Quando você está desconcertado o uísque é o seu amigo. - ela falou, apontando o copo em minha mão. Eu pus mais uma rodada e observei o líquido âmbar. - Quando você está contente você geralmente pede por uma cerveja, - ela riu suavemente e continuou. - Quando você está "animadinho" geralmente você escolhe o…

- Alice, por favor. - Eu a interrompi com risada breve.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou inocentemente. _Como diabos ela sabe o que eu preferia quando eu estava... animadinho? _Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e ela riu de novo. - Não me venha com essa. Eu vi o que você tinha na geladeira do barco. Champanhe e vinho tinto? Você totalmente estava esperando por algo a mais naquela noite. - ela caçoou e eu não consegui deixar de sorrir para ela. O clima ameno rapidamente mudou com a sua próxima pergunta.

- Como a Liz está? - Seu rosto mostrava plena preocupação. Eu respirei longamente.

- Ela estava melhor, mas eu contei então que Bella era mais do que uma amiga. - Alice balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

- Por fim, ele estava juntando as peças, e uma hora ou outra ela entenderia. Provavelmente é melhor deixá-la saber agora do que descobrir sozinha depois. - Eu tinha de concordar com a lógica e Alice, mas aquilo não cessou todas as dúvidas que rondavam a minha cabeça.

- O que foi Edward? - Alice incitou enquanto eu bebia o que sobrara no meu copo. Olhando profundamente no copo vazio eu tentei organizar meus pensamentos e o que realmente estava me incomodando.

- Você acha que eu estou abandonando meus filhos? - Eu perguntei hesitante.

- O quê? Não, é claro que não. - Ela desmereceu a ideia, mas isso não fez com que eu me sentisse melhor. Alice sempre queria aquilo me fizesse feliz. Ela é tão clara e direta quando se trata dessas coisas que é difícil ouvir o que ela diz.

- Apenas ouça, por favor, - Eu supliquei enchendo meu copo novamente, dessa vez ignorando a lata de Coca no balcão. - Eu sinto como se estando com Bella pudesse ter me feito negligenciar Liz e Tony - Eu corri minhas mãos pelos cabelos.

- Merda, você viu Liz essa noite... Ela precisou de mim e eu não estava aqui. - Eu disse torturado, furioso comigo mesmo por fazer o que eu havia jurado nunca fazer de novo. - Eu os abandonei pelo meu próprio luto quando Tanya morreu. Eles precisaram de mim e eu não estava lá emocionalmente. Eu não vou fazer isso com eles de novo. - Toda a raiva que eu senti por mim pelos últimos três anos veio à tona.

- Espere um minuto, - Alice disse que um suspiro exasperado. - Primeiro, você não pode estar aqui cem por cento dos seus dias à disposição dos seus filhos. - Eu rolei os olhos e bebi o resto do álcool no meu copo.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Alice, - Eu disse A ela com um pouco de sarcasmo a mais que o necessário, mas ela pareceu não se abalar, ignorando meu comentário.

- Segundo, sim você era apenas o que sobrou do homem que eu conheço e amo quando Tanya foi tirada de nós. Eu assisti enquanto você padecia na sua dor e tentava lidar com isso. Sim, houve muitas coisas que você deveria ter feito de maneira diferente. Eu não estou discutindo isso. - Ela desceu do balcão enquanto falava e agora estava em pé na minha frente, mãos dos quadris com o olhar de Esme. _Como ela faz isso?_ Com um olhar, ela fazia eu me sentir rum idiota por sequer duvidar dela.

- Mas, Bella está te fazendo… - ela pausou e pareceu estar apreensiva em continuar com aquela linha de pensamento.

- Me fazendo o quê?

- Te fazendo ficar inteiro novamente, - ela concluiu.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer de novo, - Eu disse, mas havia uma sombra da possibilidade de que o que ela dizia estar certo.

- OK, talvez não inteiro, mas ela está remendando os pedaços. - Ela corrigiu, chegando mais próximo e pegando minha mão. - Edward, eu gosto de você assim, - ela disse e eu vi toda a preocupação pela qual eu havia feito passar nos últimos três anos naquela única declaração. Eu a trouxe para o meu peito e a abracei.

- Eu quero ser um homem melhor. Eu quero ser um pai melhor. - Eu murmurei, revelando meus temores.

- Afastando Bella não vai te fazer realizar isso. - Alice sussurrou no meu peito antes de chegar para trás e olhar para mim.

- Mas, e Liz e… - Alice me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse me levar de volta a pensamentos pessimistas.

- Liz vai ficar bem. Bella é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Com o tempo, Liz verá isso. - Eu queria acreditar em Alice, mas havia sempre o constante receito de que Liz nunca fosse aceitar Bella.

- Agora, como foi sua chamada em casa? - Ela perguntou levantando e descendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ugh, Alice! O que você anda fazendo? Tendo aulas com Emmett sobre como me atormentar vergonhosamente? - Ela gargalhou sinceramente saindo da cozinha.

- Não, se eu fosse de Emmett eu teria perguntado de você marcou um _strike out__1_, _bunted_2, ou fez um _Grand Slam__3_? - Ela disse em meio a risadinhas.

- Eu devo querer saber o que as referências a beisebol significam? - Perguntei enquanto recolocava a tampa do uísque.

- Não, provavelmente não. - Ela disse com outra risada antes de voltar ao caminho para o seu quarto.

- Alice? - Eu a chamei, a parando antes que ela chegasse a porta.

- Sim?

- Obrigado por tudo. Eu não poderia ter sobrevivido esses últimos três anos sem você, - Eu disse sinceramente. Ela sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça em agradecimento antes de entrar para o quarto e fechar a porta.

_Eu vou ter que dar a ela um presente de casamento bem caro._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Eu passei a noite toda preocupada com Liz e pelo o que Edward deveria estar passando. Houve um momento egoísta logo quando ele recebeu a ligação de Alice em que eu pensei que Liz pudesse estar fazendo de propósito para manipular a situação. De qualquer forma, depois de ver o olhar no rosto de Edward enquanto ele falava com Alice, eu vi que aquilo deveria ser uma ocorrência comum.

Eu não podia deixar de me sentir mal por ela. Aquilo devia ser mais difícil para ela do que para qualquer um de nós estava realmente dando crédito a ela. Ela estava tentando, eu podia ver aquilo. As poucas vezes que eu havia visto o lado arrogante dela eram até justificáveis. Ela estava chocada por encontrar Edward e eu nos beijando e depois quando Tony e Seth estavam perdidos, ela estava assustada. Eu suspirei internamente. Eu preciso fazer algo para que ela veja que eu não sou a vilã. Eu revirei meu cérebro por ideias, mas nada veio. Eu havia acabado de para no estacionamento para o campo de beisebol quando vi o Porsche amarelo de Alice. Talvez eu fosse conversar com Alice e ver o que ela achava que pudesse ajudar a quebrar o gelo.

Eu sai do carro e me dirigi logo para o campo. Seth estava sentado ao lado de Alice nas arquibancadas no seu uniforme de beisebol quando eu saltei para sentar ao lado dele. O seu rosto de iluminou com a minha chegada e então ele olhou para Alice com olhos de adoração enquanto ela conversava com ele sobre dados de beisebol. Eu não pude conter a risada quando eu pensei na maneira que Alice tinha meu menino ao redor do dedo mindinho dela. O jogo estava para começar, então eu virei para o meu filho e cutuquei a perna dele.

- Você não deveria estar no banco junto dos jogadores? - Perguntei, querendo questionar Alice sem pequenos ouvidinhos escutando.

- Ahhh, mãe. O Treinador disse que eu estou no banco de reservas por causa do meu machucado.

- Eu sei, mas você deveria estar apoiando o seu time. Então, vai lá, - Eu o persuadi, esperando que ele fosse antes que eu tivesse de colocar o traje de ditador e informá-lo de que isso não era democracia e para levar a bunda dele para lá. Ele dirigiu mais um olhar esperançoso para Alice antes de descer e andar para o banco. Eu assisti enquanto ele mantinha seu braço ao seu lado, o mantendo o mais imóvel possível, e eu me senti mal por não perguntar a ele como ele estava se sentindo. Um suspiro longo escapou enquanto eu assistia o meu traje de mãezona do ano sendo despedaçado.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? - Alice perguntou, parecendo um pouco preocupada. Eu sacudi a cabeça e olhei para ela.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando como Liz está, - Perguntei vendo Anthony fazendo seu arremesso, e fazendo ponto no batedor.

- Ela está melhor, - Alice disse antes de se levantar e bater palma para Tony. – Bom campeão! - Ela bradou para ele. Tony olhou na nossa direção e acenou para mim. Eu sorri e devolvi o cumprimento, depois passei os olhos pelo campo procurando Edward. Ele estava encostado no banco, olhando na minha direção. Quando ele me pegou olhando-o ele me presenteou com aquele maravilhoso sorriso torto que derretia meu coração.

- Ela está na casa de uma amiga hoje, - Ouvi Alice murmurar ao meu lado, trazendo minha atenção de volta para ela.

- Hmm? Desculpa, o que foi? - Eu perguntei tirando meus olhos de Edward.

- Liz, - Alice disse com um sorriso condescendente. - Ela está na casa de uma amiga hoje.

- Certo, - Senti minhas bochechas começando a ruborizar por ser pega cobiçando o irmão dela. - Eu queria falar com você para saber se você pode me ajudar com ela.

- De que maneira? - Alice perguntou e eu pensei em quão sortudo eu havia sido por cruzar com essa família.

- Bem, eu quero fazer algo por Liz, mas não tenho certeza do quê. Algo que vá ajudá-la a ver que eu não sou o inimigo, - Disse, esperando que Alice me ajudasse. Eu nunca deveria ter duvidado que ela iria. Um sorriso largo se abriu em seu rosto e ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Talvez haja algo que você possa fazer para ajudá-la a lidar com a sua perda. Se ela souber que você não está tentando apagar a memória da mãe dela, pode ser que ela fique mais receptiva, - Alice falou, os pensamentos distantes dali. - Me deixe pensar nisso um pouco e ver o que eu posso arranjar. - Eu concordei agradecendo e voltei minha atenção para o jogo.

Não foi surpresa quando o time ganhou o jogo. Entre os arremessos de James e Tony, o outro time não marcar nenhum ponto. Seth estava lá entre a reunião do time depois do jogo apesar de que ele não havia podido jogar. Ele cumprimentou Tony e eu fiquei surpresa quando ele se virou para James e fez o mesmo. _Talvez Tony estivesse servindo de exemplo a Seth_.

Alice saiu resmungando algo sobre seu casamento e Rosalie assim que Edward veio. Os meninos começaram a recolher o equipamento e eu senti aquele formigamento que começava no meu baixo-ventre o quanto mais ele chegava perto. Ele s inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Casto demais para mim no momento, mas eu estava disposta a esperar até o tempo e lugar apropriado.

- Eu estava pensando em descer até aquela feira em Monterey, - Ele disse, mantendo as mãos nos meus quadris, olhando nos meus olhos com um sorriso suave. - Nós perdíamos levar os garotos e pegar alguma coisa para comer enquanto estamos lá. -

- E Liz? - Perguntei, esperando que ele não estivesse tentando nos afastar.

- Alice está levando ela para casa de Rose e Emmett para falar sobre as coisas do casamento, - Ele disse, tranquilizando minha mente.

- Claro. Parece ótimo. - Ele me recompensou com outro dos seus sorrisos estonteantes e eu notei que eu estava chegando mais perto dele, desejando sentir os lábios dele no meu novamente e não me importando mais tanto com decoro.

Ele trouxe suas mãos para manter meu rosto no lugar até ele levar seus lábios avidamente aos meus. Eu senti sua língua perpassar por meus lábios e quando eu abri minha boca para deixá-lo entrar ele se afastou. O som baixo entre uma lamúria e um protesto escapou dos meus lábios pela perda de contato. Ele riu baixinho e estalou seus lábios contra os meus mais uma vez, me deixando saber que por agora aquilo era tudo. _Provocador._

- Vamos lá garotos! - Edward chamou enquanto voltávamos para o carro. Nós havíamos decidido que Seth e eu iríamos com ele, deixando para pegar o carro quando voltássemos para a cidade. Edward ligou o som e no tempo em que os garotos sentavam atrás conversando sobre o jogo ele buscou minha mão e a colocou no seu colo. Ocasionalmente ele a pegava, levava-a para seus lábios antes de colocá-la de volta na sua coxa. Eu suspirei internamente, feliz e contente pelo homem maravilhoso pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado. Fechei meus olhos por um momento_, saboreando_ as visões de todos nós vivendo felizes para sempre.

- Em que você está pensando, amor? - Eu ouvi sua voz em um sussurro, sem querer incomodar os garotos no banco de trás. Eu abri meus olhos encontrando um grande sorriso no seu rosto enquanto ele alternava seu olhar entre mim e a estrada. Não havia dúvida na minha cabeça que eu amava esse homem. Contudo, isso não era algo que eu sentia que eu pudesse compartilhar com ele ainda. Ele tinha tantos obstáculos para ultrapassar e eu não queria que ele sentisse como se eu estivesse empurrado-o para algo para o qual ele ainda não estava preparado. Não havia dúvidas a minha cabeça de que nós estávamos exclusivamente juntos, ele havia deixado isso perfeitamente claro no barco, mas amando poderia não ser onde o estágio onde os sentimentos dele se encontravam agora.

- Só pensando em você - Eu respondi. Eu estava tentando ser vaga, mas ainda deixá-lo ver o que estava se passando na minha cabeça. Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior, se aquilo era realmente possível, e ele beijou os nós dos meus dedos de novo.

- Algo bom? - Ele perguntou e eu podia senti-lo tentando arrancar mais informações. Eu realmente não queria que os garotos ouvissem o que havia acabado de passar pela minha cabeça então eu cheguei mais perto dele até que meus lábios estavam pressionados na sua orelha.

- Eu estava pensando no quanto você me deixa excitada só por estar sentado aqui. - A respiração dele oscilou em resposta a minha provação e eu sorri para mim mesma por conseguir provocar esse tipo de reação nele. Eu dei um beijo em sua orelha e sentei novamente no meu banco. Eu o ouvi deixar escapar um rosnado baixinho, me fazendo rir enquanto inocentemente olhava pela janela. Senti a mão dele apertando a minha e subindo-a pela perna dele. Olhei para onde os garotos estavam; eles ainda conversavam animadamente sobre o jogo.

- Você está sentindo o que faz comigo? - Disse ele em um tom acima de um sussurro, mas não audível o suficiente para os garotos atrás. Ele trouxe minha mão para cima até que alcançar a ereção admiravelmente dura dele. Ele segurou minha mão contra si, e foi então a vez da minha respiração oscilar. Ele gemeu e levantou nossas mãos, deixando-as repousar sobre o console, longe do meu objeto de desejo.

Rapidamente, nós achamos uma vaga para estacionar no centro, e Edward me ajudou a sair do carro, mas não antes que eu o visse procurando se reajustar na calça. Eu sorri intimamente enquanto ele me deu a mão para sair do carro, vendo que nenhum ajuste ajudaria a esconder aquilo de alguém. Edward se virou para os garotos assim que eles saíram do carro.

- Eu quero ter vocês no meu campo de visão o tempo todo, então não andem para muito longe, - Ele disse no seu tom de "sem brincadeiras". - Ambos os garotos balançaram a cabeça concordando e saíram, andando alguns passos à nossa frente. Edward me circundou com um braço e me colocou firmemente ao seu lado. Eu adorava a sensação da mão dele, protetora e levemente possessiva no meu quadril enquanto ele me guiava pela feira.

Ouvia-se jazz chegando até nós por entre o aglomerado de gente, e eu sorri pela animação que demonstravam os garotos. Essa era a primeira vez que eu visitava o lugar desde que eu havia voltado. Quando Jake e eu vivíamos aqui, eu vinha para esse lugar quase toda a semana, escolhendo alimentos frescos produzidos na região. A feira havia dobrado de tamanho desde que eu estivera ali, e eu descobri que eu adorava todo artesanato e tendas de produtos específicos que haviam por ali.

- Pai! Nós podemos comprar uma Sparky's? - Anthony implorou, surgindo com os olhos de cachorro pidão, pedindo ao pai dele por sabe-se-lá-o-que fosse um Sparky's. Edward riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Claro, - Ele disse, e Tony sacudiu a mão em punho em comemoração, antes de agarrar o braço ferido de Seth e levando-o até uma tenda pequena.

- O que é um Sparky's? - Perguntei a Edward quando ele me levou na direção dos garotos.

- Simplesmente a melhor cerveja sem álcool do planeta. - Edward respondeu com uma risada. Ele logo pediu duas garrafas, porque elas eram muito grandes, e disse aos garotos para dividir. Ele tirou a tampa de uma e deu outra para mim. Assim que a bebida entrou em contato com minha língua, eu cheguei ao céu. Eu não era exatamente uma fã de cerveja sem álcool, mas aquilo me fez mudar de idéia instantaneamente.

- Hmmm, gostoso. - Eu disse, passando a garrafa de novo para Edward. Ele tomou um longo gole, e eu estava fixada com a maneira como o pomo de Adão dele subia e descia enquanto ele tomava a bebida. Um leve arrepio correu por mim e ele olhou para mim preocupado.

- Você está com frio? - Perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça e desviei o olhar, sem querer que ele visse o desejo e praticamente vergonha que eu tinha certeza estavam presentes nos meus olhos_. Eu não consigo acreditar no controle que esse homem tem sobre o meu corpo._ Eu nunca desejei tanto alguém - nem mesmo Jake - da forma como eu desejo Edward.

Nós caminhamos mais pelo mercado adentro, e eu acabei comprando alguns dos produtos para preparar o jantar nos próximos dias e alguns sais de banho de frésia e lavanda. Edward tirou sua carteira todas as vezes, mas eu dispensei-o. Felizmente, ele não insistiu e me deixou vencer pelo menos essa pequena batalha. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele não me deixaria pagar o jantar, então não havia chances de que eu fosse deixá-lo levar tudo aquilo.

Nós estávamos quase chegando ao carro quando Edward me arrastou para uma tenda em que havia diversas jarras, com uma série de bastões finos e coloridos aparentemente feitos de plástico. Cada jarra tinha uma etiqueta. Havia Canela,, Limão, Hortelã, Maçã Verde, Cereja, Laranja, Cravo, Piña Colada e Melancia. Eu ainda estava confusa sobre o que eram aquelas coisas quando Edward apontou para eles.

- De que tipo você gosta? - Ele perguntou, gesticulando para que eu escolhesse algum.

- O que são? - Perguntei escolhendo o de Piña Colada. A mulher atrás do balcão sorriu e começou a vasculhar pelas mercadorias. Eu ouvi em meio aos comentários de _tudo natural_ e _feito na região,_ que eles eram _honey sticks__4_.

- Eu nunca experimentei um antes, então, eu não sei, - Eu disse a Edward e a mulher apareceu com uma tesoura e cortou a ponta do que estava na minha mão.

- Prove esse e veja se você gosta. - Ela disse. Eu trouxe o bastão até meus lábios e senti o gosto doce. Era bom, e me deu uma ideia de que gosto os outros teriam.

- Eu gostei do de Piña Colada, - Eu disse oferecendo-o a Edward. Ele o provou e depois balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ele se inclinou e encostou seus lábios na minha orelha.

- Pense em toda a diversão que nós podemos ter com isso. - sussurrou ele sedutoramente, fazendo um calafrio passar pelo meu corpo. Minha cabeça instantaneamente se ocupou em imaginar trilhas intrincadas que eu poderia desenhar pelo corpo dele para depois lamber todas elas. Quando minha breve fantasia acabou, eu logo olhei para ele, e olhar que ele apresentava me dizia que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa. Eu olhei de volta para a variedade à minha frente e rapidamente escolhi mais alguns. Quando ele viu que sabores eu havia escolhido, ele pegou provavelmente mais dez de cada um e entregou à moça seu cartão de crédito.

Anthony estava super contente com a compra, e pediu a Edward para dar um a eles depois do jantar. Edward rasgou a ponta de dois e deu um a cada relutantemente. Eu não pude segurar o riso, percebendo que ele estava relutante porque aquele era um a menos para aproveitarmos aproveitar mais tarde. Ele me trouxe contra seu corpo, e sua mão deslizou para o bolso de trás da minha calça, me dando um apertão brando, antes de nos direcionar ao carro e guardar nossas compras.

Eu nem sequer lembro como foi o jantar, porque minha cabeça estava inteiramente focada nos honey sticks, mas eu sabia que nossa noite terminaria depois do jantar, porque Edward tinha turno logo cedo. Ele havia me dito que ele havia contado a Liz sobre a situação do nosso relacionamento, então ambos concordamos de que era melhor deixá-la se acostumar com a idéia antes que ele me levasse para dormir na casa dele outra vez. Eu fiquei desapontada, mas eu entendia completamente as razões dele.

Quando ele nos levou de volta a Carmel, ele colocou o carro no estacionamento do campo e abriu a porta para mim. Seth já havia pulado para fora do carro e já esperava pacientemente por mim, para que eu abrisse a porta. Quando ele já estava sentado no banco de trás eu me virei para Edward, e ele me trouxe para seus braços.

- Eu detesto que você tenha que ir, - Ele murmurou enquanto roçava o nariz no meu pescoço. Eu passei meus braços ao redor dos ombros dele e brinquei com o cabelo da sua nuca.

- Eu também, - Eu disse, depositando um beijo suave na sua bochecha. Ele voltou a cabeça e tomou meus lábios, em um beijo que pretendia nos envolver e nos levar por mais alguns dias, mas eu sabia que aquilo só iria me deixar ainda mais frustrada. Quando nós nos afastamos ele olhou nos meus olhos antes de dar um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Já sinto a sua falta, - ele murmurou ao abrir a porta do meu carro e me dar a mão para entrar. Ele me deu um último beijo de despedida e fechou a porta.

- Eu também. - Sussurrei para a porta fechada. - Eu também.

**N.A.: **Referências ao sexo no Beisebol:

_Strike out__1_ = Quando aquilo não fica em pé, ou quando o sexo é negado pelo outro. _Bunted__2_ = ejaculação precoce.

_Grand Slam__3_ = Quatro vezes em 12 horas. Há uma lista completa de analogias entre sexo e beisebol.

**N.T.: **_honey sticks__4_bastões de mel, que podem ter diversas variações de sabores.

http:/item(PONTO)slide(PONTO)com/r/1/168/i/_W0wQtI5j_Y8qlBmPQ6BpTktMQrVfws/

http:/item(PONTO)slide(PONTO)com/r/1/135/i//

_(retirem os espaços entre pontos e letras)_


	25. 25 Na Noite

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas ****Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer:**** A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. ****Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 25 – Na Noite**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

"Seth! Vamos!" Gritei através da casa. Tínhamos dez minutos antes do último jogo da temporada começar e eu não queria atrasar. Eu ri interiormente por estar ansiosa para chegar a um jogo de baseball. Não tinha nada a ver com o baseball.

Eu não tinha visto Edward a semana toda depois da feira. Tínhamos nos separado naquela noite e devido a reuniões da diretoria e turnos duplos no hospital, ele não chegava em casa até tarde da noite. Nós tínhamos decidido que era provavelmente uma boa idéia deixar Elizabeth se adaptar antes de sermos mais óbvios em nosso carinho um com o outro. No entanto, tínhamos feito planos para hoje à noite e minha expectativa estava chegando a níveis ridículos. _Eu senti falta dele._

O telefone na cozinha começou a tocar e eu contemplei deixar a secretária eletrônica atender para que não nos atrasássemos quando Seth pegasse o telefone.

"Olá?" Ele respondeu e eu vi seu rosto iluminar com quem quer que estivesse do outro lado. _Deve ser Alice_, pensei com um pequeno sorriso. _Ele estava caidinho._

"PAI!" Ele gritou, animado ao ouvir seu pai. Eu fiquei momentaneamente atordoada com a idéia de que era Jake realmente ligando. _Finalmente. Ex-marido estúpido._

"Eu quero falar com ele quando você tiver acabado." Eu disse a Seth enquanto saía do ambiente, dando a ele tempo para conversar com seu pai sem ver a carranca que eu tenho certeza que estava gravada em meu rosto. Entrei na sala de estar e sentei-me, tentando me acalmar antes que eu tivesse que falar com ele. Eu escutei um lado da conversa enquanto Seth contava a Jake tudo sobre a escola, baseball e Anthony. Fiz uma careta quando ele entrou em detalhes sobre quanto tempo estávamos gastando com Edward e sua família. Quando Seth começou a responder perguntas sobre Edward eu sabia que a conversa precisava terminar.

"Seth, diga adeus ao seu pai, precisamos ir para o jogo." Eu lembrei-o. Ele assentiu e disse o seu adeus antes de entregar-me o telefone. Eu disse a Seth para terminar de juntar seu material e esperei até que ele saísse do ambiente antes de eu pegar o telefone e sair para a varanda de trás. Essa conversa não seria bonita.

"Jake." Eu disse com cada quantidade de controle que eu poderia dragar. "É sobre o tempo que você ligou".

"Ouça, Bells, eu tenho estado muito ocupado com coisas do conselho e a loja..." Eu não queria ouvir suas desculpas, então interrompi-o no meio da sentença.

"Dê-me um tempo, Jake. Leva dez minutos para ligar para o seu filho. O que aconteceu com a preocupação paterna sobre nós nos mudando para tão longe?" Eu acusei. "Você não está me machucando, mas muito em breve Seth vai perceber que você não está por perto e o que eu deveria dizer a ele?" Eu podia sentir meu sangue começar a ferver com suas ações ferindo Seth. Eu sabia que se não conseguisse controlar minhas emoções eu acabaria gritando com ele.

"Espere um minuto, Bella." Ele começou e eu quase podia ver a postura defensiva que ele estava tomando. "Eu sei que estou em falta aqui e eu deveria ter ligado mais cedo, mas você é aquela trazendo algum cara ao redor de Seth." Eu queria gritar, ele não tinha direito de se sentir tão virtuoso. "Você é uma hipócrita. Você não deixa Leah em qualquer lugar perto de Seth e agora você está vivendo em pecado com algum cara?"

"Eu não deixaria Leah ao redor de Seth porque VOCÊ teve um caso! Eu não tenho nada a dizer se ela está ou não ao redor agora, não importa o quanto eu desgoste dessa cadela destruidora de lares ao redor do meu filho..." Eu parei por um momento para respirar e tentar me acalmar. A audácia deste homem, colocando Edward na mesma categoria que Leah, era incompreensível.

"Seth compreende totalmente que não estamos mais juntos, então não há razão para esconder Edward dele e nós não estamos vivendo em pecado, estivemos apenas em alguns encontros. Você, por outro lado, precisou manter Leah em segredo por causa do que você fez. Você realmente não queria que o conselho descobrisse a verdadeira razão pela qual eu fui embora, não é?" Joguei a carta que o faria se calar. A última coisa que ele queria era que o conselho capturasse o vento de sua infidelidade. Havia apenas algumas coisas que poderiam desgraçá-lo mais do que o motivo real por eu ter ido embora.

"Ai, Bella, isso é golpe baixo." Ele disse, mas felizmente o argumento estava acabado. _Pelo menos por agora._ Tenho certeza de que o assunto virá à tona novamente, mas espero que ele perceba que ele não quer me empurrar sobre este assunto.

"Quando você está pensando em pegar Seth para o verão?" Eu perguntei, querendo terminar com esta conversa o mais rapidamente possível.

"É por isso que eu estou ligando. A Southwest tem vôos baratos agora e eu queria saber quando o ano letivo acabava".

"Quinze de junho." Eu disse com firmeza. Seth saiu da casa com seu uniforme e sorriu para mim. Fiz um gesto para ele entrar no carro, então ele pegou sua mochila e correu para o carro.

"Tudo bem, eu verei quais vôos posso fazer e retorno a você. Eu estava pensando que poderia pegar o vôo e talvez passar a noite em sua casa e, em seguida, Seth e eu podemos voar de volta, se estiver tudo bem pra você?" Eu gemi internamente com o pensamento de estar sob o mesmo teto que ele, mas eu sabia que era provavelmente o melhor caminho. Eu não queria enviar Seth em um avião pela primeira vez sozinho, então um de nós teria que voar com ele. Além disso, talvez Edward me deixasse ficar na casa dele enquanto Jake ficasse aqui.

"Ótimo. Eu só não quero Seth voando sozinho a menos que ele esteja bem com isso." Eu reiterei o meu pedido e ouviu sua concordância na outra linha.

"Se isso é tudo, temos um jogo de baseball para ir".

"Então ele está jogando baseball?"

"Sim, é o último jogo e não tenho tempo para enchê-lo com a importância da temporada de jogos".

"Uau, eu realmente estraguei tudo. Eu não posso acreditar que eu perdi essa etapa em sua vida." Eu podia ouvir o remorso e sabia que ele realmente estava se sentindo mal sobre suas ações.

"Ouça, Jake, ligue de volta na próxima semana. Tenho certeza que Seth pode falar em sua orelha sobre baseball durante horas".

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele disse com uma pontada de tristeza em sua voz. Eu não conseguia sentir pena dele. Ele trouxe isso para si mesmo. Eu só esperava que ele percebesse o estrago que ele poderia ter feito e não cometesse o mesmo erro duas vezes.

"Claro, deixe-me saber quando você está pensando em vir." Eu disse antes de dizermos adeus e eu corri para pegar minha mala e ir para o carro.

Chegamos ao campo de futebol depois do jogo já ter começado, então Seth correu para o banco, dando a Edward um cumprimento de mãos enquanto sentava ao lado de seus companheiros de equipe e comemorava com o time. Eu vi Alice e Liz sentadas na arquibancada e imediatamente senti-me nervosa. Esta era a primeira vez que eu via Liz desde que Edward disse a ela sobre o nosso relacionamento.

"Olá, Bella." Alice cumprimentou calorosamente enquanto eu subia as arquibancadas e sentava ao lado dela.

"Ei, Alice." Eu disse com um sorriso e depois inclinei-me para olhar para Liz. "Olá, Liz. Como você está hoje?" Eu perguntei, tentando deixá-la saber que eu queria conhecê-la. Seu pequeno corpo enrijeceu e ela não olhou para mim quando respondeu.

"Bem, obrigada." Ela disse em um tom formal e educado. Da última vez que ela foi tão formal comigo as coisas não foram bem. Alice, sentindo a tensão, decidiu intervir.

"Precisamos começar a planejar a festa do time." Alice começou a conversa, contando-me como foram as festas anteriores e o que funcionou e o que não. Nós conversamos durante todo o jogo enquanto eu roubava olhares rápidos para Edward. Parecia que cada vez que eu olhava para ele, ele estava olhando de volta para mim. Ele sempre me dava tanto seu sorriso torto, ou um piscar de olhos, o que fazia meu coração martelar no meu peito, até que Alice me puxava de volta para a conversa.

Até o final do jogo tínhamos decidido esperar até o fim de semana do All Star Game para ter a festa. Isso ainda nos dava duas semanas e, uma vez que seria na praia em frente à casa de Edward, não havia muito para planejar. Apenas a comida e os troféus, e Alice disse que assumiria a parte do serviço de buffet, já que ela tinha todas as conexões.

Edward se aproximou e imediatamente percebi que ele estava mantendo a distância. Eu não me ofendi ou me preocupei muito sobre suas ações porque eu sabia que ele estava apenas tentando tranqüilizar Liz. Eu só espero que ele tenha informado Liz sobre nossos planos de dormir em sua casa novamente.

"Então, nós estamos prontos para ir?" Edward perguntou quando Liz saltou da arquibancada e foi até ele tomando sua mão. Eu sorri e balancei minha cabeça em concordância.

"Bem, vocês se divirtam esta noite." Alice disse enquanto se levantava e limpava suas calças. "Jasper e eu teremos aulas de dança de salão esta noite e depois eu ficarei na casa dele".

"Aulas de dança de salão?" Edward riu e era óbvio que ele estava tomando nota de ter munição para provocar Jasper mais tarde.

"Sim, dança de salão. Você sabe, como aquelas que você teve quando você estava na faculdade." Alice disse com um sorriso, efetivamente calando a boca de Edward. Sorri para a brincadeira de irmãos acontecendo entre os dois. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada que eu perdi a provocação por ser filha única. Alice acenou seu adeus enquanto se dirigia para seu carro.

"Liz, você pode ajudar Tony com as coisas?" Elizabeth assentiu e, em seguida, correu para ajudar Tony a arrumar as bolas e bastões. Senti os braços de Edward deslizarem em volta da minha cintura e puxar-me contra ele de modo que minhas costas estava pressionada contra seu peito.

"Espero que você não se importe," Edward começou enquanto depositou um beijo no meu pescoço, logo abaixo da minha orelha, "mas eu esperava que nós pudéssemos ficar em casa esta noite." Outro beijo foi colocado na dobra do meu pescoço enquanto ele trabalhou seu caminho para baixo. Inclinei-me mais fortemente nele e assenti com a cabeça.

"Isso soa maravilhoso." Eu concordei quando ele pegou minha mão e fomos para o estacionamento.

A tarde voou enquanto jogávamos o jogo que nunca acaba, Banco Imobiliário, com Tony e Seth até a hora do jantar. Elizabeth optou por gastar o tempo no sofá lendo enquanto nós discutíamos e trocávamos propriedades.

Eu não podia acreditar no quão competitivo Edward era, ele não estava feliz até que ele tinha Boardwalk Place e Park. Mal sabia ele que eu não estava disposta a vender ou trocar o Boardwalk, mas isso não o impediu de tentar me intimidar, persuadir e subornar. Ele passou tanto tempo tentando colocar as mãos na minha propriedade que ele quase foi à falência. Eu dei uma boa risada quando encerramos o jogo e contamos o nosso patrimônio. Ele tinha doze dólares, fazendo dele o grande perdedor de Banco Imobiliário da noite.

Os meninos foram para o quarto de Anthony e Liz desapareceu em seu quarto quando Edward e eu fomos preparar o jantar. Nós parecíamos nos mover bem juntos enquanto preparávamos o jantar. Toda necessidade que eu tinha era antecipada por ele, tornando o processo de cozinhar muito mais agradável com sua companhia.

"Então, eu estava pensando," Edward começou assim que coloquei o frango no forno, "que poderíamos levar as crianças para velejar amanhã." O pensamento de estar no barco com ele enviou uma onda de desejo percorrendo pelas minhas veias. Eu repreendi-me por minha mente ir diretamente para a sarjeta, mas espreguiçadeiras e champanhe nunca seriam pensadas com a mesma luz novamente. Eu olhei para ele e ele tinha aquele sorriso em seu rosto como se ele soubesse o que eu tinha acabado de pensar.

"Parece divertido." Eu disse enquanto sentia o rubor subindo para o meu rosto.

"Porque, Bella," Edward disse divertidamente enquanto puxou-me em seus braços. "Eu acredito que você está envergonhada." Uma pequena risada retumbou em seu peito fazendo com que os meus mamilos endurecessem com a sensação antes que eu me compus o suficiente para provocá-lo de volta.

"Hmmm, está apenas quente aqui." Eu disse com uma voz sexy que eu poderia conjurar antes de deslizar minha mão entre nossos corpos e esfregar sua ereção coberta pelo jeans. Que ele já estava completamente pronto para mim era ainda mais excitante do que qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia ter dito. Suas mãos envolveram ao redor dos meus braços e ele me afastou com um pequeno estremecimento.

"Eu tenho planos, mas por agora precisamos deixar o jantar pronto e depois levar as crianças para a cama." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Planos?" Perguntei totalmente curiosa com o que ele queria dizer. Ele apenas assentiu e sorriu ainda mais do que antes.

"Mmhmm, planos." Ele esclareceu, mas não me daria mais nenhum detalhe do que isso.

"Esses planos não teriam nada a ver com bastões de mel, teriam?" Eu perguntei.

"Hummm, talvez." Ele comentou de forma ilusória. "Então, novamente, talvez eles não têm nada sequer a ver com bastões de mel".

"Uh huh, claro." Eu tinha totalmente o seu número.

Passamos o resto da noite jantando e assistindo filmes com as crianças antes de Edward, um pouco ansioso demais, empurrá-los escadaria acima e para a cama. Ele enfiou Liz na cama enquanto eu argumentava os melhores pontos de obter uma boa noite de descanso com os dois meninos que alegavam não estar cansados. Eu tinha acabado de sair do quarto de Anthony quando Edward me encontrou no corredor. Ele colocou as duas mãos em meus quadris e me puxou para perto dele.

"Vamos limpar a bagunça lá embaixo e eles deverão estar dormindo até o momento em que tivermos acabado." Pelos próximos vinte minutos nós limpamos a sujeira do jantar, juntamente com endireitar as coisas da noite de cinema que tivemos na sala de estar, todo o tempo parando intermitentemente para deslizarmos entre carícias e beijos. Subimos as escadas e Edward enfiou a cabeça para checar Liz.

"Ela parece estar dormindo." Ele sussurrou enquanto voltava para fora. "Eu quero que você vá ao meu banheiro e escorregue para fora de suas roupas. Há um roupão lá que você pode colocar. Vou verificar os meninos e, em seguida, estarei lá em um minuto." Ele beijou-me rapidamente nos lábios e, em seguida, com uma pequena cotovelada, me empurrou em direção ao seu quarto. Eu dei-lhe um olhar de lado, tentando descobrir se isto tinha alguma coisa a ver com bastões de mel, ou se ele realmente tinha outros planos. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse me dizendo que ele não estava dando nenhuma informação.

Abri sua porta e rapidamente corri para o banheiro. Pendurado na parte de trás da porta estava um roupão de seda azul marinho e eu acariciei-o levemente entre meus dedos, apreciando a sensação feminina dele contra a minha pele. Eu lentamente arranquei minha roupa, dobrei-a e, em seguida, coloquei-a sobre o balcão. Passei a mão sobre o roupão novamente antes de puxá-lo da porta e deslizá-lo em mim. Meus mamilos ficaram tensos assim que o tecido deslizou entre eles e eu não tinha certeza se era da sensação do tecido, ou a antecipação do que estava por vir.

Abri a porta e fiquei cara a cara com Edward, envolto em uma pequena toalha azul que pendia vagamente de seus quadris, ameaçando cair no chão a qualquer momento. Meus olhos não podiam evitar de andar para cima e para baixo em seu peito bem definido, até que voltaram para encontrar seu sorriso torto. Eu corei levemente por ser pega admirando-o, mas ele nunca pronunciou uma palavra de provocação como achei que ele faria.

"Os meninos parecem estar dormindo." Ele sussurrou enquanto foi a sua vez de seus olhos varrerem para cima e para baixo do meu corpo. Ele caminhou para mais perto de mim e colocou uma mão no meu quadril enquanto a outra foi para envolver amorosamente ao redor do meu pescoço, inclinando minha cabeça até que eu estava olhando em seus olhos.

"Você realmente é uma bela mulher, Isabella." Ele falou baixinho antes de seus lábios suavemente tocarem os meus. Eu estive esperando a noite toda por esse momento, então fiquei um pouco decepcionada quando ele se afastou e pegou minha mão. Ele pegou uma toalha da sua cama e me levou para baixo. Quando chegamos às portas francesas que davam para o pátio, percebi o que ele tinha planejado.

"Ofurô?" Perguntei, então vi sua cabeça assentir rapidamente. Ele puxou a tampa para fora e o vapor escapou, fazendo uma nuvem de neblina pairar por um momento antes de se dissipar. Ele se virou para mim com desejo em seus olhos. As costas de suas mãos escovaram sobre meus mamilos endurecidos, fazendo-me chupar em uma respiração enquanto seus dedos longos foram para as tiras de seda do roupão. Os olhos de Edward voltaram-se para encontrar os meus e um sorriso gentil infiltrou-se em seu rosto antes que ele se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente.

Eu não senti o roupão deixar meu corpo até que senti suas mãos quentes contra a minha carne. Eu me aproximei dele, pressionando meu corpo contra seu comprimento total enquanto suas mãos vagavam para as minhas costas e para baixo até que ele segurou minhas nádegas firmemente em suas mãos. Em um movimento rápido, ele levantou-me em seus braços, fazendo-me guinchar com a mudança repentina de altitude. Ele riu levemente e se inclinou para o ofurô antes de me abaixar lentamente na água quente.

Estremeci com o contraste da água em comparação com o ar da noite fria. Quando eu estava completamente dentro, Edward me soltou e se aproximou da escada de madeira. Rapidamente, ele tirou sua toalha e atirou-a sobre o gancho na pérgula junto com a minha toalha. Olhei abertamente para ele enquanto ele escalava o resto do caminho na banheira, encontrando-me decepcionada mais uma vez quando ele ficou submerso sob a água e longe da minha vista.

Edward empurrou um par de botões do lado da banheira e senti as bolhas e jatos chutando. Ele afundou-se contra um jato e ouvi um leve gemido vindo de sua boca antes que ele abriu os braços para eu subir em seu colo. Eu não precisava de outro convite.

Eu montei em seu colo enquanto suas mãos seguravam o meu quadril, puxando-me para ele. Eu podia sentir seu sólido comprimento pressionando contra a minha carne feminina e eu não podia evitar de rebolar em seu colo, causando uma fricção deliciosa. Seus olhos fecharam e sua cabeça caiu para trás na borda da banheira com um gemido suave. Quando ele abriu os olhos, vi o mesmo desejo que eu estava sentindo refletido de volta para mim.

"Bella." Meu nome foi uma prece sussurrada escapando de seus lábios, o som fazendo meu coração inchar com amor.

Ele segurou meus quadris mais apertado e eu deslizei por seu comprimento, seu eixo correndo para cima e para baixo a minha fenda. Com cada puxada ele esfregava o meu ponto sensível, fazendo-me gemer e atacar seu pescoço furiosamente com beijos de boca aberta. Eu nunca tinha feito sexo em um ofurô e a idéia era mais erótica do que qualquer coisa que eu tivesse imaginado.

"Edward, por favor." Eu implorei. Eu não tinha orgulho quando se tratava deste homem. Tudo o que ele fazia me deixava maluca com uma ânsia por mais. "Eu preciso de você." Sua boca veio duramente na minha e eu gritei em puro êxtase quando ele se dirigiu diretamente ao meu núcleo à espera. Seus braços envolveram em torno das minhas costas enquanto ele me puxou para a frente e tomou o meu peito em sua boca, sugando e mordendo a carne rígida. Ele me guiava facilmente para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento, a água ajudando na gravidade, mas não causando atrito suficiente.

"Mais, por favor." Como se Edward pudesse ler minha mente, ele deslizou-se para fora de mim e virou-me ao redor, minhas costas pressionadas contra seu peito. Ele rudemente me pressionou contra a lateral da banheira e eu senti o meu desejo aumentar com a sua abordagem vigorosa. Meus braços descansaram na borda da banheira enquanto o jato pulsava contra o meu baixo-ventre e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que um pouco mais para baixo e isso poderia ter efeitos surpreendentes. Edward agarrou meus quadris com firmeza e me puxou para ele, o fluxo de água agora fazendo conexão com a minha carne excessivamente sensível. Ele deslizou as mãos sobre minha barriga e através de meus cachos até que seu dedo estava traçando círculos sobre meu clitóris inchado. Sua ereção estava pressionada firmemente na minha bunda quando ele se inclinou para que seus lábios estivessem tocando minha orelha.

"Mmmmm, você gosta disso, minha Bella?" Ele perguntou, apertando meu broto entre seus dedos. Soltei um gemido suave e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás em seu ombro. "Você gosta dessa pulsação entre suas pernas?" _Oh meu Deus! De onde veio esse Edward perverso?_ _É melhor você ficar por algum tempo. _Ele tirou o dedo e, em seguida, empurrou-me com seus quadris até que a minha pélvis estava pressionada contra o jato, meus joelhos sobre o banco. Meu corpo reagiu de imediato e um alto gemido escapou dos meus lábios.

"Você não tem idéia do que esses sons fazem comigo." Ele sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido. Suas mãos brincaram em meus quadris por um momento enquanto sua ereção enterrou-se em mim por trás.

"Edward, pare de jogar e me tome." Eu gemi por cima do meu ombro. Seu joelho deslizou entre as minhas pernas e ele afastou-as antes de sua mão viajar para cima em minha espinha, enviando faíscas elétricas através do meu corpo. Quando ele chegou ao meu pescoço, ele me empurrou para baixo até que eu estava um pouco curvada sobre a borda da banheira. Ele entrou em mim por trás e eu murmurei incoerentemente enquanto ele se alojava completamente dentro das minhas dobras, pressionando o meu local de prazer contra o jato.

"Maldição." Eu senti-o tremer enquanto ele segurou-se parado por um momento. "Eu posso sentir a água do jato fluindo entre suas pernas." Ele gemeu e eu não pude evitar o sorriso que passou pelo meu rosto. _Eu não era a única desfrutando dos jatos._ Ele retirou-se de mim e, enquanto segurava meus quadris empurrando-os para trás, me encontrava no meio do caminho. A água espirrava ao nosso redor quando seu ritmo tornou-se mais irregular. A cada impulso ele me empurrava de volta para o jato, aumentando a sensação e fazendo minhas pernas tremerem com prazer.

Senti sua testa pressionar contra a minha coluna enquanto seus lábios assaltavam minhas costas. A sensação de seus lábios em mim, a água estimulando meu clitóris, os quadris de Edward batendo na parte de trás das minhas coxas e seu glorioso pau causando uma fricção deliciosa era quase demais. Minhas paredes contraíram e sofreram espasmos em torno dele enquanto eu arqueava minhas costas e deixava as ondas de prazer assumir. Eu mordi meu lábio, abafando os sons que tentavam escapar quando ele explodiu dentro de mim. Ele ainda segurava, enterrado profundamente dentro de mim enquanto nós dois tentávamos regular nossas respirações.

Edward envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura e beijou minhas costas mais uma vez antes de me puxar para baixo até que eu estava sentada em seu colo, nunca quebrando nossa ligação. Eu deixei minha cabeça descansar sobre seu ombro enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço para baixo. Seus polegares desenhando círculos no meu estômago até que se moveram para cima e cobriram em concha meus seios frios. Ele me segurou, tentando aquecer a carne que tinha sido exposta ao ar frio da noite enquanto eu suspirava de contentamento.

"Eu estava pensando que poderíamos nos aquecer aqui e depois ir lá para cima e testar a minha cama nova." Ele sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido.

"Cama nova?" Perguntei olhando por cima do meu ombro para ele. "Por que você compraria uma cama nova, a velha era tão confortável?" Ele deu de ombros, mas não olhou para mim.

"Era a hora de uma nova. Hora de colocar as coisas velhas para descansar, por assim dizer." Ele finalmente olhou para mim e aquele sorriso torto estava de volta no lugar.

"Quais são seus pensamentos sobre estar com os olhos vendados?

_Oh meu Deus! __Edward perverso está de volta! _

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_Desculpe, n__ada de MELward... ainda. Na verdade, eu só toquei nos bastões de mel brevemente no próximo capítulo, mas devido à discussão de algumas garotas, eu decidi escrever uma cena extra de bastões de mel. _

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Olá a todas(os) que acompanham essa fic. A partir de agora, atendendo a um pedido da autora, a tradução dessa fic está sob minha responsabilidade e serão postados 2 caps. por semana, sem falta! Pra quem não me conhece, eu fui responsável pela tradução de __**DEVIL'S ANGELS,**__ que já teve todos os seus caps. traduzidos e entregues para a autora postar, pra quem ainda não leu, vale a pena começar!_

_Continuem acompanhando e deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju Martinhão**_


	26. OUTTAKE Bastões de Mel

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. Elas devolvem isso para mim na hora, então dê algum amor a elas e vá ler suas histórias.**

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. ****Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Est****a é uma cena extra de **_**Holding Out For You**_**. Originalmente, eu só toquei no Sexo com Bastões de Mel no capítulo 26, mas houve algumas pervas no processo que queriam vê-lo na sua totalidade, então, isso é para elas. Suponho que pode ser desfrutado sozinho pela surpresa dos lemons, mas é muito melhor depois de ler o capítulo 25 de HOFY. ****Divirta-se! **

**Cena extra 1 – Bastões de Mel**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Edward moveu-me para fora de seu colo e desligou os jatos da banheira antes de voltar para mim com um sorriso torto.

"Eu tenho algo que eu quero tentar." Ele estendeu sua mão para mim e eu peguei-a. Escalando, não tão graciosamente, para fora da banheira, ele me enrolou na toalha macia que havia trazido da casa. Agarrei-a em torno dos meus ombros e senti um arrepio correr pelas minhas costas enquanto eu observava esse glorioso homem nu se secando. Cada varredura da toalha fazia meu coração martelar mais forte no meu peito. Ele segurou-a em torno de sua cintura e eu deixei escapar um longo suspiro melancólico. Edward olhou para mim e riu quando meus dentes começaram a vibrar com o ar frio da noite.

"Você precisa se secar, ou vai virar um picolé." Ele criticou. Edward estendeu a mão para a minha toalha e seus olhos encontraram os meus antes de ele desenrolá-la da parte superior do meu corpo e carinhosamente esfregá-la contra a minha pele. Senti meu rosto corar e todos os pensamentos de estar com frio foram imediatamente apagados assim que suas mãos viajaram lentamente pelos meus braços e depois, através do meu peito. Enquanto ele me secava, ele nunca quebrou o olhar intenso que dava à minha alma.

Edward se inclinou e beijou meus lábios suavemente antes de abaixar lentamente na minha frente. Suas mãos, que estavam enroladas na toalha, fizeram seu caminho para baixo na parte da frente da minha perna. Quando chegaram ao meu pé, ele levantou-o e segurou-o para que ele estivesse descansando em seu joelho e, em seguida, correu a toalha de volta até a parte inferior da minha perna. Ele parou exatamente quando atingiu o ápice da minha perna e então colocou meu pé de volta no chão e administrou a mesma atenção para a outra perna.

Quando eu pensei que ele tinha acabado, ele levantou-se na minha frente de novo e rapidamente virou-me ao redor de modo que minhas costas estivessem de frente para ele e fez o mesmo, carícias suaves em minhas costas e nádegas. Eu engasguei com as ondas do desejo que correram através de mim quando senti seus lábios pressionarem um beijo na parte inferior das minhas costas. Edward estendeu a mão até meu ombro e pegou o roupão de seda que eu tinha usado para descer as escadas e puxou-o para fora do gancho.

Ele segurou o roupão para mim e escorreguei meus braços através das mangas. Edward apertou meus quadris levemente antes de me girar ao redor. Senti uma brisa fresca dançar através da minha pele exposta e meus mamilos endureceram, capturando seu olhar. Eu pensei que ele ia me tocar, mas, ao invés disso, ele sacudiu qualquer que fosse o desejo que estava lá e me envolveu, amarrando as tiras.

Guiando-me de volta para o seu quarto, ele acendeu a luz e esmaeceu-a de modo que havia luz apenas o suficiente para ver, mas isso deu um brilho suave e romântico ao quarto. Suas mãos rapidamente estavam em mim e eu mal tive tempo de suspirar antes de sua boca ser esmagada na minha. Eu deixei-o assumir o controle total do meu corpo enquanto trabalhava nas tiras do meu roupão e as puxava completamente desfazendo os laços. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para sua bagunça de mechas úmidas enquanto eu corria a sensação através de meus dedos.

Com um grunhido, ele afastou-se de mim, mas segurou a parte superior dos meus braços levemente. Meus olhos se abriram para ver o seu olhar cheio de paixão olhando para mim. Seus lábios lentamente levantaram em um pequeno sorriso enquanto eu tentava puxá-lo de volta para mim.

"Feche seus olhos." Seu sussurro ofegante me obrigou a obedecer. Eu fechei meus olhos e senti-o andar atrás de mim, sua mão arrastando através da minha barriga e movendo o roupão para o lado enquanto ele ia. Um pequeno arrepio correu pelo meu corpo quando ele varreu meu cabelo para longe do meu pescoço e beijou-o suavemente.

Eu senti um pedaço macio do tecido escovando sobre meus olhos, fazendo-me pular um pouco para trás de surpresa.

"Shhhh, minha doce Bella. Eu só não quero que você espie." Seu hálito soprou sobre meu ombro quando ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu senti as bolinhas de arrepio correndo pelos meus braços. Eu assenti a minha permissão e ele prosseguiu para apertar a tira do meu roupão ao redor dos meus olhos. Quando ele o tinha seguro, ele me guiou para a sua cama. Fiquei parada por um momento à espera de sua próxima instrução ou movimento, quando ouvi o embaralhar de seu cobertor e uma brisa suave dele batendo no chão.

As mãos de Edward passaram pelo meu roupão aberto para os meus quadris e então ele me puxou contra seu peito. Ele beijou uma trilha pelo meu pescoço até chegar à minha clavícula. Suas mãos subiram, roçando os meus mamilos já endurecidos até meus ombros. Ele empurrou o roupão para baixo fazendo com que ele se acumulasse aos meus pés.

Comecei a envolver meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, quando ele segurou minhas mãos. Em um movimento rápido ele me pegou, recebendo um grito de surpresa de mim. Ele riu baixinho e então eu senti seus lábios nos meus enquanto ele me abaixava para a cama. Eu ansiosamente devolvi o beijo, abrindo minha boca para conceder acesso à sua língua sondando. Sua língua quente varreu na minha boca e eu gemi com as sensações que estavam correndo através de mim. Era como se, por perder um sentido, os meus outros fossem aumentados. Seu cheiro, seu gosto e até mesmo seu toque estavam fazendo coisas com meu corpo que deveriam ser ilegais.

Ele enlaçou seus dedos com os meus e puxou-os acima da minha cabeça, apoiando-os sobre o travesseiro enquanto ele continuava a me beijar. Fiquei tonta com a sensação de seus lábios nos meus e fiz um pequeno som agudo quando ele se afastou de mim.

"Edw-"

"Shhhh, amor." Ele sussurrou enquanto se levantava. Comecei a apoiar-me no meu cotovelo, mas senti sua mão firme no meu ombro e uma palavra de comando que me disse para não discutir com ele. "Fique." Concordei com o pedido, sentindo-me um pouco mais tonta com a perspectiva de um Edward mais dominante no quarto. Ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir e minha curiosidade foi totalmente despertada por sua partida. _Que diabos ele está fazendo me deixando assim?_

Eu fiquei lá deitada por vários minutos revivendo cada beijo e sensação requintada que ele tinha trazido para o meu corpo esta noite. Quando terminei com a minha pequena fantasia, eu comecei a perceber que eu estava deitada com os olhos vendados e completamente nua em sua cama. O meu lado auto-consciente começou a pensar em cada falha que se encontrava atualmente exposta. Senti-me tola deitada lá, realmente não tendo certeza se eu deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para aliviar a falta de jeito. Assim que eu estava estendendo minha mão para a venda, ouvi a porta ser aberta.

Eu sabia que era Edward, mas uma pequena parte de mim ficou em pânico que poderia ser uma das crianças. Eu agarrei a venda, então a voz de Edward penetrou no ar.

"Não remova isso." Ele estava todo rosnando para mim. Deixei cair minha mão rapidamente e puxei meu lábio inferior com meus dentes. Ouvi-o colocar alguma coisa sobre a cômoda e, em seguida, a cama se afundou ao meu lado quando ele se sentou.

"O que são-," eu comecei, mas ele me cortou com um silencioso "shhhh".

Eu mordi meu lábio de novo, contemplando se eu gostava, ou não, de ter um dos meus sentidos tirado de mim quando senti algo molhado chuviscar em todo o meu seio esquerdo. Era quente e grosso porque não escorreu, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Eu senti outro chuvisco e eu trouxe a minha mão para sentir o que era. Eu tinha uma idéia, mas eu simplesmente queria confirmar. Quando meus dedos estavam a uma polegada de distância, Edward agarrou meu pulso e levou-o acima da minha cabeça novamente, fixando-o no travesseiro com sua mão.

Era óbvio pelo seu comando silencioso que ele queria que eu sentisse, mas não tocasse. Concordei, deixando-o saber que eu entendi, então ele me liberou, arrastando sua mão pelo interior do meu braço, escovando o lado do meu peito enquanto lentamente desceu para a minha cintura. Eu senti outro chuvisco através do meu outro mamilo e depois arrastou para baixo entre meus seios até que parou no meu umbigo. Eu podia sentir o acúmulo de líquido uma vez que escorreu em meu umbigo, confirmando em minha mente que Edward tinha trazido os bastões de mel.

Eu senti a cama mover assim que Edward pairou por cima de mim. Sua língua era fria quando encontrou a minha carne superaquecida. Ela dançava ao redor do meu umbigo antes de mergulhar para coletar o mel de dentro. Cada nervo foi aumentado enquanto ele aplainou sua língua na minha pele e seguiu a trilha até entre os meus seios. Ele circulou meu mamilo antes de puxar o bico tenso em sua boca e sugar suavemente.

Essa carga elétrica que Edward sempre acendia em meu corpo disparou diretamente para o meu centro quando ele trocou os seios e continuou suas ministrações. Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo e perguntei-me brevemente se ele iria afastá-las, mas ele nunca o fez. Segurei seus cabelos, puxando-o para minha boca à espera. Eu podia sentir seus beijos pegajosos viajando até meu pescoço e em toda a minha bochecha até sua boca encontrar a minha. Seu beijo foi profundo e cheio de paixão enquanto sua língua varria minha boca. Eu provei o mel, canela e uma pitada de Edward quando sua boca tornou-se mais insistente contra a minha.

Eu gemi quando sua mão deslizou pela minha barriga, querendo que ele me tocasse novamente, mas em vez disso, ele se afastou de mim e ouvi-o rir baixinho.

"Você não está no controle dessa situação, minha querida." Ele sussurrou. Eu gemi quando percebi que ele não tinha terminado de me provocar. Tudo que eu queria era ele, enterrado fundo em mim novamente. Um pequeno arrepio percorreu minha coluna com a imagem que eu tinha conjurado.

Suas mãos viajaram de volta pelo meu estômago e, em seguida, sobre as minhas pernas, onde ele afastou-as, não perdendo tempo, correndo um dedo na minha fenda. Meus quadris empurraram para cima para encontrar sua mão, mas ele a afastou. Eu soltei um suspiro exasperado com sua provocação, apenas fazendo-o rir novamente.

"Por favor, Edward. Eu não posso suportar muito mais disso." Eu implorei.

"Shhhh, ou isso vai ser mais demorado." Um estrondo profundo dentro do meu peito que eu não sabia que estava lá borbulhou à superfície até eu rosnar para ele. Eu senti o chuvisco de mel assim que bateu no meu clitóris super sensível e lentamente deslizou para baixo. A sensação era de pura tortura, causando um leve formigamento enquanto descia mais.

Minhas mãos fecharam em punhos nos lençóis para me impedir de agarrá-lo, ou jogar todo o senso de decência para fora da janela e acabar com a provocação comigo. Exatamente quando eu não pensava que poderia segurar mais, sua boca estava em mim.

Ele começou com pequenas lambidas que enviaram mais faíscas através do meu corpo, e então ele aplainou sua língua e lentamente lambeu de cima para baixo. Quando ele chegou ao topo, sua boca envolveu o feixe de nervos que ele tinha incendiado e chupou-o em sua boca. Eu podia sentir seus dentes mordiscando enquanto ele deixava meu clitóris escorregar entre seus dentes.

Minha respiração tornou-se errática e as minhas mãos, que tinham estado em punhos nos lençóis, estavam agora envoltas em seu cabelo enquanto eu o puxava para mais perto de mim. Seus grunhidos de aprovação cada vez que eu o puxava para mais perto estavam quase afogados com os gemidos que vinham de mim.

A boca de Edward continuou seu ataque enquanto eu sentia minha libertação avançando. Meus quadris se moviam com o ritmo de sua língua e então, justamente quando eu estava prestes a ir ao longo da borda, ele mergulhou dois dedos dentro de mim fazendo-me gritar em um gemido baixo assim que alcancei minha libertação. Ele continuou movendo seus dedos para dentro e fora de mim enquanto eu montei no prazer que ele tinha me dado. Quando meus quadris tinham acalmado e a pulsação cessado, ele gentilmente tirou seus dedos de mim e beijou seu caminho de volta até o meu corpo.

Fiquei ofegante por alguns minutos enquanto ele estava deitado ao meu lado, beijando meu pescoço e correndo suas mãos sobre minha pele. Sua dura excitação agitando-se contra o meu quadril e fui levada para fora do meu nevoeiro induzido pelo sexo. Estendi a mão para a venda e tirei-a enquanto ao mesmo tempo envolvi minha mão em torno de seu membro. Ele gemeu e empurrou em minha mão enquanto eu gentilmente o massageava. Eu considerei usar a venda nele, mas neguei essa idéia imediatamente. Eu gostava disso quando ele me observava.

Sentei-me e empurrei seu peito até que ele estava deitado de costas, minha mão nunca deixando de acariciar. Seus quadris saíram da cama levemente enquanto ele empurrava contra a minha mão. Olhei em seu rosto e seus olhos estavam fechados, como se ele estivesse concentrado em algo e se não fosse por seu movimento de quadril e o aumento da sua respiração, eu não teria conhecimento que ele estava apreciando isto pela expressão em seu rosto.

"Bastões de mel?" Eu perguntei e seus olhos estalaram abertos para olhar para mim. Ele me encarou por um momento como se não tivesse me ouvido e então balançou sua cabeça antes de apontar para a cômoda. Eu liberei-o e sorri com seu gemido de protesto enquanto fui para a cômoda pegar alguns.

Os bastões de mel não estavam rotulados, então eu estava às cegas sobre qual sabor eu pegaria, mas, neste momento, eu realmente não me importei. Virei-me de volta e Edward estava deitado em uma confusão gloriosa de lençóis, mas o que me pegou de surpresa foi que sua mão havia se mudado para onde a minha estava anteriormente e ele estava se acariciando lentamente. Eu fiquei parada e olhando de boca aberta enquanto eu assistia. Eu pensei que tinha visto tudo, mas naquele momento eu percebi que não havia nada mais atraente do que este homem glorioso se tocando.

Olhei de volta para o seu rosto e seus olhos estavam presos nos meus enquanto ele continuava a deslizar sua mão para cima e para baixo. Eu não queria quebrar o contato visual porque o que eu via neles era puro desejo completo. Senti a umidade cravar no interior das minhas coxas enquanto meu corpo se preparava para um outro encontro com o maravilhoso homem esperando por mim.

"Você decidiu começar sem mim?" Perguntei enquanto levantava minha cabeça para o lado e olhava para baixo em sua mão.

"Eu preferiria muito mais que fosse sua mão." Ele gemeu. Eu andei rapidamente de volta para a cama e espalhei suas pernas enquanto sua mão continuava a trabalhar sobre si mesmo. Eu poderia simplesmente sentar aqui e assisti-lo dar prazer a si mesmo a noite toda, mas eu sabia que o que eu tinha planejado seria muito melhor do que o que ele estava fazendo.

Eu mordi a ponta do primeiro bastão de mel e tinha gosto de piña colada. Ele estava me observando enquanto eu estendi minha mão para a sua mão. Eu não afastei-a imediatamente, mas sim envolvi a minha em torno da sua enquanto ele continuou a deslizar para cima e para baixo do seu eixo. Depois de um minuto ele abriu sua mão e colocou a minha em seu lugar. Guiando minha mão, ele colocou um ritmo forte. Os olhos de Edward rolaram para trás em sua cabeça quando ela bateu no travesseiro.

"Suas mãos são tão suaves." Ele sussurrou enquanto seus quadris empurravam em minha mão. Sorri para mim mesma, sabendo que ele teria uma amostra do seu próprio remédio. Minha mão retardou e seus olhos atiraram abertos e olharam para mim. Sorri inocentemente para ele, mas ele gemeu e fechou seus olhos novamente quando percebeu que eu estava parando.

Peguei o bastão de mel e dei um pequeno aperto. O mel saiu devagar, mas eu achei que eu tinha um pouco de controle sobre onde ele iria. Eu chuvisquei-o acima do seu estômago e, em seguida, sobre seus mamilos. Por uma fração de segundos me perguntei o que o mel faria se ele tivesse cabelos no peito e então soltei uma risadinha suave. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e um pequeno sorriso jogou nos cantos de sua boca.

"Eu amo a sua risada." Ele sussurrou. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse a pessoa mais preciosa que ele já tinha visto e meu coração derreteu um pouco mais. Mesmo com sua personalidade extremamente sensual, coberto de mel e me fazendo sentir como uma gatinha do sexo, ele ainda era o meu Edward, o homem doce e maravilhoso por quem eu tinha me apaixonado. Senti as palavras na ponta da minha língua, mas mordi-as de volta, não querendo transformar nossa noite cheia de brincadeira com mel em uma discussão embaraçosa sobre nossos sentimentos. Abaixei-me e lambi uma trilha do seu estômago até seu peito até que circulei seu mamilo e suguei toda a doçura dele.

Edward gemeu quando eu sentei de pernas abertas em sua cintura e mordi uma outra ponta de bastão de mel. Eu trilhei um caminho de mel até seu pescoço e sobre o seu forte osso maxilar até seus lábios. Lentamente, como para deixá-lo tão louco como ele fez comigo, eu fiz meu caminho até seu pescoço. Quando cheguei ao seu queixo ele pegou suas duas mãos e colocou-as no meu rosto antes de me puxar e devorar minha boca em um beijo faminto. Senti meu cabelo aterrissar na bagunça pegajosa em seu rosto, mas não consegui encontrar forças em mim para me importar no momento. Sua língua varreu meus lábios e eu balancei minha cabeça, me forçando a sentar-me.

"Eu acho que não. Eu tenho planos e você não vai impedi-los." Edward gemeu quando beijei meu caminho de volta descendo por seu peito até que eu estava pairando sobre sua muito impressionante ereção. Ele se contorcia em antecipação. Inclinei-me e dei um beijo na ponta e foi sua vez de se contorcer sob o meu toque. Afastei-me e abri outro bastão de mel. Tinha um aroma de baga, então eu imaginei que era de framboesa. Apertei o bastão até que uma poça dele aterrissou na ponta da sua excitação e deslizou de um lado. Eu continuei a apertar e outra gota escorreu pelo outro lado.

Eu estava tão fascinada pelo líquido âmbar escorrendo pela sua carne que eu não percebi que ele tinha se apoiado e estava observando atentamente enquanto eu traçava o mel com meus dedos. Quando a minha pele fez contato ele gemeu alto. Eu sorri e continuei a manchá-lo sobre toda sua espessura antes de me inclinar e dar uma lambida da base à ponta. Eu pensei que Edward ia saltar fora da cama quando seus quadris empurraram para cima, sujando com a substância pegajosa através da minha bochecha.

Eu rapidamente olhei para ele e seus olhos estavam arregalados, antes de ambos começarmos a rir da bagunça que estávamos fazendo. Sua mão estendeu e ele tentou limpar o mel do meu rosto, mas no processo só conseguiu sujá-lo ainda mais. Ele sorriu e, em seguida, trouxe seu dedo até os lábios e chupou-o.

"Mmmmm, framboesa." Ele sussurrou fazendo-me estremecer com o pensamento de onde esse mel esteve momentos atrás. Eu o queria novamente. Não havia como negar que ele tinha total controle sobre meu corpo. Eu teria montado nele e afundado em seu comprimento se ele não estivesse coberto de mel. Meu objetivo tinha mudado de conduzi-lo até a borda como ele tinha feito comigo, para apenas tirar o mel do caminho para que pudéssemos desfrutar do corpo um do outro.

Eu não vacilei em minha decisão quando eu o envolvi completamente na minha boca. Seus gemidos de prazer me disseram que ele gostou quando eu abri minha garganta e engoli-o inteiro. Eu trouxe minha boca de volta e engoli tanto do mel como eu poderia antes de mergulhá-lo para dentro. Eu chupava e lambia até que ele estava gemendo e tão perto de sua libertação que suas pequenas estocadas em minha boca estavam se tornando erráticas.

Eu estava pegajosa e completamente excitada pelas nossas preliminares quando ele agarrou meus braços e puxou-me rapidamente e rudemente para o seu corpo. Minha boca fez um pequeno ruído de estalo quando ele se retirou de mim e me levou até seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam vidrados com luxúria quando ele agarrou a parte de trás do meu cabelo e me beijou forte. A ferocidade e natureza exigente do beijo inundaram-me com calor e quando ele agarrou meus quadris e me trouxe para baixo sobre sua ereção, eu estava pronta. Não havia nada de doce sobre a forma como ele me tomou, era primitivo e rude com a necessidade. Ele empurrou meu tronco a fim de que eu estivesse sentada ereta enquanto eu cavalgava nele, totalmente preenchida pela sua espessura. Eu podia senti-lo batendo nos pontos que eu não sabia que existiam enquanto guiava meus quadris rudemente sobre ele. Eu joguei minha cabeça enquanto ele batia no mesmo lugar, uma e outra vez. Minha mão repousou nas suas coxas enquanto nossos impulsos se encontravam repetidamente. Seu domínio sobre meus quadris apertou e eu podia ver a tensão em seu rosto enquanto ele segurava o seu próprio prazer para mim.

A substância pegajosa estava puxando os cabelos entre nós, mas o pouco da dor que causava só reforçava a sensação dele se dirigindo mais em mim.

Estrelas brancas quente explodiram atrás das minhas pálpebras e eu mordi meu lábio tentando segurar o grito que veio com o orgasmo mais poderoso que eu já senti. Uma enxurrada de calor correu por mim e eu ouvi Edward chamar meu nome antes de me pressionar para baixo e me segurar firmemente a ele enquanto ele se liberava dentro de mim. Continuei a mexer contra ele enquanto os resquícios do meu orgasmo desapareciam antes de desabar em cima de seu peito.

Edward envolveu seus braços em volta de mim e beijou minha testa enquanto nós deitávamos desejosos e ofegantes por ar. Após vários minutos, ele varreu meu cabelo para o lado e beijou meu rosto pegajoso. Eu olhei para ele e o sorriso enorme em seu rosto era contagiante.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei quando seu corpo todo começou a tremer de tanto rir. Ele estendeu a mão até meu rosto e puxou uma mecha de cabelo que estava preso em minha bochecha e começou a rir mais forte.

"Você, minha querida, está uma bagunça." Eu olhei para seu sorriso brilhante e quebrei um dos meus próprios quando uma outra mecha do meu cabelo estava presa ao seu rosto também. Afastei-a e sorri.

"Eu gosto do meu menino muito sujo. Você não gosta de uma garota suja?" Eu perguntei com olhos inocentes. Ele gemeu alto e me beijou forte. Meus lábios estariam inchados pela manhã, mas eu não me importei. Eu senti uma picada na minha bunda quando ele me deu um tapa levemente na pele carnuda.

"Banho. Agora." Ele ordenou. Eu senti aquela agitação de desejo novamente, mas tentei mantê-lo na baía. Eu lentamente afastei-me dele, sentindo nossos peitos colando juntos enquanto eu me sentava. Estremeci quando os cabelos foram puxados e ele me rolou mais na cama e saiu de mim. Eu peguei uma leve careta dele também, mas eu não acho que ele teria admitido se eu tivesse falado sobre isso.

Entramos juntos no chuveiro e ele carinhosamente lavou cada centímetro do meu corpo com um sabão muito cheiroso que eu tinha certeza que ele tinha comprado só pra mim. Ele lavou o meu cabelo de toda a viscosidade e depositou beijos no meu rosto depois de ter enxaguado o sabão e o mel. Suas mãos eram suaves em mim enquanto nos explorávamos e nos beijávamos onde quer que pudéssemos alcançar. Quando Edward terminou, eu de boa vontade devolvi o favor e me certifiquei de que cada polegada dele tinha sido tocada pelas minhas mãos. Cada beijo não era para induzir a luxúria, mas uma maneira carinhosa que nós servíamos um ao outro. Eu o amava tanto que doía e, em breve, eu esperava dizer isso a ele. _Em breve._

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Esta cena extra é dedicada às garotas ao longo do processo e, especialmente, à Miya pelo banner de MELward e Lu por falar das sutilezas dos Bastões de Mel comigo._

_**Mskathy disse que uma declaração pode**__**ria ser convidativa, então aqui está em suas maravilhosas palavras:**_

_hey,se você tiver uma vagina sensível, observe a exposição de mel. __**Rindo alto!**_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam dessa cena extra? "Quente", não? _

_Ah, tenho __uma equipe maravilhosa me ajudando com a tradução: Irene Maceió, Lari Cantanhede, Laysa Melo, Bruna Almeida, Beka Assis, Mônica __M. Kurkiewicz. _

_Então vc's não terão que esperar mais por atualizações aqui..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. 26 Dia no Barco

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Larissa Cantanhede**_

**Capítulo 26 – Dia no Barco**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eu suspirei em contentamento enquanto Bella se aconchegava do lado do meu peito, sua cabeça sobre o meu ombro e sua mão descansando gentilmente sobre o meu estômago. Eu peguei uma mecha de cabelo dela por entre os meus dedos enquanto contemplava os acontecimentos da noite.

Ela era tão sedutora. Ela era uma tentação muito além do que eu já tinha experimentado. Quanto mais eu ficava com ela, mais eu a queria. _Essa obsessão que eu tinha por ela não podia ser saudável_. Eu sorri comigo mesmo com esse último pensamento. Eu realmente não me importava se isso era saudável ou não. Ela estava rapidamente se tornando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, juntamente com meus filhos e, claro, Seth.

Ela tinha um lado brincalhão que parecia aumentar quando ela estava nua. Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Nós tínhamos eventualmente saído do ofurô, ligeiramente podados, mas satisfeitos e fomos de volta para o meu quarto. Passamos o resto da noite provando cada sabor de bastão de mel que tínhamos pegado na feira. Desenhando complexos padrões na pele um do outro e então seguindo com nossos lábios, línguas e dentes. Depois de estarmos cheios de provocar um ao outro, nós fizemos amor mais uma vez. Eu reprimi uma risada quando me lembrei do cabelo dela grudando no meu peito e em suas bochechas por causa da bagunça que fizemos. Depois de um banho íntimo e de uma troca por lençóis limpos, nós estávamos finalmente confortáveis para a noite. Eu fiquei acordado e pensei sobre nosso dia amanhã e como eu não poderia esperar para mostrar a Seth as maravilhas de navegar. Eu tinha certeza que ele adoraria tanto quanto Tony e Elizabeth adoravam.

Enquanto eu fazia listas do que tinha de ser feito amanhã de manhã, ouvi um grito baixo vindo do corredor de baixo. Desenrolei-me de Bella, tentando não acordá-la, para verificar as crianças mais uma vez. Enquanto eu colocava um par de calças de pijama e uma camiseta, ouvi Liz gritar alto. Rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até o seu quarto para encontrá-la sentada na sua cama soluçando incontrolavelmente.

Fui até o lado da sua cama e sentei, puxando-a suavemente para os meus braços. Ela não lutou comigo, mas em vez disso enterrou o seu rosto no meu peito e continuou chorando. Suavemente balancei-a para frente e para trás enquanto cantarolava a sua canção de ninar calmamente na sua orelha. Eventualmente os seus soluços diminuíram e pude ouvir a sua respiração ainda mais pesada, deixando-me saber que ela tinha adormecido. Vi um movimento pelo canto do meu olho e levantei os olhos para encontrar Bella estava em pé na entrada.

"Ela está bem?" Bella perguntou, preocupação aparecendo em cada palavra.

"Sim." Sussurrei, tentando não despertá-la. "Ela vem tendo pesadelos toda noite." Removi os cobertores e coloquei-a ternamente na sua cama antes de cobri-la e beijar a sua testa.

"Com o que ela está sonhando?" Bella sussurrou enquanto entrava no quarto.

"Na maior parte das vezes com a sua mãe, mas ela esteve um pouco inquieta sobre eu a deixando." Contei-lhe honestamente, querendo que Bella entendesse por que eu tinha ficado relutante em passar o pequeno tempo que eu tinha na casa dela. Bella assentiu em compreensão e logo tomou a minha mão, trazendo-a até o seu rosto. Eu peguei o seu rosto e afetuosamente passei o meu polegar pela sua bochecha.

"Vamos voltar para a cama." Bella disse enquanto pegava minha mão e me conduzia para fora da porta.

"Papai?" Apertei a mão de Bella em desculpas quando ouvi a voz de Elizabeth e então voltei para o quarto da minha menininha.

"Sim, querida?" Perguntei enquanto subia na sua cama. Sua pequena mão se estendeu para alcançar a minha e logo ela puxou-me até o seu nível.

"Não me deixe." Sua voz era meramente um sussurro, mas disse muito. Ela estava assustada e queria que eu ficasse com ela. Senti-me rasgado entre o desejo de voltar ao meu quarto com a mulher maravilhosa que estava na entrada, ou consolar minha preciosa filha que só chamava por Alice em horas como essa. Olhei ansiosamente para Bella e ela sorriu tristemente para mim e sacudiu sua cabeça, deixando-me saber que ela estava bem e que era pra eu ficar. Bella então virou e voltou ao meu quarto.

"Eu não te deixarei, docinho." Eu disse enquanto ela afastava e me deixava deitar com ela. Nós deitamos silenciosamente e pude sentir que ela estava à beira do sono quando ela me pegou completamente fora de guarda.

"Ela não precisa de você." Eu ouvi Liz murmurar antes de cair no sono contra o meu corpo. Enquanto eu estava deitado lá, fitando o teto, eu pensei sobre o que essas palavras poderiam significar para uma criança de nove anos. Liz, obviamente, ainda estava guardando rancor contra Bella. Eu gemi internamente, imaginando quando, ou se ela aceitaria Bella. E se ela não aceitasse? Isso _não era como eu tinha imaginado passar essa noite_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Acorde! Acorde!" Ouvi Anthony gritando antes que ele se lançasse no meu estômago indefeso.

"Umpf!" Grunhi quando ele tirou o ar completamente de mim.

"Tony. SAIA DO MEU QUARTO!" Liz rugiu na minha orelha, fazendo Tony deixar de saltar em cima de mim e olhar apologeticamente para sua irmã.

"Desculpe Liz, mas é hora de levantar! Vamos navegar hoje." Seu entusiasmo rapidamente voltou enquanto ele pulou de cima de mim e se lançou para fora do quarto, gritando que ele ia ajudar Seth a acordar Bella. Ri ligeiramente e ouvi um barulhento suspiro frustrado sair de Liz.

"Por que Bella e Seth têm de vir conosco no barco?" Elizabeth lamentou-se enquanto se sentava e cruzava seus braços sobre seu peito.

"Porque eu os convidei." Afirmei simplesmente, esperando dar fim à discussão.

"Mas eu não quero passar o dia com eles. Você disse que o barco deveria ser somente para nós depois que a mamãe morreu." Ela lamentou-se novamente e imaginei de onde esta criança egoísta tinha vindo.

"Elizabeth." Declarei em uma voz firme. "Bella e Seth estão vindo porque eu os quero lá. Se você não puder ficar bem em relação a isto, ligarei para Alice e ela virá pegá-la." Eu avisei, sabendo que ela não iria querer perder o passeio. Pude quase ver o vapor sair das suas orelhas enquanto ela pensava no que eu tinha dito. Depois de um momento ela pulou para fora da cama e foi em direção ao seu armário. Sentei-me e virei em direção a ela.

"Elizabeth." Avisei, querendo assegurar-me que esta discussão terminaria aqui, neste quarto. "Você vai se comportar hoje?" Ela virou-se para me olhar e fiquei surpreso com o veneno que saiu dos seus lábios.

"Serei boazinha, mas eu odeio isso! Eu não os quero aqui! Eu não os quero no nosso barco!" Ela cuspiu e senti a minha própria raiva começar a borbulhar na superfície. Houve uma pequena batida na porta que fez com que ambos levantássemos os olhos e o meu coração afundou quando vi Bella em pé na entrada. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios, mas pude ver a dor nos seus olhos.

"Eu queria descobrir se você gosta de panquecas com pedaços de chocolate?" Bella perguntou a Liz com um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos. Cortei antes que Liz pudesse dizer algo desprezível.

"São a sua favorita." Eu disse dando a Liz um olhar que dizia para não me contradizer. "Obrigado, Bella. Estarei lá em baixo em um minuto para ajudá-la." Bella acenou para mim e logo começou a fechar a porta.

"Nenhuma pressa." Ela disse antes de desaparecer atrás da porta. Gemi intimamente, sabendo que Bella tinha ouvido a conversa inteira. Virei-me para Elizabeth e ela tinha um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto, o que fez a minha raiva ressurgir rapidamente.

"Elizabeth Ann." Eu disse severamente, querendo assegurar-me que ela entendia as conseqüências se ela continuasse por este caminho. Ela olhou para mim e o sorriso presunçoso deslizou dos seus lábios, substituído por um olhar de vergonha. "Não terei você arruinando este dia. Bella e Seth não fizeram nada além de serem bondosos com você, até nos seus momentos mais detestáveis. Você tem de parar de agir como uma criança chata mimada e voltar à boa moça que sei que você é".

Elizabeth olhou para os seus pés e acenou com cabeça. Era o melhor que eu conseguiria dela, então me levantei andando até ela e a puxei em um abraço.

"Amo você, querida." Eu disse antes de deixá-la se vestir.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, Tony e Seth estavam sentados na bancada quebrando ovos em uma vasilha enquanto Bella tirava as panquecas da forma redonda. Ela virou e me deu um sorriso de compreensão. Eu sabia que as palavras de Elizabeth a tinham machucado, então fui para trás dela e envolvi-a em meus braços. Ela parou o que fazia e se afundou no meu ombro. Acariciei o seu pescoço com o meu nariz e inspirei o cheiro do seu cabelo antes de afastá-lo e dar um beijo no seu pescoço.

"Desculpe por você ter ouvido aquilo." Sussurrei na sua orelha para não chamar a atenção dos meninos para a nossa conversa. Ela deixou escapar um longo suspiro e então virou nos meus braços para me encarar.

"Seth e eu não temos de ir hoje." Ela disse calmamente. Comecei a sacudir a minha cabeça, mas ela pôs o dedo sobre meus lábios para me impedir de falar até que ela tivesse terminado. "Edward, está tudo bem. Leve suas crianças para sair hoje. Podemos ir outra hora." Agarrei sua cintura mais apertada e levei a minha boca de volta a sua orelha.

"Não, eu quero você e Seth lá. Liz vai se comportar." Assegurei-a. "Não quero que Seth fique desapontado porque Liz está sendo malcriada." Bella afastou o bastante para que ela pudesse ver os meus olhos. Ela obviamente sentiu-se segura porque acenou com cabeça.

"Tudo bem, se você acha que isto não fará as coisas piorarem." Eu não tinha certeza se isto pioraria as coisas, mas eu sabia que não podia ceder às explosões de raiva de Liz. Dei a Bella um sorriso e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

"Senti sua falta na noite passada." Sussurrei contra a sua boca. Ela enrolou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e beijou-me com um pouco mais de vontade.

"Mamãe! Panquecas!" Seth disse freneticamente antes que Bella se virasse e sacudisse as, agora, panquecas queimadas. Com um suspiro ela tirou-as da frigideira e me olhou com uma carranca.

"Você não pode fazer isto enquanto estou cozinhando." Ela acusou com um brilho no olho. Levantei as minhas mãos em rendição e ri.

"Não foi minha culpa! Foi tudo você, amor." Eu disse com um sorriso de lado, fazendo-a bater em mim divertidamente no braço com a espátula.

Aproveitamos o nosso café da manhã com as crianças e senti alguma esperança quando Liz pegou leve e não começou uma briga. Ela não pediu desculpas, mas pelo menos parecia haver alguma espécie de trégua. Bella empacotou um almoço de piquenique para todos nós enquanto eu apressava os meninos até que eles estivessem vestidos e prontos para ir. Eu nunca tinha que ficar em cima de Elizabeth, ela sempre sabia o que tinha de ser feito e o fazia, enquanto Tony normalmente precisava de uma mãozinha para se manter na linha. Com Seth por perto era quase um trabalho de tempo integral mantê-los focados tempo suficiente para vestir-se e entrar no carro.

Uma hora depois do café da manhã estávamos no nosso caminho ao cais. Anthony e Seth tagarelavam no assento traseiro sobre barcos e baseball enquanto Elizabeth escutava o seu iPod.

"O meu avô Charlie tem um barco e ele me levava para pescar o tempo todo." Seth disse excitadamente enquanto estacionávamos.

"Sim, mas era um pequeno barco de pesca." Bella disse com um sorriso enquanto olhava sobre o seu assento para o seu filho. "Este é um veleiro enorme. Ele tem dois quartos, um banheiro e uma cozinha".

"Tem alguns beliches, uma proa e uma cozinha de bordo." Corrigi com uma risada.

"Tanto faz." Bella disse rolando seus olhos.

"Uau!" Seth disse espantado. "Isto é impressionante!" Não pensei que o seu nível de excitação pudesse ficar mais alto, mas ele saltava em antecipação no seu assento com a descrição de Bella. Olhei no espelho retrovisor e sorri para a criança que eu começava a pensar como um dos meus filhos. Tínhamos passado tanto tempo juntos no baseball que eu tinha aprendido as suas pequenas peculiaridades e estava contente de que ele e Tony tivessem virado amigos.

"Chegamos!" Tony gritou do assento traseiro enquanto eu estacionava o carro. Os meninos pularam para fora e dispararam para o portão do porto antes que Liz estivesse fora do carro. Vi o rosto de Bella começar a se apavorar e ri ligeiramente.

"Está tudo bem Mamãe Urso, o portão está trancado. Eles têm de esperar por nós para conseguir entrar lá." Ela me deu um sorriso agradecido e ri novamente antes que eu pusesse o meu braço em volta da sua cintura, o cesto de piquenique no meu outro braço, e guiei-a em direção às docas enquanto Elizabeth tinha corrido adiante para se juntar aos meninos no portão. Quando deslizei a minha chave no portão, parei e olhei para os meninos, sabendo que Liz não precisava dessa advertência.

"Sem correr até as docas. Não quero pescá-los para fora da baía." Eu disse enquanto eles acenaram suas cabeças simultaneamente. Os dois andaram um pouco rápido demais até o local que abrigava Esme. Quando chegamos, Seth estava em frente do barco com a sua boca aberta, maravilhado. Baguncei seu cabelo antes de deitar a escada do barco para todo mundo subir.

Depois que as crianças estavam no barco acenei para Bella ir na minha frente e ela me deu uma olhada cética.

"Na última vez você foi primeiro e me ajudou a entrar." Ela disse, segurando a escada com suas mãos.

"Sim, mas prefiro muito mais a vista de trás." Eu disse dando uma palmada na bunda dela enquanto ela subia no primeiro degrau. Ela soltou um pequeno grito e logo olhou pra mim com um riso.

"Comporte-se." Ela disse piscando, fazendo-me rir antes de ajudá-la a subir o resto do caminho.

Uma vez que todo mundo estava acomodado, pilotei o barco para fora do porto com Seth ao meu lado. Ele quis saber o que cada pequeno botão fazia no painel de controle e assim que eu respondia a uma pergunta, ele tinha outra. Mostrei-lhe que botões abriam as velas do barco e ele absorveu tanto quanto eu lhe disse. Elizabeth tinha encontrado um lugar tranqüilo para ler e Anthony estava na proa, debruçando-se um pouco mais do que eu gostava.

"Tony!" Eu disse em um tom quase apavorado. Ele olhou para mim e sacudi a minha cabeça. "Não se incline tanto por cima da grade!" Gritei me sobrepondo ao vento enquanto passamos as bóias de velocidade. Ele acenou com a cabeça e então andou de volta até nós.

"Pensei que tivesse visto golfinhos." Tony disse enquanto voltava. Seth ficou tão excitado com a possibilidade de ver golfinhos que tropeçou no cordame, equilibrando-se antes que seu rosto batesse no convés. Tony ajudou-o a levantar e os dois foram à proa e olharam para a baía.

Bella subiu ao convés depois de pôr o nosso almoço na geladeira e foi olhar junto com os meninos. Depois de estarmos seguindo o nosso caminho, desenrolei as velas, liguei o piloto automático e me juntei a eles. Tony deu um grito de prazer quando um golfinho saiu por cima da água bem em frente ao barco.

"Liz!" Tony gritou em excitação, fazendo-a levantar os olhos do livro que ela lia. "Venha ver! Golfinhos!" Ele praticamente pulava com entusiasmo. Ela olhou com pesar de Tony até os golfinhos, mas então encolheu os ombros e voltou ao seu livro. Senti a irritação flamejar diante da sua teimosia. Ela queria ver os golfinhos, mas ela pensava que retirando-se das nossas atividades ela puniria de alguma maneira todos nós. Sacudi a minha cabeça e peguei as sobrancelhas franzidas de Bella para a indiferença de Liz. Isso deixou-me mais irritado, ver que as ações de Liz chateavam Bella. Bella capturou o meu olhar e sacudiu a cabeça antes de enrolar seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Pare de fazer carranca. Você vai assustar os golfinhos." Ela disse provocadoramente. Senti a agitação derreter quando ela olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios adoráveis. Beijei sua testa e esfreguei seus braços com ternura enquanto mais um golfinho saltava para fora da água.

"O que eles estão fazendo?" Seth perguntou, olhando para sua mãe e de volta para os golfinhos. "Eles serão atropelados pela embarcação." Bella soltou uma risada suave antes de agitar sua cabeça.

"Não, eles estão brincando", assegurou Bella enquanto ela olhava ao longo da borda. "Eles estão movendo-se nas ondas do barco." Ela apontou para baixo para os golfinhos. "O barco está impulsionando-os. Eles já foram cronometrados antes na velocidade de 57 km por hora. Quando eles pulam para fora da água é chamado _porpoising__*****__._" Como se para exemplificar, dois golfinhos pularam para fora da água.

_*__Porpoising__ = corcoveamento; nado característico dos golfinhos, em que pulam em uma trajetória de meia-lua._

"Elas também movem-se no rastro deixado pelas baleias e, até mesmo, afugentam outras espécies para que eles possam ter tudo para si." Bella concluiu enquanto Anthony e Seth a olhavam com admiração. Uma vez que Bella tinha a atenção deles, ela não queria perder a oportunidade de mostrar-lhes um pouco do por que ela adorava seu trabalho.

"Vocês sabiam que a Baía de Monterey tem um desfiladeiro com aproximadamente 3.300 metros de profundidade?" Ela perguntou, fazendo todos nós negarmos com a cabeça. "Cada vez que o IPAMB envia o veículo operado por controle remoto a mais de 1.700 metros abaixo da superfície, eles vêem espécies que ainda têm de ser nomeadas cientificamente".

"O que é IPAMB*?" Anthony perguntou franzindo a testa.

_*__IPAMB__ = MBARI (Monterey Bay Aquarium Research Institute)._

"Instituto de Pesquisa do Aquário da Baía de Monterey." Seth falou estridente fazendo Anthony olhá-lo em um silêncio atordoado, não esperando que Seth soubesse a resposta. Bella e eu rimos deles dois antes que ela voltasse a explicar aos meninos mais sobre a vida marinha que ela tinha estudado quando ela estava na faculdade.

"Você sabia que as pessoas que fizeram _Procurando Nemo_ vieram ao Aquário para descobrir mais sobre a medusa?" Os dois meninos ficaram realmente excitados com aquela pequena informação e eu ri em como Bella estava mantendo o interesse deles em peixe relacionando-o a um filme da Disney.

Abaixei as velas enquanto Bella servia o almoço na cabine. Quando ela terminou, ela veio até mim e me abraçou apertado contra ela.

"Obrigada por uma maravilhosa tarde." Ela sussurrou enquanto apertei-a ainda mais contra mim, colocando um pequeno beijo no topo da sua testa.

"Obrigado por vir".

Comemos o almoço enquanto Anthony e Seth divagavam e Elizabeth ficava em silêncio, só respondendo quando falavam com ela. Bella tinha tentado incluí-la na conversa várias vezes, mas desistiu depois que Liz só lhe deu respostas monossilábicas. Limpamos a mesa e os meninos voltaram a observar as ondas enquanto Elizabeth desceu para tirar uma soneca. _Tomara que ela acorde com um humor melhor_.

Bella se encolheu na espreguiçadeira dupla, seu braço sobre os seus olhos para se proteger do sol. Meus olhos viajaram pelo seu corpo e memórias dela nua e embaixo de mim fizeram o meu corpo imediatamente reagir. Deitei ao lado dela e virei-a de lado para que ela ficasse de frente para mim. Seus olhos piscaram abertos e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

"Não consigo tirar da minha mente como você estava enquanto montava em mim nesta mesma cadeira." Eu disse com um gemido antes de puxá-la mais perto e beijar sua clavícula. Suas mãos entraram no meu cabelo e ela gemeu meu nome antes de levar o meu rosto ao dela. Ela me beijou ferozmente e eu a peguei mais forte antes dela se afastar e olhar por cima do meu ombro. Deitei e olhei o que chamava a sua atenção e os meninos davam risadinhas e olhares furtivos para nós. Suspirei e voltei em direção a ela.

"Suponho que esta não é a melhor hora para estar revivendo aquelas lembranças." Eu disse com relutância fazendo-a rir e sacudir sua cabeça.

"Não, suponho que não é." Ela concordou. Rolei para as minhas costas e puxei-a, tendo a sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu brincava com o seu cabelo. Era tão pacífico na baía. O som dos meninos falando calmamente, as ondas batendo contra o barco causando um som doce e Bella enrolada nos meus braços. Não havia um lugar que eu quisesse estar mais do que aqui, agora. Ouvi um ronco suave vir da mulher nos meus braços e sorri como um tolo. Ajeitei-me enrolando meus braços mais apertados em volta dela e fechei meus olhos. De jeito nenhum que eu iria adormecer com dois meninos danados correndo em volta pelo convés, mas isto não significava que eu não poderia aproveitar o momento.

"Papai! Papai!" Anthony gritou excitadamente fazendo-me gemer com a interrupção. "Baleias!"

Dei uma olhada pelo meu ombro e, certamente, havia uma grande baleia jubarte e o seu bebê algumas centenas de jardas distante do nosso barco. Bella se mexeu e seus olhos abriram lentamente para fitar os meus.

"Desculpe." Ela disse bocejando e logo espreguiçou-se como um gato, expondo uma fatia de pele onde a sua camisa levantou. Não pude evitar de esfregar os meus dedos por cima da sua carne nua, o que a fez tremer antes de se enrolar de volta em mim. "Acho que não dormi o bastante na noite passada." Ouvi a provocação na sua voz e ri ligeiramente.

"Papai!" Anthony lamentou-se enquanto puxava o meu braço, tentando me fazer ficar mais interessado nas baleias.

"Desculpa, artilheiro." Pedi desculpa enquanto sentava, liberando Bella e deixando Anthony me puxar de pé.

"Olhe!" Ele apontou para as baleias que estavam bem perto.

"Eu vejo, eu vejo. Por que você não vai acordar sua irmã? Ela poderia querer vê-las também e ela está dormindo há bastante tempo." Tony sorriu mais e correu até o convés enquanto Seth ficou e observou as baleias subindo para fora da água. Depois de alguns minutos Tony emergiu sem Liz, parecendo abandonado e abatido.

"Onde está Liz?" Perguntei a Tony e ele fez uma ligeira careta com a minha pergunta, mas não me respondeu. "Anthony?"

"Ela disse que não quer ficar aqui com Bella e Seth." Anthony disse, tentando abafar sua resposta, mas eu sabia que Bella pegou cada palavra quando a ouvi prender a respiração. _Maldição_.

Andei pesadamente em direção ao convés, indo conversar com Liz sobre o seu comportamento grosseiro quando fui parado por Bella em pé na minha frente. Olhei para baixo, o seu rosto aflito e a minha raiva por minha filha dobrou.

"Edward, não. Por favor, só deixe pra lá." Ela suplicou pra mim e eu daria qualquer coisa para não ver o seu rosto assim novamente. "Se você for lá embaixo e nos forçar a ela, então ela apenas desprezará esta situação ainda mais." Uma parte de mim sabia que o que ela dizia era verdade, mas como eu posso simplesmente deixar Liz tratar Bella assim? Tentei me acalmar para ver o que o resultado da minha explosão faria e tudo que eu pude imaginar era que não terminaria bem. Passei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo em derrota e Bella pareceu relaxar quando percebeu que eu não continuaria a minha linha de pensamento original.

"Maldito seja, Bella." Eu disse puxando-a para os meus braços. "Não é justo que você sempre tem de lidar com a minha bagagem." Ela envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura e levantou os olhos para mim.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Ela me acalmou. Não me fazia sentir nem um pouco melhor que ela parecia bem com todo o drama que vinha acontecendo ultimamente.

"Não está tudo bem. Você não merece o tratamento de Liz e eu me sinto um fraco para fazer algo sobre isso. Eu não quero pressioná-la porque então ela pode nunca aceitá-la, mas então, novamente o que ela está fazendo é errado." Suspirei e abaixei a minha testa na sua, respirando profundamente a maresia. "Desculpe." Sussurrei. Ela acenou com a cabeça contra mim, deixando-me saber que ela entendeu.

"Voooooooooooooooolte !" Seth gritou através do oceano em uma voz que pareceu estranhamente com uma comunicação de baleia, fazendo Bella rir. Dei a ela uma olhada curiosa enquanto Tony começava alguma canção boba que eu vagamente me lembrei de ter ouvido em _Procurando Nemo_.

"Continue a nadar. Continue a nadar. Continue a nadar, nadar, nadar. Para achar a solução, continue a nadar." Os meninos sorriam de orelha à orelha enquanto continuavam cantando a canção repetidas vezes. Bella sorria largamente diante da bobagem e senti que a minha raiva havia se dissipado o bastante para aproveitar o momento.

Decidimos que era provavelmente melhor começar a voltar em direção à costa, portanto deixei os meninos pilotarem o barco enquanto estive perto para lembrá-los o que tinha de ser feito primeiro para seguirmos o nosso caminho. Depois de algumas horas, chegamos ao porto, então eu assumi o barco, abaixando as velas e manobrando no cais.

Elizabeth não voltou para o convés até que eu tivesse desligado o motor e tivesse amarrado o barco. Ela subiu e sentou-se na cabine, longe de todos os outros, até que eu abaixasse a escada e chamasse os meninos. Depois que eles estavam na doca, estendi a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Uma vez que o seu pé estava em segurança na escada, sussurrei na sua orelha para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

"Estou completamente desapontado com as suas escolhas hoje." Ela levantou os olhos para mim e eu vi a tristeza refletida neles. Reprimi a culpa que eu começava a sentir ao chamar a atenção dela pelo seu mau comportamento e voltei para ajudar Bella com a cesta de piquenique. Quando virei-me de volta, Liz estava longe dos meninos esfregando seu rosto enquanto esperava por nós. Bella me olhou interrogativamente e eu apenas encolhi os ombros, não querendo dizer a Bella por que minha filha estava realmente chateada.

O caminho até a casa de Bella foi tranqüilo considerando que os meninos tinham adormecido no assento traseiro. Bella olhava pensativamente para fora da janela, então peguei a sua mão na minha e acariciei-a calmamente. Ela sorriu para mim, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Em vez disso, vi dúvida e tristeza e eu odiei ver isso.

Quando chegamos à sua casa, peguei Seth e levei-o para o seu quarto. Bella tirou seus sapatos e cobriu-o antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Ela me puxou do quarto dele e me beijou firmemente no corredor. Afastei-me e tentei encontrar as emoções que ela sentia nos seus olhos, mas tudo que vi foi a dúvida e a tristeza novamente.

"Bella," sussurrei, puxando-a novamente, mas não antes de eu ver uma lágrima sair e deslizar pelo seu rosto. Limpei-a com o meu polegar e a mantive perto de mim, balançando-a para a frente e para trás. "Tudo vai se ajeitar." Eu disse. Eu não estava realmente certo se eu tentava convencer a ela ou a mim. Ela acenou com a cabeça e se afastou, limpando as lágrimas que tinham escapado enquanto eu a abraçava.

"Você deve ir. As crianças estão esperando por você." Ela sussurrou enquanto beijei-a uma última vez antes de eu deixá-la parada no corredor.

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_Eu realmente preciso acalmar a mente de vocês. Muitos de vocês estavam preocupados que as crianças fossem atrapalhar a pequena brincadeira deles no último capítulo. BEM-VINDOS À PATERNIDADE! *sorri* Eu já fiz as crianças atrapalharem antes e não tenho planos para fazer isso de novo, então relaxem e aproveitem o sexo!_

_Por favor, lembrem-se nos seus comentários que eu sou a mamãe-autora de Liz e, embora, ela seja uma criança chata, eu ainda assim a amo. Somente acomode-se e veja a vida através dos seus pequenos olhos antes que vocês enlouqueçam._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Oi gente, eu sou a Larissa e agora faço parte da equipe de tradutoras com a Ju, que continuará a traduzir a fic. É o meu primeiro capítulo e tô MUITO ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acharam, então deixem reviews, tá?_

_Continuem acompanhando que a fic é linda de viver e as meninas estão se dedicando muito pra trazer o melhor pra vocês._

_Beeeeijos_

_L._

_**Nota da Ju:**____eu tenho que fazer um comentário... eu sou oceanógrafa e adorei essas descrições da Bella sobre a vida marinha, lembrei dos meus tempos de faculdade.. *suspira*_

_Ah, vou responder algumas reviews aqui de pessoas que perguntaram algumas coisas, mas nos próximos caps. isso provavelmente não acontecerá, já que estamos enviando um "pacote" com vários caps. pra autora de uma vez. Então aí vai:_

_**Geo Carmo:**__ sim, Ju Martinhão, eu mesma... kkkk! E nossa equipe é composta pelas meninas do Perva's Place!_

_**Stela**__**:**__ Sí, se puede leer este fic en español, lá traducción al espanõl ya está terminada en el perfil del autor. Besos!_

_Obrigada a todas as outras que deixaram reviews: Deb, Miss Z, Aline Santos, Olga, titinha, carol t, Kat, Gizeli O, Pervas Place, Guuta, Thaís Diniz, Elaine! Fiquem tranqüilas que eu traduzo tudo e mando pra autora!_

_Até quarta, lembrem-se que agora temos 2 caps. por semana, sem falta! Portanto, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. 27 Explosões de Raiva

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Beka Assis**_

**Capítulo 27 – Explosões de Raiva**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Fiquei deitada em minha cama olhando para o teto pelo que me pareceu horas. Rolando, olhei para o relógio. _02:42, Ótimo! Passou algumas horas._ Bati minha cabeça de volta no travesseiro em frustração e joguei meu braço sobre os olhos tentando abafar a avalanche de pensamentos que invadiam minha mente.

A partir do momento que Edward se despediu com um beijo, eu senti uma sensação desconfortável de medo. As coisas não pareciam melhores com Elizabeth e sua teimosa recusa a vir para o convés gerou duas reações muito diferentes em mim. A primeira foi o pânico que Seth seria ferido por suas palavras e ações. Felizmente, ele não tinha ouvido a explicação de Anthony do por que Liz não tinha vindo para ver as baleias. Depois que meu instinto de proteção foi colocado para descansar por meu filho ser tão completamente desatento, eu senti tristeza. Fiquei triste por Liz, mas especialmente para as lutas que Edward agora estava enfrentando.

Não havia surpresa no fato de que enfrentávamos um grande obstáculo em nosso relacionamento. Edward e Alice pareciam pensar que Elizabeth acabaria por se aproximar de mim e sairia desta situação, porém, quanto mais eu estava ao redor dela, mais eu temia que esse nunca seria o caso.

Edward tinha insinuado em várias ocasiões que ele deveria ter feito as coisas diferentes após a morte de Tanya, mas eu tinha receio de que sua fuga da dor também havia sido empurrada para seus filhos. Perguntei-me se eles alguma vez realmente tiveram um tempo de luto por sua mãe. Pelo que ele tinha dito no passado, era mais fácil não pensar em coisas demais. Ele não percebe que as crianças precisam falar sobre sua perda? Ao contrário dos adultos, eles não podem colocar todas as suas emoções em caixinhas para abrir mais tarde quando eles souberem como lidar com isso.

Eu gemi e rolei em volta de bruços, socando o travesseiro e tentando deixar a frustração silenciosa que estava se construindo. Eu podia ver que Edward estava completamente perdido quanto ao que fazer sobre Liz. Uma certa parte de mim estava silenciosamente agradecida por ele não ser tão perfeito como originalmente parecia. Vê-lo na luta de ser pai me fez sentir um pouco melhor sobre minhas habilidades inferiores. O céu sabe que todos nós cometemos erros, eu só esperava que seus erros não voltassem para atacar nós dois.

Enterrei meu nariz ainda mais no travesseiro. O que é que eu poderia fazer para ajudar Elizabeth a me aceitar? Minha mente foi para coisas divertidas e perguntei-me se ela gostava aquários, ou talvez museus. _O que você está pensando Bella? Estas são coisas que você gosta. Você precisa encontrar algo que ela gosta._

Alice faz suas compras e ela parece gostar disso, entretanto, ela já tinha Alice como sua parceira de compras e eu tinha receio que eu não tinha as habilidades para fazer isso nada além de torturante. Minha mente continuou a pensar em coisas que as meninas gostam de fazer, mas nenhuma delas parecia ser um gesto grandioso o suficiente para ajudá-la a quebrar as barreiras e convencê-la de que não pretendia substituir sua mãe.

Suspirei alto e rolei na cama para acender o abajur na cabeceira. Agarrei o livro que eu atualmente estava lendo, apoiei os travesseiros por trás da minha cabeça e me preparei para uma noite sem dormir. Ler sempre me acalmava e me ajudava a dormir. Tinha sido minha fuga quando minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Bati minha mão contra a minha cabeça em um momento "ah ha!". _Liz gosta de ler._ Eu já a tinha visto com inúmeros livros no passar de poucos meses. Talvez eu pudesse apelar para o seu lado de leitora fervorosa. Talvez nós pudéssemos encontrar um terreno comum em algo que ambas gostávamos de fazer. Senti uma pequena sensação de esperança correr por mim enquanto eu tentava vasculhar meu cérebro por um livro que ela pode estar interessada. Eu não sabia realmente o nível das preferências de uma menina dessa idade, então eu disse a mim mesma que procuraria sobre isso na parte da manhã.

Sentindo como se eu tivesse algum tipo de plano, senti minhas pálpebras pesarem, então apaguei a luz e deixei-me cair na inconsciência.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A semana passou com uma enxurrada de trabalho e algumas noites ocasionalmente gastas com Edward e os nossos filhos. Eu não tinha ficado a noite com ele desde a noite antes do nosso passeio no barco e eu não podia esperar para estar envolvida em seus braços novamente. Nós tivemos um entendimento silencioso de que precisávamos disso para não alardear demais o nosso relacionamento para Elizabeth, daí a nossa decisão de limitar nossas noites juntos para o fim de semana. Edward era doce a cada noite em que me dava um beijo de despedida de uma forma que me deixasse saber que, se as coisas fossem diferentes, eu estaria com ele todas as noites. Eu ignorei a dúvida permanente enquanto Liz continuava a me tratar de forma fria.

"Bella?" Alice chamou quando passei pelo seu escritório no caminho de bater meu cartão no Recursos Humanos. Eu parei e coloquei a minha cabeça em sua porta.

"Ei, Alice. O que houve?" Eu perguntei, empurrando a porta mais aberta e entrando.

"Eu estava prestes a sair e queria saber quais seus planos para este fim de semana?" Alice perguntou enquanto fechava a gaveta de sua mesa e a trancava.

"Bem, eu estava indo para à livraria e, em seguida, Edward perguntou se Seth e eu queríamos ficar para passar a noite." Eu disse enquanto sentia o calor subir ligeiramente para o meu rosto. Alice riu da minha vergonha e depois saltou para fora de sua cadeira.

"Eu preciso pegar um livro de receitas para Jasper, então, você se importa se eu for com você?" Alice perguntou enquanto recolhia suas coisas.

"Na verdade, isso seria ótimo. Eu estava pensando em pegar alguns livros para Liz. Eu sei o quanto ela gosta de ler e pensei que talvez isso ajudaria a quebrar o gelo." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. O sorriso de Alice aumentou quando ela saltou até mim e conduziu-nos para fora de seu escritório.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia." Alice vibrou ao meu lado com seu entusiasmo e sua aprovação. Senti uma sensação de alívio que talvez eu estivesse no caminho certo. "Ela adora ler e eu posso dizer a você os que ela já tem." Eu balancei a cabeça em confirmação enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para a garagem.

Quando chegamos à livraria, Alice decolou para encontrar seu livro de receitas enquanto eu fui para a seção infantil. Eu naveguei pelos corredores encontrando vários livros que eu tinha visto na lista de livros indicados para crianças na internet. Comecei a empilhá-los em meus braços, querendo obter uma grande variedade para pedir a opinião de Alice. Achei alguns para Seth e Tony também, não querendo deixá-los de fora. Um livro em especial chamou minha atenção em uma mesa de demonstração, então eu coloquei os livros no chão e peguei o livro colorido. Abri e li o primeiro par de páginas. A história chamou minha atenção de imediato e caminhei até uma cadeira confortável que estava por perto e sentei-me para ler um pouco mais.

Eu li sobre um menininho que perdeu sua mãe e a tristeza que ele sentiu com a perda. Era uma história sobre sua busca para saber mais sobre a nova casa de sua mãe. Seu pai contava-lhe histórias todas as noites do belo lugar que ela vivia e como ela observava todos eles. No momento que eu tinha acabado o livro, eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos, mas eu não tinha certeza se deveria comprá-lo. Alice veio quicando em torno do canto exatamente quando uma lágrima deslizou no meu rosto. Seu sorriso vacilou e ela correu para mim.

"Bella, qual é o problema?" Ela perguntou enquanto se ajoelhava na minha frente, colocando sua pequena mão no meu joelho. Eu balancei minha cabeça e segurei a lágrima, levantando o livro que estava na minha mão.

"Livro." Eu disse pateticamente. Ela sorriu e pegou o livro da minha mão e assim que ela o folheou, um olhar pensativo aproximou-se dela.

"Oh, Bella, eu acho que isso é perfeito para Liz." Alice disse com um pequeno sorriso e eu pensei ter visto seus olhos brilhando antes dela se levantar e se afastar de mim. "Há mais algum que você acha que ela poderia gostar de ler?" Ela disse enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa de exposição em que eu tinha encontrado o livro. Levantando-me, rapidamente passei para a pilha de livros no chão.

"Há todas estes." Eu disse enquanto me ajoelhei e mostrei a ela a seleção que eu tinha escolhido. Alice olhou para os livros e sorriu.

"Awww, eu não tenho visto alguns desses livros desde que eu era criança." Ela disse, um brilho nostálgico nos olhos. "Eu amo os da série '_Little House on the Prairie' _e toda garota precisa ler '_A Menina e o Porquinho'."_

"Sim, eu gostava deles quando eu era criança também." Eu disse recolhendo os livros. Alice me interrompeu e riu quando ela se abaixou e pegou um livro roxo.

"Hannah Montana"? Ela perguntou e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Como é que Hannah Montana vai abrir o mundo da literatura para a minha sobrinha, fã obcecada da Hannah?" Nós duas rimos e eu encolhi os ombros.

"Não importa." Eu disse quando peguei o livro da sua mão e coloquei no topo da pilha de livros. "Já estou nessa mesmo, então concluí que não doeria se eu acrescentasse algo que poderia me fazer ganhar alguns pontos extras." Alice docemente concordou com a minha avaliação enquanto passava pelos títulos dos outros livros em minhas mãos.

"Você pode devolver _'O Corajoso Ratinho Despereaux' _para a prateleira." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Ela já leu tantas vezes que a capa está quase caindo." Eu ri e entreguei o livro a Alice para que ela pudesse colocá-lo de volta na prateleira. Eu mesma tinha vários livros preferidos que estavam exatamente na mesma condição e senti uma pequena sensação de que o que eu estava fazendo era a coisa certa. Isso seria algo sobre o que poderíamos falar e espero que ela se abrisse um pouco mais se tivéssemos lido os mesmos livros.

Logo estávamos saindo com o meu grande estoque de livros infantis e Alice, com o livro de receitas de Jasper. Tentei seguir Alice de volta para casa, mas essa garota tinha um pé de chumbo. Até o momento em que entrei na garagem da casa de Edward, ele estava me esperando lá fora já que, provavelmente, Alice informou-o que eu estava atrás dela. Ele tinha aquele sorriso torto sexy no rosto enquanto abria minha porta e me ajudava a sair.

"Olá, linda." Ele ronronou no meu ouvido quando me puxou para seu peito. Eu imediatamente passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, inalando profundamente. _Ele sempre cheirava tão bem._

"Como foi seu dia?" Ele perguntou, afastando-se e olhando nos meus olhos.

"Está perfeito agora." Eu disse, subindo na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios suavemente. Ele apertou meus quadris e, em seguida, voltou para o carro, alcançando a sacola de livros no banco traseiro.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou quando eu peguei as mochilas minha e de Seth com as coisas para passarmos a noite.

"Alguns livros que eu comprei para as crianças." Eu disse casualmente enquanto ele pegou minha mão e me levou até a casa.

"Quanto você gastou?" Ele olhou para mim com aquele olhar que eu tinha visto uma centena de vezes antes. Era o olhar de determinação que ele tinha toda vez que puxava sua carteira do bolso. Balancei a cabeça e dei um olhar de reprovação, pegando a sacola da sua mão.

"Não é da sua conta." Retorqui e saí em disparada para o quarto dele antes que ele pudesse discutir comigo sobre o pagamento pelos livros. Quando cheguei na metade das escadas, senti suas mãos esgueirarem em volta da minha cintura e ele me levantar. Eu gritei de surpresa, ouvindo-o rir baixinho nas minhas costas. Ele me carregou o resto da escada e me pôs no chão antes de puxar-me rapidamente para seu quarto.

Ele empurrou a porta e puxou-me para o quarto, fazendo-me rir de seu entusiasmo. Uma vez lá dentro, ele trancou a porta e pegou a sacola e as mochilas e jogou-as no canto do seu quarto. Tenho certeza de que eu parecia engraçada com o sorriso idiota na minha cara. Eu adorava ver o lado criativo dele. Não havia qualquer sinal de que o médico frio e controlado que ele geralmente era sequer estivesse presente e, ainda que eu também amasse esse lado dele, este outro lado era totalmente imprevisível e emocionante.

Edward andava em círculos em volta de mim, mantendo uma boa distância de um metro, mas tornando perfeitamente claro que ele atacaria a qualquer momento. A antecipação do seu próximo passo era emocionante e eu me encontrei girando para manter contato visual com ele enquanto ele caminhava graciosamente ao meu redor. Ele fez um círculo completo antes que entreabriu os lábios e sua língua saiu deles para molhar seu lábio inferior. Um pequeno gemido me envergonhou quando saiu de forma inesperada de mim.

Eu estava ficando impaciente com o seu próximo passo e isso, eu acho, era exatamente o que ele queria. Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu instintivamente dei um para trás. Ele sorriu mais abertamente para mim, seus olhos verdes brilhando na luz especial do pôr-do-sol. Ele deu mais um passo em minha direção e com uma risadinha eu dei dois passos para trás, sentindo a cama contra meus joelhos. Com um sorriso triunfante, ele lançou-se em mim, fazendo nós dois cairmos na cama quicando sobre o colchão. Soltei um grito alto e fino, que estava entre uma risada e um grito antes de seus lábios avidamente devorarem os meus.

As mãos de Edward estavam em toda parte. Uma estava enrolada no meu cabelo enquanto a outra percorria meu corpo até seus dedos envolverem meu joelho. Ele acariciou a área por trás da minha perna e depois engatou-a de modo que ficou enrolada na sua cintura. Senti sua excitação extremamente dura empurrar no meu núcleo e quebrei o beijo com um gemido baixo que veio do fundo do meu peito. A sensação de tê-lo ali era divina, seu corpo pressionado contra o meu e a necessidade carnal que irradiava fora dele apenas alimentavam o meu próprio desejo.

"Deus, eu senti sua falta." Ele respirava pesadamente em meus lábios antes de tomar meu lábio inferior entre seus lábios e chupá-lo em sua boca. Ele enterrou seus quadris em mim novamente e eu senti aquela chama profundamente e que ele sempre parecia incendiar.

Minhas mãos estavam emaranhadas em seus cabelos enquanto eu o beijava de volta com mais fervor. Nossas ações foram rápidas e antes que eu soubesse, todas as roupas haviam sido arrancadas por nossas mãos impacientes. Não houve necessidade de preliminares, tínhamos esperado tanto a semana inteira por esse momento, então, quando ele deslizou rapidamente para dentro de mim, eu já estava pronta. Seu ritmo era implacável e os pequenos grunhidos e gemidos de prazer me enviaram para mais perto da minha libertação. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele enquanto ele investia mais duramente em mim, seu rosto enterrado na curva do meu pescoço. Senti seus dentes delicadamente beliscando a carne macia e a sensação foi o impulso que eu precisava. Apertei os saltos nos meus pés em sua bunda empurrando-o mais forte para mim e então senti minha pélvis explodir com meu orgasmo.

Com um grito de prazer, cravei minhas unhas em suas costas e, com um impulso final, ele jogou a cabeça para trás. Meus olhos travaram em seu rosto quando seus olhos rolaram para trás de sua cabeça com um gemido final. Os tendões em seu pescoço comprimidos com a força de sua libertação. Ele caiu em cima de mim, mas manteve a maioria de seu peso descansando em seus braços. O nariz de Edward acariciou minha orelha antes dele colocar um beijo carinhoso na pele macia sob o local.

Passei meus braços em toda a extensão de suas costas e puxei-o para mais perto, querendo sentir o seu peso empurrando-me mais em sua cama. Ele beijou uma trilha até a minha clavícula e chupou delicadamente.

"Onde estão as crianças?" Eu perguntei, lembrando-me que eu não as tinha visto quando entrei na casa.

"Alice está distraindo-as." Ele sussurrou, acalmando minha preocupação enquanto continuava atacando meu pescoço com beijos molhados. Eu amava essa parte da nossa intimidade quase tanto quanto o ato em si. Ele nunca simplesmente rolava para o lado e dormia, mas aproveitava o nosso tempo juntos com carinhos e palavras suaves de adoração. Abracei-o mais e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, aproveitando os momentos que eram sempre muito curtos e raros demais. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e descansou a testa no meu ombro.

"Nós realmente deveríamos descer e ajudar Alice com o jantar." Eu gemi em seu pescoço e balancei minha cabeça.

"Mais dois minutos." Eu sussurrei, tentando persuadi-lo a me abraçar um pouco mais. Ele riu levemente e rolou para o lado, trazendo-me junto em seus braços. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo e eu pude ouvi-lo respirando o perfume antes de ele colocar um pequeno beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

"O que você fez hoje?" Eu perguntei, esperando que isso fosse distraí-lo um pouco mais.

"Meu turno terminou apenas na hora de pegar as crianças, então eu levei os meninos para treinar seus arremessos." Ele disse com um pequeno aperto. "Nós acabamos de chegar em casa quando você chegou".

"Como está o braço de Seth?"

"O braço com que ele arremessa está bem. O braço machucado ainda está dolorido, mas ele não reclamou." Ele disse, tirando o cabelo de minha testa e beijando-a levemente. "Ele vai estar bem no próximo fim de semana para o All Star Game." Concordei, confiando completamente no julgamento de Edward, ele não faria nada para machucar Seth.

"Você acha que ele vai ser o lançador no jogo?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Yep", disse ele estalando o 'p'. "Por quê? Você está preocupada?" Seus olhos encontraram os meus e havia um toque de provocação em seu tom.

"Eu só queria saber se eu precisava pegar as amarras para domar a Mamãe Urso." Eu disse com uma pequena risada.

"Mmmmmm, amarras." Ele disse com um sorriso sedutor. "Posso segurá-las?" Dei um tapa no braço dele de brincadeira.

"Pare com isso. Você vai me deixar toda acesa novamente e então onde eu vou parar desse jeito?"

"Ummm... na minha cama... nua." Ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que assaltava meu pescoço com rosnados altos. Eu me contorci e tentei afastá-lo enquanto minhas risadas aumentavam com seu ataque incansável. Ele empurrou o seu peso em cima de mim enquanto suas mãos agarraram meus pulsos e os prenderam acima da minha cabeça, continuando a beliscar e rosnar em meu pescoço.

"E-Edward." Eu ria entre as respirações. "Pa-pare!" Eu gritei em meio a brincadeira. Ele não desistiu até ouvirmos uma forte batida na porta.

"O jantar está pronto." A voz de Alice atravessou a porta. Edward parou seu ataque e gemeu em meu pescoço. "Vistam essas suas bundas brancas e se apressem!" Ela disse com uma risada antes de ouvirmos seus passos na escada. Senti meu rosto incendiar com a percepção de que Alice sabia muito bem o que estivemos fazendo nos confins do seu quarto.

Levantamos e rapidamente nos vestimos, descendo as escadas para onde Alice e as crianças já estavam comendo.

"Mmmmm, isso cheira bem." Eu disse, deslizando na cadeira ao lado de lugar de Edward.

"Frango Parmesão." Alice respondeu enquanto colocava um pedaço de frango na boca. "Eu juro que eu deveria ter nascido italiana." Ela disse enquanto saboreava a mordida que estava mastigando.

"Então Jasper teria que lutar lá fora contra Nino com um pau." Edward disse com uma risada enquanto derramava azeite em seu prato. Alice apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a comer.

"Liz," eu disse cautelosamente, "eu comprei alguns livros hoje na livraria que eu pensei que você poderia gostar." Quando ela não disse nada eu prossegui, torcendo que ela fosse mais receptiva uma vez que soubesse o que eu tinha trazido. "Há alguns livros que eu gostava quando tinha a sua idade".

"Obrigada." Sua resposta de uma palavra quase ecoou contra a sala de jantar, agora silenciosa. Ela nem sequer olhou para cima em reconhecimento. Olhei para Edward e sua mandíbula estava cerrada, mas ele não disse nada, os meninos tinham parado de falar para escutar a conversa e estavam agora abertamente olhando para ela pelo seu rude agradecimento. Seth se recuperou primeiro e olhou para mim.

"Você comprou o livro de _'Beedle, o Bardo'_?" Seth perguntou esperançosamente. Concordei com um pequeno sorriso, ainda esperando que Liz se tornasse mais interessada nos livros.

"Há um livro de Hannah Montana nos seus também." Comentei, sozinha, tentando trazer alguma coisa além de indiferença dela. Ela levantou os olhos do prato, mas olhou para seu pai.

"Posso me levantar?" Ela perguntou, sem nunca olhar para mim. Edward deu a ela um aceno breve e ela pegou seu prato e levou-o para a cozinha. Senti a mão de Edward deslizar até a minha coxa onde ele deu um pequeno aperto. Eu sorri para ele, mas eu poderia dizer que ele sabia que a falta de interesse de Liz me incomodou. Deixei de lado, não querendo que ele fizesse disso uma grande coisa.

Os meninos saíram para o pátio enquanto Edward e eu lavamos os pratos.Nós expulsamos Alice da cozinha, já que ela tinha feito tudo e limpado a cozinha colocando em ordem novamente.

"Eu não entendo como ela pode sujar cada prato, tigela e bandeja na cozinha toda vez que ela cozinha." Edward murmurou enquanto secava e arrumava os pratos que eu tinha lavado. Ele tinha uma máquina de lavar louça, mas havia algo mais intimista sobre fazer isso juntos.

"Pare de choramingar e continue secando." Eu brinquei quando coloquei o último prato no escorredor.

"Eu não estou choramin..." Ele começou quando um grito alto e estridente veio do andar de cima.

"Tire isso DAQUI!" A voz irritada de Liz flutuava pelas escadas. Edward revirou os olhos e deixou o pano de prato antes de ouvirmos um grito alto que soou como Seth. Edward subiu correndo as escadas comigo logo atrás, para encontrarmos Seth curvado, com uma lágrima rolando pelo seu rosto. Edward foi o primeiro a chegar a Seth, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele enquanto sussurrava algumas palavras com ele que eu não podia ouvir. Seth balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, Edward virou seu olhar penetrante para sua filha.

"Você bateu em Seth?" Ele perguntou com voz autoritária. Permaneci ali um pouco chocada ao ver que Elizabeth recorreria a agressão física para ferir Seth. Liz projetava seu queixo desafiadoramente e ela não negou a acusação.

"Você. Bateu. Em. Seth?" Edward perguntou de novo, desta vez num tom mais exigente. Os lábios dela tremeram por um instante, mas ela ainda não disse nada.

"Você está bem, Seth?" Eu perguntei, não querendo interromper, mas também tendo a necessidade de saber que ele estava acenou com a cabeça, mas deu um olhar furioso para Elizabeth.

"Ela me bateu porque Tony e eu trouxemos Sam para vê-la." Eu gemi internamente, sabendo que Sam tinha que ser algum tipo de criatura.

"Sam?" Edward perguntou, olhando de Seth para Elizabeth.

"Sam é o lagarto que Tony e eu encontramos no quintal." Seth disse e desta vez o meu gemido foi audível.

"Ele deixou um lagarto entrar no meu quarto!" Liz bufou e bateu o pé para enfatizar sua indignação perante a situação.

"Nós não o deixamos. Você bateu em mim e ele fugiu." Seth corrigiu enquanto continuava a encarar Elizabeth.

"Espere!" Edward disse enquanto ergueu as mãos para que eles parassem. "Há um lagarto correndo por aí em algum lugar?" Ele esclareceu, tentando manter a calma. Seth assentiu e apontou para o quarto de Liz.

"Anthony correu atrás dele. Ele está no quarto de Liz em algum lugar." Seth disse em aborrecimento. Elizabeth soltou outro meio grito, meio bufada e pisou mais perto de Seth.

"Eu te odeio!" Ela gemeu contra ele, fazendo com que Edward recuasse um pouco com sua explosão. "Você trouxe essa coisa nojenta em meu quarto! Eu queria que você nunca tivesse se tornado amigo de Anthony! Eu queira que você e sua mãe simplesmente fossem embora e nunca mais voltassem!" Edward alcançou Liz e agarrou-a pelos braços quando ela tinha fechado seu punho e parecia que atacaria Seth novamente. Ele virou-a para ele e deu-lhe uma sacudida firme.

"Elizabeth." A voz de Edward subiu em volume, mas nunca chegando ao ponto onde ele estivesse gritando. "Foi horrível o que você disse. Você precisa se desculpar." A essa altura, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Ela levantou o queixo ainda mais e balançou a cabeça em flagrante desafio ao comando de Edward. Ele parecia como se ela tivesse dado um tapa em seu rosto pela expressão atordoada nele.

Um momento depois Anthony saiu do quarto de Liz com o lagarto preso entre seus dedos. Ele olhou para Seth e deu-lhe um meio sorriso apologético. Seth concordou, mas depois virou-se para olhar novamente para Elizabeth. Fiquei surpresa que ele não tinha desprendido sua ira para ela ainda. Seth geralmente não era tão moderado quando atacado de modo tão intencional. Após um momento de Edward olhando para Elizabeth, ficou claro que ela não estava cedendo.

"Vá para o seu quarto e se prepare para ir para a cama." Edward disse calmamente enquanto largava os braços Liz de seu aperto.

"Papai, ela precisa pedir desculpas." Anthony disse de perto de mim. Edward passou suas mãos pelos cabelos e deu um olhar aguçado para Elizabeth.

"Cale-se Anthony! Eu não vou pedir desculpas!" Eu ouvi Edward rosnar ligeiramente antes que ela bateu o pé no chão novamente e, em seguida, o ódio encheu os seus olhos e eles se voltaram para mim.

"Eu não quero seus livros. Eu não quero nada de você, nunca! Por que você teve que vir e estragar tudo? Eu queria estar morta!" Elizabeth gritou antes de se virar rapidamente e entrar em seu quarto, batendo a porta na cara de Edward. Eu senti uma bolha horrível de pavor na parte mais funda do meu estômago.

"Anthony, Seth, por favor, levem Sam para fora e o deixem ir." Seth e Anthony assentiram para Edward e desceram as escadas deixando-nos em pé no corredor. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele sussurrou enquanto me levava ao fundo do corredor para o seu quarto. Quando entramos, olhei para a sacola de livros no canto do quarto e deixei escapar um soluço estrangulado que eu não sabia que estava lá. Edward tomou-me em seus braços e enfiou minha cabeça debaixo de seu queixo.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou tão baixo que eu não tinha certeza se havia ouvido corretamente. Sua mão afagou meu cabelo quando eu enterrei meu rosto ainda mais em seu peito e chorei silenciosamente. Ela nunca me aceitaria. Era preciso muito mais para mudar o seu coração do que alguns livros. Eu balancei minha cabeça tentando dispersar os pensamentos que estava bombardeando minha mente.

_Ela vem em primeiro lugar._ Ela tem que vir em primeiro lugar. Eu nunca poderia pedir que ele passasse por cima dos sentimentos dela. _Ela precisa de mais ajuda do que qualquer um de nós pode dar a ela._

Senti meu coração apertar e minha respiração engatar com a implicação deste último ataque dela. Todos os meus sonhos perfeitamente construído de um felizes para sempre desabaram ao meu redor. Senti os soluços começando a vir e empurrei-os para baixo. _Eu preciso sair daqui._

"Nós precisamos ir." Eu consegui por para fora, mas Edward me segurou mais apertado e eu senti-o balançar a cabeça.

"Não, não vá." Sua voz era um sussurro, mas houve uma nota de pânico presa nela. Eu afastei-me dele suavemente e dei-lhe um olhar de desculpas manchado de lágrimas.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Eu disse, tentando convencer a mim e a ele que era melhor dar espaço a Liz.

"Não deixe que a explosão de Liz faça com que você fuja." Edward implorou enquanto pegou minha mão e trouxe-a para seu peito. "Por favor, não vá." Com a forma como seus olhos estavam me implorando para ficar eu quase não fui. Minha resolução estava enfraquecendo e ele deve ter sentido a esperança porque ele me puxou para perto dele e beijou meus lábios com ternura. Seu beijo teve o efeito oposto do que eu tenho certeza que ele pretendia. Eu me afastei e balancei a cabeça.

"Não, me desculpe, Edward, mas eu não vou ficar aqui e ver Seth ser ofendido mais uma vez esta noite." Isso não era muito uma preocupação para mim, já que Seth era bastante forte ao enfrentar algo assim, mas eu precisava dizer algo para ele me deixar ir. Ele pareceu momentaneamente aturdido antes de se recuperar e acenar com a cabeça.

"Se você acha que isso é o melhor para Seth." Ele admitiu em um sussurro e eu lutei contra o soluço que ameaçava escapar dos meus lábios com sua aceitação fácil demais da minha preocupação maternal. Concordei e fui pegar as mochilas e, em seguida, fiz meu caminho para a sacola de livros. Alcancei-a e tirei o livro de Seth para fora antes de virar para Edward e mostrar os livros no chão.

"Vou deixar isto para Liz e Anthony." Eu disse antes de caminhar rapidamente para a porta. Edward estava imediatamente atrás de mim, seus braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto ele me puxou contra seu peito. Ele enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço e beijou o lugar onde meu pescoço e ombro se encontravam.

"Eu a verei mais tarde?" Ele perguntou e eu podia ouvir a dúvida em sua voz. Ele estava preocupado que, uma vez que eu saísse pela porta, eu não voltasse. Senti aquele aperto no meu peito novamente, sentindo como se cada gota de felicidade estivesse sendo espremida para fora de mim. Girei em seus braços e entrelacei minhas mãos em seu cabelo antes de beijá-lo suavemente. Afastei-me antes que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo e corri para fora, enxugando as lágrimas na manga da minha camisa. Quando cheguei na cozinha, Seth e Anthony estavam entrando na casa parecendo desolados. Quando Seth me viu, abriu a boca para fazer uma pergunta, mas eu cortei-o antes que ela deixasse seus lábios.

"Venha, nós vamos para casa." Eu disse, esperando que esta fosse a noite em que ele decidisse não discutir comigo. Seth apenas assentiu e disse adeus a Anthony. Virei para a porta e Edward estava a meu lado, sua mão descansando suavemente sobre a parte inferior das minhas costas.

Nós andamos até o meu carro e ele abriu a porta para mim sem dizer uma palavra. Ele se inclinou e deixou um beijo em meus lábios antes de se endireitar.

"Ligue-me amanhã." Ele disse antes de fechar a porta e me observar ir embora. Eu segui para a rodovia sabendo que havia muitas coisas que eu precisava resolver. Por agora, eu permiti que minhas emoções me carregassem para casa enquanto eu chorava em silêncio.

* * *

**_Nota da Autora:_**

_Tudo certo! Eu concordo! Elizabeth é uma pirralha... exatamente agora. Mas lembrem, ela é minha pirralha e eu continuo amando-a, então seja legal. De qualquer forma, eu coloquei__ minha calcinha de menina grande e posso tomar qualquer comentário sarcástico que você sente que precisa sair de seu sistema, então traga-o._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nota da Tradutora:_**

_Olá. Essa é minha estréia como tradutora! Espero que vocês tenham curtido esse capítulo tanto quanto eu amei traduzi-lo._

**_Beka_**

**_

* * *

_Nota: **tivemos um problema com o capítulo, ele estava completamente traduzido e a autora confirmou isso, mas quando ela mandava postar, acontecia o problema de aparecer inglês e português, apesar do cap. estar completamente em português! Postamos e repostamos umas 5 vezes, até que ela me passou seu login e senha pra eu tentar, continuo dando o mesmo problema, então eu copiei parágrafo por parágrafo e apaguei as partes em inglês que estavam aparecendo. Até agora não descobrimos qual foi o problema, então... desculpem por isso! Aí está o cap. completamente em português! Leiam e deixem reviews!

**Ju**


	29. 28 Coração Partido e Dor de Estômago

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. ****Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 28 – ****Coração Partido e Dor de Estômago**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Logo que chegamos em casa eu suguei todas as emoções que eu estava sentindo e fui trabalhar em ser mãe. Era a coisa mais difícil que eu tinha feito desde a traição de Jake. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era cair na cama e chorar até que eu não pudesse mais. No entanto, eu não poderia mostrar a Seth o quanto eu estava sofrendo com as ações de Elizabeth.

Corri ao redor da casa ocupando minhas mãos com tarefas domésticas até que fosse a hora de colocar Seth na cama. Mandei-o para o chuveiro e tomei uma respiração pesada quando percebi que tinha apenas cerca de meia hora para manter isso comigo. Uma vez que Seth estivesse aninhado na cama, eu poderia enfrentar todas as incertezas e dúvidas que eu estava sentindo. Eu senti uma única lágrima deslizar pela minha bochecha, então eu rapidamente a limpei. _Só mais trinta minutos._

O telefone tocou assim que ouvi Seth desligar o chuveiro, então eu rapidamente corri para a cozinha para atendê-lo.

"Olá?"

"Bells?" Eu nunca pensei que ficaria aliviada ao ouvir a voz de Jake, mas, naquele momento, eu percebi que eu não tinha forças em mim para conversar com Edward ainda.

"Oi, Jake." Eu respondi quando um menino pingando apareceu instantaneamente ao meu lado, a toalha enrolada em sua cintura e saltando para cima e para baixo.

"Como você está?" Ele perguntou enquanto eu empurrava Seth em direção ao seu quarto e disse para ele se apressar e se vestir.

"Estou bem." Respondi, não querendo entrar em uma conversa sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo. "Você já tem informações sobre os vôos?

"Sim, é por isso que eu estou ligando." Ele disse rapidamente antes de me dizer os dias que ele conseguiu para levar Seth.

"Isso parece bom." Eu concordei, tentando não pensar sobre Seth não estar em casa por quase seis semanas.

"Bells?" Jake disse em uma voz baixa que eu sabia que ele usava quando ele não queria me dizer alguma coisa.

"Apenas cuspa, Jake, eu não estou com humor para ficar dando voltas." Eu disse, exasperada com sua hesitação.

"Leah se mudou para minha casa, então ela vai tomar conta de Seth quando estou no trabalho." Parei o rosnado que estava se formando no meu peito e engoli o ressentimento que estava construindo. Eu sabia que isto estava chegando, mas isso não tornava mais fácil. Eu odiava a idéia do meu inocente filho estar ao redor _daquela _mulher. Eu devo ter ficado em silêncio por muito tempo porque Jake começou a divagar e inventar desculpas que eu também não tinha vontade de ouvir.

"Ela é realmente boa com as crianças e houve tempo suficiente para que Seth não faça determinadas perguntas. Além disso, você o teve em torno daquele cara, então ele está acostumado a ver-"

"Aquele cara, como você tão eloqüentemente fala, é Edward e isso é completamente diferente." Eu senti a raiva subindo e eu não podia lutar contra as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair desde que eu cheguei em casa. "Eu sei que não há nada que eu possa dizer sobre quem você tem em torno de Seth, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não gosto disso." Eu rosnei, enxugando as lágrimas. Senti Seth puxando minha camisa, então eu me contive de dizer mais alguma coisa. Quando Jake começou a defender-se, eu sabia que precisava soltar o telefone.

"Seth está aqui do meu lado e tenho certeza que ele adoraria falar sobre baseball." Eu disse cortando-o e entregando o telefone para Seth antes que Jake pudesse dizer algo mais. Seth ansiosamente pegou o telefone com um sorriso feliz e voltou para o seu quarto para falar com seu pai. Eu mantive uma orelha fixa em sua conversa, pronta para, a qualquer momento, pular para dentro se Jake começasse a ficar curioso novamente sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward.

Seth falou sobre a escola e seu ombro deslocado, antes de passar boa parte de uma hora enchendo Jake sobre a temporada de baseball. Ele falou com carinho de Anthony, mas não trouxe Edward à tona, fazendo-me sentir um pouco aliviada em saber que Jake não estava fazendo perguntas que não eram da sua conta. Houve uma despedida chorosa antes de Seth me entregar o telefone.

"Papai quer falar com você." Ele disse quando me entregou o telefone.

"Obrigada, querido. Vá para a cama e eu estarei lá em um minuto." Eu disse enquanto soltava um longo suspiro e tentava reunir a paciência necessária para conversar com Jake.

"Por que você não me ligou e me disse que ele deslocou o ombro?" Ele exigiu. Isso não tinha sequer passado pela minha cabeça fazer e eu estava, de repente, na defensiva. Eu não posso ter uma conversa com este homem sem que se transforme em discussão? Eu respirei fundo e decidi que pedir desculpas era provavelmente a melhor maneira de acalmá-lo e desligar o telefone.

"Eu sinto muito, eu provavelmente deveria ter ligado pra você, mas você sabe como ele é desajeitado e não foi uma ameaça à sua vida." Eu expliquei, na esperança de acalmá-lo. Foi a sua vez de dar um suspiro profundo.

"Sim, eu acho que você está certa, mas eu quero saber quando ele se machuca o suficiente para ter que ir ao hospital".

"Claro, eu vou ligar pra você se algo acontecer de novo." Eu concordei, na esperança de que estávamos no final da nossa conversa.

"Bells, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu teria feito as coisas completamente diferentes." Ele disse pouco acima de um sussurro e eu rapidamente me perguntei se _ela_ estava em algum lugar por perto.

"Eu sei, Jake." Eu disse com um suspiro. "Mas as coisas são como são e todos temos de viver com as decisões que nós fazemos." Houve uma longa pausa na outra extremidade do telefone.

"Você está feliz, Bella?" Sua preocupação me lembrou o Jake que eu conheci quando eu estava na faculdade, o cara por quem eu me apaixonei e me amou em retorno. Mesmo que eu pudesse lembrar daquele amor, não era nem perto o que eu sentia por Edward. O que nós compartilhamos era confortável, mas não o fogo e a paixão que eu tinha com Edward. Eu não pude evitar as lágrimas que voltaram com força total. "Bella?" Ele perguntou quando eu não lhe respondi imediatamente. Eu funguei um pouco alto demais e enxuguei meus olhos.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse, não querendo desabar completamente no telefone.

"Certo, tudo bem." Ele disse e eu estava agradecida que ele não continuou com o assunto. "Falta apenas um par de semanas até que eu vá buscar Seth. Continua tudo bem se eu ficar na sua casa? Quero dizer, se não, eu poderia ficar em um hotel ou-"

"Não. Está tudo bem, Jake." Eu o interrompi novamente. "Não há nenhuma razão para você gastar dinheiro em um hotel. Você pode dormir no sofá".

"Obrigado, Bells." Nos despedimos e fui para o banheiro e joguei água fria no meu rosto tentando apagar as lágrimas traidoras para que Seth não se preocupasse. Eu rapidamente entrei em seu quarto e beijei-lhe um boa noite antes de entrar no meu quarto e desabar em minha cama.

Cada emoção que eu tinha empurrado veio rapidamente para mim em uma corrida enquanto a minha mente repassava os acontecimentos do dia. Cada cenário que passou por minha mente para ajudar Liz a me aceitar terminou da mesma forma como hoje. Eu finalmente cheguei ao entendimento de que não havia nada que eu poderia fazer para ajudá-la se ela não estava disposta a me dar uma chance.

Então onde é que isso deixava Edward e eu? Essa era a pergunta que eu não queria enfrentar porque eu sabia que, se eu estivesse na mesma situação, onde eu precisasse escolher entre a felicidade de Seth, ou a minha própria felicidade, eu sabia que escolheria a felicidade de Seth. Senti as lágrimas, quentes, enquanto escorriam pelo meu rosto. Um soluço rasgou da minha garganta quando me virei e enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro. Meu coração quebrou uma e outra vez enquanto eu continuava chegando à mesma conclusão. _Eu tinha que terminar meu relacionamento com Edward._ Ele acabaria eventualmente chegando à mesma conclusão e eu não queria que ele sentisse a culpa por quebrar meu coração.

Como esta decisão afetaria Seth? Será que Edward ia querer quebrar todos os laços e afastar Anthony de Seth? Eu balancei minha cabeça com o pensamento. Edward nunca magoaria intencionalmente nenhum dos meninos. Seth estaria indo para a casa de seu pai durante seis semanas e o baseball estava quase no fim. Eu pensei sobre o All Star Game e então, sobre a festa depois. Apenas duas semanas depois e as aulas estariam terminadas e Seth estaria a caminho de Washington. Eu tomei minha decisão que, após a festa do time, eu falaria com Edward. Isso me daria uma semana para descobrir como eu acabaria a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido comigo. Com meu plano formulado, me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, completamente vestida, e chorei até dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Passei o resto do fim de semana evitando as ligações de Edward. Eu telefonava e deixava mensagens em seu telefone em casa quando eu sabia que ele estava no trabalho, evitando ligar em seu telefone celular, mas não querendo que ele pensasse que eu estava zangada com ele. Quando domingo a noite se desenrolou, eu me sentia fisicamente doente de não falar com ele. Por volta das nove horas, depois que eu tinha colocado Seth na cama, o telefone tocou. Eu sabia que era ele e eu considerei não atender, mas se eu conhecia bem Edward, eu sabia que ele acabaria na minha porta se eu não atendesse.

"Bella?" A voz normalmente suave de Edward pareceu um pouco aliviada quando eu respondi.

"Oi." Eu disse timidamente.

"Se eu voltasse a escutar sua secretária eletrônica mais uma vez, eu iria até aí para ver se você estava bem." Eu ri por conhecê-lo tão bem.

"Desculpe, nós tivemos um fim de semana ocupado." Eu tentei desculpar-me pelas ações evasivas, mas eu sabia que ele podia ver através disso. O silêncio era denso entre nós enquanto ambos silenciosamente contemplávamos o que dizer em seguida. Eu ouvi um longo suspiro através do telefone.

"Eu sinto sua falta." Sua declaração simples trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos rapidamente e me sentei no sofá pesadamente enquanto tentava recuperar a compostura antes de responder-lhe.

"Eu também." Soltei entre as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu tinha me enganado quando pensei que todas as minhas lágrimas tinham sido derramadas nos últimos dois dias.

"Quando eu posso vê-la novamente?" Ele perguntou e eu podia ouvir o anseio e a esperança em sua voz, o que só me fez sentir pior.

"Você vai praticar lançamento com os meninos esta semana?"

"Eu tenho turnos à noite até quinta-feira. Em vai coordenar os treinos na terça e quinta-feira." Ele explicou. Com ele trabalhando à noite, eu não seria capaz de vê-lo até sexta-feira à noite, um dia antes do All Star Game e da festa do time.

"Sexta-feira?" Eu perguntei, tentando abafar o som da minha voz rachando.

"Eu acho que é o melhor que podemos fazer." Ele disse cabisbaixo e eu assenti, embora ele não pudesse me ver.

"Alice está em casa agora. Você se importa se eu aparecer por pouco tempo?" Meu coração estava gritando sim, mas minha mente me fazia desconfiar de que se eu o visse agora, ele saberia o que estava por vir e eu não poderia obrigar-me a fazer isso com ele ainda.

"Isso provavelmente não é uma boa idéia." Eu disse rapidamente, antes que meu coração tomasse uma decisão diferente.

"Oh." Eu ouvi o desapontamento em sua voz e isso cravou a faca mais fundo em meu coração.

"Eu apenas não venho me sentindo bem hoje. Acho que posso estar com alguma coisa." Eu apressadamente expliquei, esperando que ele entendesse. Ele riu sobre a linha e pude sentir o primeiro sorriso que eu tinha em dois dias puxando meus lábios.

"Eu posso fazer uma visita a domicílio." Ele disse num tom sedutor que tinha não só o meu coração, mas meu corpo traiçoeiro gritando em aprovação.

"Eu estava no meu caminho para a cama, então eu não seria uma grande diversão." Eu expliquei.

"Não, tudo bem. Você deve ter o seu descanso." Ele disse e eu podia ouvir a decepção mais uma vez.

"Boa noite." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella?" Sua voz falhou, fazendo com que eu me odiasse ainda mais.

"Sim?" Eu segurei minha respiração e esperei enquanto ele deixou o silêncio no ar entre nós. Finalmente, ele suspirou profundamente.

"Boa noite, amor." Ele sussurrou de volta antes de cortar a conexão. Sentei-me no sofá segurando o telefone no meu peito enquanto deixava as lágrimas caírem. Solucei quando percebi que não ouviria aquelas palavras agradáveis por muito mais tempo.

Acordei na segunda-feira de manhã com uma dor lancinante, mas me recompus o suficiente para levar Seth à escola e ir trabalhar. Um olhar para mim e Ângela me empurrou para trás porta afora e me disse para ir para casa e não voltar até que eu estivesse me sentindo melhor. Eu mal consegui chegar em casa quando o meu estômago decidiu que não poderia segurar mais. Passei o resto da tarde abraçando ao deus do vaso sanitário. Eu eventualmente liguei para Alice e perguntei se ela levaria Seth para casa para mim, o que ela gentilmente concordou em fazer.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella!" Ouvi a voz de Alice assim que ela invadiu o banheiro e me viu com a cabeça encostada à porcelana fria da banheira. Ela rapidamente tirou os meninos e Elizabeth da porta e preparou um banho para mim e depois começou a limpar a pilha de papéis que eu tinha feito desde que acampei no banheiro. Quando levantei a cabeça para protestar, ela me calou antes de tirar minhas roupas e me enfiar na banheira.

"Fique aí até eu voltar." Ela ordenou em um tom exigente que disse que ela estava no comando. Eu apenas assenti e afundei ainda mais pra baixo na água quente. Depois de algum tempo ela voltou, mas eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos com a dor lancinante na minha cabeça. Ela me perguntou o que eu tinha comido hoje e se eu tinha algum remédio para resfriado. Quando eu respondi, ela repetiu tudo o que eu disse me fazendo perceber que ela estava falando com Edward no telefone. Eu não poderia fazer-me importar de uma forma ou de outra neste momento.

Quando a água estava começando a esfriar consideravelmente, ela voltou e me ajudou a sair da banheira. Em qualquer outro momento eu me sentiria envergonhada com a forma vulnerável que ela estava me vendo, mas tudo que eu podia sentir era gratidão por sua abnegação.

"Obrigada, Alice." Consegui dizer após eu ter deslizado em um pijama de flanela e rastejado para a cama. Ela puxou as cobertas por cima de mim até o meu queixo e sorriu para mim.

"É pra isso que servem os amigos, Bella bobinha." Ela disse e eu senti as lágrimas começarem a brotar em meus olhos quando percebi que se tratava de outra coisa que eu perderia. Ela afastou o cabelo úmido da minha testa e sorriu para mim.

"Eu estou levando Seth à nossa casa esta noite. Se você ainda não estiver melhor amanhã, então ele pode permanecer até que você esteja se sentindo melhor." Eu não podia fazer nada além de assentir meu agradecimento.

"Agora, eu fiz uma sopa de macarrão e galinha que você precisa tentar comer." Eu gemi com o pensamento de comida, mas ela só estalou a língua. "Edward quer que você tente comer alguma coisa." Eu simplesmente concordei e ela se levantou e foi buscar o meu jantar. Ela sentou-se comigo na cama enquanto eu lentamente levei algumas colheradas de sopa. Quando consegui mantê-la no meu estômago, comi um pouco mais. Satisfeita, Alice pegou a minha tigela e me informou que avisaria Ângela e viria me ver amanhã.

Eu enterrei-me debaixo dos cobertores e adormeci rapidamente. Em algum momento da madrugada senti minha cama afundar sob o peso de um corpo e braços fortes envolvendo em torno de mim, me puxando para perto.

Acordei por volta do meio da tarde, sentindo-me pegajosa de suor e completamente congestionada. Eu rolei para encontrar minha cama vazia e me perguntei se eu tinha sonhado com a presença de Edward. Saí da cama com as pernas trêmulas e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro. Inclinei-me para o chuveiro e liguei a água antes de tirar meu pijama e entrar. Eu deixei o calor do fluxo de água sobre minha cabeça e ombros, esperando que o vapor abrisse algumas das minhas vias aéreas.

"Você está acordada." Eu pulei com a voz inesperada de Edward, que estava espiando para o chuveiro. Eu poderia apenas acenar enquanto empurrei a água dos meus olhos e encontrei seu olhar. Seus olhos ternos demonstravam preocupação. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Como a morte." Eu disse em uma voz anasalada. Ele sorriu para mim e eu me vi sorrindo de volta.

"Venha aqui." Ele disse, gesticulando para que eu passasse para o outro lado da banheira. Quando eu estava em pé na frente dele, ele colocou as duas mãos nos dois lados da minha cabeça e beijou suavemente meu nariz antes de colocar os polegares para cima e passá-los do meu nariz para minhas bochechas. Ele massageou a região mais algumas vezes e eu senti meus seios nasais abrirem o suficiente para tomar uma respiração profunda pelo nariz.

"Melhor?" Ele perguntou, e eu assenti meus agradecimentos. "Não vai durar muito tempo, então tome seu banho e eu tenho o café da manhã pronto pra você." Eu me encolhi um pouco e ele pegou minha incerteza.

"É melhor ter algo no seu estômago do que nada." Pensei por um momento sobre as náuseas que eu tive ontem e concordei com sua avaliação. Deslizei de volta para a água, terminei meu banho e saí para Edward segurando uma toalha muito quente que ele deve ter pegado da secadora.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei quando ele secou o meu corpo com cuidado. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto deslizava a toalha ao redor das minhas coxas. Se eu não estivesse me sentindo tão horrível, eu teria apreciado suas ministrações. Edward mantinha meu roupão macio aberto e então envolveu-o ao redor do meu corpo e amarrou-o fechando. Pegando em minha mão, ele me levou até a cozinha, onde havia uma tigela quente de mingau em cima da mesa. Eu levantei minha sobrancelha e ele riu baixinho.

"Eu posso fazer cereal sem queimá-lo." Ele disse levemente e, em seguida, estendeu a minha cadeira para eu me sentar. Ele sentou-se comigo em um silêncio confortável enquanto eu lentamente comia meu café da manhã.

"Eu tenho que dizer que estou um pouco aliviado em saber que você está doente." Ele disse calmamente, fazendo-me olhar para ele com perplexidade. "Eu pensei que você estava me evitando quando você disse que não se sentia bem no domingo." Ele esclareceu e senti meu rosto corar enquanto eu rapidamente olhava de volta para baixo em meu cereal antes que ele visse em meus olhos o que estava acontecendo em minha mente. Olhei de volta para ele e dei-lhe um sorriso triste. Ainda que eu quisesse aliviar a sua apreensão, eu não podia.

Edward me deu um medicamento para a sinusite e depois me ajudou a voltar para a cama. Ele deitou por cima das cobertas e me segurou perto enquanto passava sua mão em meus cabelos, cantarolando uma melodia que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

"O que é isso que você está cantarolando?" Eu perguntei, aconchegando-me mais a ele. Ele parou de cantar e depois encolheu os ombros sem dar importância.

"Apenas uma canção que está presa na minha cabeça." Ele sussurrou baixinho enquanto suas mãos desceram do meu cabelo para as minhas costas, esfregando pequenos círculos para cima e para baixo. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e adormeci rapidamente.

Acordei no final da tarde com uma cama vazia e Seth de pé ao meu lado. Eu dei a ele um sorriso fraco e puxei-me para cima.

"Ei, você." Eu gemi, movendo-me para que ele subisse na cama. "Alice está aqui?"

"Sim, ela está fazendo sopa." Seth disse enquanto franzia o nariz com desgosto. Eu ri levemente, sabendo que ele detestava sopa.

"Posso ficar na casa de Tony de novo essa noite?" Seth pediu e virou seus olhinhos de cachorro pra mim.

"Eu não sei, vamos ver o que Alice diz." Seu rosto se iluminou e ele começou a saltar na cama.

"Ela disse que eu podia, mas que a decisão era sua. Ela disse que dependia de como você se sentisse." Ele parou de saltar e então olhou para mim com um olhar examinador. "Você se sente melhor?"

"Um pouco, mas provavelmente vai ser melhor se você ficar mais uma noite com Tony." Eu disse calmamente e então me lembrei da última vez que ele esteve lá.

"Você está lidando bem com Liz?" Seth olhou para longe e eu gemi internamente. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não aconteceu nada. Ela apenas não fala comigo." Ele disse desolado. Senti uma pequena sensação de alívio, pelo menos não houve qualquer outra briga. Eu decidi mudar de assunto para não deixar Seth pensar profundamente sobre o comportamento rude de Liz.

"Como foi o treino hoje?" Os olhos de Seth brilharam com a minha pergunta e ele se lançou em uma recapitulação minuto a minuto de tudo o que aconteceu. Fiquei tão contente que ele tivesse encontrado algo que trazia tanta alegria a ele. Eventualmente, Alice entrou com outra tigela fumegante de sopa de macarrão e galinha. Seth saiu em disparada para fora do quarto para ir alimentar seus animais de estimação e brincar com Anthony.

"Você se importa de ficar com ele mais uma noite?" Perguntei a Alice enquanto eu bebia a sopa com avidez. Ela revirou os olhos e entregou-me um pouco de suco.

"Não seja ridícula. Nós amamos ter Seth em casa." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Nem todos vocês." Eu indiquei e o sorriso de Alice caiu enquanto ela olhava por cima do ombro certificando-se que os meninos não estavam ao redor.

"Sinto muito sobre a outra noite, Bella." Alice disse, implorando com os olhos para eu entender. "Ela é imprevisível, na melhor das hipóteses, e não foi justo que ela atirou sua raiva em você e Seth." Eu balancei minha cabeça, não perdoando, ou condenando seu comportamento. Alice pegou minha mão na dela e olhou para mim, implorando-me para compreender.

"Por favor, Bella. Não deixe que isto crie uma barreira entre você e Edward." Eu senti como se ela estivesse vendo o meu futuro e soubesse o que eu tinha planejado. Eu olhei para o meu colo e ela apertou minha mão suavemente. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Uma parte de mim queria derramar os meus medos e dúvidas para ela, mas, então, a outra parte de mim sabia que isso não mudaria a minha decisão e provavelmente só causaria mais problemas no processo. Apertei sua mão e, em seguida, liberei-a.

"Estou um pouco cansada agora." Eu disse, sugerindo que eu queria ir para a cama. Ela me deu um olhar que disse que ela sabia o que eu havia planejado, mas eu afastei minha paranóia e recostei-me de volta contra os travesseiros. Alice sorriu tristemente para mim e pegou meu prato antes de me deixar. Eu rolei sobre o meu lado e as lágrimas silenciosas começaram a cair novamente.

Em algum momento no meio da noite eu senti os braços de Edward me envolverem e me segurarem perto, mas quando acordei de manhã ele tinha ido embora. Eu me sentia muito melhor, mas decidi ficar em casa e não exagerar nas coisas. Por volta do meio-dia eu recebi um telefonema da escola dizendo que Seth estava doente. Troquei de roupa e fui até lá buscá-lo.

Por dezoito horas ele esteve doente e rabugento. Ele era como seu pai quando ficava doente. Felizmente, ele não estava mal do estômago, apenas entupido e com febre. Na quinta-feira ele estava se sentindo muito melhor, mas eu ainda o mantive em casa para ter certeza. Edward tinha me garantido que ele estaria melhor até a sexta-feira a noite para o nosso encontro. Eu sabia que isso quebraria meu coração em pedaços, mas eu precisava desesperadamente de mais uma noite com ele.

Mais uma noite para mostrar a ele, da única maneira que eu podia, que eu o amava. Que, mesmo que estivéssemos separados, eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo. Eu nunca poderia dizer-lhe estas coisas, mas isso não me impedia de ser egoísta e pegar a única coisa que eu poderia ter dele. _Uma última noite._

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Estas são as coisas que mais me disseram sobre estes capítulos:_

_1. Terapia!_

_2__. Edward precisa disciplinar mais Liz. Incluindo palmadas, mas, vamos lá! Edward nunca bateria em seus filhos, não importa o quão birrentos eles sejam. Quer palmadas? Tente "__A Submissa__", ou "__O Dominante__" de tara sue me. Fanfics excelentes!_

_3__. Liz precisa de um abraço. Concordo plenamente, mas ela também precisa de uma mão firme. _

_4. Os conselhos dos pais foram muito divertidos de ler. O maior deles foi que Edward não pode deixar Liz ditar as regras. __Sim, mas Edward é o Rei de evitar problemas. _

_5__. Culpa, culpa, culpa! A maioria de vocês está se sentindo culpado por odiar Liz! BOM, você deveria, ela é apenas uma criança. __* sorriso * _

_6__. Assumir que a autora lidaria com as situações do mesmo jeito que ela escreve. Isso simplesmente não é o caso. __Por mais que eu ame Liz, ela não teria conseguido escapar com seus comentários mordazes em minha casa._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Drama, drama, drama... eu adoro Seth e suas atitudes engraçadas... O que vc´s acham que acontecerá daqui pra frente? Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,,_

_**Ju**_


	30. 29 Uma Última Noite

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 29 – Uma Última Noite**

_**Edward Cullen **_

O fim de semana em que Bella partiu com Seth foram os dois dias mais difíceis que eu tinha passado há um longo tempo. Passei o resto da noite evitando a minha filha a qualquer custo. Eu estava zangado com sua explosão e não confiava em mim para não dizer algo que magoaria. _Se você não tem nada de agradável para dizer, não diga nada_. Toda vez que eu via a sacola de livros que Bella tinha trazido, eu sentia meu sangue ferver novamente. Eu sabia que quando Liz estava assim não adiantava falar com ela, então eu deixei isso de lado, ela sentiria remorso e arrependimento por suas ações em breve.

Sábado foi um longo e puxado dia, eu tinha trabalhado em turnos simultâneos. Cada pausa no meu dia eu tentava ligar para Bella, mas eu sempre era recebido por sua secretária eletrônica. Depois de deixar várias mensagens, eu estava começando a sentir que talvez o último drama Cullen tenha sido demais para ela e ela tinha percebido que não valia à pena. _Que__** nós**__ não valíamos à pena. _

Eu me senti um pouco aliviado quando cheguei em casa e havia uma mensagem dela na minha secretária eletrônica. A voz de Bella soou estranha, quase triste. Eu me vi escutando sua mensagem por diversas vezes, tentando me convencer de que as coisas estavam bem. Quanto mais eu ouvia, mais eu sentia o pavor que escoava de meus pensamentos. Eu finalmente apaguei a mensagem, não querendo me torturar com o 'e se'.

Depois de uma noite agitada, fui acordado por Anthony escalando as cobertas e ligando a TV. A familiaridade do nosso ritual matutino de domingo não foi abalada nem quando Liz resolveu não participar. Eu decidi que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia evitar o confronto que eu sabia que teria que acontecer. Depois que Tony teve sua hora de desenhos com o papai, fui para a porta dela e bati levemente antes de abri-la lentamente.

Elizabeth estava sentada em sua mesa escrevendo furiosamente em um pedaço de papel e ignorou completamente a minha presença.

"Elizabeth?" O lápis parou, ela colocou-o lentamente em sua mesa e, em seguida, virou-se para mim.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre a outra noite." Eu disse. Liz olhou para o seu colo, mas não antes de eu perceber o arrependimento em seus olhos. Senti-me esperançoso de que ela veria o erro de suas atitudes e este conflito terminaria rapidamente.

"O que você fez para Seth foi errado." Eu sussurrei. Liz não pôde levantar a sua cabeça, mas ela assentiu lentamente. "O que você vai fazer para consertar isso?" Elizabeth levantou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Fiquei surpreso ao ver o desafio que eu tinha visto na noite de sexta de volta aos seus olhos e o remorso que estava lá há pouco tinha desaparecido completamente.

"Você se importa mais com ele do que comigo." Eu balancei a cabeça com sua acusação.

"Isso não é verdade." Forcei-me a estudar formas de fazê-la entender que só porque ela estava sofrendo, ela não poderia atacar qualquer pessoa que ela quisesse. "Seth e Bella não merecem o seu tratamento grosseiro." Liz olhou para mim antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito e soltar um longo suspiro.

"Elizabeth, você precisa pedir desculpas e, em seguida-"

"Eu não vou!" Liz se levantou de sua cadeira e bateu o pé em agitação. "Seth trouxe aquela coisa nojenta para dentro de casa e a deixou entrar no meu quarto! Você não o fez pedir desculpas para mim! Eu não me importo se ele é filho da sua namorada! Eu não gosto dele e eu não vou pedir desculpas!"

Meu sangue ferveu e eu tive que contar até dez antes que eu dissesse algo que eu não pudesse desfazer. Não era como se Seth tivesse feito algo que Tony não tivesse feito a ela dez vezes mais_. Ela era tão teimosa, às vezes._

"Se esse é o jeito que você quer ver isso, então você pode ficar no seu quarto até que esteja pronta para se comportar como uma dama." Fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim e inclinei-me contra a parede no corredor. Eu podia ouvir o seu grito de frustração e, em seguida, uma batida em sua cama, onde seus gritos abafados em um travesseiro podiam ser ouvidos através da porta. Eu balancei minha cabeça irritado e voltei para o meu quarto. _O que eu posso fazer para fazê-la ver que Bella e Seth não são os maus?_ Quando entrei no meu quarto, a grande sacola branca de livros me chamou a atenção no canto.

Ajoelhei-me e puxei alguns livros para fora, parando em um livro colorido que eu não tinha visto antes. Eu o folheei e senti a dor em meus olhos quando eu percebi o que Bella tinha esperança de fazer com esses livros. Eles haviam sido uma oferta de paz a Liz. Bella tinha esperança de que Elizabeth derrubaria algumas paredes que ela tinha construído. Fechei os olhos e gemi, lembrando como Liz havia ignorado completamente a incitação de Bella no jantar. Eu puxei meu celular do bolso e disquei o número dela. Depois de dois toques, foi para a secretária eletrônica e eu considerei um momento antes de desligar.

"Bella, é Edward." Eu parei por um momento e considerei o que dizer. "Eu não falei com você neste fim de semana, então eu espero que tudo esteja bem." Minha mente estava confusa, com um milhão de coisas que eu queria dizer.

"Ouça, eu estou-" _Eu estou o quê? Lamentando que a minha filha odeia você?_ Soltei um longo suspiro. "Eu sinto falta de você, ligue para mim".

Eu desliguei o telefone, preocupado que sua relutância em atender ao telefone fosse uma fuga. Ela tinha planejado passar o dia de hoje comigo, mas isso foi antes do incidente na noite passada. _Talvez você esteja apenas se preocupando por nada, Edward. _Talvez ela e Seth tenham decidido fazer alguma coisa juntos, em vez de ficar sentados, esperando a minha ligação.

Eu gemi internamente e passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo. Eu olhei novamente para baixo na sacola e tomei uma decisão necessária para fazer Liz entender o que Bella tinha feito por ela. Agarrando a sacola, eu fui para o quarto e abri a porta rapidamente, sem bater. Liz girou em torno de sua mesa quando eu depositei os livros em cima do que ela estava fazendo.

"Saiba que Bella escolheu isso para você. Ela fez isso porque sabe que você gosta de ler e quer conhecê-la. Se você tivesse dado a ela metade de uma chance você teria sabido disso." Eu me virei e andei rapidamente pela porta, fechando-a mais forte do que eu deveria ter fechado. Eu estava cansado de evitar brigas com Liz. Fui para meu escritório e me joguei pesadamente na cadeira de couro, olhando para o telefone. Eu tinha adiado isso por tempo suficiente, então eu peguei o telefone e disquei o número que estava queimando um buraco no meu bolso há algumas semanas.

"Olá?" Uma pequena voz sussurrou do outro lado da linha.

"Olá, é o Dr. Cullen, posso falar com seu pai, por favor?" Eu ouvi-o abaixar o telefone e correr pela sala chamando por seu pai. Eu lutei com a vontade de desligar. Eu tinha evitado isso por tanto tempo, pensando que nós poderíamos lidar com isso como uma família. No entanto, eu tinha percebido durante as últimas semanas que Liz precisava de mais ajuda do que o que eu estava qualificado para lidar.

"Edward!" A voz profunda ecoou através do telefone. Sorri para a saudação entusiástica de um amigo que eu não tinha falado pelo último par de anos.

"Olá, Felix. Como vai você?"

"Eu estou fantástico! Gianna e eu acabamos de ter o número três, um menino".

"Parabéns." Eu ri quando ele me deu os detalhes sobre sua nova adição.

"O que posso fazer por você, Edward?" A voz de Felix entrou em modo profissional, o que me deu uma sensação de familiaridade.

"Bem, já faz três anos desde que Tanya faleceu e eu acho que preciso de ajuda com Elizabeth".

"Eu entendo." Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de suspirar. "Edward, eu posso recomendar vários conselheiros, mas este é um esforço de grupo." Eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo que teríamos que fazer algum tipo de terapia familiar.

"Eu imagino que poderíamos começar com alguma psicóloga infantil e uma conselheira de luto e então talvez algumas sessões conjuntas." Eu arrisquei, na esperança de que isso fosse o que ele quisesse dizer com um esforço de grupo.

"Você também irá, Edward".

"Eu estou bem." Eu não aceitei. "Eu só preciso de ajuda com Liz".

"Se você quer que Elizabeth seja vista por qualquer pessoa da minha profissão, então você também terá que ir." Sua voz declarou com uma nota de firme determinação. "Nós discutimos isso no passado, Edward." Eu ri levemente, sentindo a sua preocupação por mim e minha família.

"Se isso é o que você acha que é necessário, eu farei como você sugerir." Eu concordei, tentando esconder o pouco de relutância e vergonha que eu sentia.

"Fantástico!" Eu quase pude vê-lo batendo na mesa em triunfo. Felix estava me incomodando desde o dia em que nós enterramos Tanya para que entrássemos no aconselhamento de luto, mas eu tinha sido inflexível com ele porque era muito doloroso ter que descobrir as feridas.

Sua amizade profunda reapareceu rapidamente e eu senti uma pontada de arrependimento por não ter mantido contato. Era quase impossível continuar as mesmas amizades que eu tinha quando Tanya estava viva. Toda vez que eu via Gianna, eu me lembrava dela e Tanya conversando na cozinha e trocando reclamações sobre serem esposas de médicos.

Felix também esteve no hospital, visitando um paciente, quando eu entrei em colapso ao ter um ataque de pânico na noite do acidente. Ele tinha me visto no meu pior e se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, era uma memória muito dolorosa para reviver cada vez que eu o via.

Felix fez um lembrete para marcar um encontro para Elizabeth e eu na segunda-feira com um de seus colegas e, em seguida, nós terminamos a nossa conversa com a promessa de nos encontrarmos para jantar em algum momento. Senti um pequeno peso ser tirado dos meus ombros com a perspectiva das coisas melhorarem.

"Papai?" Elizabeth enfiou sua cabeça em meu escritório e me deu um pequeno sorriso. Acenei e ela entrou timidamente até o lado da mesa e subiu no meu colo, o livro colorido brilhante que Bella tinha comprado em sua mão. Minhas mãos percorreram seu cabelo macio enquanto ela se aninhou sob meu queixo.

"Sinto muito." Ela sussurrou. Eu podia ouvir as lágrimas na voz dela, isso apertou o meu coração. Abaixei-me e beijei o topo de seu cabelo.

"Não é para mim que você precisa pedir desculpas." Ela balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, as lágrimas mancharam seu rosto até ela olhar para mim.

"Podemos não falar sobre Bella ou Seth?" Ela pediu. Perguntei-me rapidamente se ela estava evitando o assunto, mas depois percebi que isso era provavelmente o mais próximo a uma admissão de erro – me fazendo aceitar.

"O que você tem aí?" Eu perguntei. Ela encolheu os ombros e me entregou o livro.

"Você pode lê-lo para mim?" Fazia um longo tempo desde que ela me pediu para ler seus livros. Eu sabia que ainda deveria ler para ela todas as noites, mas ela insistiu que queria ler sozinha. Eu peguei o livro da mão dela e o abri.

Passamos a ler pela meia hora seguinte sobre um menino que perdeu sua mãe. Eu pude sentir o pequeno corpo de Elizabeth tremendo com os soluços quando cheguei à última página. Eu a puxei para perto de mim, deixando o livro na minha mesa.

"Querida, o que está errado?" Eu perguntei quando ela continuou a chorar. Levou alguns minutos para ela se recompor o suficiente para que pudesse falar comigo.

"Tenho saudades da mamãe." Essas pequenas palavras eram tão simples, mas tinham muito poder em sua admissão.

"Você acha realmente que ela vive no céu?" Percebi naquele momento que eu nunca tinha realmente sentado e conversado com Liz sobre o local onde sua mãe estava agora. _Eu ao menos sei?_ Eu era dedicado à ciência e aos fatos que lhe estavam associados. Eu poderia falar com a minha filha sobre um céu que eu não sabia se existia? Isso exigia um pouco de fé que eu não achava que residia em mim. Talvez antes da morte de Tanya eu pudesse ter tido a idéia de um Deus, _mas agora?_ Como poderia um Deus permitir que coisas terríveis acontecessem, como Elizabeth crescer sem a mãe? No entanto, ter o pensamento de que Tanya já não existia, não era bom para mim. Então eu respondi a ela da única forma que eu sabia.

"Eu gostaria de pensar que existe um lugar bonito, como no livro, onde sua mãe ainda faz todas as coisas que ela gostava de fazer." Liz fungou ruidosamente antes de limpar o nariz no meu peito. Eu sorri e balancei minha cabeça.

"Você sabia que sua mãe amava jardinagem?" Perguntei, quando Liz olhou para mim e abanou a cabeça. Concordei, mostrando-lhe que na verdade ela gostava.

"Você sabe onde o ofurô está agora?" Liz acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, antes de colocarmos o ofurô ali, havia um pequeno pedaço de terra onde sua mãe cultivava as mais bonitas violetas".

Liz e eu passamos uma hora conversando sobre Tanya. Tudo sobre seus gostos e desgostos, sua cor favorita e sobremesa. Elizabeth absorveu tudo o que eu disse a ela. O brilho triste nos seus olhos, que estava lá quando ela chegou, foi agora substituído por um brilho feliz. _Por que não conversamos desse jeito antes? _

Nós não falamos sobre Bella e Seth, ou se ela pediria desculpas. Eu sabia que eventualmente teríamos que enfrentar isso. Mas, por agora, ela era apenas minha pequena garotinha e eu era o seu pai. E, por agora, isso era suficiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meus medos de que Bella estivesse me evitando foram colocados para descansar, no momento, quando ela apareceu com um suave exemplar de gripe. Eu passei duas noites com ela envolta em meus braços e rejeitei a sensação persistente de que o nosso tempo era limitado. Não foi até que ela estava de volta ao normal que eu pensei ter visto nos olhos dela o tumulto que eu estava temendo.

Alice tinha me garantido que Bella estava ansiosa para a nossa noite juntos e que eu me preocupava muito, mas havia, definitivamente, algo estranho no comportamento de Bella. Ela praticamente me empurrou para fora da porta nas duas ocasiões em que eu tinha parado para verificar Seth. Suas desculpas me fizeram sentir como se isso fosse um escudo para algo que ela estava escondendo.

Nós não gastamos mais do que quinze minutos juntos após Seth ficar doente, por isso, quando sexta-feira chegou, eu estava quase fora da minha mente com a preocupação sobre o que a estava incomodando.

Bella levou Seth para sair com Alice enquanto eu estava fora pegando seu presente. Eu esperava que o presente mostrasse a ela o quanto eu me importava com ela e com o tempo que passávamos juntos. Eu tive uma noite agradável planejando onde iríamos jantar em Cannery Row* e se ela ia gostar, encontrei um piano bar que tocava uma boa seleção de jazz no fim de semana. Estacionei na entrada da garagem de Bella e imediatamente me senti nervoso. Censurei-me por pensar nessas coisas antes de eu sair do carro e me dirigir à sua porta com o seu presente embrulhado em minhas mãos.

_*__Cannery Row__: bairro de Monterey-California onde tem os melhores hotéis, restaurantes e lojas. É conhceido como um ambiente familiar._

Ela respondeu, parecendo impressionante em um vestido preto que abraçava seu corpo e deixava seus ombros nus, exceto por uma fina, pequena tira. Com um sorriso tímido, ela me convidou a entrar e eu me inclinei e beijei seus lábios suavemente. Senti a ansiedade de antes evaporar quando ela pegou minha mão e me levou para o sofá.

"Então, qual é o plano para esta noite?" Bella perguntou. Ela se sentou e puxou-me ao lado dela, olhando para o pacote em minhas mãos. Estendi-o para ela e ela me deu uma pequena carranca antes de tirá-lo de mim.

"O que é isso?" Ela deu um evidente olhar reprovador para mim e eu percebi que eu deveria ter sabido que ela não gostava de presentes. Ela tinha me dado um tempo duro o suficiente sobre o pagamento de nossos encontros. Cutuquei a caixa e sorri.

"Abra." Eu a incentivei. Ela me deu mais um olhar reprovador antes de desatar o laço do presente. Quando ele estava fora, ela me olhou como se quisesse dizer algo, mas eu só balancei minha cabeça e empurrei a caixa novamente.

"Por favor, apenas abra." Eu implorei.

"Edward, você não tem que me comprar presentes-"

"Eu sei disso, mas eu acho que você vai gostar, então não se preocupe, o suspense está me matando." Eu ri quando ela rasgou o papel e expôs uma caixa de papelão marrom. Cuidadosamente, ela abriu a tampa e foi recebida por um plástico bolha e papel de seda. Ela me olhou por um momento com uma expressão chocada antes de sacudir a cabeça e, em seguida, olhar novamente para baixo em seu presente.

Lentamente, ela pegou o objeto escondido no plástico bolha e começou a desembrulhá-lo. Olhei para seu rosto e vi quando uma grande lágrima deslizou por sua face. Um pequeno sorriso puxou no canto dos meus lábios quando ela revelou os golfinhos de vidro que ela havia me mostrado na vitrine do cais. Estendi a mão e enxuguei a lágrima, fazendo-a afastar os olhos para longe do vidro soprado e me olhar nos olhos.

"Eu pude ver o quão triste você estava quando você falou sobre a escultura ter sido quebrada, mas essa não é a única razão pela qual eu a comprei." Eu comecei enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a rolar em seu rosto. Inclinei-me e a beijei antes de me encostar no sofá e pegar o seu olhar de novo.

"Naquela noite nós vimos um par no porto, foi o nosso primeiro encontro não oficial." Bella ainda não tinha dito nada enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a chegar. "Então, quando nós estávamos no Esme com as crianças, elas estavam brincando na frente do barco." Dei de ombros e desviei o olhar, nervoso com seu silêncio.

"Eu apenas pensei que você gostaria deles." Eu terminei inadequadamente. Senti sua pequena mão tocar meu braço, então me virei e olhei nos olhos dela. Eles refletiam uma emoção tão intensa que eu encontrei-me segurando a minha respiração, esperando que ela falasse.

"Edward, eu..." A voz dela quebrou e eu não pude resistir à vontade de tocá-la. Eu trouxe a minha mão até o seu rosto e enxuguei as lágrimas. Procurei em seus olhos por algo que me dissesse que ela gostou do meu presente.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou finalmente. Eu sorri suavemente; satisfeito que ela tinha aceitado. Inclinei-me e timidamente escovei meus lábios nos dela. Ela respondeu com um soluço suave, o que me pegou de surpresa. Comecei a me afastar, mas suas mãos teceram em meu cabelo e me seguraram perto enquanto ela me beijava ferozmente de volta. Eu senti a caixa balançar no meu colo e agarrei-a rapidamente, apanhando-a antes que ela caísse. Estendendo-a, eu a coloquei sobre a mesa, nunca quebrando a ligação dos nossos lábios.

Eu senti outra lágrima deslizar por seu rosto e um sino de advertência partiu dentro da minha cabeça. _Isso era mais do que o presente_. Eu me afastei e senti a perda de seus lábios nos meus enquanto abri meus olhos. Ela rapidamente virou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas, tentando esconder as emoções que ela estava mostrando.

"Bella?" Sussurrei. Eu segurei seu queixo em meus dedos e delicadamente puxei seu rosto para encontrar o meu. "O que é isso, amor?" Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou se afastar, mas eu segurei seu queixo com firmeza. "Converse comigo, por favor".

"Podemos ficar em casa esta noite?" Seus olhos se abriram e eu teria dado a ela tudo o que ela pedisse apenas para apagar aquele olhar em seus olhos. "Eu só quero ficar com você. Sem distrações." Balancei a cabeça lentamente, então eu fiquei e a recolhi em meus braços, carregando-a para seu quarto. _Tudo o que ela precisar é dela._

_**Bella Swan-Black **_

Eu estava grata que ele não fez mais perguntas, mas, em vez disso, me levantou e caminhou em direção ao meu quarto. Eu enterrei meu rosto no seu peito e inalei o cheiro almiscarado de seu perfume, tentando memorizar tudo dele. Ele abriu a porta do meu quarto, acendeu a luz e olhou para meu rosto. Ele afrouxou o controle sobre mim e passei na frente dele até que coloquei os meus pés no chão.

Ficamos parados, olhando um para o outro por um momento antes de sua mão delicadamente enrolar no meu pescoço e seu polegar deslizar sobre o meu maxilar. Eu senti outra lágrima escapar do canto do meu olho quando eu encontrei seu olhar.

"Isabella." Meu nome era um sussurro em seus lábios e meu coração quebrou um pouco mais com a saudade que eu ouvi na voz dele. "Por favor, me diga o que você precisa." Eu trouxe a minha mão até a sua e fechei os olhos antes de virar o rosto na palma de sua mão e beijá-lo suavemente.

"Só você." Eu sussurrei, beijando sua mão novamente. Virei meu rosto de volta ao seu e havia mais em seus olhos do que luxúria e desejo. Embora isso estivesse claramente presente, também havia adoração e ternura. Duas emoções que eram tão semelhantes ao amor que eu comecei a imaginar que talvez ele me amasse. Por apenas uma noite, _nossa última noite_, eu queria sentir que ele me amava tanto quanto eu o amava. Então eu deixei a realidade ir e expus o desejo do meu coração.

"Faça amor comigo, Edward." Eu sussurrei quando eu cheguei perto dele, meu peito pressionado contra o seu. _Me ame_ como meu coração implora. Sua mão deslizou por trás de minha cabeça e emaranhou no meu cabelo.

"Qualquer coisa por você, minha linda Isabella." Seus lábios pairaram sobre os meus por um instante antes de ele gentilmente pegar meu lábio superior entre os seus e me beijar suavemente. Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e me derreti nele enquanto seus braços deslizavam em torno das minhas costas.

Edward continuou a lamber e beliscar os meus lábios enquanto suas mãos habilmente abaixaram o zíper de meu vestido. Quando ele o tinha aberto, suas mãos passaram em torno da minha cintura e, em seguida, sobre os meus seios até que seus dedos tinham encontrado as tiras no meu ombro. Em um movimento rápido, ele as empurrou fora dos meus ombros e o vestido se agrupou em meus pés, deixando-me em apenas uma calcinha pequena.

Seus beijos se arrastaram por toda a minha mandíbula e, em seguida, ele enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço e deu um longo suspiro. Ele parou de me beijar por um segundo, respirou, mas, em seguida, seus lábios estavam em minha garganta fazendo-me gemer. Meus dedos trabalharam nos botões de sua camisa enquanto suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo das minhas costas nuas. Eu empurrei a camisa dele e fui para suas calças, mas ele segurou minhas mãos.

"Isto é sobre você, amor." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido quando trouxe minhas mãos até seu pescoço. Prendi seu cabelo macio da nuca no meu dedo e o puxei mais perto. "Deixe-me ser o que você precisa." Ele sussurrou contra a minha boca, suas palavras atingiram a última defesa que eu tinha deixado. Tudo o que eu precisava estava aqui, me amando e isso era tudo que desapareceria logo que eu deixasse a realidade voltar.

As lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos quando o seu beijo virou paixão e fome. Eu sufoquei a tristeza e o segurei mais apertado com amor enquanto eu dei a ele meu corpo e meu coração. Eu estimei cada momento que senti sua pele quente sob meus dedos enquanto ele retirou suas roupas e me deitou suavemente na cama. Minha memória guardou uma imagem dele beijando cada osso do meu quadril antes de baixar o último artigo de vestuário entre nós. Eu arquivei isso, para recordar mais tarde, o olhar em seus olhos quando ele deslizou para dentro de mim com carinho e cuidado. Eu aproveitei cada carinho que ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto ele trouxe o meu corpo lentamente, repetidas vezes, ao orgasmo.

Só depois que estávamos cansados e Edward tinha adormecido, eu me deixei deslizar de volta da fantasia para a realidade. Eu silenciosamente chorei em seus braços, mas ao mesmo tempo agradeci ao destino por essa última noite.

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_Foi só eu ou alguém mais chorou com a confissão da Liz. Podem falar o que quiser... ela ainda é, e sempre será, minha personagem favorita nessa fic. Nunca vi uma criança com tanta personalidade. _

_Estou feliz de poder participar da equipe de tradução dessa fic, eu cheguei a traduzir o 16, mas foi uma __breve__ participação. Eu amo cada parte de HOFY. _

_**Irene**_


	31. 30 Festa do Time

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Bruna de Brito**_

**Capítulo 30 – Festa do Time**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eu senti um súbito empurrão contra meu peito que me acordava de um sono sem sonho. Meus olhos apertaram enquanto eu tentava abri-los contra a luz ofuscante que passava através das cortinas do pequeno quarto de Bella. Meu foco parou no topo dos castanhos cachos de Bella e eu sorri. Sua mão apertava a coberta enquanto ela se empurrava de novo contra mim.

"Bella, querida." Eu apertei seu braço gentilmente, tentando despertá-la de seu sonho vívido. Ela lentamente virou sua cabeça até que eu pudesse ver seu belo rosto. Seus olhos abriram um pouco e então ela os fechou novamente.

"Que horas são?" Ela perguntou. Eu olhei para o relógio em sua cômoda e gemi.

"São sete e quinze." Eu disse quietamente, afagando seu cabelo. "Eu preciso pegar os meninos e ir para campo as oito." Bella me olhou de volta pensativa antes de falar.

"Eu preciso pegar e levar os troféus para sua casa para a festa desta tarde." Ela sussurrou quietamente. Eu observei quando um olhar de angústia sinistra atravessou seu rosto antes dela se compor.

"Bella, o que está errado? Eu sei que tem algo acontecendo e está me matando te ver mal." Eu continuei a correr meus dedos através do cabelo dela, esperando que ela se abrisse comigo. Balançando sua cabeça, ela sorriu. No entanto, seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos.

"Nós conversaremos mais tarde." Ela disse, sentando-se na cama. "Depois da festa, eu prometo." Ela se inclinou e beijou minha boca suavemente antes de sair da cama. "Você quer tomar um banho comigo?" Havia um brilho no olho dela que me tirou da direção em que estavam indo meus pensamentos.

"Hmmm, me deixe pensar?" Eu fechei meus olhos e agi como se eu estivesse dividido com a decisão que eu precisava fazer. "Eu quero tomar banho com uma mulher totalmente maravilhosa, ou continuar deitado aqui e fantasiando sobre essa mulher?" Eu disse com um sorriso quando abri meus olhos, bem na hora de ver um travesseiro me atingindo no rosto. Sua pequena risada continuava depois que ela disparou pela porta.

Mais rápido do que eu pensei que fosse possível, eu pulei para fora da cama e peguei-a bem na hora que ela estava abrindo a porta do banheiro. Ela gritou divertida enquanto eu pegava em sua cintura, seus seios nus pressionados no topo do meu braço. Eu gemi com a sensação da minha dura ereção pressionando firmemente na parte inferior de suas costas. Ela riu de novo e tentou se libertar do meu aperto. Eu a segurei firmemente, não querendo quebrar a conexão entre nós. Finalmente ela deixou escapar um suspiro e parou de se mexer em meus braços.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" Eu perguntei distraído, ainda apreciando a sensação de tê-la pressionada em mim.

"Você precisa me soltar se quiser que nós nos aprontemos".

"Não, eu não acho que eu vou." Eu disse enquanto beijava suas costas, fazendo-a dar um gemido alto.

"Você vai se atrasar para o jogo mais esperado da temporada." Ela falou em uma voz cantada. Eu resmunguei em suas costas antes de dar uma rápida mordiscada em sua pele.

"Você é uma provocadora." Eu soltei-a e ela se virou até seu peito estar pressionado contra o meu. Quando eu olhei para baixo, vi aquele brilho nos olhos dela de novo antes que ela estendesse sua mão e a colocasse na minha nuca. Apertando forte, ela puxou meu rosto para o dela e me beijou com um abandono selvagem. Meus braços serpentearam em torno de sua cintura e puxei-a para mais perto de mim, devorando sua língua e desejando que nós tivéssemos mais tempo.

Foi a minha vez de se afastar primeiro, mas eu coloquei um pequeno beijo em seu nariz e então encaminhei-a para o banheiro. Ela ligou a água e entrou. Assim que eu estabeleci meu pé na banheira, o telefone dela tocou.

"Edward, você poderia atender? Já que estou ensopada." Ela perguntou com um sorriso doce. Grunhi sob minha respiração diante da linda mulher molhada me esperando antes que eu assentisse e pegasse a toalha. Eu fui rapidamente para a cozinha e atendi a irritante interrupção.

"Olá?"

"Quem está falando?" Uma voz masculina baixa, mas ainda assim exigente, rosnou do outro lado da linha. A hostilidade foi um pouco chocante e eu não tinha certeza se deveria responder para ele.

"Uh... por que você não me diz quem é e então eu retribuirei o favor?"

"Quem fala é Jake, o marido de Bella."_ Bem, ele não era um cara simpático. _Um pouco possessivo também, pois ele não tinha nada a dizer sobre ela.

"Ex-marido." Eu corrigi. Eu pude ouvir o rugido sendo construído em seu peito e não pude me conter e sorrir satisfeito para mim mesmo.

"Quem diabos está falando?" Ele latiu para mim e meu sorriso apenas aumentou.

"Edward, o namorado." Eu sorri, sabendo que minha resposta provavelmente estava enfurecendo-o.

"Coloque Bella na linha." Ele pediu.

"Ela está tomando banho no momento." Eu não conseguia resistir a enfiar a faca um pouco mais e torcer. "Esperando-me para me juntar a ela".

"Onde infernos está Seth enquanto você está fodendo a minha esposa?" Ele estava gritando nesse ponto e eu estava feliz que havia milhas de distância de nós. Eu não achava que poderia me conter por mentir para ele sobre sua insinuação de que nós não tínhamos pensado em Seth.

"Wow, quanta gentileza. Não me admira que Bella tenha te deixado." Eu estava fervendo. Ele riu, mas o barulho soou como qualquer coisa menos humorado antes que sua voz se tornasse fria.

"Diga a Bella que meu vôo chega ao meio dia e que eu planejo levar ela e Seth para jantar em seu restaurante favorito." _O quê? Ele estava vindo para cidade? Por que Bella não me disse? "Já _que ela foi tão gentil em _oferecer_ sua casa para eu ficar enquanto estou na cidade." Ele enfatizou a palavra oferecer e meu sangue começou a esquentar. "Eu acho que ela merece ser mimada".

Minha mente correu pelas palavras dele. _Por que ela não me diria que ele estava vindo? Talvez ela simplesmente tenha esquecido. Era isso que a estava incomodando? Mas ela ofereceu sua casa para ele ficar? Pare com isso, Edward, ela mal consegue suportar esse homem. Você não tem nada com que se preocupar._

"Você entendeu, Edward?" Ele disse com uma pitada de satisfação em seu tom e eu queria atravessar o telefone e arrancar suas amígdalas... sem anestesia.

"Eu direi a ela." Eu disse antes de desligar o telefone. Eu fiquei na cozinha por alguns minutos encarando a janela e tentando diminuir um pouco da raiva que estava correndo pelo meu corpo. Eu rosnei de novo sobre o jeito que ele deixou explícito que Bella o havia convidado para algo mais. Eu sabia que ela não o queria, mas aquela vagarosa dúvida e a forte pontada de ciúmes estavam muito presente quando ele falou aquelas palavras. Eu senti suas mãos suaves vindo ao redor da minha cintura e soltei o ar que eu não sabia que estava segurando.

"Quem era no telefone?" Ela sussurrou. Eu senti seus lábios suaves pressionando contra minha espinha e me virei em seus braços.

"Jake." Eu disse, olhando seu rosto intensamente. Ela pareceu momentaneamente surpresa.

"Oh."

"Ele disse que o vôo dele chega ao meio e que vai levar você e Seth para jantar." Eu soltei, não colocando culpa nela, mas ainda sentindo a pontada de suas palavras. Bella estremeceu levemente com as minhas palavras, mas me surpreendeu quando ela não negou o encontro.

"Você precisa se aprontar para irmos." Ela disse quietamente. Eu estava esperando que ela negasse, ou ao menos tentasse explicar o arranjo, mas ela não disse uma palavra, deixando-me na dúvida do que estava acontecendo entre ela e seu ex-marido. Eu assenti curtamente e andei para o banheiro para tomar banho.

Eu deixei a água correr pelas minhas costas e acalmei o monstro de olhos verdes que estava a ponto de aparecer. No momento que saí do banho, eu estava me sentindo um estúpido por alguma vez pensar na idéia de que Bella consideraria voltar para aquele idiota. Minhas roupas estavam dobradas e estabelecidas na pia e eu instantaneamente me senti péssimo por ter me irritado com Bella.

Eu rapidamente me vesti e encontrei-a no quarto arrumando sua cama. Eu caminhei até ela e puxei-a para os meus braços.

"Desculpe-me, eu não devia ter estourado com você." Eu sussurrei contra o seu cabelo. "Ele apenas começou a empurrar meus limites e eu deixei que ele me irritasse." Afastei-me e beijei sua testa levemente. "Perdoe-me, Bella, por favor".

Bella olhou para mim e uma pequena lágrima escapou de seus lindos olhos castanhos. Eu limpei-a, me sentindo ainda mais um imbecil. Ela assentiu com sua cabeça e então enterrou seu rosto em meu peito enquanto continuava a chorar. Eu não tinha certeza se as lágrimas eram pelo meu ciúme estúpido, ou qualquer que seja a coisa que ela não estava me dizendo.

"Bella, amor." Eu inclinei sua cabeça até que ela estivesse olhando para mim. "Eu não quero vê-la chorar, por favor." Ela sorriu tristemente para mim enquanto eu me inclinava e beijava seus lábios gentilmente.

"Nós vamos conversar depois da festa." Essa era a segunda vez que ela comentava sobre conversar depois da festa e eu senti aquele sentimento incômodo de que essa conversa poderia ser um momento decisivo para o nosso relacionamento. Eu assenti e beijei seus lábios mais uma vez antes de pegar minhas chaves e meu celular e ir até meu carro. Bella ficou na varanda e me deu um pequeno aceno enquanto eu saía da sua garagem. _Depois da festa, nós ficaríamos bem. Ela me diria o que a estava incomodando e nós daríamos um jeito nisso._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Eu desmoronei em minha cama enquanto as lágrimas vinham quentes e rápidas depois que eu observei Edward sair da minha garagem. Permiti-me um último grito antes de saber que eu teria que engolir meu choro e continuar o dia.

Eu ainda não tinha idéia de como eu diria a Edward. Eu não queria simplesmente dizer-lhe que ele precisava se focar em Elizabeth e que eu estava sendo muita distração para ele fazer isso apropriadamente. O relacionamento de Edward e Elizabeth já era bastante tenso o suficiente sem a possibilidade dele guardando algum ressentimento sobre ela pelo nosso rompimento. Mas então, novamente, essa era uma oportunidade que eu não sabia se eu poderia abrir os olhos dele para mostrar que ela precisava de mais ajuda do que ele podia dar a ela.

Mesmo com terapia, isso levaria algum tempo para demolir e requalificar o caminho que Liz tinha aprendido para lidar com a morte de sua mãe. Eu não acho que era uma boa idéia me ter por perto enquanto ela estava tentando se curar. Eu era uma constante lembrança de que seu pai estava seguindo em frente e, para sua mente infantil, esquecendo sua mãe.

Eu considerei simplesmente não dizer a ele por que eu estava cortando os laços, mas eu sabia que não havia outro jeito de ele me deixar sem uma explicação. A única coisa que continuamente estourava em minha mente era a velha desculpa, '_Sou eu, não você'._

Eu enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro em que Edward havia dormido e inalei o cheiro que era distintamente dele. As lágrimas fluíam livremente enquanto eu me empurrava para fora da cama e me voltava para o espelho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, mas não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Fui para o banheiro e lavei meu rosto das lágrimas que tingiram minhas bochechas. Depois de uma pequena conversa com o espelho, do que eu estava planejando que era o melhor a fazer, eu finalmente fiquei pronta para ir.

Eu tinha um pouco menos de uma hora antes que o jogo começasse quando eu cheguei à casa de Edward com os troféus. Alice estava agitada ao redor da casa dando ordens a um pobre Jasper quando eu entrei.

"Bella, eu estou tão feliz que você está aqui." Ela disse com uma voz agravada. "Eu estava dizendo a Jasper que nós precisamos fazer o churrasco na praia, assim nós podemos manter a bagunça lá embaixo. O que você acha?" Eu de repente senti como se eu fosse o voto decisivo em uma discussão e isso me fez me sentir um pouco estranha. Jasper me olhou e me deu um sorriso conhecedor, mas não disse nada.

"Um... como vocês vão levar isso lá para baixo?" Eu perguntei. Lembrei-me que a churrasqueira industrial do Dia da Abertura estava em um trailer que um veículo teve que puxar porque era muito grande. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse descer para a praia daqui a menos que houvesse dez homens carregando-o para baixo. O sorriso de Jasper se alargou e ele olhou para Alice. Ela bufou para ele e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Tá bom." Alice cuspiu. Jasper virou-se ao redor e piscou para mim antes que ele saísse pela porta dos fundos. _Eu acho que resolvi esse problema._

"Certo." Alice entrou em modo de planejamento de festa e eu sabia que precisava prestar atenção, ou ela me deixaria no meio da poeira. "Toda a comida está preparada. Tudo que precisamos fazer é começar o churrasco e trazer tudo para fora. Eu tenho uma mesa pronta para os troféus e há cadeiras e mantas suficiente que podemos descer para a praia quando voltarmos." Ela se virou para me olhar.

"Então nós temos que ter certeza de que os balões estão na rua, e não me deixe esquecer de tirar a melancia para fora da caixa de gelo e por que você andou chorando?" Ela suspirou a última parte e eu estou certa de que eu meu olhar mudou para pânico. Alice andou até mim e estudou meu rosto por um momento antes de confirmar que eu definitivamente estive chorando.

"Bella, o que aconteceu? Meu irmão idiota fez algo para-" Eu a cortei no meio da frase, não querendo que ela pensasse que Edward tinha feito algo.

"Eu não estive chorando." Eu menti através de meus dentes, esperando que ela não continuasse com o assunto. Alice olhou para mim por um momento como se ela quisesse discutir comigo, mas então ela decidiu não o fazer. Em vez disso, ela envolveu os braços em torno da minha cintura e abraçou-me com um aperto, que foi surpreendentemente forte para alguém tão pequena. Senti a pontada na parte de trás dos meus olhos e engoli as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando derramar. Perguntei-me por um momento se Alice ainda estaria por perto depois que eu rompesse com Edward.

Alice se afastou e olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas e meu coração apertou com a possibilidade de perdê-la como amiga.

"Bella, eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui por você. Não importa o que aconteça." Ela disse com convicção e senti como se ela soubesse o que estava por vir. Eu pude apenas assentir enquanto ela sorria para mim tristemente antes de virar e dar uma olhada ao redor.

"Eu acho que está tudo pronto. Você está pronta?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei enquanto nós nos dirigimos para fora da porta.

Chegamos ao estádio poucos minutos antes do jogo começar, então eu encontrei um lugar na arquibancada ao lado Liz. Ela realmente sorriu para mim quando eu a cumprimentei, mas eu decidi que seria melhor deixar tudo desse jeito. Não havia utilidade em me aproximar dela e, possivelmente, causar mais drama. Eu só precisava passar por este dia e então Edward e eu poderíamos ter a nossa conversa, que eu ainda não sabia como eu falaria. Minha mente começou a derivar nas profundezas do desespero quando Alice e Jasper apareceram junto com Rosalie e as três mais meninas garotas que eu já tinha visto. Liz desceu e correu para eles enquanto Rosalie veio e me deu um abraço.

"Estas são as suas meninas?" Eu perguntei, indicando as três meninas. Elas eram todas miniaturas de Rosalie com o cabelo loiro brilhante e estavam impecavelmente vestidas.

"Sim, a mais velha é Lillian." Ela apontou para a loira alta que parecia com ela quando era uma adolescente. Elizabeth estava sorrindo para ela com olhos de adoração e eu sorri. "Ela tem doze anos e já esta me deixando louca com as mudanças hormonais. Eu não quero nem pensar o quão ruim ela vai estar em um ano ou mais." Ela suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"Então tem a Daisy." Ela apontou para uma que foi até Emmett e pulou em seus braços. "Ela é totalmente o aposto de Lily. Ela é muito tranqüila e totalmente a garotinha do papai".

Eu observei enquanto Daisy saía de cima de Emmett e praticamente fez cócegas em Edward, fazendo-o rir e pegá-la em cima de sua cabeça. Eu não consegui reprimir o sorriso quando eu o vi descê-la e colocar um grande beijo molhado em sua bochecha.

"Quantos anos ela tem?" Eu perguntei. Meus olhos continuavam grudados em Edward enquanto eu fazia a pergunta.

"Daisy é onze meses mais nova que Lily." Havia um cansaço em sua voz e pensei em como seria ter um bebê recém nascido e um bebê de um ano. Olhei de volta para Rose com um novo respeito. Ela sorriu de soslaio para mim e encolheu os ombros como se não fosse nada demais. Eu tinha um filho e sentia como se meu mundo tivesse sido virado de cabeça para baixo e aqui estava ela com duas que eram praticamente gêmeas.

"E então meu bebê, Violet." Olhei para a menininha que tinha o braço ao redor do braço de Elizabeth. Elas estavam conversando como se fossem melhores amigas. Eu observei quando Liz sorriu e o sorriso exposto em seu rosto era de tirar o fôlego. Isso era triste para eu assistir. Tudo o que eu realmente tinha sido exposto foi ao lado infeliz dela.

"Violet e Elizabeth têm apenas três semanas de diferença e eram como duas ervilhas em uma vagem até Tanya morrer. Liz cresceu rápido demais." Rosalie contou-me como Elizabeth era uma criança feliz e despreocupada, mas que ela mudou drasticamente no primeiro ano após a morte de Tanya.

"Não ajudou muito que eu não podia estar ao seu redor sem lembrá-la de sua mãe." Havia remorso nos olhos de Rosalie e eu pensei sobre como Liz não só perdeu sua mãe, mas quando ela mais precisou deles, os adultos em sua vida se afastaram dela também. Eu não poderia criticar Rosalie, ou Edward, pela maneira como lidaram com as coisas. Eu nunca tinha perdido alguém tão próximo a mim, então eu não sei como eu teria reagido também. De repente me ocorreu o quanto Liz tinha perdido e seu medo irracional de ser abandonada não parecia mais tão irracional. Eles podem ter estado lá fisicamente para ela, mas, emocionalmente, eles estavam ausentes.

Alice foi à única presença constante em sua vida, mas agora Alice estava se casando com Jasper e a deixando. Seu único cobertor de segurança a estava "abandonando" também. Pelo menos isso era provavelmente como ela se sentia. Minha resolução foi definida, esta menina precisa de seu pai o tempo inteiro e quaisquer dúvidas que eu pudesse ter antes sobre o que eu tinha a fazer foram completamente apagadas.

Olhei para Edward e seu olhar estava fixado em mim. Quando eu peguei seu olhar, ele sorriu para mim antes de voltar para conversar com Anthony, que estava aquecendo o braço.

O jogo começou e acabou ficando muito excitante. Todos os três meninos arremessaram muito bem e eu encontrei meu nervosismo não tão ruim como nas primeiras vezes que Seth tinha arremessado. A pontuação estava empatada e estávamos na parte inferior da última entrada. Tudo o que eles precisavam era marcar uma corrida e estaria acabado. Se não, então eles entrariam na prorrogação.

Anthony levantou o bastão e bateu uma bola na parte esquerda do campo, que foi pega com facilidade, fazendo-o ficar fora. O próximo a bater era James, que foi baixa e diretamente para o homem de luva da terceira base. Quando os _outfielders_* foram para a bola, James já estava na segunda base.

_*__Outfielders__: são aqueles homem que no jogo de baseball saem correndo atrás da bola._

Seth foi até o bastão e eu imediatamente senti o nervosismo que não existia antes. Lançaram para ele dois strikes e eu estava em pé, esperando que a temporada não terminasse com um ataque assim. Mesmo que ele tivesse ido tão bem na temporada, eu sabia que a última jogada que ele fizesse o marcaria por muito mais tempo. Dei uma respiração aliviada quando o árbitro chamou uma bola que parecia terrivelmente perto de um strike. O receptor perdeu a bola e James correu para a terceira base chegando lá antes da bola. Eu podia ouvir Edward e o time aplaudindo Seth do abrigo.

"É isso aí, Tempestade! Bata para fora do parque!" A voz de Emmet explodiu sobre todas as outras. A bola foi lançada e eu fechei meus olhos um pouco antes de ouvir um estalo alto. Meus olhos se abriram e a bola voou entre a primeira e a segunda base. A bola quicou uma vez antes que o fielder* direito a pegasse e pudesse lançá-la para primeira base. Essa seria muito perto. Seth pisou na base uma fração de segundo depois que o primeiro jogador de base pegou a bola e o árbitro gritou 'fora'. Senti meu coração cair aos meus pés por ele não ter conseguido. Muito de repente, houve um grande estrondo da multidão e todos os meninos do nosso time correram para o campo e estavam saltando para cima e para baixo. Edward tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e eu estava completamente confusa.

_*__Fielder__: jogador do lado do lançador, que intercepta a bola, no baseball._

Olhei para Seth e ele estava correndo de volta, o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto enquanto ele corria e pulava em cima de Tony, jogando os dois meninos no chão. Eu olhei para Alice e Rose e Alice sorriu largamente para mim.

"Eles ganharam!" Ela disse com um pequeno grito agudo. Eu dei-lhe uma sobrancelha levantada e balancei a cabeça em confusão.

"Seth bateu James na terceira base." Alice explicou.

"Mas ele estava fora".

"Isso só importaria se fosse o terceiro 'fora'. Seth se sacrificou e levou um pela equipe para que eles pudessem vencer." _Isso eu entendi_. Era irônico que eu estava sentindo exatamente o mesmo com a situação de Liz, eu estava tomando um pela equipe. A diferença é que esse era o último jogo e não havia nenhuma garantia de que eu jogaria no time novamente.

Edward mandou o time para casa e lembrou-lhes que a festa era em uma hora em sua casa. Ele correu até mim com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e passou os braços em volta de mim. Em um desconhecido gesto de felicidade, ele me girou ao redor, fazendo-me rir de sua alegria. Ele me colocou para baixo e me deu um beijo forte. Afastando-se, ele sorriu para mim.

"A temporada acabou. Você está animada que Mamãe Urso pode entrar agora em hibernação?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso enorme. Eu ri e pela primeira vez hoje me senti bem.

"Oh, eu não sei. Eu tenho certeza que vou encontrar uma razão para tirá-la de sua caverna e deixá-la solta sobre as massas inocentes." Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu enquanto eu mentalmente peguei outra imagem dele para guardar para mais tarde.

Os meninos juntaram as coisas e logo estávamos em nosso caminho de volta para sua casa. Quando chegamos, Jasper estava pegando algo no carro dele e tinha uma aparência desgrenhada.

"Prepare-se." Ele riu enquanto eu saía do meu carro. "Alice é muito exigente quando se trata de planejamento e execução de uma festa".

_Execução?_ Por que de repente eu sinto como se eu estivesse indo para a forca? Jasper riu da minha cara e depois balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe, ela vai se comportar." Ele disse.

Edward estava de pé na escada que conduz à casa esperando por mim. Eu ouvi o barulho da câmera em minha mente tirando outra foto dele em pé com sua camisa de baseball, a brisa fazendo seu cabelo de uma desordem selvagem. Ele estendeu a mão para mim quando cheguei à escada e eu rapidamente corri até ele e a peguei. Ele deu um aperto suave em minha mão e então puxou-me para dentro da casa.

Com as habilidades de organização de Alice, tudo estava pronto quando os primeiros convidados chegaram. Edward passou a maior parte do seu tempo cumprimentando os meninos e falando sobre a temporada com os pais enquanto eu ficava ocupada na cozinha, ajudando Alice a manter todos os alimentos estocados. Rose, Emmett e suas meninas apareceram pouco depois das coisas começarem e ela nos deu uma mão. Eu me aventurei entre os pais, mas depois de um encontro com Lauren e Mike, decidi que eu ficaria melhor na cozinha, ou ao alcance de Edward. Eu tinha muito em minha mente para lidar com os irritantes comentários, ou flagrantes insinuações sexuais. Eu tentei me manter ocupada, mantendo minha mente em apreciar Alice e Rose enquanto eu tinha a chance.

Duas horas mais tarde eu podia sentir a festa tranqüilizando. Edward chamou todos para a praia, onde Alice montou uma bela mesa com todos os troféus. Havia cadeiras e cobertores espalhados em frente à mesa.

Edward e Emmett chamaram os meninos um por um e falaram sobre como eles haviam melhorado ao longo dos meses de treino. Com cada criança, Edward apontou uma jogada incrível que fizeram durante a temporada. Fiquei impressionada que ele conseguia se lembrar de cada um e seus comentários inspiradores faziam com que brilhassem orgulhosos. Edward terminou seu discurso de final da temporada e, em seguida, agradeceu a todos por terem vindo, sinalizando o final da festa.

Meu estômago estava dando voltas enquanto Alice, Rose e eu limpávamos a bagunça e Edward e Emmett diziam adeus à sua equipe. Após a cozinha estar em ordem, Edward entrou e sorriu para mim.

"Alice, se você não se importar em olhar as crianças por um tempo, Bella e eu vamos dar um passeio." Alice acenou-nos para fora e eu rapidamente disse adeus a Emmett e Rosalie antes de Edward me puxar pelo portão para a praia.

Era início de noite e a brisa do mar estava quente e refrescante. Edward enlaçou seus dedos aos meus e os trouxe até seus lábios quando beijou-os delicadamente. Quando tínhamos andado bastante pela praia, nós nos sentamos na areia e olhamos para o oceano.

Nenhum de nós disse nada por um longo tempo. Eu tentei aproveitar cada momento com ele, mas a dor inevitável estava rastejando em todos os meus pensamentos.

"Então, sobre o que você queria conversar?" Edward perguntou suavemente. Eu sabia que o tempo de prolongar tinha acabado. Continuei a olhar as ondas quebrando na areia, sabendo que se eu olhasse para ele eu não seria capaz de parar as lágrimas.

"Acho que precisamos de um tempo." Eu sussurrei. Eu não sabia como fazer isso e parecia que jogando tudo aos ares era o único caminho.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou. Eu podia ouvir o choque em sua voz e mordi meu lábio tentando não olhar para ele. "É por causa de Elizabeth?" Eu não respondi. Eu soube naquele momento que eu não poderia mentir e dizer-lhe que não era, então eu decidi não dizer nada.

"Eu estou buscando ajuda para ela." Ele disse calmamente. Minha cabeça chicoteou ao redor e o que eu vi quebrou meu coração. Suas pernas estavam puxadas para cim e afastadas enquanto seus braços descansavam em seus joelhos. A cabeça de Edward estava abaixada no que parecia ser a derrota. Eu queria correr as mãos pelos seus cabelos e dizer-lhe que sentia muito. Eu queria dizer-lhe que eu o amava e que romper com ele era como destruir meu próprio coração.

"Você quer dizer como terapia?" Eu perguntei instantaneamente. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim, eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo e, então, talvez, nós não tivéssemos todos os problemas que temos tido com ela." Sua voz falhou e eu senti meu coração rasgando um pouco mais.

Levou apenas um momento para eu pensar sobre o que Liz conseguir ajuda significaria. O principal obstáculo que eu enfrentei de fazer Edward conseguir ajuda para ela já estava fora do caminho. Mas isso não mudava que ele não precisasse de mim como uma distração enquanto ele trabalhava para curar sua filha e o relacionamento deles.

"Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo entre você e Liz." Eu disse. Ele olhou para mim e eu vi a angústia em seus olhos.

"Bella, não faça isso. Nós podemos fazer isso dar certo." Ele disse urgentemente. Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele puxou-me em seus braços e eu não pude conter as lágrimas que corriam livremente pelo meu rosto enquanto ele me segurava.

"Não me deixe, Bella." Ele implorou. Minha determinação quase vacilou em seu pedido simples.

"Edward, você precisa se concentrar em Elizabeth." Eu sussurrei em seu peito.

"Eu vou fazer isso, mas eu preciso de você comigo também." Eu podia ouvir as lágrimas em sua voz e abafei um soluço em sua camisa quando seus braços apertaram em torno de mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça e então me afastei. Ele tentou me segurar mais perto, mas quando ele viu que eu estava determinada, ele me deixou ir. Sentei-me na areia em frente a ele e continuei a balançar minha cabeça.

"Minha presença está fazendo as coisas piorarem para ela e você sabe disso." Eu disse, esperando acordá-lo o suficiente para que ele olhasse para isto racionalmente. Quando ele não disse nada, eu sabia que ele estava pensando em minhas palavras. "Ela precisa superar seus medos sem a ameaça de que alguém a separe de seu pai." A cabeça de Edward se curvou um pouco mais para baixo e eu sabia que ele estava começando a ver a sabedoria em minhas palavras.

"E depois?" Ele perguntou.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Talvez dentro de alguns meses, quando ela estiver melhor-?" Eu o cortei, não querendo arrastar isto por mais tempo do que tinha de ser.

"Você não pode garantir que isso só vai levar alguns meses, e ela talvez nunca me aceite." Eu já tinha estado em um casamento onde eu esperava que as coisas dessem certo sozinhas, mas nunca aconteceu.

Eu não poderia me deixar abrir para mais uma mágoa. Um rompimento limpo era o que precisávamos fazer. Senti meus ombros agitarem-se involuntariamente com o que eu precisava dizer. Eu limpei minhas lágrimas e olhei em seus olhos. Uma única lágrima descia de seu nariz, mas ele não disse nada, nem quebrou o contato visual.

"Você não está disponível e eu preciso seguir em frente." Eu sussurrei. Eu não pensei que eu alguma vez passaria por isso novamente, mas não havia mais nada que eu poderia dizer para convencê-lo mais rápido do que eu olhando para minhas próprias necessidades.

Edward olhou para mim por vários minutos até que ele finalmente soltou um longo suspiro e, em seguida, fez sinal para que eu fosse até ele. Eu queria tanto que ele me abraçasse uma última vez que concordei com seu pedido. Eu rastejei entre suas pernas e ele puxou-me para ele, envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim. Meu ombro e rosto pressionados em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos levemente.

"Eu não sei se eu posso ficar longe." Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo. Eu sufoquei o soluço que ameaçava escapar e abracei-o fortemente em mim. Ele me segurou até que o sol começou a mergulhar abaixo do horizonte.

Nós lentamente fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para sua casa, nenhum de nós querendo deixar nosso tempo acabar porque sabíamos que seria a última vez que passávamos juntos sozinhos. Nós discutimos o que íamos dizer aos nosso filhos para não lhes causar mais dor do que o necessário. Edward também insistiu que Seth continuaria a vir para casa com eles até o final do ano letivo, assim eu não precisava encontrar para ele uma atividade extracurricular para as duas últimas semanas de aula.

Quando chegamos à casa, ele me parou antes que nós chegássemos até o portão. Com uma mão suave, ele tirou meu cabelo para longe do meu ombro e deslizou os dedos por trás do meu pescoço. Ele me puxou lentamente em sua direção. Sua cabeça inclinou-se para mim e eu trouxe o meu rosto ao encontro dele. Ele fez uma pausa a centímetros dos meus lábios como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Levei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o puxei pelo resto do caminho. Seus lábios eram gentis contra os meus quando ele beijou meu lábio superior e, em seguida, o inferior. Senti as lágrimas começarem a fluir novamente quando ele me deu um beijo final e depois se afastou. Ele enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto e sorriu tristemente para mim.

"Você é uma mulher incrível, Isabella." Eu enterrei meu rosto em sua camisa e me agarrei a ele pela última vez antes de virar e caminhar até o portão para pegar Seth.

Conforme eu saía da garagem, eu podia vê-lo em pé na varanda pelo meu retrovisor. Meu coração gritava para eu me virar, mas eu não podia. Eu nunca teria sido capaz de viver comigo mesma se eu mexesse um dedo entre Edward e sua filha e, eventualmente, ele perceberia que ela vem em primeiro lugar. Isso não impediu meu coração de quebrar enquanto eu ia embora. _Eu amo você, Edward. Eu provavelmente sempre amarei._


	32. 31 Negação

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Mônica Kurkiewicz**_

**Capítulo 31 – Negação**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eu estava na varanda e vi Bella saindo no carro. Foi provavelmente a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito além de quando eu coloquei minha esposa dura, fria no chão. Eu tomei uma longa respiração salgada do ar do oceano e voltei para dentro da casa. Elizabeth e Anthony estavam assistindo a um filme na sala enquanto Alice ainda estava arrumando a casa da festa. Senti uma pequena pontada de culpa por deixá-la com a bagunça e fui ver se eu poderia ajudar.

"O que você precisa que eu faça?" Eu perguntei quando ela colocou a última tigela na lavadora de louça.

"As mesas devem ser dobradas e colocadas de volta na garagem, mas isso pode esperar." Ela disse. Ela se aproximou de mim e seu olhar fixo estava começando a me deixar desconfortável.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu deveria ter sabido que Alice perceberia minha aflição. Eu contemplei não dizer nada a ela, mas naquele momento eu realmente queria alguém para conversar. Deixando escapar um longo suspiro, debrucei-me contra o balcão.

"Bella foi embora." Eu disse simplesmente. Alice olhou-me de lado e, em seguida, ergueu a sobrancelha em confusão.

"Ela vai voltar mais tarde, certo?"

"Não, ela não vai voltar." Eu senti a torção da faca mais profundamente em meu coração. "Nós terminamos."

"Por quê?" Alice olhou completamente chocada, eu dei de ombros.

"Ela acha que preciso me concentrar em Liz." Eu sussurrei.

"Mas você está. Você não contou à Bella que Liz teve um encontro marcado com o psicólogo?"

"Sim."

"Então por que diabos você a deixou sair pela porta?" Alice ergueu as mãos e disparou um olhar para mim.

"Ela só confirmou o que eu vinha pensando desde que os pesadelos Liz voltaram."

"Edward." Ela disse em seu tom exasperado, como se estivesse falando com uma criança que acabara de lhe desobedecer. "Isso é ridículo. Você não pode deixar Elizabeth reger a sua vida. Ela virá eventualmente ao seu redor. Ela quer que você seja feliz, mas ela está em conflito com a sua lealdade para com sua mãe. Eventualmente, as paredes vão cair e você não pode deixar a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida ir embora." Suas mãos estavam nos quadris e ela estava olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Ela se foi, Alice."

"Não, ela não foi! Você colocará sua bunda no carro e dirigirá até lá e dirá que você não pode viver sem ela. Eu não vou ter o irmão desanimado que eu tinha há três anos de novo!" Ela estava gritando comigo agora e eu fiquei ali, um pouco chocado, e peguei tudo da sua raiva. Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto e eu senti a dor que eu tinha infligido a ela sobre os últimos anos. Estendi minha mão para ela, mas ela me empurrou.

"Eu não posso fazer isso de novo, Edward." Ela disse calmamente. Eu tomei tanto de Alice. Ela estava sempre lá para mim quando eu precisava dela. Eu peguei sem qualquer pensamento do que ela colocar sua vida em espera para a minha família estava fazendo para si mesma. Eu sempre me preocupei que ela se arrependeria da decisão de se mudar e me ajudar com Liz, Tony e tudo aqui.

"Sinto muito, Alice," eu sussurrei. "Eu sei que eu despejei todos os meus problemas aos seus pés e-" Eu pude ver o flash de raiva nos olhos dela quando ela olhou em minha direção, cutucando o seu dedinho em meu peito, cortando o meu pedido de desculpas.

"Não se atreva a pedir desculpas para mim!" Ela fervilhava. "Eu não mudaria nenhuma das minhas decisões. Eu amo você e seus filhos. Eu só não vou sentar e ver você transformar-se na casca oca do homem que você era antes. Você já perdeu um amor de sua vida, não deixe Bella ser o segundo."

Eu senti como se ela tivesse dado um tapa na minha cara com suas palavras. _Amor?_ Eu não poderia pensar nisso. Que bem isso faria, de qualquer maneira? Bella tinha ido embora, então descartei a suposição de Alice e tentei me concentrar em tranqüilizá-la que eu não voltaria nas bagunças deprimidas que eu fazia três anos atrás.

"Eu percebo que não tenho estado completamente aqui para os meus filhos por causa de meus erros do passado, eu não vou para aquele buraco de escuridão que eu estava antes. Liz precisa de mim agora e eu não vou acabar com a vida dela novamente." Eu não poderia impedir Bella de partir por nada. Gostaria de focalizar em Liz e colocá-la de volta nos trilhos.

"E quanto à Bella? E quanto a você? Como você pode dar qualquer coisa a Liz quando você está sofrendo por Bella?"

"Eu não sei, mas eu não tenho escolha. Se eu tivesse chegado em seu aconselhamento quando todos estavam pressionando para isso, talvez as coisas não teriam se posto tão ruins." Cerrei meu maxilar e fechei os olhos enquanto apertava a ponta do meu nariz. "Por que diabos eu não poderia simplesmente tê-lo visto antes? Pensei que poderíamos passar juntos através disso, que ela não precisava de nenhuma ajuda de fora e olha como eu ferrei tudo."

"Edward, não tem problema em pedir ajuda às vezes." Alice acalmou-se enquanto envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Ela encostou o queixo no meu peito e olhou para mim. "O que você vai fazer sobre Bella?" Abri os olhos e olhei para ela antes de abraçá-la mais apertada em mim.

"Nada." Eu disse e desviei o olhar, sabendo que ela não gostaria dessa resposta. Ela beliscou meus lados e eu gani antes de empurrá-la.

"Nada, _não_ é uma opção." Ela rosnou para mim. "Se eu tiver que interferir, eu vou."

"Alice, deixe-a sozinha." Eu avisei. "Bella tem de seguir em frente. Ela tem lixo suficiente para lidar quando se trata de seu ex-marido. Ela não precisa de alguém em sua vida com tanto drama."

"Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha, irmãozão." Alice prometeu. "Você e Bella são feitos para estarem juntos. O destino interveio e a trouxe para sua vida e você pode ser capaz de andar longe do destino, mas, eventualmente, ele volta ao redor e te morde na bunda."

Optei por ignorar seu comentário e, em seguida, desculpei-me a fui arrumar as mesas. Mais tarde, eu me escondi no meu escritório, ocupando-me com os trabalhos até que as crianças foram para a cama. Entrando na cozinha, eu retirei o Jack e um copo e me dirigi para o meu quarto. Nada aliviaria a dor que eu sentia no meu peito, mas eu calculei que inundar-me um pouco no fluído âmbar era o melhor que eu conseguiria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Permiti-me a uma noite para beber sozinho com um pouco de sono, mas quando eu acordei com uma dor de cabeça, eu decidi que eu não faria isso de novo. Eu tinha aprendido há muito tempo que o álcool só faz piorar os meus problemas. Em vez disso, agarrei-me no único mecanismo de enfrentamento que eu tinha e recusei-me a pensar em Bella. Atirei-me no meu trabalho e passei cada hora com Elizabeth e Anthony. A semana se arrastou até que tivemos a nossa primeira consulta com o conselheiro.

Eu peguei Elizabeth e Tony na escola e dirigi até Monterey. Alice tinha concordado em se encontrar comigo no escritório e levar Tony para sair para se divertir enquanto Liz e eu estávamos em nossa sessão. Tony ficou emocionado quando Alice explicou que ela o levaria para o parque Dennis Menace e, em seguida, para pegar algo para comer no McDonalds. Eu me encolhi internamente, contente de que Carmel era desprovida de restaurantes de fast food e que Alice fez o sacrifício para o benefício de Tony e não meu.

"Dr. Cullen?" Uma mulher morena atraente perguntou quando ela entrou no átrio. Levantei-me rapidamente e acenei para Liz me seguir.

Elizabeth não protestou quando eu lhe disse que iríamos para o aconselhamento, mas ela parecia um pouco ansiosa com a idéia. Expliquei a ela que seria um lugar em que ela poderia falar sobre o que quisesse e isso pareceu aliviar a maioria dos medos que ela estava tendo.

Eu me apresentei e a conselheira imediatamente virou-se para Elizabeth. Seu sorriso se alargou e ela parecia genuinamente interessada em Elizabeth.

"Você deve ser Elizabeth." Ela disse com um sorriso e estendeu a mão. Elizabeth timidamente pegou sua mão e a mulher sacudiu-a firmemente. "Eu sou Heidi, e eu não posso esperar para começar a conhecê-la um pouco mais."

Elizabeth sorriu timidamente para a mulher e, em seguida, pegou minha mão enquanto fomos levados por um longo corredor até um escritório. Heidi acenou para nos sentarmos em um sofá de couro enquanto ela se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado. Eu levei um momento para olhar ao redor da sala e vi uma pequena caixa de brinquedo em um canto que estava superlotada com diferentes bichos de pelúcia e brinquedos. Na estante de livros havia vários livros infantis, juntamente com referências médicas e vários livros parecidos. No fundo, havia duas prateleiras com vários jogos de tabuleiro e o que pareciam Flash Cards*****. A sala era decorada de uma cor suave de lavanda com uma borda de urso de pelúcia ao redor, que era definitivamente voltada para crianças.

*Flash Cards: _é um conjunto de cartões com informações, como palavras ou números, em um ou em ambos os lados, usado em exercícios de sala de aula ou em estudos privados. __One writes a question on a card and an answer overleaf.__ De um lado do cartão escreve-se a pergunta e no verso a resposta.__Flashcards can bear __vocabulary__ , historical dates, formulas or any subject matter that can be learned via a question and answer format.__ Flashcards podem suportar __vocabulário__s, datas históricas, fórmulas, ou qualquer assunto que possa ser aprendido através de um formato de pergunta e resposta. _

"Então, por que vocês não me contam um pouco sobre si mesmos." Heidi disse. Quando Elizabeth e eu não começamos, ela sorriu e olhou para Elizabeth.

"Você gostaria de ser chamada por Elizabeth, ou existe um apelido que você gosta de ser chamada?" Liz deu de ombros levemente.

"Elizabeth é bom, mas eu atendo por Liz e Lizzy também." Disse Liz. Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco e tornar-se mais animada quando Heidi lhe perguntou sobre seus gostos e desgostos. Finalmente, ela voltou sua atenção para mim.

"Dr. Cullen, fale-me sobre você." Ela perguntou. Eu me senti imediatamente desconfortável, mas eu sabia que a fase preliminar era inevitável. Soltei um longo suspiro antes de abrir minha boca.

"Por favor, me chame de Edward." Eu disse a ela. Heidi fez algumas perguntas sobre o que me especializei, nossa vida em família. Ela fez perguntas específicas sobre os meus irmãos e nossa relação com eles antes de fazer as perguntas sobre Tanya que eu temia.

"Você é casado?" Aquela era uma pergunta carregada. Normalmente eu diria que não, mas com Liz sentada ao meu lado eu me preocupei que essa resposta iria aborrecê-la. Hesitei muito tempo e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Minha mulher morreu há três anos em um acidente automobilístico." Eu disse calmamente, olhando para Elizabeth. Ela sentou-se ereta em sua cadeira olhando para seu colo e brincando com os dedos. Eu olhei de volta para Heidi e ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

"Certo. Bem as coisas estarão caminhando, isto é, Liz e eu estaremos conversando durante cerca de uma hora a cada semana. Acho que o Dr. Romano marcou uma consulta para você com Alec enquanto nós estamos visitando. Uma vez por mês, você e eu nos encontraremos separadamente para que eu possa conhecê-lo melhor." Eu balancei a cabeça em entendimento de que, uma vez no mês, era quando nós sentaríamos e conversaríamos sobre como eu poderia ajudar Liz.

"Elizabeth, eu quero que você saiba que sempre o que falamos aqui é entre nós duas, ok?" Elizabeth olhou para ela e acenou com a cabeça antes de olhar para baixo para o seu colo. Heidi sorriu e, em seguida, dirigiu sua atenção para mim.

"Alec está esperando por você em seu escritório." Heidi se levantou e eu alcancei a mão de Elizabeth. Seus olhos azuis olharam para os meus e eu estava certo de que o que eu estava fazendo era para ela. Eu beijei sua bochecha e sussurrei que eu estava no corredor e que eu a amava antes de me levantar e ser levado porta afora.

A porta de Alec estava entreaberta, então eu empurrei-a e coloquei a minha cabeça para dentro. Um homem de tamanho comum com cabelo loiro e uma abundante quantidade de sardas olhou para cima do arquivo que estava lendo sobre sua mesa.

"Dr. Cullen?" Ele perguntou quando eu concordei e entrei na sala. Ele apontou-me para fechar a porta e entrar antes de se levantar para apertar a minha mão.

"É bom conhecê-lo. Felix não teve nada mais que grandes coisas a dizer sobre você." Ele cumprimentou. Com brincadeiras sobre ele mesmo, ele fez as mesmas perguntas que Heidi tinha feito antes.

"O que o traz para a terapia?" Alec perguntou quando tinha todas as informações sobre minha família, hobbies e trabalho.

"Minha filha está tendo um momento difícil para ajustar-se com a morte da minha esposa." Achei que seria melhor chegar ao ponto para que pudéssemos discutir as formas que eu poderia ajudar Liz.

"Quanto tempo faz isso?"

"Quase três anos e meio." Eu disse e olhei para o meu colo. Eu não queria entrar em detalhes sobre a morte de Tanya, mas a informação geral era inevitável.

"Conte-me sobre ela?" Ele perguntou.

"O que você quer saber?" Olhei para cima e suspirei. Eu tive o suficiente de aulas de psicologia na faculdade para saber que a sua sondagem era uma maneira de eu me abrir, mas eu só queria ajuda para Liz. Eu não precisava falar com alguém sobre como eu estava me sentindo.

"Bem, vamos começar por como ela era." Alec começou.

"Um... ela era uma ótima mãe e muito apaixonada sobre arte e trabalho voluntário." Eu ofereci. Ele me deu um olhar especulativo e eu me sentei na minha cadeira, sentindo como se estivesse sob um microscópio, mas não estando disposto a elaborar mais_. O que mais ele precisa saber_? Nós tínhamos um bom casamento e ela era uma excelente mãe.

"Quanto tempo vocês ficaram casados?" Ele estimulou ainda mais. Eu soltei outro longo suspiro, sentindo a impaciência crescer.

"Estávamos casados há oito anos quando ela morreu."

"Como era o seu relacionamento com ela?" Segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Tínhamos um bom casamento."

"É isso? Existe alguma coisa que você gostaria de acrescentar?" Suspirei de desespero antes de encolher os ombros.

"O que mais você quer saber?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sei que isto pode ser difícil falar." Ele ofereceu, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça, negando a sua preocupação. "Como ela morreu?"

"Ela sofreu um acidente de carro." Eu sussurrei baixinho.

"Você pode explicar melhor?" _Por que ele quer os detalhes?_

"Eu não vejo por que isso é relevante." Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, deixando-me pensar sobre a minha recusa em responder sua pergunta.

"Por que isso é relevante?" Alec olhou para mim com uma expressão confusa antes de seu rosto se transformar em uma máscara fria. Eu não respondi imediatamente. Eu senti a vontade súbita de me levantar e sair.

"Faz você se sentir desconfortável por estar aqui?" Ele viu através de mim. Eu uni as pontas dos meus dedos em forma de tenda e os trouxe até a minha boca enquanto pensava sobre como eu responderia sua pergunta. Houve outra longa pausa enquanto eu contemplava a minha resposta.

"Esta não é uma pergunta capciosa, Edward." Ele sorriu encorajadoramente. "Eu não estou aqui para julgar, mas para ajudar."

"Sim, isso me deixa muito desconfortável. Honestamente, eu só estou aqui para apoiar Elizabeth, mas Felix disse que eu precisava vir também." Confessei, esperando que a minha admissão o levasse a crer o que eu realmente precisava ajudar.

"Então você acha que você não precisa estar aqui?"

"Não realmente. Eu aprendi a lidar com meus próprios problemas." Ele se endireitou em sua cadeira e com a testa enrugada.

"Você pode me dar um exemplo de como lidou com a morte de Tanya?" Alec perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Apenas lidei." Eu joguei minhas mãos e baixei-as bruscamente no braço da cadeira, batendo em frustração. "Tenho dois filhos que precisavam de mim, então eu lidei com isso".

"Como é que isso funciona para você?"

"Bem." Eu respondi com os dentes cerrados. Ele abriu a boca e, em seguida, manteve-a fechada. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas estava debatendo sobre como expressar tudo o que ele queria dizer. Eu sentei lá e olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, querendo que ele cuspisse para fora.

"Eu vou ser perfeitamente franco com você, Dr. Cullen." Eu encostei um pouco de volta no encosto da cadeira quando ele me chamou formalmente. "Sua recusa em falar sobre sua esposa me diz muito sobre a maneira que você aprendeu a lidar com sua dor. No entanto, -"

"Alec, me desculpe por pará-lo aí, mas eu tinha a impressão de que discutiríamos maneiras para eu ajudar a minha filha. Ela está tendo um momento difícil e eu estou aqui para fazer o que eu puder para ajudá-la a superar sua dor." Alec se recostou na cadeira e acenou com a cabeça antes de falar.

"Você não pode ajudar sua filha a lidar com sua dor quando você não sabe como lidar produtivamente com a sua própria. As crianças precisam de orientação e primeiro aprendem pelo exemplo. Quando eles estão recebendo sinais mistos dos adultos em suas vidas, então eles virão com suas próprias formas de enfrentamento. Agora, se você quiser ajudar a sua filha, então você precisa dar uma longa olhada nas decisões que você fez e, em seguida, estar aberto a sugestões de ajuda. Até que você esteja pronto para trabalhar em melhorar, estas sessões não serão úteis."

Ele olhou para mim e meu primeiro pensamento foi me levantar e sair pela porta. No entanto, Felix me disse que se seu escritório estava indo ver Liz, então eu precisava vir também. Por isso, eu estava disposto a engolir o meu orgulho e permanecer no meu lugar.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu refletia sobre como eu prosseguiria. Uma sensação incômoda na parte de trás da minha mente estava confirmando as palavras que ele falou, mas optei por ignorá-las por agora. Soltei um longo suspiro e olhei para cima para encontrar os olhos de Alec presos nos meus.

"Tudo bem. Eu quero ajudar minha filha e eu vou fazer tudo o que você precisa que eu faça para obter a ajuda que ela precisa."

"Isso não é bom o suficiente, Edward." Ele sussurrou.

"Que diabos você quer de mim?" Eu rosnei.

"Você precisa fazer isso por você, não por Liz. Fixando-se, você irá inevitavelmente ajudá-la." Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão, ainda não tinha certeza se havia mesmo um problema, mas estava confiante o suficiente nele para me ajudar a descobrir.

"Sinto muito, mas nosso tempo acabou e tenho certeza que Liz está ansiosa para vê-lo." Ele se levantou e andou em torno de sua mesa, estendendo a mão para eu pegar. Eu apertei sua mão e quando cheguei à porta, ele me chamou de volta.

"Pense no que eu disse esta semana, Edward." Dei-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça, então voltei para o escritório de Heidi e bati na porta. Elizabeth abriu a porta com um grande sorriso no rosto e em seguida, lançou-se em meus braços.

"Oi papai!" Ela me puxou para o escritório de Heidi, onde ela foi para o chão e ajudou Heidi a pegar um jogo que elas estavam jogando.

"Como é que vão as coisas?" Eu perguntei, lançando um olhar à Heidi. Ela sorriu e olhou para Elizabeth, mas não disse nada.

"Nós nos divertimos tanto, papai. Jogamos um jogo e conversamos e ela disse que posso voltar na próxima semana e gostaríamos de fazer um cartaz da mamãe se estiver tudo bem?" Ela parou e me olhou como se ela estivesse com medo que eu diria que não. _Por que no mundo ela se preocuparia que eu faria qualquer coisa além de apoiar? _Quando eu sorri e acenei para ela, ela continuou. "Eu preciso de algumas fotos da mamãe e talvez eu possa cortar algumas fotos de revistas de casa de coisas que ela gostava."

Elizabeth divagava sobre todas as coisas que ela queria colocar no seu cartaz enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho até o carro. Ouvi atentamente e enchi-a com mais informações sobre Tanya, como sua música e animal favoritos. Eu estacionei em frente à sorveteria Carmel Creamery e os olhos de Liz brilharam de felicidade.

"Por que estamos aqui? Tia Ali diz que você não deve comer sorvete antes do jantar." Liz bronqueou. Eu senti o sorriso no meu rosto crescer antes de olhar para a minha menininha.

"Bem, eu não vou contar à ela se você não o fizer." Eu disse com uma piscadela. Seu sorriso fez meu coração inchar quando eu abri a porta da sorveteria para ela. A Carmel Creamery era um lugar que Tanya e eu vínhamos muitas vezes, especialmente depois de ver um filme ou ir às compras. Liz estava no balcão e olhou para o balcão refrigerado até pousar os olhos sobre o sabor que ela queria.

"Posso pegar Rocky Road*?" Ela perguntou. Ela virou-se cheia de charme e sorriu para mim.

_*__Rocky Road__nada mais é do que sorvete! Sim, é um sorvete extremamente popular nos EUA, Inglaterra e na Austrália, ele tem muitas variações, mas o tradicional é composto por sorvete de chocolate, marshmellows e nozes. E ainda existe uma versão que é feita com cookies de chocolate, ou melhor... vira um cookie. Esse sorvete esteve atualmente na décima segunda posição das sobremesas mais consumidas nos EUA. Foto básica do Rocky Road, só pra dar água na boca: http:/ upload. / wikipedia/commons/1/1c/Rockyroadicecream. jpg (retirar os espaços). __Rocky Road cookie: http:/ www. /wp-content/uploads/2008/03/rocky-road-cookies. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Naturalmente, qualquer coisa para o meu bem." Eu disse enquanto apontei para a concha dupla.

"Dê-nos uma bola de Rocky Road e uma de Cheesecake de Chocolate." Eu disse para a ruiva adolescente por trás do balcão. Olhei para Liz e ela sorriu para mim.

"Por que temos dois dessa vez? Normalmente nós só pegamos uma bola e, por que você escolheu Cheesacke de Chocolate?"

"Eu vou te dizer em um minuto." Eu sussurrei fazendo com que ela bufasse. Eu ri da sua impaciência e sorri novamente. Depois de pagar o sorvete, eu levei-a até uma pequena mesa e entreguei-lhe uma colher. Ela levou uma mordida do sorvete de Cheesecake de Chocolate e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco antes de olhar para mim.

"Mmmmm, é realmente bom. Por que você pegou isso?" Eu levei a colher e sacudi de cabeça para baixo em minha boca antes de puxá-la para fora.

"Por que era o favorito da sua mãe." Eu disse. Pegando a colher, eu escavei outra mordida e atirei na minha boca. O sorriso de Elizabeth cresceu quando ela mergulhou em seu sorvete. Ficamos ali por um tempo depois que terminamos nosso deleite e falarmos sobre as diferentes coisas que ela poderia colocar na montagem de sua mãe. Senti uma pequena barreira descer enquanto discutíamos sobre Tanya e pude ver que ela já estava começando a se abrir um pouco.

Liz e eu chegamos em casa e fiz para nós um prato de macarrão da sobra do macarrão que Alice tinha cozinhado na noite anterior. Quando terminamos, nós nos sentamos ao piano e toquei até que Alice e Anthony voltaram para casa. Anthony veio correndo e subiu nas minhas costas enquanto eu estava sentado no banco do piano. Liz se levantou e foi se preparar para dormir enquanto Anthony continuou a saltar nas minhas costas.

"Papai! Eu me diverti muito com a Tia Ali na Dennis the Menace*. Fomos na ponte de corda e ela finalmente desceu o tobogã com Bella, e então Seth e eu tivemos uma corrida no labirinto e eu ganhei!" Meus olhos dispararam para Alice e ela sorriu tristemente para mim.

_*__Dennis the Menace__: no Brasil é o tão conhecido Dennis, o Pimentinha. Nos EUA tem um parque de diversões do Dennis, onde vendem as revistinhas, DVD's, isso sem falar nos brinquedos mesmo, que são todos inspirados no desenho, além de uns mais "radicais", como arborismos, escaladas etc., é quase um parque só para meninos, sabe, tipo o clube do bolinha._

"Você viu Bella e Seth?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter o interesse da minha voz.

"Sim, Bella teve metade do dia de folga e nos encontrou no parque." Eu não era idiota, foi Alice. "Eu acho que Seth tinha uma consulta com o dentista."

"Oh, hum... como ela está?" Eu perguntei.

"Se você quer saber, então você terá que ligar para ela." Alice disse com um sorriso. Ela se virou e foi embora antes que eu pudesse questioná-la ainda mais.

"Papai, por que Bella e Seth não estão vindo mais em casa?" Eu sabia que essa questão inevitavelmente chegaria e eu provavelmente deveria ter dito algo antes que Seth mencione isso, mas eu não poderia levar-me a verbalizar isso.

"Bem... Bella e eu pensamos que seria melhor se nós fossemos apenas amigos." Eu disse, tentando manter alguma leveza na minha voz.

"Então isso significa que ela não é mais sua namorada?"

"Isso significa que ela ainda é minha amiga, mas não, ela não é mais minha namorada." Anthony pareceu processar por um minuto antes de descer das minhas costas e se mudar para me encarar no banco.

"Isso é culpa de Liz." Ele acusou.

"Não, isso não é culpa de Liz." Eu corrigi, não querendo que Elizabeth pensasse que a ausência de Bella tivesse alguma coisa a ver com ela. "Bella e eu simplesmente decidimos que seria melhor se nós fossemos apenas amigos. Não tem que ter alguém para culpar." Anthony balançou a cabeça, mas eu não sei se ele estava totalmente convencido sobre a razão da nossa separação.

"É hora de dormir. Vá colocar o seu pijama e eu estarei lá em um minuto." Beijei-o na testa e empurrei-o para as escadas. Ele subiu as escadas e eu voltei para o piano. Meus dedos repousavam suavemente sobre as teclas e, em seguida, eles lentamente começaram a dançar entre elas enquanto eu tocava a assombrosa melodia que me fez lembrar de Bella. Eu tinha terminando a canção na semana anterior à infame festa do time e tinha planejado tocar para ela naquele fim de semana, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Eu lentamente trouxe a música para um final e fechei os olhos quando as notas terminaram com um acorde melancólico. Eu podia sentir a dor de sua ausência situada exatamente sob a superfície, mas eu estava ficando bom em não deixá-la sair. Eu não sentia vontade de chafurdar na sua saída desde a primeira noite. Mas agora, enquanto eu me sentei aqui tocando sua canção de ninar, eu podia sentir as emoções inflamando-se para sair. Eu empurrei-as para fora da minha mente, não querendo passar outra noite com o Sr. Jack Daniels.

Eu rapidamente passei para a rotina de aconchegar as crianças na cama antes de caminhar de volta para a cozinha, onde deixei uma nota para Alice apenas no caso de ela vir me procurar. Eu coloquei um blusão claro e saí para o pátio. Eu deslizei para fora do portão e segui meu caminho até a praia. Havia uma brisa suave que vinha do oceano e eu respirei fundo, apreciando o cheiro do ar fresco à noite.

Havia uma lua cheia pendurada baixa no céu, lançando uma trilha de luar sobre o oceano. Eu andei até que eu mal podia ver as luzes da casa e, em seguida, caí na areia fria. Tirando os meus sapatos, eu deixei meus pés se enterrarem debaixo da areia. Eu sentei lá por um bom tempo apenas ouvindo as ondas baterem nas rochas próximas antes de deixar minha mente vagar de volta para os acontecimentos do dia.

Os comentários de Alec ecoavam constantemente nos meus ouvidos. Se eu não olhasse para mim, então eu poderia ser capaz de ajudar Elizabeth? O que ele queria que eu visse? _Que eu estraguei tudo?_ Eu já sabia disso. _Que eu tinha deixado Elizabeth ditar o que acontecia em nossa casa?_ Sim, eu sabia que eu tinha alguma culpa ao permitir isso também. O problema era que eu não sabia como retomar o controle. Percebi que as vezes que eu cedi diante de suas pirraças foram por não querer magoá-la mais do que o necessário. Ao fazer isso, eu tinha criado um problema ainda maior do que teria sido se eu tivesse agido como um pai e a disciplinado quando ela precisava.

Eu sentei lá por um longo tempo, passando as coisas que eu deveria ter feito diferente, mas havia um sentimento persistente de que eu estava apenas olhando para a superfície do problema._ Bem, então qual é o problema mais profundo?_ Minha mente imediatamente foi para Liz, mas as palavras de Alec ecoavam na minha cabeça novamente.

_Ao fixar-se, você inevitavelmente irá ajudá-la._

_O que há de errado comigo? O que eu estou fazendo que precisa ser mudado?_ Pensei em Tanya e percebi que as únicas vezes que eu realmente permiti que a memória dela me afetasse era quando eu estava sentado na praia. Comecei a deixar a parede que eu tinha construído cair. À medida que eu retirava cada tijolo, senti o peso do que sua morte significou para mim. Minhas emoções estavam oprimidas enquanto eu olhava para o oceano e deixei-me lembrar das coisas que eu não tinha pensado em três anos.

Memórias de Tanya passaram diante de mim e eu senti aquela dor no meu peito e as lágrimas no meu rosto. Eu tinha engolido e me recusado a reconhecer a dor da sua morte há muito tempo que eu me sentia fisicamente doente quando deixei as lembranças me lavarem. Eu soube naquele momento que era isso que Alec tinha estado falando. Eu nunca me permiti sentir a dor de perder alguém que eu amava tão ternamente. Minhas lembranças inundaram minha mente, como assistir um filme antigo caseiro. Tanya segurando Anthony no peito enquanto ele dormia, na varanda. Tanya rindo com Rosalie após Lily nascer. Tanya lendo para Elizabeth quando ambas estavam enroladas em frente ao fogo. A bela noiva que caminhava pelo corredor até mim na igreja sobre a colina de São Francisco. A alegria com que ela me mostrou o quadro que tinha comprado de um artista que estava subindo em Carmel. O jantar que tivemos fora em Rocky Point na noite em que ela morreu. Senti as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto enquanto passava através de todas as boas lembranças que tínhamos partilhado juntos.

Eu não tinha me deixado lembrar essas coisas por um longo tempo. Todas as lembranças trouxeram uma nova onda de dor e perda, mas eu deixei-as continuar vindo. Tanya me provocando sobre as enfermeiras no hospital. Eu a provocando sobre sua paixão por Johnny Depp. A nossa discussão sobre as cortinas horríveis que ela havia comprado para a sala de jantar e, conseqüentemente, como fizemos as pazes mais tarde.

Minha mente continuava a percorrer toda memória feliz armazenada em minha mente até que eu não tinha mais nada. Eu percebi que eu tinha engarrafado todas estas memórias e nunca compartilhei nenhuma delas com Elizabeth e Tony. Eu tentei lembrar da última vez, antes desta semana, que eu tinha falado sobre Tanya. Se perguntado, eu sempre respondia, mas quando foi a última vez que eu realmente me abri e realmente falei sobre Tanya com meus filhos? Lembrei-me da conversa que Tony teve comigo no aniversário de sua morte. Ele estava triste porque ele estava esquecendo sua mãe e isso era minha culpa. Tony não conhece sua mãe porque eu nunca falei sobre ela.

Eu realmente tinha privado os meus filhos da mãe deles? Lembrei-me do olhar nos olhos de Elizabeth quando ela mencionou fazer a colagem de sua mãe e como ela olhou para mim com apreensão quando ela expôs isso. Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos e solucei. Ela estava com medo de expô-la. A única vez que ela já trouxe Tanya à tona foi com raiva. Lembrei-me de todas as vezes que Elizabeth tinha jogado Tanya na minha cara para me fazer sentir alguma coisa, _nada_. Ela nunca a mencionou a não ser quando ela estava com raiva de mim.

Meu coração se partiu pela bagunça que eu havia causado. Alec estava certo. Eu precisava me consertar antes que eu pudesse consertar Elizabeth. Eu tinha trancado a memória de Tanya na esperança de não sentir a dor e em minhas ações, eu somente tinha dito aos meus filhos que não poderíamos falar sobre ela. Que isso só causaria mais dor.

Lembrei-me de quanta alegria Elizabeth soltou da nossa conversa no meu escritório. Ela tinha consumido cada pedaço de informação que eu tinha dado a ela sobre sua mãe. Ela pegou com avidez e armazenou em sua memória e eu tinha roubado isso dela nos últimos três anos. Eu deixei as lágrimas virem enquanto eu sofri pela minha esposa e pela dor que eu havia causado aos meus filhos.

O céu começou a clarear com o nascer do sol e eu percebi que tinha ficado fora a noite toda. Eu arrastei o meu corpo lentamente para cima e marchei em direção a casa. Mesmo com o peso do meu corpo cansado, eu me senti mais leve enquanto eu caminhava de volta para casa. Passei pelo portão e abri as portas francesas na cozinha.

Eu assustei Alice quando entrei. Ela estava começando um bule de café e virou-se rapidamente para enfrentar-me com um pequeno suspiro.

"Meu Deus, Edward. Você quase me matou de susto." Ela afirmou em uma voz sussurrada. Ela me olhou de perto, mas não pronunciou uma palavra pela minha aparência desgrenhada.

"Você pode levar as crianças na escola? Eu preciso dormir um pouco."

"É claro." Ela me mandou para o meu quarto com um aceno de mão sem qualquer pergunta e eu estava grato por seu silêncio.

Subi as escadas e cheguei ao meu quarto. Sentindo-me como um zumbi, eu retirei as minhas roupas e subi na cama. Em algum lugar entre o sono e a realidade eu vi Bella por trás das minhas pálpebras fechadas. O cabelo mogno de Bella soprando na brisa quando ela se sentou ao meu lado na praia. Eu escovei seus cabelos longe de seu rosto e ela se virou para mim com um sorriso que fez meu coração dar uma pancada no meu peito.

"_Eu te amo, Bella."_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_**N.T.:**__ OMG! Eu tenho tanto a dizer nessa nota..._

_Primeiro, eu quero agradecer à Ju pela paciência enorme que ela tem comigo._

_Segundo, eu quero agradecer à ela por me deixar ajudar a traduzir esse fic._

_Terceiro, eu quero dizer que eu AMO essa fic... Os poucos que me conhecem vão dizer: "Ela fala isso sobre todas as fics que ela lê!"... Mentira descarada, HOFY está entre as MINHAS top 15. xD_

_Eu amo poder fazer parte desse grupo INCRÍVEL que está traduzindo, as meninas são incríveis, eu adoro cada uma delas, elas são tradutoras incríveis!_

_Eu amo esse capítulo porque é nele que o Edward FINALMENTE admite que ele AMA a Bella... aiai... Mas muitas coisas ainda estão por vir... xD_

_O que vocês acham de umas rewiews? Nós merecemos NÉ.. ;D_

_Quero agradecer também à autora de HOFY, __**ObssessingOverEdward**__ por permitir à Ju assumir as traduções, Thanks, I Love your stories, they are amazing!_

_Kisses, to the next!_

_**Mônica**_


	33. 32 Resultados

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

**QUALQUER capítulo em que tenha sessões de terapia foi revisado e aprovado pela minha incrível amiga Muggleinlove, que consegue manter a parte da terapia verdadeira. ****Se eu fosse o terapeuta de Edward, eu teria torcido o seu pescoço no ultimo capítulo e diria a ele MIL vezes. "Os terapeutas precisam ter paciência e não julgar e definitivamente não serem sarcásticos!" Grr. É por isso que eu NÃO sou terapeuta, eu não ia jogar bem com os outros. **

_**Tradutora: Laysa Melo**_

**Capítulo 32 – Resultados**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eu senti a cama se mexer antes de eu rolar e encontrar Anthony empoleirado em cima de mim. Seus olhos verdes me encaravam enquanto ele engatinhava em cima de mim e montava no meu estômago.

"Por que você ainda está na cama?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você está doente como o Seth estava na semana passada?"

A lembrança de Seth e Bella fez o meu coração dar uma dolorosa torção no meu peito. Eu balancei a cabeça, respondendo a sua pergunta.

"Não, eu apenas me levantei tarde." Eu disse. Eu olhei para o relógio e era um pouco mais de meio dia. "Por que você chegou tão cedo?"

"Nós saímos mais cedo. A Tia Ali nos buscou." Eu vi um movimento por cima do seu ombro e vi que Seth estava parado na porta olhando como quem queria entrar, mas não queria se intrometer. Eu bati ao lado da cama e Seth caminhou lentamente para dentro antes de subir ao lado de Anthony.

"Ei, você aí, Tempestade. Como foi o seu dia hoje?" Seth encolheu os ombros e olhou para as suas mãos.

"Foi bom, mas na próxima semana tenho que ir pra casa do meu pai." Ele sussurrou. Eu rosnei internamente com a menção de Jake e suas insinuações sobre ele e Bella quando eu tinha conversado com ele ao telefone. Eu me levantei e despenteei o seu cabelo.

"Você não quer ir ver o seu pai?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, mas eu não quero ficar longe por tanto tempo."

"Então pai." Anthony começou e eu sabia que ele tinha algum tipo de proposta. "Já que o Seth tem que ir no dia seguinte ao último dia de aula, nós estávamos esperando que ele pudesse ficar aqui hoje a noite."

Os meus pensamentos imediatamente foram até Bella e que eu poderia vê-la se eu dissesse sim, mas então o meu coração apertou novamente quando percebeu que ela provavelmente não queria me ver. Suspirei pesadamente. Havia tantas coisas para considerar. _Ela viria e o pegaria? Eu devia ligar pra ela e falar sobre isso? _Alice tinha sido a única a falar com ela durante a semana passada e eu sentia saudade dela desesperadamente.

"Claro que sim, mas a decisão é de Bella." Anthony deu um pequeno pulo no meu peito, me tirando o ar antes que eu o afastasse para o lado de Seth.

"Então você tem de falar com ela." Tony disse com convicção e suspeitei ligeiramente que ele estava mais feliz sobre o fato de que eu teria que falar com Bella do que sobre a possibilidade do seu amigo passar a noite aqui. Seth sorria como o gato que comeu o canário e me peguei sorrindo junto com ele.

"Dê-me algum tempo para rastejar para fora da cama e ligarei para ela quando eu me levantar." Os dois meninos saltaram felizes na cama antes descer e correr até a porta.

"Anthony, Seth." Chamei antes que eles chegassem ao corredor. "Isto significa que você dois precisam deixar Elizabeth em paz."

"Isto será fácil. Ela vai ficar no Tio Emmett. A Tia Ali disse algo sobre coisas de casamento." Acenei com cabeça, vagamente consciente da sua menção de algo sobre isso nesta semana.

"Bem, parece que só vamos ser nós garotos esta noite." Eu disse com um grande sorriso. Seth deu um grande sorriso de volta pra mim antes de sair e senti aquela sensação protetora que eu sentia em relação aos meus próprios filhos. Isso me lembrou que ele estaria indo para Washington. Não pude imaginar como Bella lidaria com a separação. Ela o amava tanto.

Deitei-me de volta no travesseiro e deixei meus pensamentos deslizarem para a última noite. Senti-me tão vulnerável e, como na noite em que Tanya morreu, fora de controle. Cada imagem de Tanya era como um tapa na cara. Eu tinha tomado tantas decisões ruins desde que ela morreu e me perguntei se deixar Bella ir foi a coisa certa a fazer. _Nós poderíamos ter trabalhado nas questões de Liz juntos, não poderíamos?_

Quando eu caí na minha cama na noite anterior, os pensamentos sobre Bella embalaram-me no sono. O seu sorriso, sua risada, todas as coisas que eu amava sobre ela. _Eu a amava. Mas, eu a deixei ir. _Gemi em voz alta e passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto me sentava na cama. Por que eu não podia ter percebido mais cedo que eu a amava? Eu nunca a teria deixado ir, agora era tarde demais.

Senti a pontada de culpa se aproximar e deixei-a tomar conta de mim. Eu estava me esforçando tanto para seguir o conselho de Alec e realmente ver como eu me sentia. Senti o meu amor por Tanya e o amor que sentia por Bella e era tão diferente. Isso era por que Tanya era um amor inalcançável? Ela tinha partido e não havia nenhuma possibilidade de ter aquele amor novamente? Ou eu realmente sentia tanto amor por Bella que ele tinha encoberto o que eu sentia por Tanya. Senti as lágrimas deslizarem pelo meu rosto, então rapidamente as limpei.

Repreendi-me. Eu não podia comparar as duas. Que bem isso faria, de qualquer maneira? As duas tinham ido embora. Mas a minha irritante mente não deixaria passar. _Você a ama. Há quanto tempo você a ama e se recusa a ver as emoções que estavam cresceram por dentro? Mas, ela ama você? Ela partiu. Se ela o amasse, ela não teria partido, não é? Você é tão tolo. Era tão mais fácil viver no seu mundo emotivamente vago e não reconhecer as suas emoções, as minhas emoções, pela morte de Tanya e por Bella._

A minha decisão estava tomada. _Eu vou lutar por ela. Eu preciso de Bella na minha vida, mas tenho de fazer Liz melhorar. Maldição. Logo. Assim que Liz ficar melhor, então procurarei Bella novamente. Mas ela esperará? Ela tem de esperar._

Eu rolei uma e outra vez em minha mente o que eu precisava fazer e comecei a fazer um plano. Em primeiro lugar, Liz precisava de ajuda. Bella pensou que a melhor maneira de fazer isso era ela se distanciando de nós. Eu não lutei contra a Bella porque ela simplesmente confirmou tudo com o que eu estava preocupado em primeiro lugar. Talvez nós não tivéssemos colocado as crianças em primeiro lugar como deveríamos ter feito no começo. Talvez as coisas tenham ocorrido muito rapidamente, fazendo Elizabeth entrar em um modo de defesa. Minha constante recusa em conversar sobre Tanya colocou minha pobre filha numa posição de defender a sua mãe. Quando Bella foi apresentada, Elizabeth a viu como uma substituta da sua mãe, em vez de vê-la como uma nova adição à nossa família já estabelecida. Então, a primeira coisa da minha lista era ajudar Liz de qualquer forma que ela precisasse. Mesmo que eu odiasse completamente a idéia de estar sem Bella por qualquer período de tempo, eu percebi que a sua decisão foi a melhor escolha.

A próxima coisa que eu precisava fazer era acabar com esse silêncio entre Bella e eu. Eu não poderia forçar as coisas com ela, mas eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu a estava evitando. Eu não poderia dizer a ela como eu me sentia, mas eu poderia ser um amigo e, quando fosse o momento certo, nós poderíamos começar tudo de novo. Esperemos que isso não tenha sido estragado além do reparo. Quando chegar o momento certo e quando Elizabeth finalmente aceitar as mudanças na nossa família, e se Bella ainda estiver disponível, eu iria buscá-la novamente. O pensamento de que ela poderia seguir em frente antes dos meus planos bem definidos serem concretizados fez o meu estômago virar.

Sentindo-me melhor que eu tinha direção e que as coisas não pareciam tão tristes como antes, eu me levantei e me preparei para o resto do dia. Depois de jogar uma rodada de Mario Kart com Tony e Seth, eu os mandei para fora com as suas luvas de beisebol e disse a eles que eu estaria lá fora depois que eu conversasse com Bella. A casa estava em silêncio enquanto eu me sentava no sofá e olhava para o número do Aquário na tela do meu telefone. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era apertar o botão e eu estaria com ela na outra linha, mas eu hesitei.

Como eu poderia falar com ela depois da minha percepção e não dizer a ela que eu a amava? Tudo que eu queria era ela em meus braços novamente enquanto eu oferecia o meu coração esperava que ela aceitasse. Eu pressionei o botão 'enviar' e esperei ansiosamente que a recepcionista encaminhasse minha chamada para o seu escritório.

"Bella Black falando." Sua bela voz soou através do telefone. Tentei me encher de coragem para responder quando eu ouvi a sua voz novamente.

"Olá?" Ela disse novamente.

"Bella?" Seu nome saiu dos meus lábios e eu saboreei-o com um sorriso triste.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou e eu podia ouvir o choque em sua voz.

"Sim, oi." Eu disse inaptamente. "Como você está?"

"Um... bem. Está tudo bem com Seth?" É claro que ela pensaria que o motivo da minha ligação seria a respeito de Seth.

"Não, não, ele está bem. Tony queria que ele passasse a noite aqui, então eu estou te ligando pra saber se está tudo bem?"

"Oh."

"Liz vai ficar na casa de Emmett esta noite, então seremos apenas os rapazes." Eu acrescentei. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estaria preocupada com o que Liz poderia fazer em uma noite toda, então eu quis tranqüilizar Bella de que Liz não faria nada com Seth.

"Eu acho que está tudo bem. Posso levar as coisas dele depois do trabalho." Ela disse. Senti um sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto com a idéia de poder vê-la novamente.

"Claro, se você quiser ficar para o jantar, então eu poderia pedir alguma coisa." Eu imediatamente me chutei quando houve um silêncio constrangedor na outra extremidade da linha. "Quero dizer, eu entendo se você não estiver confortável com isso, eu só pensei que você precisava comer, certo?" Bati a minha mão na testa enquanto divagava estupidamente.

"Isso provavelmente não é uma boa idéia, Edward." Meu sorriso se foi e eu assenti com a cabeça no telefone. _Em que diabos eu estava pensando? _Claro que não era uma boa idéia. _Permaneça no plano, seu estúpido! Consertar Liz primeiro e então se reconectar com Bella _Eu não poderia colocar Bella de volta na mesma situação. _Eu precisava juntar os meus pedaços juntos primeiro._

"Sinto muito. Eu não queria deixá-la desconfortável. Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa." Eu disse rapidamente. Eu relaxei um pouco quando ela riu através do telefone.

"Está tudo bem. Eu suponho que nós vamos ter que nos acostumar a nos ver já que Tony e Seth são próximos. Eu apenas não posso fazer isso agora." Ela sussurrou. Eu concordei e tive uma sensação de esperança quando ela disse _'agora', _isso significava que a porta não estava totalmente fechada.

"Não, não, eu entendo perfeitamente." Eu disse tentando retroceder e voltar para uma conversa mais confortável. "Então, que horas você acha que estará aqui?"

"Eu saio em um par de horas, então algo em torno das seis."

"Perfeito. Então vejo você depois." Eu disse. Quando eu desliguei, senti uma onda de emoção correndo através de mim. Repreendi-me por ter agido como um filhotinho doente de amor, então fui para a praia onde os meninos estavam jogando a bola para frente e para trás. Passamos as próximas duas horas jogando e agarrando, tendo um grande momento. Seth parecia constantemente buscar a minha aprovação em tudo que ele fazia. Eu não poderia evitar de gostar do garoto ainda mais quando ele e Tony pularam em cima de mim e me atacaram ao mesmo tempo quando eu os provoquei sobre como eles jogavam como meninas. Nós acabamos em um monte de membros emaranhados até que eu tinha ambos presos debaixo de mim, fazendo cócegas neles sem piedade.

Finalmente, depois de muitas risadas e várias tentativas dos meninos reverterem a situação, nós nos deitamos de costas na areia, espalhados na praia.

"Treinador?"

"Sim,Tempestade?" Eu respondi para a pergunta de Seth.

"Por que você não gosta mais da minha mãe?" Eu tomei uma respiração com a pergunta inesperada.

"O que faz você pensar que eu não gosto mais da sua mãe?"

"Ela me disse que vocês terminaram, então isso significa que você não gosta mais dela." Ele afirmou tristemente. Eu gemi internamente. Eu queria dizer a ele que eu amava sua mãe e faria qualquer coisa por ela, mas eu sabia que isso só confundiria a mente da criança de sete anos e definitivamente não ajudaria a minha situação.

"Eu ainda gosto muito da sua mãe, Seth." Eu assegurei a ele. "Nós apenas tivemos que tomar algumas decisões de gente grande que provavelmente são um pouco complicadas pra você entender."

"Isso é estúpido." Ele afirmou de forma simples e eu não consegui segurar uma risada. "Se você gosta da minha mãe, então pare de fazê-la chorar o tempo todo." Meu coração oscilou por um momento enquanto as suas palavras afundavam dentro de mim. _Bella também estava sofrendo com o nosso rompimento._ Eu não sei por que isso me surpreendeu tanto, mas eu estava surpreso. Nenhum de nós queria esse rompimento.

"Ela disse a você que era eu quem a estava fazendo chorar?"

"Não, mas eu sei que é você." Ele olhou para mim. "Ela chora como quando nós fomos morar com o vovô Charlie." A proteção com a sua mãe estava à mostra em todas as suas ações. Eu sorri para ele e balancei a cabeça.

"Eu nunca quis machucar sua mãe, Seth." Eu expliquei a ele. Ele acenou para mim e depois olhou pensativo para o oceano.

"Devemos voltar para casa. Ela disse que ia trazer algumas coisas suas para passar a noite." Seth e Anthony se entreolharam e eu não podia evitar de achar que os dois fabricantes de traquinagens estavam pensando em aprontar algo.

Entrei no meu escritório quando voltamos para casa e tentei acalmar os meus nervos, que estavam corroendo a minha auto-confiança. _Eu sou um maldito cirurgião. Eu estou acostumado a lidar com a pressão o tempo todo, mas agora eu me sinto como um garoto nervoso. _Eu ouvi a campainha tocar e os meninos voaram pelas escadas antes de eu alcançar a porta do meu escritório. Eu virei a esquina e lá estava ela, de pé no hall de entrada, como na primeira noite em que saímos para o nosso primeiro encontro não oficial.

"Oi." Eu disse meio sem jeito enquanto eu lhe dava um pequeno abraço. Aspirei seu perfume, meus sentidos foram invadidos com imagens de seus cabelos espalhados por todo o meu peito nu. Deixando para trás a saudade que se apoderou de mim, eu sorri para ela. Ela sorriu nervosamente por cima do ombro enquanto Seth começou a puxá-la para a sala.

"O Treinador vai pedir pizza! Que sabor você quer?" Eu olhei rapidamente para Bella para ver o que ela diria quando o seu sorriso vacilou.

"Seth, eu preciso ir. Eu apenas trouxe as suas coisas para passar a noite." Ela estendeu uma mochila pequena para ele, mas ele ignorou.

"Venha, mamãe, você pode ficar para comer pizza." Seth pediu. Bella balançou a cabeça e me atirou um olhar antes de olhar de volta para Seth.

"Querido, eu preciso ir. Buddy precisa ser alimentado e..."

Seth cortou-a rapidamente. "Você precisa vir e ver o novo animal de estimação do Tony."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para Tony e ele sorriu timidamente para mim antes de pegar a outra mão de Bella e arrastá-la para as escadas.

"Animal?" Eu perguntei enquanto estávamos todos caminhando em direção ao quarto de Tony. Esta era a primeira vez que eu tinha ouvido falar sobre qualquer criatura na minha casa.

"Hum... sim, ele é legal, papai, Seth e eu fizemos uma casa para ele, e ele não vai sair." Tony disse rapidamente enquanto ambos continuavam a voar escada acima. Bella se virou e seu sorriso quase me fez tropeçar.

"Agora é a sua vez de encontrar criaturas horripilantes debaixo da sua cama e em seus sapatos." Ela brincou. Eu ri discretamente com a facilidade com que nós caímos em uma conversa confortável.

Depois de passarmos os dez minutos seguintes aprendendo tudo sobre o que deveríamos saber sobre Johnny, o sapo, Bella tentou usar as suas desculpas para ir embora. Dessa vez foi Tony quem tentou impedi-la de sair e eu imediatamente peguei qual era o jogo deles.

"Espere!" Ele quase gritou quando ela foi para a porta do seu quarto. "Eu preciso te mostrar os meus troféus." Eu tinha que dar um crédito a eles por sua criatividade para mantê-la aqui. Tony poderia falar por horas sobre cada um dos seus troféus de baseball e todas as bolas de jogo que ele havia conseguido ao longo dos anos. Não me surpreenderia se ele desse a ela cada detalhe de cada jogo. Ela olhou desesperadamente para mim sobre o ombro, mas eu só encolhi os ombros. Eu a queria aqui tanto quanto os meninos e eu não estava disposto a dificultar as tentativas deles. Sentei-me na cama de Tony enquanto ele mostrava a ela cada um de seus troféus, despejando suas estatísticas para cada temporada e, ocasionalmente, contando sobre as jogadas especificas que ele tinha feito para ganhar as bolas do jogo. Bella ouviu pacientemente todas as histórias com interesse e ficou em silêncio até ele terminar de dizer as coisas.

Eu sorri apologeticamente para ela, mas ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça em divertimento. Enquanto nós descíamos a escada, ela inclinou a cabeça e cochichou em meu ouvido. Sua respiração quente bateu no meu pescoço e enviou um arrepio através do meu corpo.

"Você acha que eles poderiam ser mais óbvios?" Ela sussurrou com um pequeno suspiro. Eu balancei a cabeça e ri.

"Awww mamãe. Você não pode ficar para o jantar, ou talvez possamos assistir um filme, ou algo assim?" Seth choramingou em seu ultimo esforço para fazer sua mãe ficar.

"Se você quer tanto a minha companhia, meu caro rapaz, você sempre pode voltar pra casa comigo." Bella disse alegremente. Seth franziu o nariz enquanto eu e Bella ríamos.

"Não, obrigado, eu quero sair com o Tony." Ele disse cabisbaixo. Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha antes de lhe dizer adeus. Eu desci até o carro com ela e abri a porta para que ela entrasse.

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Eu disse quando ela olhou para mim.

"Tudo bem, eu deveria prever que isso aconteceria. Ele tem sido um pouco insistente sobre eu vir te ver." Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela olhou para o volante. O momento era desconfortável. Era óbvio que ela queria sair daqui, mas eu não podia fechar a porta e deixá-la ir. Eu queria que ela ficasse comigo mais do que os meninos queriam. Finalmente ela olhou para mim e um sorriso triste enfeitou os seus lábios.

"Boa noite, Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Boa noite, Bella." Eu sussurrei enquanto fechava a porta. Mais uma vez, o meu coração apertou ao ver o seu carro se afastar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella concordou em buscar Anthony enquanto Liz e eu íamos para a terapia naquela semana. Alice parecia esta envolvida com um grande evento em seu trabalho e não podia pegar as crianças no último dia de aula, então como Bella tinha a metade do dia livre, ela pegou os meninos enquanto eu levava Liz para o seu compromisso. Durante o último final de semana, Bella e eu tínhamos nos visto diversas vezes, sempre evitando qualquer tópico incômodo.

Todas as vezes em que eu a via era mais difícil deixá-la partir, mas eu mantinha dizendo a mim mesmo que nós precisávamos desse tempo afastados. A primeira fase do plano estava funcionando, então eu precisava ser paciente. Às vezes eu veria o lado provocador e brincalhão de Bella, mas depois ela voltava a ser educada e distante quando as coisas ficavam muito familiares. Eu desejei que eu pudesse ler a sua mente e descobrir o que ela estava pensando sobre mim e sobre a nossa situação. Eu tinha ficado fixado sobre as possibilidades de reconciliação durante toda semana, sabendo que isso ainda estava longe. Um profundo desejo de saber se ela ainda tinha algum sentimento por mim estava constantemente em meus pensamentos, mas eu nunca ultrapassaria a linha construída cuidadosamente entre nós para evitar momentos mais desconfortáveis.

Liz e eu chegamos ao escritório e fomos diretamente conduzidos aos nossos respectivos compromissos. Alec me cumprimentou como se fôssemos velhos amigos e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele. Ele abriu meus olhos para os danos que eu havia feito ao longo dos anos e eu não poderia culpá-lo por me mostrar isso.

"Então, Edward, você teve a oportunidade de pensar sobre algumas coisas que nós discutimos em nossa ultima sessão?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu tive e acho que eu agora estou entendendo melhor aonde você quer chegar."

"Excelente." Alec sorriu. Ele desabotoou as mangas de sua camisa e rolou até os cotovelos, o gesto me fez pensar em alguém pronto para sujar as mãos. Sem a sua sondagem, eu falei da minha experiência na praia. Senti as lágrimas pinicando em meus olhos enquanto eu falava a ele dos sentimentos que eu havia evitado por três anos e que, quando eu deixei tudo voltar a mim, doeu mais do que eu jamais havia imaginado. Ele acenou com a cabeça e ocasionalmente me fez perguntas, mas na maior parte do tempo ele me deixou falar. Havia um contraste gritante entre essa sessão e a nossa última.

Discutimos algumas formas de como eu poderia ter de volta o controle da minha casa. Ele mencionou que Liz precisava de limites. Que, em muitos casos, quando um dos pais morre, o sobrevivente é pressionado a ignorar o mau comportamento. Enquanto eu digeria suas palavras, eu percebi muitos incidentes, até mesmo antes de Bella aparecer, quando eu a deixei explodir e não a corrigi. Ele me deu algumas boas idéias, mas também me advertiu de que a mudança não seria fácil. Eu tive um pensamento fugaz de que era melhor que Bella não estivesse em torno de nós para não receber o peso da raiva de Liz quando eu começasse a mudar as coisas.

"Então, você teve encontros?" Alec perguntou.

"Uh...sim, por pouco tempo." Eu gaguejei. Eu não esperava que ele entrasse nessa linha de questionamentos, eu comecei a me sentir fechar. Eu não queria lidar com os sentimentos da perda de Bella em cima de tudo isso. Uma coisa era dizer internamente o que tinha acontecido, outra completamente diferente é dizer isso em voz alta.

"Como foi isso?" Ele não me deixaria fugir dessa questão e eu não sabia como eu me sentia sobre isso. Parte de mim queria lhe dizer tudo, mas a outra parte queria que a nossa sessão tivesse terminado. Eu olhei para o relógio e suspirei de alívio quando vi que o nosso tempo estava quase acabando.

"Acho que o nosso tempo acabou, Alec." Eu disse enquanto soltava um grande suspiro. Ele olhou para o relógio, confuso por um momento de como o tempo havia passado tão rápido.

"Eu acho que sim. Podemos continuar essa discussão na próxima semana." Ele se levantou e andou até mim para apertar a minha mão. Eu fiz o meu caminho pelo corredor para o escritório de Heidi e Liz saiu de lá com um grande sorriso no rosto. Em suas mãos havia uma grande cartolina com colagens de fotos de Tanya. Liz passou a semana toda debruçada sobre revistas e álbuns de fotos. Muitas vezes esta semana eu e Alice nos sentávamos com ela e passávamos pelas fotos e falávamos das histórias por trás delas. Isso se tornou um ritual de todas as noites antes de dormir. Anthony ocasionalmente se sentava conosco e ouvia atentamente, mas eu podia ver que ele não era tão entusiasmado como Liz.

Saímos do escritório e paramos na Carmel Creamery novamente para o nosso ritual semanal. Liz falava sem parar sobre o que ela e Heidi discutiram e como ela a ajudou a juntar as peças em seu cartaz. No perfeito jeito de Liz, ela pediu o sorvete de Cheesecake de Chocolate e eu me perguntei se isso era porque ela realmente gostava, ou se ela só queria estar mais perto de sua mãe. Nós conversamos sobre a escola e sobre os planos do casamento que ela estava "ajudando" Alice até entrarmos na garagem da casa de Bella.

"Você quer entrar comigo para pegar o Tony?" Eu perguntei. Ela olhou para mim e depois olhou para a casa antes de balançar a sua cabeça.

"Não, eu vou esperar no carro." Ela sussurrou. Suspirei e balancei a cabeça, não querendo forçá-la. Eu caminhei até a porta e bati suavemente.

A porta se abriu e Bella estava diante de mim linda e totalmente ruborizada. Ela tinha um sorriso nervoso no rosto e eu fiquei um pouco curioso.

"Edward." Ela disse, quase surpresa por eu estar aqui.

Eu dei a ela um olhar questionador. "Bella. Você está bem?"

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e então se virou para mim com um olhar de desculpas. O q_ue diabos estava acontecendo? _E então eu ouvi a voz dele.

"Bells, você não vai convidar o seu amigo para entrar?" Senti meus dedos apertarem e uma onde de possessividade me engolfar.

_Jake estava aqui._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Olá pessoas, é um prazer fazer parte do grupo de tradução dessa fic, sem falar que as minhas companheiras são show de bola, vocês não acham? _

_Uau, essa fic fica cada vez mais emocionante e mais crítica._

_A cada capítulo eu fico louca, desesperada e torcendo pra eles ficarem juntos. *equemnãotorce?* (risos)_

_Como será esse encontro entre Ed e Jake?_

_Bejus :**_

_**Lay**_


	34. 33 Os Ex s

**5Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Larissa Cantanhede**_

**Capítulo 33 – Os Ex´s**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Eu tinha um cronograma apertado para aquela tarde. Passei a manhã checando uma papelada e depois recebi um telefonema de Edward me perguntando se eu poderia pegar Seth e Anthony na escola. Eu concordei, mas eu faria isso correndo. Eu tinha que pegá-los e depois ir para o aeroporto pegar Jake, mas já que o seu vôo chegaria na mesma hora que os meninos sairiam da escola, ele teria que esperar até chegarmos lá. Eu ouvi uma batida na porta do meu escritório que me tirou da minha concentração.

"Ei, você aí. Como está indo com o tubarão soupfin*****?" Ângela perguntou. Deixei escapar um profundo suspiro e abaixei o artigo da Underwater Times em que eu estava trabalhando.

_*****__**Tubarão **__**s**__**oupfin**__: conhecido pelo corpo delgado e focinho longo, pela sua pequena segunda barbatana dorsal e o grande lobo na seção superior do seu rabo. Foto: http:/ www. montereybayaquarium. org/ storage/ animals/ 520x260/ SoupfinSharkx. Jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Eu não posso dizer se o tubarão banco matou pela caça, ou se foi intencional. Eu revisei as fitas, mas é muito difícil dizer. Se ela está começando a espreitando as outras espécies, então nós podemos deixá-la ir." Eu deixei um outro suspiro escapar. Ela só estava com a gente há 141 dias e havia tantas coisas para se aprender com ela. "Eu já posso ver as palavras de ódio se o PETA***** souber disso." Ângela acenou com a cabeça.

_*__**PETA**____(People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals)__: é uma organização não governamental fundada em 1980, já conta com mais de 2 milhões de membros e se dedica aos direitos dos animais._

"Por que você não está fazendo tudo isso no seu computador?" Ela perguntou, olhando para as minhas anotações e pilhas de papel espalhadas por toda a mesa. Eu gemi e chutei de leve o meu computador estúpido.

"Eu estava, e depois que eu tinha todas as estatísticas nele, essa coisa estúpida deixa de funcionar. Eu perdi tudo." Eu me lamentei.

"Você chamou o técnico de informática? Às vezes ele pode puxar as informações do disco rígido." Ela me ofereceu, com um sorriso apologético.

"Sim, eu vou fazer isso agora. Eu tenho que pegar o meu filho na escola e o seu pai no aeroporto ao meio-dia, então eu planejo cair fora mais cedo hoje. No sábado eu coloco tudo em dia."

Eu sabia que Ângela ficaria bem comigo saindo e, com Seth fora, os meus finais de semana seriam livres. Ângela e eu tínhamos desenvolvido uma relação de trabalho confortável e, embora eu fosse mais velha do que ela, nós éramos basicamente iguais. Conversamos rapidamente sobre o que precisava ser feito para garantir a segurança das outras espécies que ficavam no tanque exterior da baía do nosso hóspede predador e então ela voltou para o seu escritório. Peguei o telefone e disquei o numero do departamento de informática.

"Aqui é o Bem." Uma voz agradável flutuou pelo telefone.

"Um, Carl está disponível?" Eu perguntei, não sabendo quem esse Bem era.

"Não, ele está de férias." Ele disse suavemente.

"Ah, hum... ele normalmente me ajuda com problemas no meu computador."

"Bom, eu sou o novo técnico e tenho certeza que eu sou bem qualificado para lhe ajudar com o que você precisar." Ele disse, flertando. Eu sorri com o seu comentário, mas escolhi ignorá-lo.

"Isso seria ótimo. Quando você pode vir dar uma olhada no meu computador?"

"Espere um segundo, querida, eu ainda nem sei o seu nome e você já está marcando um encontro." Ele provocou.

"Bella Black." Eu disse, rindo do seu gracejo. Era óbvio que ele era um grande paquerador e provavelmente flertava com qualquer coisa em uma saia, portanto não me ofendi.

"Bem, linda, tenho alguns outros computadores para salvar antes de poder ir aí. Então, uma pequena coisa hiperativa no departamento de eventos precisa de mim para instalar algum software aproximadamente às duas horas, portanto, posso estar aí entre onze e uma." Ele ofereceu.

"Eu vou embora cedo, mas se eu não estiver aqui, você é mais do que bem-vindo a entrar no meu escritório e consertar esta coisa estúpida." Rosnei enquanto considerava dar outro chute no computador. Ele riu ligeiramente antes de perguntar onde ficava o meu escritório e algumas perguntas sobre o que aconteceu ao computador.

Desliguei e apressei-me pelo último esboço da edição do meu artigo antes de jogá-lo em uma gaveta para resolver amanhã quando eu viesse. Corri até a sala de Ângela enquanto eu ia embora.

"Ang, você se importa de manter um olho no rapaz da informática? Tenho de ir embora e ele provavelmente vem aqui dentro da próxima hora."

"Claro. Não planejei almoçar hoje, portanto estarei por aqui."

"Ótimo, eu agradeço. Realmente preciso das estatísticas se ele puder tirá-las do computador. Oh…e tome cuidado com ele." Eu disse com uma risada. Sua sobrancelha levantou e dispensei a sua pergunta. "Ele soa bastante legal, mas ele é um grande paquerador." Ela riu e acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo-me pelo aviso.

Corri ao meu carro e cheguei à escola bem quando as aulas tinham acabado. Anthony pulou para cima e para baixo quando ele percebeu que ia à nossa casa. Expliquei que tínhamos de buscar Jake no aeroporto e entusiasmo deles aumentou com a perspectiva de ver um avião pousando. Anthony agarrou a minha mão e sorriu para mim. Olhei dentro de seus olhos verdes brilhantes e senti que uma onda de tristeza me atingiu. Seus olhos e o cabelo bronze rebelde pareciam-se tanto com Edward que o meu coração fez uma guinada dolorosa. Repeli o sentimento e sorri de volta pra ele. Ele segurou a minha mão durante todo o caminho de volta ao carro enquanto Seth falava sem parar sobre ver o seu pai novamente.

Chegamos ao aeroporto para ver Jake em pé na calçada esperando por nós. Quando ele viu o meu carro, ele desencostou da parede e rapidamente caminhou, uma pequena bolsa de passar a noite na sua mão. Não pude evitar notar que ele parecia bem. Ele não mais sustentava o cabelo longo da sua cultura, mas, em vez disso, tinha uma versão mais curta do estilo de Edward, uma desordem não organizada. A sua camiseta de banda apertada aderia aos músculos definidos do seu peito e a sua calça jeans se pendurava perigosamente baixa nos seus quadris. Suspirei intimamente. Ele era definitivamente um homem bonito, e com o corte de cabelo, parecia que ele havia simplesmente saído de um photo shoot da Abercrombie & Fitch.

"Aquele é o seu pai?" Anthony perguntou com terror. Seth sorriu alegremente e acenou com a cabeça. "Ele é enorme." Ri com a sua observação enquanto Jake alcançava o carro. Ele sorriu de lado pra mim quando abriu a porta do carro.

"Senti sua falta também, Bells." Ele disse provocador, referindo-se ao meu olhar de ternura momentos atrás. Rolei meus olhos enquanto ele se debruçou e beijou o meu rosto. Ele virou no assento e Seth lançou-se por cima do banco e no seu colo.

"E aí, Buddy. Jake sussurrou enquanto beijava sua cabeça.

"Awww, papai! Buddy é o cachorro." Seth importunou. Anthony deu risadinhas do assento traseiro, o que fez Jake virar para trás e olhá-lo.

"Então, quem é esse?" Jake perguntou a Seth.

"Este é o meu melhor amigo, Tony." Seth apresentou. Jake olhou pra mim durante um breve momento antes de virar de volta para Anthony.

"Então você é o infame Tony que Seth sempre fala. Ele diz que você é o melhor jogador de baseball que ele conhece." Jake disse. Olhei no meu espelho retrovisor e vi Anthony radiante com orgulho enquanto Seth voltava ao seu assento e íamos para casa.

"Seu pai é o treinador, não é?" Disparei uma olhada para Jake e avisei-o com os meus olhos para deixá-lo em paz. Ele levantou os ombros indiferentemente enquanto Anthony falava sobre o seu pai. Encolhi-me ocasionalmente quando Tony dizia algo que ligava Edward a mim, mas Jake somente sentou lá como se Tony falasse a coisa mais interessante que ele já tinha ouvido.

"Hmmm, bem não posso esperar para conhecer este _fantástico_ treinador." Jake disse. Se eu não o conhecesse bem, teria perdido o sarcasmo. Felizmente, os meninos pareceram não notar a sua observação. Anthony e Seth falaram o caminho inteiro para casa sobre o que eles fariam durante as próximas seis semanas enquanto Seth estivesse longe e, enquanto eu escutava, peguei-me imaginando o que Edward faria. Tony falou sobre surfe e navegação enquanto Seth escutava com um sorriso triste no seu rosto. Percebi que uma vez que Seth estivesse em Washington, eu não teria uma razão para ver Edward. Este pensamento fez meu estômago revirar.

"Bells?" Meus olhos voltaram-se para Jake e ele tinha um olhar questionador no seu rosto. "Você estava na Terra do Nunca. Não é bom quando você está dirigindo." Olhei de volta para a estrada e livrei-me dos pensamentos deprimentes em que a minha mente viajava.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei.

"Então... jantar?" Ele perguntou. Olhei-o confusa enquanto estacionava na minha garagem. "Vou levar você e Seth para jantar, é o mínimo que posso fazer por me oferecer um lugar para ficar."

"Você não tem de fazer isto."

"Eu quero fazer." Ele respondeu. "Eu estava pensando que poderíamos ir àquele restaurante no Lover's Point que fomos depois da sua formatura. The Tinnery, ou algo assim." Acenei com cabeça, lembrando da vez em que o meu pai nos levou pra sair depois da minha formatura.

"Na verdade, ele chama-se Latitude agora." Eu disse gesticulando.

"Você se lembra do que fizemos depois do jantar?" Ele perguntou, suas sobrancelhas subindo e descendo. Eu queria dar um tapa nele só por até mesmo trazer à tona aquela vez que eu tinha cedido as suas tendências de voyeurismo. Ele tinha me convencido que não seríamos vistos enquanto ele me levava até a praia isolada, onde fizemos amor depois que meu pai voltou para o seu hotel. Olhei pra ele e logo abri a porta do meu carro e pulei pra fora. Bati a porta com um pouco mais força do que necessário enquanto andava com determinação em direção à casa. Sua risada chegou até mim enquanto eu entrava e os meninos disparavam para além de mim em uma corrida de morte até o quarto de Seth.

Entrei na cozinha e comecei a limpar a desordem da manhã quando os braços de Jake enrolaram-se em volta da minha cintura e a sua cabeça deitou no meu ombro.

"Desculpe, Bells." Ele sussurrou na minha orelha. Pude sentir o cheiro almiscarado de ar livre que costumava me fazer sentir viva, mas agora eu não senti nada. Minha memória estava tomada por imagens e pelo cheiro de Edward. Jake não podia fazer nada em relação a isto. "Eu só senti falta de ver você corar. Não esperava que você ficasse enfurecida." Encolhi os ombros e saí dos seus braços e comecei a pôr os pratos no escorredor. Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer e não ia funcionar.

"Eu não sou mais a garota ingênua que eu era quando estávamos juntos. Você ensinou-me que a vida é imprevisível e que não posso confiar nas palavras que saem das bocas das pessoas." Eu cuspi. Eu sentia-me como uma irritante encrenqueira quando estava com ele e odiava isso. Eu tinha superado a sua traição, mas ainda não conseguia segurar a minha língua e sentar-me enquanto ele tentava jogar chame para voltar à minha vida. Eu disse-me repetidas vezes que eu seria civilizada por causa de Seth, mas no momento eu não queria nada mais além de dar um tapa nele e mandá-lo a um hotel.

"Bells, docinho." Encarei-o.

"Você não ganhou o direito de me chamar de docinho novamente." Borbulhei.

"O quê? E esse Edward ganhou?" Ele acusou. "Onde ele está? Seth fez parecer como se você não o estivesse vendo mais."

"Não é da sua conta. Você perdeu qualquer direito de saber o que está acontecendo na minha vida no momento que você escolheu a sua amiga sórdida em vez da sua família." Eu rosnei. Ele olhou-me como se eu o tivesse esbofeteado, mas não me importei. Eu tinha ficado quieta e não tinha dito nada quando suas decisões rasgaram a nossa família. Eu impedi todo o mundo de saber a profundidade da sua traição e tinha até mentido só para impedir o conselho de fazer alguma coisa contra ele. Tudo que eu queria era sair de lá e fazer uma nova vida para mim e Seth sem o seu controle e comportamento manipulador.

"Está não é a conversa que eu queria ter com você." Ele sussurrou.

"Nunca é." Eu repliquei. Ele deixou sair um longo suspiro enquanto nos encarávamos. Ele andou para mais perto de mim e colocou as duas mãos nos meus ombros. Fiquei parada enquanto observava várias emoções passaram pelo seu rosto. Por um momento ele pareceu zangado, como se ele quisesse tê-lo fora comigo um pouco mais, mas então ele pareceu triste e abatido. O meu amigo estava abaixo da superfície em algum lugar, mas eu não sabia se tinha a energia de passar através da estranheza de um ex-marido para chegar até ele.

"Isabella," ele sussurrou e repentinamente fiquei apreensiva no seu uso do meu nome inteiro. "Não há nenhum modo fácil de dizer isto." Ele sussurrou. Realizei que eu segurava minha respiração e deixei-a sair em um suspiro longo. "Sinto falta de você e Seth. Quero que vocês voltem. Direi para Leah partir se eu puder simplesmente ter a minha família de volta."

Vi tudo vermelho.

"Então deixe-me entender isso corretamente. Você a tem vivendo na minha casa, mas você está disposto a colocá-la pra fora se eu aceitar voltar." Ri em voz alta, mas o som foi tudo menos divertido. "Você nem sequer a deixou antes de me pedir para voltar pra casa. O que diabos é o problema com você, Jake? Você não pode ficar sozinho nem por um único momento?" Empurrei-o para longe de mim e fui pra trás contra o balcão. "Você tem as sua prioridades completamente confusas."

Virei ao contrário e comecei a ir para a sala de estar, querendo evitar o idiota com que eu tinha me casado. Senti seus dedos em volta do meu braço enquanto ele me girava em volta. O meu peito bateu no seu com barulho enquanto a sua mão enrolou no meu cabelo. Não tive tempo para reagir quando os seus lábios caíram sobre os meus. Empurrei os seus ombros, mas ele me agarrou mais apertado, completamente esquecido da luta que eu levantava. Quando não pude afastá-lo, fiquei rígida. Eu teria caído no chão se ele não tivesse me segurado tão apertado. Depois de um momento o seu aperto diminuiu e os seus lábios ficaram mais suaves contra os meus. Eu tinha os meus lábios justamente fechados, esperando que ele percebesse que eu não respondia. Ele se afastou e olhou para o meu rosto enquanto eu olhava de volta pra ele.

"Mamãe? Papai?" Arfei e empurrei Jake para trás enquanto nós nos viramos para encontrar Anthony e Seth em pé na entrada. Seth tinha um sorriso incerto no seu rosto, mas quando olhei para Anthony o meu coração quebrou. Ele parecia como se alguém tivesse dado um pontapé no seu cachorro. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ele rapidamente afastou-as para longe. Eu quis ir até ele e descobrir por que ele estava tão triste, mas então me toquei que ele provavelmente não deixou de ter esperança que Edward e eu voltaríamos a ficar juntos. Ver as mãos sujas de Jake em mim provavelmente acabou com alguma e toda a esperança disso alguma vez acontecer. Passei por Jake e fui aos meninos, me ajoelhando em frente a eles.

"Por que não levamos Buddy à praia?" Perguntei.

"Sim!" Seth gritou, lançando o seu punho no ar. "Vou pegar a coleira dele." Seth lançou-se para além de mim e olhei para Anthony enquanto ele sorriu tristemente de volta para mim e seguiu Seth porta afora.

"Escute, Bells. Eu-" Jake começou. Levantei a minha mão, interrompendo-o.

"Estou indo passar as próximas horas com o meu filho antes que ele tenho ido por seis semanas. Quando voltar, espero que você tenha enviado o idiota do ex-marido para outro lugar. Se o pai razoável do meu filho decidir voltar, então ele pode ficar." Virei e peguei as minhas chaves do carro e a bolsa enquanto encontrei os meninos do lado de fora.

Buddy, Seth, Tony e eu subimos no meu carro e dirigi em direção à praia. Eu queria gritar e declamar e arrancar o meu cabelo por causa do homem estúpido na minha casa. _Ele me queria de volta_? _Claro que ele queria_. Tive uns momentos passageiros pensando em ligar para Leah e contar a ela o que Jake acabou de dizer. O meu lado vingativo queria que ela sentisse tanta dor como ela me fez sentir há tantos meses. Em vez disso, concentrei-me em me acalmar. Olhei no espelho retrovisor e peguei Tony olhando pra mim. Ele parecia devastado e eu quis voltar e machucar Jake por colocar esse olhar no rosto dele.

"Você está bem, Artilheiro?" Perguntei. Ele acenou com cabeça ligeiramente e logo olhou para baixo para o seu colo. Eu teria de falar com ele. Perguntei-me o quanto Edward o tinha deixado à par da nossa situação. Já que eu não sabia, decidi manter a conversa tão vaga quanto possível. Chegamos à praia e Seth pulou para fora com Buddy e a sua coleira e arrancou praia abaixo. Anthony ficou para trás comigo enquanto andamos silenciosamente atrás de Seth.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Perguntei quando o silêncio tinha continuado por muito tempo. Ele encolheu os seus pequenos ombros e manteve a sua cabeça abaixada. Suspirei e esperei por ele para estabelecer o passo da conversa. Depois de alguns minutos ele se abriu.

"Não me lembro da minha mãe." Ele disse calmamente. "Vejo-a em fotos e nos vídeos que temos em casa, mas ela não parece a minha mãe."

"Você falou com o seu pai sobre isto?"

"Uma vez, mas ele não gosta de falar sobre ela." Ele disse desanimadamente.

"Só porque você tem um momento difícil lembrando-se dela não significa que ela não o amava muito." Comecei. "Tudo bem esquecer. Você era tão pequeno quando ela morreu que isso aconteceria."

"Eu sei. Eu só quero uma mãe como você." Ele sussurrou. "Seria realmente legal ter Seth como irmão, mas o que eu realmente quero é que você seja a minha mãe." O meu coração quebrou um pouco mais enquanto este menino doce me contava sobre o seu desejo de ter uma mãe.

Eu estava tão espantada pela sua honestidade que dei tudo de mim para manter as minhas pernas andando pela praia. _O que eu deveria dizer com relação a isto?_ Eu o amava quase tanto como amava Seth e matava-me ouvi-lo desejar algo que nunca viria. Parei e fiquei de joelhos em frente a ele, puxando-o em um abraço.

"Anthony, amo você como se fosse meu filho e embora eu não possa ser sua mãe, quero que você saiba que o amo e estou aqui para você a qualquer hora que você precisar de mim." Senti as minhas lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos e rezei que elas ficassem lá até que eu pudesse fazê-lo entender como eu me sentia. Os seus pequenos braços apertaram-se em volta do meu pescoço e ouvi um soluço suave.

"Eu amo você, Bella. Só quero que todos nós sejamos uma família. Quero que Liz goste de você e Seth e quero que o meu papai tenha alguém que o faça feliz." Ele afastou-se e olhou-me. As lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e o seu lábio tremeu enquanto ele continuava dizendo como se sentia.

"Papai não está feliz. Ele passa todo o seu tempo comigo e Liz, mas ele não sorri como ele fazia quando você estava lá. Não acho que o ouvi rir nem uma vez desde que ele nos disse que você não era mais a sua namorada. Sinto falta do meu pai feliz." A dor na sua voz puxou as lágrimas que eu tinha estado lutando dos meus olhos. Eu sabia que isto seria difícil tanto para Edward como para mim, mas odiei ouvir que ele estava tão miserável. Deve ter sido ruim se Tony tinha notado.

"Sinto muito, querido." Sussurrei, não sabendo o que podia fazer para fazer as coisas melhorarem. Peguei-o nos meus braços e descemos para a praia com ele no meu colo. Nos sentamos lá até que Seth voltasse com Buddy, ensopado de água e excitado da sua corrida. Ele sentou-se e estendeu a mão para esfregar as costas de Anthony e logo olhou para mim com olhos tristes. Percebi que ele sabia o que havia de errado com Tony porque ele não perguntou o que estava errado, mas, em vez disso, continuou acalmando-o. Imaginei brevemente o quanto eles falaram sobre a minha relação com Edward.

Finalmente, nos levantamos e fizemos o nosso caminho de volta ao carro. Percebi que Edward estaria provavelmente logo em casa para buscar Tony e eu não queria lidar com o que poderia acontecer se não estivesse lá para interferir com Jake. Quando voltamos para casa deixei sair um suspiro de alívio que Edward não estivesse lá ainda. Jake estava sentado no sofá enquanto passava os canais na televisão.

"Por que você não tem TV a cabo?" Ele rosnou e senti que o aborrecimento acumulava-se novamente. Os meninos foram para o quarto de Seth antes que eu virasse para responder à pergunta de Jake.

"Vamos ver. Que tal você acrescentar outros cinqüenta dólares à pensão e vou adquirir a TV a cabo." Eu disse falsamente.

"Desculpe, Bells. Não quis dizer nada com aquele comentário. Você simplesmente interpreta tudo que eu digo de maneira errada. Não podemos voltar ao divertimento que tínhamos antes de nos casarmos?" Ele sorriu o seu sorriso encantador e eu disse a mim mesma que seria melhor não brigar com ele durante as próximas doze horas que ele estaria aqui.

"Sim, sinto muito. Eu não deveria ser tão rude." Pedi desculpa.

"Tudo bem." Ele acariciou o assento ao lado dele no sofá, mas sacudi a minha cabeça.

"Tenho de fazer a mala de viagem de Set." Eu disse. Ele bufou e acenou com cabeça, então fui ao quarto de Seth e encontrei os meninos olhando para a jaula de réptil de Seth.

"Mãe, se o treinador disser que sim, Tony vai levar os meus animais para casa." Fiz uma silenciosa dança feliz que não teria de manter seus animais vivos enquanto ele estivesse fora.

"Isto parece uma grande idéia." Sorri. Anthony balançou a sua cabeça enquanto Seth dizia-lhe tudo que ele tinha de fazer para cuidar do seu sortimento de criaturas.

Agarrei a mala de viagem do topo do armário e comecei a arrumar tudo que Seth precisaria para a sua estadia com o seu pai. Ouvi uma batida na porta da frente e deixei a roupa de Seth na mala de viagem. Lancei-me para fora do quarto antes que Jake pudesse abrir a porta, só no caso de ser Edward.

Alcancei a sala de estar bem na hora que Jake se levantou e apontei de volta para o sofá, silenciosamente dizendo para ele se sentar. Dei-lhe uma olhada passageira para se comportar, o que ele respondeu se encolhendo, antes de abrir a porta. Cada vez que eu via Edward, sentia o meu coração parar para depois acelerar e a minha respiração ficar errática. Provavelmente não ajudou que eu tivesse acabado de correr pela casa, mas não pude reter a minha respiração enquanto ele estava diante de mim em um par de calças desbotadas e uma camisa de botão verde.

"Edward." Eu disse sem fôlego. Ele levantou a sua testa pra mim interrogativamente.

"Bella. Você está bem?"

Dei uma olhada por cima do meu ombro para Jake e ele sorria de modo afetado para mim. Eu sabia que ele não faria isto fácil e jurei que eu o faria pagar se ele fosse grosseiro com Edward. Olhei para ele durante um segundo e logo voltei para Edward com um olhar de desculpas. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha boca, Jake fez a sua presença ser notada.

"Bells, você não vai convidar o seu amigo para entrar?" Arregalei os olhos para Edward enquanto o seu rosto ficava tenso e os seus dedos fecharam firmemente em um punho. Lembrei-me da manhã quando Jake tinha testado a paciência de Edward pelo telefone e gemi interiormente. _Isto não pode acontecer agora._

Abri mais a porta e dei passagem para Edward entrar. Ele passou pela porta e observei enquanto ele forçava os seus dedos a abrirem. Lancei os olhos para Jake e ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso no seu rosto quando ele olhou de Edward para mim.

'"Edward, este é Jake. Jake, Edward." Apresentei. Jake levantou-se e andou até Edward com a mão estendida. Durante um momento, pensei que Edward não pegaria a sua mão, mas então ele estendeu-a para pegar e agarrou-a firmemente. A mão de Jake ficou parcialmente branca enquanto ele agarrava a de Edward no que assumi ser um aperto de morte. Rolei meus olhos com a exposição de superioridade de macho deles.

Eles soltaram o aperto e Jake dobrou os seus dedos ligeiramente antes de se deixar cair de volta no sofá. Edward virou-se para mim e os seus olhos suavizaram.

"Tony está pronto para ir?" Era óbvio que ele somente queria pegar o seu filho e ir embora. Isso doeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse ter dito. Acenei com a cabeça e andei em direção ao quarto dos meninos. Eu não queria deixar Edward e Jake sozinhos, portanto virei e gritei para deixar Anthony saber que o seu pai estava aqui. Seth e Anthony vieram correndo pela sala com a jaula de réptil à tiracolo.

"Parece que você vai ser babá enquanto Seth estiver em Washington." Eu disse, com uma pequena careta. Ele riu ligeiramente e me peguei sorrindo.

"Você é a mais nauseante bióloga marinha que já encontrei." Ele provocou. Dei-lhe um pequeno empurrão e ele agarrou a minha cintura para estabilizar-se.

"Eu só não gosto de cobras. Com as rãs e os lagartos eu posso lidar, embora eu os prefira na selva e não na minha casa." Defendi-me. Seus dedos demoraram-se na minha cintura e ele deu-me um pequeno aperto antes de me soltar. Eu imediatamente senti falta do calor das suas mãos em mim e dei um pequeno suspiro derrotado. Era sempre tão difícil estar em volta dele e não querer que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram. Assim que Seth tivesse ido, ele não teria nenhuma razão para vir, o que quebrava o meu coração em pequenas partes.

"Treinador? Você já conheceu o meu pai?" Seth perguntou. Tive de dar crédito a Edward quando ele sorriu para Seth e bagunçou o seu cabelo.

"Claro que sim, Tempestade." Edward disse calmamente. "Divirta-se em Washington e nos veremos quando você voltar."

"Então Edward, o que você faz?" Edward ficou furioso ao ser interrogado por Jake, mas então um sorriso presunçoso adornou os seus lábios perfeitamente esculpidos.

"Sou cirurgião." Ele disse convencidamente. Internamente rolei meus olhos, imaginando se isto viraria um _'o meu é maior do que o seu'_. Jake acenou com a cabeça em sua avaliação e pensei que talvez isto pudesse ser uma conversa civilizada.

"O que você faz?" Edward perguntou. Olhei para Seth e Tony, que escutavam atentamente a conversa.

"Sou mecânico." Jake disse, com um sentimento de orgulho. Eu olhei para Edward e quis esbofetear-lhe por ser tão presunçoso. Ele nunca tinha me dado nenhuma indicação de ser esnobe, mas, naquele momento, pude dizer que ele pensava que ele era melhor do que Jake por causa da sua ocupação.

"Então, você gostaria de se juntar a nós para o jantar?" Jake perguntou e eu quis sacudir a minha cabeça e dizer não. Eu não acho que poderia agüentar algumas horas da tensão como a que estava atualmente na sala. Edward sacudiu a sua cabeça antes de responder.

"Não, obrigado. Estou certo de que temos idéias diferentes sobre o que faria uma refeição boa." Olhei para Edward com aborrecimento enquanto ele cavava o seu buraco mais profundo. Ele voltou a sua atenção de volta para mim e uma olhada para a minha atitude disse-lhe que ele tinha feito besteira. O sorriso pretensioso desapareceu do seu rosto enquanto ele olhava de volta para Jake. Lancei os olhos ao meu ex-marido e era ele quem tinha o sorriso presunçoso agora. Rosnei em voz alta e joguei as minhas mãos para cima.

"Vou trocar de roupa para o jantar. Quando vocês dois terminarem com o seu concurso irritante, avisem-me." Virei e saí enraivecida da sala. Seth e Anthony olharam-me como se eu tivesse perdido a minha sanidade, mas o olhar deles só me irritou mais.

"Testosterona estúpida demais nesta sala," e "o que vocês estão ensinando aos seus meninos," rosnou para fora da minha boca enquanto abandonava todos eles chocados na sala de estar. _Deixe-os rasgar um a outro. Não me preocupo mais._

Tranquei-me no meu quarto e agradecidamente não ouvi nenhum estrondo barulhento, ou gritos, então concluí que Edward tinha ido embora com Tony. Soquei o meu travesseiro, zangada que eu não tivesse dado adeus a Tony antes que eles fossem embora. Discuti se falaria ou não com Edward sobre o que Tony e eu tínhamos conversado na praia, mas então decidi que isso provavelmente não seria uma boa coisa a dizer. _"Ei, seu filho quer que eu seja a mãe dele."_

Em vez disso, eu teria de falar somente sutilmente com ele ou Alice sobre assegurar que Tony fizesse alguma terapia. Ele era um pequeno menino muito bem equilibrado, mas era óbvio que ele se sentia mal por não se lembrar da sua mãe e provavelmente um pouco de culpa por querer substituí-la. Suspirei e comecei a me preparar para o jantar, decidindo por um par de calças pretas e um suéter leve vermelho que tinha um decote tão profundo que tive de pôr um top preto por baixo. Depois de aproximadamente meia hora houve uma pancada leve na porta do meu quarto. Terminei de colocar as argolas de prata nas minhas orelhas enquanto alcançava a porta.

Jake estava na entrada parecendo muito bonito na sua calça cáqui e camisa azul. Não pude evitar notar a diferença entre ele e Edward. Onde Edward era imponente e elegante, Jake tinha as suas mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e botões demais desabotoados na sua camisa. O efeito pingava sexo, onde Edward era mais sutil na sua apelação. Lembrei-me quando Jake tinha deixado eu e Seth naquela primeira noite em Carmel e ele tinha feito a proposta de mais uma rapidinha antes que ele partisse. Na hora, eu tinha considerado porque nos conhecíamos e realmente não pensei que algo melhor apareceria. Agora, olhando-o em toda a sua apelação sexual, não tive nenhum pensamento sobre arranhar essa pele novamente.

"Você está pronta para ir?" Ele perguntou. Acenei com cabeça e quando andei pra fora do meu quarto, Seth estava vestido em um par de calças pretas com uma camisa de botão e mangas curtas branca e uma gravata. O seu cabelo estava penteado e as suas mãos estavam escondidas atrás das suas costas. Dei-lhe o olhar de "o que você fez?" e o seu rosto se iluminou com um grande sorriso do gato Cheshire*****. Ele lentamente trouxe as suas mãos das suas costas e ele apertava um sortimento de flores que reconheci do jardim de Jan. Lutei contra o sorriso durante um minuto. Em qualquer outra situação, eu o teria repreendido por entrar no jardim dela, mas o modo que ele sorriu pra mim inocentemente fez o meu coração derreter.

_*__Cheshire__: o gato do desenho Alice no País das Maravilhas._

"Essas são para você, mamãe. Jan disse que eu podia escolher as melhores." Ele disse orgulhosamente. Senti-me aliviada que ele tinha pedido permissão antes de pegar e deixei o sorriso tomar conta do meu rosto.

"Elas são lindas, obrigada." Sussurrei enquanto me inclinava e as pegava da sua mão. Inclinei-me e suavemente beijei seu rosto antes de olhá-lo ruborizar em dez tons de vermelho. Jake riu e bagunçou seu cabelo antes de manter o seu braço estendido para eu o tomar. Olhei ceticamente para ele para qualquer motivo alternativo, mas não vi nenhum, então peguei-o.

"Você parece ótima, Bells." Ele sussurrou na minha orelha enquanto me ajudava a entrar no lado do motorista.

"Obrigada." Respondi. Eu sempre me sentia desconfortável aceitando elogios, mas eu sabia que era melhor só aceitá-los e logo as coisas iriam para longe do embaraço.

Passamos uma noite maravilhosa juntos e Jake guardou os seus comentários irritantes para ele. Sempre que Seth citava Edward ou Anthony, Jake acenava com a cabeça educadamente, mas não alimentaria o assunto, fazendo-me sentir uma falsa sensação de segurança. Por que me tirava do sério quando ele poderia esperar até amanhã e perguntar a Seth ininterruptamente sobre mim? Tentei realmente muito não me preocupar com coisas que eu não tinha nenhum controle e aproveitar o resto de jantar.

Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, Seth tinha adormecido no banco de trás do carro. Jake suavemente levantou-o e transportou-o ao seu quarto. Puxei os seus sapatos e meias enquanto Jake tirava o seu pijama da gaveta. Despi-o completamente de sua roupa e tive-o vestido e pronto para dormir com alguns minutos. Ele nunca acordou, durante todo o meu 'puxar e colocar'. Depois que ele estava pregado na cama, Jake estendeu a sua mão para me ajudar a levantar do chão, mas sacudi a cabeça.

"Vá dormir. Há um saco de dormir no armário do corredor. Só quero ficar aqui um pouco mais." Sussurrei. Jake deu-me um sorriso triste, mas então acenou com a cabeça e deixou-me em paz com o meu bebê.

Tirei o seu cabelo da sua testa e beijei-o suavemente. Eu sentiria falta desse pequeno menino danado que fazia a minha vida tão cheia de guinadas inesperadas e divertimento. Continuei acariciando o seu cabelo, apoiando a minha cabeça na cama e olhando-o dormir. Em algum momento na noite senti um par de braços fortes me levantando e me deitando em uma cama. Abri os meus olhos para ver Jake por cima de mim, um sorriso apologético no seu rosto.

"Vá dormir." Ele sussurrou. Acenei com cabeça e olhei para baixo para o pequeno menino que eu amava tanto. Ele tinha se enrolado no meu lado e estava prensado contra o meu peito, completamente ignorante da angústia que eu atravessaria quando ele tivesse ido por tanto tempo. Puxei-o para mais perto e enterrei o meu rosto no seu cabelo, repelindo as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair. Como eu passaria por seis longas semanas sozinha? _Sem Seth __**e**__ sem Edward?_

**Nota da Tradutora: **

_Não sei vocês, mas eu tô bem feliz que o Jake já vai embora hahahahahaha e acho que a Bella também, né? Porque essa disputa de egos foi pra irritar._

_Ainda bem que vocês estão gostando._

_Beijos,_

_**L.**_


	35. 34 Progresso

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Beka Assis**_

**Capítulo 34 – Progresso**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Depois de Bella sair correndo da sala, olhei para Jake descansando confortavelmente em seu sofá como se pertencesse ali. Cada músculo do meu corpo gritou para tirá-lo do seu assento e empurrá-lo para fora da porta. Eu não queria deixá-la com ele por dez segundos, deixá-la sozinha durante a noite toda. Olhei para ele por mais um momento antes de dizer a Anthony para ir para o carro.

Tony acenou e deu a Seth um abraço de um braço, a jaula do réptil na outra mão, antes de acenar para Jake e sair da sala. Eu pensei em ir até Bella e pedir desculpas por meus comentários rudes, mas decidi que seria melhor apenas deixar ir. Eu me despedi de Seth, então ele voltou para seu quarto e depois fui para a porta, apenas querendo fugir antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa que ele poderia usar contra mim.

"Edward?" A voz de Jake era suave e tinha uma pitada de relutância. Trinquei os dentes e debati se deveria ou não queria falar com ele. Virei-me um pouco, mas olhei por cima de sua cabeça e para fora da janela.

"Eu sei que você provavelmente não quer ouvir isso, mas obrigado." Ele disse. Meus olhos se prenderam em seu rosto para ver que tipo de jogo ele estava jogando. Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição com um pequeno sorriso. "Sério, cara. Obrigado por ensinar Seth a jogar bola. Posso dizer que ele realmente gosta do que faz e que, já que eu não estava por perto, foi bom ver que alguém teve interesse em ensiná-lo." Concordei secamente, não realmente certo em como tomar o seu elogio. Acho que não era muito uma ameaça, uma vez que Bella e eu já não estávamos juntos.

"Seth é ótimo. Não foi uma tarefa difícil ensiná-lo." Eu disse secamente.

"Bem, obrigado de qualquer maneira." Ele disse. Concordei novamente e fiz meu caminho até o carro. Quando chegamos em casa, Tony e Liz correram para a casa, deixando-me para contemplar a bagunça total que eu tinha feito na casa de Bella. Debrucei minha testa no volante e respirei fundo. Agi como um completo idiota. Eu nunca me senti mais superior do que no momento em que Jake perguntou minha profissão. Eu gostava de pensar que eu era um pouco humilde em ser médico, mas foi tão bom esfregar no nariz dele o fato de que eu provavelmente ganho quatro vezes o que ele ganha em um ano. Então ele teve que ser legal. Eu rosnei alto e bati a cabeça no volante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tinha sido longas duas semanas. Eu não tinha visto, ou falado com Bella desde que ela saiu da sala quando Jake estava na cidade. Toda vez que eu ia pegar o telefone para ligar para ela, eu não podia completar a ligação. Seth tinha viajado e não havia nenhuma desculpa mais para apenas ligar aleatoriamente. Entrei em casa após um longo dia e ouvi uma discussão acontecendo lá em cima entre Tony e Liz. Escutei por um momento para ver se eles resolveriam, ou se eu precisaria intervir.

"É tudo culpa sua!" Anthony gritou. Revirei os olhos para a dramaticidade.

"Não é não. Papai disse que ela foi embora por conta própria." Liz soluçou.

"Ela foi embora porque você disse a ela pra ir. Eu quero Bella aqui e você a fez ir embora." Minha mente registrou o veneno que eu podia ouvir na voz de Tony. Ele raramente ficava irritado, mas quando o fazia, era geralmente por um bom motivo.

"Eu não fiz!" Eu pude ouvir as lágrimas na voz de Liz quando passei por Alice, que tinha saído de seu quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu fiz meu caminho pelas escadas para encontrar Anthony e Liz na porta do quarto dela.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei. Eu queria uma explicação antes que eu tomasse uma conclusão errada. Anthony abaixou sua cabeça e olhou para seus sapatos. Liz continuou a chorar, então eu andei até ela e envolvi um braço em torno de seu ombro. Ela escondeu o rosto em minha camisa e não parava de chorar. Olhei para Anthony e repeti a pergunta.

"Eu quero que Bella venha e fique com a gente, mas Liz foi tão má para ela que ela não vai voltar." Ele afirmou. Eu balancei a cabeça e dei a ele um olhar decepcionado.

"Anthony, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Vá para o seu quarto e eu estarei lá em um minuto." Eu sussurrei. Ele virou-se rapidamente e entrou em seu quarto. Eu levei Liz em seu quarto e sentei-me em sua cama, puxando-a para o meu colo.

"Querida, por favor, pare de chorar." Eu a acalmei. "Tony está apenas chateado por Seth ter viajado. Tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer o que disse".

"Sim, ele quis. Eu disse aquilo tudo a Bella e agora você está triste porque ela não é mais a sua namorada." _Crianças são tão perceptivas. _Mesmo com tudo o que eu disse e expliquei sobre as razões da nossa separação, eles ainda colocavam dois e dois juntos.

"Elizabeth, olhe para mim." Eu disse enquanto inclinava seu queixo para que ela olhasse nos meus olhos. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas quando ela encontrou o meu olhar. "Bella e eu precisávamos de um tempo afastados. Não foi por causa de você, ou qualquer coisa que você fez. Às vezes, quando você é um adulto, você tem que tomar decisões que são difíceis de fazer. Às vezes você tem que fazer coisas que você não quer fazer." Ela balançou a cabeça até que soltei seu queixo e então ela enterrou seu rosto de volta no meu peito.

"Tony está certo. É tudo culpa minha. Eu não quero que você fique triste, papai. Prometo que vou ser mais agradável com ela." _Eu era realmente tão transparente? _Eu me sentia terrível sobre Bella ter ido embora, mas eu estava tentando fazer o melhor numa situação terrível. Eu não havia percebido que meus filhos poderiam ver através da minha artimanha.

"Seth foi para Washington, então não estaremos vendo muito Bella por algum tempo." Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de olhar para mim.

"Eu vou tentar mais, papai." Ela parecia tão crescida com essas palavras simples e eu esperava que talvez ela estivesse começando a chegar perto. Talvez não seria por muito tempo antes que eu pudesse tentar convencer Bella que ela precisava voltar. Eu beijei a testa de Liz e deixei-a contemplando sua promessa.

Quando cheguei ao quarto de Tony, eu pude ouvi-lo chorando do outro lado. Empurrei abrindo a porta e ele estava enrolado em sua cama, de costas para mim. Entrei e sentei em sua cama, esfregando suavemente suas costas. Eu queria repreendê-lo por magoar sua irmã, mas eu sabia que ele só falou a verdade, por isso seria impossível discursar sobre essa parte da conversa.

"Eu sinto falta de Bella e Seth." Eu ouvi o sussurro suave de Tony entre soluços.

"Eu sei, Artilheiro. Eu também." Eu disse calmamente. Ele se virou e olhou para mim.

"Então, vá buscá-la." Ele afirmou. Se as coisas simplesmente fossem assim tão simples. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu não posso".

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou. Eu suspirei com sua pergunta direta.

"Eu apenas não posso." Esperei pôr fim a esta linha de questionamento.

"Mas eu quero que ela seja a minha mãe." Ele sussurrou, chocando-me com suas palavras. "Ela disse que me amava e eu a amo e ela precisa estar aqui conosco. Seth disse que ela está triste o tempo todo, assim como você. Você não estava triste quando ela estava aqui. Agora que Seth se foi, quem ela tem para lhe fazer companhia?"

"Eu não sei".

"Papai, por favor. Eu quero Bella." Seu pedido quebrou meu coração. Ele estava sofrendo muito mais do que eu tinha percebido. Senti-me como o pior pai do planeta. Ele provavelmente deveria estar na terapia junto com Liz e eu tinha esquecido que ele precisava de alguma ajuda porque ele não mostrava nenhum sinal exterior de atuação. Puxei-o para um abraço e embalei-o para trás e para frente.

"Eu sei, Tony." Eu queria dizer a ele que eu tentaria fazer com que Bella voltasse, mas eu não poderia criar uma sensação de falsa esperança, se ela não voltasse. Liz ainda precisava de ajuda. Mesmo que ela parecesse estar melhorando, eu temia que sua obediência em se comportar com Bella estava mais por parte de sua culpa do que seu desejo real de estar com Bella. Eu balancei Tony até que ele adormeceu e, em seguida, deslizei-o para debaixo das cobertas.

A luz do quarto de Liz estava apagada, então eu coloquei a minha cabeça em sua porta para me certificar que estava tudo bem. Sua respiração pesada indicava que ela estava dormindo, então fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim. Eu fiz o meu caminho para o andar de baixo para encontrar Alice sentada no balcão com um litro de sorvete e uma colher.

"Então, o que foi que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou quando enfiou um pedaço enorme de sorvete em sua boca.

"Tony e Liz estavam brigando." Eu disse a ela.

"Sobre?"

"Bella." Alice me deu um olhar interrogativo. "Tony disse a Liz que era culpa dela que Bella tinha ido embora".

"Não, isso seria o seu erro estúpido." Alice brincou antes de mergulhar a colher de volta em seu sorvete. Eu escolhi ignorar seu veneno. Ela tinha freqüentemente o atirado para mim desde a noite em que Bella tinha ido embora.

"Então, ouvi uma notícia interessante há umas duas semanas atrás e não tinha certeza se eu deveria dizer a você, ou não." Ela continuou a cutucar seu sorvete, evitando o meu olhar. "Mas, vendo como você está em completa negação sobre Bella, achei que não machucaria. Bem, isso não é inteiramente verdade. Tenho certeza de que vai doer como uma cadela".

"Cuspa logo, Alice." Eu rosnei.

"Temos um novo técnico de informática." Ela começou, olhando-me com cuidado antes de prosseguir. "De qualquer forma, ele veio para instalar algum software em meu computador no trabalho e ele não parava de falar sobre uma bela morena com quem ele teve um encontro." Eu enrijeci na parte do 'bela morena' de sua fofoca. _Não, não, não, não, ela não está falando de Bella. Bella não seguiria em frente tão rapidamente, seguiria?_

"Quando eu perguntei sobre quem ele estava falando, ele me falou sobre consertar o computador de uma garota da pesquisa," _Não, não, não, não! _"e que ele a convidou para sair e ela aceitou. Era Bella..." Alice parou quando viu minha reação. Eu prendi minha mão em meus cabelos e afastei-me dela antes que ela pudesse ver a angústia nos meus olhos. Eu tomei uma respiração longa e lenta como se eu estivesse digerindo tudo o que ela acabara de dizer. _Bella está seguindo em frente._

"Você tem certeza que era Bella?"

"Yep." Ela disse, estalando o 'p'. Fiquei imóvel por vários minutos sentindo a dor em meu peito. Tinha sido um lembrete constante de perder Bella, mas agora, fisicamente senti como seu meu coração tivesse sido arrancado. Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e tomei algumas respirações firmes antes de voltar para Alice.

"Como é que está indo o casamento?" Eu precisava falar sobre outra coisa. Alice olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de pedir a ela para saltar de um veículo em movimento. Ela jogou a colher dentro do recipiente meio vazio e bateu-o sobre o balcão.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Eu acabo de dizer a você que o amor da sua vida estava tendo um encontro e você quer falar sobre o meu casamento?" Ela fervilhava. "Que diabos há de errado com você?"

"Alice, por favor-"

"Não me venha com Alice! Eu não disse isso para magoá-lo. Eu disse a você sobre o encontro de Bella para chutar o seu traseiro e fazê-lo fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa!" Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Você quer simplesmente fingir que isso não está acontecendo? Que se você enfiar a sua cabeça na areia, então não vai doer?"

"É claro que isso fodidamente dói!" Eu gritei de volta para ela quando ela atingiu um nervo. "Isso dói mais do que você pode imaginar. Eu não quero nada mais do que correr para ela e dizer que eu a amo e pedir-lhe para vir para casa comigo! Eu a quero para sempre, Alice!"

"Finalmente!" Ela ergueu as mãos para cima com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Uma reação. Agora vá lá e diga a ela o que você acabou de me dizer".

"Eu não posso." Eu murmurei.

"Você não pode, ou não vai?" Alice questionou.

"Trata-se de Elizabeth. Quando ela estiver melhor, então eu posso tentar curar o que se quebrou entre Bella e eu".

"Se você não for tarde demais?" Seu comentário foi ácido. Eu balancei a cabeça e saí da cozinha. Eu não podia lidar com Alice e ela me empurrando constantemente. Eu tinha um plano e ele funcionaria.

_Se não fosse tarde demais pra mim._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A semana seguinte foi cheia de trabalho e consultas de terapia. Alez não tinha trazido Bella novamente em nossas sessões anteriores, mas eu percebi que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele trouxesse. Eu entrei em seu escritório e me joguei sentando na cadeira em frente a ele.

"Olá, Edward." Ele cumprimentou. "Como foi sua semana?"

"Foi tudo bem".

"Você aproveitou uma oportunidade de experimentar algumas das sugestões que dei a você na semana passada?" Alec e eu tínhamos discutido diferentes maneiras que eu poderia abrir-me para Liz e falar sobre sua mãe. Também falamos sobre o melhor modo de definir alguns limites sobre seu comportamento. No início ela tinha respondido bem, mas a primeira vez que ela teve uma explosão e eu tive que fazer valer as novas regras, ela contrariou o sistema que tínhamos acordado. Isso só aconteceu duas vezes antes que ela caísse no entendimento que eu não vacilaria.

"Eu aproveitei, e Elizabeth respondeu muito melhor do que nós pensamos que ela faria." Ele acenou com a cabeça na minha admissão.

"Excelente, excelente!" Ele disse alegremente. "Então eu quero entrar em algumas coisas que podem ser um pouco dolorosas para reviver, mas eu acho que você precisa explorar." Balancei a cabeça para ele continuar.

"Eu gostaria que você me contasse sobre o acidente." Eu imediatamente enrijeci.

"Eu prefiro que não." Eu disse entre dentes cerrados.

"Eu entendo se você está relutante, mas eu acho que você precisa falar sobre isso." Alec cutucou.

"Não, eu não acho que eu precise." Alec mudou seu comportamento imediatamente quando ele reconheceu que eu não seria empurrado sobre este tema.

"Nós não temos de abordar este assunto agora, mas estou com receio de que se você continuar a adiar o inevitável, então vai ser mais doloroso quando você finalmente deixá-lo ir".

"Eu agradeço a sua compreensão, mas eu não acho que estou pronto para falar sobre isso".

"Muito bem." Ele disse. Fiquei surpreso que ele deixou isso passar tão facilmente. "Então, vamos falar sobre a história do seu namoro." Ele olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Bem... uhm... Eu namorei uma mulher por algum tempo." Eu disse calmamente. "Mas, nós terminamos as coisas há um mês".

"Conte-me sobre ela." Ele perguntou.

"Ela é linda e carinhosa. Ela tem um menininho que eu adoro e ele também é o melhor amigo de Tony." Comecei falando de Bella e descobri que eu queria dizer-lhe tudo. Eu queria dizer a ele sobre as coisas engraçadas que ela disse enquanto ela estava dormindo e a maneira como seus olhos castanhos dançavam com travessura quando ela provocava, ou como ela odiava espinafre se fosse cozido, mas adorava salada de espinafre. No entanto, eu decidi ficar com o básico.

"Bella é surpreendente. Ela é uma bióloga marinha do Aquário e é extremamente inteligente. Ela é uma mãe fabulosa e é tão altruísta." Eu divagava. Após vários minutos, Alec tentou mudar minhas respostas.

"Então, por que você terminou com ela? É óbvio que você se importa profundamente com ela." Expliquei os problemas que estávamos tendo com Liz e como ela retaliou em Bella. Alec pacientemente escutou enquanto eu contei cada detalhe do declínio no comportamento de Elizabeth em relação à Bella. Quando eu terminei, ele ficou em silêncio como se estivesse pensando.

"Então, você terminou para ajudar Liz?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, Bella terminou para que eu pudesse ajudar Liz." Eu corrigi. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Como você se sente sobre isso?" Eu passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Eu odeio isso." Eu respondi honestamente. "Ela é a primeira mulher por que eu senti alguma coisa depois de Tanya. Mas, Liz é minha prioridade agora".

"Você a ama?" Ele perguntou. Eu senti um caroço na minha garganta começar a se formar, eu assenti com a cabeça.

"Sim, eu amo. Muito, mas eu tenho medo de ela ter seguido em frente." Eu sussurrei.

"O que é que você quer dizer?"

"Minha irmã descobriu que ela tem um encontro com um colega de trabalho." Eu disse calmamente.

"Como você está lidando com isso?"

"Como diabos eu devo lidar com isso?" Eu senti a raiva até então reprimida começar a ferver sob a superfície.

Ele reformulou sua pergunta. "O que você quer fazer sobre isso?"

"Eu quero correr para ela, dizer a ela o quanto eu a amo e pedir a ela para me aceitar de volta." Eu respondi verdadeiramente.

"Então, o que o está impedindo?" Ele perguntou. Olhei para ele como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

"Elizabeth." Eu afirmei. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"E por que é que Elizabeth está prendendo você?"

"Porque ela precisa de mim agora." _Ele era estúpido? _Tudo o que eu estava fazendo era por Elizabeth.

"Eu vou ser direto com você, Edward. Muitos relacionamentos têm seus altos e baixos, especialmente quando você está tentando misturar duas famílias juntas. Eu acho que você precisa analisar um pouco mais fundo o por que você está disposto a deixá-la ir".

Sentei-me na frente dele, fervendo de raiva em sua suposição de que eu simplesmente deixei Bella escapar das minhas mãos por um motivo frívolo. _Elizabeth é a minha prioridade. _Mas, também houve uma pequena faísca de esperança de que o que ele estava insinuando pudesse ser possível. Será que podemos trabalhar em nosso relacionamento juntos, enquanto ainda conseguimos ajudar Elizabeth? Alec me observou por um minuto antes de olhar para o relógio.

"Você tem seu encontro mensal com Heidi. Um dos estagiários levará Liz na brinquedoteca e irá entretê-la enquanto você estiver falando com Heidi." Ele explicou. Ele me levou para o escritório de Heidi enquanto Liz estava saindo com o estagiário. Ela me deu um grande sorriso e um pequeno aceno antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

"Edward." Heidi cumprimentou com um sorriso. Ela fez sinal para eu sentar enquanto Alec saiu para ver um outro cliente.

"Primeiro, quero dizer que criança encantadora Elizabeth é." Ela começou. Balancei a cabeça em concordância enquanto ela continuava. "Ela é muito teimosa e leal, especialmente para a memória de sua mãe. Não demorou muito para ela se abrir sobre sua mãe".

"Eu também seu, a partir de nossas conversar, que você não fala muito sobre Tanya em sua casa." Balancei a cabeça, isso era algo que eu vinha trabalhando com a sugestão de Alec.

"Não é que eu não... não falo sobre ela, é só que eu nunca trouxe à tona. Estive trabalhando em resolver esse problema".

"Excelente." Ela sorriu antes de se tornar grave. "Elizabeth tem um medo doentio de abandono. Ela perdeu a mãe, alguns membros da família não estavam ao redor tanto quanto estavam antes da morte de Tanya." Eu pensei sobre Rose e as meninas quando ela mencionou isso. "Agora sua tia vai se casar e sair da casa, junto com a sua namorada que não está mais por perto." Esta última parte me surpreendeu.

"Liz mencionou Bella ter ido embora?" Heidi olhou-me por um momento antes de decidir sobre o que ela queria compartilhar comigo.

"Ela a mencionou, mas você tem que entender que eu não discutirei o que falamos em nossas sessões." Ela disse, lembrando-me do sigilo médico/paciente. Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão, mas a minha curiosidade sobre o que elas falaram foi despertada.

"Eu também deduzi que você não é muito disciplinador." Ela disse. Concordei e disse a ela o que Alec e eu estávamos trabalhando para definir os limites de Liz.

"Eu notei que, com muitos pacientes, a culpa do sobrevivente tende a fazer o pai sobrevivente ser mais brando nas falhas do que elas normalmente seriam tratadas. Na maioria dos casos, o pai tenta super compensar sendo mais um amigo do que um pai. Elizabeth precisa de limites claros, por isso eu recomendo que você continue com o plano que você e Alec criaram. Basta lembrar que ela precisa de consistência. Se ela o vir vacilar, ela vai tirar vantagem disso." Concordei, lembrando como ela empurrou os limites quando eu comecei a aplicar as novas regras.

"As crianças podem ser muito protetoras sobre seus pais. Se Elizabeth sabe que falar de Tanya vai incomodá-lo, então ela não vai falar de sua própria angústia, ou confusão sobre a morte. Isso a deixa mais vulnerável e isolada em sua tristeza. Elizabeth precisa saber que não há problema em falar sobre sua mãe." Ela disse. Enchi-a com algumas das coisas que eu tinha feito para abrir-me mais sobre suas mãe.

"Bom. Agora, precisamos abordar como você pode ajudá-la com os seus problemas de abandono. Em primeiro lugar, seja honesto, aberto e claro. Ela precisa saber que ela pode vir a você sem que a sua tristeza fique no caminho. Em seguida, não evite o assunto quando ela o trouxer e esteja preparado para discutir os mesmos detalhes de novo e de novo. Às vezes as crianças precisam ouvir os mesmos fatos repetidamente até que processem a informação. É extremamente importante que você esteja disponível, tranqüilo e previsível." Heidi olhou para suas anotações e, em seguida, de volta para mim.

"O maior problema com Elizabeth é sua necessidade de controlar as situações em que ela está inserida. Ela sente como se tudo estivesse fora do seu controle e é por isso que você está recebendo as explosões. Encontre maneiras de ajudá-la a ter uma medida de controle em todas as situações. Se você estiver indo para um encontro, deize-a envolvida na escolha do local. Isto a ajudará a saber quando você vai voltar. Sua irmã já está fazendo estas coisas enquanto deiza Liz ajudar com os preparativos do casamento. Envolva-a mais nas decisões que você faz. Fazendo assim, você mostra a ela que ela é uma parte da sua vida e que ela tem seu valor." Ela disse. Heidi fez uma pausa por um momento pensando antes de continuar. "Eu vou dizer-lhe que a maioria dos problemas que você teve com seu relacionamento e Liz, ocorreram porque não houve comunicação com ela".

Encostei-me de volta na cadeira e refleti sobre o que ela disse. Cada passo do caminho eu mantive as coisas sobre Bella para mim. Não foi até que Elizabeth nos pegou se beijando no campo que ela percebeu que havia algo mais acontecendo com Bella e eu. Quanto mais eu olhava para o calendário de suas explosões, mais tudo começava a fazer sentido. Era como se uma lâmpada explodisse na minha cabeça. Eu me inclinei para a frente com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

"Então, tudo que eu preciso fazer é comunicar-me mais com Elizabeth e ela vai aceitar Bella?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ela respondesse à minha pergunta simples. Ela sorriu tristemente para mim e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não posso dizer-lhe que sim, Edward. Mas vou dizer-lhe que ela adora Bella. Ela só não sabe como conciliar sua lealdade à sua mãe com seu desejo de ter Bella em sua vida também." Ela disse calmamente. Fiquei extremamente surpreso que ela parecia ter sentimentos mais afetuosos por Bella.

A culpa de Liz era algo novo com o que eu estava muito familiarizado. Eu tinha os mesmos sentimentos quando comecei a namorar com Bella, _eu ainda tenho. _Quando pensei sobre o que Heidu disse, as coisas que Alec tinha trazido na nossa sessão começaram a tocar nos meus ouvidos. A culpa era esmagadora às vezes. Foi por isso que eu deixei Bella ir sem lutar? Eu disse a mim mesmo repetidas vezes que era tudo sobre Liz, mas era isso realmente? Eu arquivei isso para pensar mais tarde, quando eu poderia colocar meu foco total sobre ela. Soltei um longo suspiro.

"Você tem alguma pergunta? Heidi pediu, puxando-me para fora dos meus pensamentos. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não, você me deu muito para contemplar." Eu disse.

"Elizabeth é muito madura para sua idade. Eu realmente acho que ela vai resolver a maioria dos seus problemas rapidamente. Tenho visto grandes melhorias, apenas nas últimas semanas." Sorri o primeiro sorriso genuíno nas últimas semanas.

"Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda. Eu também acho que preciso trazer Anthony aqui para falar com alguém." Eu disse quando apertei sua mão.

"Acho que provavelmente seria uma boa idéia." Ela concordou.

Saí do escritório de Heidi e peguei Liz com o estagiário antes de levá-la para fora para o nosso encontro semanal pai/filha. Ela conversou sobre seu novo amigo e então iniciamos em nossa conversa sobre sua mãe. Quanto mais falávamos sobre Tanya, mais eu podia ver que as coisas estavam começando a melhorar. Em nossa viagem para casa, Elizabeth colocou os fones de ouvidos e ouviu seu iPod enquanto eu pensava sobre as coisas que Heidi e Alec tinham dito. _Eu poderia trazer Bella de volta para o nosso círculo? Liz ficaria bem com isso? Eu deixei Bella ir por causa da minha própria culpa? Ela ainda estará disponível na hora que eu perceber a minha merda? Ou estarei atrasado demais?_

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Um enorme agradecimento a Muggleinlove por toda a terapia e conselhos. Ela arrasa e será uma conselheira surpreendente um dia!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente as coisas começam a melhorar pro Edward e parece que agora ele resolveu de vez que as coisas nem sempre são culpa dele._

_Espero que tudo dê certo e que ele e Bella se entendam rapidinho._

_Bjs,_

_**Beka Assis**_


	36. 35 Descobertas

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 35 – Descobertas**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Assistir Seth embarcar no avião foi a coisa mais difícil que já tive de fazer. Felizmente, o aeroporto de Monterey era pequeno o suficiente para que eu pudesse ficar com eles até o embarque para o vôo. Senti uma pequena sensação de alívio que ele estava animado para ver o seu avô, junto com alguns velhos amigos da escola. Jake tranqüilizou-me que as coisas com Leah seriam boas e que ele explicaria sua relação para Seth no vôo.

Eu teria preferido ter tido a discussão em casa, onde Seth estava mais confortável, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Jake continuou evitando e eu tinha uma suspeita de que ele estava com medo de que Seth não ia querer ir para a sua visita se ele soubesse. Eu esperava que Seth levasse bem a notícia. Ele pareceu aceitar imediatamente Edward, então eu estava esperando que essa transição fosse fácil para ele também.

Beijei-o antes de ele pegar a mão de seu pai para passar pela segurança, sua pequena mochila em sua mão. Eu disse a mim mesma repetidas vezes que eu não iria deixá-lo ver as lágrimas. Ele precisava ir e não sentir-se mal por me deixar para trás. Ele se virou e acenou entusiasticamente uma última vez antes de ser conduzido para fora para esperar o avião.

Arrastei-me até meu carro e entrei. Assim que a porta foi fechada, eu deixei o stress acumulado durante as últimas duas semanas escapar em soluços pesados. Eu chorei até que ouvi uma batida fraca na janela, assustando-me para fora da minha festa de lástima. Olhei para cima para ver um velho guarda de segurança me olhando com os olhos preocupados. Abaixei minha janela alguns centímetros e ele sorriu para mim.

"Você está bem, senhorita?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça e suguei uma fungada que estava tentando sair.

"Sim, meu filho acabou de ir por seis semanas." Eu resmunguei. Ele acenou com compreensão e sorriu gentilmente para mim antes de se virar e ir embora. Eu decidi que a melhor coisa a fazer era atirar-me ao trabalho tanto quanto eu poderia, fazer o tempo voar mais rápido. Então eu dirigi direto do aeroporto até o Aquário. Cannery Row estava lotada de turistas, eu sempre tentava evitar a área nos fins de semana. Passei meu cartão de funcionário através da porta de segurança e fiz meu caminho até meu escritório. Os escritórios de pesquisa estavam vazios quando entrei e sentei na minha mesa. Havia um bilhete de Ângela pregado na minha tela me pedindo para ligar para ela quando eu chegasse.

Eu liguei meu computador, feliz por ver que ele iniciou corretamente. Eu fiz a varredura através de meus arquivos e vi que tudo ainda estava lá, o que me fez sorrir, uma vez que significava que eu não teria que reinserir todos os dados. Eu fiz uma nota para chamar o cara da informática na manhã de segunda-feira e agradecê-lo por restaurar todos os meus arquivos. Peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Ângela.

"Olá?"

"Ângela, é Bella." Eu respondi.

"Oh, olá, Bella".

"Eu recebi seu recado. Sobre o que você quer falar comigo?" Houve uma ligeira hesitação antes de ela responder.

"Bem, Ben tirou todos os arquivos para fora do antigo disco rígido e trocou-o por um novo".

"Obrigada, eu vejo que tudo está aqui, inclusive o arquivo em que estava trabalhando quando ele desligou." Eu disse. "Ele disse alguma coisa?"

"Bem... hum, sim. É por isso que eu queria falar com você." Houve uma longa pausa. "Oh, Bella, por favor, não me odeie." Ela choramingou.

_Por que na terra eu iria odiá-la?_

"O que aconteceu, Ângela?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu vi o novo cara da informática entrar no seu escritório ontem e ele era tão malditamente bonito." Ela começou com um pequeno riso que estava completamente fora do personagem. "Eu fui ao seu escritório para deixá-lo saber o que você queria do seu computador e ele automaticamente apenas supôs que eu era você. Ele flertou comigo e eu não pude resistir, Bella. Sabe quanto tempo passou desde que um cara flertou comigo?" Eu comecei a rir enquanto ela continuava.

"De qualquer forma, começamos a conversar e ele continuou flertando e eu simplesmente nunca o corrigi. Ele se manteve me chamando de linda e eu derreti totalmente. Eu sinto muito. Eu só não sabia o que fazer. Ele era tão doce e quando ele me convidou para sair, eu disse que sim. Eu baguncei tudo e isso ainda nem sequer começou".

"Woah, espere um minuto. Ele convidou-a para sair?" Ouvi-a rir como uma adolescente na outra extremidade. Ângela sempre foi profissional, eu nunca pensei que ela consideraria sair com um colega de trabalho.

"Sim, ele me convidou para jantar na próxima semana".

"Mas ele pensa que você sou eu?" Eu esclareci.

"O que eu vou fazer?" Ela lastimou.

"Ele nunca realmente chamou-a de Bella?" Eu perguntei, lembrando que ela disse que ele a tinha chamado de linda, assim como ele fez comigo no telefone quando eu tinha dado a ele o meu nome.

"Bem, não. Mas ele fez comentários como se fosse o meu computador. Oh, e a propósito, você precisa atualizar seu software antivírus com mais freqüência. Ele perfurou-me inteiramente por dez minutos sobre como atualizá-lo e se eu... quero dizer, você, tivesse feito isso então o computador não teria dado problema. Mas, enfim, além disso, ele apenas me chamava de linda".

"Você está bem, Ângela." Eu garanti a ela.

"Eu tenho que dizer a ele que eu não sou você." Ela argumentou, não entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

"Não, você não tem, foi um equívoco. Eu vou ter certeza de ir até o departamento de informática na segunda-feira e vou agradecê-lo por consertar meu computador e então ele vai colocar dois e dois juntos. É apenas um equívoco. Ele provavelmente vai sentir-se bobo por assumir sem perguntar, mas desta forma ele pode salvar sua pele." Teria sido muito pior se houvesse a reapresentação embaraçosa.

"Mas, e se ele quiser levá-la para sair, em vez de mim?"

"Pssh, eu duvido disso. Você deu uma olhada no espelho ultimamente? Além disso, eu não estou indo para um encontro com ninguém por algum tempo." Senti a picada das minhas palavras, mas não acho que seria adequado desmoronar e começar a chorar no trabalho.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu não pensei-"

"Sem desculpas, por favor. Eu estou bem." Eu disse, e logo em seguida mudei de assunto. "Então, não se preocupe com Ben. Vou ter certeza de que tudo se endireite na segunda-feira".

"Muito obrigada. Devo uma pra você por isso".

"A qualquer hora e sim, sim você me deve." Eu provoquei com um pequeno riso. Eu desliguei e passei a trabalhar para pôr em dia toda a papelada que eu precisava para terminar o artigo para a Underwater Times que eu precisava para enviar na segunda-feira. A atenção que o tubarão branco recebeu tinha adicionado à minha carga de trabalho. Havia várias revistas científicas que queriam artigos sobre os seus progressos e as medidas que tínhamos feito para mantê-la saudável, então havia incontáveis jornais e repórteres de televisão que queriam fazer suas próprias exclusivas. Senti-me mais como a pessoa das Relações Públicas do Aquário do que a bióloga pesquisadora.

Depois de várias horas, sentei na minha cadeira e decidi fazer uma pausa. Meus pensamentos foram imediatamente para Edward. Eu ainda estava chateada com a sua arrogância quando ele veio para pegar Tony ontem, mas no fundo eu sabia que era tudo só para irritar Jake. Eu realmente poderia culpá-lo?

Eu provavelmente teria feito algo semelhante se a sua ex-esposa estivesse me insultando. Mas, Edward não tinha uma ex-esposa. Ele tinha uma esposa. Uma mulher bela, maravilhosa e perfeita, que morreu tragicamente. Senti uma pontada de ciúme e imediatamente me senti mal. Todo o tempo enquanto estávamos namorando, eu nunca senti o ciúme que eu estava sentindo atualmente pela mulher que não voltaria. Mas eu sabia que seu coração estava com ela. Ele a amava tanto que ele parou de viver. Eu queria esse tipo de amor dele e eu nunca consegui.

_Pare com isso, Bella! Você não pode viver__ os 'e se'._

Os pensamentos sobre Tanya estimularam ainda mais a minha curiosidade. Edward me disse que ela tinha morrido em um acidente com um motorista bêbado, mas nunca realmente me deu os detalhes. Eu não sei o que me fez fazer isso, a curiosidade mórbida, ou apenas querer obter uma compreensão mais profunda do que ele tinha passado. Eu abri o Google e digitei Edward Cullen, Carmel CA.

Exatamente ali na minha tela estava uma imagem do homem que eu amava. Ele usava um jaleco branco com um estetoscópio no pescoço, o cabelo a sua sexy bagunça habitual. Suspirei alto e senti aquela queimação familiar por trás dos meus olhos. Fiz uma varredura da página, arrastando os meus olhos para longe da dolorosa foto. Aproximadamente na metade inferior da primeira página estava o obituário de Tanya. Eu deslizei por cima das informações típicas de nascimento, morte, casamento e sobreviventes da família. Tinha suas realizações, que dizia que ela tinha se formado na Stanford com diploma em História da Arte antes de começar sua família. Ela era uma ávida colecionadora de arte e tinha estado no conselho de várias organizações de caridade. No final, pedia que qualquer doação fosse enviada para Mães Contra Motoristas Bêbados.

Eu cliquei no botão de voltar e varri as informações nas diferentes realizações que Edward tinha. Eu estava indo para olhar através de mais uma página e, em seguida, se eu não encontrasse o que eu estava procurando, iniciar outra pesquisa, quando algo chamou minha atenção. Eu debati comigo mesma se eu ainda queria saber essa informação, mas depois decidi que isso não podia fazer-me sentir pior do que eu já estava e, eventualmente, responder algumas perguntas.

Eu não estava preparada para o assalto de emoções que eu senti quando eu abri o site. O Monterey Herald tinha relatado o acidente. Logo no início do artigo havia uma foto de um carro preto destruído. O lado todo do passageiro foi demolido, com um enorme buraco no pára-brisa. O que era tão surreal é que o carro estava literalmente oscilando à beira de um precipício, o oceano em segundo plano. Apenas alguns centímetros a mais e Anthony e Elizabeth teriam enterrado ambos os pais. Senti um aumento do nó na minha garganta.

A data do acidente era exatamente três anos antes da data em que eu havia me mudado de volta para a área. Eu sabia disso, mas a simples lembrança enviou uma sacudida por mim. Eu li o artigo.

_Uma mulher de Carmel foi morta na sexta-feira quando o carro em que ela estava foi atingido por um motorista bêbado._

_A Patrulha Rodoviária da Califórnia __diz que Tanya Cullen foi morta na Pacific Coast Highway, após o carro que seu marido estava dirigindo ser atingido na lateral por um motorista bêbado. Ela foi encaminhada para o Hospital Comunitário, onde morreu em decorrência dos ferimentos._

_O motorista de 21 anos, Matthew Green, de Big Sur, foi preso e acusado de homicídio veicular involuntário depois de sair com pequenos cortes e contusões._

_"O irônico é que se ele (Green) não tivesse batido no carro dos Cullen, ele teria ido ao longo do talude e se matado, em vez de uma mãe de dois filhos pequenos. Ele estava indo rápido demais para ter parado." Relatou o policial Martin._

Eu nem sequer percebi que tinha estado chorando enquanto lia a descrição do que aconteceu. Não só Edward perdeu sua esposa, mas também houve um julgamento e também tinha seus filhos para lidar. Voltei para o Google e digitei Matthew Green, Big Sur, CA. Lá, na primeira página, estava um artigo do Herald, três meses depois.

_Matthew Green, de Big Sur, foi declarado culpado de homicídio veicular involuntário na semana passada e condenado a dez anos de prisão._

Engoli em seco. Este homem só pegou dez anos, quando ele tirou uma mãe de seus filhos? Ele provavelmente sairia mais cedo, pois não tinha nenhuma infração anterior. _Quão justo isso é?_ Eu deslizei sobre os detalhes do acidente e senti meu coração afundando.

_A família da vítima não fez nenhum comentário._

Quantas vezes eu vi um artigo como este no jornal e, quantas vezes eu julguei-o como um infeliz acidente? Estas eram pessoas de verdade, com família de verdade e pessoas que a amavam. Isto atingiu tão perto de casa. Meu coração apertou com o pensamento de Edward não estar nesta terra, que alguns centímetros a mais e ele estaria deitado ao lado de sua esposa em uma sepultura fria. Eu cliquei fechando meu navegador, não querendo ler mais. Como Edward lidou com isso? Minha mente estava mergulhada na dor que ele tinha passado. Eu não sei o que eu poderia ter feito se tivesse sido ele que tivesse morrido e ele fosse meu marido. Um soluço escapou dos meus lábios e eu cobri minha boca com a mão. Eu entendi sua dor um pouco mais enquanto fiquei na minha mesa e chorei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quatro semanas é muito tempo para ficar sozinha quando você está acostumada a ter sempre alguém com você. Eu falava com Seth uma vez por semana e estava esperando o seu telefonema semanal antes de eu ir para o trabalho.

Alice tinha me ligado algumas vezes me convidando para sair com ela e Jasper, mas eu sempre recusava. Eu percebi que eu estava em um espiral decrescente de depressão. Eu me levantava, tomava o café da manhã, ia trabalhar, almoçava, ficava até mais tarde e então vinha para casa para os Hot Pockets***** antes de ir para a cama.

_*__Hot Pockets__: são comidas de microondas, geralmente contendo uma combinação de queijo, carne e legumes; são produzidos pela Nestlé._

_Eu odeio Hot Pockets._

Em toda parte em minha casa havia um lembrete de Edward. No corredor estava a foto do time de Seth com Edward em pé atrás com o seu sorriso torto. Essa foto foi tirada no dia que tivemos nosso primeiro beijo. Se eu entrasse no quarto do Seth, a cobra que ele tinha ganhado para Seth enquanto estávamos em Santa Cruz era uma lembrança cruel das noites de paixão que tínhamos compartilhado no barco. Então, havia os golfinhos que estavam na prateleira da sala. Eu não podia sequer olhar para eles sem lágrimas virem aos meus olhos.

Todas estas lembranças eram difíceis, mas foi quando eu decidi que a limpeza da primavera precisava ser feita e eu encontrei o estetoscópio de Edward debaixo da cama, que eu desmoronei. Sentei-me na minha cama e chorei por uma hora depois que eu o encontrei. As lembranças constantes estavam me matando. Eu não tinha Seth como uma distração, então todo momento que não era preenchido com o trabalho estava focado em Edward, não importando o quão duro eu tentasse empurrar para longe a memória dele. O toque do telefone me assustou das minhas reflexões.

"Olá?"

"Mamãe?" A voz de Seth veio através do receptor, fazendo-me sorrir.

"Ei, querido. Como você está?"

"Eu sinto sua falta, mamãe." Seth disse calmamente. Ele nunca mais me chamou de mamãe, então eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

"Eu também sinto sua falta, querido. Você parece triste, você está bem?" Perguntei. Ouvi uma pequena fungada e tudo o que eu queria era envolvê-lo em meus braços.

"Não, eu quero ir para casa." Ele murmurou. Eu percebi que ele não queria que quem quer que estava com ele o escutasse.

"Sinto muito, Seth. Você tem mais duas semanas com seu pai." Eu me desculpei. A ânsia de pegar o próximo vôo para fora de Monterey estava puxando meu coração. "Você tem ido pescar com o vovô?"

"Sim, nós vamos nos finais de semana. Mas, papai nunca está em casa. Pensei que ele estaria mais em casa, que assim nós poderíamos fazer coisas." A decepção de Seth era evidente e eu me perguntava por que Jake nunca estava em casa.

"O que você quer dizer com ele nunca está em casa?"

"Ele está no trabalho e coisas do conselho, e então eu tenho que ficar com Leah." Seth lastimou.

"Você gosta dela?" Anteriormente ele tinha evitado toda a conversa sobre ela, então eu não tinha certeza quais eram seus sentimentos em relação a ela.

"Ela é legal, mas ela cozinha estranho e a casa tem todas essas coisas rosa de menina e ela quer que eu a chame de mãe."

_Eu vi vermelho._

Cada músculo do meu corpo tensionou com o pensamento daquela mulher tentando tirar esse título e chamá-lo para ela. _Você adquire esse título_. Levei alguns minutos para me recompor antes de fazer minha próxima pergunta.

"Você a chama de mãe?"

"Não, mas ela sempre me diz para chamar." Ele sussurrou. Eu estava irritada que ela colocasse Seth em uma situação desconfortável.

"Você já falou com seu pai sobre isso?"

"Não." Ele disse baixinho. "Ele disse que jogaríamos baseball também, mas ainda não jogamos. O Treinador sempre jogava baseball com Tony e eu".

"Eu sei, querido. Posso falar com seu pai?" Perguntei. Eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisas com ele se este seria o nosso arranjo permanente.

"Não, ele não está aqui. Você pode falar com Leah, se quiser".

"Não, está tudo bem." Eu disse, não querendo falar com _aquela_ mulher. "Seth, eu sei que é duro estar longe de casa, mas você vai ter que ficar por mais duas semanas e então você pode voltar para casa".

"Por quê?" Como você explica para uma criança sobre a ordem de visitas do tribunal.

"Porque seu pai não consegue vê-lo muito, então você precisa gastar esse tempo com ele. Você não vai vê-lo novamente até o Natal." Eu lembrei-o.

"Eu sei." Ele cedeu. "Eu apenas sinto sua falta e de Tony e do Treinador e até mesmo de Elizabeth".

"Nós também sentimos sua falta." Eu disse, sabendo que era a verdade, pelo menos de três dos quatro. Eu podia ouvir uma fungada baixa enquanto ele segurava as lágrimas.

"Eu te amo, mamãe. Leah disse que é hora de desligar o telefone." Meu sangue ferveu novamente. _Quem diabos era ela para dizer a Seth que era hora de desligar o telefone?_

"Eu também te amo, querido. Você pode, por favor, colocar Leah no telefone?"

"Claro. Tchau, mamãe." Ele sussurrou antes de eu ouvi-lo entregar o telefone.

"Olá?" Eu podia ouvir a apreensão na voz dela. _Bom._

"Eu só vou dizer isto uma vez. Então ouça atentamente." Eu rosnei. "Se você não fizer Jake passar mais tempo com seu filho, vou ter certeza de que sua ordem de visitação do tribunal seja limitada a uma semana no verão".

"Ele está trabalhando muito e-" Ela tentou defendê-lo.

"Eu não me importo se ele está trabalhando ou não, e nem Seth. Ele é o dono da maldita loja e ele pode ter tempo para gastar com seu filho." Fiz uma pausa, pensando por um momento se eu realmente queria dizer o que estava na minha mente. Quando eu ouvi seu suspiro exasperado, minha decisão estava feita. "A menos que ele não queira estar em casa por outros motivos?" Perguntei presunçosamente. Esta seria provavelmente a primeira e única vez que eu falaria com esta mulher e eu não iria segurar. "Ou, talvez, ele encontrou alguém por aí. Você sabe o que eles dizem sobre um homem que se desvia".

_Oh, __isso foi bom._

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada na outra linha. Pelo menos ela tinha alguma restrição em segurar sua língua.

"Seguinte, o título de mãe é conquistado. Você tem feito nada para merecê-lo, então pare de pedir por ele. Rompendo uma família para que você possa esgueirar seu caminho em minha antiga vida não faz de você a mãe de Seth".

"Isso é tudo?" Ela perguntou em uma voz tensa. Eu quase podia ver o vapor saindo das suas orelhas.

"Não. Só mais uma coisa. Se você sequer tentar manter o meu filho de mim, mesmo que seja apenas por telefone, eu vou tornar a sua vida um inferno. Estamos entendidas?"

"Como cristal." Ela disse. Eu rapidamente desliguei o telefone e disquei imediatamente para a loja de Jake.

"Oficina JB, Embry falando".

"Embry, é Bella." Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio que era Embry.

"Bella, querida! Como está a Califórnia?"

"Tudo bem." Eu disse rapidamente. "Me desculpe, eu não tenho tempo para conversar. Tenho que ir para o trabalho, mas eu preciso falar com Jake".

"Ele está sob o capô de um carro no momento".

"Embry... se você me ama, você vai trazê-lo ao telefone agora." O telefone tocou no fundo.

"Deixe-me colocá-la em espera por um segundo." Ele disse.

"Não! Embry, pode ser Leah e eu preciso falar com Jake antes que ela fale." Eu disse rapidamente, antes que ele me colocasse em espera.

"Não se preocupe. Se for aquela bruxa, eu vou dizer a ela que ele está ocupado. Agüente aí." _Eu amava esse menino._

"Olá?" A voz profunda de Jake reverberou através da linha.

"Jake, estou pegando um avião e indo aí para pegar Seth." Eu disse num tom sem sentido que ele sabia para não mexer.

"O quê?"

"Quanto tempo você passou com ele nas últimas quatro semanas?" Eu acusei, imediatamente saltando para o ataque antes que ele tivesse a chance de virar a mesa.

"Bom, eu tenho que trabalhar, e ele e Leah estão se dando bem. Eles fazem coisas junt-"

"Ele não se importa com Leah. Ele quer ver o pai dele e você o tem abandonado com uma mulher que ele mal conhece!" Eu gritei no telefone.

"Agora, Bella. Leah adora Seth e faria qualquer coisa por ele." Ele disse defensivamente. Eu rosnei ao telefone para sua demissão da minha acusação.

"Apenas cale-se." Eu silvei. "Seth me ligou chorando hoje de manhã e quer vir para casa porque ele não viu você! Eu não o mandei para ser acolhido pela sua namorada. Ou você tira um tempo livre e passa com seu filho, ou eu estou voando até aí para buscá-lo." O único som na linha era a minha respiração pesada durante vários minutos.

"Eu vou ver o que posso fazer." Ele disse finalmente.

"Vou ligar pra você quando sair do trabalho." Eu disse e então desliguei o telefone na cara dele. Eu estava tão brava que eu estava tremendo. Não havia nada pior que ouvir o seu bebê no telefone, quase mil quilômetros de distância, querendo você e não haver nada que você pudesse fazer. Eu contemplei ligar para Ângela e pular em um vôo diretamente para lá, mas perguntei-me se uma violação no nosso arranjo de visitação poderia ser usado contra mim para conseguir mudar a custódia. Eu estava realmente começando a pensar que eu deveria ter incluído TODOS os detalhes do divórcio para fortificar a custódia, mas no momento eu nunca pensei que Jake faria essas coisas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava vinte minutos atrasada para o trabalho, mas agradecida que eu não tinha nada urgente para fazer já que eu tinha trabalhado tantas horas extras nas últimas quatro semanas. Eu entrei em meu escritório para encontrar um bilhete de Ângela no meu monitor.

_Bella,_

_Não se esqueça do almoço de hoje._

_Estarei ausente do escritório, então eu vou encontrar você e Ben no restaurante._

_Ang_

Eu tinha esquecido completamente que eu tinha concordado em ir almoçar com eles.

Após o mal-entendido ser esclarecido, os dois se tornaram inseparáveis fora do trabalho. Eu fui a única para quem Ângela confiou que eles estavam namorando. Ela estava com receio de que isso não pareceria profissional, se as pessoas descobrissem que ela estava namorando um colega de trabalho.

Era óbvio que quando eu me apresentei a Ben ele ficou um pouco chocado ao saber que Ângela não era eu. Ele saiu disso rapidamente e tentou casualmente me perguntar sobre a outra morena que estava no meu escritório. Com uma cara séria, eu respondi todas as suas perguntas como se eu não tivesse prestado atenção ao seu erro.

Depois de alimentar os pingüins, eu ajudei na piscina de toque***** já que tínhamos várias viagens de campo programadas, depois passei o resto da manhã no laboratório, passando por cima cenas da noite anterior. O tubarão-branco decidiu dar outra mordida em um dos seus companheiros de aquário. Ela estava ficando mais agressiva e eu estava ficando mais perto da minha conclusão de que ela teria de ser lançada de volta ao oceano. Os executivos do Aquário não ficarão felizes com essa decisão, já que ela trouxe uma grande quantidade de receita. Felizmente, fui informada que meu trabalho continuaria a ser garantido, mesmo se ela fosse liberada. Havia uma esperança subjacente para pegar um outro tubarão branco, de modo que eles queriam alguém que tivesse experiência para tornar a transição mais fácil.

_*****__Piscina de toque__: aquela piscina onde os animais ficam e você pode tocá-los._

"Knock, knock." A voz de Alice ecoou através do meu escritório. Eu virei para ela e dei-lhe um sorriso.

"Hey, o que foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu queria saber se você quer ir almoçar hoje?"

"Na verdade, eu já tenho planos de almoço." Eu disse com um olhar decepcionado. Eu realmente gostava da companhia de Alice e nós não tínhamos passado muito tempo juntas desde que Seth viajou.

"Oh, talvez na próxima semana, então?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, isso seria ótimo."

"Então, quando Seth volta pra casa? Anthony está morrendo de vontade de vê-lo novamente".

"Falei com ele esta manhã e ele sente falta de Tony também." Eu disse com um sorriso triste enquanto me lembrava da nossa conversa desta manhã. "Ele ainda tem duas semanas com seu pai." Eu resmunguei. Alice sorriu-me amavelmente.

"Você sente falta dele também, não é?"

"Yeah. Eu nunca estive longe dele mais do que um fim de semana, por isso tem sido muito difícil."

"Sinto muito." Ela ofereceu.

"Obrigada."

"Ei, Bella, você está pronto para ir almoçar?" Ben perguntou quando entrou com um grande sorriso. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir, ele era sempre positivo e de bom coração.

"Sim, deixe-me pegar minhas coisas." Eu disse quando me virei de volta para Alice. "Que tal almoçarmos na próxima sexta-feira?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso triste quando saiu pela porta. _Eu me pergunto o que a deixou tão desanimada? Talvez eu devesse tê-la convidado também, ou cancelado com Ben e Ângela. Eu não penso que eu já a tivesse visto tão desanimada, nunca._

Ben e eu descemos pela Cannery Row até que ele parou no restaurante de Jasper. Eu não estive lá desde que Alice e eu tínhamos vindo almoçar. Jasper estava no balcão e abriu um grande sorriso quando me viu. Ele andou em volta e me deu um grande abraço.

"Bella, é tão bom ver você." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e deu um pequeno aperto em meus ombros.

"Você também, Jasper."

"Alice disse que ela estava descendo para o almoço e que ia chamá-la para vir".

"Eu já tinha planos para o almoço, então marcamos para a próxima semana." Eu disse a ele. Ele olhou para Ben e olhou-o atentamente. Então ele olhou nervosamente para a porta antes de se virar para mim com um sorriso.

"Quantos lugares para o almoço?" Ele perguntou.

"Três, por favor."

Ele assentiu e, em seguida, levou-nos até uma mesa perto da janela. Ângela ainda não tinha chegado, então Ben estava me entretendo com as histórias de algumas das coisas interessantes que ele tinha encontrado dentro de um computador.

"O menino estava arrancando o enchimento das almofadas do sofá e enchendo-o no ventilador na parte traseira. Tinha tanto lá que o computador se mantinha sobreaquecendo." Ele disse com uma risada. Pensei imediatamente que sua história soava como algo que Seth faria. Eu estava rindo tanto que não ouvi alguém se aproximando da nossa mesa.

"Bella?" Minha risada foi cortada e os meus olhos chicotearam até o rosto que eu não havia visto em quatro longas semanas.

_Edward._

_**Nota da Autora: **_

Este capítulo é um alerta para quem bebe e fica atrás do volante de um veículo. Mamãe Urso diz 'Não Beba e Dirija!' Isso arruína mais vidas do que apenas a sua.

Super créditos vão para EverIntruigued, que veio com a clara confusão Ângela/Ben/Bella de volta quando eu estava a escrever o esboço para HOFY! Amo vc, querida!

Apenas um lembrete do Capítulo 33 porque alguns de vocês estavam um pouco perdidos sobre como Alice poderia ter se equivocado. Esta é a conversa entre Ben e Bella.

_"Bella Black." Eu disse, rindo do seu gracejo. Era óbvio que ele era um grande paquerador e provavelmente flertava com qualquer coisa em uma saia, portanto não me ofendi._

_"Bem, linda, tenho alguns outros computadores para salvar antes de poder ir aí. __Então, uma pequena coisa hiperativa no departamento de eventos precisa de mim para instalar algum software aproximadamente às duas horas__, portanto, posso estar aí entre onze e uma." __Ele ofereceu._

Ben contou o segredo para Alice depois que ele convidou Ângela para sair, pensando que ela era Bella.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. um pouco tenso com tantos acontecimentos...será que Edward vai dar uma de homem das cavernas com ciúme de Bella e Ben? Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. 36 Esperança

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e everintruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 36 – Esperança**

_**Edward Cullen**_

As semanas sem Bella tinham sido insuportáveis. A vantagem da nossa separação foi que Liz estava melhorando drasticamente a cada semana. Gastamos nosso tempo livre juntos recuperando lembranças de sua mãe que eu deveria ter compartilhado com ela desde o início.

Após a confissão de Anthony sobre Bella, eu percebi que seu desinteresse por Tanya decorria de sua lealdade para com Bella. Espantou-me como seus problemas eram o oposto completo dos problemas de Liz, ainda que fossem os mesmos. O aconselhamento tinha progredido e tínhamos começado as sessões em família com um terapeuta familiar com o nome de Peter. Ele abriu uma nova compreensão sobre a melhor forma de ajudar Elizabeth e Anthony.

Não só eu tive algumas melhoras, mas, aparentemente, Liz estava muito bem. Ela estava trabalhando com Heidi para chegar ao ponto em que ela estivesse aberta à idéia de eu sair com alguém. Em várias ocasiões ela trouxe Bella à tona, mas nunca nos aventuramos muito profundamente. Suas perguntas giraram em torno de se eu a tinha visto, ou se eu a convidaria para jantar. Eu nunca fiz isso. Por mais que Liz parecesse pronta para ter Bella de volta em nossas vidas, ela não estava.

Era óbvio que ela queria que eu fosse feliz, mas não era suficiente. Ela precisava deixar para trás sua lealdade irracional a sua mãe. Em nossas sessões juntos, Anthony mencionou o seu amor por Bella. Na primeira vez, Liz ficou na defensiva e defendeu fortemente sua posição de que Bella estava tentando substituir Tanya. Depois de algumas perguntas do terapeuta, ele voltou seu pensamento em torno de Liz e deu a ela algumas coisas para ponderar. Uma delas era se ela achava que eu deveria ficar sozinho para sempre. O olhar em seu rosto foi doloroso de observar. Ela se esforçava em querer manter a memória de sua mãe viva e me deixar ser feliz. Depois disso, ela ficou mais aberta à idéia de alguém entrar na minha vida. Eu podia ver Elizabeth começar a derrubar seus muros.

Quanto a Anthony, ele só precisava de alguém para conversar sobre todas as mudanças em nossa casa. Sua aceitação a Bella veio de seu desejo por uma mãe. Eu não duvidava que ele a amava muito, mas era principalmente a idéia de ter uma mãe a que ele estava desesperadamente se agarrando. Por muitas vezes eu queria dizer a ele que eu faria tudo o que pudesse para conseguir Bella de volta em nossas vidas, mas eu simplesmente não queria dar a ele esperanças quando eu nem sequer sabia se ela me aceitaria de volta.

Alice não disse mais nada sobre Bella vendo o seu colega de trabalho, então eu não tinha certeza se ela estava me protegendo da dor que isso traria, ou se ela realmente não sabia de nada. Eu não conseguia me fazer perguntar porque eu sinceramente não queria saber.

Eu tinha mudado meu horário de trabalho para passar mais tempo com meus filhos. Eu trabalhava nas primeiras horas da manhã, então Alice pegava as crianças e as levava para a casa de Emmett antes que ela entrasse no trabalho. Ao meio-dia, eu iria buscá-las e nós costumávamos fazer programas familiares diferentes que eu tinha evitado devido ao meu horário de trabalho. Trabalhar era muito mais fácil para se afogar e esquecer o passado. Pelo menos agora eu o reconhecia como o que ele era... uma fuga.

Nós estávamos indo para a terapia duas vezes por semana com a sessão adicional em família e as coisas estavam funcionando perfeitamente. Liz passava muito mais tempo com Rose e as meninas, já que Alice estava ocupada com o planejamento do casamento e Liz queria um momento de meninas.

Como a temporada de baseball tinha acabado, eu pegava Anthony duas vezes por semana e o ensinava a surfar. Era algo que ele vinha me pedindo para fazer há algum tempo e eu sentia falta de estar nas ondas. Ele estava ficando muito bom e logo ele estava me mostrando resultados.

Eu estava acabando de sair do trabalho quando meu celular sinalizou que Alice estava ligando.

"Ei, irmãzinha." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Hey. Você está saindo do trabalho?" Alice perguntou.

"Estou no meu carro agora".

"Vamos almoçar comigo e com Jasper? Nós não passamos muito tempo juntos desde que o casamento está sugando cada minuto livre que eu tenho." Ela lamentou. Eu tive que concordar com ela, entre meu horário de trabalho e todos os seus preparativos para o casamento, nós só passamos alguns minutos juntos a cada semana.

"Sim, com certeza. Isso soa bem. Você quer que eu a pegue no trabalho?"

"Não!" Ela disse, um pouco rápido demais. "Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer primeiro. Só me encontre no Paradiso. Posso caminhar, é apenas um par de quarteirões e o tráfego está horrível hoje." Eu me senti um pouco frustrado que ela não quisesse que eu a pegasse. Eu teria uma chance melhor de ver Bella se eu fosse buscá-la no trabalho, então eu fiquei muito desapontado quando ela recusou.

"Se você tem certeza." Eu disse, dando-lhe uma oportunidade de mudar de idéia.

"Eu tenho certeza. Vou ligar para Rose e deixá-la saber que você pegará as crianças um pouco mais tarde. Vejo você em cerca de trinta minutos".

Desligamos juntos e eu fiquei completamente confuso com o seu comportamento estranho. Ela estava agindo estranha ultimamente, então eu coloquei a culpa no nervosismo do casamento, mas sua explosão no telefone parecia demonstrar que algo mais estava acontecendo. Eu mataria Jasper se ele tivesse feito algo para aborrecê-la.

Cheguei ao restaurante dez minutos mais cedo para encontrar Jasper parado na posição de anfitrião. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso em saudação, que não chegou aos seus olhos. Minhas suspeitas de que algo estava acontecendo com Alice aumentaram com seu cordial olá.

"O que houve, Jasper?" Eu perguntei, indo diretamente ao coração do problema.

"Por que você acha que algo está acontecendo?" Ele olhou em volta nervosamente e, em seguida, de volta para mim.

"Porque você está agindo estranho e eu sinto que você realmente não me quer aqui. Está tudo bem com Alice?" Seu riso nervoso não acalmou meus medos.

"Tudo está bem com Alice. Eu estava apenas pensando que poderia ser uma boa idéia se fossemos almoçar em outro lugar. Preciso dar um tempo deste lugar".

"Está tudo indo bem com o restaurante?" Eu perguntei, um pouco aliviado em saber que ele estava provavelmente um pouco estressado com o trabalho.

"Sim, tudo está ótimo. Eu só..." Nós dois ouvimos um tilintar de risos proveniente da área de jantar que fez meu coração parar momentaneamente e Jasper gaguejar um pouco. "Eu só acho que nós, ou quero dizer, eu, prefiro tirar minha mente do trabalho e não posso fazer isso se eu estiver sentado no meio do-" Eu o parei com a minha mão, acenando para ele ficar quieto. Ele fechou a boca e esforcei-me para ouvir o som novamente.

Comecei a pensar que eu estava tendo alucinações, que eu tinha imaginado sua risada musical, quando a ouvi novamente. Eu empurrei Jasper, apenas para que ele se agarrasse em meu braço.

"Edward, não faça papel de bobo." Jasper alertou. Eu estava longe de me importar. Eu tinha que vê-la novamente. Já fazia quatro semanas. Empurrei a mão dele para fora e entrei na sala de jantar. Era fácil identificá-la com os seus cabelos mogno derramando sobre suas costas. Senti minha respiração travar na minha garganta quando eu vi que ela estava com outro homem_. __Este devia ser o cara da informática. _

Eu fiquei por trás e observei por um momento. O homem que estava com ela estava sorrindo e dizendo-lhe algo que a fez sacudir os ombros em diversão. Isso foi muito pior do que vê-la com Jake. Eu no fundo sabia que ela detestava Jake pelo que ele fez com ela. Ela nunca voltaria para ele, mas isso... isso era diferente. _E se ela realmente gostasse desse cara? E se ela realmente tivesse seguido em frente, e fosse tudo porque eu a tinha deixado ir?_ Minha raiva de mim mesmo aumentou enquanto eu observei este cara se movimentar sobre o que deveria ser meu. Ele estendeu a mão, dando um tapinha na mão dela que repousava sobre a mesa e eu só tive um pensamento.

_Minha._

Eu andei rapidamente até sua mesa enquanto seu acompanhante olhava para mim com surpresa. Eu olhei com desprezo para ele e depois olhei para o meu anjo, que estava rindo tão forte que ela não me ouviu chegar.

"Bella?" Eu disse em um rosnado. Seu acompanhante olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas eu ignorei. A risada de Bella parou na metade e seus olhos bateram para o meu rosto. Ela pareceu um pouco chocada e senti uma onda de possessividade passar por mim.

"Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Posso falar com você?" Olhei para ela dessa vez, "em particular?"

"Oh... hum... Edward, esse é Ben." Ela apresentou. Meus olhos estavam focados apenas nela, não querendo olhar para a praga que estava sentada em frente a ela. Quando eu não disse nada, ela me deu um olhar duro. Eu estava muito chateado para me importar. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando eu não disse nada e então ela olhou para seu acompanhante se desculpando. Abaixei-me, agarrando sua mão e puxando-a para fora de sua cadeira. Ela soltou um pequeno grito antes de eu puxá-la pelo corredor para os banheiros.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Ela assobiou. Eu continuei a puxá-la atrás de mim, não confiando em mim para dizer qualquer coisa até que eu a tivesse completamente fora da atenção de seu acompanhante. Ela tentou usar a força e deixar sua mão livre, mas eu não a soltei. Quando estávamos na privacidade do corredor, eu girei ao redor, fazendo-a tropeçar contra a parede.

"Quem é Ben?" Exigi. Ela olhou para mim por um instante antes de suas feições mudarem para a compreensão e, em seguida, ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Ele é um amigo. Por quê?" Ela perguntou. Sua postura me disse que eu estava a um passo de ganhar um chute na bunda, mas eu não me importei.

"Apenas um amigo?" Exigi.

"Por que isso importa?"

"Só me responda, Bella." Eu rosnei.

"Não, eu não vou responder. Não é da sua maldita conta e não gosto de ser arrastada com-" Eu não pude evitar. Eu a beijei.

Meus lábios pousaram sobre os dela e apertei-a contra a parede com o meu corpo. Cada parte de mim gritava para que ela fosse minha. Para dizer ao mundo que ela era minha e de mais ninguém. Minhas mãos entraram em seu cabelo e eu gemi alto quando ela começou a me beijar de volta. Sua língua deslizou entre meus lábios e lutou com a minha por dominância. _Eu não a deixaria ir mais uma vez._

A necessidade que eu tinha por essa mulher só tinha aumentado ao longo das semanas de separação. Eu a senti puxando meu cabelo, mas não me afastei, em vez disso me aproximei. Havia uma parte do meu cérebro onde os sinos de alerta estavam tocando em segundo plano. Eu sabia que precisava parar, mas era muito bom tê-la em meus braços novamente.

Eu a ouvi soluçar debaixo de mim e me afastei. Nossas testas estavam pressionadas juntas enquanto estávamos com a respiração ofegante. A enormidade das minhas ações caiu sobre mim como uma tonelada de tijolos. Esta não era a maneira que eu queria fazer isso. Eu gemi antes de me empurrar para longe dela e passar as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Edward?" Sua voz soou confusa e quase machucada.

"Desculpe-me, Bella. Eu não deveria... eu... eu sinto muito por ter interrompido seu encontro." Eu disse rapidamente antes de virar e rapidamente me afastar. Passei por sua mesa, mas não pude olhar para o homem que estava atualmente no único lugar que eu desejava estar. Quando cheguei ao lobby, Alice e Jasper olharam para mim. Jasper estava falando freneticamente, mas parou abruptamente quando ele me viu. Alice me deu um sorriso simpático, mas eu não poderia lidar com seus olhares piedosos. Eu balancei minha cabeça e saí pela porta. Eu quase atropelei uma mulher morena e pequena quando eu abri a porta muito rapidamente. Pedi desculpas e então fiz o meu caminho para o meu carro.

Assim que eu estava no santuário do Volvo, deixei o debate começar. _Que diabos foi isso? Fiquei completamente perdido no segundo em que eu a vi. Eu nunca me senti possessivo com algo ou alguém como eu me senti há poucos minutos atrás. O que eu fiz? Eu simplesmente estraguei tudo? Todos os meus planos perfeitamente definidos foram arruinados por um momento de ciúme completo e esmagador._ Eu pressionei minha cabeça contra o volante e liguei o carro_. Mas ela me beijou de volta. _Eu tive um surto esmagador de alegria passando pelo meu corpo.

_Ela me beijou de volta._

Eu não consegui tirar o sorriso do meu rosto pelo resto da tarde. Eu sabia que fui um bruto e, provavelmente, poderia ter feito as coisas muito piores, mas o pensamento de sua resposta a mim me agradou imensamente. Mesmo que ela tivesse terminado as coisas, eu soube agora que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria e isso me deu a esperança que eu senti falta com a nossa separação.

"Pai?" Anthony perguntou com um grande sorriso pateta em sua cara. "O que você está pensando? Você está sorrindo o dia todo".

"Bella." Eu respondi a verdade. Anthony sorriu mais largo.

"Ela me faz sorrir também." Ele sussurrou.

"Edward!" A voz de Alice ecoou pela casa, fazendo-me estremecer. Ela parecia com raiva. Olhei para Anthony e seus olhos estavam arregalados, reconhecendo o tom de voz de sua tia.

"Eu acho que seria melhor se você fosse até seu quarto por um tempo." Eu disse a Anthony. Ele assentiu e me deu um olhar preocupado.

"Não a deixe ver o medo." Ele sussurrou. Eu ri ruidosamente quando o fiz subir as escadas, me perguntando onde ele ouviu essa frase antes.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Que diabos há de errado com você?" Alice gritou para mim. Suas mãos estavam firmemente em seu quadril e seu dedo do pé batia impacientemente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. Eu sabia que ela estava se referindo a Bella, mas eu não conseguia me sentir mal sobre a forma como as coisas aconteceram.

"Não banque o modesto comigo. O que você fez com Bella?" Ela exigiu.

"Eu fiz com Bella?"

"Sim, porra! Ela saiu logo depois de você e ela estava às lágrimas." Ela ferveu. Minha alegria anterior sobre o nosso beijo foi imediatamente substituída por preocupação.

"Ela estava chorando?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela suspirou exasperada. "O que você fez?"

"Hum... eu... eu a beijei." Eu admiti.

"Você o quê?" Alice balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Você não fala com ela por um mês e depois a vê e apenas a beija. O que diabos há de errado com você?"

"Eu não sei. Ela estava com um acompanhante e eu-"

"Espere? O quê?" Alice perguntou enquanto seus olhos arregalavam com o entendimento.

"Ela estava com outro cara e eu só queria falar com ela, mas ela ficou chateada comigo e eu acabei a beijando." Eu suspirei. Os ombros de Alice começaram a tremer e sua mão voou até sua boca. Pequenas risadas escapavam de seus lábios até que ela estava rindo completamente. Eu dei a ela um olhar confuso, esperando que ela explicasse a sua explosão.

"Você ficou com ciúmes!" Ela riu, entre respirações. Revirei os olhos, mas fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Sim, eu reconheço isso. Mas o que é tão engraçado?"

"Ela não estava em um encontro. Ben está namorando Ângela. Eles só se encontraram para almoçar." Alice olhou para mim com um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto minha mente absorvia o que ela acabara de dizer.

"O quê?"

"Você me ouviu. Bella não está namorando Bem." Alice afirmou novamente.

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu não sabia." Ela me cortou. "Ângela explicou tudo para mim depois que Bella saiu. Ben pensou que Ângela era Bella quando ele a chamou para sair".

Um grande alívio tomou conta de mim. Ela não estava namorando ninguém. Então, eu gemi. Pela primeira vez desde que saí do restaurante, olhei para a reação de Bella. Não apenas sua reação ao beijo, mas sua reação ao encontro inteiro. Bella ficou na defensiva quando eu perguntei a ela sobre Ben. Ela tinha que ter imaginado que eu assumi que Ben era um encontro, mas ela se recusou a me corrigir. Ela manteve sua posição. Então me lembrei de seus comentários sobre Jake e seu comportamento controlador. Maldição! Eu agi como um homem das cavernas.

"Bella disse alguma coisa pra você?" Eu perguntei. Alice balançou a cabeça.

"Não, ela saiu minutos depois que você e então ela não voltou ao trabalho".

"Maldição." Eu murmurei. Ela tinha que estar muito chateada para faltar ao trabalho.

"Então, o que você vai fazer?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu não sei".

"Estou cansado disso. Coloque sua bunda no carro e vá até ela. Ela está sozinha. Ela recebeu um telefonema de Seth esta manhã que a incomodou." Ela disse, tentando me convencer a ir até ela. Meu coração torceu dolorosamente com o pensamento de Bella estar sozinha. Pelo menos eu tinha meus filhos e Alice em volta para aliviar a monotonia da vida diária. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu era um covarde.

"Alice, eu não posso." Eu sussurrei.

"Você é tão estúpido, às vezes." Ela rosnou para mim. "Liz está melhor. Ela me disse outro dia que ela queria que Bella ainda estivesse por perto, e Anthony está com o coração partido sem Bella. Isto não deve mais afetar você".

"Eu sei. Eu estava pensando que quando Seth voltasse, nós poderíamos fazer algo juntos, todos nós." Alice revirou os olhos com meu comentário.

"Isso é daqui a duas semanas. Pelo menos ligue para ela." Alice implorou.

"Sim, eu deveria fazer isso." Eu concordei. O comportamento de Alice mudou imediatamente e ela saltou feliz de onde ela estava.

"Você precisa se desculpar por ser um idiota e então dizer a ela que você a ama, e depois-" Cobri a boca de Alice com a minha mão, interrompendo a fadinha antes que ela ficasse fora de controle.

"Eu vou pedir desculpas, mas eu acho que tudo mais deve ser deixado em paz até que eu sinta que Liz está pronta para aceitar Bella de volta nas nossas vidas. Eu não quero forçar as coisas e deixar tudo voltar à forma como era. Bella merece o melhor." Eu disse calmamente, liberando a boca de Alice. Ela sorriu para mim e acenou com a cabeça.

"É um começo, agora vá fazer isso." Ela disse, empurrando-me para meu quarto. Eu desabei na minha cama e olhei para o meu telefone. Rapidamente, antes que eu perdesse a cabeça, eu disquei o número dela.

"Olá?"

"Bella?" Eu disse nervosamente, orgulhoso que minha voz não falhou.

"Edward?"

"Sim, sou eu." Eu sussurrei timidamente. Houve um silêncio incômodo na outra extremidade da linha.

"Eu liguei para pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento no restaurante." Eu disparei.

"Você já pediu desculpas." Ela sussurrou, e eu pensei ter ouvido um pequeno fungado.

"Bella, nunca será o suficiente. Eu sinto muito. Eu simplesmente não pude suportar..." Eu me parei. Eu realmente queria admitir estar com tanto ciúme que eu perdi todo o senso comum?

"Não pôde suportar o que?" Ela perguntou. Eu gemi internamente, sabendo que eu não poderia evitar sua pergunta.

"Eu não pude suportar a idéia de que você estava vendo alguém." Eu admiti. "Sinto muito. Eu não tenho o direito de-"

"Não era um encontro." Bella disse.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Eu percebi isso quando Alice chegou em casa e explicou".

"Ben é apenas um amigo. Ele está namorando Ângela. Eu não estava em um encontro com ele." Ela disse calmamente. O silêncio cresceu de novo e eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Você já falou com Seth?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto e esperando que ela se abrisse para mim se ela não estivesse bem. Eu ouvi um longo suspiro, mas esperei pacientemente para que ela decidisse se ela queria conversar comigo.

"Sim, ele ligou esta manhã." Ela sussurrou.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Não, não está." Ela disse, quase com sarcasmo. "Ele odeia estar lá. A mamãe querida está tentando tomar conta da minha velha vida, Jake não fica em casa e Seth sente minha falta, e de você e Tony. Tudo está lindo." Mesmo que ela estivesse irritada, eu tive que sorrir por sua resposta.

"Eu pensei que Mamãe Urso estava em hibernação." Eu provoquei. Ela riu levemente e a tensão se dissipou completamente.

"Sim, eu sinto muito. Acabei de falar com Jake, então é por isso que estou tão chateada. Ele está finalmente tirando um tempo para ficar com Seth. Apenas quatro semanas foram desperdiçadas." Ela murmurou. "Eu estava muito perto de voar até lá e trazer Seth para casa mais cedo." Ela tomou uma respiração longa e eu pude ouvir sua voz sumir com todas as emoções que ela estava lidando. Eu sabia que isso seria difícil para ela, mas ouvi-la, quase a ponto de quebrar, era demais. Eu deveria ter estado lá para ela.

"Bella, você quer vir para cá?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ela dissesse que sim. A linha ficou quieta e eu tive um momento onde eu pensei que ela pudesse dizer que sim.

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia." Ela finalmente disse, mas eu pensei ter ouvido um toque de pesar em sua voz.

"Eu prometo que vou ser bom." Eu a provoquei. Ela abafou uma risada e eu sorri.

"Eu não sei se quero que você seja bom." Chupei uma respiração com a sua admissão. Ela estava flertando comigo. O pensamento enviou minha mente correndo em território perigoso.

"Bella." Eu cantarolei. "Eu sei que isso é pedir muito, mas... Bem, o que eu quero dizer é, você pode... não, você vai..." Soltei um longo suspiro de frustração.

"Edward, por favor. Diga-me." Ela sussurrou. Eu não poderia dizer a ela tudo o que eu queria por telefone, então eu me controlei e pedi a única coisa que eu esperava que ela considerasse.

"Você vai esperar? Por mim?" Sussurrei. "Só um pouquinho. Liz está ficando muito melhor, e, bem... eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos ir a um encontro, ou algo assim." Eu disse rapidamente. Segurando minha respiração, eu esperei que ela dissesse algo.

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Ela disse calmamente. "Eu não quero que você apresse nada com Elizabeth".

"Eu também não quero, eu apenas pensei que talvez..." Minha voz sumiu. Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

"Honestamente, eu não tenho vontade de namorar agora." Ela disse. Eu não sei como me senti sobre a sua admissão. _Ela quis dizer namorar outra pessoa, ou eu estava incluído nisso também?_

"Oh." Eu disse tristemente. O silêncio constrangedor liquidou nossa conversa, mais uma vez. "Bem, eu provavelmente deveria deixar você ir. Se você quiser conversar, ou precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar, ok?"

"Ok." Ela sussurrou. Fechei os olhos firmemente, não querendo acabar com nosso telefonema.

"Boa noite, amor." Eu sussurrei. Ela parou por um momento e eu me perguntei se eu tinha pisado na linha novamente quando ouvi sua voz macia.

"Boa noite, Edward".

Eu desliguei o telefone e deitei na minha cama pensando sobre nossa conversa. Silenciosamente, agradeci a Alice por seu jeito agressivo. Eu teria deixado tudo por dizer, mais uma vez, evitando as conversas duras. Agora, havia alguma esperança. Esperança de que as coisas funcionassem. Esperança que Bella fosse minha outra vez.

_Esperança era tudo o que eu realmente tinha._

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_Apenas no caso de haver qualquer confusão, Alice convidou Edward ANTES de ela falar com Bella, não pensem que ela planejou isso. Portanto, não batam na fadinha! _

_Algumas pessoas têm me perguntado por que Alice não tem ficado em torno de Bella. __Você está assumindo duas coisas, uma é que elas são tão próximas como eram em Eclipse e elas não são. Não estou dizendo que elas não são amigas, mas as relações tendem a ser diferentes quando você está na escola. A outra é que você acha que ela não tentou, talvez Bella não esteja permitindo isso._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_A esperança agora é tudo o que importa para nós por aqui. Espero que o próximo capítulo nos traga notícias ainda melhores. Beijos meninas._

_**Irene**_


	38. 37 Festa das Lanternas

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Bruna de Brito**_

**Capítulo 37 – Festa das Lanternas**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Seth estava finalmente voltando para casa e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Por toda semana eu estive saltitando ao redor do quarto dele, lavando seus lençóis, colocando seus brinquedos no lugar e eu até me vi sentindo falta de seus animais de estimação. Eu acho que Buddy estava mais animado do que eu para a chegada iminente de Seth. Sempre me deixou impressionada como ele podia sentir o que aconteceria. Minha felicidade ligou seus sentidos de filhote e fez com que ele ficasse mais hiperativo do que ele geralmente era.

Jake tinha tirado suas férias e passado as duas semanas remanescentes com Seth. A outra vez que Seth me ligou, ele era uma criança completamente diferente. Ele estava tendo um ótimo tempo com seu pai e até me perguntou se ele podia ficar um pouco mais. Graças a Deus, Jake tinha comprado passagens aéreas não-reembolsáveis, eu não acho que conseguiria ficar mais tempo longe dele. Uma parte de mim estava feliz porque ele estava aproveitando seu tempo em Washington, enquanto a outra parte estava triste porque ele não estava sentindo minha falta tanto quando eu sentia a dele.

Eu tinha mais quatro horas até que eu fosse pegar Seth no aeroporto. Ele me assegurou várias vezes que ele era um garoto crescido e que poderia voar sozinho. Era um vôo direto de Seattle para Monterrey, então eu concordei, mas eu estava extremamente nervosa. A companhia aérea deixou que Jake ficasse com ele até que entrasse no avião, então ele só estaria sem nenhum de nós durante o vôo. Eles também colocaram um pequeno adesivo com um sinal nele, mostrando que ele era um menor viajando sozinho e que todas as aeromoças atenderiam suas necessidades. Isso me deu algum conforto, mas eu não estaria totalmente aliviada até que eu visse sua carinha doce.

Enquanto eu passava pelo restaurante de Jasper no caminho para o trabalho, eu me lembrei do dia, há duas semanas, quando Edward me beijou. Eu fiquei confusa com seu comportamento agressivo quando ele me arrastou em direção aos banheiros e então exigiu saber quem era Ben. Na hora, eu estava furiosa com ele sendo tão rude. Suas ações em relação a Jake e então em relação a Ben mostraram um lado dele que eu nunca havia visto. Mas então, ele me beijou, e eu me esqueci completamente sobre as transgressões do passado. Eu o queria. Meu corpo instantaneamente reagiu e eu me senti em seu abraço familiar.

Eu ainda podia sentir seus lábios nos meus. Seu gosto, seu cheiro, tudo que me lembrava a paixão que um dia nós dividimos. Quando ele se afastou, pedindo desculpas e depois me deixando sozinha, era outra lembrança que me lembrava como era perdê-lo. Minhas lágrimas vieram rápidas e fortes e levou tudo que me restava para ir para o meu carro antes de me fazer de completa idiota.

Ângela entendeu e me cobriu na escala para que eu pegasse o resto do dia de folga. Eu passei quase toda a tarde ponderando como eu esqueceria Edward. No meio da minha linha de processo, eu lembrei de Alice. Ela tinha me convidado para almoçar e ela também estava com Edward no restaurante. Eu entendi então que ela estava tentando nos juntar, ou, pelo menos, reatar nossa amizade. Eu a amava e a odiava por isso. Havia pequenas coisas que ela diria, ou faria desde que nós terminamos, as quais agora eu reconhecia enquanto ela tentava nos juntar de novo, mas meu isolamento auto-imposto sempre a impediu de conseguir algo.

_E então ele me ligou._

Houve alguns momentos estranhos, mas na maior parte voltamos para a conversa confortável que eu lembrava. Eu não pude me conter de flertar com ele. Eu me xinguei no momento em que as palavras saíram da minha boca, mas eu não pude ficar irritada com isso. Ele queria que eu esperasse por ele. Eu queria, muito, dizer a ele que eu não conseguia me ver com outra pessoa que não fosse ele, mas, em vez disso, eu deixei minha resposta vaga. Seu foco ainda precisava ser cem por cento em Liz e Tony e, até que Liz estivesse pronta para aceitar outra pessoa a mais em sua família, então não haveria sentido em colocar Seth e eu na linha de perigo.

_Seth._

Eu estava fazendo a dança feliz na minha cabeça enquanto eu estacionava meu carro e corria para dentro do Aquário. Em breve, meu bebê estaria em casa. Eu lembrei pensando, de volta quando Jake e eu tínhamos originalmente feito o arranjos de visitações, que eu teria um tempo para mim, talvez conseguir um hobby. Mal sabia eu o quão duro isso realmente seria.

Eu sentei na cadeira do meu escritório e comecei a trabalhar. Eu estive trabalhando muito além do necessário que a administração estava mais do que feliz em me dar folga. Eu estaria saindo em algumas horas para pegar Seth e então eu não precisaria voltar para o trabalho mais ou menos por uma semana. Eu estava afundada em minha papelada quando ouvi uma batida na minha porta. Alice colocou sua cabeça para dentro com um grande sorriso e eu a mandei entrar. Surpreendentemente, Liz entrou por trás dela.

"Oi Alice, Liz." Eu as cumprimentei com um sorriso. "O que vocês fazem aqui hoje?"

"Liz veio para a rodada matinal com Ângela." Alice respondeu. As rodadas matinais eram um programa onde qualquer um poderia vir e ver como o Aquário funcionava. Ângela e eu pegamos turnos dando o tour, junto com alguns outros biólogos e voluntários.

"Isso deve ser legal. Ângela tem um jeito engraçado de alimentar os pingüins e eu tenho certeza que você vai amar." Eu disse, sorrindo para Liz. Ela olhou para seus pés e assentiu com a cabeça. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava tímida, ou se ela não queria estar aqui.

"Na verdade, eu preciso pegar uma papelada e Ang não vai começar por pelos menos meia hora. Então, Liz estava perguntando sobre a tubarão branco e eu pensei 'quem melhor para mostrar a ela do que você'?'" Alice disse, com um grande sorriso.

"Claro, eu amaria dar uma volta com ela." Eu disse, sorrindo para Liz. Elizabeth finalmente olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso e eu percebi que ela estava apenas sendo tímida. Alice deu a Liz um pequeno abraço enquanto ela saía do meu escritório, nos deixando sozinhas.

"Então, você tem perguntas especificadas sobre ela?" Eu perguntei.

"Na verdade, não." Liz olhou para seus sapatos de novo. "Talvez você simplesmente possa me dizer o que você quiser." Eu ri e ela olhou para mim com um sorriso questionador.

"Isso poderia levar um tempo porque eu amo falar sobre ela." Eu disse. Eu peguei sua mão e levei-a para a sala de observação onde nós a observamos nadar de um lado para o outro. Então, eu disse a Liz sobre seus hábitos alimentares e que tipo de ambiente ela preferia. Nós conversamos sobre como foi difícil sua transição para o cativeiro e alguns dos problemas que estávamos tendo com ela. Nós também conversamos sobre sua iminente libertação.

"Isso significa que você não terá um trabalho quando ela se for?" Liz perguntou. Eu pensei ter visto uma pitada de tristeza em sua pergunta, mas, pela minha vida, eu não consegui entender por que.

"Não, na verdade, nós esperamos conseguir outro tubarão branco, então eles querem alguém com experiência. Eu terei um trabalho aqui enquanto tubarões brancos existirem." Eu disse com um sorriso. Elizabeth me deu um sorriso de aquecer o coração e mesmo sabendo que ela se parecia com sua mãe, eu vi Edward em seu sorriso. _Isso era genuíno. Ela não estava fingindo ser legal. Ela realmente me queria aqui. _A realização quase me bateu para trás.

"Eu fico feliz." Ela sussurrou. Eu sorri e dei em seu braço um pequeno aperto para mostrar a ela que eu gostei de seu comentário. "Bella?"

"Sim, Liz".

"Eu quero dizer que eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou, olhando para seus sapatos novamente. Ela parecia tão abatida que eu quis envolver meus braços ao redor dela e dizer que eu entendia. "Eu não deveria ter sido tão malvada com você. Papai me disse que você apenas queria ser minha amiga, mas eu não quis ouvi-lo." Eu vi uma pequena lágrima correndo em sua bochecha antes dela rapidamente limpá-la. Sua cabeça levantou e ela pareceu suplicante para mim. "Eu realmente não quis dizer todas aquelas coisas que eu disse." Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a descer pelos meus olhos.

_Isso é o que eu estive esperando ouvir._

Eu fiquei de joelhos na frente dela. Seus olhos fixos nos meus, uma lágrima desceu lentamente pela minha bochecha enquanto eu abria meus braços para ela. Ela se jogou em meus braços, um soluço escapando de seus lábios quando eu envolvi meus braços em volta do seu corpinho e a abracei enquanto ela chorava. Minha mente rebobinava enquanto eu pensava quão longe ela tinha ido. Pela primeira vez nos últimos dois meses, eu me senti positiva pela decisão de que eu tinha feito sobre ir embora estava correta. Eu a abracei até que ela se afastou e olhou em meus olhos.

"Agora você precisa falar com o papai. Ele sente sua falta." Ela disse com um tom determinado. O que eu deveria dizer a ela? Eu tinha uma idéia do que Edward queria com a sua pergunta no telefone, me pedindo para esperar por ele, mas será que Liz estava realmente pronta para ter Seth e eu de volta em suas vidas?

"Eu falo com seu pai o tempo todo." Eu disse, esperando que minha resposta a aplacasse. Ela assentiu para mim com um olhar de remorso em seus olhos.

"Tony sente sua falta também... e... eu também." Ela admitiu com um sussurro. Eu tentei não ter nenhum sentimento ruim sobre Liz porque eu reconhecia que seus sentimentos sobre mim tinham sido naturais. Eles eram produto do seu ambiente e circunstâncias. Entretanto, eu nunca tentei me aproximar dela também, provavelmente por causa do medo de fazer com que as coisas piorassem. Mas agora, agora eu sentia aquela pontada de proteção que eu sentia por Seth e Anthony. Eu conseguia ver mais claramente que ela era apenas uma garotinha, machucada por causa de sua mãe e perdida sobre como lidar com seus sentimentos. Aqui estava ela, completamente arrependida do jeito que ela havia me tratado e eu descobri que eu a amava tanto quanto eu amava Anthony. Eu queria chorar de alegria com a admissão dela e de minha aceitação. Eu a peguei em meus braços novamente e a abracei. Ela jogou suas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou para mais perto.

Eu ouvi um pequeno pigarro e olhei para cima para ver Alice com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. "Ângela vai começar sua rodada matinal. Você está pronta?" Liz assentiu com sua cabeça contra meu peito antes de se afastar e olhar para mim. Eu me abaixei para que meus lábios ficassem próximos de seu ouvido.

"Obrigada. Você foi muito corajosa em pedir desculpas e eu gostei muito disso." Eu sussurrei para que apenas Liz pudesse me ouvir. Ela assentiu e se virou para beijar minha bochecha antes de sair andando até Alice e pegar sua mão.

"Nós nos vemos mais tarde, Bella?" Liz perguntou enquanto ela se virava para olhar para mim mais uma vez antes de partir. Eu assenti com minha cabeça e olhei para Alice.

"Eu vou pegar Seth em uma hora, ou algo assim, e eu queria levá-lo ao parque. Você acha que você e Liz gostariam de ir?"

"Na verdade, depois que sairmos daqui, eu pegaria Tony no Emmet, que tal se nós a encontrarmos lá?"

"Seth amaria isso".

Eu segui Elizabeth e Alice para fora do corredor e em direção a minha sala. Eu não conseguia acreditar nas mudanças em Elizabeth. Quando Edward tinha dito que ela estava melhorando, eu não estava esperando que ela estivesse tão bem. Isso mostrou uma imensa quantidade de coragem para ela pedir desculpas, mas o que me pegou mesmo foi a sinceridade nisso. Ela realmente queria dizer aquilo. Não era apenas uma daquelas desculpas forçadas que você tem quando coloca duas crianças juntas e diz a elas para fazerem as pazes. Isso era do fundo do coração e completamente honesto. Minha única preocupação era se ela se sentiria do mesmo jeito se Edward e eu voltássemos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu tinha dito a mim mesma várias vezes que correr até o aeroporto não faria com que o vôo de Seth chegasse mais cedo. Eu havia ligado para a companhia aérea duas vezes para ter certeza que o vôo dele não chegaria mais cedo porque eu queria estar lá quando Seth saísse do avião.

Quando eu o vi sair do avião e andar cruzando a plataforma, eu me senti completa novamente. Eu sabia que senti falta dele terrivelmente, mas quando a dor em meu peito diminuiu, eu descobri que eu estava pior do que eu pensava. A próxima vez que ele fosse seria bem pior. Ele ainda não havia me visto, enquanto ele arrumava sua mala e andava em direção ao terminal. Eu amaldiçoei a partição de vidro que eu tinha que ficar atrás e que me separava do meu bebê. Quando ele finalmente andou até o portão, eu o agarrei em meus braços. Ele riu em surpresa enquanto eu enchia seu rosto com beijos, arrancando uma risada dele.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta!" Eu disse entre os beijos. Eu esperava que ele me afastasse a qualquer momento, mas, em vez disso, ele se agarrou ao meu pescoço e beijou minha bochecha.

"Eu senti sua falta também, mamãe." Ele sussurrou. Eu o abracei mais uma vez antes de soltá-lo no chão para que ele pegasse suas malas. Ele saltitou todo o caminho até o carro quando eu disse a ele que nós iríamos ao parque e que Tony e Liz nos encontrariam lá. Ele falou o caminho inteiro até o parque, me contando sobre o quanto ele se divertiu com seu pai e Charlie. Ele não comentou sobre Leah e minha curiosidade estava me matando. Entretanto, se ele não comentou sobre ela, então eu também não faria isso.

Quando nós chegamos ao parque, eu olhei ao redor e não vi o carro de Alice, então nós entramos e Seth imediatamente correu para o trepa-trepa. Ele escalou o mais alto que podia para que pudesse ter uma grande visão do parque até que Tony chegasse. Eu encontrei um ótimo lugar embaixo de uma árvore e observei-o esperar pelo seu amigo. Eu soube o segundo que Tony chegou porque Seth pulou da onde estava quase me dando um ataque cardíaco no processo, e então correu até a entrada do parque. Eu observei quando Tony foi em direção a Seth em uma corrida suicida, fazendo ambos caírem na areia, rindo o tempo todo.

Os garotos pularam e foram em direção ao parque, seguindo para os escorregadores com Liz em seus calcanhares. Alice veio e sentou-se, apoiando suas costas contra a árvore.

"Liz me contou que ela pediu desculpas." Ela disse feliz. Seu rosto radiava a felicidade que eu sentia e não pude evitar de sorrir.

"Sim, ela pediu. Isso foi muito gentil." Eu confirmei.

"Edward disse que ela realmente tem entrado em um ciclo completo com a terapia".

"Sim, a última vez que eu falei com ele, ele disse que ela estava melhorando. Eu só não imaginei o quão melhor ela estava." Eu admiti, pegando a grama entre minhas pernas.

"Então, o que você planeja fazer nessa sua semana de folga?" Alice perguntou. Eu olhei para ela e encolhi meus ombros levemente.

"Eu prometi a Seth que o levaria a Festa das Lanternas amanhã. Mas pelo resto da semana, eu apenas quero passar com o meu bebê..."

"Você recebeu o convite da minha despedida de solteiro que vai acontecer em duas semanas? Bem... na verdade, o tema é de festa de solteira. Eu disse a Rose que ela não poderia ir além da conta." Eu ri com o comentário dela. Edward me disse o quão doida foi a festa de solteira que Rosalie teve quando ela se casou com Emmett, então não me surpreendeu que Alice estivesse com um pé atrás nessa história.

"Sim, eu recebi ontem. Eu vou adorar ir".

"Fantástico. Nós também vamos ter um churrasco da família na sexta feira à noite, meus pais estão vindo para a cidade e eu adoraria que você fosse." Apesar de seu tom ser casual, eu poderia dizer que ela estava com medo de perguntar. Eu pensei sobre a possibilidade de ver Edward de novo, mas depois do nosso beijo eu estava com medo.

"Eu não sei, Alice. Isso talvez possa ser estranho." Eu disse me sentido mal e esperando que ela não me pressionasse. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado silenciosamente por uns momentos antes de falar.

"Eu entendo. Se você mudar de idéia, eu adoraria que você fosse".

Nós ficamos sentadas e conversamos sobre a loucura de planejar um casamento, que estava a apenas algumas semanas de distância, e sobre o trabalho e a nova aventura de Jasper em um restaurante local que ele comprou em Carmel Valley. Nossa conversa era leve e ficou completamente longe de Edward, mas às vezes ela fazia comentários sobre seu amor por Jasper e eu sentiria a pontada de saudade.

Conversamos sobre seu desejo de ter filhos, e que ela e Jasper tinham decidido que assim que sua lua de mel acabasse, eles começariam a tentar. Ela seria uma mãe fabulosa, com toda a experiência que ela teve com Liz e Tony. Fiquei feliz por ela e tentei mostrar isso, apesar de meu coração doer com a necessidade do que ela tinha.

Passamos a maior parte da tarde juntas e era bom ter outra mulher para conversar sobre coisas que eu não tinha falado nos últimos anos. Eu não tinha muitas amigas quando eu morava em La Push e eu realmente não sabia o que estava faltando até conhecer Alice. Ela era fácil de falar e, no final do dia, eu descobri que eu queria me abrir com ela. Então, tomei coragem e fiz a pergunta que estava sobre nossas cabeças desde que ela chegou.

"Como Edward está?"

"Ele esta um pé no saco." Ela brincou. Eu ri alto com seu aborrecimento, até que ela olhou para mim e sua expressão tornou-se séria. "Ele está infeliz. Não tão infeliz como quando Tanya morreu porque ele está tentando fortemente pelas crianças, mas ele sente sua falta." Respirei fundo com a sua admissão. Achei que ela me daria a versão doce editada, mas depois de falar com ela o dia todo, eu deveria ter sabido que ela seria honesta.

"Desculpe-me, eu não quis incomodá-la, mas eu acho que você tem o direito de saber o que isto está fazendo com ele." Ela disse calmamente.

"Não, não se desculpe. Eu entendo".

"Bella, eu sei que você o ama." Ela disse diretamente. Desviei o olhar, sentindo as lágrimas brotando em meus olhos. Ela suspirou alto ao meu lado. "Vai dar tudo certo, mas você tem que dar uma chance".

"Tia Ali!" Tony disse enquanto corria e pulava em nossa frente, com Seth diretamente atrás dele. "Podemos ir ao McDonalds?" Ouvi Alice gemer ao meu lado antes de colocar um sorriso falso no rosto.

"Eu adoraria." Ela disse entre os dentes cerrados. Eu ri com o seu desconforto antes que ela me olhou. "Mas... apenas se Seth e Bella vierem conosco." Ela disse um pouco docemente demais. Eu dei a ela um olhar duro antes de assentir para Seth e Tony. Ambos os meninos saltaram e começaram a se dirigir para o carro, onde Liz já estava esperando.

Tivemos um jantar calmo. Bem... se calmo é o que pode dizer com dois garotos enfiando batatas fritas em seus narizes. Então, Seth e eu nos separamos de Alice, Tony e Liz, com a promessa de receber os meninos juntos um dia essa semana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Buddy estava emocionado ao ver Seth e acabou dormindo em sua cama, o que eu normalmente não permitiria, mas eu não podia dizer não a ele. A manhã chegou cedo e por volta das dez horas tínhamos embalado a caixa de gelo e todos os equipamentos para a praia e nos dirigimos para Pacific Grove.

Eu estava surpresa que a maioria da praia já estava tomada por cobertores tão cedo, mas nós encontramos um lugar aconchegante e sentamos no nosso pequeno espaço na areia. Seth passou a maior parte da tarde brincando na água. Eu adorava o Lover's Point Beach porque nós estávamos na ponta da baía. Não havia ondas grandes devido ao píer e uma barreira de pedras, o que a tornava segura para os nadadores. Ele brincou na água com algumas crianças que ele conheceu na praia até que dedos ficaram azuis, e então ele terminou na areia, dividindo seus brinquedos com qualquer um que quisesse brincar com ele.

Eu passei a tarde lendo um velho livro favorito, mantendo um olho na minha criança levada e vagamente ouvindo o entretenimento que havia no píer. Havia um grupo de dançarinas do ventre se apresentando e eu segurei uma risada quando uma porção de pais ao meu redor se levantou e tornaram-se um pouco mais interessados nas garotas dançando provocativamente meio nuas. Eu também apreciei as duas bandas que tinham o mesmo som dos Beach Boys, apesar do tédio de ter que esperar a noite chegar.

O dia se foi devagar e eu queria pegar algo quente para comer com Seth além do que eu tinha na caixa, então eu pedi para uma das mães se ela podia olhar nossas coisas enquanto nós íamos às barraquinhas. Nós ainda tínhamos uma hora até que a peça começasse e eu não podia esperar para que Seth visse isso. Jake e eu tínhamos vindo até aqui e pegado toda a experiência enquanto eu estava na faculdade e eu queria que Seth experimentasse isso também. Seth pegou minha mão e nós nos manobramos ao redor das pessoas na praia até alcançarmos as barraquinhas de comida.

"Mãe, posso pooooooor favoooooor tomar uma raspadinha?" Ele perguntou, jogando seu chame e me dando seus olhinhos de cachorrinho. _Como eu poderia dizer não?_

"Claro, mas eu acho que eu preciso de um beijo." Eu disse distraidamente. Ele fez uma leve careta, mas então se aproximou e me puxou para ele, beijando minha bochecha levemente. _Eu tinha que aproveitar enquanto podia._ Eu sorri quando ele imediatamente disse ao vendedor que ele queria uma raspadinha vermelha. Bagunçando seu cabelo, nós nos viramos para fazer nosso caminho através da multidão de pessoas.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi meu nome quase como um sussurro, de uma voz aveludada que eu sentia falta de ouvir nas últimas semanas.

"Seth!" Não havia dúvidas que essa a voz animada era de Anthony. Nós dois nos viramos e vimos Edward parado com Liz e Tony. Meus olhos vagaram por seu corpo e eu não pude evitar em pensar o quão sexy ele ficava com suas roupas casuais. Ele estava usando um par de bermudas cáqui que estava baixa em seus quadris, uma camisa pólo azul e chinelos. Seu cabelo estava a mesma bagunça que parecia que ele acabou de sair da cama e minha mente instantaneamente foi para o que parecia quando meus dedos estavam enlaçados neles depois de nós termos feito amor. Eu senti uma picada de vermelho tingir minhas bochechas enquanto eles andavam até nós. Seth estava animado pulando para cima e para baixo em antecipação de passar o tempo com seu amigo.

"Como você está?" Edward perguntou enquanto uma de suas mãos ia para sua nuca e ele ria nervosamente. Eu senti o mesmo nervosismo, já que a última vez que nós nos vimos a sua língua estava na minha boca.

"Eu estou bem. Vocês estão aqui para ver o show?" Eu quis dar um tapa na minha testa com a palma da minha mão. _É claro que eles estavam aqui para isso._ _Quem mais seria louco o suficiente para se aventurar no meio dessa multidão apena para ir à praia? _Ele riu.

"Sim, as crianças amam assistir os fogos que tem depois." Ele disse com um sorriso torto.

"Vocês já têm um lugar?" Eu perguntei, esperando que eles não tivessem. "Porque se não, vocês são mais que bem vindos para se sentar conosco." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio.

"Nós estamos no barco!" Anthony gritou feliz.

"Pai, Bella e Seth podem vir conosco no barco?" Liz perguntou. Edward olhou para ela e pareceu surpreso com a sua pergunta antes de assentir. Ele olhou de volta para mim e seus olhos verdes cintilavam.

"Sim, sim, por favor, Bella. Venha conosco para o barco." Anthony implorou. Ele e Seth viraram suplicantes para mim. Eu rapidamente olhei para Edward e ele tinha um sorriso torto no rosto, me fazendo de alguma maneira ficar sem palavras.

"O que você diz, Bella? Você e Seth gostariam de se juntar a nós no barco para a peça e os fogos?" Edward perguntou. Eu senti meu coração disparar com a menção de estar com Edward no barco. Eu não pensei que eu poderia alguma vez estar no barco novamente sem me lembrar da nossa viagem para Santa Cruz.

"Isso parece divertido." Eu respondi, surpreendendo a mim mesma pela minha voz não ter falhado.

"Sim!" Tony e Seth socaram o ar triunfantes. Liz sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta para ela.

"Bem, eu só preciso levar as crianças para comer algo e então nós podemos ir." Ele disse com um sorriso. Nós rapidamente comemos e então Seth e eu corremos para nosso lugar na praia para levar nossas coisas para o carro antes de irmos para o pequeno bote que estava na praia. Eu olhei para ele apreensivamente quando Elizabeth, Seth e Anthony pularam para o pequeno bote e ele balançava para frente e para trás. Edward riu enquanto empurrava p barco para dentro da água.

Eu tirei meus chinelos e andei pela água gelada indo para o bote. _Como diabos Seth brincou nessa água por horas? _Edward pegou minha mão e me ajudou a entrar no bote, e a quentura de sua mão parecia certa na minha. Ele segurou minha mão até que eu estivesse seguramente estabelecida dentro do bote, segurando mais do que o necessário. Eu olhei para ambos os lados, rezando para que aquilo não virasse conosco naquela água gelada. Edward riu com a minha expressão preocupada e eu fiz a coisa madura e mostrei minha língua para ele por ele ter rido de mim. Ele sorriu largamente antes de pular dentro do bote. Ligando o pequeno motor, ele lentamente nos guiou no bote. Quando chegamos ao barco, Edward se levantou no bote, me fazendo arfar e me segurar mais forte.

"Relaxe Bella." Ele disse piscando para mim. Ele desatou a corda do lado e ajudou Elizabeth a subir. Então ele pegou cada garoto pela cintura, praticamente lançando-os para o deck antes de se virar para mim.

"Você vai ficar sentada no bote a noite toda?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu olhei para sua mão esticada e contemplei minhas opções antes de murmurar que era bom que não terminássemos na baía. Edward me levantou lentamente e me segurou pela cintura até que eu estivesse firme. Suas mãos fortes em mim enviaram um pequeno arrepio na espinha, o que não ajudou nada para o meu equilíbrio. Cambaleei um pouco e seu aperto intensificou, fazendo-me sentir mais segura e protegida. Eu agarrei na escada e subi rapidamente a bordo. Quando me virei, Edward estava atrás de mim, perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço. Outro arrepio involuntário passou pela minha espinha.

"Você esta com frio, amor? Eu posso pegar um cobertor lá dentro pra você." Ele perguntou enquanto suas mãos agarravam meus braços esfregando para cima e baixo, tentando me esquentar. A combinação de suas mãos em mim e a ternura que ele usava enviou outra onda de calor através do meu corpo.

"Não, eu estou bem, obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

O sol começou a se pôr e os atores e o palco estavam alinhados no píer. Nós tínhamos uma visão perfeita do píer, mas nós estávamos um pouco mais longe do que o lugar que tínhamos na praia. As crianças sentaram nas longas cadeiras e escalaram até o topo. Anthony olhou para mim e depois para seu pai, antes de soltar sua mão.

"Há lugares para todos. Venha se sentar conosco." Ele disse docemente. Eu andei até lá e me sentei ao lado dele, colocando meu pé para cima e deitando minhas costas no encosto. Anthony se enrolou em mim e colocou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. Minhas mãos brincavam distraidamente em seu cabelo enquanto nós esperávamos pelo show começar. Eu olhei para Edward, que estava me olhando com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas ele apenas balançou sua cabeça e pegou seu lugar no outro lado. Seth se enfiou entre Anthony e Edward, enquanto Liz se posicionou entre as pernas de Edward, deitando em seu peito.

_Isso era aconchegante e confortável._

Enquanto o sol descia pelo horizonte, o som da música asiática tocava nos alto-falantes que iam cruzando a água. Uma voz profunda começou enquanto o narrador vinha com a história de uma jovem princesa que se apaixonou por um garoto que seu pai desaprovava. No final da história, eles fugiram juntos e se transformaram em borboletas monarcas. Aquela era uma bela história e as crianças adoraram a representação.

Eu olhei para Edward e sua cabeça esta virada em direção a minha enquanto ele me encarava descaradamente. Meu coração oscilou na minha garganta enquanto nossos olhos seguravam o olhar um do outro. Suas mãos foram lentamente estendidas em direção ao meu rosto quando Tony se aconchegou para mais perto de mim, distraindo nós dois. Edward deixou cair suas mãos e eu olhei rapidamente para Anthony para vê-lo sorrindo para mim antes dele enterrar seu rosto no meu lado novamente. Eu envolvi meu braço mais seguramente ao redor dele e então olhei de volta para Edward.

Seus olhos dispararam para os meus lábios e então de volta para os meus olhos, e eu senti aquele desejo familiar crescer no fundo do meu estômago. Os fogos começaram a brilhar no céu da noite enquanto Edward e eu continuávamos nos focando um no outro. As crianças davam gritinhos agudos de contentamento a cada nova explosão, mas eu mal as ouvia. Tudo que eu podia ver era o homem que eu amava, me olhando de volta com a mesma adoração em seus olhos. Eu queria me jogar em seus braços e implorar que ele me perdoasse pela minha estupidez, por sequer pensar que eu poderia seguir em frente. Em vez disso, nós deitamos nossas cabeças a centímetros de distância na espreguiçadeira que nós tínhamos anteriormente feito amor, com a nossa família em nossos braços. Eu queria que isso fosse permanente.

_Eu o queria para sempre e sempre iria querer._

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_A Festa das Lanternas é uma tradição em Pacific Grove e um vídeo de toda a peça pode ser encontrado no site:_

_http:/ www. youtube.__ com/ watch?v= i7fN9FHfiwk&feature= player_embedded_

_(retirar os espaços)_

_Obrigada por ler!_


	39. 38 Família

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 38 – Família**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Pai?" Anthony disse quando se afastou de Bella e olhou para mim. Levou tudo que eu tinha para desviar meu olhar para longe de Bella e para o meu filho, mas quando o fiz, fui recompensado com um sorriso feliz.

"Seth e Bella podem navegar de volta ao porto com a gente?" Ele perguntou. Seth contorceu-se ao meu lado, fazendo-me olhar para ele. As luzes de Natal no barco brilhavam em seus olhos enquanto ele sorria para mim com um olhar suplicante. Era óbvio que ele queria pegar uma carona.

Olhei novamente para Bella e ela tinha seu lábio inferior puxado entre os dentes, olhando apreensivamente para mim. Um pequeno sorriso brincou em meus lábios quando percebi que ela provavelmente estava nervosa sobre pegar o bote para voltar.

"Cabe a Bella decidir." Eu disse, meu sorriso alargando. "Você gostaria de voltar de barco para o porto e então eu posso te dar uma carona até seu carro, ou você gostaria de voltar de bote?" O olhar que passou pelo seu rosto foi engraçado e eu reprimi uma risada quando ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

"Não, eu acho que nós vamos navegar até o porto com vocês." Seu rosto relaxou um pouco de alívio, enquanto Anthony se aconchegava de volta para o seu lado. Os fogos de artifício tinham acabado há vários minutos, mas nenhum de nós parecia estar com pressa para se mover. Nós assistimos do barco como a praia lentamente esvaziava e a linha de carros subindo a colina. Com todo o tráfego, Seth e Bella teriam levado uma hora para voltar para o seu carro e fora da cidade, de qualquer maneira.

Olhei novamente para Bella e peguei-a me olhando. Ela baixou os olhos rapidamente e eu não gostei que ela não olhasse para mim quando, momentos atrás, não conseguíamos quebrar nosso olhar. Minha mão involuntariamente foi para o seu queixo e puxou seu rosto para cima, de modo que ela estava olhando para mim. Os olhos dela pegaram os meus e então ela rapidamente olhou para Seth. Eu tinha esquecido que ele estava sentado entre nós, mas ele tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto, vendo a cena acontecer. Eu acariciei seu queixo com o polegar antes de liberá-lo e descansar minha mão no braço de Seth.

Bella segurou meu olhar por um longo momento. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer a ela, mas não parecia a hora certa. Tomou cada pedaço de controle que eu tinha para me manter no meu lado da espreguiçadeira. Nossa fantasia foi quebrada quando ouvimos um pequeno ronco vindo de Elizabeth. Todos rimos e eu me endireitei, erguendo-a suavemente enquanto saía para fora sob ela. Deitando-a de costas ao lado de Seth, eu corri para baixo para pegar um par de cobertores. Quando voltei, Anthony tinha mudado de lugar com Bella, então ela estava entre ele e Seth. Ambos os meninos tinham suas cabeças descansando em seus ombros e seus braços em volta de sua cintura. Era uma bela visão e uma que eu queimei na minha memória.

Eu joguei um pequeno cobertor sobre Elizabeth e, em seguida, peguei o maior e espalhei-o sobre Bella e os meninos. Ela suspirou em contentamento enquanto seus dedos corriam lentamente através dos cabelos deles. Fiquei impressionado com a gentileza e o amor que ela tinha pelos meus filhos. Anthony disse que ela disse a ele que o amava e, olhando para eles agora, era evidente que ela realmente amava. Fechei meus olhos e fiz uma pequena oração para que as coisas melhorassem, para que pudéssemos começar de novo e, esperançosamente, fazer algo mais duradouro entre nós. Deixei-os aconchegados juntos e fui para levantar a âncora e ligar o motor. Levaria pelo menos quarenta e cinco minutos para levar o barco para o porto e eu aproveitaria cada segundo que eu tinha com Bella. Eu manobrei o barco para longe da costa rochosa até estarmos em mar aberto e estabeleci o piloto automático. Andando de volta para Bella, eu me sentei na borda da cadeira.

Aparentemente, os dois meninos estavam tão cansados quanto Elizabeth, pois eles estavam dormindo contra Bella. Quando me sentei, seus olhos estalaram abertos e ela sorriu para mim.

"Parece que você tem seus braços cheios." Eu sussurrei. O sorriso dela se alargou e ela olhou para Seth e Tony antes de olhar para mim.

"Eu tenho e não desejaria de outra maneira." Ela sussurrou de volta. Ficamos em um silêncio confortável, olhando para a praia e, ocasionalmente, roubando olhares um para o outro.

"Edward?" Bella sussurrou baixinho. Olhei para ela e senti um inchaço no meu peito com o meu nome rolando de seus lábios.

"Sim, amor." Eu não queria mais conter o amor que eu sentia por ela.

"Elizabeth mencionou sua visita ao Aquário ontem?" Ela perguntou. Lembrei-me de ontem e balancei a cabeça. Eu tive que trabalhar dois turnos ontem e não tive muito tempo com as crianças quando cheguei em casa. Tivemos aulas de piano, mas Liz nunca mencionou sua visita ao Aquário.

"Não. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Meu coração afundou-se ao pensar que Liz pode ter revertido a ser desagradável com Bella.

"Nada de ruim." Ela rapidamente corrigiu. Senti-me relaxar quando ela sorriu feliz para mim. "Ela pediu desculpas pela forma como ela me tratou".

Olhei para Liz, que ainda estava dormindo profundamente. Ela realmente tinha feito um longo caminho nos últimos dois meses. Perguntei-me se Alice a colocou para pedir desculpas e fiz-me uma nota para falar com ela sobre isso mais tarde. Eu sorri de volta para Bella.

"A terapeuta dela me disse que ela adora você." Eu sussurrei. Bella pareceu um pouco surpresa com a minha admissão. "Eu sei. Surpreendeu-me também. Ela foi tão terrível com você que eu pensei que ela nunca viesse ao redor. Heidi disse que Liz sempre gostou de você, mas ela pensou que se ela se importasse com você, então ela estaria de certa forma traindo a mãe".

"Isso faz sentido." Bella sussurrou. "Eu senti um pouco dessa possessividade enquanto Seth estava fora. Doeu pensar que outra mulher estava tentando fazer seu caminho no coração do meu filho. Eu dizia que sou uma adulta muito racional e isso ainda me irritava. Estou surpresa que Liz lidou com as situações o melhor que ela pôde. Eu só queria poder dizer o mesmo para mim." Eu ri e cutuquei seu pé com meu cotovelo.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei. Houve um rosnado baixo que veio de seu peito e eu ri baixinho. "Eu tomo isso como se Mamãe Urso realmente saiu para brincar." Ela me deu uma cara feia, mas foi imediatamente substituída por um pequeno sorriso. Ela então começou a me contar sobre sua conversa com Seth no telefone e, em seguida, sua posterior conversa com a namorada de Jacob. Eu ri com seu sarcasmo agressivo para Leah sobre a infidelidade de Jake. _Ela era tão forte_. Ela durou seis semanas sem o filho e colocou seu pé para baixo quando Jake não estava à altura de seu papel de pai. _Eu a amava ainda mais por isso._

À medida que nos aproximávamos do porto, eu lancei fora do piloto automático e, lentamente, fiz o nosso caminho para o cais. Depois de amarrar o barco, eu voltei para Bella para descobrir que ela tinha adormecido. A visão dela segurando meu filho enviou uma pontada de lembranças no meu peito. Tendo um breve pensamento dela deitada na minha cama com uma menininha deitada em seu peito, eu sacudi o pensamento e, em seguida, estendi a mão para empurrar seu cabelo longe de seu rosto. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta enquanto ela respirava uniformemente. Seus lábios pareciam tão macios e uma súbita vontade de senti-los contra os meus me ultrapassou. Eu levei minha mão e suavemente cobri seu rosto em concha, lentamente correndo meu dedo sobre seu lábio inferior.

Eu estava completamente ultrapassando a linha invisível da propriedade, mas não consegui encontrá-la em mim para me importar. Inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios suavemente. Felizmente, ela não se mexeu, então eu fiquei lá por vários minutos, apenas apreciando sua beleza. Quando eu tive o suficiente, eu gentilmente chacoalhei seu ombro. Seus olhos se abriram e me olharam com surpresa até que ela descobriu onde ela estava.

"Estamos de volta às docas." Eu sussurrei. Bella olhou para Seth e Anthony e suavemente chacoalhou ambos.

"Meninos, é hora de acordar." Ela disse calmamente. Anthony despertou em seus braços até que seus olhos se abriram e ele olhou para mim. No entanto, Seth estava fora como uma luz. Ela tentou várias vezes mais acordá-lo, mas ele apenas soltava um pequeno gemido e rolava. Elizabeth esfregou os olhos enquanto ela se sentou e olhou em volta, confusa com o que a rodeava.

Meus filhos pegaram os cobertores e guardaram-nos enquanto eu fechava tudo e trancava. Anthony e Liz correram para o lado do barco e esperaram pacientemente por nós. Eu peguei Seth gentilmente, seu rosto descansando no meu ombro, e então Bella e eu juntamos as crianças nas docas. Fui em direção ao carro e olhei por cima do meu ombro para ver Elizabeth deslizar sua mão para a de Bella enquanto caminhavam bem perto atrás de mim. Um pequeno sorriso veio à minha boca quando presenciei a cena. Bella sorriu feliz para mim enquanto balançava os braços enquanto caminhava até a doca.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio até o carro de Bella. Eu saí e puxei Seth, ainda inconsciente, do banco de trás e levei ao carro de Bella. Eu ri quando ele não se mexeu nem abriu os olhos.

"Ele é um dorminhoco difícil." Eu comentei. Ela riu baixinho e eu senti um forte desejo de puxá-la em meus braços. Seu sorriso vacilou enquanto ficávamos a centímetros de distância, olhando para os olhos do outro. Bella foi quem finalmente quebrou o contato visual, olhando para seus sapatos.

"Obrigada por uma noite agradável. Seth e eu gostamos muito." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu apenas sinto muito que eu não pensei em perguntar antes." Eu sinceramente admiti. Eu não queria nada mais do que gastar tanto tempo possível com ela. "Talvez da próxima vez".

"Talvez." Ela respondeu timidamente. Eu senti o grande sorriso estúpido assumir com a sua quase aceitação de passarmos tempo juntos. Não foi uma recusa direta e isso me deu esperança.

"Boa noite, Edward." Ela disse.

"Boa noite, amor." Eu sussurrei. Ajudei-a em seu carro e fechei a porta, esperando até que ela se afastasse antes de subir no meu carro. Eu a segui todo o caminho até Carmel até que ela puxou para a Carmel Valley Road e desapareceu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A semana foi um turbilhão de atividades. Eu tinha pegado um par de turnos duplos no hospital para que eu pudesse ter o fim da semana de folga para passar com meus pais. Eu não tive a chance de levar Anthony para surfar, por isso eu prometi a ele que nós iríamos no início da manhã de sexta-feira. Anthony teve um encontro para brincar com Seth na quarta-feira, mas eu estava trabalhando horas extras nesse dia, então eu não tive a chance de ver Bella. Eu estava ansiando por algum tipo de interação com ela, mas nunca poderia vir com uma razão adequada para ligar. Tivemos consultas de terapia na segunda e quinta-feira à tarde e, após nossa sessão, estávamos indo pegar meus pais no aeroporto. Até o momento que estávamos indo para o aeroporto, eu estava exausto.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o terminal e observamos o jato particular aterrissar, com um gritinho de Anthony. Quando meu pai comprou o avião, ele voou com todos nós para Nassau por uma semana. Eu acho que ele estava tentando convencer minha mãe que, ao fazer a extravagante compra, eles seriam capazes de passar mais tempo com a família.

Observei meu pai descer do avião em suas roupas casuais de golfe. Quando chegou à pista, ele estendeu a mão e ajudou minha mãe a descer as escadas. Ela parecia tão elegante como sempre. Seu cabelo caramelo estava preso em um coque frouxo na parte de trás da sua cabeça e ela estava impecavelmente vestida com o que eu tenho certeza que era a última moda, não havia dúvida de onde Alice adquiriu seu estilo. Meu pai beijou sua mão suavemente antes de envolvê-la em torno de seu braço e conduzi-la para o terminal. _Sempre um cavalheiro._

Quando eles se aproximaram, notei que o cinza no cabelo do meu pai estava começando a assumir completamente, dando a ele uma aparência mais distinta, enquanto minha mãe ainda parecia como se estivesse na casa dos trinta. Anthony estava pulando para cima e para baixo ao meu lado, aguardando com impaciência a oportunidade de abordar os dois. Quando eles chegaram próximos a janela de vidro, minha mãe sorriu para nós e liberou-se da mão de Carlisle antes de erguer os braços para Anthony. Ele correu para ela, atirando-se em seus braços. A risada de Esme flutuava sobre nós.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, vovó!" Tony gritava enquanto beijava a bochecha dela. Elizabeth tinha corrido até Carlisle e ele abaixou-se para balançá-la em seus braços. Eu ri com a felicidade que a visita deles trouxe aos meus filhos. Minha mãe liberou Tony e se aproximou de mim, envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxando para um abraço.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta e das crianças." Ela sussurrou ferozmente. Afastando-se, ela me deu mais um olhar e então sorriu.

"Você parece bem, querido." Ela sussurrou, apertando minha mão. Ela sempre se preocupava comigo desde que Tanya morreu e eu podia ver aquela mesma preocupação tentando fazer uma aparição.

"Estou muito bem, mãe." Eu disse com um sorriso. Virei-me para o meu pai e ele me levou em um abraço de um braço, batendo nas minhas costas rapidamente. Quando ele se afastou, sorriu para mim, olhando para o meu cabelo rebelde.

"Um... Aqueles são alguns cabelos cinza que vejo espreitando fora dessa bagunça bronze?" Ele provocou. Eu ri. Esta era a nossa brincadeira quando ele começou a ver o cinza espreitando em seu próprio cabelo. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não em sua vida, meu velho. Não haverá um cabelo cinza na minha cabeça até que não haja um loiro na sua." Eu ri. Ele riu e, em seguida, balançou Elizabeth para cima do seu quadril. Ela se agarrou ao seu pescoço enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho até o carro. A bagagem foi carregada no porta-malas e eu balancei a cabeça no quanto minha mãe trouxe. Felizmente tudo se encaixou.

Anthony e Liz falaram tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos seis meses, desde que eles tinham se visto. Ocasionalmente, Liz e Anthony trariam Seth e Bella à tona e eu pegaria minha mãe me olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu gemi internamente, isso não seria bonito.

"Agora me expliquem quem são Seth e Bella de novo?" Minha mãe perguntou para Tony. Eu segurei minha respiração esperando ouvir o quão ruim isto chegaria.

"Seth é o meu melhor amigo e ele joga baseball e nós estávamos na mesma classe e espero que estejamos na mesma classe no ano que vem." Anthony disse, desviando o assunto. Eu tomei esse momento para desviar o inquérito sobre Bella antes que isso ficasse desconfortável.

"Vamos conversar com a escola e ver se podemos colocar vocês na mesma classe." Eu disse rapidamente. "Então, mãe, como foi a Itália?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto. Ela me deu um olhar conhecedor e eu engoli em seco.

"A Itália estava linda, como de costume. Tio Aro estava um pouco desapontado que você não pôde ir." Ela disse. Rapidamente, ela virou-se de volta para Tony e eu sabia que ela não seria tão facilmente dissuadida.

"Então, essa Bella é a mãe de Seth?" Ela perguntou. Anthony e Liz assentiram.

"Sim, e ela é ótima. Liz não gostava muito dela no início, mas... Ai!" Anthony gritou. Eu olhei no meu espelho retrovisor para ver Anthony olhando para Elizabeth. "Não me belisque. Você não gostava dela no início." Ele se defendeu. Eu dei a Liz um olhar severo e ela imediatamente se desculpou com Tony. Olhei para minha mãe e ela parecia perplexa.

"Por que você não gostava de Bella?" Minha mãe perguntou para Elizabeth. Olhei para Liz, perguntando-me se ela havia chegado ao ponto em que ela iria querer falar sobre isso. Liz soltou um longo suspiro e me surpreendeu quando começou a contar sobre os últimos meses. Se eu não estivesse tão envolvido em ouvir Liz e seus sentimentos sobre Bella, eu teria notado o sorriso complacente no rosto de Esme.

"Então, ela estava realmente sendo boa comigo, mas eu não queria uma nova mamãe. Heidi disse que o papai não deveria ficar sozinho e tudo que eu quero é que ele seja feliz. Eu disse a Bella que estava arrependida." Ela terminou em um sussurro e sua cabeça caiu para baixo. Eu estava orgulhoso da maneira que Liz contou o drama em nossas vidas. Ela não colocou a culpa em ninguém e eu percebi naquele momento que ela estava realmente pronta para ter Bella de volta em nossas vidas. Minha mente corria com o que eu precisava fazer. Eu só esperava que Bella visse as mesmas coisas que eu tinha visto em Elizabeth.

"Aham." Minha mãe delicadamente limpou sua garganta me tirando dos meus devaneios. Olhei para ela e seu sorriso era tão verdadeiro que não pude deixar de sorrir de volta, mesmo que eu soubesse que teria que dar o terceiro passo mais tarde. "Nós conversaremos mais no jantar." Ela disse, não deixando espaço para argumentar. Concordei secamente, sabendo que não havia nenhuma maneira em torno disso, ela era mais persistente que Alice.

Eu puxei para a Quail Lodge e ajudei minha mãe a sair do carro. Ela acariciou minha bochecha antes de desaparecer no lobby. Meu pai e eu puxamos a bagagem do porta-malas enquanto um carregador da malas do hotel as carregava para um carrinho. Meu pai me deu um tapa nas costas com um enorme sorriso.

"Ela não vai deixar passar até que saiba de tudo." Ele advertiu com uma risada. Eu gemi alto.

"Eu sei, mas não há muito a dizer agora. Liz deu a versão resumida, mas neste momento não estamos juntos." Eu disse. Ele assentiu lentamente.

"Vou tentar manter a sua mãe de passar dos limites." Ele disse quando começou a entrar no lobby.

"Tchau, vovô!" Anthony e Liz disseram, inclinando-se para fora da janela. Meu pai se virou e acenou, mandando beijos para Elizabeth antes de desaparecer no interior do hotel. Eu entrei no meu carro e fui direto para casa para encontrar Alice limpando tudo no que ela poderia ter as mãos.

"Acalme-se, Alice." Eu repreendi enquanto ela saltava em cada cômodo com uma agitação maníaca. Ela enfiou a cabeça para fora do armário e zombou de mim.

"Você seriamente quer que a sua mãe veja a poeira que se acumulou em cima da geladeira?" Ela perguntou. Eu ri e dei de ombros.

"Ela não é alta o suficiente para ver lá em cima, de qualquer maneira." Eu retorqui. Alice fez uma careta enquanto passava por mim resmungando algo sobre os irmãos idiotas. Eu ri, mas decidi que seria melhor ajudá-la a passar pela ansiedade limpando a parte superior da geladeira. Eu vim para a cozinha e ela estava subindo em cima do balcão. Entrei por baixo dela e agarrei-a rapidamente para fora do balcão, recebendo um grito quando ela se agarrou a mim. Eu ri com vontade enquanto ela batia no meu peito.

"O que há de errado com você!" Ela gritou. Eu a coloquei no chão e puxei o pano da sua mão, então passei a limpar o topo da geladeira.

"Nada de errado. Eu apenas pensei que poderia ajudar e aliviar um pouco do seu stress. Eu não sei por que você se preocupa tanto. Mamãe não se importa realmente com a poeira." Eu disse entregando-lhe o pano quando tinha acabado. Alice bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu sei, eu só quero que tudo esteja perfeito." Ela disse.

"Alice, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta sobre Liz".

"Atire." Ela disse, antes de virar-se e limpar os armários.

"Bella disse que ela pediu desculpas e Liz mencionou isso hoje no carro." Eu disse. Sua mão parou de se mover através do armário e ela lentamente virou-se para mim.

"Sim, ela fez isso na semana passada quando eu a levei para a rodada matinal no Aquário." Ela confirmou.

"Você a empurrou para fazer isso?" Eu perguntei. Alice pareceu um pouco surpresa com minha pergunta, então balançou a cabeça.

"Não, ela fez isso tudo sozinha. Eu tinha alguns trabalhos para terminar e eu perguntei a Bella se ela mostraria a tubarão branco para Liz. Quando eu voltei para buscá-la, Liz estava abraçando Bella e as duas estavam à beira das lágrimas. Eu não a empurraria para fazer algo com o qual ela não estivesse pronta".

Assenti e as palavras de Liz e Bella tocaram na minha cabeça e, de tudo que eu tinha recolhido, Elizabeth realmente estava pronta. Senti uma onda de euforia correr por mim e agarrei Alice e rapidamente dei um beijo em sua testa antes de soltá-la.

"Do que se trata tudo isso?" Ela disse com uma risada.

"Liz está pronta." Foi tudo o que eu disse enquanto eu corria para o meu quarto para me preparar para o jantar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elizabeth, Anthony e eu chegamos no restaurante quinze minutos atrasados porque eu decidi na última hora que eu tinha que adular melhor minha mãe um pouco antes que ela começasse com o terceiro passo. Paramos em uma floricultura em Pacific Grove e comprei um buquê de flores antes de fazer o nosso caminho para o restaurante Old Bath House na Lover's Point. O restaurante tinha uma vista para a baía e uma bela vista do pôr do sol. Era definitivamente um restaurante não amigo das crianças, era mais sofisticado do que algum lugar que eu tenha levado as crianças antes. No entanto, minha mãe gostava das coisas boas da vida e por isso fomos onde ela queria ir. Felizmente, meus filhos e Emmett estavam bem comportados. Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo de Emmett. Eu sorri para mim mesmo enquanto fomos levados a uma mesa na parte de trás, onde toda a família já estava sentada.

Liz e Anthony foram sentar-se com suas primas enquanto eu fui deixado na cadeira diretamente entre minha mãe e Alice. Não é um bom sinal. Elas estavam definitivamente conspirando contra mim.

Fui até lá e beijei a bochecha de Esme enquanto lhe entregava as flores. Ela sorriu carinhosamente para mim e eu tive aquele sentimento familiar de culpa. Minha mãe sempre foi solidária e amorosa e eu estava a tratando como se ela fosse um sargento. Sim, ela era agressiva, às vezes, quando ela queria informações, mas ela sempre tinha os melhores interesses para seus filhos no coração. Eu também sabia que ela tinha estado extremamente preocupada comigo e meus filhos nos últimos três anos. Ela passou uma boa quantidade de tempo voando pra cá e pra lá do Alasca naquele primeiro ano após a morte de Tanya e, se não fosse sua persistência, eu teria ficado muito pior do que fiquei.

"Então, Edward?" Rose começou. "Nós estávamos acabando de falar sobre Bella." Deixaram para Rose cortar diretamente no tema que todos estavam morrendo de vontade de saber.

"Sobre o quê?" Eu perguntei, tomando um longo gole do copo de vinho que foi colocado na minha frente.

"Nós estávamos contando à sua mãe que você parece ter tido uma divertida viagem para Santa Cruz com ela alguns meses atrás." Eu quase atirei vinho do meu nariz com a sua falta de sutileza. Alice riu ao meu lado enquanto Esme dava tapinhas nas minhas costas até que eu parei de asfixiar. Olhei de volta para Rose e ela apenas sorriu para mim, esperando por uma resposta. Emmett estava segurando sua risada, então eu atirei um olhar para ele também.

"O quê?" Emmett se defendeu. "Ela é sexy, mano. Não há necessidade de se sentir constrangido ao tocar isso." Eu gemi e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos quando ouvi Esme repreender Emmett por sua falta de discrição. Felizmente, as crianças estavam conversando felizes no final da mesa, não prestando atenção aos adultos, _ou pelo menos, a maioria de nós era de adultos._

"Bella é realmente uma garota agradável, mãe." Alice disse. "Ela é uma bióloga marinha do Aquário e seu filho é absolutamente adorável." Alice apregoava em aproximadamente todos os pontos bons de Bella enquanto eu tentava colocar para trás alguns dos constrangimentos que Emmett havia infligido a mim.

"Então, Edward, você realmente gosta dessa mulher?" Minha mãe perguntou. Todos os olhos estavam em mim enquanto eu olhava ao redor para cada adulto na mesa. Eu respirei fundo, tentando decidir que tipo de reação a minha resposta extrairia da minha mãe. Percebi que a honestidade era provavelmente o único caminho a percorrer, uma vez que Alice, provavelmente, me jogaria debaixo de um ônibus se eu tentasse evitar a pergunta.

"Sim, eu gosto muito dela." Eu sussurrei. Eu olhei para minha mãe para vê-la radiante de alegria.

"Ohhhhhh, isso não é tão malditamente doce?" Emeett provocou, ganhando um tapa de sua esposa e um olhar de Esme e Alice. Minha mãe voltou-se para mim e apertou minha mão em segurança.

"Então você tem que convidá-la para jantar, para que possamos conhecê-la." Ela declarou simplesmente.

"É muito mais complicado do que isso. Nós não temos nos visto por um par de meses, então não tenho certeza de que ela aceitaria um convite".

"Não seja tolo." Esme disse com confiança. "É claro que ela virá. Você a ama." Ela declarou simplesmente, como se o amor fosse a resposta a tudo que assolava o mundo. _Eu era realmente tão transparente? É claro que eu era._ A simples menção do nome de Bella me fazia corar e ficar animado. Tão perceptiva como minha mãe era, não me surpreende que ela tenha percebido isso. Então, outra vez, poderia simplesmente ter sido minha irmã fofoqueira que disse a ela.

O resto da conversa do jantar girou em torno da viagem que meus pais tinham feito durante o verão e o que eles planejavam fazer após o casamento. De acordo com a minha mãe, eles estariam alugando um bangalô pelos próximos meses na Quail Lodge, apreciando a maravilhosa baixa no clima de Carmel. Eu sentia falta dos meus pais, então seria bom passar mais tempo com eles durante os próximos meses.

Meu pai estava aposentado de uma carreira na medicina. Ele adorava seu trabalho e só fazia isso para o benefício dos outros. Dinheiro nunca foi um problema, já que sua família deixou dinheiro suficiente para ele administrar um país pequeno. Ele passou os últimos anos de sua carreira abrindo clínicas gratuitas que ele, pessoalmente, financiou em todo o oeste dos Estados Unidos. Eu estava orgulhoso de suas realizações e gostava de sentar e conversar com ele durante horas sobre os novos avanços na medicina.

Minha mãe sempre foi uma mãe. Ela ficou grávida de Emmett quando eles ainda estavam na faculdade. Ela sempre brincou que o meu avô materno teve que pagar meu pai para levá-la de suas mãos, no entanto, todos sabíamos que meu pai a amava com cada respiração que ele dava. Depois que Emmett nasceu, ela terminou a faculdade e conseguiu seu diploma em Arquitetura. Pouco tempo depois, eu nasci e, em seguida, Alice, então ela nunca prosseguiu com sua carreira, optando por mergulhar sua vida em nossas atividades.

Eu sempre quis um amor como o que meus pais compartilhavam e eu tinha encontrado isso com Tanya. Era difícil ver meus pais juntos depois que Tanya morreu, era um lembrete constante de que eu nunca envelheceria com a mulher que eu amava. Eu tinha me resignado a ficar sozinho até que Bella apareceu. Agora eu queria tudo isso novamente.

Nosso jantar terminou com todos concordando em se encontrar na minha casa ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, onde teríamos um jantar mais cedo e um passeio como uma família. Emmett e Alice já estavam planejando as atividades para a noite e eu apenas balancei minha cabeça quando eles perguntaram a minha opinião.

"Não importa o que eu digo. Vocês vão sempre voltar para o Rummy*****." Eu brinquei. Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez beicinho.

_*__Rummy__: é um jogo de cartas originado no Velho Oeste nos Estados Unidos. Com o passar do tempo, o jogo foi sofrendo modificações._

"Você é apenas um perdedor ferido, Edward Cullen".

"Não, isso não é verdade. Você e Emmett trapaceiam e você sabe disso".

"Uma vez!" Ela gemeu. "Nós trapaceamos uma vez, e só porque Tanya estava alimentando sua mão!" Sorri com a memória enquanto Emmett e Alice olhavam para mim.

"O que vocês quiserem, eu estou lá. Mas... eu ficarei assistindo." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Eu me despedi dos meus pais e então reuni meus filhos e fomos para casa. Alice e Jasper passariam a noite juntos e prometeram voltar para casa no final da manhã para ajudar a preparar o nosso jantar.

"Pai?" Anthony perguntou do banco traseiro.

"Sim, Artilheiro".

"Você vai fazer o que a vovó disse sobre Bella?" Eu enrijeci, não percebendo que ele tinha ouvido parte da conversa.

"Você quer dizer sobre convidá-la para jantar?" Eu esclareci.

"Sim".

"Bem... eu estava pensando sobre isso. O que vocês acham?" O barulho que veio do banco de trás tocou em meus ouvidos quando tanto Liz como Tony gritaram um sonoro 'sim'. Bem, eu estava contente de ver que eu tinha a aprovação da minha família.

_Agora, se eu simplesmente pudesse obter a aprovação da garota._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que cap. "fofo"… Liz finalmente aceitou Bella e quer que seu pai seja feliz. __E agora Esme quer conhecê-la tb, acho que as coisas só melhoram daqui pra frente... Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. 39 Novos Começos

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Laysa Melo**_

**Capítulo 39 – Novos Começos**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

"Seth! Pare de correr atrás de Buddy pela casa." Eu rosnei enquanto rolava para fora da cama. As risadas de Seth e as latidas divertidas de Buddy me acordaram do meu sono profundo enquanto eles brincavam pela casa. Eu abri a porta do meu quarto para encontrar Seth deitado com Buddy no meio do corredor, seu sorriso travesso firmemente plantado em seu rosto. Qualquer irritação que eu tinha por ele ter me acordado derreteu quando ele virou seu sorriso feliz para mim.

"Você quer levar essa pequena brincadeira para a praia?" Eu perguntei. Os olhos de Seth se iluminaram e ele assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente antes de pular para fora de Buddy e correr para o seu quarto. Abaixei-me e fiz carinho entre as orelhas de Buddy, depois me virei para o banheiro. Eu rapidamente puxei o meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo desleixado, escovei meus dentes e lavei meu rosto. Optei por tomar banho quando voltasse para casa, coloquei um vestido leve de verão e peguei o protetor solar e toalhas de praia.

Eu entrei na cozinha enquanto Seth batia duas fatias de pão juntas com geléia e manteiga de amendoim para fazer sanduíches. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto eu ergui uma sobrancelha para a bagunça que ele havia feito em todo o balcão.

"Podemos fazer um piquenique na praia." Ele disse alegremente. Eu ri com o seu entusiasmo e balancei a cabeça.

"Isso parece fantástico." Eu respondi. Ele me ajudou a deixar o cooler pronto com todas as suas comidas favoritas. Eu finalmente tive que plantar o meu pé quando ele pegou Oreos*, então eu lhe entreguei duas maçãs. Ele sorriu timidamente para mim antes de eu apresá-lo para fora para pega a bola de Buddy e a coleira.

_*__Oreos__: biscoito recheado da Nabisco, é tido como o biscoito favorito da America. Link: http : / / annarborgrocerydelivery . com / shop / images / oreos . jpg (retirar os espaços_

Era um belo dia de verão, a temperatura estava em torno dos 27°C e uma leve brisa soprava do oceano. Nós lentamente fizemos o nosso caminho para a praia enquanto Seth jogava a bola para Buddy, sua coleira arrastava-se atrás dele descontroladamente. Ele perseguia a bola animadamente na água e depois corria em torno de nós a toda velocidade. Seth deu uma risadinha e perseguiu Buddy até a praia quando ele se recusou a soltar a bola para ele. Eu ri alto, adorando a sensação da areia entre meus dedos dos pés e a risada despreocupada do meu filho.

Quando o meu divórcio estava no fim, tudo parecia tão sombrio, como se a vida não fosse ser mais a mesma. O pesado fardo de ser pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo me assustou como o inferno. Não foi até que nós nos mudamos e eu me encontrei controlando a minha própria vida que eu vi o quão libertador isso realmente era. Eu sabia que, mesmo que obstáculos fossem jogados no nosso caminho, nós poderíamos superá-los.

Olhei para cima para ver Buddy se movendo rapidamente ao redor de uma pequena figura na praia. Parecia ser uma criança e me preocupei que ele pudesse assustar a coitada, então eu dei um longo assobio. Buddy parou e olhou para mim, seus ouvidos em alerta. Eu assobiei novamente, mas ele não se moveu. Deixando sair um suspiro exasperado, eu fiz o meu caminho até ele. Quando ele percebeu que eu estava andando em direção a ele, ele se precipitou e começou a correr em círculos ao redor da criança. Ela tinha um chapéu rosa e eu podia ouvi-la dando risadinhas enquanto Buddy destruía completamente o castelo de areia que ela estava construindo.

Seth correu para impedi-lo, mas a menina envolveu os braços ao redor de Buddy e ele imediatamente se acalmou. Seth caiu para se sentar ao lado dela e não foi até que eu chegasse mais perto que eu vi que a menina era Elizabeth. Eu olhei rapidamente em volta e não vi Edward, ou Anthony por perto e senti a Mamãe Urso começar a fazer o seu caminho para a superfície. _Onde diabos Edward estava? _Elizabeth era muito jovem para estar na praia sozinha. Seth pegou seus brinquedos na areia e eles começaram a cavar alegremente na lama antes de eu alcançá-los.

"Bom dia, Elizabeth." Eu disse enquanto me aproximava. Ela se virou para mim e acenou com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto. "O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?" Eu perguntei. Ela apontou para o oceano e abanou a cabeça.

"Papai e Anthony estão surfando." Ela afirmou, então voltou a encher o balde. Eu apertei meus olhos e vi vários surfistas sentados em suas pranchas esperando a onda perfeita. Eles estavam longe demais para serem Edward e Anthony. Eu deixei-me cair ao lado dela e continuei a olhar, tentando ver se eu os encontrava. No entanto, como havia dez homens e todos eles estavam de roupas de mergulho e com os cabelos molhados, era quase impossível identificar alguém.

"O que vocês estão fazendo hoje?" Liz perguntou.

"Nós trouxemos Buddy para a praia. Ele esteve enfiado em casa desde que eu fui para Washington." Seth declarou. Durante a semana passada, ele mal comentou sobre Washington. Eu deduzi que ele gostou das duas últimas semanas com o pai, mas eu não tinha certeza se Jake compensou as quatro semanas que ele havia deixado Seth com Leah. Eu apenas esperava que ele não tivesse estragado as coisas com Seth além do reparo.

Eu observei enquanto Seth e Elizabeth se uniram para construir novamente o castelo de areia que Buddy tinha arruinado antes com a sua saudação. Às vezes, eu me pegava olhando para os surfistas, na esperança de ter um vislumbre de Edward. Eventualmente, Anthony chegou à costa, com sua pequena prancha embaixo do braço. Quando ele chegou ate nós, ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Papai me disse que vocês estavam sentados na praia." Ele disse, enquanto colocava a sua prancha na areia. Anthony se sentou ao meu lado e tirou a metade superior da sua roupa de mergulho.

"Qual é o seu pai?" Eu perguntei, olhando de volta para as ondas. A cabeça de Anthony virou e ele olhou o horizonte. Eventualmente, ele apontou para um surfista que acabava de ficar em pé e pegava uma onda.

"Aquele é o papai. Ele gosta de ficar do lado de fora. Ele diz que é velho demais para concorrer com os outros caras." Eu assisti enquanto ele saltou sobre as ondas e depois as cortou rapidamente, lançando o seu corpo para o alto. Ele afundou suavemente de volta para a água e começou a remar de volta para fora.

"Exibido." Anthony disse. Havia uma sugestão de admiração na voz dele quando ele disse isso que me fez rir. Meus olhos assistiram enquanto ele se alinhou em outra onda, e então imediatamente se levantou. Ele era gracioso enquanto deslizava entre o poder evolutivo da onda. Quando ela morreu, ele afundou de volta para a sua prancha e começou a remar o resto do caminho até a praia. Minha respiração engatou quando ele estava perto o suficiente para eu ver as gotas de água pingando de seus cabelos.

"Hey, Tempestade." Edward cumprimentou Seth. Seth se levantou e correu até ele.

"Isso foi muito legal. Quero aprender a surfar também." Ele afirmou. Edward olhou para mim antes de responder e eu olhei de volta para ele com os olhos arregalados, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Edward riu e em seguida, bagunçou o cabelo de Seth antes de responder.

"Nós temos que convencer sua mãe primeiro." Ele riu. Seth olhou para mim com os olhos suplicantes e eu apenas balancei minha cabeça, encerrando a discussão. Eu não estava completamente pronta para deixar o meu bebê ir oceano afora com apenas uma prancha como proteção. Edward me deu um pequeno sorriso em saudação e eu senti o familiar arrepio correndo a minha espinha.

Edward desceu o zíper da sua roupa de mergulho e empurrou-a para baixo até sua cintura enquanto eu desviava o olhar antes que ele me pegasse encarando-o. No entanto, a tentação de olhar para o seu glorioso torso nu foi demais e eu desisti, roubando olhares quando eu achava que ele não estava olhando.

Ele era tão torneado quanto eu me lembrava, mas dessa vez ele tinha um ligeiro bronzeado por ter sido exposto ao sol durante todo o verão. A água do seu cabelo escorria pelo seu peito e desaparecia na trilha de pêlos que descia do seu umbigo e seguia para dentro da sua roupa, que estava pendurada perigosamente baixa em seu quadril. Perguntei-me brevemente o que ele estava vestindo por baixo da roupa apertada de neoprene. Eu ouvi uma pequena risada e meus olhos estalaram para os dele. Ele me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, sua mão corria pelo seu cabelo molhado e eu senti o meu rosto esquentar por eu ter sido pega no flagra.

_*__Neoprene__: tipo de material usado para fazer wetsuit (roupa de mergulho)  
Foto: http : / / www . kaisertech . co. uk/ acatalog / Neoprene . gif (retirar os espaços)_

Rapidamente, olhei para o castelo de areia que estava quase terminado e tentei esconder o meu embaraço. Senti pequenas gotas de água e em seguia ouvi Elizabeth gritar ao meu lado. Olhei para cima para ver Edward sacudindo a cabeça acima de nós enquanto ele ria por estar nos molhando.

"Papai!" Elizabeth gemia, mas seu sorriso dizia que ela não estava zangada.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou em tom de provocação.

"Você está nos deixando toda molhada." Eu avisei, fazendo-o rir para mim.

"Você vai derreter?" Ele perguntou alegremente. Revirei meus olhos.

"Vamos lá, Bella. Você precisa aprender que o oceano é seu amigo." Eu balancei a minha cabeça, mas a próxima coisa que eu soube, ele me pegou em seus braços. Eu gritei e então imediatamente agarrei meu vestido, agradecida por ele estar com seus braços nele, então eu não estava dando um show ao mundo.

"Coloque-me no chão, Edward Cullen." Eu exigi. No entanto, ele riu e não se sentiu ameaçado. Ele andou em passos largos em direção à zona de arrebentação e eu compreendi o que ele faria. Eu chutei minhas pernas, mas ele me segurava firme enquanto ele ria e seguia em direção a água. Eu podia ouvir as crianças rindo e eu apertei o seu peito, acima do seu mamilo, forte. Ele estremeceu com o meu ataque e então me esmagou para mais perto dele para que minhas mãos estivessem presas entre os nossos corpos.

"Isso não foi muito agradável." Ele rosnou em minha orelha. Eu senti o meu ritmo cardíaco aumentar devido a sua proximidade e eu quase me esqueci de lutar, até que ele fez um repentino movimento de queda, fazendo-me agarrar o seu pescoço com um grito estridente. Ele riu e seus braços apertaram em torno das minhas costas. Ele estava todo molhado e eu podia sentir as gotículas de água encharcando a frente do meu vestido.

Eu ouvi seus pés baterem na água e meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu percebi que ele realmente ia me derrubar na água. Eu me agarrei mais forte a ele e pude sentir cada definição em seu peito enquanto os meus peitos pressionavam contra os dele, fazendo meus mamilos endurecerem. Ele estava rindo maliciosamente enquanto continuava a caminhar para a água.

"Não se atreva a me soltar, Edward!" Eu gritei. Seu sorriso diabólico estava todo em seu rosto quando ele olhou para mim. Eu sabia que mesmo eu tentando ser severa e imponente, eu tinha um sorriso estúpido estampado no rosto, que arruinava quaisquer planos de ser intimidante.

"Ou o que?" Ele zombou. Ele nos moveu para mais longe da onda, e observou a minha reação de perto.

"Ou... ou eu vou... eu vou... eu não sei!" Eu gemi. "Eu vou ficar bastante irritada, é isso que eu vou ficar." Eu terminei, esperando que o meu desabafo o fizesse pensar duas vezes.

Seus olhos verdes penetraram nos meus e eu fiquei paralisada com o brilho sob a superfície. Nós ficamos na onda enquanto eu lutava contra ele e esperava que a minha ameaça de hostilidade fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo parar e desistir.

"Então, você não quer nadar?" Ele perguntou, seu tom de brincadeira ainda evidente. Eu fiz uma careta para ele.

"O que você acha?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente. Ele riu, mas então seu rosto ficou sério e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Então, venha para o jantar." Ele disse. Eu estava um pouco chocada com a sua mudança de assunto.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei estupidamente.

"Venha para o jantar. Nós vamos fazer um churrasco em casa. Meus pais estão na cidade e Em e Rose estarão lá." Ele disse calmamente. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Cada fibra do meu ser gritava para eu dizer sim, mas eu não podia abrir minha boca e pronunciar essas palavras. Finalmente, eu tive coragem de fazer uma pergunta em troca.

"Então, se eu não concordar em ir para o jantar você vai me deixar cair no oceano?" Eu perguntei. Seus olhos se iluminaram e ele sacudiu a cabeça, seus cabelos enviando gotículas de água em mim.

"Não, se você não disser que sim, eu vou mergulhar diretamente na próxima onda e levá-la nessa água que deve estar em torno de 13°C, e a sua cabeça vai primeiro." Ele ameaçou, seu sorriso torto derretendo o meu coração.

"Bem, eu acho que você não me deu muita escolha." Eu disse, concordando com a sua oferta. Ele pareceu um pouco atordoado, como se ele não achasse que eu diria sim, e então o seu rosto explodiu naquele sorriso de parar o coração. Nossos olhos se encontraram e o seu sorriso suavizou enquanto ele olhava para baixo, em meu rosto. Eu puxei meu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes enquanto me perguntava no que ele estava pensando. Seus olhos correram pela minha boca, deixando poucas dúvidas do que estava em sua mente.

Ele me deu mais um aperto e então começou a andar de costas para sair da zona de arrebentação. Exatamente quando eu comecei a relaxar, vi um borrão de pêlo dourado e o aperto de Edward se intensificar em mim quando senti que ele estava perdendo o equilíbrio e começando a cair para trás. Ele tentou se firmar, mas bem naquele momento uma onda quebrou, batendo-o ainda mais para fora do seu equilíbrio. Eu tive um pensamento antes de cair por cima dele.

_Cão maldito._

Felizmente, ele caiu primeiro e não havia muita água, pois a maré estava levando tudo. Éramos um emaranhado de pernas e eu estava de pernas abertas em cima do seu peito. Olhei para ele e seus olhos estavam fechados. Senti um sorriso sendo reprimido em meu peito.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei com um grande sorriso. Seus olhos se abriram e ele olhou de volta para mim antes de gemer.

"Sim, eu acabo de machucar o meu orgulho." Ele disse. Eu não podia evitar a gargalhada que irrompeu da minha boca enquanto me lembrava do nosso primeiro encontro e como Buddy tinha feito algo muito parecido que terminou em nos dois caídos em cima de nossos traseiros. Eu podia sentir a barra do meu vestido fino sendo molhado, mas, além disso, Edward tinha me salvado de ficar toda encharcada. Comecei a me sentar quando ouvi Edward chupar uma respiração e eu pensei tê-lo ouvido se desculpar exatamente antes de sentir outra onda se chocar contra nós. Seus braços me envolveram rapidamente, segurando-me contra o seu peito enquanto a água, mais uma vez, recuava para longe de nós.

Cuspindo e ofegando enquanto o oceano glacial encharcava cada centímetro de mim, sentei-me rapidamente, escarranchada em seu quadril. Eu reorganizei o meu vestido que estava na minha cintura com o ataque da água e empurrei-o para trás o meu cabelo pingando. Eu podia ouvir os risos tilintando dos nossos filhos enquanto eles observavam a cena na frente deles. Olhando para Edward, eu notei que seus ombros estavam balançando de alegria. Eu bati em seu braço.

"Olha o que você fez." Eu rosnava, fazendo-o rir mais forte. Tentei conter o riso, mas ele ameaçou sair pelos cantos da minha boca. Saltando rapidamente, antes que outra onda viesse e tivesse a chance de nos afogar de novo, eu caminhei de volta para onde as crianças estavam sentadas na praia, Edward bem atrás de mim.

Peguei o cobertor que tínhamos trazido e enrolei-o firmemente em torno do meu corpo antes que alguém pudesse perceber como os meus mamilos estavam duros como uma pedra cutucando contra o tecido. Eu me virei e Edward parecia preocupado, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Bella, eu sinto muito." Ele disse rapidamente. "Eu não tinha a intenção de te molhar. Por favor, diga que você ainda vem para o jantar?" Sua expressão era séria enquanto ele implorava. Revirei os olhos e então sorri de volta para ele.

"Nós ainda vamos ao jantar, Edward." Eu o tranqüilizei. Ouvi as crianças ficarem felizes com a notícia de que nós estaríamos juntos mais tarde. "Entretanto, eu terei que ir pra casa agora e pegar algumas roupas limpas".

"Venha para casa conosco e Ali pode encontrar algo para você vestir." Ele disse. Eu olhei de volta para o carro e a idéia de uma longa caminhada, com as roupas molhadas, não soava realmente como algo que eu queria fazer. Sua casa era apenas um quarto do caminho que eu levaria da praia para a minha casa, então eu assenti com a cabeça em concordância.

Nós arrumamos tudo e as crianças e Buddy dispararam rapidamente na frente enquanto Edward e eu caminhávamos juntos. O silêncio estava destruindo o pouco de nervos que eu tinha antes de eu sugar a minha coragem e abrir minha boca.

"Eu realmente não sei muito sobre os seus pais. O que eu devo esperar?" Eu perguntei. Eu olhei para ele sob os meus cílios e ele tinha um olhar nervoso no rosto antes de passar a mão pelo seu cabelo.

"Não se preocupe Bella, eles vão amá-la." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. Olhei para ele e assenti antes de voltar a olhar para os meus pés.

"É só que, quando você falou sobre eles, você fez soar como se eles fossem quase de mentira, talvez até um pouco perfeitos demais. Eu apenas não quero envergonhar a mim mesma".

"Então, deixe-me manchar a imagem deles um pouco e talvez você veja que eles não são tão perfeitos." Seu sorriso era contagiante e eu me encontrei sorrindo, mesmo eu estando nervosa com a introdução eminente.

"Minha mãe é tão ruim em trapacear jogando cartas como Alice e Emmett. Eles tiveram um bom professor." Ele disse com um sorriso satisfeito. "Quando eu ainda estava no colégio, minha mãe foi pega trapaceando no clube de campo. Ela foi proibida de jogar qualquer jogo de cartas por um ano".

Senti o meu riso desenfreado entrar em erupção quando ele entrou nos detalhes sobre a negação absoluta dela de que ela tinha feito algo errado.

"Ela provavelmente poderia ter falado docemente do jeito dela e saído dessa situação, mas ela decidiu fazer um drama e 'declarar a sua inocência'." Ele disse com aspas no ar. "No processo, as cartas caíram fora de sua manga".

"Então tem o meu pai. Ele tem uma propensão para flertar. Não me interprete mal, ele ama a minha mãe e é totalmente fiel a ela, mas os seus comentários de flerte já o deixaram em sérios problemas em certas ocasiões." Ele disse com uma risada. "Ele não é subjetivo com quem ou onde ele flerta, então não se ofenda se ele disser alguma coisa a você. Rose e Tanya costumavam ter uma tabela de execução de com quem ele gostava de flertar mais. Se bem me lembro, Tanya estava na frente".

Eu estava rindo tão forte que estava com dor na lateral do meu corpo na hora em que chegamos na casa. Edward me conduziu até o pátio com a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas. Buddy estava cheirando em volta da casa, então decidimos deixá-lo do lado de fora, já que ele estava molhado. Era bom estar de volta a sua casa novamente. Tudo parecia familiar e confortável.

"Você pode tomar banho no meu banheiro e eu vou lá em cima ver se arrumo algo para você vestir." Ele disse calmamente. Assenti e segui-o pelas escadas até seu quarto. Ele pegou um par de tolhas e colocou-as no balcão para mim, então chegou por trás da porta do banheiro e pegou o meu roupão do gancho. Senti o meu rosto corar quando me lembrei da última vez que eu tinha usado esse roupão de seda. Ofurô, vendas e bastões de mel inundaram a minha memória enquanto eu tinha um momento difícil de manter a minha respiração.

"Existe algo mais que você precisa?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça e agradeci a ele enquanto ele saía do banheiro. Eu estava um pouco sobrecarregada por estar aqui e, enquanto eu tirava as minhas roupas molhadas, o sentimento só se intensificou. O fato de que ele ainda tinha o meu roupão à vista me disse muito sobre como ele não tinha realmente seguido em frente depois do nosso rompimento. Fui para debaixo da água fumegante e deixei os acontecimentos ao longo dos últimos dias me engolirem. _Talvez fosse a hora. Talvez nós pudéssemos realmente começar de novo._

Eu rapidamente lavei toda a areia do meu cabelo e então saí. Enrolei o roupão ao meu redor, sem me preocupar em me secar toda. Eu expremi a maior quantidade de água do meu cabelo que eu pude e procurei uma escova. Sorri quando eu não encontrei nenhuma. _Isso explica por que o cabelo dele está sempre uma bagunça._

Eu abri a porta do seu quarto para encontrá-lo vazio e me perguntei se Edward tinha encontrado alguma roupa para mim. Sentei-me na cama e esperei vários minutos antes de decidir descer e ver por que ele estava levando tanto tempo. Enquanto eu descia as escadas eu pude ouvir as crianças rindo na sala. Eu virei a esquina e fui trazida brevemente para um cavalheiro mais velho e atraente que tinha Tony de cabeça para baixo, fazendo cócegas nele implacavelmente. Sentada no sofá estava uma bela mulher com o cabelo castanho claro, que assistia a cena se desenrolar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Soltei um grito quando senti as mãos de Edward nos meus ombros, chamando a atenção dos outros ocupantes da sala. O sorriso da mulher era radiante enquanto ela se levantava e andava até mim.

"Você deve ser Bella." Ela disse. "Eu sou Esme, a mãe de Edward." Senti o vermelho do meu rosto aumentar por encontrar os pais dele pela primeira vez vestida em um roupão de banho. "E este é Carlisle, o pai de Edward." Ela disse, apontando para o cavalheiro enquanto ele colocava Tony de volta no chão. Murmurei uma saudação constrangida antes de Edward apertar meus ombros me confortando.

"Desculpe-me, eu tenho sido perseguido." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Alice estava procurando algo para você vestir enquanto nós estávamos conversando." Eu assenti em agradecimento, querendo fugir de volta para o seu quarto e nunca mais sair de lá outra vez. Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o meu peito e tentei ganhar alguma modesta aparência. O tecido era fino e eu realmente não queria dar a eles mais show do que eles já tinham visto.

"Então, Bella, Edward mencionou que você se juntaria a nós para jantar." Carlisle disse com um sorriso e uma piscadela. Compreendi imediatamente sobre o que Edward esteve falando. Carlisle era um homem muito atraente e eu podia ver como a sua beleza e os seus encantos poderiam colocá-lo em apuros. Seus cabelos levemente ondulados eram mais cinza do que loiro e seus penetrantes olhos azuis estavam cheios de travessura, mas também tinham uma bondade que você não vê em muitos homens.

"Sim, Edward me convidou para vir ao jantar antes dele me jogar no oceano." Eu disse dando um sorriso brincalhão por cima do ombro para Edward. Ele olhou timidamente para longe de mim antes de sua mãe dar um tapa em seu braço.

"Ow, o que foi isso?" Ele gemeu. Esme deu a ele um olhar duro e depois sorriu para mim se desculpando antes de se voltar para Edward.

"Isso é por você ter quase estragado tudo." Ela disse bufando. "Eu sei que você foi ensinado melhor do que isso." Eu dei uma risadinha pelo olhar no rosto de Edward enquanto ele se afastava dela. Parecia que ela o estava assustando e ela era apenas alguns centímetros mais alta do que eu.

"Eu vou ver se Alice encontrou alguma coisa." Ele disse, se desculpando rapidamente. Eu teria que estrangulá-lo mais tarde por ele ter me deixado sozinha com os seus pais. _Covarde._

"Bem, eu provavelmente deveria voltar lá para cima e me vestir." Eu disse em contrapartida, sabendo que eu não poderia me vestir até que Edward me trouxesse algumas roupas, mas querendo uma rota de fuga. Esme sorriu e acenou com a cabeça conscientemente enquanto Carlisle tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios, lembrando-me muito de Edward, o que me fez corar mais ainda.

"Temos a noite toda para nos conhecermos." Esme disse. Eu dei a ela um meio sorriso de coração e me virei para me lançar nas escadas. Quando eu alcancei o quarto de Edward eu me joguei na sua cama e gemi. _Como eu vou encará-los outra vez? Essa não foi a maneira que eu esperava conhecer seus pais. _Poucos minutos depois, Edward entrou com as mãos cheias, empurrando-me para fora do meu encontro vergonhoso. Sentei-me e olhei para ele, felizmente, ele parecia envergonhado.

"Você fugiu e me deixou totalmente sozinha e por minha conta." Eu acusei-o. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e eu senti aquela familiar pontada de desejo.

"Sinto muito, mas confie em mim, se eu tivesse ficado eu teria apenas feito a situação ficar mais constrangedora." Ele andou até a cama e olhou para mim, seu olhar vagou pelas minhas pernas antes de estalarem para o meu rosto. Eu olhei para baixo e percebi que o roupão tinha subido até a minha coxa. Rapidamente, eu cobri minhas pernas e puxei o roupão fechado em torno do meu peito.

"Alice encontrou algumas coisas que ela acha que vão servir em você e eu peguei algumas outras necessidades que eu achei que você precisaria." Ele acrescentou e colocou tudo na cama. "Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Sua voz era um sussurro de veludo e eu queria dizer a ele... _sim, eu preciso de você,_ mas, em vez disso, balancei a cabeça. Ele escorregou para fora da porta e eu me joguei de volta na sua cama. Eu não vou mais lutar contra isso. Quando Edward achar que Liz está pronta, eu estarei pronta. Se ele ainda me quiser. Eu não iria mais negar o amor que eu sentia por ele. A única coisa que eu percebi ao longo dos últimos dias foi que uma vida sem ele seria triste e insatisfatória. Eu o amava com todas as fibras do meu corpo e eu não seria feliz até estarmos juntos novamente.

Eu rolei e fui imediatamente atingida com o cheiro dele. Eu enterrei o meu rosto em seu travesseiro e inalei antes de me castigar por ser uma boba doente apaixonada. Sentei-me e estendi a mão para os itens que ele havia deixado e, mais uma vez, fui esmagada pelo seu cuidado. Ele havia trazido uma escova e vários outros itens de higiene pessoal que ele provavelmente pegou do estoque de Alice. Era doce que ele tenha pensado nos pequenos detalhes, como um elástico e grampos.

Havia três trajes diferentes para eu escolher. Havia um vestido branco de verão que tinha um corpete com laços nos ombros. As flores rosa bordadas em torno da bainha faziam-no bonito, mas ainda assim casual. Eu nem sequer considerei os dois pares de jeans que ela colocou na pilha, sabendo que qualquer um deles seria indecente para mim, já que Alice vestia dois números a menos que eu. Alice tinha incluído também um par de calcinhas rendadas brancas que ainda tinham etiquetas sobre elas. Eu gemi quando eu percebi que elas eram da I.D. Sarrieri. _É claro que ela usaria calcinhas de designers que custavam mais do que toda a roupa íntima que eu tinha em casa. _Eu rapidamente descartei o roupão e deslizei a calcinha e depois o vestido, ajustando-o até que ficasse sobre os meus joelhos. Corri a escova pelos meus cabelos e passei um pouco mais de tempo puxando-os para trás em um coque na base do meu pescoço, prendendo-o com os grampos que Edward tinha trazido.

Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e me dei uma pequena conversa mental antes de fazer o meu caminho de volta para baixo. Emmett, Rose e suas meninas já tinham chegado, juntamente com Jasper. Edward saiu da cozinha segurando um prato de batatas fritas com molho e me deu um grande sorriso. Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa de algodão simples, mas o que eu achei completamente adorável é que ele não estava usando sapatos. Eu já tinha visto os seus dedos muitas vezes, mas vê-los em um ajuste tão casual fez o meu coração doer para fazer parte da sua vida em todos os sentidos.

"Posso ajudar?" Eu perguntei. Percebi que se eu estivesse na cozinha mantendo-me ocupada, então eu poderia me esconder sem ser percebida por algum tempo. Ele assentiu enquanto colocava os copos sobre a mesa.

"Isso seria ótimo." Ele disse quando fez um gesto para eu segui-lo até a cozinha. Ele me deu uma tábua de corte e eu rapidamente comecei a trabalhar na preparação de uma bandeja de vegetais.

Nós ficamos em um silêncio confortável enquanto trabalhamos lado a lado preparando as coisas para o jantar. Isso sempre me surpreendeu, em como nós nos movíamos em sincronia um com o outro na cozinha. Quando terminamos, nos encostamos no balcão um de frente pro outro.

"Você esta muito bonita." Ele sussurrou, fazendo-me corar enquanto seus olhos percorriam o meu corpo.

"Obrigada." Eu disse calmamente. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu senti minha respiração acelerar quando ele colocou sua mão no meu rosto. Ele gentilmente colocou uma mecha rebelde do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e então olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Ele estava tão perto e meu coração começou a bater mais rápido no meu peito. Seus dedos delicadamente traçaram da minha orelha até meu queixo antes de sua mão cair de volta ao seu lado. Rapidamente se afastando, ele se desculpou. Eu agarrei seu braço antes que ele ficasse fora de alcance e puxei-o de volta para me encarar.

"Não se desculpe." Eu sussurrei. "Eu sinto a sua falta. Sinto falta do seu toque." Seus olhos lentamente encontraram os meus enquanto nos aproximávamos.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou em um suspiro de satisfação que enviou arrepios pela minha espinha. "Você não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta." Sua mão voltou a acariciar a minha bochecha. Relaxei com o seu toque e enterrei meu rosto na palma da sua mão. Lentamente, seu polegar traçou a maçã do meu rosto e eu pensei por um momento que ele me beijaria. Ele soltou um longo suspiro antes de se afastar. Eu imediatamente senti falta do calor do seu toque e eu estava quase a ponto de me jogar em seus braços quando ele me fez a pergunta que eu esperava ouvir.

"Você gostaria de ir a um encontro amanhã a noite?" Ele perguntou timidamente. Meu coração deu um salto de emoção.

"E quanto a sua família?" Eu perguntei, não querendo levá-lo para longe deles. "Você não deveria passar mais tempo com seus pais enquanto eles estão aqui?"

"Eles vão ficar por aqui por alguns meses após o casamento de Alice." Ele disse rapidamente. Mordendo meu lábio, tentei não pular para cima e para baixo e atirar meus braços ao redor dele. Ele parecia um pouco desanimado com a minha hesitação, mas eu precisava saber mais uma coisa antes de eu concordar com esse encontro.

"Como vai a terapia de Liz?" Eu perguntei. O sorriso de Edward era toda a resposta que eu precisava, mas eu ainda fiz a próxima pergunta apenas para ter certeza. "Você acha que ela vai ficar bem se nós sairmos?"

"Mais do que bem." Ele afirmou com um sorriso.

"Então, eu adoraria." Eu disse em um sussurro, de repente, me sentindo muito tímida.

"Será que um jantar seria bom?" Ele perguntou. "Talvez nós pudéssemos ir novamente ao Favaloro, ou talvez você gostaria de tentar algum lugar novo?"

"Que tal eu fazer o jantar?" Eu ofereci. Ele sempre gastava muito dinheiro quando nós saíamos e eu queria fazer isso para ele.

"O quê? Não, eu não quero sobrecarregá-la, e eu a convidei para sair." Ele disse incisivamente.

"Você sempre me levou para jantar e eu pensei que nós talvez pudéssemos fazer algo diferente, como uma espécie de um novo começo." Eu disse. Ele olhou nos meus olhos por um longo momento antes de assentir com a cabeça.

"Ok, mas eu levarei o vinho e a sobremesa." Ele disse.

"Isso seria perfeito".

Nós ouvimos a risada insolente de Emmett escorrer da sala enquanto ele provocava os meninos e o nosso momento acabou. Com um longo suspiro, Edward estendeu sua mão para eu pegar. Eu prontamente coloquei a minha mão na dele e senti a sensação de um novo começo. Este era um novo começo e nenhum de nós deixaria essa oportunidade escorregar entre as nossas mãos novamente. Ele apertou minha mão suavemente antes de levá-la aos lábios e escovar as costas da minha mão com a sua boca. Eu jurei a mim mesma que eu faria tudo que eu pudesse para fazer isso funcionar.

_Eu não deixaria escapar um novo começo._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? *quem ficou feliz com esse capítulo levanta a mão* \õ/. Gente, nem precisa dizer que esse é um dos capítulos mais emocionantes da fic, quando eles começam a se entender de novo. A Liz já está começando a ser amigável com a Bella..._

_E aí? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer de agora por diante?_

_Bjs,_

_**Lay**_


	41. 40 Minhas Garotas

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Larissa Cantanhede**_

**Capítulo 40 – Minhas Garotas**

_**Edward Cullen**_

O jantar não foi tão embaraçoso quanto eu pensei que seria. Minha foi acolhedora com Bella e Seth. Meu pai estava fascinado pelo tubarão branco do aquário e cavou as informações de Bella durante todo o jantar.

"Então qual é o último fato conhecido sobre tubarões brancos?" Meu pai perguntou. Bella pôs de repente um pedaço de bife na sua boca e mastigou lentamente enquanto contemplava sua resposta.

"Não sabemos muito sobre o modo como eles acasalam ou reproduzem. As fêmeas grávidas foram observadas, mas ninguém nunca documentou um nascimento." Respondeu Bella. Carlisle debruçou-se na mesa completamente cativado e eu não pude evitar rir.

"Sério? Que fascinante. Conte-me mais." Ele pediu. Pude ver a cor leve de rubor nas faces de Bella, lembrando-me que ela ficava normalmente pouco confortável quando estava no centro das atenções.

"Bem." Bella disse enquanto mastigava a parte interna de suas bochechas. "Há um período de gestação de onze meses. Os ovos são incubados dentro do ventre e os poderosos maxilares do filhote são desenvolvidos dentro de um mês".

"Ah," Carlisle acenou com cabeça. "Eles são canibais intra-uterinos?"

"O que é isto?" Lily perguntou.

"Realmente não acho que isto é uma conversa própria para o jantar." Esme criticou o meu pai.

"Acho que todos já acabamos aqui de qualquer maneira." Rose disse enquanto ela se levantava da mesa. Bella começou a levantar-se, mas minha mãe disse a ela para continuar a sua conversa com o meu pai e que ela e Rose limpariam a mesa. Eu provavelmente deveria ter ajudado, mas estava tão fascinado como o meu pai para ouvir sobre o trabalho de Bella. Embora, em total honestidade, eu só quisesse estar perto dela. Ela poderia ter lido a lista telefônica e eu ainda estaria interessado no que ela tinha a dizer.

"Então, conte-me mais dos hábitos de reprodução." Ele perguntou.

"Não sabemos muito sobre como e onde os grandes companheiros brancos se encontram. Há alguma evidência que aponta para um efeito quase hipnótico que possivelmente resulta no acoplamento depois de uma grande comilança." Enquanto Bella falava, suas bochechas ficavam ainda mais vermelhas e, novamente, fui lembrado de quão absolutamente lindo era o seu rubor. Meu pai riu alto. Ele parecia com Emmett quando ria. Vi o brilho no seu olho e eu sabia o que estava a caminho.

"Bem, não há nada como uma boa brincadeira depois que você foi completamente alimentado." Ele disse com uma piscada. Rolei meus olhos com o seu flerte e dei furtivamente uma olhada em Bella para ver a sua reação. Ela parecia ligeiramente atordoada, mas então se recuperou enquanto um grande sorriso de mostrar os dentes emergia.

"Você está absolutamente certo, Carlisle." Ela disse, e logo virou em minha direção. "Você não concorda, Edward?" Foi a minha vez de me sentir pouco confortável e não ajudou quando meu pai me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Minha mão descansava nas costas da cadeira dela enquanto ela me olhava com expectativa. Eu não estava a ponto de deixá-la escapar com aquele comentário. Movi minha mão para o seu ombro e a puxei para mais perto. Os meus lábios sutilmente escovaram a sua orelha antes que eu falasse em um sussurro sedutor.

"É por causa disso que você quer cozinhar para mim?" Provoquei. Bella sugou o ar antes de olhar de volta para mim. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e tive um momento onde me perguntei se eu tinha indo longe demais. _Movimento estúpido_, repreendi-me. Por mais que eu quisesse fazer esta mulher ser minha em cada sentido da palavra, eu sabia que no momento, tínhamos de lidar com as coisas lentamente. Isso não pareceu me impedir de abrir a minha boca para que eu pudesse empurrar o meu pé abaixo pela minha garganta.

Meu pai tomou aquele momento para pedir licença e, uma vez que ele estava bastante longe, Bella acotovelou-me ligeiramente na barriga.

"Você é tão provocador, Edward Cullen." Ela disse com uma pequena risada. Uma vez que percebi que eu não tinha excedido a linha perfeita em que dançávamos, ri suavemente.

"Não tanto quanto você, Amor."

Lancei os olhos para Alice e ela sorria largamente enquanto ela, Jasper e Emmett falavam sobre planos de casamento. Quando ela pegou o meu olhar, ela acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente, deixando-me saber que ela estava muito consciente do flerte que continuava no fim da mesa.

Quando Alice e meus pais chegaram hoje, Alice estava surpresa que eu tivesse convencido Bella a vir ao jantar. Ela disse-me que a tinha convidado há duas semanas, mas Bella tinha recusado. Então ela deu-me aquele sorriso conhecedor e disse que tudo estava acontecendo como deveria. Ela sempre acreditou que Bella e eu encontraríamos o nosso caminho de volta um ao outro, e agora, eu só tinha de ter certeza que a sua premonição estava correta.

"Edward, onde estão as cartas?" Emmett gritou quando o resto dos adultos emergiu da cozinha.

"Que tipo de cartas você quer?" Perguntei enquanto me levantava da mesa e fui em direção ao armário que guardava todos os jogos.

"Uno!" Ele gritou. Parei a meio caminho do armário e virei ao contrário para olhá-lo. _Ele estava falando sério?_

"Quantos anos nós temos? Doze?" Perguntei.

"Não, Alice e eu decidimos que Uno era o jogo mais seguro para jogar com esta quantidade de pessoas, e se jogamos qualquer coisa com cartões de cara, teremos de manter um olho na mamãe." Emmett disse enquanto o seu sorriso alargava. Minha mãe estava a uma distância curta, portanto não foi uma surpresa quando ouvimos o som da sua mão batendo na parte de trás da cabeça dele. Emmett lidou como um homem e abaixou a sua cabeça ligeiramente, tentando segurar o riso que ameaçava sair.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" A voz de minha mãe aumentou de volume, "Você precisa da minha ajuda para deitar de bruços por cima do meu joelho*****?" Ela rosnou. A cena de Emmett por cima do joelho de minha mãe deve ter divertido mais do que somente a mim porque a sala explodiu em risadas. Fui ao armário e peguei as cartas de Uno enquanto todo o mundo se sentava em volta da mesa.

_* Não sei deu pra entender direito, mas é como se ela o colocasse sobre os joelhos para dar tapas no bumbum. O jeito antigo de dar palmadinhas :D_

A tarde progrediu enquanto jogávamos cartas e a minha família conheceu Bella um pouco mais. Ainda bem que o jogo estava fácil, assim eu podia vigiar os trapaceiros da minha família. Eu tinha pegado Emmett duas vezes tentando esconder duas cartas no maço de cartas quando ele deitou. Em cada vez ele encolheu os ombros e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tínhamos continuado até que eu estivesse com somente uma carta. Eu sabia que Bella não seria capaz de mudar a cor com uma carta coringa porque ela não era muito boa em manter suas cartas para si mesma. Enquanto nenhuma outra pessoa modificasse a cor, eu sairia quando chegasse a minha vez. Minha mãe debruçou-se e sussurrou algo na orelha de Bella antes que ela desse risadinhas e acenasse com a cabeça.

"Edward?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Hmmm?"

"Você se importaria de encher novamente a minha taça?" Ela perguntou enquanto me estendia a sua taça de vinho. Acenei com cabeça e peguei-a, deitando a minha carta na mesa e me esticando para a garrafa de vinho que estava no armário de vidros atrás de mim. Ouvi outra risadinha e olhei pra frente novamente para ver minha mãe e Bella com sorrisos inocentes nos seus rostos. _Isto não pode ser bom_. Devolvi à Esme a sua taça e ela sorriu e agradeceu-me.

"De quem é a vez?" Perguntei.

"De Bella." Disse minha mãe. Bella deu uma olhada para mim e com um grande sorriso, e jogou uma carta coringa na pilha. Meus olhos saltaram para fora da minha cabeça. Eu tinha certeza que ela não tinha uma carta coringa. Os meus olhos estreitaram-se e olhei de volta para ela enquanto ela continuava sorrindo largamente para mim.

"Sua pequena trapaceira." Eu disse, tentando não rir.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou no seu sotaque inocente de Scarlett O'Hara. Ela acabou com o ato inocente ao bater as suas pestanas para mim.

"Eu quis dizer que você não tinha uma carta coringa." Imediatamente reconheci o meu erro quando Emmett começou a rir e apontar para mim.

"Você olhou as cartas de Bella?" Emmett riu. "Quem é o trapaceiro?"

"Ela as segurou na frente dela todo o tempo." Defendi-me. "Eu seria cego se não as visse e ela definitivamente não tinha uma carta coringa." Dei uma olhada em minha mãe e ela sussurrava freneticamente na orelha de Bella enquanto elas davam risadinhas. Comecei a entender o que tinha acontecido. Minha mãe trapaceira e Bella tinham conspirado para acabar comigo. _As pequenas golpistas_.

Senti o sorriso tomar conta do meu rosto. Não consegui ficar bravo porque duas das mulheres mais importantes na minha vida estavam se dando bem lindamente. Não só elas estavam se dando bem, elas estavam com as cabeças unidas, rindo como se fossem velhas amigas. Bella olhou para mim inocentemente.

"Não me dê esse olhar inocente, senhorita. Sei exatamente o que você e a matriarca fraudulenta são." Eu disse enquanto apontava de Bella para minha mãe. Minha mãe olhou por cima do ombro de Bella e piscou pra mim antes de se levantar.

"Bem, acho que este jogo acabou. Carlisle tem um compromisso cedo, portanto devemos provavelmente ir andando." Ela disse. Todos nos levantamos e andamos em direção à porta enquanto Emmett e Rose reuniam as suas meninas para ir pra casa também. Olhei discretamente como minha mãe tomou Bella em um abraço e disse algo calmamente na sua orelha. Bella assentiu e abaixou sua cabeça, mas não antes que eu visse as suas bochechas corarem ligeiramente.

Meu pai aproximou-se de Bella e pegou a mão dela na sua. Dando uma olhada para mim, ele piscou antes de colocar um beijo no topo da sua mão.

"Foi um prazer conhecer uma mulher tão linda. Espero que tenhamos uma chance de vê-la novamente." Ele acrescentou antes de largar sua mão.

"Espero o mesmo." Sussurrou Bella. Meus pais fizeram as rodadas de beijo em cada um dos netos e surpreenderam Seth com um abraço, antes de finalmente irem para a porta, Rose e Emmett atrás deles.

As crianças correram pelas escadas juntas, falando entre eles sobre o baseball. O momento me fez sorrir, pois eles estavam se dando tão bem. Eu ainda não podia acreditar o quão longo era o caminho que Liz tinha percorrido e como ela tentava se dar bem com Seth, embora eu soubesse que ele a irritava tanto quanto Tony irritava às vezes.

"Bem, foi divertido." Alice disse enquanto andava em direção à cozinha. "Jasper e eu podemos limpar assim vocês podem aproveitar o seu tempo juntos." Dei uma olhada para Bella e ela sorriu timidamente para mim.

"Você gostaria de sentar no pátio?" Perguntei, estendendo a minha mão. Ela acenou com a cabeça e colocou sua mão na minha.

"Seria ótimo." Ela disse. Levei-a para o pátio e rapidamente sentei-a com algumas almofadas no banco de pedra que cercava a lareira. Buddy estava animado que alguém tinha finalmente saído para ficar com ele, portanto ele se enrolou ao lado de Bella enquanto ela preguiçosamente fazia cafuné na sua cabeça. A temperatura estava baixando, portanto o calor extra do fogo seria perfeito. Acendi-o rapidamente, silenciosamente agradecendo ao designer por fazê-lo acender à gás, logo sentando ao lado de Bella.

"Seus pais são realmente ótimos. Sinto-me meio boba por ter me preocupado em conhecê-los".

"Eu disse que eles a amariam." Eu disse calmamente. Ela olhou-me e seus olhos chocolate estavam cheios de ternura antes que ela acenasse com cabeça. Olhamos as chamas flamejando na escuridão, gostando do nosso momento tranqüilo juntos.

"Edward?" Ela sussurrou. Virei para olhá-la e a luz do fogo deu à sua aparência uma incandescência suave.

"Mhmm?" Zumbi contentemente.

"Acho que temos de fazer as coisas um pouco diferentes do que fizemos antes." Ela sussurrou. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o fogo enquanto ela continuou. "Acho que temos de tomar as coisas lentamente e ver o que acontece." Concordei com ela e logo retrocedemos em um silêncio cômodo.

"Se vamos tentar fazer isto novamente." Ela sussurrou, chamando a minha atenção novamente. "Penso que temos de fazer mais coisas com as nossas crianças. Não acho que qualquer um de nós levou em consideração como eles se sentiriam sobre o nosso namoro. Provavelmente poderíamos ter evitado um pouco desse problema se tivéssemos".

"Concordo completamente. Heidi, a terapeuta de Liz, falou comigo sobre alguns modos de ajudá-la e a Tony através da transição de trazer mais alguém para o nosso círculo".

"Então a terapia realmente ajudou?"

"Muito." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Ainda temos momentos onde as coisas não correm suavemente, mas isto vem com o pacote de ser um pai e cometer erros. Nenhum de nós é perfeito".

"É verdade." Ela concordou com uma risadinha. Lentamente, ela deslizou para mais perto até a sua cabeça deitar no meu ombro. Buddy levantou a sua cabeça do banco e colocou-a no colo de Bella. Fitamos o fogo durante muito tempo, somente aquecendo-nos na companhia um do outro.

"Não quero ficar longe de você nunca mais." Sua confissão tranqüila criou uma onda forte de amor em mim. Eu amaria esta mulher para sempre. Não havia nenhuma maneira que pudéssemos ficar longe um do outro novamente. Não acho que eu consiga viver mais sem ela. Enrolei os meus braços em volta dela e puxei-a mais para perto, deslizando o meu nariz no seu pescoço.

"Eu não deixarei isso acontecer nunca mais." Sussurrei contra o seu cabelo. Ela lentamente virou o seu rosto em direção ao meu enquanto a minha mão tomou o seu rosto. Nós estávamos a uma respiração de tocar os nossos lábios quando ouvi um choque barulhento que fez nós dois pularmos para longe rapidamente.

"O que no mundo vocês estão fazendo?" Ouvi o grito de Alice na casa. Bella e eu rapidamente nos separamos e fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro da casa onde Liz, Tony e Seth estavam todos timidamente em pé na sala de estar. As mãos de Alice estavam nos seus quadris e uma bola de baseball estava na sua mão.

"Alguém se preocuparia em explicar como a janela foi quebrada?" Alice perguntou. Os meus olhos lançaram-se à grande janela de vidro na parede e soltei um suspiro de alívio que não fosse aquela que tinha quebrado. Ela teria custado uma fortuna para substituir. Olhei em torno rapidamente e encontrei aquela que ficava na porta que levava à varanda. Olhei de volta para as crianças e nenhum deles pareceu querer responder à pergunta. Finalmente, Seth olhou apologeticamente para sua mãe antes de virar para Alice.

"Foi minha culpa, Alice." Sussurrou Seth.

"Não, não foi. Foi minha idéia, Tia Ali." Cortou Anthony. Seth deixou sair um suspiro longo e sacudiu a sua cabeça.

"Não." Seth disse mais vigorosamente. "Foi mi-"

"Foi minha culpa, Tia Ali." Sussurrou Liz, cortando Seth e fazendo todos nós olharmos de boca aberta para ela. Ela deu uma olhada em Seth e encolheu os ombros quando ele deu uma olhada para ela que perguntava o que ela estava fazendo. Tenho certeza que a minha boca estava aberta em choque, atordoado que ela estivesse brincando com os meninos em primeiro lugar.

"Estávamos jogando _ceiling fan baseball__***.**_" Afirmou Seth. Ouvi Bella respirar pesado ao meu lado e a cabeça de Seth abaixou imediatamente até que ele estivesse olhando para os seus sapatos. "Desculpe, treinador".

_*__Ceiling fan baseball__: Basicamente você joga a bola de baseball contra o ventilador de teto. A pontuação ocorre segundo os seguintes critérios: se a bola passar pelo ventilador sem bater nas abas, se as abas só derem um tapa na bola ou se a bola conseguir bater no ventilador (nesse caso a pontuação depende de onde a bola vai parar depois de bater no ventilador)._

"Você estava fazendo o que na casa de Edward?" Bella disse através dos seus dentes firmemente juntos. Seth estremeceu um pouco pela raiva óbvia que estava na voz dela.

"Jogando _ceiling fan baseball._" Ele disse antes de explicar. "Você liga o ventilador de teto na máxima velocidade e joga a bola contra ele, então você tem de pegá-la." Ele disse enquanto nos mostrava a sua mão com a luva. Dei uma olhada em Anthony e Liz e ambos estavam de luva também.

"Eu lancei a bola, papai." Liz disse enquanto dava passos em minha direção. "Não é culpa deles. Fui eu que quebrei a janela." Fiquei novamente sem palavras que ela os livraria e tomaria a culpa.

"Não, Liz. É minha culpa. Eu tive a idéia." Disse Seth.

"Mas fui eu que pensei em pegar as nossas luvas de baseball, portanto é minha culpa também." Disse Anthony. Era amável que ele não quisesse que o seu amigo, ou a irmã, se dessem mal sozinhos.

Dei uma olhada para Bella e seus ombros tremiam. Imaginei por que uma janela quebrada a deixaria tão chateada, quando ouvi um riso estrangulado escapar da sua boca. Ela levantou os olhos para mim e quando os seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, ela explodiu em outra gargalhada de sacudir a barriga, o que por sua vez fez Alice rir e conseqüentemente elas se inclinaram uma contra a outra, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Encontrei-me sorrindo estupidamente com a situação. As três crianças olhavam para nós como se tivéssemos acabado de ficar loucos, o que enviou Alice e Bella em uma nova onda de risadinhas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Seth perguntou e logo olhou para Anthony esperando por uma explicação, mas ele somente encolheu os seus ombros. Bella foi a primeira a se recuperar.

"Seth, pela sua parte nesta bagunça, você terá de trabalhar para pagar o dano." Disse Bella. Seth acenou com cabeça de modo carrancudo, mas cedeu a sua punição. Acenei com a cabeça em direção a Liz e Tony.

"Isto vai para vocês dois também." Eu disse, tentando parecer severo. "Tenho uns trabalhos de jardinagem que tem de ser feitos nos quais todos os três podem trabalhar amanhã. Cada um terá de trabalhar para pagar pela janela que vocês quebraram." Todos eles acenaram com a cabeça.

"Acho que provavelmente está na hora de irmos." Disse Bella calmamente. Ela mandou Seth pegar suas coisas e então eu levei-os ao meu carro para que eu pudesse levá-la ao estacionamento da praia. Seth e Buddy tinham subido rapidamente no assento traseiro e logo fechei a porta antes de abrir a de Bella.

"Sinto muito pela janela, Edward." Ela disse enquanto deslizava para o assento. Recusei as desculpas rapidamente.

"Você sabe, ainda estou de fato bem atordoado que Elizabeth estava no meio disso. Realmente estou começando a me preocupar com o tipo de encrenca que os três podem entrar se eles se juntarem." Bella deu risadinhas e acenou com a cabeça em acordo.

O caminho ao seu carro foi curto e eu não quis que esta tarde terminasse; então lembrei que em algumas poucas horas eu a veria novamente. _Obrigada às crianças aventureiras e às janelas quebradas._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella veio aproximadamente às nove da manhã para deixar Seth trabalhar na sua punição. Tínhamos decidido que Seth poderia ficar a noite na nossa casa uma vez que o nosso encontro provavelmente não acabaria cedo. Os meninos estavam animados para começar a trabalhar, enquanto Liz olhava para a sujeira dos canteiros de flores com repugnância. Mostrei a eles quais ervas eram inúteis e logo coloquei-os na tarefa de livrar o jardim***** delas.

_*__Fotos do quintal da casa de Edward__: __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=17607839_e _http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=17607840__ (retirar os espaços)_

Tive de começar a pensar no que eu traria para a sobremesa. Eu sempre podia dar uma passada na padaria e pegar algo, mas lembrei-me do que Heidi disse sobre manter as crianças envolvidas nos planos do encontro. Liz tinha finalmente superado a sua aversão à sujeira e estava agora com os braços enfiados até os cotovelos na sujeira, junto com Seth e Anthony.

"Então... Bella e eu vamos ter um encontro esta noite." Eu disse. As três crianças pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar felizmente de volta para mim. "Eu pensei que eu deveria fazer uma sobremesa em vez de só comprar uma na padaria. O que vocês acham?"

"Papai, você não sabe _como_ cozinhar. Deve ser melhor você comprar algo." Disse Liz com um olhar pedindo desculpas.

"O que você quer dizer com eu não sei cozinhar? Quão difícil isso pode ser?" Perguntei, parecendo ligeiramente ofendido com a sua afirmação.

"Talvez você deva ligar pra Vovó e pedir a ajuda dela. Ela é uma grande cozinheira." Anthony disse enquanto esfregava a barriga e lambia os lábios.

"Que tal se todos vocês me ajudarem a fazer?" Os olhos de Liz iluminaram e o seu sorriso alargou.

"Eu gostaria de ajudar." Ela disse. Dei uma olhada nos meninos que tinham enrugado os narizes.

"Liz pode ajudar. Eu e Seth queremos continuar procurando vermes. Encontramos um monte bem aqui." Anthony disse enquanto apontava para o canteiro de flores com um grande sorriso.

"Tudo bem. Elizabeth, vamos entrar e ligar para a Vovó e ver se ela pode nos ajudar com uma receita." Eu disse enquanto fazia gestos para ela me seguir. Depois que estávamos limpos, peguei meu telefone e encontrei-a na sala de estar. Rapidamente, liguei para minha mãe enquanto Liz sorria animadamente para mim.

"Oi mãe, é Edward." Eu disse quando ela atendeu o telefone.

"Olá, querido. O que você está fazendo hoje?"

"Bem, é por causa disso que estou ligando. Tenho um encontro esta noite com Bella." Houve um pequeno grito do outro lado da linha e Liz deve tê-la ouvido porque ela deu uma risadinha. Rolei meus olhos e esperei que minha mãe se acalmasse.

"Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo na noite passada. Você vai levá-la para jantar? O que você vai fazer com as crianças? Estou tão empolgada." Ela gritou novamente. Não havia maneira de negar que Alice puxou o entusiasmo da nossa mãe.

"Calma. Uma pergunta por vez, por favor" Eu disse rindo.

"Desculpe, Edward. Eu só acho que ela é absolutamente encantadora e estou tão contente que você está encontrando a felicidade novamente." Eu sabia que minha mãe tinha boa intenção, portanto deixei-a a par dos detalhes para fazê-la feliz.

"Todas as crianças vão passar a noite aqui. Alice disse que tomaria conta delas." Eu disse, sem contar os detalhes mundanos.

"Absolutamente não!" Minha mãe disse rapidamente. _O que?_ "Todos eles virão para cá. Sinto falta dos meus netinhos".

"Mas Seth vai passar a noite aqui".

"E? O seu ponto é?" Ela perguntou. Eu amava minha mãe. Ela tinha um coração grande o suficiente para incluir todo mundo com quem ela entrasse em contato, portanto não deveria ter sido uma surpresa que ela quisesse incluir Seth.

"Deixe-me falar com Bella primeiro, mas tenho certeza que ela estará de acordo." Eu disse, indo para a sua pergunta seguinte. "Ofereci levá-la para jantar, mas ela quis cozinhar para mim. Deste modo, eu disse a ela que levaria a sobremesa e o vinho. Você tem alguma sugestão?"

"Sobre a sobremesa ou o vinho?"

"Penso que posso lidar com a seleção de vinho. Estou mais preocupado sobre a sobremesa. Não quero comprar algo na padaria. Pensei que pudesse ser algo que Liz e eu fizéssemos, mas não sei por onde começar".

"Tudo bem, deixe-me pensar. Terá de ser algo fácil porque você é conhecido pela sua falta de habilidades na cozinha".

"Mãe." Eu lamentei.

"Silêncio, é verdade. Ela gosta chocolate?"

"E todas as mulheres não gostam?"

"Então tenho a receita perfeita. É rica e muito romântica." Ela disse com um suspiro. "Torta de chocolate com cheesecake".

"Um…isso soa complicado. Eu pensei em algo como biscoitos ou uma daquelas misturas de bolo".

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Nenhum filho meu vai cortejar a sua namorada com um bolo de caixinha. Agora pegue uma caneta e papel e eu lhe darei os ingredientes. Enquanto você procura isto, deixe-me falar com a minha neta." Estendi o telefone para Liz e fui pegar algo em que pudesse escrever. Quando voltei, Liz acenava com a cabeça e concentrava-se no que minha mãe lhe dizia. Quando ela me viu, ela estendeu-me o telefone.

"Tudo bem, com o que você enchia a cabeça da minha filha?"

"Nada que lhe interesse. Agora, aqui está o que você tem de comprar no mercado e se você precisar de mim para guiá-lo por lá, ligue." Aceitei e rapidamente escrevi os ingredientes enquanto ela os recitava com pressa. Agradeci-a, desliguei o telefone e olhei para Liz.

"Você está pronta? Vou precisar da sua ajuda, o tempo todo." Eu disse, fazendo-a sorrir e acenar com cabeça. Fomos ao mercado e voltamos sem qualquer problema. Levei um momento para ligar para Bella e para ela estava tudo bem Seth ficar com os meus pais. Enquanto descarregava todos os ingredientes no balcão, repentinamente senti-me perdido.

"O que você está fazendo?" Alice perguntou quando entrou depois de levar os meninos à praia.

"Fazendo sobremesa." Eu disse. Eu vasculhei em volta do armário à procura uma panela com fundo removível, mas eu realmente não sabia o que procurava. Finalmente, desisti e olhei para uma Alice divertida, que estava sentada no balcão.

"Temos uma panela com fundo removível?"

"Sim." Ela disse, mas não se moveu da sua posição.

"Você se importaria de me dizer onde está?" Perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Você olhou no armário onde ela está três vezes. Você sequer sabe o que é uma panela com fundo removível?" Alice perguntou com uma risadinha.

"Esclareça-me." Eu disse por entre dentes fechados. Alice olhou para Liz e deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça. Liz andou até o armário que eu estava antes e tirou uma panela redonda com o trinco no lado. Ela sorriu pra mim e me ofereceu a panela. Deixei sair uma longa respiração exasperada e peguei-a dela.

"Então, por que você está fazendo cheesecake?" Alice perguntou. "Não seria melhor para todo mundo que está envolvido se você somente comprasse um?" A fé que a minha família tinha nas minhas habilidades na cozinha estava começando a acabar com os meus nervos. Decidi ignorar a sua zombaria e fui trabalhar nas instruções que eu tinha escrito. _Tenho de procurar algumas aulas de culinária_.

Coloquei Liz para trabalhar esmagando os biscoitos para fazer a parte crocante da massa enquanto eu fazia o recheio. Alice olhava, ocasionalmente dando instruções ou dando a sua opinião onde quer que ela pudesse. _Sou um cirurgião, acho que posso lidar com algumas instruções_. Quando comecei a pôr as bolinhas de chocolate para derreter no microondas, Alice pulou do balcão.

"Você tem de derreter o chocolate em banho-maria. Se você o atacar com armas nucleares, ficará tudo misturado." Ela disse enquanto começava a tirar as bolinhas do microondas.

"Tudo bem, Alice. Ele vai ser misturado na batedeira de qualquer maneira".

"Não, não vai. Você vai mesclá-lo, não misturá-lo, e você quer que o chocolate pareça desenhado contra o cheesecake. Então você vai chuviscá-lo no topo, portanto você não quer que fique tudo borrado. Tem tudo a ver com a apresentação".

"Sinceramente, isso importa?" Senti um puxão na minha camisa e olhei para baixo para ver Liz segurando o telefone pra mim.

"Alô?"

"Escute sua irmã. Você tem de fazer em banho-maria." A voz da minha mãe soou severa pelo telefone. Estreitei os meus olhos para minha filha, que olhou inocentemente de volta pra mim. _Traidora_.

"Está bem. Não posso acreditar que Liz ligou pra você." Rosnei.

"Não brigue com ela, eu disse a ela que você era teimoso como uma mula e que ela devia me ligar ao primeiro sinal da preocupação." Ela disse com uma pequena risada. "Agora, escute sua irmã e se apresse. Você não tem muito tempo antes do seu encontro." Rosnei algo sobre membros da família intrometidos enquanto desligava o telefone e voltei a trabalhar, engolindo o orgulho e deixando Alice ajudar.

Deixei Liz fazer tudo que ela poderia e quando a torta estava finalmente no forno, nós viramos e sorrimos um ao outro. Alice ajudou-nos a limpar a cozinha enquanto ela e Liz falavam sobre as últimas preparações para o casamento.

"O meu trabalho aqui está acabado." Alice disse enquanto virava em direção ao seu quarto. "Já que a mamãe vai ficar com as crianças, estou indo para a casa de Jasper passar a noite. Se você precisar de algo, me ligue".

Puxei-a para os meus braços antes que ela saísse da cozinha e dei um beijo molhado no seu rosto.

"Obrigado, Ali, não acho que poderíamos ter feito isso sem você." Eu disse enquanto a colocava no chão de novo. Seus olhos brilharam e ela sorriu de volta para mim. Então, sem qualquer aviso, ela me deu um empurrão no peito.

"Só não estrague nada desta vez." Ela rosnou. Ela virou e piscou para Liz antes de ir para o seu quarto.

"Papai?" Liz perguntou, tomando a minha atenção.

"Sim, docinho." Levantei-a e a sentei no balcão.

"Você ama Bella?" Sua pergunta pegou-me completamente de surpresa. Pensei em não responder, mas então pensei melhor. Liz tinha de saber que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar Bella se afastar novamente. Eu não estava seguro de como ela reagiria à minha resposta, mas seria melhor provavelmente descobrir agora.

"Antes que eu responda a sua pergunta, posso fazer algumas perguntas?" Perguntei. Ela acenou com a cabeça e levei um momento para compreender o quanto eu queria falar sobre esse assunto.

"Você entende que amo sua mãe, certo?" Ela acenou com cabeça. "E você entende que mesmo se eu amar mais alguém, eu sempre continuarei amando a sua mãe?" Ela acenou com a cabeça novamente. Pude sentir as emoções começarem a borbulhar na superfície enquanto peguei as duas mãos de Liz nas minhas.

"Eu amo muito Bella. Eu não quero abandoná-la novamente." Sussurrei, abaixando o meu olhar para fitar o seu colo. "Ela realmente significa muito para mim." Ficamos lá durante vários minutos antes que Liz soltasse a minha mão e tocasse o meu rosto. Levantei os olhos até os seus olhos vidrados, bem na hora que uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz, papai." Ela sussurrou. Puxei-a em um abraço e senti os seus pequenos braços se enrolarem em volta da minha cintura.

"Obrigado, querida." Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e ela me abraçou mais forte. O cronômetro do cheesecake apitou e nós nos afastamos e nos olhamos com grandes sorrisos.

"Vamos ver como ficou?" Perguntei. Liz acenou com cabeça ansiosamente enquanto ela pulava do balcão. Nós abrimos a porta do forno juntos e olhamos no interior. _Perfeição_. Liz gritou e bateu as mãos enquanto eu o tirava do forno.

"Bella vai amá-lo." Ela disse alegremente.

Rapidamente me arrumei para o meu encontro, decidindo pelo casual, já que não sairíamos. Vesti um par de calças de jeans lavado preto e uma camisa de botão azul-marinho com as mangas enroladas. Fazendo o meu caminho até a sala, ouvi por acaso as três crianças dando risadinhas no quarto de Anthony. Abri a porta para encontrar os três deitados de barriga para baixo brincado com um jogo de tabuleiro.

"Estamos prontos para ir?" Perguntei. Todos os três sentaram e começaram a guardar o jogo.

"A vovó e o vovô têm uma piscina e há um lago onde podemos alimentar os patos. Vai ser tão legal." Anthony disse animadamente para Seth. Dentro de dez minutos estávamos todos empilhados no meu carro, Liz mantendo a sobremesa no seu colo.

"Temos de mostrá-lo à Vovó." Liz tinha dito quando entrou no carro. Acenei com a cabeça em concordância. Eu estava bastante orgulhoso que tínhamos feito algo que parecia comestível.

Quando chegamos ao Lodge, Seth pegou a sua bolsa e logo foi pegar a bolsa de Liz quando ouvi o seu protesto.

"Posso carregar a minha bolsa." Ela disse.

"Você tem a sobremesa. Posso carregar a sua bolsa." Seth disse. "Além do quê…um cavalheiro sempre carrega as bolsas." Tentei segurar o meu riso, mas fui completamente mal sucedido. Anthony e Seth lançaram-se em direção aos chalés onde os meus pais ficavam enquanto Liz e eu fomos atrás deles. Quando chegamos à porta, minha mãe estava lá esperando por nós. Ela deu a Liz um beijo e logo pegou o cheesecake e inspecionou-o estreitamente.

"Minha nossa senhora, pode ainda haver esperança para você." Ela disse com uma piscada. Liz deu-me um abraço antes de apertar Esme ao passar e ir jogar com os meninos. Olhei para minha mãe enquanto ela me ajudava com a sobremesa.

"Tenha uma ótima noite, querido. Você merece uma mulher maravilhosa como Bella." Sorri ao seu afeto óbvio por Bella e logo beijei a sua face suavemente.

"Bella mora além da colina, então se eles ficarem impossíveis, ligue-me e virei buscá-los".

"Psshh. Você está esquecendo que eu criei Emmett? Não há nada em que esses três possam pensar que você ou Emmett já não tentaram. Vá. Divirta-se e não se preocupe com as crianças." Assenti e acenei enquanto entrava no meu carro.

Enquanto eu dirigia até a casa de Bella, repentinamente senti-me nervoso. Entrando na sua garagem, vi a sua pequena vizinha inglesa saindo de casa. Ela acenou para mim enquanto eu saía do meu carro.

"Veja o que Deus fornece quando você pede." Ela disse enquanto eu chegava mais perto. "Preciso da sua ajuda, por favor".

"Em que posso ajudá-la, Jan?"

"Bem, se eu fosse trinta anos mais jovem, poderia pensar em algumas coisas." Ela disse com uma piscada. Ri com o seu flerte. Tive uma idéia passageira do que aconteceria se ela e o meu pai estivessem juntos no mesmo ambiente.

"Preciso tirar minhas caixas de Natal do sótão e Dave não fará isso para mim. Ele diz que não preciso delas no meio de Agosto e eu disse-lhe que ele era somente um velho preguiçoso." Ela disse fazendo-me rir.

"Claro, mostre o caminho." Eu disse. Ela era excêntrica ao ponto que comecei a questionar a sua sanidade mental, mas então novamente, uma vez que você viveu tantos anos como ela viveu, acho que você tem direito de ser um pouco diferente. Rapidamente coloquei as suas caixas no chão e logo fui para a porta.

"Não tenho visto muito você ultimamente?" Ela disse casualmente. "Vi aquele cara grande e forte uma vez, mas eu não gosto muito dele. Guardei o meu revólver embaixo do meu travesseiro enquanto ele esteve aqui." Segurei o meu riso com a imagem desta pequena mulher dormindo com uma arma.

"Ele é inofensivo." Eu finalmente disse em meio a risadas. "Você verá muito mais de mim no futuro." Jan deu-me um sorriso de entendimento e logo acenou para a porta.

"Bem se apresse. Não faça a sua garota esperar." Ela disse.

_Minha garota._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ahhhh digam se esse capítulo não foi fofo? *.*_

_Foi uma delícia traduzir o momento pai-e-filha do Edward com a Liz. Impressionante como ela ficou mais centrada e entendeu que a Bella é o melhor para o pai dela..._

_Só to curiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer nesse encontro!_

_Comentem meninas. A gente fica muito feliz em saber o que vocês estão achando._

_Beijos, _

_**L**__._


	42. 41 Segundo Primeiro Encontro

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Beka Assis**_

**Capítulo 41 – Segundo Primeiro Encontro**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Edward e eu tínhamos decidido que seria melhor trazer Seth por volta das nove horas para ele trabalhar pela janela quebrada. Eu não precisei dizer mais nada sobre o incidente para Seth, ele já se sentia horrível o suficiente.

Nós estacionamos na entrada da casa de Edward e meu coração acelerou com a perspectiva de vê-lo. Seth pulou para fora do carro e subiu a escada até a porta da frente, onde ele a escancarou sem sequer bater e correu para dentro.

"Seth!" Eu repreendi. Ele se virou e olhou para mim como se não soubesse qual era o meu problema. "Bata, espertinho." Eu lembrei a ele. Ele me deu um sorriso tímido antes que eu visse Edward colocar suas mãos em seus ombros com um sorriso largo.

"Tudo bem, Bella." Edward disse. "Ele praticamente vive aqui mesmo. Talvez eu precise reclamá-lo em meus impostos." Ele piscou para mim antes de sua voz aveludada rir baixinho, deixando-me um pouco fraca nos joelhos. Eu estava fora da porta e olhei para Seth.

"Seja bom e ouça Edward." Eu disse, tentando reunir o meu tom mais autoritário e materno. Seth balançou a cabeça, em seguida, passou por Edward e desapareceu dentro da casa.

"Você quer entrar?" Ele perguntou, dando um passo para o lado.

"Não, eu preciso fazer algumas coisas esta manhã, mas eu vou vê-lo hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Que horas você quer que eu vá?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu estava pensando em torno das seis, se estiver tudo bem?" Olhei para ele com incerteza.

"Está perfeito, estou ansioso para isso".

Eu sorri e me virei para voltar para o meu carro. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim enquanto eu descia as escadas, então quando acertei o caminho, virei-me para trás e dei-lhe um pequeno aceno. Seu olhar intenso transformou-se em um sorriso torto enquanto seus dedos acenaram de volta para mim em resposta. Eu mentalmente quiquei de antecipação para a noite que estava por vir. Parei em uma loja pequena no centro da cidade de Carmel para comprar algo bonito e um pouco atrevido para usar no nosso encontro desta noite e, em seguida, peguei algumas coisas que precisava do supermercado.

Pelo restante da tarde, eu limpei. Eu não tinha feito uma faxina enquanto Seth foi embora e minha casinha estava gritando em protesto por falta de atenção. Eu limpei as janelas e a chaminé da lareira, junto com todas as pequenas coisas que normalmente tenho ignorado como uma mãe solteira ocupada.

O jantar foi feito no forno antes que eu decidir tomar algum tempo para mim. Eu preparei um agradável banho quente de espuma e entrei, sentindo meus músculos começarem a relaxar após um árduo dia de limpeza. Pensei sobre a noite passada com a família de Edward e me vi sorrindo por ser incluída em sua ninhada. Era óbvio que eles tinham um amor forte um pelo outro. Era tão diferente da minha própria experiência familiar. Claro, meus pais me amavam e eu os amava, mas nunca houve aquele calor de família americana, já que meus pais se divorciaram quando eu era jovem. Charlie era um grande pai, ele era confortável e previsível. Minha mãe, por outro lado, era inconstante. Fui criada sob circunstâncias completamente diferentes das de Edward e foi naquele momento que eu percebi o que eu queria para Seth.

Eu pensei sobre Alice e como ela já estava se transformando em uma amiga que eu teria para o resto da minha vida. Nós não tínhamos sido muito próximas, mas eu seria certamente mais uma a chamá-la de amiga. Ela encontrou um cara legal em Jasper. O casamento estava se aproximando rapidamente e eu ainda não tinha escolhido seu presente de casamento. Perguntei-me se Liz gostaria de me ajudar a escolher algo que possa nos dar a oportunidade de passar algum tempo juntas e eu pudesse tentar construir a sua confiança.

As bolhas surgiram discretamente em volta de mim, fazendo minha pele formigar com a sensação. Meus pensamentos automaticamente mudaram para Edward. Onde eu queria que essa noite fosse? Eu tinha certeza que não teríamos sexo. Isso não é como dois adultos maduros levam as coisas devagar, mas não pude deixar de lembrar a forma como meu corpo ficava com as mãos dele sobre mim. Ele poderia ser tão carinhoso enquanto fazíamos amor e depois virar meu mundo com toda a sua paixão desenfreada.

Meus pensamentos foram para o tempo que permanecemos no barco e, em seguida, mudou para o ofurô e bastões de mel depois de se estabelecerem na visão que eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça desde ontem na praia. Fechei os olhos e afundei ainda mais nas bolhas enquanto minha mão como fantasmas descia pela minha barriga e chegava ao destino desejado. Lentamente provocando a pele sensível, eu me perdi nas memórias de Edward na praia, no entanto, o meu cérebro decidiu mudar um pouco as coisas.

Imaginei estar em uma praia deserta e tropical enquanto Edward saía do mar segurando sua prancha. Seu short com o cós extremamente baixo exibia o "V" perfeitamente formado que apontava para um pequeno pedaço do céu. Seu bronzeado leve do verão dava a ele a aparência perfeita de um típico surfista da Califórnia. Seus músculos flexionados e relaxados com cada passo que ele dava em minha direção. A água escorria do seu pescoço e através do seu bem definido peito até desaparecer em seu short.

Ele olhou diretamente para mim com um sorriso torto antes de virar a cabeça para trás, emitindo gotículas de água em todas as direções. Ele largou a prancha e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Suas mãos foram à minha cintura e me puxou suavemente para baixo até que eu estava deitada sobre a prancha. Com um pequeno sorriso, suas mãos percorreram meus seios e barriga até que chegaram ao minúsculo biquíni azul que eu estava vestindo.

Eu senti a antecipação subindo enquanto eu continuava a me masturbar lentamente e me deixava escorregar de volta para a fantasia.

Ele observava meu rosto o tempo todo com suas mãos acariciando minha barriga, friccionando lentamente apenas um dedo sob o topo da parte inferior do meu biquíni. Ele se inclinou e seus lábios tocaram o meu carinhosamente antes de aumentar a pressão com um beijo mais exigente. Sua língua deslizou para dentro da minha boca assim que seus dedos desceram mais e cobriram em concha meu sexo molhado e à espera. Um rosnado baixo veio do fundo de seu peito, vibrando em toda a minha boca enquanto ele beliscava meus lábios. Meus quadris automaticamente empurraram para cima em sua mão e senti-o sorrir quando ele torceu os dedos, deslizando para dentro de mim. Soltei um gemido baixo quando ele desenrolou lentamente os dedos e, em seguida, mergulhou-os de volta em minha vagina sensível demais.

Eu podia sentir o meu corpo subindo e construindo o orgasmo enquanto eu trabalhei na carne mais forte e imaginei suas mãos em mim ao mesmo tempo. Cada toque me enviava mais perto da borda, até que senti minhas paredes prenderem os meus dedos. Um gemido suave caiu da minha boca quando montei as ondas de prazer. Quando voltei à realidade, eu só tinha um pensamento.

_Estou tão ferrada._

Eu realmente quero ter a parte física do nosso relacionamento lentamente? Eu teria autocontrole para não saltar em cima dele no segundo em que estivermos sozinhos? Será que ele realmente acha melhor adiarmos intimidades? Nós já tínhamos estados juntos em todos os sentidos da palavra e, além disso, o homem era completamente irresistível. Eu não acho que me privar do prazer de suas mãos era muito propício ao que meu corpo estava me dizendo.

Pensei que talvez levar as coisas devagar precisava acontecer mais pela forma como apresentamos a relação às crianças. Eu não tinha dúvida de que nosso relacionamento continuaria, meu coração não agüentava ficar longe dele por mais tempo e, pelo que ele disse, ele sentia o mesmo. Ele sempre me olhou como se ele tivesse sentimentos mais profundos do que os afetos casuais que vêm com novos relacionamentos.

Descansei na banheira até que o temporizador para a lasanha me alertou para o curto período de tempo que eu tinha antes de Edward chegar. Saí rapidamente, joguei-me no meu roupão e segui meu caminho para a cozinha. Desligando o forno, deixei a lasanha para esfriar um pouco. Corri de volta para o meu quarto e peguei um conjunto novo de lingerie. Não doeria estar preparada, apenas para qualquer caso. Eu realmente precisava preparar a minha mente sobre o quão rápido eu queria que as coisas progredissem.

Suspirei quando peguei a camisa nova que eu comprei naquele dia. Era um pouco fora da minha zona de conforto, mas tinha sido um longo tempo desde que comprei algo que me fez sentir sexy. O tempo estava muito quente nos últimos dias, então imaginei que a pequena quantidade de tecido seria justificada. Era um belo tom de magenta e sem mangas. O drapeado frontal perfeito em meu peito, com pequenas fendas laterais, agarrado em todos os lugares. Minha parte favorita da blusa era a pele revelada por trás da rede com costura floral que parava exatamente acima do bojo do meu sutiã. Revelava apenas o suficiente para ser sexy sem parecer descarado e barato.

Vesti um par de jeans skinny e voltei algumas vezes no espelho, percebendo que a bainha da camisa mal cobria o cós das calças. Toda vez que eu me movia, uma tira de pele espreitaria para fora, logo abaixo da camisa. Eu esperava que minha roupa não gritasse, "Vem me pegar", mas era tarde demais para pensar nisso agora. Olhei no meu armário procurando um par de sapatos, mas depois de ficar lá por dez minutos, decidi ficar descalça. Nós não estávamos indo a lugar algum e que isso simplesmente pareceu mais natural. Eu quase nunca usava sapatos no verão dentro da casa. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que só tinha cerca de quinze minutos antes de Edward chegar. Correndo para o banheiro, eu sequei meu cabelo liso, optando por deixá-lo para baixo e, em seguida, adicionou algumas camadas de rímel e gloss labial cor-de-rosa. Com uma última olhada no espelho, acenei com a cabeça em aprovação,_ isso era tão bom quanto conseguiria._

Fiz meu caminho de volta para a cozinha e tirei a lasanha antes de ligar o forno novamente e avançar no pão francês. Olhei para a mesa por um momento e perguntei-me se eu deveria tirar as velas, quando ouvi a batida na porta da frente. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar antes de fazer um papel de tola. _Por que eu estava tão nervosa?_

Quando eu abri a porta, tive que lembrar de respirar enquanto Edward estava na porta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e segurando o que parecia um montinho de cheesecake de chocolate e uma garrafa de vinho.

"Oi." Eu disse timidamente. Edward se inclinou e beijou meu rosto, suavemente.

"Olá, amor. Você está linda." Ele sussurrou enquanto se afastou. Senti-me corar e depois acenei com a cabeça os meus agradecimentos.

"Então, o que você trouxe?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o cheesecake. Ele deu de ombros casualmente.

"Algo que Liz e eu fizemos." Ele respondeu. Tenho certeza que o olhar na minha cara foi de choque total porque ele riu baixinho. "O quê? Por que é que ninguém tem fé na minha capacidade de cozinhar?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Eu sinto muito. É só... quero dizer... Bem, você..." Soltei um longo suspiro por não saber o que dizer sobre ele saber fazer alguma coisa. Eu só pensei que, com todos os contos de seus desastrosos acidentes na cozinha, que ele teria comprado alguma coisa. "Então, você fez isso?" Eu finalmente perguntei incrédula, olhando por cima da sobremesa em seus braços.

"Sim, Liz me ajudou." Ele disse.

"E Alice?" Ele olhou para mim e revirou os olhos.

"Alice só ficou em volta me dizendo quando eu estava fazendo algo errado." Ele disse em um tom um pouco irritado, que foi, obviamente, um reflexo de seus sentimentos em relação a Alice no momento. Abri um sorriso que tomaria o tempo extra para fazer alguma coisa que eu sabia que estava bem fora de sua zona de conforto. Apontando para a cozinha, peguei a sobremesa dele e coloquei na geladeira.

"Algo cheira bem".

"Eu fiz lasanha." Eu disse. Estendi a mão para o forno, tirei o pão e coloquei-o sobre a mesa.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?" Ele perguntou. Olhei sobre meu ombro enquanto puxei o papel alumínio de cima da lasanha.

"E arriscar sua sorte de não destruir algo na cozinha? Não. Eu acho que posso controlar." Eu disse, fazendo-o rir.

Comemos juntos e a conversa fluiu livremente. Ele falou sobre o que tinha feito durante o verão, o que consistiu principalmente de trabalho, terapia e brincar com as crianças. Encontrei-me querendo conhecer cada pequeno detalhe de suas sessões de terapia, mas eu não queria me intrometer, então deixei Edward orientar a conversa quando chegamos a esse tópico. Ele estava aberto e franco com os erros que ele tinha feito e algumas das soluções que ele tinha tomado para trabalhar com Liz. Eu podia ver as mudanças nele. Ele estava falando sobre a recente mudança no coração de Liz quando estendeu sua mão e tocou a minha.

"Bella, eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente acho que as coisas estão melhorando com Liz. Eu não posso garantir que tudo será perfeito, mas eu sei que podemos trabalhar com qualquer coisa que aparecer." Ele disse com convicção. "Eu não quero que essa distância entre nós aconteça novamente. Eu preciso saber que você não vai fugir se as coisas ficarem difíceis".

Eu realmente dei a ele essa impressão? Eu simplesmente fugi quando as coisas ficaram difíceis? _Sim. _Senti as lágrimas começarem a reunir-se em meus olhos. Eu tinha boas intenções quando fui embora, mas reconheço que algumas das decisões que tomei foram as reações do joelho idiota. Poderíamos ter sido capazes de ficar juntos e trabalhar com os problemas, mas naquele momento, parecia que a melhor coisa para todos os envolvidos era se fizéssemos uma ruptura. Eu não podia olhar para trás e me debruçar sobre coisas que eu não poderia mudar, mas o pensamento de ter perdido o último par de meses com Edward fez meu coração doer.

Ele esperou pacientemente enquanto eu percorria mentalmente as conseqüências de minhas ações, até que uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. A mão dele subiu e ele gentilmente escovou-a com o polegar enquanto ele continuava a olhar nos meus olhos, suplicantemente.

"Meu coração não seria capaz de deixá-lo novamente." Eu finalmente coloquei para fora. Vi o flash de alívio no rosto de Edward e, por um momento, olhamos um para o outro, seu polegar traçando sobre minha bochecha. Senti a mudança em nosso relacionamento. Alguma coisa havia mudado com a minha admissão e, felizmente, parecia que estávamos finalmente na mesma página. Que poderíamos avanças com o nosso relacionamento, _juntos._

A outra mão de Edward veio segurar meu rosto em sua palma e, com lentidão insuportável, ele se inclinou para mim. Meu coração começou a bater freneticamente no meu peito, em antecipação à pergunta que ardia em seus olhos. Ele parou à distância de um só fôlego, esperando a minha permissão.

"Por favor." Sussurrei. Sua língua lentamente lambeu seu lábio inferior e eu automaticamente fiz o mesmo quando ele começou a diminuir a distância entre nós. Quando seus lábios finalmente roçaram os meus, senti a familiar sensação de euforia e suspirei suavemente ao seu toque. Seus lábios estavam hesitantes no início quando ele gentilmente trouxe meu lábio inferior entre os seus. Minha mão viajou até descansar em seu peito enquanto ele lentamente abriu a boca, gentilmente empurrando a minha aberta no processo. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram, uma faísca de eletricidade acendeu o desejo que sempre esteve ardendo sob a superfície por ele. Ele moveu lentamente os lábios contra os meus e apertei sua camisa na minha mão, puxando-o para mais perto. Eu me perdi no seu inebriante perfume e na maciez de seu toque até que ele se afastou lentamente. Meus olhos se abriram e ele me deu um sorriso deslumbrante enquanto seu polegar roçou meu lábio inferior.

"Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo." Ele sussurrou. Era demasiado tarde para segurar o vergonhoso suspiro de contentamento que escapou dos meus lábios. Seu sorriso se alargou e ele beijou os meus lábios mais uma vez antes de liberar o meu rosto. "Que tal uma sobremesa?"

_Sobremesa?_ Meu cérebro estava em um nevoeiro e eu estava demorando a decifrar sua pergunta.

Edward riu do meu olhar perplexo e, em seguida, levantou-se para recuperar o cheesecake. Sacudi minha confusão e então me repreendi internamente por deixar um beijo me colocar em um estado de perplexidade. Rapidamente me levantei e tirei os pratos e dois garfos quando Edward me impediu.

"Nós só precisamos de um." Ele disse enquanto guardava um prato e um garfo. Olhei para ele interrogativamente e não pude evitar de provocá-lo um pouco mais.

"Não sei se eu quero tentar se você está com tanto medo de comer a sua própria sobremesa." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele revirou os olhos e apontou para minha cadeira.

"Sente-se e fique quieta. Você está estragando o momento." Ele diminuiu a bronca dando-me o seu sorriso torto. Cumpri imediatamente sua ordem e afundei em minha cadeira enquanto ele servia a sobremesa e se sentava ao meu lado.

Ele cortou com o garfo o cheesecake e trouxe-o até meus lábios. Abri e ele deslizou o garfo na minha boca. Fechei os olhos, apreciando a textura da rica sobremesa. Fiquei completamente surpreendida em como era boa e me senti mal por duvidar de sua capacidade. Um longo gemido brotou no meu peito enquanto eu saboreava o sabor. Lentamente abri os olhos para encontrar Edward olhando fixamente para os meus lábios. Lambi-os rapidamente, perguntando-me se eu tinha uma migalha no canto da minha boca. Edward fechou os olhos e um gemido forte veio dele antes de seus olhos se abriram. O que eu vi refletido de volta para mim foi pura luxúria.

"Bella." Ele disse em tom de advertência que fez minha respiração ficar presa em minha garganta. "Você é muito malditamente atraente." Eu deixei a minha respiração com uma pequena risada enquanto ele esfaqueou o cheesecake e levou uma mordida rápida em seus lábios. Ele mastigou lentamente antes de parecer um pouco surpreso. Ele olhou para o cheesecake e, em seguida, olhou para mim com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Isso _é_ muito bom." Ele disse. Ele não conseguia disfarçar o choque que atou seu tom. Pisquei para ele antes de roubar o garfo da mão dele e pegar outra garfada da saborosa sobremesa. Depois que eu devorei, peguei uma outra mordida e movi, levando-a para a minha boca quando a dele se abriu. Eu pensei em provocá-lo e eu mesma comê-la, mas a idéia de eu alimentá-lo venceu. Levei o garfo aos seus lábios e eles envolveram ao redor dele enquanto eu lentamente o afastava. Seu olhar intenso me fez sentir como se eu fosse mais desejável do que o chocolate que ele estava consumindo. Tudo sobre a maneira como alimentávamos um ao outro era sensual e trouxe-nos mais perto do ponto sem retorno no nosso relacionamento físico. Eu precisava descobrir o que ele esperava e nós precisávamos conversar sobre a rapidez com que queríamos avançar com o aspecto físico da nossa relação. Eu peguei a última mordida e ofereci para ele enquanto pensei sobre como abordar o assunto do sexo. Percebi que a melhor coisa a fazer era colocar tudo para fora e esperar não me envergonhar demais.

"Nós conversamos ontem à noite sobre levar as coisas devagar, mas não estou realmente certa de quais são seus pensamentos." Eu disse.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, eu quero dizer sobre a parte física do nosso relacionamento." Eu disse. O calor que eu senti no meu rosto me disse que eu estava provavelmente num tom de vermelho brilhante. Edward limpou a garganta e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Mastiguei meu lábio inferior, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Depois de um momento, seus olhos encontraram os meus e depois dispararam até meus lábios. Com um gemido, ele colocou a mão sobre o rosto.

"Eu serei honesto com você, Bella. Você está me deixando louco e eu não tenho certeza se eu posso manter minhas mãos longe de você por muito tempo." Ele confessou. Senti meus lábios puxarem para cima num sorriso antes de me inclinar e beijá-lo suavemente. Sendo o homem da razão que ele era, Edward relutantemente se afastou.

"O que você quer fazer, Bella?" Ele perguntou, tentando acabar com essa conversa. "Eu respeitarei o que você decidir".

"Acho que precisamos levar as coisas devagar quando se trata de coisas que dizem respeito às nossas crianças. Estive pensando muito sobre isso ultimamente e temos de tranqüilizá-los de volta ao nosso namoro. Precisamos ser cuidadosos por algum tempo com o quanto de afeto mostraremos um ao outro. Eu não quero fazer Liz se sentir desconfortável e fazê-la reverter a me odiar." Eu disse. Ele balançou a cabeça pensativo antes de eu continuar. "Mas, acho que deveríamos deixar que as coisas progredissem naturalmente entre nós. Eu não quero fazer as pazes com alguma regra boba que diz quanto tempo é o momento oportuno antes de sermos íntimos. Eu penso que nós saberemos quando isso acontece".

"Eu concordo." Ele disse. Senti uma enorme carga sair dos meus ombros. Levantei-me e peguei a mão dele, levando-o para a sala onde eu coloquei alguma música e trouxe-o para o sofá. Ele me puxou para baixo ao lado dele assim que os sons suaves de Andrea Bocelli fluíram dos alto-falantes. Ele me abraçou mais perto e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Por que você ouve Bocelli quando você não fala italiano?" Ele perguntou com uma pequena risada enquanto passava as mãos pelo meu cabelo. Dei de ombros.

"Eu simplesmente gosto de sua voz suave. Eu não me distraio com as palavras da canção, mas, em vez disso, eu posso desfrutar da beleza da melodia." Eu disse calmamente. Ficamos em silêncio e ouvimos quando outra canção de Bocelli começou a tocar.

Ele cantarolava pensativo. "Essa música é muito apropriada." Olhei para ele em questão. Eu tinha esquecido que ele podia falar italiano.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"O nome desta canção é _Fique Comigo__*****__.__" _Ele começou. Edward escutou por um momento antes de contar-me o que a canção significava. "Ele está envolvido com a mulher que ele ama e não quer parar de abraçá-la." As palavras de Edward me impressionaram. Ele estava dizendo que ele poderia se relacionar com Bocelli? Que ele estava segurando aquela que amava? Ele cortou a minha linha de pensamento, continuando a sua tradução.

_*A música é 'Voglio Restare Cosi': http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= U0fX6nt8JMw&feature= player_embedded (retirar os espaços)_

Ele diz que um gesto, um sorriso, ou apenas uma palavra dela valem uma eternidade e que isso é apenas o suficiente para estarem juntos, envoltos nos braços um do outro." Ele sussurrou. Senti-o esfregar o nariz no meu cabelo quando apertou-me para mais perto. Suspirei de contentamento quando nós dois nos aconchegamos juntos no sofá, apenas desfrutando da presença um do outro,

Edward me cutucou com o ombro dele e senti o meu lábio ficar automaticamente em um beicinho. Ele riu e se inclinou, colocando um rápido beijo no meu lábio inferior.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa, mas eu preciso de algumas coisas." Ele disse enigmaticamente. Tenho certeza que minhas sobrancelhas desapareceram no meu couro cabeludo quando subiram em questão.

"Eu preciso de um par de cobertores e alguns travesseiros. " Ele disse. Levantando-se, ele me puxou para fora do sofá e andou comigo para o armário.

"Por que exatamente você precisa de cobertores e travesseiros?" Eu perguntei. Entreguei a ele dois velhos edredons e ele virou a cabeça de volta para a sala, não respondendo a minha pergunta. Entrei e peguei todos os travesseiros da minha cama e quando voltei para a sala a porta da frente estava aberta. Andei para fora e Edward tinha estabelecido os dois edredons, um em cima do outro, na grama.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei. Ele acenou-me e, em seguida, pegou os travesseiros e colocou-os no topo dos edredons.

"Fique à vontade." Ele disse, apontando para a cama improvisada que ele tinha feito. Sentei-me e, em vez de ele se sentar comigo, voltou correndo para dentro da casa. Observei-o desligar as luzes da casa e depois que voltou para fora, desligar a luz da varanda também. Fiquei momentaneamente cega pela falta de luz enquanto meus olhos ajustavam à escuridão. Edward, obviamente, não se deu tempo suficiente para acostumar seus olhos quando o ouvi bater em uma das cadeiras do pátio. A maldição baixa foi ouvida por mim e eu dei uma risadinha abafada.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei. Ele deixou-se cair perto de mim e estava esfregando vigorosamente sua canela.

"Sim, a cadeira estúpida pulou em mim." Ele grunhiu.

"Então, o que estamos fazendo?" Eu perguntei. Edward me puxou para baixo, então nós dois deitamos em nossas costas, olhando para as estrelas. Ele deslizou o braço debaixo da minha cabeça e me puxou para mais enquanto olhávamos para o céu.

"Apenas observe." Ele respondeu. Nós ficamos lá por vários minutos antes de eu ver uma linha branca brilhar através do céu. Em questão de minutos houve muitas mais. Deitei em seu braço em admiração. Eu nunca tinha tido tempo de assistir a uma chuva de meteoros antes. Claro, eu tinha visto estrelas cadentes e até mesmo um cometa e um eclipse lunar, mas eu nunca tinha simplesmente deitado sob as estrelas e as observado cruzar através do céu.

"É lindo." Sussurrei quando elas aumentaram de modo que houve uma a cada segundo, ou algo assim. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu nunca tinha tido tempo para fazer isso antes".

"Sério?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Nope. Eu nunca vi uma chuva de meteoros antes".

Nós assistimos o show por um bom tempo antes que eu senti meus olhos começarem a se inclinar. Eu não queria que nossa noite terminasse ainda.

"Bella, você estaria disposto a se afastar por um fim de semana?" Ele perguntou. Quando eu não respondi imediatamente, ele apressou-se com a sua explicação. "Não seria até depois do casamento de Alice. Isso nos daria algum tempo para nos reconectar-" Ele cortou. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso sobre perguntar e eu queria assegurá-lo que não havia nada para ele se preocupar.

"Isso parece ótimo." Sussurrei. Ele lentamente soltou um longo suspiro de alívio e eu sorri em seu deitados nos braços um do outro até que adormeci e senti-o me carregar. Meus olhos estalaram abertos e eu me aconcheguei nele com um gemido.

"Shhhh, você adormeceu. Estou apenas levando você para a cama." Ele sussurrou. Enterrei meu rosto no seu peito quando ele chutou a porta do meu quarto. Ele gentilmente me deitou na minha cama e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, colocando um pequeno beijo na minha testa.

"Boa noite, querida. Vejo você amanhã." Ele sussurrou e, em seguida, levantou-se. Levou um momento para eu registrasse suas palavras e minha mão atirou para cima e agarrou seu pulso antes que ele pudesse se afastar de mim.

"Por favor, fique." Eu sussurrei. Ele olhou para mim por um momento. Tenho certeza que ele estava pensando sobre se era a decisão apropriada porque eu estava bem. Finalmente, ele concordou.

"Qualquer coisa para você, amor." Ele disse. Levantei-me e peguei uma blusa e um par de shorts de algodão pequenos, em seguida corri para o banheiro para me trocar. No momento que voltei, Edward já estava em minha cama. Curiosa sobre o que ele estava vestindo, deslizei as cobertas suficientemente longes para ver que ele usava uma camiseta de algodão e sua boxer. Arrastei-me ao lado dele e apaguei a luz. Arrastando minhas costas contra seu peito, Edward passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e enterrou o nariz no meu pescoço.

"Bons sonhos." Ele sussurrou. Virei minha cabeça até que meus lábios encontrassem os seus e o beijei delicadamente.

_Tenho certeza que serão._


	43. 42 Despedida de Solteira

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 42 – Despedida de Solteira**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Acordar nos braços de Edward tinha que ser a melhor coisa do mundo. Bem... talvez depois de acordar nua, em um barco, enquanto Edward provoca o seu corpo com uma rosa. Agora, _essa_ era provavelmente a melhor maneira de acordar, mas isto era um segundo lugar próximo.

Passamos uma hora depois que acordamos conversando e preenchendo o silêncio com beijos suaves e toques carinhosos. Ele nunca cruzou os limites não mencionados que tínhamos mutuamente estabelecido com o quão longe nós levaríamos a parte física do nosso relacionamento. Acho que nós dois sabíamos que era muito cedo. Fizemos planos para o tempo restante das crianças quando estivessem fora da escola. Também chegamos a um acordo em que garantiríamos que, cada encontro que tivéssemos sozinhos seria seguido por um passeio com as crianças também. Como eu tinha que voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira, decidimos manter as coisas na cidade até o fim de semana seguinte. Este fim de semana, eu tinha uma despedida de solteira para comparecer.

"Então, o que você acha que eu deveria dar a Alice para a festa deste fim de semana?" Perguntei quando minha cabeça repousou sobre o peito de Edward. Ele casualmente passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto olhava para o teto.

"Ugh! Eu não quero nem pensar em presentes para esse tipo de festa." Ele gemeu. Bati no seu peito e dei uma risadinha ao seu desgosto. "Sério. Tenho certeza que o que quer que você dê, não será tão mau como o presente de Rose".

"Por quê? O que você acha que ela vai dar?" Eu perguntei. Ele resmungou, mas não me respondeu. Olhei nos olhos dele e ele balançou a cabeça para mim.

"Confie em mim. Não vai ser bonito." Ele disse com firmeza.

"Agora você me deixou curiosa, Dr. Cullen." Sussurrei. Eu estava esperando que meus olhos flertando o levassem a confessar o que ele não estava me dizendo. "Você parece ter um conhecimento de primeira mão sobre os ditos presentes inadequados." Ele balançou a cabeça um pouco violentamente demais.

"Eu não estou falando, então desista." Ele disse. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu desistiria agora. Ele apenas confirmou alguma história maravilhosamente vergonhosa e eu definitivamente tiraria isso dele.

"Tudo bem, vou simplesmente perguntar para Rosalie." Eu disse, sentando-me rapidamente. Ele agarrou-me, mas esquivei-me de seus braços e deslizei para fora da cama.

"Bella, por favor, não. Ela vai provar que isso é mais do que foi. Agora, volte para cá, eu não estou pronto para levantar-me ainda." Ele fez beicinho. Peguei seu telefone da mesa de cabeceira e sentei-me.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Ligando para Rosalie." Eu disse com um sorriso, antes de virar as costas e caminhar pelo quarto. Ele estava fora da cama e tinha me jogado contra a porta do armário antes que eu tivesse tempo de guinchar em protesto. Ele pegou o telefone da minha mão e beijou-me com tal força que me esqueci completamente como tínhamos chegado onde estávamos. Seus lábios avidamente devoravam os meus enquanto passei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Um pequeno gemido escapou dos meus lábios quando sua língua fez seu caminho em minha boca e exigiu dominância. Senti as familiares agitações de desejo correndo através do meu sangue e estava prestes a jogar fora todos os nossos limites bem planejados quando ele rapidamente se afastou, deixando-me ofegante e necessitada.

Quando abri meus olhos, ele estava a poucos metros de distância com um pequeno sorriso. Agarrei a lembrança do que estávamos falando anteriormente, quando voltou para mim que ele tinha algo constrangedor que não queria que eu soubesse.

"Isso foi tããão injusto, Edward Cullen. Não pense que seus pequenos métodos de distração vão funcionar." O rosto dele caiu quando percebeu que eu estava determinada. "Eu posso sempre perguntar a Rose no jantar. Talvez sua mãe gostaria de ouvir também." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele pareceu momentaneamente horrorizado antes de gemer e correr as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou te dizer, mas você precisa voltar para a cama para ouvir toda a história sórdida." Ele disse. Subindo de volta na minha cama, ele puxou as cobertas para trás e deu um tapinha no local ao lado dele. Não pude conter o sorriso quando me arrastei e coloquei minha cabeça em seu braço. Ele murmurou baixinho sobre irmãos idiotas e algo sobre vingança que eu não capturei completamente.

"No meu último aniversário, Rose e Emmett colocaram em suas cabeças que eu precisava de alguma forma de intervenção." Ele começou, mas depois parou. Correndo seus dedos pelo cabelo novamente, ele olhou para mim implorando para não fazê-lo continuar. Considerei isso por dois segundos e então sorri largamente para ele. Ele soltou um longo suspiro de derrota.

"Enquanto eu estava trabalhando, eles vieram para levar as crianças para passar a noite, mas antes de saírem, estabeleceram seu presente, esgueirando-se enquanto Alice distraía as crianças. Fiquei completamente chocado quando cheguei em casa para descobrir que o meu quarto havia se transformado em um antro de pecado." Ele afirmou. Comecei a rir antes mesmo de ele ter chegado ao ponto do "presente". "Eles montaram um DVD com alguns filmes pornográficos, então você pode imaginar minha surpresa quando cheguei até a escada para ouvir os sons de respiração pesada e gritos de êxtase vindo do meu quarto." Ele disse entre dentes. Deixei escapar um suspiro e cobri minha boca rapidamente enquanto tentava conter a risada.

"Pensei em ligar para a polícia até que ouvi a terrível música pornô de fundo e reconheci pelo que ela era. Quando abri a porta, encontrei não apenas um filme passando, mas eles tinham uma daquelas bonecas sexuais de tamanho natural estabelecida em minha cama. Não estamos falando de uma daquelas para fazer boquete, eu não estava completamente certo de que não era uma mulher de verdade do outro lado do quarto até que eu exigi que ela saísse e ela não se mexeu." Ele afirmou. Eu ri alto e não era um riso feminino, era uma completa gargalhada. Ele parou e olhou para mim e eu rapidamente pedi desculpas, pedindo a ele para terminar a sua história enquanto eu tentava segurar minhas risadas.

"Como eu estava dizendo, não era um daqueles modelos infláveis gordinhos que são feitos de vinil. Essa coisa tinha um sistema de articulação do esqueleto, movimentos pélvicos robóticos, as articulações móveis e foi feita dessa substância como gel que quase parecia carne de verdade." Edward e eu estávamos agora completamente rolando na cama em um ataque de histeria. Ele parecia ter superado a sua humilhação e foi plenamente em sua história.

"Eu estava pensando seriamente em dissecá-la para descobrir como funcionava quando eu percebi o quão avançado era." Ele disse entre risadas.

"Deixe-a para o médico que quer dissecá-la." Eu disse com um sorriso. "O que você fez com ela?" Eu perguntei, balançando as minhas sobrancelhas para ele.

"Nu uh! Por favor. Isso é simplesmente errado." Ele disse, erguendo as mãos em defesa. "Eu tenho que admitir que estava completamente intrigado com o quanto a tecnologia havia avançado, mas eu nunca faria _isso_." Ele disse com falso nojo. "Eu liguei para o meu irmão e disse a ele para vir buscá-la, ou eu iria desmontá-la peça por peça".

"O que Emmett disse?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele estava na casa em quinze minutos, dizendo-me todos os benefícios de ter um pouco de companheirismo. Eu queria estrangulá-lo." Ele rosnou.

"O que aconteceu com a boneca?"

"Eu não quero nem saber o que ele fez com ela." Ele disse quando torceu o nariz. Rimos um pouco mais quando ele entrou em detalhes do que aquilo poderia fazer. Eu estava completamente chocada que algo assim existia e mais ainda quando ele disse que elas custavam cerca de seis mil dólares. Eu não podia acreditar que as pessoas gastavam tanto dinheiro em algo para se desligar.

Eventualmente, tivemos que sair da nossa pequena bolha e pegar as crianças com Esme. Passamos o resto do dia com as crianças, brincando na praia, e depois voltamos para sua casa para jantar. Mantivemos todas as demonstrações públicas de afeto a um mínimo e escapamos em pequenos beijos e toques quando sabíamos que estávamos totalmente sozinhos. Foi difícil ir embora no final do dia, quando tudo que eu queria era passar a noite envolvida em seus braços novamente.

Elizabeth e eu nos dávamos incrivelmente bem. Ela saiu do seu caminho para sentar-se ao meu lado no jantar e ainda me arrastou para a sala onde ela tocou várias músicas que ela vinha praticando no piano especialmente para mim. Edward parecia satisfeito com a sua inclusão, o que levou-o a agarrar-me quando as crianças foram para cima e empurrar-me em seu escritório, onde ele praticamente me atacou com beijos. Tivemos que voltar rapidamente para a sala quando elas desceram as escadas e começaram a procurar por nós.

O resto da semana foi similar ao nosso fim de semana. Alice levaria Seth para sair com Anthony e Liz na casa de Emmett, onde Edward iria buscá-los depois do trabalho e trazê-los de volta para sua casa. Depois que eu saía do trabalho, eu iria até sua casa, ajudaria com o jantar e, em seguida, todos nós sairíamos para a praia, brincando, ou assistindo filmes. Tudo fluiu naturalmente entre nós e as crianças pareciam gostar de passar tempo juntos. Quase me senti como se fôssemos uma família, exceto quando nove horas surgia e Seth e eu arrumaríamos as coisas e voltaríamos para casa. Cada noite estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ir embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Corri para casa na sexta-feira após o trabalho para ficar pronta para o jantar de Alice. Seth estava passando a noite na casa de Edward e já estava lá. Rapidamente tomei um banho e entrei no pequeno vestido preto que comprei quando fui comprar o presente para a despedida de solteira de Alice. Era simples, era um envolvente vestido que caía um pouco menor do que eu normalmente estava confortável, mas eu adorava a sensação da seda que fluía através do meu corpo. Passei um tempo extra adicionando um pouco os cachos ao meu cabelo, mas deixei-os para baixo para que eles caíssem pelas minhas costas. Os sapatos novos que eu comprei não eram de estilistas, mas eu ainda me sentia sexy nos saltos de tiras.

Dirigi até a casa de Edward porque Alice havia me informado que estaríamos tomando uma limusine. Não me surpreendia que esta família estava mais do que consciente das conseqüências de beber e dirigir. Quando estacionei na casa de Edward, eu estava um pouco surpresa com o grande Hummer preto estacionado na calçada.

Fiz meu caminho até as escadas e fui saudada por Edward depois que ele abriu a porta da frente, sua boca aberta.

"Você está deslumbrante." Ele disse sob sua respiração. Ele pegou-me em seus braços e beijou-me com uma ferocidade que momentaneamente me atordoou. Ouvimos uma pequena risada atrás dele e ele rapidamente me liberou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu espreitei em volta dele e encontrei Liz parada na porta com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Tia Ali quer tirar uma foto na varanda antes que vocês saiam." Ela disse, então se virou e desapareceu para dentro de casa.

"Bem, isso foi estranho." Ele disse principalmente para si próprio. Eu sorri e assenti, mas senti que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ser pega de vez em quando. Edward colocou a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas e me levou para dentro da casa. Esme, Ângela e Rose já estavam esperando na sala quando Edward me acompanhou para dentro e deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e então desapareceu na cozinha.

"Fantástico, todo mundo está aqui." Alice disse quando saltou sobre mim, enfiando seu braço no meu. "Eu quero tirar fotos na varanda e depois podemos ir até o restaurante".

Todas elas se levantaram e nós fizemos nossa caminho para fora. O sol ainda estava a uma hora de desaparecer e o cenário era de tirar o fôlego. Edward saiu com uma câmera quando Alice começou a organizar-nos para que o sol não estragasse a foto. Ouvi o clique antes de todo mundo se estabelecer e olhei para cima para ver Edward olhando por cima da câmera e sorrindo aquele sorriso torto para mim. _As coisas que este homem fazia com o meu interior eram surpreendentes._ Balancei minha cabeça com vergonha quando ele tirou mais algumas fotos de mim enquanto Alice colocava todas onde ela queria. Olhei para Esme e ela tinha o maior sorriso no rosto enquanto observava Edward de perto. Após um momento, ela pegou minha atenção e piscou.

As crianças haviam vindo para a entrada e assistiram enquanto Edward batia mais algumas fotos. Quando Alice tinha o suficiente de capturas do momento, fomos todos para a garagem. Edward ajudou todas a entrarem na limusine monstruosa e então virou-se para mim. As crianças tinham corrido de volta para a casa, então ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo demorado.

"Alice arrumou o quarto de hóspedes para quando você voltar, mas certifique-se de entrar e me ver primeiro." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente. Ouvi Rose soltar um assobio alto que assustou-me, então afastei-me dele, envergonhada que elas tinham acabado de testemunhar o nosso momento privado.

"Há tempo de sobra para isso mais tarde. Temos algumas margaritas esperando por nós. Vamos!" Rose chamou. Edward deu uma bitoca em meus lábios mais uma vez antes de me levantar para entrar no Hummer. Subi e sentei ao lado de Ângela, que tinha do outro lado Esme, Alice e Rose. Eu sabia que provavelmente estava vermelha e então mantive minha cabeça para baixo e esperei que ninguém comentasse o assunto. Felizmente, Alice lançou-se em detalhes do casamento e soltei um pequeno suspiro de alívio.

Chegamos ao restaurante e fomos imediatamente estabelecidas em uma pequena sala que tínhamos para nós. O garçom trouxe-nos as nossas bebidas e todas nós sentamos ao redor e conversamos enquanto esperávamos pelo nosso jantar.

"Ok, eu sou responsável por esta festa e, já que Alice não me deixou fazer o que eu tinha inicialmente planejado, vamos conhecer umas às outras um pouco melhor." Rose disse com um sorriso diabólico. "Agora, só porque mamãe C está aqui, não se deixem enganar por sua aparência séria." Rose piscou para Esme e teve um sorriso brilhante retornado para ela. Tive a sensação de que isto seria desconfortável. "Tenho certeza que com um médico bonito e viril como marido, ela poderia nos dar algumas indicações sobre como tratar os nossos homens." Ouvi Alice gemer quando ela disparou um olhar mortal para Rose.

"O quê? Você já viu Carlisle?" Rose perguntou, abanando-se. A mesa irrompeu em gargalhadas.

"Eu não sei se tenho estômago para lidar com onde eu acho que você está indo com isso, Rose." Alice disse. Esme soltou uma longa risada antes de estender a mão e dar um tapinha na mão de Alice.

"Eu vou tentar mantê-lo na classificação 13 anos para você." Esme disse com uma piscadela.

"Ok, primeiro beijo." Rose disse enquanto batia as mãos juntas. "Quantos anos vocês tinham? Com quem foi e quaisquer outros fatos interessantes? Esme, você começa." Rose disse. Todas na mesa olharam para Esme. Ela sorriu um pouco demais enquanto pensava sobre sua resposta por um momento.

"Eu tinha dezessete anos e foi o quarterback do ensino médio. Ele era tão bonito, mas o pobre rapaz não sabia o que estava fazendo." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. "Nao foi até que eu beijei Carlisle que eu percebi o que estive perdendo." Todo mundo soltou um longo 'awwwww'.

"Ok, Ângela, é a sua vez." Rose disse, seguindo de Esme. Olhei para Ângela e ela já estava três tons de rosa.

"Hum... eu tinha dezoito anos e foi o irmão da minha colega de quarto na faculdade. Tivemos algumas doses demais de tequila e eu meio que pulei em cima dele." Ângela disse. Ela escondeu o rosto em suas mãos.

"Sempre os mais quietos." Provocou Rose. "Certo, Bella, sua vez." Revirei meus olhos.

"Eu sou a chata. Primeiro beijo foi com meu ex-marido e tínhamos dezessete anos, na minha varanda, depois do baile." Eu disse em um tom sem importância. Rose cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para mim.

"Nós vamos cavar mais fundo. Quero sujeira!" Rose disse com um sorriso. Admito, fiquei um pouco assustada com ela, mas eu poderia dizer que foi tudo feito em uma boa diversão. Rose virou-se para a noiva com um sorriso malicioso.

"Alice?" Rose cantou. Alice começou a se contorcer na cadeira e, ocasionalmente, olhou para Esme. Finalmente, ela olhou apologeticamente para sua mãe.

"Eu tinha quinze anos." Alice disse com cuidado. "Ele tinha 22 e era meu tutor nas aulas de geometria." Esme ofegou e Alice mordeu seu lábio inferior, esperando o ataque que nunca veio. Em vez disso, Esme começou a rir tanto, que eu pensei que ela cairia da cadeira.

"Seu primeiro beijo foi com Wilbur Olhos Errantes?" Ela disse entre suas risadas. Alice bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto Esme continuou a rir.

"Wilbur? Quem no inferno dá o nome de Wilbur ao seu filho?" Rose perguntou. Ela se virou para olhar para Alice com um grande sorriso. "Quem no inferno beija um cara chamado Wilbur?" Nós todas começamos a rir enquanto Alice continuou a encarar Rose.

"Às vezes você tem que beijar alguns sapos antes de encontrar seu príncipe encantado." Alice bufou. Todas nós fizemos o mesmo som 'awww' com a resposta de Alice.

"Ok, Rose. É a sua vez." Alice disse. Rose olhou ao redor da mesa com um grande sorriso.

"Eu tinha dezenove anos." Ela começou. Todas as boca na mesa caíram com a sua admissão. "O quê? Eu tive um início tardio." Ela se defendeu. "Enfim, eu tinha dezenove anos e ele era realmente bonito, jogador de beisebol da faculdade".

"De jeito nenhum! Você está dizendo que Emmett foi seu primeiro beijo?" Alice gritou em descrença. Com um sorriso malicioso, Rose sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não foi Emmett. Mas foi um Cullen." Houve um suspiro de descrença em torno da mesa quando a realização atingiu cada uma.

"Edward?" Esme disse, um pouco atordoada. Quando Rose confirmou, Esme estourou em gargalhadas fazendo com que o resto da mesa a seguisse.

"Isso só aconteceu uma vez. Foi completamente estranho e depois que isso aconteceu nós mutuamente concordamos que foi totalmente errado. Foi como beijar meu irmão." Ela disse com um arrepio.

Rose continuou disparando perguntas durante todo o jantar. Eu estava completamente encantada que Esme parecia ter as mais chocantes respostas a dar. Quando Rose perguntou qual era a posição favorita de cada uma, Alice bateu os pés no chão dizendo que ela não queria ter essa imagem mental de seus pais juntos.

Após o jantar, Alice abriu seus presentes. Esme deu a ela um livro em tom de gozação dos anos cinqüenta intitulado "O Guia da Boa Dona de Casa." Estava cheio de sugestões como 'cumprimente seu marido na porta com um beijo' e 'não se queixe quando ele chega em casa de um árduo dia de trabalho'. Pensei que Alice faria xixi em suas calças enquanto ela lia algumas das sugestões.

Ângela deu a Alice um vale para o spa porque todas nós sabemos o quanto Alice adora mimar a si mesma. O presente de Rose não foi surpresa para ninguém quando Alice abriu a caixa para encontrar um par de algemas felpudas cor de rosa, uma venda e uma variedade de óleos aromatizados. Ela rapidamente empurrou os itens de volta na caixa com um riso envergonhado.

Quando Alice foi para o meu presente, eu de repente senti-me nervosa. Alice tirou a tampa da caixa da Victoria's Secret e retirou o papel de seda para revelar uma camisola babydoll de seda branca que era bordada e decorada sob o busto. Era feminina e sexy sem ser desprezível. O sorriso de Alice se arregalou enquanto ela me agradecia dizia que seria perfeita para sua noite de núpcias.

Depois de mais uma rodada de bebidas no restaurante, Rose anunciou que estávamos batendo para um pequeno clube de jazz e piano bar. Alice só concordou porque não era o típico clube, onde seria como andar em um frigorífico. Esme andou com a gente na limusine para o bar antes de dizer o seu adeus e ter o motorista levando-a de volta para o Carmel Valley.

Encontramos uma mesa próxima ao piano e as bebidas correram livremente. Estávamos todas bastante surpresas quando Ângela tropeçou seu caminho para a pista de dança e balançou-se lentamente com a música da banda. Dentro de minutos, ela tinha vários caras ao redor dela enquanto eles de moveram para mais perto e dançaram com ela. Nós três ficamos sentadas em choque enquanto a observávamos flertar quando saiu do seu modo garota tímida da porta ao lado para a megera sexy.

"Eu aposto que Ben ficou surpreso quando finalmente a teve nua." Alice disse com uma risadinha. Rose pulou e agarrou Alice e minhas mãos, puxando-nos para a pista de dança. Nós circulamos Ângela e a salvamos exatamente quando um dos rapazes estava começando a ficar um pouco grudento, Rose o empurrou. Eu não dançava há anos, então eu me senti um pouco estranha no começo, mas quando o álcool começou a mexer com o meu julgamento, deixei de lado as inibições e deixei a diversão do momento me levar. Nós dançamos pela maior parte da noite, somente nós garotas juntas, evitando os avanços da população masculina e conhecendo-nos melhor.

No momento em que estávamos subindo na limusine, era óbvio que todas nós estávamos completamente derrubadas. Rose não tinha absolutamente nenhum filtro quando você tinha algumas bebidas nela e ela nos tinha em ataques de riso com algumas das coisas que ela e Emmett tinham feito.

"Então, Bella? Edward mostrou a você sua amiga?" Rose perguntou com uma risadinha. Ângela deu a ela um olhar divertido enquanto Alice revirou os olhos. Eu estava feliz que eu já sabia do que ela estava falando, graças à confissão de Edward na semana anterior.

"Que amiga é essa, Rose?" Eu perguntei, jogando inocentemente.

"Betty Peituda." Ela disse simplesmente.

"Quem é Betty Peituda?" Ângela perguntou. Rose riu antes de lançar-se em sua história.

"No último aniversário de Edward, Emmett e eu demos a ele uma daquelas bonecas sexuais caras como o inferno. A maldita coisa tinha um peito tamanho extra grande, quadris articulados e se parecia com uma garota de verdade!" Ela exclamou. Ângela parecia um pouco envergonhada e olhou rapidamente para mim. Não pude conter o riso.

"Eu nunca consegui descobrir por que diabos vocês dariam a Edward uma boneca sexual?" Alice virou-se para Rose, perplexa em sua neblina bêbada.

"Bem, antes da Srta. Bella chegar, o menino precisava fazer sexo." Rose afirmou antes de se virar para mim. "Você terá que perguntar a ele sobre isso. Talvez vocês possam ter um ménage à trois." Ela disse com uma risadinha.

"Ele já me disse." Eu disse com um suspiro. "Mas eu acho que você precisa conversar com Emmett sobre esse ménage, já que Edward o fez levá-la de volta." Os olhos de Rose pularam de sua cabeça e sua boca abriu para dizer alguma coisa antes de fechar rapidamente agarrando. De repente, a limusine explodiu em risadas bêbadas.

Deixamos Rose e Ângela em suas casas e, em seguida, voltamos para a casa de Edward. Alice e eu tropeçamos nosso caminho até os degraus de pedra enquanto ela se atrapalhava com as chaves. Nós rimos e nos silenciamos no nosso caminho para dentro da casa. A luz da cozinha estava acesa, mas o resto da casa estava em silêncio enquanto ela me empurrou em direção às escadas.

"Boa noite." Ela disse com um abanar de suas sobrancelhas. Ouvi a risada escapar da minha boca e bati a mão sobre minha boca enquanto fazia meu caminho até o quarto de Edward. Abri a porta e a luz de seu banheiro estava acesa, dando-me luz suficiente para vê-lo dormindo. Fui na ponta dos pés até sua cama e olhei para o homem incrível por quem eu era apaixonada.

A janela estava aberta e uma pequena brisa de ar do oceano soprou pelo quarto assim como o som das ondas do mar quebrando a distância. Edward empurrou todas as cobertas para o chão pelo calor da noite e estava dormindo com apenas um lençol puxado até o meio do seu peito. Um braço estava debaixo de seu travesseiro e sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Ele estava bastante adormecido.

Tirei meus sapatos e deslizei por baixo do lençol com ele, envolvendo meu braço em volta de sua cintura nua. A sensação de sua pele quente contra a minha mão enviou um pequeno calafrio na minha espinha e eu lentamente tracei meus dedos para baixo em seus músculos até chegar ao elástico da sua boxer. Tive uma súbita vontade de vê-lo e se eu não tivesse um zumbido na cabeça, eu provavelmente nunca teria feito o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Curvei meus dedos dentro de sua boxer e lentamente puxei-a sobre seus quadris. Fiquei surpresa em como era fácil removê-la com seu peso morto. Ele não se moveu uma polegada quando eu empurrei-a pelo resto do caminho até suas pernas com meus pés. O lençol ainda cobria sua metade inferior e descansei minha cabeça em seu estômago enquanto levantei o lençol e dei uma espiada. Havia meses desde que eu tinha visto cada centímetro dele e senti minha calcinha se molhar com a idéia de tê-lo dentro de mim novamente. Coloquei um beijo em sua barriga e então virei-me para olhar para o seu rosto. Todas as reservas que eu poderia ter desapareceram quando olhei em seus olhos meio abertos. Ele parecia meio adormecido, mas havia um pequeno sorriso jogando em seus lábios.

"Como foi sua noite, amor?" Ele perguntou. Mudei até que eu estava deitada entre suas pernas, seu pênis agora totalmente ereto pressionado no meu estômago. Sorri maliciosamente para ele e, em seguida, beijei seu peito.

"Está prestes a ficar melhor." Sussurrei enquanto arrastei beijos para baixo em seu estômago, deslizando o tanto que poderia pela cama.

"Bella?" Ele meio que gemeu, meio que advertiu. Não perdi tempo quando o engolfei na minha boca. Ele silvou de prazer enquanto suas mãos fecharam em punhos sobre os lençóis e suas costas arquearam, empurrando-o ainda mais em minha boca. Deixei escapar uma pequena risada com a sua reação, mas então continuei a deslizar minha boca para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento. Ouvi os gemidos de Edward enquanto seus quadris suavemente empurravam para cima em minha boca à espera.

"Bella, você precisa parar." Ele disse com os dentes trincados. _Por que diabos?_ Eu estava exatamente onde eu queria estar e para o inferno com as fronteiras se era isso com o que ele estava preocupado. Aumentei a sucção quando suas mãos cerraram no meu cabelo, ele puxou suavemente, tentando me puxar para cima, mas eu segurei firme. Ele soltou um grito abafado quando se liberou em minha boca. Eu estava tão envolvida com o que eu estava fazendo que quando o seu esperma atingiu o fundo da minha garganta eu engasguei. Puxando-o para fora da minha boca com um estalo, engoli o que estava em minha boca antes de ser batida abaixo do olho com outro fluxo de gosma pegajosa. Rapidamente limpei-me e olhei para cima para o olhar horrorizado de Edward. O olhar em seu rosto me enviou em uma rodada de risadas e eu caí na cama ao lado dele.

Estendendo a mão até o criado-mudo, ele pegou alguns lenços e entregou-os para mim. Limpei meu rosto e depois limpei a bagunça que ele fez em seu estômago antes que ele tomou os lenços de mim e jogou fora. Ouvi-o rir antes de puxar-me em seus braços, minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo.

"Você está bêbada." Ele afirmou com um pequeno suspiro.

"Talvez um pouco." Respondi, segurando meus dedos um centímetro separados para mostrar o quanto.

"Eu acho que muito mais do que isso." Ele disse quando beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Deixei minha mão arrastar de volta até seu membro e tracei meus dedos ao redor da cabeça. Ele gemeu e agarrou minha mão, puxando-a para descansar em seu peito sob a sua própria mão. "Eu não vou deixá-la fazer qualquer coisa que você vai se arrepender depois." Ele disse.

"Não me arrependo de nada do que fazemos." Eu disse com um beicinho. Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente e depois balançou a cabeça.

"Não, mas eu não quero que a próxima vez que façamos amor estejamos em uma neblina bêbada e cheia de luxúria." Ele disse. Rosnei em seu peito. Eu estava tão malditamente excitada após nossa pequena brincadeira que eu não estava além de implorando.

"Edward, por favor." Implorei. "Eu preciso de você." Ele gemeu e beliscou a ponta do seu nariz enquanto eu observava sua resolução vacilar. Ele virou-nos de modo que eu estava nas minhas costas, e pairou acima de mim. O olhar em seus olhos me disse que eu conseguiria o que eu queria e eu estava quase vertiginosa de antecipação. Seus olhos de repente amoleceram e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu não farei sexo com você, Bella. Ainda não. Não quando você está bêbada e não pode apreciar plenamente o significado e o sentimento por trás disso." Suas palavras enviaram um estremecimento direto ao meu coração e eu o amei ainda mais com o seu pensamento, mas eu não estava prestes a ficar sexualmente frustrada. Fiz beicinho com meu lábio inferior e olhei para ele. Eu não estava além de bater abaixo da cintura para conseguir o que eu queria.

"Eu não acho que é um negócio justo. Você teve sua libertação e agora você vai me deixar querendo?" Eu perguntei. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não disse que eu não iria satisfazer suas necessidades, amor." Ele sedutoramente sussurrou em meu ouvido. Ele chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha entre seus lábios e passou a língua ao longo da borda antes de passar para o meu pescoço. Com cada beijo de boca aberta, ele enviou meu corpo espiralando fora de controle. Suas mãos foram para os laços no meu vestido e com um puxão, ele o tinha afastado. Sentando-se de joelhos entre minhas pernas, ele roçou o material de lado e olhou o meu corpo exposto. "Perfeição." Ele sussurrou.

As mãos de Edward deslizaram até minhas coxas lentamente, deixando um rastro de fogo para o lugar que eu queria que ele mais me tocasse. Em um rápido movimento, minha calcinha estava jogada no chão e sua boca estava em mim. O álcool estava me deixando com a cabeça pesada enquanto minha respiração ofegou e enterrei minhas mãos em seus cachos. Puxei-o mais apertado contra mim tentando ganhar mais atrito, quando senti seus dedos deslizando para dentro de mim. Meu orgasmo foi instantâneo enquanto eu tentava abafar o grito que estava tentando escapar. Em vez disso, ele saiu como um grito meio desconfigurado. Meu corpo inteiro tensionou enquanto eu cavalgava as ondas de prazer e depois, lentamente, relaxou quando comecei a acalmar a minha respiração.

Ouvi Edward rir antes de depositar um beijo no interior da minha coxa e, em seguida, subir em meu corpo. Ele me beijou ternamente na boca antes de rolar para fora da cama e pegar uma camiseta do seu armário e jogá-la para mim. Era inútil colocar a calcinha úmida de volta, então eu liberei meu sutiã e tirei-o antes de deslizar a camiseta sobre a minha cabeça e cair de volta na cama. Ouvi-o sussurrar um doce boa noite antes de eu cair no esquecimento.

Minha cabeça latejava quando eu me senti sendo varrida para cima em um par de braços fortes. Espreitei um olho aberto e vi que o sol estava começando a aparecer. Enterrei meu rosto no peito de Edward e gemi.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sussurrei. O som da minha voz fez minha cabeça latejar e eu estremeci. Uma risada baixa vibrou meu rosto e senti-o abaixo de mim na cama.

"Eu estou mudando-a antes das crianças acordarem. Você está no quarto de hóspedes." Ele sussurrou. Eu estava longe demais para me importar onde eu estava neste momento. Edward beijou minha testa e afastou o cabelo do meu rosto. "Volte a dormir e eu vou te dar algo para a sua ressaca quando você acordar." Eu balancei a cabeça e rolei, enterrando meu rosto no travesseiro.

_Eu nunca __beberia outra vez._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam dessa festinha? Bella perdeu a vergonha com Edward *quem não perderia*? Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. 43 Pequena Complicação

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió **_

**Capítulo 43 – ****Pequena Complicação**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder o nosso relacionamento físico das crianças. Eu não queria levar Bella para o quarto de hóspedes e uma parte de mim quase cedeu e a manteve aninhada em meus braços. Eu a deitei na minha cama, abraçando-a pelo resto da noite. Ela era tão bonitinha enquanto ria incontrolavelmente em sua embriaguez. Então ela teve que me dar aqueles olhares sexy no quarto antes que ela colocasse meu pau em sua boca. Senti meu pau tremer quando me lembrei de seus lábios vermelhos rubi deslizando sobre o meu comprimento. Tudo nela me seduzia: sua personalidade, sua mente, sua aparência.

Eu a chequei várias vezes durante a manhã, mas deixei-a dormir o máximo por causa da ressaca enorme que eu tinha certeza que ela teria. As crianças estavam conscientes de seu sono e mantiveram um volume baixo enquanto eu tentava fazer um brunch com bacon queimado e ovos excessivamente cozidos. Pelo menos as torradas e o suco de laranja eram comestíveis. Então eu escapei com a bandeja para o quarto onde ela estava roncando levemente. Coloquei a bandeja na bancada, fui até a cama e puxei as cobertas. Ela se mexeu e abriu um dos olhos lentamente. Gemendo, ela jogou seu braço sobre os olhos e lambeu os lábios.

"Que horas são?" Ela perguntou por entre os lábios ressecados.

"Onze. Você precisa comer alguma coisa e beber líquidos. O álcool esgota o seu corpo de-" Ela me cortou com um aceno de sua mão.

"Eu sei." Ela disse. "Eu nunca mais vou beber tequila de novo." Eu ri e ajudei-a a sentar-se sustentando vários travesseiros atrás dela. Ela sorriu timidamente para mim e perguntei-me o quanto da noite ela se lembrava.

"Eu fiz o café da manhã, mas eu não ficarei chateado se você não quiser comê-lo." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros enquanto olhava para minha tentativa de cozinhar. Ela gemeu, puxando a minha atenção de volta para ela. Sorri para a visão. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça - assanhado em alguns lugares e amassado para o lado da cabeça dela em outros. Ela tinha rímel preto embaixo dos olhos, que formavam uma mancha robusta, enquanto seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados, mas ela ainda estava linda.

"Eu acho que não consigo comer nada." Ela resmungou. Eu ri e entreguei a ela o suco de laranja e um par de Aspirinas.

"Tome isso e beba todo o suco. Por favor, apenas tente comer algumas torradas. Você precisa de algo em seu estômago ou você vai se sentir pior." Eu disse. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e tomou um gole do seu copo com cuidado. Ela me olhou com surpresa.

"Espremido a mão? Estou impressionada." Ela sorriu abertamente. Gentilmente, eu me sentei ao lado dela e escovei seus cabelos por cima do seu ombro.

"Só o melhor para você, amor." Sussurrei antes de beijar seu rosto.

Bella terminou seu suco e comeu dois pedaços de torrada antes de cair de volta na cama. Corri meus dedos lentamente através de seu emaranhado quando ela se aninhou em minha perna e suspirou um "obrigada".

"Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei. Bella olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Muito melhor." Ela disse. Ela fechou os olhos e enterrou seu rosto em minha coxa. "Sinto muito por ontem s noite." Ela disse calmamente.

"Por quê?"

"Bem, eu meio que vim um pouco forte." Eu podia ver seu rosto vermelho carmesim com a menção do que tínhamos feito na noite anterior e me encontrei sorrindo.

"Sim, sim, você veio." Eu disse com uma risada. "Mas não se desculpe. Eu fui um participante muito disposto." Inclinei a cabeça dela para olhar para mim. Havia alívio escrito em seu rosto, então inclinei-me e beijei-a com um pouco mais de força do que ela provavelmente estava esperando.

O pensamento do que ela tinha feito para o meu corpo na noite passada tinha deixado minha metade inferior dura de saudade de ser tocada novamente. Deitei-me até que eu estava deitado ao lado dela e deslizei a mão sob a camiseta que ela usava. Eu gemi quando minha mão deslizou sobre a pele nua de seus quadris, esquecendo que sua calcinha estava atualmente no chão do meu quarto. Sua língua colidiu com a minha e eu a chupei em minha boca, acariciando-a com a minha. Senti suas mãos empurrando suavemente no meu peito, então me afastei o suficiente para olhar nos olhos dela.

"Você trancou a porta?" Ela perguntou. Gemi e rolei sobre minhas costas e balancei minha cabeça.

"Não." Eu disse. Comecei a levantar-me para trancar a porta e terminar o que começamos, mas sua mão agarrou meu pulso e ela olhou para mim se desculpando.

"Nós provavelmente devemos nos levantar." Ela sussurrou. Olhei para a ereção que estava empurrando contra o meu jeans e ri para mim.

"Eu já estou levantado." Eu disse. Ela soltou uma risadinha e se inclinou para beijar-me suavemente.

"Sinto muito." Ela disse. "Nós podemos cuidar disso mais tarde se você quiser?" Sua mão serpenteou para baixo e esfregou sobre o tecido esticado. Eu rapidamente agarrei sua mão na minha, elevando-a aos meus lábios e beijando-a suavemente.

"Nós precisamos retardar as coisas ou eu acabarei rasgando suas roupas e farei coisas sujas com você." Eu disse quando passei meu nariz em seu pescoço.

"Hmmmm, eu gosto de meninos sujos." Ela disse em um ronronar que foi direto ao meu pau.

"Você é uma criatura perigosa, Isabella." Eu sussurrei. "Tenho outros planos, apesar de tudo".

"Planos? Que tipo de planos?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Eu já disse a você ontem à noite. Você se lembra da noite passada, não é?"

"Claro que eu lembro da noite passada." Ela disse antes de esconder o rosto no meu braço. Eu ri quando agarrei seu queixo na minha mão e inclinei sua cabeça até que ela estava olhando nos meus olhos.

"A próxima vez que eu fizer amor com você, será algo que você nunca vai esquecer." Vi seus olhos suavizarem e sua mão estendeu para correr nas minhas costas numa carícia terna. "Eu não quero estragar a nossa próxima 'primeira vez' com hormônios conduzidos por traquinagem." Ela assentiu com a cabeça em concordância e eu me abaixei e beijei-a suavemente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Bella se recuperou muito bem e levantou-se perto do meio-dia. Passamos a tarde passeando com as crianças em seu parque favorito em Monterey e em seguida andamos de pedalinho no lago. Anthony e Seth estavam tendo que correr contra Liz e fiquei surpreso quando Liz venceu ambos, já que ela não era tão atlética.

Bella insistiu em fazer o jantar, por isso depois de passar pela mercearia, fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para minha casa. Todas as crianças ajudaram a carregar os mantimentos para a casa e depois desapareceram pelo quarto de Tony para brincar.

"Então, como exatamente você faz Frango Cordon Bleu*****? Eu perguntei. Bella revirou os olhos quando colocou todos os itens que ela precisaria sobre o balcão.

_*__Frango Cordon Bleu__: frango empanado recheado de presunto e queijo suíço._

"Parece mais complicado do que é. Acho que até você pode fazer isso." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Que engraçado, há há." Eu disse sarcasticamente. Liguei o iPod que estava no balcão da cozinha, então passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e olhei por cima do ombro. "Mostre-me. Quero aprender a cozinhar e quem melhor para me mostrar do que você?"

Assisti enquanto ela fatiou o frango, explicando que precisava ser mais fino e macio de modo que esticasse mais, então ela cortou um pedaço de presunto e de queijo suíço e colocou sobre ele antes de rolar e prender com palitos.

"Viu, é bastante simples. Depois é só passar na farinha de rosca, fritar e ele está pronto." Ela disse. Esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço enquanto ela trabalhava no restante deles, enquanto uma música da década de noventa flutuava pela cozinha. Bella cantarolava baixinho ao longo de uma canção enquanto seus quadris balançavam suavemente no meu. Quando ela tinha acabado com o peito de frango e tinha lavado as mãos, eu a girei até que ela estava em meus braços e apertei-a contra o balcão.

"Você está um pouco mal-humorado hoje." Ela sussurrou com uma risadinha. Beijei-a profundamente em resposta. Seus braços envolveram ao redor do meu pescoço e senti seus dedos acariciarem minha nuca. Nós nos soltamos e ela segurou o meu olhar quando uma música lenta começou a tocar.

"Dança comigo?" Eu perguntei. Ela gentilmente sorriu e assentiu enquanto eu a puxei para mais perto e me afastei do balcão. Balancei-a em volta de forma rápida e ela soltou um grito baixo. Girei-a novamente, aproximei-me do balcão e senti uma vontade súbita de dizer a ela que eu a amava. Ela estava levemente corada de animação e seus olhos estavam brilhando com adoração. Mergulhei-a para baixo e ela gritou novamente, levantando o pé para compensar a minha jogada. Beijei seu pescoço enquanto ela foi para baixo e ouvi um suspiro satisfeito vindo dela. Lentamente, eu a puxei até seus olhos estarem no nível dos meus. Tomei uma respiração profunda antes de abrir meu coração para ela, quando ouvi um pequeno suspiro vindo da porta.

Bella e eu rapidamente olhamos para a porta e Liz estava ali, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio para um lado e para o outro e, em seguida, se virou e fugiu da cozinha. Bella enrijeceu em meus braços e se afastou. Corri minhas mãos sobre seu braço e depois me dirigi para as escadas.

"Eu não sei por que ela ficou chateada." Murmurei sob a minha respiração. "Ela parecia estar bem com a gente juntos".

"Talvez eu devesse ir falar com ela?"

"Não, eu preciso descobrir o que está errado." Eu disse eu quando me virei para ir falar com a minha filha.

"Edward." Bella disse severamente, fazendo-me parar e virar para olhá-la. "Eu a amo também. Eu quero ajudar, se eu puder." Eu estava um pouco atordoado pela autoridade presa em sua voz. Era óbvio que a Bella lutaria por aquilo que ela acreditava ser a melhor coisa para Liz e eu a amei ainda mais por isso. Balançando a cabeça, nós dois fizemos o nosso caminho até o quarto de Elizabeth. Bati uma vez e ouvi gritos abafados, então eu me deixei entrar.

Elizabeth estava de costas diante de nós e eu podia ver seus ombros agitarem com os soluços. Olhei para Bella, e ela estava parada na porta, dando-nos algum espaço, apenas no caso de Liz não querer que ela ficasse. Coloquei minha mão sobre o ombro de Liz e ela deixou escapar um grande soluço.

"Baby, qual é o problema?" Perguntei. A cabeça de Elizabeth sacudiu violentamente para frente e para trás, deixando-me saber que ela não queria falar sobre o que a estava incomodando. No entanto, ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo nesta casa e eu não ia deixá-la afastar seus sentimentos e permanecer em silêncio.

"Elizabeth, precisamos falar sobre o que tem perturbado você. Lembra-se do que Heidi e Peter falaram, quando disseram que esconder seus sentimentos só pioraria as coisas?" Eu perguntei. Liz inalou em seu travesseiro e, em seguida, assentiu. "Acho que deveríamos falar sobre o que aconteceu lá embaixo." Elizabeth enxugou os olhos e depois rolou até que ela estivesse diante de mim. Seus olhos desembarcaram em Bella e seus lábios tremeram antes que ela olhasse para mim.

"Eu posso ir embora se você quiser." Bella sussurrou. Olhei por cima do meu ombro para Bella e ela parecia dividida entre querer ficar e não querer fazer Liz sentir-se desconfortável. Olhei de volta para Liz e ela estavam mordendo o lábio em pensamento.

"Está tudo bem, Liz. Se você quiser falar apenas comigo, Bella pode descer." Eu a tranqüilizei. Elizabeth olhou para Bella por um instante e depois de volta pra mim antes de agitar sua cabeça.

"Não, ela pode ficar." Ela sussurrou. Soltei uma respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando e olhei de volta para Bella. Ela tinha um sorriso de compreensão em seu rosto que estava cheio de alívio. Eu mencionei para ela se aproximar e ela sentou-se na beirada da cama de Liz comigo.

"O que aconteceu, querida?" Perguntei a Liz. Ela olhou nervosamente para mim e então para Bella. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava desconfortável falando sobre o que estava em sua mente. Lentamente, ela sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos ao peito.

"Eu me lembro de você dançando daquele jeito com a mamãe na cozinha." Ela sussurrou. Forcei meu cérebro para me lembrar do que ela poderia estar falando, mas estava chegando em pequenas lembranças. Eu me lembro de dançar com Tanya por toda a casa em muitas ocasiões, mas eu não sei por que isso seria ruim para ela. Olhei para Bella e vi a preocupação claramente gravada em suas feições.

"O que você lembra?" Eu perguntei, voltando-me para Liz.

"Eu me lembro de você dançando na cozinha e jogando a mamãe para o lado, como você fez com Bella. Eu ainda posso me lembrar das risadas da mamãe." Ela sussurrou enquanto uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto. Liz escondeu o rosto novamente em suas pernas. Bella estendeu a mão e tocou timidamente o joelho de Liz.

"Liz, eu acho que preciso dizer a você a mesma coisa que eu disse a seu pai." Bella sussurrou. Elizabeth ergueu a cabeça e encostou o queixo no joelho que Bella não estava tocando. "Mesmo que você me veja fazendo coisas que sua mãe fazia, eu não quero nunca substituí-la. Ela é uma parte desta família e seu amor moldou cada um de vocês para ser quem são. Eu amo você e Tony, e eu só espero que um dia você seja capaz de me dar algum desse amor em troca".

Liz olhou atentamente para Bella por um instante antes de puxar-se de joelhos e rastejar sobre ela. Eu observei em um silêncio atordoado quando Liz subiu no colo de Bella e enterrou seu rosto em no peito dela. Bella envolveu os braços em torno dela e encostou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça enquanto uma lágrima deslizou por sua face. Eu me senti como o intruso enquanto eu assisti Bella acariciar as costas de Liz com cuidado e sussurrar suavemente em seu ouvido. Após vários minutos, Liz se afastou e voltou a olhar para mim.

"Eu te amo, papai." Ela sussurrou. Eu estendi a mão e corri os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Eu também te amo, querida." Eu disse. Depois de sentarmos juntos em silêncio, um pensamento veio à minha mente.

"Liz"? Eu questionei. Ela virou-se completamente em torno do colo de Bella até que ela estava sentada com as costas repousando contra o peito de Bella. "O que você acha sobre Bella vir falar com Heidi comigo quando eu for encontrar com ela esta semana?" Eu perguntei.

"É lá você fala sobre as coisas que acontecem comigo?" Liz perguntou. Ela era muito perspicaz e, embora eu nunca tenha dito a ela o que Heidi e eu conversávamos nas nossas reuniões mensais, ela obviamente sabia. Eu assenti. Elizabeth encolheu ligeiramente. "Eu não me importo".

"Eu acho que é uma boa idéia." Bella confirmou. "Dessa forma eu posso aprender o que eu preciso fazer para melhorar as coisas entre nós. Eu não quero chateá-la, Liz." Elizabeth assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Bella sobre seu ombro.

"Desculpe, Bella. Eu não quis ferir seus sentimentos." Liz sussurrou.

"Você não feriu meus sentimentos. Por que você acha que você fez isso?"

"Porque eu falei sobre a mamãe. Papai sempre fica triste quando eu falo sobre a mamãe e eu pude ver que você estava triste também." Eu senti aquela familiar pontada de pesar e raiva de mim mesmo pelo que eu tinha feito meus filhos passarem. Ela ainda estava com medo de que, falando sobre Tanya, ela entristeceria a todos ao seu redor. Eu acho que coisas como essas levam tempo. Ela só precisava de tranqüilidade até que ela compreendesse que poderia compartilhar seus sentimentos sobre sua mãe.

"Querida, eu não fiquei chateada por você falar sobre sua mãe. Eu estava preocupada com você e por você estar chateada." Bella disse a ela.

"Sério?" Liz perguntou. Bella apertou-a mais perto dela e acenou com a cabeça.

"Sim. Eu só quero que sejamos amigas." Bella disse. "Você acha que podemos ser amigas?"

"Você já é minha amiga." Liz disse calmamente. Eu senti meu coração disparar com sua admissão, e com Bella vindo a terapia, as coisas só podiam melhorar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Eu havia dito a Edward que eu o encontraria em sua sessão de terapia com a terapeuta de Liz, mas eu estava atrasada devido a problemas que precisavam da minha atenção imediata no trabalho. Entrei no estacionamento do escritório e corri para dentro. A recepcionista me levou a um escritório onde Heidi e Edward já estavam conversando tranqüilamente.

"Eu sinto muito por estar atrasada. Eu não conseguia sair do trabalho." Comentei. Edward levantou com um grande sorriso, pegando minha mão, ele me levou para o sofá. Heidi era uma mulher bonita que me lembrava de Rosalie na medida em que ambas poderiam estar desfilando em uma passarela em Milão. Ela estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei.

"É bom finalmente conhecer você, Bella." Ela disse. Sua voz era sedutora e perguntei-me se Edward deu brevemente qualquer atenção ao fato de que ela era atraente. Empurrei minhas inseguranças para baixo e sorri para ela.

"Estou realmente contente por estar aqui. Eu não sei se Edward já disse a você, mas tivemos um pequeno problema com Liz e percebemos que ela poderia ficar melhor se eu viesse falar com você sobre como eu posso ajudá-la também." Eu disse. Edward apertou minha mão e eu olhei para ele. Seus olhos seguravam uma garantia que me disse que ele estava feliz que eu estivesse aqui.

"Sim, Edward me contou sobre Liz ficar chateada. Algo que você fez que a lembrou de sua mãe. Isso provavelmente vai acontecer com freqüência. Vocês lidaram com a situação perfeitamente. Pode não ser tão fácil no futuro, mas eu sugiro que vocês mantenham uma linha aberta de comunicação com ela. Ela precisa ser tranqüilizada inúmeras vezes de que você não pretende substituir sua mãe e que você ainda vai estar lá para ela, mesmo quando ela não lidar com as situações do jeito que deveria." Heidi disse.

Discutimos diferentes formas que eu poderia incorporar Tanya no meu tempo de ligação com Liz e eu disse a ela sobre meus planos para levá-la ao shopping para escolher um presente de casamento para Alice. Heidi tinha uma riqueza de informações e me senti à vontade em falar com ela sobre as minhas preocupações. Ela nos mostrou através de um papel algumas situações, apenas no caso de acontecer uma das situações de antes, então Edward e eu deixamos seu consultório de mãos dadas.

"Isso foi realmente bom." Ele disse enquanto abria a minha porta do carro para mim. Encostei-me ao lado do meu carro e ele colocou as mãos em meus quadris, apoiando-se contra mim. Assenti, concordando com a sua avaliação.

"Eu também acho. Estaria tudo bem se eu voltasse?" Eu perguntei. Edward se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente.

"Eu adoraria que você viesse novamente." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios com uma voz sedutora. Meu coração pulou no duplo sentido. Seu corpo pressionou ainda mais em mim e eu podia sentir cada centímetro de seu desejo pressionado no meu estômago. "Eu já te disse o quanto eu amo que você se preocupe com meus filhos? Eu não acho que eu tenha percebido como a Mamãe Urso é completamente sexy até esse momento." Ele disse antes de me beijar novamente. Gemi em sua boca quando seus lábios dançaram pelos meus. Um pensamento de que estávamos do lado de fora em um estacionamento público cruzou a minha mente, mas eu não me importei naquele momento. Ele aprofundou o beijo e minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo. Eu o puxei suavemente, puxando-o para mais perto, até que ouvi sua risada. Ele se afastou e sorriu para mim.

"Quais são seus planos para hoje?" Ele perguntou. Engoli a réplica que estava sentada na ponta da minha língua e respirei fundo para acalmar meu coração.

"Eu preciso comprar o presente de casamento de Alice e Jasper. Você se importaria de ligar para Liz e perguntar se ela gostaria de ir comigo?" Perguntei. Edward sorriu antes de abrir seu telefone. Meus olhos viajaram para sua bunda perfeita quando ele se virou e eu não pude segurar o pequeno suspiro que me escapou.

"Ela adoraria." Disse Edward. Olhei para ele, perdida em minha própria fantasia onde as minhas mãos seguravam aquela bunda perfeita enquanto ele estaria em cima de mim, nossos corpos nus entrelaçados.

"Huh? Desculpe, o que foi?" Perguntei. Ele riu antes de tomar minha mão e me puxar para ele.

"Se você não estivesse prestando tanta atenção na minha bunda e estivesse ouvindo a conversa, você saberia que Liz adoraria ir com você para comprar o presente de casamento." Ele disse com uma risada. Senti o aumento de calor no meu rosto ao ser pega, novamente, olhando para ele, mas eu não deixaria um pouco de vergonha me fazer sentir desconfortável perto dele.

"Bem, se você não tivesse essa bunda tão gracinha." Eu disse, descendo minha mão e apertando sua bunda. "Então, eu não estaria olhando para ela o tempo todo." Ele pulou um pouco com meu aperto divertido e então beijou meu nariz, optando por ignorar o meu comentário.

"Você pode me acompanhar até a casa de Emmett e eu levarei os meninos enquanto você e Liz vão ter algum tempo de meninas." Ele disse. Edward me ajudou a entrar no meu carro e fizemos o nosso caminho para a casa de Emmett, onde Liz estava esperando na varanda pela nossa chegada. Ela estava no meu carro antes que eu tivesse tempo de colocá-lo na garagem. Edward inclinou-se na janela e olhou para Liz.

"Divirta-se." Ele disse a ela. Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto enquanto ela assentiu com entusiasmo. Edward olhou para mim e inclinou-se, dando-me um beijo casto. "Terei o jantar pronto quando você voltar para casa." Liz e eu olhamos uma para a outra e enrugamos nosso nariz ao mesmo tempo antes de olhar para ele. Ele percebeu a nossa repugnância não dita e revirou os olhos. "Eu vou pedir comida de fora, não se preocupem." Liz e eu rimos quando ele bateu no capô do carro e nos afastamos.

"Então, o que você acha que eu deveria dar a Alice e Jasper?" Perguntei a Liz quando entramos no Del Monte Shopping Center.

"Hmmmm, Jasper gosta de cozinhar. Então, talvez algo para a cozinha?" Ela perguntou, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele provavelmente tem tudo o que precisa, mas eu fui com a tia Ali na Macy's e nós escolhemos um monte de coisas. Ela me deixou usar a pistola para colher os códigos".

"Perfeito. Iremos lá primeiro e veremos o que está em sua lista." Eu disse. Nós estacionamos o carro e Liz pegou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos para a loja. Fui para o departamento de registro e pegamos uma lista de todas as coisas que Alice e Liz colocaram nela. A maioria dos itens eram coisas de porcelana chinesa, mas então algumas coisas chamaram minha atenção.

"Então, ela tem um vaso de cristal, uma moldura de fotografia digital e uma caixa de lembrança na lista." Eu disse. Olhei para Liz e ela estava pulando animadamente.

"Eu sei onde cada um deles está." Ela disse. Liz pegou minha mão e me puxou para os vasos, em seguida, apontou para um bonito vaso que tinha cerca de dezoito polegadas de altura. Eu gentilmente o peguei, virei-o e então quase caí quando observei o preço. Coloquei-o de volta e olhei para a lista. Lá, na coluna da direita, estava o preço que eu não tinha notado antes.

"Isso está um pouco fora da minha faixa de preços." Eu disse. Liz olhou para ele e assentiu.

"Acho que a vovó e o vovô vão comprar a caixa de lembrança para eles, mas não diga a ela." Liz sussurrou, como se alguém fosse ouvir. Eu ri e peguei sua mão.

"Por que você não me mostra os porta-retratos?" Liz levou-me ao longo de uma parede que tinha quadros regulares e, em seguida, alguns digitais. Eles eram um pouco caros, mas muito mais acessíveis do que o vaso de cristal e eu tive um pensamento sobre Liz me ajudar a escolher as fotos para ele.

"Qual deles você gosta?" Perguntei a Liz. Ela olhou atentamente cada um deles e em seguida apontou para um de prata bonito, emoldurado com uma flor e as palavras "Família, Amigos, Amor" gravadas nele. "Então, se eu comprar esse, você me ajuda a escolher as fotos para ele?" Liz soltou um guincho baixo e saltou para cima e para baixo.

"Sim! Eu tenho várias fotos com o papai e sei exatamente quais colocar nele." Ela disse alegremente. Eu sorri, puxei para baixo o quadro e nós rapidamente pagamos por ele e voltamos para a casa de Edward.

Quando chegamos, Liz entrou correndo na casa e desapareceu pelas escadas enquanto eu trouxe a minha compra para a cozinha para encontrar Edward mexendo no fogão.

"Você prometeu que não cozinharia." Eu o provoquei. Ele se virou rapidamente e me deu um largo sorriso, antes de se transformar em uma carranca.

"Eu não estou cozinhando, eu estava apenas mantendo as coisas quentes até que vocês duas estivessem em casa." Ele disse. Suas palavras me pareceram tão familiares_. Até que nós estivéssemos em casa_. Eu tinha certeza que ele não quis dizer nada com isso, mas ainda me atingiu profundamente. Eu queria, mais do que tudo, voltar para casa com ele. Ele me pegou nos braços e beijou-me suavemente. "Você achou o que estava procurando?

"Sim, nós achamos. Liz está procurando as fotos para colocar na moldura. Vou ter de digitalizá-las, então tudo bem se eu levá-las e trazê-las de volta mais tarde?"

"Claro, amor." Ele sussurrou antes de beijar-me novamente. Fui subitamente atingida por trás por uma força que eu estava muito familiarizada. Olhei para baixo e Seth tinha os braços em volta da minha cintura, olhando para mim. Anthony estava ao seu lado, olhando em silêncio.

"Olá, querido. Você sentiu minha falta?" Perguntei com uma risada. Edward me soltou e eu virei para Seth quando ele deu outro aperto na minha cintura.

"Sim, eu senti sua falta." Ele disse rapidamente. "Podemos dormir aqui de novo?" Eu ri no seu método de tentar amaciar-me com afeto físico antes de cair a bomba do que ele estava realmente pedindo. Olhei para Edward e ele tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto enquanto acenou com a aprovação.

"Está bem, mas eu trabalho na parte da manhã, então eu provavelmente deveria ir depois do jantar." Eu disse. Olhei para Edward e seu sorriso foi substituído por um beicinho bonitinho.

"Tem certeza que você não quer ficar? O quarto de hóspedes ainda está disponível." Ele defendeu. Eu sabia, tão bem quanto ele, que se eu ficasse eu não estaria dormindo no quarto de hóspedes. No entanto, por mais que soasse como uma coisa fantástica, eu sabia que precisávamos retardar as coisas depois do nosso fim de semana juntos.

"Eu realmente deveria ir para casa." Eu disse. Seth e Anthony desapareceram, então Edward me tomou em seus braços novamente.

"Eu faria valer a pena se você ficasse." Ele disse sedutoramente. Seu nariz roçou minha orelha antes de depositar um beijo abaixo. Senti minha decisão escorregar. _Por que ele estava forçando tanto, quando ele foi o único a dizer que queria que fosse especial?_ Eu me afastei dele e decidi fazer essa pergunta.

"Eu pensei que você queria esperar? Eu estava supondo que você tem algum tipo de planos para o nosso fim de semana fora." Perguntei. Ele assentiu, mas continuou a beijar meu pescoço para baixo até chegar a minha clavícula.

"Eu tenho." Ele sussurrou. "Mas isso não significa que não podemos passar algum tempo juntos. Enrolados nos braços um do outro." Eu gemi e me afundei em seu peito.

"Você é impossível. Você sabe muito bem que você é irresistível." Eu disse em um suspiro. Ele riu e me puxou de volta para ele.

"Irresistível, você disse?" Ele perguntou. "Você acha que eu sou irresistível?" Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu pude sentir sua respiração quente contra minha pele, causando arrepios em meus braços.

"Oh, cale a boca. Você sabe que você é." Eu disse rapidamente. Inclinei-me mais para ele, sentindo todos seus músculos pressionados contra meu corpo.

"Se eu fosse tão irresistível, então você ficaria." Ele concluiu.

"Eu não tenho mais dezoito anos. Posso controlar esses impulsos".

"Hmmmm, realmente?" Ele cantarolou no meu ouvido. Senti o pouco de auto-controle que eu tinha começar a escorregar.

"Sim, realmente." Respondi num sussurro soproso. Edward se moveu para a minha boca e beijou o canto antes de ouvirmos o tamborilar de pezinhos descer as escadas. Afastei-o, apenas o suficiente para estar apresentável, quando Liz entrou na cozinha com um punhado de álbuns de fotos e algumas fotos soltas que estavam começando a cair de suas mãos. Eu rapidamente peguei-as antes que caíssem no chão e caminhei com ela até a mesa de jantar.

"Ok, então eu encontrei um monte de fotos de Alice e Jasper e algumas de todos nós juntos, e essas são as fotos da despedida na semana passada." Elizabeth estava falando a um milhão de quilômetros por minuto enquanto colocava as fotos que ela tinha recolhido sobre a mesa. Olhei-as, uma por uma, e sorri para a foto boba de Alice sobre os ombros de Edward.

"Onde foi que essa foi tirada?" Eu perguntei. Edward se aproximou e sentou-se, tirando a foto da minha mão. "Isso foi em Nassau. Nós fizemos brigas de galo no oceano e Alice estava determinada a ganhar." Ele disse com uma risada. Procurei através das fotos e percebi que ela tinha escolhido a foto com a Ângela, Rose, Esme, Alice e eu, com a visão do mar ao fundo da varanda, tiradas no fim de semana anterior. Era uma bela foto.

"Você não escolheu nenhuma com a sua mãe?" Eu perguntei quando notei que não havia nenhuma com Tanya.

"Eu não sabia se você queria colocar uma." Liz disse baixinho.

"Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia, não é?" Perguntei. "Sua mãe era uma parte muito importante na vida de Alice. Eu acho que ela gostaria de ter uma foto dela em seu quadro." Liz sorriu brilhantemente para mim e abriu um dos álbuns de fotos que ela tinha trazido.

"Eu não sei qual escolher." Liz disse. Olhei para Edward e ele tinha um olhar um pouco triste em seus olhos. Perguntei-me o que ele estava pensando, mas não acho que era um momento oportuno para perguntar. Fui para perto de Liz para que pudéssemos olhar para o álbum juntas. As fotos eram principalmente de Edward e Tanya. Não havia nenhuma imagem das crianças, então eu assumi que estas eram de antes de eles nascerem. Enquanto passávamos as páginas, percebi que era da época do namoro dos dois. Olhei para Edward e ele estava me observando de perto. Sorri felizmente para ele, mas ele me deu um meio sorriso e então pediu licença para preparar o jantar.

Liz folheou o álbum e nos deparamos com fotos de seu casamento. Era difícil olhar, mas de uma forma estranha, muito reconfortante. Eu quase me senti próxima de Tanya, já que ambas amávamos o mesmo homem e eu amava muito seus filhos também. Eu não pude evitar de sentir que eu a estava substituindo de alguma pequena maneira, esta era a família dela e eu estava entrando e fazendo as coisas que ela deveria estar fazendo. Edward nunca me fez sentir-me como se eu fosse nada menos do que completamente valorizada, mas perguntei-me se eu um dia eu teria o seu amor, completamente. O tipo de amor que ele compartilhou com ela, onde ele vocalizava, em vez de mantê-lo trancado dentro dele. O tipo de amor que ele não estava com medo de mostrar. Liz tirou uma foto com Tanya em seu vestido de casamento, de pé com Alice, e me entregou.

"Alice foi uma das damas de honra da mamãe. Eu acho que ela gostaria dessa no quadro." Ela sussurrou, olhando-me com cuidado. Peguei a foto e olhei para ela de perto. Tanya e Alice estavam com suas bochechas apertadas juntas e grandes sorrisos adornavam seus rostos.

"Eu concordo, parece que elas estavam muito felizes." Eu disse. Coloquei-a com as outras e olhei de volta para o álbum. "Há mais alguma que você acha que Alice gostaria?"

"Talvez aquela que está na lareira." Liz sussurrou. Eu pude senti-la hesitar e perguntei-me se eu estava fazendo algo para provocar essa reação nela. Percebi que eu não tinha sorrido desde que ela tinha retirado o álbum e Edward tinha levantado e saído. _Quantos sinais mistos poderíamos estar enviando a esta pobre criança?_ Eu dei a ela um sorriso reconfortante e me levantei.

"Eu acho que seria perfeito." Caminhei até a sala e apanhei o retrato de Edward, Tanya e as crianças e trouxe de volta para a mesa. "Eu amo essa foto." Eu disse. Liz me deu um olhar engraçado.

"Por que você ama esta foto?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem... porque mostra o amor que vocês têm um pelo outro." Eu disse. Tirei a foto do quadro e coloquei-a sobre a mesa entre nós. "Só porque sua mãe se foi, não significa que qualquer um de vocês deve amá-la menos. Essa imagem lembra isso." Liz fechou o álbum de fotos e depois se levantou e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela sussurrou em minha camisa. Esfreguei suas costas e, em seguida, trouxe seu rosto até que ela estivesse olhando para mim.

"Eu quis dizer o que eu disse sobre não substituir sua mãe. Eu amo você, Elizabeth, mas eu sei que sua mãe será sempre a sua mãe." Ela sorriu para mim e depois me liberou para organizar os álbuns de fotos. Fui para a cozinha para encontrar Edward olhando pela janela. Envolvi meus braços em volta de seu peito e ele esfregou meu braço afetuosamente.

"Você conseguiu tudo o que precisava?" Ele perguntou, ainda não olhando para mim.

"Sim." Eu disse me afastando. Ele se virou e me levou nos braços. "Você fugiu novamente. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas você se fechou e Liz percebeu isso." Eu sussurrei para o caso de ela estar por perto. Ele descansou a testa na minha com os olhos fechados e tomou uma respiração longa.

"É simplesmente difícil às vezes. Eu sei que é completamente irracional, mas às vezes eu ainda sinto essa culpa por seguir em frente." Ele disse. Seus olhos se abriram e eu vi que ele era um homem atormentado. Mesmo que ele tivesse andado por um longo caminho, ainda havia demônios que ele precisava lidar. "Alec disse que essa é a culpa do sobrevivente. Eu sei que é, mas isso não significa que ela não me torture da mesma forma." Eu tinha um sentimento, com a maneira que ele fugiu antes, que quando ele enfrentasse seus demônios, isso seria a coisa que nos aproximaria, ou destruiria a nossa relação. Corri meus dedos por seu cabelo.

"Eu estou aqui. Você pode conversar comigo, sobre qualquer coisa." Sussurrei. Ele sorriu um sorriso triste e beijou meus lábios suavemente.

"Eu sei, mas eu preciso lidar com algumas coisas sozinho." Perguntei-me se ele estava evitando o que o estava incomodando empurrando-me para longe, mas a menos que ele falasse comigo, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. Puxei-o para mais perto, precisando sentir a segurança que vinha ao estar em seus braços. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me com mais força do que tinha anteriormente, quase como se estivesse agarrando a mesma necessidade que eu estava.

"Por favor, fique?" Ele sussurrou enquanto se afastava. "Eu só quero você em meus braços esta noite." Concordei, não sendo capaz de negar a necessidade que ouvi em sua voz, ou o meu próprio desejo de me sentir querida e amada. Ele escovou um fio de cabelo fora do meu rosto e me beijou de novo antes de retirar o jantar que esquentava no forno.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que as crianças tinham ido para a cama, ele foi fiel à sua palavra e me abraçou forte. Ele gentilmente acariciou o meu rosto em uma carícia amorosa.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou. Eu olhei para ver seus olhos brilhando ao luar. "Obrigado por amar meus filhos." Senti minhas próprias lágrimas queimarem meus olhos quando assenti, incapaz de acreditar que minha voz não quebraria. Meu último pensamento antes de cair no sono era que eu nunca queria sair do seu lado novamente.

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_Precisávamos ver alguma interação de Bella e Liz neste capítulo. Pequenos problemas são inevitáveis e continuarão a acontecer. _

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu sou uma chorona mesmo. Eu sempre choro nas partes da Liz. Eu poderia amar mais uma pirralhinha? Espero que estejam gostando. Essa história ainda vai trazer muita emoção. _

_Bjs amores. _

_**Irene**_


	45. 44 O Casamento

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Bruna de Brito**_

**Capítulo 44 – O Casamento**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

As últimas duas semanas de verão foram passadas com Edward e sua família. Buddy estava aproveitando o tempo que passamos na casa de Edward e tinha decidido ele mesmo fazer-se em casa enterrando todas as flores em seu quintal. Edward era um bom brincalhão com isso, mas eu estava seriamente pensando em amarrá-lo e não deixá-lo ter total liberdade aos arredores.

Saímos com os pais dele e descobri uma fácil camaradagem com se divertiu trazendo à tona momentos embaraçosos da infância de Edward. Edward sempre achava um jeito de se desculpar e eu estava começando a notar que a negação era seu método preferido de agüentar situações difíceis.

Edward e eu fizemos muitas coisas com as crianças antes que elas voltassem para a escola. Nós os levamos para Santa Cruz e observamos enquanto eles andavam na montanha russa no Boardwalk várias vezes, até que eles ficassem enjoados. Descemos para Cambria e passeamos pelo Castelo Hearst, e então brincamos na praia pelo resto da tarde antes de viajarmos de volta para casa. Também fomos ao Children's Discovery Museum em San Jose.

A maioria das noites, Seth e eu voltávamos para casa, mas nas vezes que nós dormíamos "fora de casa", eu sempre me aconchegava com Edward durante a noite e acabava no quarto de hóspedes antes que as crianças acordassem na manhã seguinte. As coisas não haviam progredido desde a despedida de solteiro. Edward tinha sua restrição de santidade.

A escola começou e nós caímos em uma rotina confortável: Edward pegaria as crianças na escola e então, depois do trabalho, eu iria para casa e faria o jantar. Nós brincávamos com as crianças e então Seth e eu iríamos para casa. Alice estava muito ocupada com as coisas do casamento e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para ela ajudar.

Acontece que Esme era uma ávida scrapbooker* e seu entusiasmo sugava a todos para seu vício. Eu estava surpresa com todo o abastecimento que ela tinha. Ela apontava para uma bolsa preta e me informava que não ia a lugar nenhum sem ela. Os álbuns que ela me mostrou eram simplesmente impressionantes. Ela estava começando a fazer o livro da escola de seus filhos. Era engraçado ver a união que a família compartilhava, mas se eu fosse honesta, eu estava completamente encantada vendo as fotos de Edward como um adolescente bonitão. Ela tinha fotos dele dos tempos no time de baseball e algumas apresentações em que ele esteve, junto com as suas fotos dos bailes da escola. Eu ri com as garotas com um cabelo grande e vestidos de mangas bufantes.

_*__Scrapbooks__ são livros onde você coloca fotos com legendas... é como se fosse um álbum de foto, só que com legenda explicando sobre a foto :D_

Nosso 'tempo com o scrapbook' era outro jeito ótimo de incluir Liz e trazer à tona mais memórias sobre sua mãe. Eu a ajudava a pegar as fotos que ela queria colocar no scrapbook e Esme a ajudaria a fazer as páginas durante as nossas sessões. Alice passou seu tempo fazendo um álbum do namoro dela e Jasper que ela planejava exibir no casamento. Eu, sendo uma completa incompetente na área de artesanato, simplesmente colei fotos de Seth em um álbum e escrevi minhas lembranças dos eventos particulares.

As coisas com Liz estavam melhorando. Tentei tirar vantagem dos momentos quietos e perguntar sobre sua mãe. Edward aprendeu sua lição e ficaria e encorajaria Liz e Tony para se abrirem mais. No começo, eu podia ver que a dificuldade disso para ele e pensei que era porque ele não queria me magoar, mas quanto mais eu engatava na conversa com Liz, mais ele relaxava.

De qualquer forma, as coisas na casa dos Cullen não estavam sempre um mar de rosas. Tivemos alguns momentos quando as coisas ficavam tensas e Liz quebraria em lágrimas sobre algo que foi dito. O lado bom era que ela estava aprendendo a expressar suas emoções e não guardava ou colocava a culpa em alguém.

Heidi recomendou que déssemos a ela algum tipo de sinal que ela podia pendurar na porta do quarto nos dias em que ela estava sentindo a falta da sua mãe, ou simplesmente sentindo-se meio pra baixo. Quando ela colocasse o sinal, nós saberíamos para não pressioná-la para conversar, ou simplesmente daríamos a ela algum espaço. Com a implantação deste novo processo, as coisas correram muito mais suavemente. Edward e eu sabíamos quando ser mais cautelosos e os meninos sabiam quando ficar fora do caminho dela.

Eu continuava reforçando que eu queria ajudá-la a manter as memórias de sua mãe, mas também queria construir um relacionamento com ela também. Esperemos que, algum dia, ela se sentiria à vontade vindo a mim quando ela precisasse uma amiga, ou conselhos de mãe.

Liz e Seth eram como irmãos. Seth faria alguma coisa para irritá-la e ela iria deixá-lo ter o troco, assim como fazia com Tony. Felizmente, isso não acontecia muitas vezes e eu estava orgulhosa do meu filho por morder sua língua em várias ocasiões, para manter as coisas de se elevarem.

Antes de nós perceberos, o dia do casamento tinha chegado. Alice tinha pegado Liz e Rose para o spa na parte da manhã para ficarem prontas, então quando Seth e eu chegamos à casa de Edward, estava tudo bastante calmo.

"Ei linda." Edward me cumprimentou com um beijo. Ele se virou para Seth e estendeu a mão para um toque. "Ei, Tempestade, você está bonitão." Olhei para Seth enquanto ele revirava os olhos e, em seguida, bateu com os punhos nos de Edward. Passei um tempo horrível convencendo-o que ele precisava vestir a camisa branca e gravata que eu comprei para ele especialmente para o casamento. "Anthony está em seu quarto, se você quiser subir." Seth parecia um pouco aliviado quando ele correu para as escadas.

"Seth." Gritei. Ele parou no segundo degrau e virou para olhar para mim. "Nada de sujeira e bichos. Eu quero você limpo quando sairmos." Eu disse. Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez e depois correu o resto da escada. Edward virou para mim e seu olhar percorreu o meu corpo. Senti o calor subir para o meu rosto com seu olhar.Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

"Você está realmente incrível, amor." Ele sussurrou. Olhei para o vestido***** que eu tinha comprado na semana passada em uma viagem de compras com Alice. Era azul marinho e muito mais formal do que eu usei para o meu próprio casamento. Era sem alças e suavemente drapeado entre os meus seios até que se extendesse para o chão. A parte de trás era completamente nua, exceto por duas faixas de fita dupla que atravessavam de um lado para o outro. Olhei para para seus olhos verdes ardentes e sorri.

_*__Vestido da Bella__: frente - __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=38666637__ e costas - __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=38666638__ (retirar os espaços)_

"Obrigada. Você não parece ruim também." Eu disse. Ele tinha tudo, mas o casaco do smoking preto inglês. Em vez da tradicional gravata, ele usava uma gravata de seda preta sólida que desaparecia sob um colete de corte alto. Eu poderia dizer que ele tentou domar seus cachos bronze, mas isso simplesmente parecia não ter dado certo. Eu me aproximei dele e trouxe meus dedos e os corri suavemente pelo seus cabelos.

"Você deu duro por isso." Eu sussurrei. Depois de um momento, seus olhos fecharam e apreciaram a sensação enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo para trás na bagunça organizada que parecia encaixar-se melhor. Quando eu tinha terminado, inclinei-me na ponta dos pés e beijei-o nos lábios. Ele soltou um longo suspiro que me fez sorrir antes de abrir os olhos e pegar minha mão.

"Está tudo pronto para a nossa viagem?" Ele perguntou enquanto me levava para a sala.

"Sim. Seth está com a sua mala pronta, então eu terei a certeza de tirá-la do meu carro antes de sairmos. Eu queria que você tivesse me dito para onde estávamos indo, então eu teria uma idéia melhor do que levar." Eu lamentei. Ele riu enquanto me puxava para sentar com ele no sofá.

"Eu te disse para colocar na mala o que você normalmente usa durante o dia e um vestido para jantar amanhã. Nós não vamos muito longe da recepção." Ele disse. O casamento e a recepção seriam realizados na Nepenthe, que ficava num penhasco sobre o mar, em Big Sur. Liz e eu tínhamos ido lá com Alice ontem para ter certeza que tudo estava no lugar e foi de tirar o fôlego.

Eu tinha estado antecipando esta viagem por semanas. Toda vez que Edward se afastava quando começávamos a ficar muito perto a ponto de criar a tensão sexual, ele me lembrava da nossa viagem. Nós estávamos prontos para levar as coisas para o próximo nível por algum tempo, mas entre o trabalho e as crianças, nunca parecia a hora certa. Edward acariciou meu pescoço com o nariz antes de colocar um beijo abaixo da minha orelha.

"Tem certeza que Esme está bem em ficar com Seth?" Perguntei novamente. Senti sua respiração flutuar sobre o meu pescoço quando ele suspirou exasperado antes de afastar-se olhando para mim.

"Bella, minha mãe está feliz em estragar outra criança. Ela ama Seth. Pare de se preocupar." Ele repreendeu. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos ir agora." Ele disse. Antes de se levantar, seus lábios encontraram os meus em um beijo que me deixou um pouco sem fôlego.

Ele gritou nas escadas para deixar os meninos saberem que era hora de ir e eu não consegui segurar o 'awwww' que escapou quando Tony desceu em um smoking que combinava com o de Edward. Seth tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, enquanto Tony parecia um pouco apreensivo.

Dei um sorriso grande como quão fofo ele estava. Enquanto ele descia a escada, eu caminhei e me ajoelhei na frente dele enquanto estendia a mão para sua gravata. Cuidadosamente, eu apertei o nó e afaguei carinhosamente seu peito. Os olhos de Tony se iluminaram e ele sorriu feliz antes de seus braços virem ao redor da minha cintura e ele me abraçar.

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele sussurrou. Corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos e depois apertei-o um pouco mais perto de mim. Anthony sempre foi uma criança tão boa e me senti culpado por algumas vezes ele ser esquecido com o drama de Liz e as travessuras de Seth.

"Olhe, mãe, Tony é um pingüim. Talvez você possa levá-lo para o Aquário e alimentá-lo com peixes." Ele disse com uma risada. Fiz uma careta para Seth sobre a cabeça de Anthony e estava prestes a deixá-lo ter isso quando Edward começou a rir. Olhei para ele e então Tony se afastou e os dois tinham sorrisos largos em seus rostos. Mordi de volta a minha repreensão e deixei passar como uma brincadeira inofensiva.

Edward me levou até seu carro com a mão firmemente colocado na parte inferior das minhas costas e depois foi buscar nossas malas do meu carro. Os meninos pularam para o banco traseiro, a emoção do casamento tornando-os mais falantes que o habitual. Depois de Edward me ajudar a entrar no carro, ele correu em volta e deslizou em seu lugar.

Edward pegou minha mão e colocou-a em seu colo enquanto nos dirigimos para fora de Carmel e descíamos a Highway One em direção a Big Sur. Os meninos conversavam alegremente no banco de trás enquanto nós apreciávamos a bela vista do mar. Quando estávamos a cerca de dez minutos de Nepenthe, o aperto de Edward na minha mão forçou um pouco, levando-me a olhar para ele. Seus olhos estavam concentrados na estrada, mas ele apertou sua mandíbula apertada. Corri meu polegar sobre sua mão e ele olhou para mim antes de me dar um sorriso de desculpas e, em seguida, soltou seu aperto.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Eu não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido com ele. Ele balançou a cabeça e me deu um meio sorriso de coração.

"Estou bem, amor." Ele sussurrou antes de levar minha mão até seus lábios e beijá-la suavemente. Ele parecia não querer falar sobre o que o estava incomodando, então eu o deixei quieto.

Chegamos em Nepenthe e Edward se apressou em dar a volta no carro para abrir a minha porta. Ele pegou minha mão e eu saí e então envolveu-a ao redor de meus braços antes de beijar meu rosto suavemente.

"Eu já te disse o quão impressionante você está?" Ele perguntou. Revirei os olhos e balançei a cabeça.

"Impressionante? Não. Bonita e incrível? Sim." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele riu enquanto me conduzia para o jardim do pátio onde a cerimônia seria realizada. Os meninos estavam correndo em volta do terreno, parando para procurar por insetos quando eu lembrei que eles tinham que ficar limpos, ou Alice ficaria muito desapontada. A maioria das cadeiras já estava ocupada pelos convidados do casamento, mas as fileiras da frente foram deixadas em aberto para familiares próximos. Edward guiou-nos para a frente e nos sentamos. Notei Ângela e Ben enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor e ela me deu um pequeno aceno antes que sua mão agarrasse a de Ben novamente. Esme e Carlisle já estavam sentados na primeira fila e Esme pegou minha mão me cumprimentando quando me sentei.

"Bella, querida. Isso não é demais?" Ela murmurou com uma voz entusiasmada. Balancei a cabeça e sorri exatamente quando Rosalie entrava com Elizabeth. Rose estava com um lindo vestido vermelho de ombro único*****. O corpete estava apertado para realçar todas as curvas e o tecido caía elegantemente sobre os quadris até que repousasse no chão. Quando ela se virou para pegar a mão de Elizabeth, vi que havia três tiras finas na diagonal, atravessando as costas.

_*__Vestido da Rose__: frente - __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=38666632__ e costas - __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=38666639__ (retirar os espaços)_

Elizabeth estava linda com o cabelo puxado para cima em um penteado que era quase idêntico ao de Rosalie. Ela usava um lindo vestido branco que tinha camadas e camadas de tule na saia e pérolas ao redor da linha do pescoço, coberto com uma faixa larga de cetim vermelho*****. Ela pegou meu olhar e sorriu brilhantemente enquanto Rose a puxava pelo corredor.

_*__Vestido da Liz__: __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=38666635__ (retirar os espaços)_

"Esme, Ali está realmente nervosa e sentada na limusine até ficarmos prontos. Talvez você devesse ir falar com ela." Rosalie sugeriu. Esme assentiu com a cabeça e rapidamente começou a descer o corredor para o caminho que levava ao estacionamento. Antes que ela estivesse fora de vista, ela se virou e dirigiu-se para Edward.

"Você provavelmente deveria verificar Jasper. Ele estava parecendo um pouco nervoso a pouco tempo atrás e Carlisle mandou-o pegar uma bebida no bar." Ela disse com uma risadinha antes de desaparecer pelo caminho. Edward beijou minha bochecha e saiu rapidamente para ajudar seu amigo.

"Você duas estão encantadoras." Eu disse. Rose sorriu e acenou seu agradecimento antes de pedir licença e sair para encontrar seu marido. Liz sentou-se comigo, Seth e Tony e nos contou tudo sobre o seu dia e como ela tinha conseguido fazer o seu cabelo e pedicure. Ela tirou os sapatos para me mostrar seus dedos dos pés.

Após alguns minutos, um piano começou a tocar. Virei-me para encontrar Edward sentado em um belo piano grande que tinha sido empurrado para o pátio a poucos metros de distância dos nossos assentos. Ele olhou para mim e me deu uma piscada e um sorriso antes que ele se concentrasse na música que estava tocando. Eu poderia ficar sentada e observando-o tocar a noite toda. Seus olhos se fechavam brevemente quando ele sentia a música enquanto seus dedos deslizavam sobre as teclas. Reconheci a música Clair de Lune assim que a melodia começou. Ele se balançava suavemente no banco enquanto eu me maravilhava com o seu talento. Eu nunca o tinha ouvido tocar assim. Eu sabia que ele tocava porque eu já tinha estado em sua casa enquanto ele dava aulas de piano a Liz, e ele tinha tocado um pouco as canções enquanto estava ensinando a ela, mas eu não tinha ouvido o seu brilhante talento como nesse momento.

"Ok, Liz. É hora de ficarmos prontas. Anthony, você também." Rose disse rapidamente. Ajudei Liz a endireitar seu vestido e, em seguida, observei enquanto eles faziam seu caminho para os seus lugares. Esme veio correndo um pouco depois e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Ela está tão linda." Ela sussurrou e eu notei uma lágrima em seu olho. Jasper e Emmett andaram para a frente e ficaram com o juiz. Jasper deve ter superado sua crise de nervos porque ele estava fantástico em seu smoking todo preto. Era exatamente o mesmo que Edward, exceto que ele usava uma gravata branca. Emmett me deu um grande sorriso enquanto Edward mudava a música para algo um pouco mais suave quando Anthony e Liz desceram o corredor. Liz derrubava suavemente pétalas de rosa vermelha no corredor branco cobrindo-o enquanto Anthony caminhava calmamente ao lado dela. Quando chegaram ao final, Tony e Liz tomaram seus assentos. Meus olhos se voltaram para o final do corredor enquanto Rosalie surgia do canto. Ela sorriu brilhantemente para a frente e eu me virei a tempo de pegar Emmett dando a ela uma piscadela. Quando chegou à frente, ela virou-se e Edward começou a tocar a Marcha Nupcial com seu próprio sorriso largo.

Todos na platéia se levantaram e esperaram ansiosamente pela noiva surgir. Houve um suspiro audível em toda a multidão quando nós tivemos o primeiro vislumbre de Alice. Seus cabelos normalmente espetados estavam puxados para trás em um estilo elegante com uma presilha de diamante que segurava um véu curto no lugar. Ela usava um vestido***** de cetim formando uma linha A, com um alto laço frisado no topo. A divisão na frente da saia abria para mais rendas frisadas e caía no chão com uma tira curta atrás dela. O que achei mais fascinante e completamente impressionante foi a faixa vermelha que foi em torno de sua cintura com as tiras arrastando nas costas. Ela estava simplesmente brilhante e o amor que irradiava para fora dela em direção à Jasper era quase demais para suportar. Ouvir

_*__Vestido da Alice__: frente - __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=38666634__ e costas - __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=38666633__ (retirar os espaços)_

Carlisle parecia como se ele fosse explodir de orgulho enquanto o braço dela estava em torno dele. Quando chegaram a Jasper, Carlisle beijou a bochecha dela suavemente, uma lágrima fugindo de seu olho, depois colocou a mão dela na mão do homem que ela amava antes de tomar o seu lugar ao lado de Esme. Olhei para Edward e ele estava me olhando atentamente. Eu não poderia quebrar o nosso olhar enquanto todos nós retomamos aos nossos lugares e ele permaneceu no piano.

Eu sempre achei engraçado que você planeja o casamento durante meses, apenas para que a cerimônia acabe em apenas quinze minutos. Jasper e Alice recitaram os votos que tinham escrito um para o outro e eu me encontrei obscurecida quando Jasper não conteve suas próprias lágrimas enquanto ele expressava seu amor por Alice. A grandiosidade do cenário, juntamente com a cerimônia amorossa, fez deste um dos eventos mais bonitos que eu já participei. E, rápido demais, o juiz declarou-os marido e mulher e Jasper varreu-a nos braços e inclinou-a para trás antes de plantar um caloroso beijo em seus lábios. Emmett foi o primeiro a incentivá-los com um pequeno grito e um miado, fazendo todo mundo rir e dar a eles uma salva de palmas.

Edward tocou enquanto eles saíam para o pátio e todos começaram a sair. Seth, Anthony e Liz começaram a sair para explorar o local, quando Rose e Esme os encurralaram e disseram que eles poderiam brincar depois das fotos. Fui para o lado de Edward enquanto ele tocava e ele deslizou ao longo o suficiente para eu sentar no banco com ele. Sentei-me e ele sorriu, sem errar uma nota.

"Foi uma cerimônia linda." Ele sussurrou. Balancei a cabeça enquanto a música começava a terminar.

"Foi lindo." Eu concordei. Olhei para o pátio e a maioria das pessoas tinha escapado para o restaurante onde a recepção seria realizada. "Rose disse que queria que você descesse para as fotos quando tivesse terminado." Ele bateu a última nota e assentiu, mas seus dedos ficaram nas teclas.

"Eu escrevi uma música. Você gostaria de ouvir?"

"Eu adoraria ouvi-la." Eu disse, animada que eu ouviria algo que ele mesmo havia composto. Começou muito assustadora, mas depois virou-se rapidamente em uma leve melodia que me fez sorrir. Era notável.

"Quando você escreveu isso?" Eu perguntei. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Escrevi depois que começamos a namorar. Você é a inspiração por trás disso." Ele admitiu. Senti meu coração começar a correr e meu sangue martelar em meus ouvidos. _Ele escreveu uma canção para mim._

"Eu ia tocar isso para você na noite da festa do time, mas nunca passei por isto." Ele sussurrou. Senti um pequeno aperto no meu coração. Essa foi a noite que eu terminei o nosso relacionamento. Ele ia tocar para mim e eu o deixei. Senti aquela familiar pontada de culpa antes de olhar de volta em seus olhos verdes. Ele parecia um pouco perplexo.

"Qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou enquanto seus dedos continuaram a deslizar através das teclas.

"Eu simplesmente causei muita dor quando parti. Eu sinto muito." Eu disse com um soluço estrangulado. Seus dedos pararam e ele rapidamente me puxou para seus braços.

"Nunca diga que está arrependida de fazer aquilo que tinha de fazer. Se você não tivesse me deixado, eu acho que não teria sido tão determinado a fazer as coisas melhorarem." Ele sussurrou no meu cabelo. "Você foi minha força maior. Eu não quero dar a você nada menos do que cem por cento e eu acho que não percebi isso até depois que você foi embora." Ele disse. Olhei em seu rosto enquanto sua boca encontrava a minha em um beijo doce. Ele se afastou e seus olhos percorreram meu rosto enquanto ele acariciava lentamente minha bochecha

"Bella, eu-" Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Anthony correndo pelo corredor em nossa direção.

"Papai! Papai! Tia Ali disse que é melhor você tirar a sua... hum..." Tony fez uma pausa, tentando encontrar a palavra adequada e que não o colocaria em problemas. "Hum... ela disse que você precisava se apressar." Ele concluiu. Edward parecia um pouco desapontado, mas então sorriu e levantou-se, oferecendo-me sua mão. Ler foneticamente

As fotos levaram cerca de uma hora, para obter todos ajeitados e todos os ângulos que Alice queria. Foi bonito de ver enquanto ela e Jasper brincavam ao redor e o fotógrafo capturava seus momentos bobos junto. Todos os homens Cullen e o noivo tiraram várias fotos e foi quando eu soube que Jasper não tinha família. Seus pais haviam falecido quando ele tinha seus vinte e poucos anos e o deixaram sem parentes vivos. Eu me senti mal por ele até que vi que mesmo que ele não tivesse parentes de sangue, ele ainda tinha os Cullen.

"Vamos, Bella." Alice acenou sua mão para eu me juntar as fotos. Eu estava hesitante até Liz pegar minha mão e puxar-me para ficar ao lado de Edward. Ele envolveu seu braço ao meu redor e puxou Liz contra suas pernas antes de apontar para os pontos onde Seth e Tony deviam estar. Quando o fotógrafo se meteu em posição, ele comentou como éramos uma bela família. Senti a picada de um rubor quando Edward virou para mim e sorriu. Eu gostei da idéia de todos sermos uma família feliz.

Finalmente chegamos à recepção e eu estava agradecida que Edward não tinha que ficar na linha de recepção, já que tecnicamente ele não fazia parte da festa de casamento.

Enquanto ele me levava para a nossa mesa, um senhor mais velho com cabelo grisalho e uma mulher alta, bonita e loira morango o saudaram. Edward olhou para mim se desculpando enquanto ele me levava para o casal que tinha grandes sorrisos em seus rostos.

"Edward, é tão bom ver você de novo." A mulher disse enquanto o puxava para um abraço. Quando ela soltou Edward, o homem deu um abraço forte de um braço só e então os dois se viraram e olharam para mim com expectativa.

"Desculpem." Edward começou. "Carmen, Eleazar, esta é Bella." Ele disse. "Bella, estes são-"

"Vovó! Vovô!" Tony se lançou nos braços de Eleazar com uma risadinha enquanto eu colocava dois e dois junto.

"Os pais de Tanya." Edward terminou. Carmen se virou para mim com um sorriso brilhante e pegou a minha mão em saudação.

"É um prazer conhecer você, querida."Ela disse. Seu sorriso era genuíno e vi uma pitada de um brilho em seus olhos. Eu sorri e devolvi a saudação enquanto Tony começou a falar sobre suas histórias da temporada deste ano de baseball.

"E quem é esse bonito jovenzinho?" Carmen perguntou quando Seth veio para o meu lado. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e o apresentei.

"Seth é meu melhor amigo e um dia vamos ser irmãos." Anthony declarou como se fosse uma coisa comum. Carmen virou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente cuidada para mim e, em seguida, virou-se para Edward em questão.

"Bella e eu estamos namorando e os meninos são um pouco mais entusiasmados." Ele respondeu sua pergunta não dita. Senti-me de repente como a amante e quis encontrar uma maneira de me desculpar saindo rapidamente. Carmen voltou sua atenção para mim e seu rosto estava ilegível, ela caminhou até que ela se elevou sobre mim.

"Ele é um bom homem." Ela disse ela acenando com a cabeça para Edward. "Estou contente de ver que ele encontrou uma boa mulher." Eu podia ver seus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas antes dela sorrir tristemente e, em seguida pegar a mão do marido. Parecia meio estranho ser aceita pelo pais da falecida esposa do meu namorado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, senti um alívio e um pouco de temor com a forma como eles tinham tão prontamente me aceitado. Olhei para Edward e o olhar hesitante que ele tinha antes havia desaparecido e foi substituído com um sorriso de derreter corações.

"Por quanto tempo vocês estarão na cidade?" Edward perguntou a Eleazar.

"Só para o casamento, nós vamos para casa esta noite." Ele disse.

"Nós realmente gostaríamos de levar as crianças para um fim de semana em breve, se estiver tudo bem." Carmen perguntou.

"Sim, papai, isso seria tão legal." Tony exclamou enquanto se mexia nos braços de seu avô. "Mas, e quanto a Seth? Ele pode vir também?" Comecei a protestar que eles precisavam passar mais tempo com seus avós sozinho quando Carmen me cortou.

"Claro que Seth também pode vir." Ela disse e então sorriu para mim. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre isso e estava grata quando os sons de copos tilintando nos trouxe de volta para a festa.

"Tudo bem, pessoal, tomem os seus lugares." A voz de Emmett explodiu. "Nós vamos ter o brinde e, em seguida, a noiva eo noivo vai partilhar a sua primeira dança".

Edward pegou Tony de seu avô, segurou minha mão e me levou para a nossa mesa. Após um brinde proposto por Emmett e Rosalie, o qual levou Alice e Jasper do riso às lágrimas, eles compartilharam sua primeira dança juntos como um casal. Quando a música terminou, todos tilintaram suas colheres contra seus copos de champanhe até Jasper e Alice partilharem um beijo.

A pista de dança logo se encheu de gente disputando a atenção do casal feliz e Edward estendeu a mão para mim.

"Vem comigo?" Ele perguntou. Sorri e coloquei minha mão na dele e ele gentilmente me puxou para os meus pés. Levando-me passando por todos os convidados para dançar na pista de dança, ele abriu uma porta lateral que nos levou para o pátio que Alice e Jasper se casaram anteriormente. As cadeiras tinham sido removidas e luzes brancas suaves brilhavam nas árvores ao redor. O som da banda flutuava para fora da recepção enquanto Edward me puxava para seus braços.

Seus dedos acariciaram a carne exposta de minhas costas enquanto ele lentamente nos girava no chão de pedra. Eu não era uma boa dançarina, mas com Edward parecia fácil. A mão que se apoiava em minhas costas delicadamente me empurrou na direção que ele queria ir. Eu tinha dançado antes, mas não com alguém que sabia como conduzir. Seu hálito quente provocou meu ouvido quando ele começou a cantar baixinho com a banda, seu braço apertando em volta da minha cintura.

"_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time"_

"Não quero perder um sorriso  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
Aqui com você, apenas assim  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
E apenas ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto dos tempos."

Sorri para mim mesma com as palavras que a canção falava. Edward se afastou e eu olhei em seus lindos olhos esmeralda. Tudo sobre este homem fazia meu coração vibrar.

"Bella." Ele respirava com um longo suspiro. Seus olhos percorreram meu rosto como se estivesse memorizando cada detalhe. "Eu preciso dizer a você o que está no meu coração. O que está lá há muito tempo, mas o tempo nunca pareceu certo." Ele sussurrou. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando percebi o que ele queria dizer. "Eu amo você, Isabella. Com cada fibra do meu ser, eu te amo".

Sua simples declaração fez meu coração acelerar e senti as lágrimas começarem a se formar. O que eu vi refletido de volta foi apenas uma confirmação do que eu sabia. Afastei minha mão do seu pescoço e acariciei seu queixo enquanto ele olhava para mim.

"Oh, Edward." Eu sussurrei. "Parece que eu te amei desde sempre." O sorriso dele cresceu quando minhas palavras afundaram e ele me puxou para ainda mais perto. Ele lentamente inclinou-se e seus lábios roçaram os meus. Suspirei contra sua boca enquanto a magnitude do que isso significava tomou conta de mim.

"Eu te amo Eu te amo. Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou rapidamente, repetidas vezes contra a minha boca antes de aprofundar o nosso beijo. Eu estava completamente perdida no momento. Seus dedos ennvolveram ao redor da minha nuca até que ficaram enrolados em meu cabelo. A pressão de sua boca gentilmente empurrando contra a minha e sua língua deslizou para dentro com uma carícia suave. Meus braços se apertaram em volta do seu pescoço enquanto enquanto me atirei para o sentimento de sua boca na minha.

Cada parte do meu corpo formigava de antecipação_. O que isso significa para o nosso relacionamento?_ _Onde estávamos indo a partir daqui?_ As dúvidas ridículas que eu tinha sobre se um dia eu ocuparia um lugar no seu coração começaram a desaparecer. Eu disse a ele quando começamos a namorar que eu só queria que ele fizesse um quarto para mim em seu coração e, em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, comecei a perder de vista o fato de que ele ainda podia amar Tanya e me amar também. Minhas inseguranças na sua incapacidade de dizer o que eu já sabia que estava em seu coração haviam tomado uma cobrança em minha auto-estima.

Eu sabia que ele nunca teria dito aquelas três palavras a não ser que ele quisesse dizê-las, e que isso levou mais tempo para resolver os seus sentimentos, apenas mostrou que ele estava se esforçando mais do que eu pensava sobre a culpa de seguir em frente.

Edward quebrou o beijo e descansou sua testa contra a minha antes de seus olhos lentamente se abrirem e nós olharmos um para o outro de perto.

"Eu não faço nada pela metade." Ele sussurrou. "Vou lutar com tudo o que tenho para fazê-la feliz".

Emocionei-me com suas palavras, mas só pude me fazer retribuir a sua declaração com um aceno. Ele me beijou suavemente mais uma vez antes de se mover e tomar a minha mão.

"Vamos sair daqui." Ele disse enquanto caminhávamos em direção à entrada da recepção. "Eu não quero dividir você com ninguém pelos próximos dois dias." Ele me levou direto para a nossa mesa, onde Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados com as crianças. Carlisle estava em uma profunda discussão com Anthony e Seth enquanto eles dividiam sua atenção.

"E, estava tão infectado que eles estavam rastejando por toda a ferida." Carlisle disse enquanto os meninos fizeram caretas em seus rostos para mostrar que eles estavam completamente enojados. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpreendida pela pergunta de Seth, mas eu estava.

"Você realmente tem fotos? Isso é tão legal. Eu quero vê-las." Ele afirmou. Anthony balançou a cabeça vigorosamente em acordo. Eu tremi um pouco, tentando livrar-me das imagens que estavam piscando em minha mente. Eu acho que eu deveria me acostumar com os contos de "adivinhe o que eu vi no PS hoje?" se eu planejava passar minha vida com Edward. _Passar minha vida com Edward._ Esse pensamento me fez sorrir.

"Pai, por favor, mantenha os contos mais grosseiros e nojentos para si mesmo. Eu não quero explicar ao professor do Tony como ele sabia sobre vermes e feridas abertas." Senti um arrepio de nojo viajar pelo meu corpo enquanto Edward confirmou o que eu estava imaginando. _Como diabos nós mudamos da confissão do nosso amor e tudo sendo perfeito e romântico, para feridas abertas e vermes?_ _Ah é_, pensei sarcasticamente. _A alegria de ser mãe de um menino e um médico como namorado._

Edward se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Esme, então passou para o lado e beijou Elizabeth.

"Bella e eu estamos indo embora. Você se lembra sobre o que conversamos, certo?" Edward perguntou a Liz. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida, envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxou-o para que ela pudesse sussurrar no seu ouvido. Após um momento, ele se levantou e pegou a mão dela. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu antes de beijar meu rosto suavemente.

"Eu prometi a Liz uma dança e então nós iremos." Ele sussurrou. Sorri e assenti para que eles fossem. Eu assisti enquanto ele caminhou até Carmen e Eleazar e falou com eles por um momento. Carmen abraçou-o e, em seguida, Eleazar pegou sua mão em um aperto firme e disse algo que fez Edward sorrir e concordar. Ele levou Liz à pista de dança e apoiou-la em seus pés enquanto deslizava pelo salão com ela.

"Bella, sente-se." Esme disse, tirando-me do doce momento. Ela segurou minha mão e puxou-me para o lugar vazio de Liz. "Não foi uma cerimônia bonita?" Ela perguntou enquanto Carlisle voltava a contar para os meninos histórias menos repugnantes de coisas que ele tinha visto nos seus anos de médico.

"Foi lindo. Alice estava linda e o cenário e o altar estão incríveis." Eu disse olhando ao redor.

"Liz parece estar indo muito bem com a sua viagem deste fim de semana." Ela olhou para a pista de dança e meus olhos seguiram os dela até que vi que Edward tinha optado por pegar Liz no colo e segurá-la enquanto dançava ao redor da pista, as pernas dela balançando para trás e para frente enquanto ele se movia.

"Nós sentamos e conversamos com as crianças no início desta semana sobre nós sairmos. Na maior parte, mantivemos o nosso relacionamento para nós mesmos, mas sentimos que era hora de deixar que eles soubessem que as coisas começariam a mudar." Eu disse.

"Como isso acabou?"

"Os meninos ficaram entusiasmados." Eu disse com uma risada. "Eu não tenho certeza de que não tem algo a ver com o fato de que eles ficarão com você e Carlisle." Esme abriu um grande sorriso e olhou para os dois meninos, ainda completamente focados em Carlisle.

"Seth é realmente uma ótima criança." Ela disse. Durante o último mês eu tinha visto Esme tratar Seth como se fosse um de seus netos. Eu ainda ouvi Seth se referir a ela como vovó na ocasião. "Como é que Liz lidou com a notícia?" Essa questão era um pouco mais complicadoa.

Durante três dias depois que dissemos a ela, ela colocou o sinal em sua porta, e é aí que ele ficou até que ela veio a mim há dois dias.

"Foi difícil no começo. Ela não foi ruim, ou algo assim." Eu disse rapidamente, querendo esclarecer isso. "Ela só não quis falar por vários dias. Edward e eu quase cancelamos a viagem, mas então ela parecia se aproximar." Esme franziu a testa para mim e balançou a cabeça.

"Você não pode deixá-la ditar o que acontece no relacionamento entre vocês dois." Ela disse. Seu tom era quase um castigo e eu senti como se fosse uma adolescente que havia sido pega fazendo algo errado. "É claro que vocês precisam considerar os sentimentos das crianças, mas às vezes vocês só precisam se sentar com eles e deixar que eles saibam como é." Ela afirmou. "Se você deixar Liz ter a palavra final, eventualmente ela vai andar por cima de você".

Eu sabia de experiências passadas com Seth que essa era a verdade. Eu tinha errado quando me rendi na sua choradeira no supermercado quando ele tinha cerca de três anos e depois disso, ele choramingava por algo cada vez que entrávamos na loja. Muitas vezes eu tive que deixar um carrinho cheio de compras em um corredor porque ele não estava aceitando um não como resposta. Várias vezes eu tive de sair da loja e colocá-lo na cadeira do castigo quando chegávamos em casa antes que ele descobrisse que suas birras não dariam mais certo.

"Eu concordo completamente. Edward e eu realmente tivemos discussões sobre isso. No entanto, este foi o primeiro grande passo que nós demos para mostrar e eles que estamos juntos, por isso sentimos a necessidade de cuidado extra." Eu disse. Esme assentiu e sorriu se desculpando para mim.

"Desculpe, querida. Eu não quis parecer crítica." Ela se desculpou. _Essa mulher poderia ser mais perfeita?_ Ela era gentil, engraçada, atenciosa e humilde.

"Não, por favor, não se desculpe. Eu aprecio a sua sabedoria e perspicácia. Só espero criar Seth para que ele cresça e seja metade do homem que Edward é." Eu disse com um sorriso tranqüilizador. Esme me puxou para um abraço.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu posso ver as mudanças nele desde que você entrou em sua vida." Ela se afastou e pegou um guardanapo de cima da mesa para enxugar os olhos. Eu dei um leve pulo quando senti as mãos de Edward no meu ombro.

"Você está pronta, amor?" Concordei e ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Assim que eu estava de pé, Liz envolveu os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Divirta-se com o papai. Não deixe que ele se esqueça de dar-lhe a sua surpresa." Ela sussurrou conspiratoriamente para mim. "Eu o ajudei a escolher." Ela disse orgulhosa enquanto ela soltava minha cintura. Agora minha curiosidade tinha sido completamente cutucada. Nós nos despedimos dos meninos, que mal nos deram um olhar de passagem, e então Edward me levou até a mesa principal.

"Nós estamos indo embora, mana." Edward disse quando se inclinou sobre a mesa e beijou o rosto de Alice. Ela estava completamente brilhantes enquanto Jasper segurava sua mão acima da mesa.

"Qual é o problema, Eddie? Você não pode esperar para para começar a sua lua de mel em um hotel de luxo?" Emmett perguntou. Senti-me corar. Qualquer menção mel normalmente me fazia corar em três tons de vermelho, mesmo que não estivesse no contexto que eu estava imaginando. Edward não se deu ao trabalho de dar uma resposta à provocação de Emmett, então Emmett se virou para mim.

"Agora, Bella." Emmett começou. "Quando ele for até o bastão, assista-o rebater. Já faz um tempo, então ele pode não conseguir fazê-lo. Na idade dele, se ele não rebater, você pode tomar como um fora. Você tem que ter as dez regras de corrida em suas próprias mãos".

"Emmett, pare." Edward rosnou. Eu não entendia por que Emmett estava me dando dicas de baseball. Ele riu gostosamente quando Edward pegou a minha mão.

"Apenas ignore Emmett. Eu faço isso." Ele sussurrou, mas eu estava curiosa para saber o que diabos ele estava falando.

"Por que ele estava me dando dicas de baseball? Eu não tenho qualquer intenção de jogar baseball." Eu perguntei, então lembrei que eu não tinha idéia de onde estávamos indo.

"A menos, claro, você está me levando para um jogo?" Edward riu. Ele segurou minha mão enquanto descíamos o caminho para seu carro.

"Não, eu prometo. Sem baseball esse fim de semana".

"Bem, então, sobre o que ele estava falando?" Eu perguntei. Edward soltou um longo suspiro enquanto me ajudava a entrar em seu carro.

"Emmett gosta de usar o baseball como uma metáfora sexual." Edward disse enquanto deslizava para o banco de couro.

"Então, o que rebater, jogar para fora e as dez regras de corrida signifcam?" Eu perguntei, querendo entender o que Emmett estava falando.

"Você realmente não quer saber." Edward disse. Revirei os olhos, então observei-o com expectativa. Ele arrancou para a estrada e olhou para mim. "Tudo bem, você quer saber?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta.

"Ele estava brincando que o encanamento pode não funcionar tão bem como costumava e, se esse for o caso, você precisa cuidar de suas próprias necessidades." Edward explicou antes de adicionar alguns palavrões com as palavras 'Emmett' e 'irmão' anexadas ao final. Eu comecei a rir.

_Eu amava sua família._

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente


	46. 45 Pousada Post Ranch

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 45 – Pousada Post Ranch**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Liguei o iPod ao som do carro e encontrei a lista que fiz para Bella. Bocelli flutuou através do carro e Bella apertou minha mão antes de descansar a cabeça para trás no banco. Seus olhos se fecharam e eu tive um tempo duro afastando meu olhar dela para ver onde eu estava dirigindo.

Tudo mudou com essas três palavrinhas. Minha mente estava correndo com todas as coisas que eu queria dizer. Ela era tudo para mim. Meu amor por ela era muito claro em minha mente. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Ela me ajudou a ser uma pessoa melhor, um pai melhor. Se não fosse pelo jeito que ela abriu meus olhos para os problemas da minha vida, e minha busca para corrigi-los, meu relacionamento com Liz não seria tão forte como era agora.

Eu não podia suportar aquelas noites em que ela foi para casa e deixou minha cama vazia. Eu a queria comigo, sempre. Era quase como se eu precisasse dela para estar inteiro. Minha mente me transportou para as possibilidades de como poderíamos levar a nossa relação. Este fim de semana era só o começo. Eu tive um sentimento que, uma vez que eu a tivesse em todas as maneiras imagináveis, seria ainda mais difícil voltar ao nosso acordo anterior.

Tinha sido um bocado de um choque ver Carmen e Eleazar na recepção. Fiquei surpreso que Alice não havia mencionado que eles estariam lá. _Por que ela deveria ter mencionado?_ Eu deveria ter sabido que eles estariam lá e preparado Bella para conhecer os pais de Tanya.

Eu também não tinha certeza de como Carmen reagiria quando conheceu Bella. Foi tenso por um momento. Poderia facilmente ter sido de outra forma. Carmen foi a mais crítica comigo quando Tanya morreu. Ela me fez um interrogatório no funeral, sobre o acidente, e naquela época eu não estava pronto para falar sobre isso. Eu ri sombriamente para mim. _Eu ainda não estava pronto para falar sobre isso._ Quando me recusei a responder suas perguntas, ela me deu um tapa e saiu do velório. Ela não ligou por um ano depois disso. Mesmo que eu não tivesse provas, eu achava que minha mãe tinha algo a ver com ela finalmente descongelar e me ligar. Carmen sentia falta de seus netos e eu não poderia culpá-la pelo sofrimento que a afastou.

Depois disso, as coisas nunca foram tão amistosas entre nós como haviam sido quando Tanya estava viva, mas eu sabia que eles amavam Liz e Anthony. O triste era que eles viviam a algumas horas de distância, em Palo Alto. Eleazar era um professor da Universidade de Stanford, onde todos tínhamos feito a faculdade. Eles perderam um ano da vida dos meus filhos, _dos filhos de Tanya, _por causa de sua dor. E então isso me atingiu... Carmen e Eleazar foram mais duas pessoas na vida de Liz e Tony que tinham partido. Por que eu não tinha visto tudo isso enquanto estava acontecendo? _Oh yeah, porque você estava enterrado em sua própria dor também, Cullen._

Olhei de volta para Bella e seus lábios estavam virados para cima em um pequeno sorriso. Estendi minha mão e acariciei seu queixo com ternura. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e o amor que eu vi neles começou a trazer uma lágrima ao meu olho.

"Eu te amo, linda." Sussurrei. Seu sorriso cresceu até que ela se inclinou sobre o console e trouxe seus lábios até meu ouvido.

"E eu, amo você." Ela sussurrou. Seus lábios roçaram a pele macia abaixo da minha orelha enquanto minha mão foi para o seu cabelo, deslizando os fios de seda pelos meus dedos. Ela encostou-se de volta em seu assento e olhou para fora da janela.

"Então, nós estamos indo mais longe de Carmel e mais em direção à região campestre. Você se importaria de me dizer para onde estamos indo agora?" Eu sorri para ela e balancei a cabeça.

"Você verá em cerca de dez minutos." Eu a tranqüilizei. "Você acha que pode bancar a Bella paciente por mais alguns minutos?" Eu ri quando ouvi um pequeno grunhido vindo de sua garganta.

"Tudo bem. Mas é melhor ser bom." Ela disse. O comentário em tom de gozação foi completamente adorável e eu não podia esperar para chegar ao nosso destino. Eu ouvi de Felix sobre a Pousada. Ele tinha levado Gianna lá para o seu décimo aniversário de casamento alguns anos atrás e não conseguia parar de discursar sobre ela. Ele parecia pensar que jogar no fato de que ela era tão isolada que vários atores famosos iam lá para obter alguma privacidade, me convenceria. Fiquei mais intrigado com o conceito de sem televisão, ou telefones, no fim de semana.

Era extremamente caro, mas não me importei. Eu queria a privacidade e este lugar oferecia. Eu só queria me concentrar em nós. Sem interrupções. Minha mãe sabia onde estávamos e, se houvesse uma emergência, ela seria capaz de nos contactar através do pessoal do hotel. Eu até mesmo subornei os meninos com uma lembrança se eles fossem bons com Esme.

Após Felix recomendar a Pousada Post Ranch*****, fui consultar online e fiz reservas para um casal com as comodidades que pensei que Bella poderia desfrutar. Se nós fôssemos para elas, ótimo, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza se eu a deixaria sair do quarto. Parei no estacionamento e rapidamente saltei para fora e peguei nossas malas do porta-malas antes de abrir a porta de Bella para ela. Não havia carros ou crianças permitidos passar do edifício da recepção, de modo a não perturbar a tranquilidade.

_*__Pousada Post Ranch__: __http:/__obsessingoveredward.__webs.__com/__apps/__photos/__photo?__ Photoid =39241543__ ; __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid =39241534__ ; __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid =39241536__ (retirar os espaços)_

Fizemos nosso caminho para o check-in e apertei a mão de Bella em incentivo quando notei o olhar um pouco atordoado em seu rosto. Ela sorriu timidamente para mim, mas continuou a apreciar as redondezas. Tudo estava bem decorado com plantas nativas da região. Eles tinham tomado todas as precauções durante a atualização e construção, para não pôr em perigo a vida selvagem, ou interromper a beleza natural da região. Era impressionante.

Do edifício da recepção você pode ver as cabanas menores assinaladas ao longo das falésias. A maioria estava escondida dentro de sequóias centenárias, enquanto outras tinham hortas plantadas nos telhados para que pudessem se misturar ao paisagismo.

"É tão lindo." Bella sussurrou em reverência. Puxei a mão dela e beijei-a suavemente.

"Você não viu nada ainda." Eu disse enquanto a levava para dentro do prédio para começar o check-in. A suíte que eu tinha reservado era situada no penhasco sobre o Oceano Pacífico e tinha uma vista panorâmica, com janelas do chão ao teto. Quando terminamos o check-in, o recepcionista me entregou um envelope com uma impressão das atividades que eu tinha agendado, em seguida, nos foi mostrada a direção ao nosso quarto.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelos jardins, Bella pararia e apreciaria seus arredores. Cada vez, eu pressionaria em suas costas e envolvia meus braços a redor da cintura dela até que ela estivesse pronta para seguir em frente. Ela olhava, espantada com a beleza, um pequeno sorriso jogando em seus lábios. Nenhuma palavra foi falada, simplesmente parecia que nada precisava ser dito enquanto nós apreciávamos o momento pelo que ele valia a pena.

Fizemos o caminho para o nosso quarto e entramos através de um jardim fechado. Bella ofegou quando eu abri a porta e a deixei entrar Eu já tinha visto fotos do quarto no site*****, mas mesmo elas não o faziam justiça. Havia janelas do chão ao teto na maior parte da parede de frente para o Pacífico. Como o quarto estava situado sobre o penhasco, ele oferecia extrema privacidade, enquanto deixava a beleza nos cercar. O quarto tinha vigas de madeira vermelha, com o mobiliário de couro e diferentes peças de arte, ele tinha um toque moderno ao mesmo tempo.

_*****__Fotos do quarto__ (Casa Cliff), onde Bella e Edward ficaram: __http:/ www. postranchinn. com/ house_cliff. shtml (retirar os espaços)_

"Uau." Bella disse quando caminhou até a grande janela com vista sobre o oceano. "Isso é incrível." Eu andei por trás dela e envolvi meus braços ao redor de sua cintura enquanto descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Senti seu corpo endurecer um pouco e perguntei-me o que tinha causado essa reação quando ela soltou um suspiro e relaxou mais plenamente em meus braços.

"Há um ofurô*****." Ela sussurrou em uma voz bem humorada. Eu ri lembrando da nossa última aventura no spa da minha casa. _Ah, sim, nós vamos definitivamente tirar vantagem disso._

_*__Foto do ofurô__: __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=39241527__ (retirar os espaços)_

"Você viu o banheiro*****?" Perguntei enquanto a puxava para abrir a porta que saía do quarto. Quando entramos, ganhei outro suspiro e não pude deixar de sorrir. Duas das paredes eram toda de janelas que pareciam estender-se ao longo da borda do penhasco. Havia uma grande banheira que parecia que teria sido mais adequada em um spa do que em um banheiro._ No entanto, outra coisa que eu não podia esperar para colocá-la dentro._

_*__Foto do banheiro__: __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=39241526__ (retirar os espaços)_

Bella se virou para mim e entrou no meu abraço, seu rosto pressionado contra o meu peito. Inclinei seu rosto para cima e inclinei-me, escovando seus lábios suavemente com os meus. Seus braços apertaram em volta da minha cintura e moviam-se lentamente para cima das minhas costas enquanto a palma da minha mão gentilmente acariciava seu queixo. Quando me afastei, seus olhos se abriram e naquele momento eu precisava dela. Eu precisava tocar cada centímetro de sua carne, sentir suas mãos quentes em meu corpo. Minhas mãos deslizaram para as costas de seu vestido e comecei a baixar o zíper, houve uma batida na porta. Eu gemi enquanto ela riu e me empurrou em direção à porta.

Deixei os carregadores trazerem nossas malas e coloquei-as para baixo da cama. Depois que eles terminaram, procurei Bella e encontrei-a na varanda, olhando sobre o oceano. Enquanto o sol mergulhava abaixo do horizonte, a temperatura começou a cair e Bella soltou um pequeno calafrio. Esfreguei seus braços tentando gerar um pouco mais de calor. Sua mão parou a minha e então ela se virou, encostando-se ao vidro de segurança e enrolando suas mãos na parte de trás do meu cabelo.

"Eu amo você, Edward. Eu não acho que eu já senti isso fortemente sobre alguém além de Seth." Ela sussurrou.

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos e vi que suas palavras eram provenientes de seu coração. Eu senti internamente o que ela disse. Meus pensamentos se voltaram para Tanya e senti imediatamente a culpa lavar sobre mim. Empurrando-a de lado, eu me permiti seguir a linha de pensamento que eu tinha estado evitando por algum tempo. O amor que eu sentia por Bella era muito diferente do que eu sentia por Tanya. Eu não achava que poderia comparar os dois em termos de quem eu amava mais, nem eu queria isso. No entanto, eu não poderia encontrar outra maneira de trabalhar para fora os meus sentimentos além de olhar para o que eu conheci no passado e o que eu tinha agora. Com Bella, parecia que ela tocava em minha alma, ao passo que Tanya cumpriu o desejo que eu tinha de amor, família e lar. No entanto, eu poderia facilmente ver Bella assumindo essas funções. Eu poderia responder honestamente à sua declaração? Enquanto eu olhava desejoso dentro de seus olhos, eles seguravam todas as respostas às minhas perguntas não ditas.

"Bella, amor." Eu sussurrei. Puxei-a para mais perto e ouvi o que meu coração estava me dizendo. "Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Cada momento que passo com você é como se eu tivesse a minha outra metade. Como se eu tivesse estado sentindo falta de algo, mas não sabia o que era até que você entrou na minha vida. Eu te amo, Isabella. Mais do que eu acho que poderia expressar".

Suas mãos puxaram meu cabelo até meus lábios colidirem com os dela. Com uma paixão que tinha sido restringida em relação ao mês passado, ela me consumia. Ergui-a em meus braços e levei-a para o quarto. Ela deslizou pelo meu corpo assim que chegamos à cama, seus lábios nunca deixando os meus. A necessidade que ambos sentíamos era totalmente consumidora, mas eu não queria que isso fosse um frenesi induzido pelo desejo. Eu precisava que ela entendesse como eu me sentia a respeito dela através do meu toque, e fora de controle não era a mensagem que eu queria enviar. Afastei-me até que ambos estávamos ofegantes. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e pude ver a necessidade que ela sentia em seu olhar de pálpebras pesadas. Era a mesma necessidade que eu sentia por ela, mas eu faria tudo em meu poder para adorá-la da maneira que ela merecia.

Virei-a lentamente, até que suas costas estivessem para mim, e suavemente escovei os cabelos para fora de seu pescoço. Tentando mudar o ritmo, beijei seu pescoço sob sua orelha suavemente e depois arrastei beijos até que encontrei seu ombro. Ela tremeu um pouco, mas eu sabia que era pelo meu toque e não o frio, sua pele estava em chamas debaixo da minha atenção. Meus dedos encontraram o zíper e, enquanto eu beijava seu ombro para baixo, lentamente puxei o zíper até sua cintura e segurei o vestido no lugar. Sua impecável carne foi completamente exposta para mim e deixei uma mão viajar levemente sobre a pele nua de suas costas, percebendo que ela não tinha um sutiã por baixo do vestido sem alças.

"Você é completamente de tirar o fôlego." Sussurrei antes de meus lábios encontrarem sua espinha. Retirei seu vestido e ele acumulou-se em seus pés enquanto ouvi um pequeno suspiro de contentamento escapar de seus lábios. Eu lentamente viajei pelas suas costas, deixando beijos molhados em meu caminho até que encontrei-me de joelhos. Virei-a até que meu rosto estivesse ao nível do seu umbigo e continuei os beijos enquanto tentava manter o nível dos meus olhos e não olhar para ela ainda. Eu queria vê-la toda de uma vez. Minhas mãos como fantasmas foram sobre sua barriga até que agarraram seus quadris.

Com lentidão que eu não sabia que possuía, deixei minhas mãos deslizarem sobre seus quadris, levando para baixo a calcinha de seda azul que quase combinava com a cor do vestido. Continuei descendo por suas pernas até que ela pisou fora dela. Meus olhos fecharam quando senti cada centímetro dela enquanto minhas mãos arrastaram de volta até suas pernas. As mãos dela vieram no meu cabelo e ela ficou lentamente massageando meu couro cabeludo enquanto eu continuava a beijar a linha que atravessa seu estômago. Quando minhas mãos pousaram em seus quadris novamente, levantei-me até que nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu a empurrei lentamente até que ela estivesse a um braço de distância e então, finalmente, deixei meu olhar percorrer seu corpo. Seus cabelos levemente ondulados sobre seu ombro e seu peito suavemente arfando com cada respiração que ela tomava. Seus mamilos rosados eram um forte contraste contra sua pele branca e cremosa. Meu olhar permaneceu por um momento antes de viajar para baixo pela sua cintura fina e quadris arredondados até a mancha de cachos mogno que a escondia da minha vista. Não pude conter o gemido, o que fez com que ela abaixasse ligeiramente a cabeça quando um lindo rubor tingiu suas bochechas. Peguei seu rosto em minhas duas mãos e trouxe sua boca à minha.

"Você é perfeita." Sussurrei antes de reivindicar sua boca. Suas mãos deslizaram debaixo do meu casaco e eu deixei seu rosto o tempo suficiente para permitir que ela o empurrasse sobre meus braços e caísse na pilha que estava começando a acumular-se aos nossos pés. As mãos de Bella moveram-se rapidamente sobre os botões da minha camisa enquanto nossos lábios inclinavam uma e outra vez sobre o outro. Quando ela chegou aos botões da minha calça, tirei meus sapatos e as meias antes da minha calça e boxer baterem no chão e saí delas. As mãos dela foram para o meu rosto e ela me puxou para baixo com ela na cama, até que eu estava deitado entre suas pernas separadas. Minha agora enorme ereção estava pressionada contra a sua coxa enquanto ela tentava manobrar-me até que eu estivesse em sua entrada.

"Eu amo você." Ela sussurrou. "Por favor, faça amor comigo. Faça-me sua".

"Para sempre." Sussurrei enquanto deslizei lentamente para ela. Eu dei mais às emoções e amor que eu sentia por ela, e senti a retribuição em cada movimento dela. A forma como nós nos movíamos juntos era como uma dança sincronizada. Eu a encontrava a cada investida até que ela estava choramingando em meus braços e eu estava à beira da libertação. Com algumas estocadas finais, nós gozamos juntos e eu a segurei apertado até que nossos tremores tivessem abrandado. Virei-nos para o nosso lado, sua perna jogada sobre meu quadril, enquanto ainda mantinha a conexão entre nós, não querendo sair do seu calor ainda.

Empurrei o cabelo úmido para longe de sua testa e beijei seu nariz levemente. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso de parar o coração enquanto ela esfregava minhas costas suavemente.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa, mas isso exige sair da cama. Você está preparada para isso?" Eu perguntei. Ela franziu um pouco a testa, mas depois concordou.

"Se você quiser fazer algo, então eu jogo." Ela disse. "Mas, acho que preciso de um banho primeiro".

Saí da cama e peguei-a enquanto ela gritava de contentamento. Andei com ela até o chuveiro e coloquei-a no chão enquanto ajustava a temperatura da água. Ela deslizou sob a água enquanto eu segui atrás dela. Ensaboei a esponja com o líquido que foi fornecido e, lentamente, corri-a pelo seu corpo. As bolhas deslizaram entre seus seios antes que a água as lavasse. Virei-a e corri em suas costas e quadris. Ela empurrou-se de volta contra mim e beijei seu ombro enquanto continuava a limpar cada parte que eu poderia alcançar. Seus suaves suspiros me diziam que ela estava gostando do meu toque.

Coloquei a esponja sobre o gancho e peguei o shampoo. Lentamente, trabalhei-o em seu cabelo antes de virá-la de costas para deixar a água lavá-lo. Deixei as minhas mãos correrem descendo pelo seu corpo enquanto ela envolveu suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço e arqueou suas costas, pressionando-se em mim. Eu estava completamente duro novamente, mas queria mostrar a ela a minha surpresa e estava preocupado que isso poderia não acontecer.

"Se você continuar fazendo isso, você não verá sua surpresa." Eu avisei, tomando seus lábios entre os meus. Quando eu a soltei, ela deixou escapar um longo suspiro, em seguida, pegou a esponja fora do gancho. Enquanto ela preparava a esponja, coloquei o condicionador no cabelo dela, saboreando a sensação de seus cabelos em minhas mãos. Assim que meus dedos correram pelos seus cabelos pela última vez, ela se virou e atacou meu corpo com a esponja. Ela não mostrou misericórdia enquanto a corria sobre minha virilha e, em seguida, pegou um aperto na minha ereção, acariciando lentamente até que eu estava pronto para lançá-la contra a parede e reivindicá-la novamente. Em seguida, a pequena provocadora soltou e caiu de joelhos para lavar minhas pernas. Tê-la de joelhos diante de mim estava quase me desfazendo. Ela sorriu de volta para mim, dizendo-me que ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

Puxei-a rapidamente e empurrei-a contra a parede do chuveiro. Sem aviso, puxei uma das suas pernas por cima do meu quadril e entrei nela em um movimento rápido. Ela já estava lisa e eu percebi que ela estava simplesmente tão excitada quanto eu. Bella gemeu alto, o som reverberando nas paredes de tijolo enquanto eu mergulhava nela. Puxei sua outra perna por cima do meu quadril e ela trancou os calcanhares juntos, pressionando-os em minha bunda, guiando-me ainda mais para dentro dela. Isto foi muito diferente do que momentos atrás, isto foi preenchido com necessidade e luxúria e desejo de encontrar prazer no outro.

"Ung, Edward. Exatamente aí." Ela gritou enquanto eu continuava a bater um lugar profundamente dentro dela. Minha cabeça caiu em seus ombros enquanto eu tentava concentrar-me em trazê-la sobre a borda primeiro. Cada investida era pressionada contra seu clitóris e eu preocupei-me por um momento se eu estava sendo muito rude. Ela respondeu essa pergunta não dita pressionando seus calcanhares mais profundamente em minha bunda.

"Venha, baby, você sente isso? Você sente o quão duro eu estou para você?" Eu raspei em seu ouvido. Todo o seu corpo apertou enquanto suas unhas cravaram nos meus ombros. A leve dor me distraiu o suficiente para perder todo o meu auto-controle e eu derramei-me em seu calor palpitante quando ela chegou ao seu clímax. Ela lentamente deslizou sobre meu corpo e sobre suas pernas trêmulas enquanto me beijava.

Nós rapidamente terminamos nosso banho e nos vestimos. Enquanto ela estava secando seu cabelo, liguei para a recepção para que eles soubessem que estaríamos no terraço em dez minutos. Quando Bella estava pronta, peguei a mão dela e a levei para o terraço de observação que foi construído ao longo do precipício. Um pequeno homem latino vestindo uma roupa impermeável amarela brilhante para evitar o ar da noite esperava por nós com um telescópio que foi montado sobre um tripé.

"Dr. Cullen?" Ele perguntou quando pisamos na plataforma.

"Sim, mas por favor, me chame de Edward, e esta é Bella." Eu disse enquanto nos apresentamos e descobrimos que seu nome era Juan.

"Nós vamos olhar as estrelas?" Bella perguntou. Seu sorriso me disse que ela estava animada com a perspectiva. Inclinei-me e acariciei seu pescoço com meu nariz.

"A idéia veio a mim quando nós estávamos assistindo a chuva de meteoros. Felix disse-me sobre este lugar e eu pensei que você poderia apreciar isto." Ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou profundamente. Juan discretamente fingia mexer com o telescópio enquanto eu ria e puxava suas mãos do meu pescoço e a beijava suavemente.

"Estou feliz que você está animada. Pensei que, já que você disse que nunca tinha visto uma chuva de meteoros, era uma suposição segura que você não tivesse feito isso também." Ela sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu para mim. Ela sempre me fazia sentir como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Estar com ela era tão certo em tantos níveis diferentes.

Juan guiou-nos através da utilização básica do telescópio e configurou-o para que pudéssemos ver todas as crateras na lua. Parecia que estava tão perto que poderíamos estender a mão e tocá-la. Então ele virou e a visão mudou enquanto ele explicava que estávamos olhando para Júpiter com a sua massa de cores brilhantes.

"Sra. Cullen, você gostaria de ver Sirius?" Juan perguntou. Bella olhou para ele com olhos arregalados, então para mim e eu não pude deixar de rir. Antes que ela pudesse corrigi-lo, peguei a mão dela e me virei para Juan.

"Sra. Cullen adoraria ver a estrela mais brilhante no nosso céu." Ela olhou para mim e pisquei para ela, deixando-a saber que eu não me importava com o equívoco. Seu sorriso lentamente foi se abrindo em seu rosto enquanto ela olhou através do telescópio. Ocasionalmente, ela espreitaria sobre a orientadora do telescópio para encontrar-me olhando para ela e seu sorriso cresceria ainda mais. _Ela era tão malditamente bonitinha._

Agradecemos Juan por tomar seu tempo para nos dar um show privado, então caminhamos de mãos dadas de volta ao nosso quarto. O caminho estava escuro, mas não havia neblina, então a luz da lua iluminou nosso caminho. Quando chegamos ao quarto, nos despimos e quando ela pegou sua mala, eu a puxei para a cama. Eu não queria a barreira de roupas entre nós.

Envolvi-a em meus braços e segurei-a até que ouvi sua respiração contra meu peito. Eu sabia que, uma vez que ela fosse minha, eu nunca seria capaz de deixá-la ir outra vez. Meu problema era saber se ela estaria disposta a mudar nossa relação para o próximo passo. Não importa o que ela decidisse, não mudaria o que eu sentia por ela. Eu faria o que ela quisesse. Ela tinha-me completamente envolvido em torno de seu dedo.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Fotos da Pousada podem ser vistas no meu website:_

_http:/ www. freewebs. com/ obsessingoveredward/ (retirar os espaços)_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*suspirando* que lindo esse fim de semana deles, isso pq está apenas começando... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	47. 46 Reconectando

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Laysa Melo**_

**Capítulo 46 – Reconectando**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Acordei em um emaranhado de lençóis com Edward completamente envolto em mim. Aconcheguei-me para mais perto e seus braços apertaram automaticamente ao meu redor, puxando-me para o seu peito enquanto ele dormia. Fiquei na mesma posição pelo máximo de tempo que agüentei antes do meu corpo começar a protestar. Tentei cuidadosamente tirar Edward de cima de mim. Com algumas cotoveladas, ele se virou de costas, puxando a maioria dos lençóis com ele e finalmente me libertando da minha amarra.

Rolei para fora da cama e voltei o olhar para o homem que eu amava. Seu cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado do que normalmente era. Sua cabeça estava jogada para o lado, seu rosto pressionado no travesseiro. Os lençóis estavam emaranhados baixo em torno dos seus quadris e não pude deixar de olhar para o seu peito esculpido enquanto ele subia e descia a cada respiração. Meus olhos viajaram para baixo até que eu encontrei a trilha feliz de bronze que desaparecia embaixo dos lençóis, onde sua proeminente ereção matinal já estava dando o ar da graça. Suspirei com o pensamento das diferentes coisas que eu adoraria fazer com o seu corpo a espera. Virei-me rapidamente antes que eu perdesse todo o controle e rasgasse os lençóis que o cobriam e o acordasse.

Percebi quando fizemos o check-in que havia uma placa para o buffet do café da manhã, então eu me vesti tão silenciosamente quanto eu podia antes de correr para o restaurante Sierra Mar*****. Fiquei mortificada em meu caminho quando dei uma olhada no buffet. O "Café da manhã Continental" era um enorme eufemismo. Somente a variedade de frutas fez a minha mente hesitar enquanto eu agarrava uma bandeja e dois pratos e começava a amontoar as coisas em cima. Eu não estava segura do que Edward gostaria, então selecionei uma variedade de pães caseiros, frutas e uma pequena coisa engraçada que chamavam de frittata, que era uma espécie similar de omelete. No momento que eu tinha tudo empilhado na bandeja, não tinha qualquer espaço para as bebidas. Suspirando, observei um homem latino que estava limpando várias mesas que tinham sido desocupadas.

_*__Foto Sierra Mar__: http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=39241544 (retirar os espaços)_

Coloquei minha bandeja sobre a mesa e o chamei. Depois que expliquei o meu dilema, ele ficou mais do que feliz em me ajudar. Eu estava profundamente impressionada com as voltas que ele fez para tornar a minha estadia mais agradável. Ele voltou com uma jarra de suco de laranja, dois copos de champanhe e uma garrafa de champanhe. Eu podia sentir o rubor no meu rosto aquecer enquanto eu me lembrava da última vez que Edward e eu bebemos mimosas no barco. _O champanhe acabou no meu estômago_. Eu estava prestes a agarrar a bandeja e liderar o meu caminho para o quarto quando outro garçom retirou a bandeja gentilmente das minhas mãos e nós três voltamos ao quarto. Eu me senti um pouco boba por todas as coisas que empilhei nas bandejas, mas justifiquei isso com o pensamento de que talvez não teríamos necessidade de sair do quarto para o almoço.

Enfiei o cartão-chave na porta e os garçons entraram na área da sala e montaram a mesa para mim enquanto eu ia até minha bolsa e encontrava algum dinheiro para eles. _Quanto é que você dá de gorjeta para este tipo de ajuda? _ Suspirei, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente quando tirei duas notas de cinco pelo serviço deles.

Voltei para o quarto e tirei os meus sapatos antes de rastejar de volta para a cama com Edward. Ele se mexeu e abriu os olhos com cuidado, tentando se adaptar à luz da manhã que entrava pela janela. Seu braço serpenteou em volta da minha cintura e ele resmungou, enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço.

"Roupas demais." Ele sussurrou enquanto suas mãos foram para os botões da minha camisa. "Por que você está vestida?" Ele perguntou enquanto empurrava minha camisa sobre meus ombros e ia para o fecho do meu sutiã enquanto sua boca se movia sobre a minha clavícula.

"Por que eu peguei o café da manha para nós." Eu disse com um gemido enquanto meu sutiã seguia a minha camisa para o lado da cama. Sua boca se fechou em um dos meus mamilos e senti o familiar espasmo em minhas partes íntimas. As mãos de Edward se moviam agilmente sobre o botão do meu jeans e ele rapidamente o descartou junto com minha calcinha, para o chão.

Ele beliscou meu peito antes de puxar-me para ele, sua ereção deslizando entre minhas pernas e se esfregando para cima contra mim. Eu gemi e agarrei sua bunda, puxando-o mais completamente para mim. Senti seu peito vibrar antes da risadinha escapar dos seus lábios.

"Um pouco ansiosa?" Ele provocou. Belisquei sua bunda, fazendo-o empurrar contra mim com um pequeno uivo.

"Cale a boca e me beije." Eu rosnei. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso enquanto estavam no meu peito e ele beijou uma linha no centro do meu peito até que seus lábios subiram para encontraram os meus.

Sua língua deslizou rapidamente em minha boca e logo estávamos num abraço frenético. Suas mãos estavam por toda parte, beliscando, puxando e acariciando cada parte do meu corpo que ele podia tocar. Eu precisava dele com uma paixão que quase me assustava. Eu ansiava pelo seu toque, seus sussurros e, principalmente, seu amor. Ele não segurava enquanto me tomava e me reivindicava como dele, repetidamente trazendo-me ao clímax antes de finalmente encontrar sua própria libertação. Quando nós desabamos, ele me puxou para os seus braços e sussurrou seu amor enquanto suavemente acariciava as minhas costas.

"Você esta com fome?" Eu perguntei. Seu braço parou por um momento nas minhas costas e então retornou sua lenta descida de volta para o meu quadril, enviando um pequeno arrepio nas minhas costas.

"Mmmmm." Ele cantarolou, mas não fez nenhum movimento para sair da cama. Eu lentamente me afastei dele e seus olhos se abriram e me observavam enquanto eu saía da cama e pegava dois roupões de banho no banheiro. Deslizando um sobre mim, eu joguei o dele na cama e observei enquanto ele o vestia e dava um nó em sua cintura. Ele estendeu a mão e deslizei a minha na sua antes de segui-lo para a sala de estar. Quando seus olhos pousaram na matriz de guloseimas que eu trouxe, ele sorriu levemente.

"Você estava esperando alimentar um exército?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sabia o que você queria." Eu me defendi, sentando-me no banco oposto a ele. "Além disso, eu esperava que não tivéssemos que sair do quarto se nós não quisermos." Ele rosnou em resposta e eu sorri para mim mesma. Eu amava essa reação dele e esperava ouvi-la algumas vezes mais durante o final de semana.

"Quais são os planos para hoje?" Perguntei, pegando um biscoito e algumas frutas no meu prato. Ele olhou para um relógio no manto.

"Em cerca de trinta minutos, o spa estará enviando um massagista. Pensei que poderíamos desfrutar dessas massagens de casais. Então poderíamos dar uma caminhada, ou ter uma aula de culinária com o chefe do Sierra Mar." Ele disse, colocando uma uva na boca. Sorri enquanto pensava nas nossas opções.

"Uma massagem soa bem. Quanto à caminhada, se você ainda não notou, eu sou um pouco desajeitada." Ele riu com a minha admissão, o que me fez dar um olhar fulminante a ele. Ele levantou suas mãos em defesa.

"Você disse isso, não eu." Ele riu.

"Acho que a aula de culinária seria benéfica para você." Joguei de volta. "Especialmente porque sabemos como você é maravilhoso na cozinha." Eu o provoquei. Foi a sua vez de dar um olhar fulminante para mim e não pude evitar sorrir enquanto olhava para o meu prato e tentava segurar as risadas de volta.

"Aula de culinária, então." Ele disse com uma falsa irritação. Sua mão gentilmente repousou sobre a minha e olhei para cima em seus olhos. Ele pegou minha mão na sua e suavemente me puxou para ele, deixando-me saber que ele me queria mais perto. Ele puxou-me para o seu colo antes de escovar os cabelos de cima do meu ombro. Sentei-me confortavelmente no colo dele enquanto alimentávamos um ao outro com diferentes frutas e doces, até que ambos decidimos que provavelmente deveríamos tomar banho antes dos massoterapeutas chegarem.

Tomamos banho separados porque o pensamento de nós na mesma área delimitada, nus e molhados, teria feito nós deixarmos as nossas massagens para outra hora. Enquanto eu entrava, eu podia ouvir um ruído no quarto enquanto Edward falava com alguém. Rapidamente sequei meu cabelo com uma toalha e então dei uma escovada nele antes de colocar o roupão e entrar no quarto. Havia um homem e uma mulher ajeitando duas mesas de massagens separadas por alguns centímetros. Edward sorriu para mim, então se aproximou e beijou meu rosto suavemente.

"Sra. Cullen, meu nome é David e esta é minha esposa, Allison." Ele se apresentou. Sorri e balancei a mão de cada um, escolhendo fazer o que Edward fez na noite passada e não corrigi-los sobre o meu nome. Olhei para ele e ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto e perguntei-me o que estava acontecendo em sua mente. Eles nos instruíram a tirar nossas roupas e ficar embaixo dos lençóis sobre as mesas, em seguida, nos deram um pouco de privacidade para fazer o que eles instruíram. Edward se aproximou e puxou o nó do meu roupão.

"Por que você está tão nervosa?" Ele perguntou. Suas mãos deslizaram sobre os meus ombros enquanto ele tirava o roupão. Mordi meu lábio, tentando sugar a vergonha embaraçosa que eu estava sentindo.

"Eu nunca recebi uma massagem antes." Admiti. "Eu não sei como reagir. Uma parte de mim está animada com a nova experiência, mas a outra parte de mim está apreensiva em ter as mãos de um estranho em mim".

"Se isso faz você sentir-se melhor, Allison é quem vai fazer a sua massagem." Ele disse, beijando a minha testa e então alcançando o nó do seu próprio roupão. Todos os pensamentos sobre o nervosismo desapareceram quando ele ficou diante de mim sem nada além de um sorriso. Ele me virou delicadamente em direção à minha mesa e me ajudou a ficar sob o lençol, arrumando-o para que me cobrisse, então ele rapidamente se estabeleceu antes de deixá-los saber que nós estávamos prontos.

"O que vamos fazer em vocês é uma profunda massagem sueca e então, depois, ensinaremos a vocês algumas técnicas diferentes que vocês podem usar um no outro." Allison disse quando eles voltaram. Suaves sons asiáticos flutuaram pela sala nas caixas acústicas ligadas ao iPod. Ouvi-a jorrar algo em suas mãos e então esfregá-las juntas.

Allison começou nos meus ombros e lentamente fez o caminho para as minhas costas com cursos longos e suaves. Depois de algum tempo, ela se mudou para os meus braços e então minhas pernas antes de me pedir para virar-me. Eu estava completamente relaxada e qualquer preocupação que eu sentia foi embora com a sua abordagem profissional. Quando eu lentamente me virei, peguei um vislumbre de Edward se virando também. Seus olhos esmeralda me observavam com atenção e então sua mão veio e pegou a minha enquanto Allison e David continuaram a trabalhar a sua mágica. A hora voou e eu me encontrei gemendo quando já se aproximava do fim.

"Agora, Dr. Cullen, Allison e eu sairemos e você colocará seu roupão, em seguida vamos mostrá-lo diferentes maneiras de dar uma massagem à sua esposa." David disse. Corei um pouco quando ele se referiu a mim como a esposa de Edward. Uma coisa era ser chamada de Sra. Cullen, mas era algo mais pessoal quando especificamente declarava que eu era sua esposa. Quando a porta se fechou, Edward lentamente saiu da mesa e puxou seu roupão. Sua mão deslizou lentamente pelo meu estômago antes de ele se inclinar e beijar meus lábios com ternura.

"Você está pronta para ter minhas mãos em você, Sra. Cullen?" Ele provocou. Senti uma pequena emoção disparar através de mim com o seu reconhecimento do deslize de David. Não demorou muito avaliando meus sentimentos para saber que eu amaria tê-lo me chamando assim a cada dia pelo resto das nossas vidas.

"Mmmmmm, eu não posso esperar." Sussurrei, fechando meus olhos. Ele gemeu alto quando Allison e David bateram a porta.

"Nós precisamos tê-la virada." David disse enquanto dava um tapinha no meu ombro. Eu cuidadosamente virei até que estava com meu estômago para baixo.

"Ok, Dr. Cullen." David começou. "Primeiro, temos uma matriz de diferentes óleos aos quais você pode escolher, mas eu prefiro este." Fiquei deitada lá com meu rosto olhando pelo pequeno buraco da mesa e esperei pacientemente enquanto eles espumavam suas mãos. "Esfregue-as juntas, bom e gentil. A fricção vai esquentar o óleo." David continuou.

"Nós vamos tê-lo usando carícias Effleurage*, assim." David disse antes de eu sentir suas mãos deslizando suavemente nas minhas costas expostas em uma longa carícia. "Não use muita pressão, mas ela também não é tão frágil, então não se preocupe sobre machucá-la. Ela vai deixá-lo saber quando for muito forte." Quando David terminou de falar, ele retirou suas mãos de mim e senti um solavanco de eletricidade disparar através de mim quando as mãos de Edward estavam em mim. Havia algo tão incrivelmente sensual sobre o seu toque que eu imediatamente senti o meu corpo começar a reagir. Senti o calor subir ao meu rosto e estava grata de que ninguém pudesse ver o meu constrangimento com meu rosto enterrado na mesa.

_*****__**Effleurage**_: _massagem sensual, os golpes consistem em deslizar as palmas das mãos pela pele do parceiro, colocando o peso do seu corpo por trás do movimento. Esse ato deverá ser usado no início e no final da massagem em cada área. _

Suas mãos esfregavam lentamente pelas minhas costas e depois através dos meus ombros e eu soltei um longo gemido, mordendo meu lábio com a minha falta de controle.

"Eu machuquei você?" Edward perguntou em pânico, retirando as mãos rapidamente. Balancei minha cabeça freneticamente.

"Não, isso é realmente bom." Eu sussurrei, tentando me lembrar que havia outras duas pessoas na sala além do homem sexy com quem eu queria ter o meu caminho. Ouvi a risada de Edward e então suas mãos estavam de volta em mim. David passou a próxima meia hora mostrando as diferentes técnicas para Edward enquanto eu tentava controlar a minha necessidade furiosa por ele.

"Há diferentes zonas erógenas, além das óbvias, que podem fazer sua massagem mais sensual e intimista." Allison afirmou. Eu nunca tinha ficado mais agradecida do que eu estava naquele momento por ter meu rosto completamente bloqueado da visão deles. "Usando um toque suave ao redor de áreas sensíveis do pescoço e da orelha trará um elevado prazer sexual. Também a parte de trás do joelho, os pés e os dedos. Não se esqueça de que suas mãos não são a única coisa que você pode usar para cuidar do seu parceiro." _Oh meu Deus_, a visão que ela acabou de plantar na minha mente fez minha respiração ofegar enquanto eu tentava me acalmar.

Eu gemi e rolei quando eles saíram do quarto para que Edward e eu pudéssemos trocar de posições. Ele tirou seu roupão e sua ereção apareceu orgulhosamente. Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que eu estava fazendo, minha mão estendeu e envolveu-o. Ele gemeu e empurrou na minha mão enquanto eu o acariciava suavemente. Depois de um momento, ele se afastou com muito mais controle do que eu teria e se virou para deitar de bruços sobre a mesa. Deixei escapar uma risadinha quando a sua bunda mexeu, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável. No entanto, eu tinha certeza que o tesão que ele estava tendo estava tornando difícil que deitasse sobre seu estômago. Seu rosto se virou para mim e ele sorriu estupidamente enquanto eu rapidamente puxava o meu roupão.

Allison e David voltaram para o quarto e me deram instruções similares como as que deram a Edward. Ocasionalmente, as mãos de Allison subiriam e desceriam pelas costas de Edward, mostrando-me o caminho correto para trazê-lo ao máximo de prazer. Felizmente, eles evitaram o discurso das partes erógenas porque eu não acho que teria sido capaz de escutar esse tipo de instrução sem virar uns dez tons de vermelho.

Eu nunca pensei que eu ganharia tanto prazer dando uma massagem como eu senti recebendo, mas eu estava errada. O corpo de Edward era incrível sob minhas mãos. Seus músculos fortes enviaram um arrepio através de mim, que eu juro que ele também sentiu quando pulou levemente ao meu toque. Seus pequenos gemidos e suspiros estavam deixando-me levemente louca de desejo e eu não podia esperar que os nossos instrutores desocupassem o local para que eu pudesse ver como ele se sentiria se eu massageasse uma "óbvia zona erógena" sua.

"Bem, isso mostra a vocês instruções suficientes para dar a cada um de vocês uma abundância de outras horas de prazer." Allison comentou quando ela começou a arrumar seus suprimentos. Edward envolveu o lençol em torno de sua cintura e se levantou, dando uma bitoca nos meus lábios suavemente.

"Quando eles estiverem fora daqui, você é minha." Ele sussurrou provocativo em meu ouvido. Meus olhos rolaram para o fundo da minha cabeça e respirei fundo, querendo que eles saíssem depressa.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Edward me tinha presa contra ele, sua boca quente na minha, antes de ele me pegar e me levar de volta para a cama. Não havia nada de doce sobre a forma como fizemos amor. Foi necessitado e frenético e totalmente incrível. Depois, ele me levou para o banheiro, onde tomamos um banho quente na banheira e derramamos os óleo perfumado que ele pegou de Allison.

Ele subiu primeiro e depois me ajudou ao longo da borda até que eu estivesse sentada entre suas pernas. Inclinei-me para trás e seus lábios pressionaram suavemente em meu pescoço.

"Obrigada por este fim de semana." Eu sussurrei, deixando minhas mãos deslizarem sobre suas suas coxas.

"Mmmmm." Ele cantarolou. "Foi tanto para mim como foi para você, amor." Relaxei contra o seu peito enquanto seu polegar esfregava pequenos círculos no meu quadril. Nós deitamos nos braços um do outro e desfrutamos o confortável silêncio. Minha mente vagou para a despedida de solteiro e percebi que nunca falei com Edward sobre o que eu descobri.

"Edward?" Perguntei.

"Hmmm?

"Você nunca mencionou que foi com você que Rose deu seu primeiro beijo." Eu acusei. Ele endureceu um pouco sob mim e tentei segurar uma risada. Ele não disse nada, então virei minha cabeça até que eu estivesse olhando para ele. Sua cabeça estava encostada contra a borda com os olhos bem fechados. Ele lentamente abriu-os e percebeu meu olhar de expectativa.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou. Minha sobrancelha se ergueu como se para dizer que ele sabia exatamente o que eu queria. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e revirou os olhos.

"Eu não sabia que era o seu primeiro beijo." Ele admitiu. "Ela costumava sair com uma das irmãs de um outro jogador de baseball. Ela veio em vários jogos e começamos a conversar, saímos em um encontro e quando eu dei nela um beijo de boa noite, percebi que nós não seríamos nada mais que amigos Eu não posso acreditar que ela contou isso a você. Eu acho que nem Emmett sabe." Comecei a gargalhar. Minhas risadas estavam fazendo o meu corpo tremer com a alegria até que ele agarrou meus quadris e me segurou parada.

"Isabella." Ele advertiu entre os dentes cerrados. "Fique quieta." _Oh meu Deus, ele está duro novamente_. Não pude deixar de sorrir para mim. O queixo de Edward descansou no meu ombro e eu senti uma súbita mudança em seu comportamento, o lado divertido foi substituído por uma atitude mais solene.

"Bella?" Ele começou. "Você já pensou em ter mais filhos?" Tentei não ler muito sobre a sua pergunta. Isso era algo que definitivamente precisávamos conversar se estivéssemos querendo progredir no nosso relacionamento.

"Eu queria ter um após Seth, mas então Jake e eu nos separamos e eu não pensei que teria mais." Eu disse calmamente. Ele apertou meus quadris suavemente antes de beijar meu ombro.

"E quanto a agora?" Ele perguntou. "Quero dizer, mais tarde. Não no instante presente, mas é algo que você vê no futuro?"

"Com você?" Eu perguntei. Senti um aceno de sua cabeça. O sorriso puxou meus lábios com o pensamento. "Eu não vou trazer outra criança a este mundo sem estar casada primeiro. Jake e eu fizemos as coisas de trás para frente." Eu disse. Ele precisava saber onde eu estava querendo chegar com isso e não havia nenhuma camada de doce no ponto, especialmente quando eu não sabia o que ele queria.

"E você?" Perguntei timidamente. Virando minha cabeça, peguei o vislumbre dos seus olhos verdes cintilantes para mim. Seu sorriso era contagiante e eu me vi sorrindo junto com ele. Sua mão foi para a minha barriga e ele esfregou pequenos círculos suaves ao redor do meu umbigo.

"Eu já posso ver você barriguda com um filho meu." Ele sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço suavemente. "Eu não posso dizer a você o quanto eu gosto da idéia." Mordi meu lábio tentando conter os sentimentos vertiginosos que pulavam na minha mente.

"Então, o que você queria ter?" Perguntei. Ele encolheu os ombros levemente e voltou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Eu realmente não me importo, mas acho que Liz iria querer uma menina." Ele disse com uma risada. "Ela ficou um pouco desapontada quando Anthony nasceu e ela tinha apenas dois anos." Eu ri com a idéia de uma mal-humorada Elizabeth de dois anos de idade, exigindo que eles devolvessem Anthony. Edward apertou minha cintura e me puxou ao redor até que eu estava escancarada em suas pernas.

"Você não dormirá mais no quarto de hóspedes." Ele sussurrou, mudando de assunto.

"Como seu eu alguma vez tivesse dormido lá, em primeiro lugar." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele me deu um sorriso torto em resposta.

"Devemos conversar com as crianças sobre o novo acordo?" Ele perguntou enquanto a sua expressão mudava para um olhar tenso. "O que você diria a dois meninos de sete anos de idade e uma menina de nove anos sobre os novos arranjos de dormir de seus pais?" Ele perguntou, suas mãos correndo pelo meu cabelo.

"Acho que nós precisamos ser honestos com eles." Eu disse.

"Eu concordo." Ele inclinou minha cabeça para cima e me beijou de novo antes de me envolver em seus braços. Ficamos na banheira até que a água esfriou e então ele me ajudou a sair e secou cada centímetro do meu corpo com um toque amoroso.

O resto da nossa tarde foi gasta com Craig von Foerster, o chef de cozinha do Sierra Mar. Era um cenário íntimo com apenas um outro casal para as aulas. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpreendida com a eficiência que Edward manejou uma faca enquanto cortava em pedaços as verduras, mas eu fiquei. Ele passava todos os seus dias com uma faca na mão; eu devia ter dado a ele um pouco mais de crédito. Ele prestou bastante atenção a tudo que o Chef Craig disse e eu achei que meu foco estava completamente em Edward, tanto assim que, quando nós precisamos montar o prato que estávamos preparando, eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que eu supostamente deveria fazer. Edward sorriu de satisfação para mim e então suavemente escovou as minhas mãos para longe e me ajudou a terminar.

"Estou impressionada." Eu disse, dando um passo para trás e olhando para o lombo estranhamente empilhado com uma variedade de vegetais aparecendo por debaixo dele.

Edward passou as próximas duas horas dando ênfase ao fato de que eu precisei de sua ajuda para terminar a aula de culinária. Após seus comentários provocativos, eu não estava prestes a revelar que o motivo que eu estava atrás era porque eu tinha ficado com um olhar de cobiça sobre ele.

A loja de presentes da Pousada não era muito amigável, então nos dirigimos até Big Sur e paramos na pequena loja que ficava ali para comprarmos algo para as crianças. Escolhemos algumas jóias artesanais feitas por um artista local para Liz e bonés de baseball para os meninos, já que ambos desprezavam pentear os cabelos. Descemos para o rio que corria atrás da loja de presentes e passamos um bom tempo sentados nas pedras e caminhando na água rasa. Eventualmente, fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o quarto onde nos aprontamos para o jantar.

Edward estava agindo muito estranho. Saí do banheiro com o meu vestido semi-fechado e quando ele me viu, rapidamente colocou algo no bolso do paletó. Ele se virou e então veio até mim com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Você está linda." Ele sussurrou. As mãos de Edward traçaram sobre as minhas costas nuas antes de chegar até o zíper e puxá-lo enquanto depositava um beijo no meu ombro. Eu adorei o vestido***** que encontrei na prateleira de descontos de uma das lojas chiques da Ocean Avenue. Era um vestido preto de seda que ia caindo e mostrava mais decote do que eu estava acostumada. Havia uma faixa larga que amarrava nas costas e a saia corria suavemente sobre os meus quadris até que pousava logo abaixo dos meus joelhos.

_*__Vestido da Bella__: __http:/ obsessingoveredward. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid= 39920583__ (retirar os espaços)_

"Obrigada." Sussurrei. Ele pegou minha mão e guiou-me pelo caminho iluminado que levava ao Sierra Mar. Nos deleitamos na tranqüilidade da nossa vizinhança enquanto pegávamos vislumbres ocasionais do luar saltando para fora do oceano.

"Você trouxe seu telefone celular?" Perguntei a Edward. Ele assentiu e puxou-o para fora do bolso do casaco. "Eu só quero verificar as crianças".

"Eu recebi uma mensagem mais cedo da minha mãe dizendo que eles estavam todos se dando bem." Edward assegurou.

"Tenho certeza que eles estão, mas eu só quero checar." Eu disse. "Chame-me de Mamãe Urso." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ele me puxou para um banco que dava uma bela vista do mar e segurou o seu telefone como se estivesse procurando pelo sinal.

"Há várias barrinhas, mas você terá que sentar no meu colo para obter o melhor sinal." Ele disse com um olhar inocente. _Sim, certo_. Sentei-me na borda de seu joelho, tentando manter-me recatada e peguei o telefone da mão dele. Seu braço serpentou em volta da minha cintura, ganhando um pequeno grito de mim quando ouvi sua mãe atender o telefone.

"Bella? Você está bem, querida?" Esme perguntou com preocupação laçada em sua voz. Dei uma leve cotovelada na barriga de Edward, fazendo-o deixar escapar um suspiro em uma lufada. Olhei para ele sobre o meu ombro antes de virar a minha atenção para sua mãe.

"Sim, Esme. Eu estou bem." Eu disse com uma risadinha. "Eu liguei para ver se nós podíamos conversar com as crianças?" Ela rapidamente recolheu as crianças e ouvi a voz de Anthony animado pelo telefone.

"Bella! O que você e meu pai estão fazendo?"

"Estamos nos preparando para jantar." Respondi.

"Nós comemos pizza!" Ele disse entusiasmado. "Mas vovó não gosta de pizza." Ele sussurrou baixinho. Presumi que ele estava tentando não ser ouvido por Esme. Eu ri alto e Edward me apertou levemente.

"Vocês estão sendo bons para a vovó e o vovô?" Perguntei.

"Yep. Vovó nos levou para o Aquário hoje e chegamos a tocar as estrelas do mar e as ano-na-nemonas." Anthony disse alegremente.

"Anêmonas." Corrigi com uma risada. "Estou feliz que vocês se divertiram".

"Seth quer falar com você." Anthony declarou, sua decepção evidente.

"Oi mãe!" Seth gritou no telefone, fazendo-me puxar o telefone para longe da minha orelha rapidamente.

"Hey, baby. Você está sendo bonzinho?" Perguntei. Eu quase podia vê-lo rolar seus olhos.

"Sim, mãe." Seth choramingou. "Podemos ir para a piscina? Vovó... quero dizer... Esme, disse que podíamos ir amanhã se estivesse tudo bem pra você." Sorri para o seu pequeno deslize em chamar Esme de Vovó.

"Sim, tudo bem." Eu disse. Senti Edward colocando beijos leves como pena em meu ombro antes de viajar até o meu pescoço.

"Obrigado, mãe, aqui está, Liz." Ele disse rapidamente e foi embora antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer adeus.

"Bella?" Liz perguntou.

"Olá, querida. Os meninos não estão sendo muito irritantes, não é?" Eu perguntei. Ela riu e me disse que eles a estavam deixando em paz.

"Está tudo bem se eu falar com o papai?" Ela perguntou. Sorri e disse a ela para esperar um momento antes de entregar o telefone para Edward. Ele beijou meu pescoço mais uma vez antes de pegar o telefone e trazê-lo à sua orelha.

"Olá, princesa." Ele a saudou. Sempre me espantava como ele se transformava em um completo marshmallow quando se tratava de Liz. Não era de admirar que ela tinha suas coisas de "princesa", já que ela o tinha embrulhado em torno de seu dedo mindinho.

"Não, ainda não." Ele sussurrou. Ele me mudou em seu colo e beijou meus lábios suavemente enquanto ouvia a conversa unilateral. "Eu vou deixar você saber como for." Ele disse com uma risada. "Diga aos meninos boa noite. Eu te amo, querida." Edward virou o telefone fechado e olhou fixamente para mim.

"Você está pronta para o jantar?" Ele perguntou.

"O que Liz queria?"

"Você vai descobrir mais tarde." Ele disse, voltando ao seu comportamento misterioso. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para o restaurante.

O Sierra Mar era um pitoresco restaurante estabelecido sobre o penhasco e com uma vista para o Pacífico. Já estava escuro lá fora, então não fiquei desapontada com a falta de visão quando o maître nos sentou em uma mesa isolada com luz de velas. Edward puxou a minha cadeira e eu me sentei enquanto ele se apressou em colocá-la para frente e depois sentou na cadeira em frente a mim. Depois de pedir para nós uma garrafa de vinho, ele pegou minha mão e levou-a aos lábios.

"Fico feliz que você tenha decidido vir comigo neste fim de semana." Ele começou. Eu sorri e acenei em concordância. "Eu... bem, Liz e eu, escolhemos um pequeno presente." Ele disse, colocando uma caixa retangular em cima da mesa. Reconheci imediatamente como uma caixa de jóias e olhei para o seu sorriso tímido. Mordi meu lábio, realmente não sabendo o que dizer. Eu nunca fui muito boa em receber presentes, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu não gostasse da idéia, então eu estendi a mão e peguei a caixa preta na minha mão.

"Você realmente não precisa me dar nada." Eu sussurrei. "Mas, obrigada." Lentamente abri a parte superior e, aninhado no veludo, estava um lindo bracelete de prata. Olhei para ele e ele estava procurando no meu rosto algum tipo de reação.

"É linda." Sussurrei. Dedilhei um coração de cristal que pendia do bracelete antes de puxá-lo para fora da caixa para ver melhor.

"Elizabeth me ajudou a escolher o bracelete, enquanto cada uma das crianças escolheu seu próprio atrativo." Ele explicou. "O coração é meu e, é claro, representa a forma como você já tem o meu coração." Ele trouxe a minha mão sobre a mesa e então pegou o bracelete de mim e o fechou-o ao redor do meu pulso.

"O sapo é de Seth." Ele disse, puxando para cima o pequeno sapo de prata. "O bastão de baseball é de Tony e o livro é de Liz." Ele disse.

Pensei sobre como cada um se encaixa perfeitamente às suas personalidades quando senti uma lágrima caindo no meu rosto antes que eu tivesse sequer percebido que ela estava ali. Eu rapidamente a escovei para fora e limpei o nó na minha garganta.

"É lindo, muito obrigada." Eu sussurrei. Edward se inclinou sobre a mesa e eu o encontrei no meio do caminho enquanto os nossos lábios se encontraram brevemente.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele disse enquanto se sentou em sua cadeira.

"Eu também te amo".

Nós passamos o jantar falando mais sobre o nosso futuro e quais eram as nossas metas e planos. Sempre me surpreendia que nós nunca ficávamos sem assunto para conversar. Eu ainda podia nos ver com cinqüenta anos e empenhados a estimular uma conversa. Nós simplesmente nos encaixamos juntos perfeitamente.

Fizemos nosso caminho de volta para o quarto, onde Edward varreu-me em seus braços e fez amor comigo novamente. Desta vez, foi lento e doce. Ele levou todas as minhas necessidades em conta enquanto lentamente adorava o meu corpo, antes de me puxar em seus braços e sermos levados pelo sono.

No dia seguinte, Edward me informou que tecnicamente não precisávamos fazer o check-out até amanhã, mas nós dois tínhamos que trabalhar na parte da manhã, então decidimos voltar para casa quando o sol começasse a se pôr. O tempo estava excepcionalmente quente, então sugeri passarmos o dia lá embaixo, na piscina de Jade, que ele profundamente concordou. Eu provoquei que ele só queria me ver no meu biquíni de novo e minha teoria foi confirmada quando ele me abordou depois que eu saí do banheiro. Nós só saímos do quarto duas horas depois.

A vista da piscina era de tirar o fôlego e passamos a tarde descansando e divertidamente provocando em torno um do outro. Tivemos um jantar mais cedo à beira da piscina e depois voltamos para o nosso quarto para nos limparmos e arrumarmos as malas.

Foi difícil deixar o nosso pequeno pedaço do céu e eu olhei saudosamente para o quarto enquanto Edward levava as nossas malas até os carregadores. Notei o ofurô de novo e tive uma pontada de arrependimento por não ser capaz de tirar proveito dela. Edward voltou e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e levou os seus lábios aos meus ouvidos.

"Eu também não quero ir embora." Ele sussurrou, lendo exatamente os meus pensamentos. Soltei um longo suspiro e depois virei minha cabeça até que eu pudesse beijar o canto da sua boca. Tudo sobre este fim de semana foi perfeito, mas eu não precisava de quartos de hotel chique, ou romances exagerados, ou presentes caros para ser feliz. Tudo o que eu precisava descansava completamente no homem atrás de mim. _Ele era o meu tudo._

A viagem de volta a Carmel foi longa, mas Edward segurou minha mão enquanto conversamos calmamente sobre o fim de semana e o casamento. Passamos por um restaurante paisagístico chamado Rocky Point e fiz um comentário sobre o desejo de ir visitá-lo um dia e Edward enrijeceu visivelmente.

"Você se importaria se eu ligasse o rádio?" Perguntei, esperando que algumas músicas pudessem distraí-lo de tudo que parecia o estar incomodando. Ele se virou para mim e sorriu, mas eu poderia dizer que alguma coisa o estava incomodando.

Liguei o rádio e comecei a passar pelos canais. Já que estávamos tão longe de alcance, parecia que as únicas estações eram a espanhola e a country, então eu estabeleci na estação country e ouvi-o gemer ao meu lado.

"O quê?"

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de música country, não é?" Ele perguntou. Eu ri.

"É hora de alargar os seus horizontes um pouco." Eu disse, exatamente quando uma música de Shania Twain começou a tocar na rádio. "Além disso, há músicas como essa que são mais fáceis de ouvir do que o country." Relaxei no meu lugar e cantarolei junto com a bonita canção. Ouvi uma lamúria vindo de Edward e olhei-o para ver um olhar angustiado em seu rosto.

"Edward?" Perguntei. "Você está bem?" Seus dedos agarraram o volante até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos e eu estava começando a me preocupar que eu tinha dito alguma coisa errada.

"Edward?" Perguntei novamente, quando ele não respondeu. Ele olhou para mim e o olhar que vi em seu rosto me assustou. Eu não entendia como ele poderia ir de provocante e feliz para quase parecer aterrorizado. Ele estava começando a sentir falta de ar e quando ele apertou seu peito, eu pensei que talvez ele estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco. Ele ainda não tinha me respondido e ouvi o pânico na minha própria voz se levantando.

"Edward, encoste agora!" Exigi. A estrada era tão estreita e tão cheia de curvas e eu estava começando a me preocupar que ele não seria capaz de dirigir com segurança. Ele conseguiu dar um pequeno aceno de cabeça enquanto começou a desacelerar. Olhei pelo espelho lateral e não havia ninguém atrás de nós enquanto ele chegava quase parar completamente no meio da estrada.

"Encosta no acostamento." Eu disse, apontando para o lado da estrada. Ele não parecia bem e eu comecei a buscar seu casaco que ele tinha jogado no banco de trás para encontrar o seu telefone quando o carro deu uma guinada para a frente até que ele estava fora da estrada. Ele jogou o carro no acostamento e eu praticamente escalei o console até que eu tinha o seu rosto mantido firmemente em minhas mãos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua respiração era irregular. Quase parecia que ele estava tendo um ataque de pânico.

"Edward, querido. Você está me assustando. Por favor, fale comigo. O que há de errado?" Eu disse correndo, ouvindo a minha voz se quebrar. Puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu, tentando fazê-lo se concentrar em mim, mas ele olhava fixamente para trás. Eu novamente me perguntei por que é que nós não acabamos do outro lado da estrada com o quão irresponsável ele estava sendo.

"Edward, por favor." Implorei enquanto um soluço rasgou na minha garganta e senti as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. Seus olhos lentamente focaram em mim e eu tirei o máximo proveito de sua compreensão.

"O que há de errado? Por que você está assim?" Eu chorei. Os olhos de Edward procuraram o meu rosto antes de sua boca se separar e ele pronunciar a única palavra que eu não esperava ouvir.

"Tanya".

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_A imagem do vestido de Bella está no meu site. O link está na página do meu perfil._

_http:/ www. freewebs. com/ obsessingoveredward/ (retirar os espaços)_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG eu estou em lágrimas aqui, o que será que Edward tem? E o que isso tem a ver com Tanya?  
Mas adorei esse capítulo, principalmente a parte das massagens *suspira*  
E aí? Deixem reviews para nós sabermos o que vocês acharam._

_*ansiosa pelo próximo*_

_Bjs,_

_Lay  
_


	48. 47 O Acidente

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**ATENÇÃO****ATENÇÃO****ATENÇÃO****ATENÇÃO****ATENÇÃO****ATENÇÃO**

**Há uma descrição gráfica do acidente neste capítulo, portanto, se você é sensível a esse tipo de coisa, então proceda com cautela.**

**Capítulo 47 – O Acidente**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eu apressadamente saí para casa do trabalho, olhando para o relógio no rádio enquanto eu me apressei pela Highway One. Tanya não estaria feliz que eu estava atrasado. Nós tínhamos reservas no seu restaurante favorito em uma hora e tomaria a metade do tempo para dirigir até lá. Empurrei o acelerador e foi quando eu vi as luzes vermelhas piscando atrás de mim.

_Maldição._

Estacionei no acostamento e corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu batia no volante. Isto definitivamente nos atrasaria. Abri meu telefone e enviei uma mensagem de texto rápida para a minha esposa, pedindo-lhe perdão, antes que o policial chegasse à minha janela.

"Licença e registo, por favor." Pediu o policial. Eu rapidamente entreguei a ele os documentos necessários e impacientemente tamborilava meus dedos no volante. Ele abaixou os óculos escuros e me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Se você está com tanta pressa, você provavelmente não deveria ter excedido a velocidade. Agora vai tomar o dobro do tempo." Ele disse com uma risada. Mordi de volta a réplica desagradável que me veio à mente. Não havia qualquer razão para provocá-lo, ou ele simplesmente me manteria lá por mais tempo.

"Você sabe o quão rápido você estava indo?"

"Não, mas eu tenho certeza que você esclarecerá para mim." Eu disse entredentes.

"Dezenove milhas acima do limite de velocidade. Você está com sorte. Mais rápido e eu estaria transportando sua bunda por condução imprudente." Optei por ignorar sua reprimenda e esperei que ele tanto me desse a palestra sobre dirigir mais devagar, ou entregasse a multa. Após um discurso de dez minutos sobre os perigos de dirigir muito rápido, ele entregou-me a minha multa e disse para desacelerar. Eu me afastei de volta para a estrada e suspirei quando olhei a hora, nós estaríamos realmente atrasados. _Eu odeio estar atrasado._

Quando eu parei na garagem, Tanya abriu a porta da garagem e eu poderia dizer que ela estava um pouco irritada com o meu atraso. Ela estava linda com seu cabelo louro morango puxado para cima em um coque, mechas caindo sobre seu pescoço. Ela usava o vestido verde-esmeralda que eu amava nela. Ele abraçava cada curva e acentuava suas longas pernas. Por ter dois filhos, ela parecia tão perfeita quanto no dia em que me casei com ela. Pulei para fora e corri para ela, pegando-a em meus braços e beijando-a suavemente. Imediatamente ela derreteu e eu sabia que tinha sido perdoado.

"Sua camisa e paletó estão em cima da cama. Eu estava no meu caminho para a casa de Alice para deixar as crianças. Volto em dez minutos. Eu já liguei para o restaurante para avisá-los que estamos chegando atrasados." Ela disse enquanto se movia em torno do lado do seu carro. Abri a porta do passageiro e vi Anthony e Liz já em seus pijamas e sorrindo para mim.

"Papai!" Liz gritou, estendendo as mãos para um abraço. Eu tentei manobrar no banco traseiro e beijei sua bochecha enquanto suas mãos envolviam ao redor do meu pescoço. Ela me soltou e eu baguncei o cabelo de Tony.

"Sejam bons para a Tia Ali." Eu avisei. Ambos balançaram suas cabelas e me arrastei para fora do carro. Não importa quantas vezes eu tentei falar com Tanya em comprar um carro maior, ela sempre me contrariava. Acenei para eles enquanto eles saíam da garagem. O Shelby GT 1967 era de longe o meu Mustang preferido e Tanya o possuía desde antes de namorarmos. Graças a Rose, o carro foi perfeitamente restaurado e eu sempre senti uma pontada de emoção quando eu o dirigia. Havia apenas algo sobre toda a potência que está em suas mãos.

Corri para cima e rapidamente me troquei para a camisa preta, gravata e paletó que Tanya estabeleceu, então fui para a minha gaveta de cima para pegar o presente que eu tinha comprado para ela pelo nosso aniversário. Deslizando-o em meu bolso, ouvi a porta da frente abrir. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Tanya e eu tínhamos estado casados por oito maravilhosos anos. Senti-me sortudo por tê-la como a mãe dos meus filhos e minha companheira. Nós nos completávamos perfeitamente e, mesmo depois de oito anos, a faísca ainda estava queimando. Corri para baixo e ela estava me esperando no saguão.

"Você está pronto?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso brilhante, seus olhos azuis céu dançando alegremente. Peguei sua mão e beijei-a delicadamente.

"Pensei que poderíamos pegar o Shelby hoje à noite. O que você acha?" Eu perguntei. Seus olhos brilharam e ela balançou a cabeça, enquanto sua mão traçou a lapela do meu paletó.

"Você sabe quão sexy eu acho que é quando um médico quente dirige um carro viril." Ela sussurrou sedutoramente.

"Nós poderíamos apenas ficar em casa?" Eu perguntei com um balançar de minhas sobrancelhas e puxei-a para mim. "Nada de filhos, igual a uma Tanya muito alta." Eu disse esfregando meu nariz em seu pescoço.

"Eu não sou tão fácil em um encontro." Ela riu. "Você está indo para jantar e beber vinho comigo, então veremos se você merece isso." Eu ri contra a pele do seu pescoço e beijei-a uma vez antes de liberá-la.

"Eu definitivamente ganharei esta noite." Eu disse. Minha mão viajou para o meu bolso enquanto eu pensava sobre como o caro brinquedinho no meu bolso era a minha garantia para transar todas as noites esta semana.

Ela pegou meu braço e me levou até o carro. Sempre um cavalheiro, abri sua porta e ajudei-a a entrar antes de fazer meu caminho para o lado do motorista. A viagem ao longo da costa de Big Sur era linda enquanto observávamos o sol mergulhar abaixo do horizonte. Ela me contou sobre seu dia e as palhaçadas de Anthony, então ela perguntou sobre minhas cirurgias. Ela sempre era tão fascinada com a forma como eu poderia facilmente cortar alguém e torná-los todos melhores.

Chegamos ao restaurante e parei em frente ao manobrista. Rapidamente saí do carro e joguei as chaves para o manobrista com uma piscadela e um aviso sobre levá-lo para um passeio, em seguida, corri para ajudar a minha esposa a sair. O vestido dela tinha subido até a coxa e quando ela estendeu a mão para sair, fui novamente surpreendido com quão bonita ela era. Olhei para o manobrista e sua boca estava escancarada quando ela estava totalmente fora. Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele e ele estalou sua boca fechada e me deu um olhar de desculpas. Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça enquanto pegava o braço dela.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, olhando para o seu vestido. "Tenho alguma coisa em mim? Papel higiênico preso ao meu sapato? Maquiagem e queijo no meu cabelo?" Eu ri antes de apertar a mão dela em tom tranqüilizador.

"Nenhuma das opções acima. Você está deslumbrante." Eu disse Ela revirou os olhos.

"Então por que você está rindo?"

"Porque você deixou o manobrista sem palavras e um pouco atordoado".

"Oh, por favor." Ela disse em descrença. Uma das coisas que eu admirava sobre Tanya era que, mesmo que ela tinha uma beleza que rivalizava com uma supermodelo, ela era humilde e não havia um pingo de narcisismo dentro dela. "Ele está provavelmente olhando para seu rosto bonito e imaginando-o curvado sobre o Shelby." Ela disse com uma risada.

"Hmmm, você gostaria de ver isso, não gostaria?"

"Você sabe que é minha pequena fantasia. No entanto, eu imagino alguém mais parecido com Johnny Depp e você estando por cima." Ela disse com uma risadinha.

"Não, não. Nada do velho e querido Johnny novamente. Eu nunca poderei atingir o pedestal em que você o colocou." Eu disse com fingido horror. Ela beliscou meu lado, fazendo-me afastar enquanto ela ria.

"Oh, baby, você sabe que Johnny seria o único que não faria jus." Ela ronronou.

A atendente estabeleceu-nos em uma mesa que dava para o mar e sentamos em silêncio por algum tempo observando a dança do luar através da água. Tanya soltou um longo suspiro e eu olhei para ela para encontrá-la olhando fixamente para mim.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que o astro bonitão de baseball da faculdade é meu marido, mesmo depois de oito anos." Ela suspirou. Eu sorri e peguei a mão dela que estava descansando sobre a mesa.

"Eu te amo. Feliz aniversário de casamento." Eu sussurrei. Beijando sua mão, coloquei a caixa da Tiffany sobre a mesa. Ela soltou uma risadinha e tirou-a rapidamente. Tanya era uma sugadora por um pedaço brilhante de jóia e sempre me divertia ver seus olhos brilhando como os de uma criança no dia de Natal quando ela percebia que havia diamantes envolvidos. Eu soltei a mão dela e observei quando ela bateu a tampa aberta e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Eles são lindos, Edward." Ela arrulhou. Ela tirou o par de brincos de platina de corte princesa com um pequeno solitário com um pequeno suspiro. Rapidamente desapertando os brincos que ela usava, Tanya deslizou os novos e deu-me um sorriso de parar o coração.

"Não é tão bonito como você, baby." Eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu suavemente para mim e eu fui lembrado novamente de todas as razões que eu a amava.

O jantar foi bom, mas eu estava ansioso para sair de lá. Quando a garçonete se aproximou para perguntar se queríamos a sobremesa, eu respondi negativamente apenas para obter um pequeno chute da minha querida esposa debaixo da mesa.

"O quê?" Perguntei em defesa quando a garçonete se afastou.

"Eu gostaria do crème brûlée." Ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"E eu quero Tanya à moda da casa, então vamos sair daqui e vou fazer-lhe um mais tarde." Eu disse, jogando o sorriso de cair a calcinha que eu sabia que mudaria sua opinião. Ela riu, em vez disso.

"Você? Cozinhar? Acho que não. Entretanto, eu estou toda para a sobremesa que você tinha em mente." Ela disse quando colocou o guardanapo na mesa com um sorriso maroto. A garçonete não poderia voltar com a conta rápido o suficiente, permitindo-me mover rapidamente Tanya para a noite. Sussurrei para o manobrista que, se ele tivesse o carro lá em menos de cinco anos, havia uma gorjeta de vinte dólares para ele. Três minutos e meio depois, estávamos puxando de volta para a estrada.

"Edward, encoste aproximadamente na próxima curva." Ela sussurrou.

"O quêêêê? Por quê?" Eu gemi.

"Faça a minha vontade, por favor." Ela disse em um tom exasperado. Rosnei suavemente, mas fiz o que ela pediu. Quando joguei o carro no acostamento, ela empurrou um CD no rádio e os sons de Shania Twain encheram o carro. Eu gemi e deixei cair minha cabeça de volta para o encosto, enquanto ela silenciou-me.

"Ugh! Você sabe que eu detesto música country." Eu disse. Ela abriu a porta e começou a sair do carro. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Você vai apenas calar a boca e sair do carro." Ela disse com uma risada. "Você, Sr. Controlador, não está no controle esta noite." Ela saiu do carro e caminhou até a beirada e girando o olhar para o lado do penhasco. Saí do carro e caminhei atrás dela, passando os braços em volta da sua cintura e beijando seu rosto suavemente.

"Sinto muito, baby. O que você quiser, é seu." Eu concedi. Ela virou-se em meus braços exatamente quando a música do nosso casamento começou a tocar.

"Então dance comigo." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. Puxei-a para mais perto e comecei a balançar enquanto as palavras me fizeram lembrar do dia do nosso casamento na pequena igreja de São Francisco. Seu hálito quente soprava sobre meu pescoço e ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

"Sobre o que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estava pensando em ter outro filho." Ela sussurrou. Eu ri como um tolo com o pensamento de que talvez ela estivesse finalmente pronta.

"E?" Eu perguntei quando ela não disse mais nada. Ela levantou a cabeça até que estava olhando para mim, seus olhos brilhando ao luar.

"E, eu estou pronta para começar a tentar novamente." Ela sussurrou. Eu a peguei no meu entusiasmo e girei-a ao redor, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás e rir.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu não queria que ela baseasse sua decisão nos meus desejos. A última vez que falamos em ter outro filho, ela deixou claro que suas mãos estavam cheias com os dois que já tínhamos. "Eu não quero que você seja mais condecendente. Talvez eu possa ter um dia extra de folga? Nós não precisamos do rendimento e isso me daria mais tempo para ajudar." Eu disse. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu acho que seria uma idéia maravilhosa." Inclinei-me e nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo carinhoso, seus braços indo ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxando para mais perto.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela suspirou quando nos separamos.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei, beijando-a mais uma vez. Peguei a mão dela e ajudei-a de volta para o carro, e então entrei e puxei de volta para a estrada novamente.

"Agora podemos desligar a música country?" Eu gemi. Ela riu e assentiu enquanto estendi minha mão para o rádio. Tanya sugou em uma rápida respiração com um ofegar e meus olhos se lançaram à estrada apenas para ver um clarão dos faróis em nossa pista. Desviei o carro para a esquerda, mas já era tarde demais, o som de metal ralando era tão alto em meus ouvidos que eu fechei os olhos, tentando abafar os vidros quebrando e triturando. Essa foi a última coisa que ouvi antes da minha cabeça bater na janela do lado e tudo ficar escuro.

Quando finalmente voltei a mim, ouvi as pessoas gritando e minha cabeça pendeu para o lado enquanto tentei, lentamente, abrir os olhos. A dor na minha cabeça era insuportável e tive um momento fugaz perguntando-me se eu fui atingido com um bastão de baseball.

"Acho que ela está respirando!" Alguém gritou. Eu gemi quando tentei novamente abrir os olhos.

"Ele está vindo aí também! Você ligou para 911? Eu acho que ela pode precisar de um helicóptero." _Um o quê?_ As palavras do desconhecido começaram a registrar em minha mente e me lembrei de um flash de luz e Tanya, em seu belo vestido verde. Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem só para ter o mundo girando fora de controle. Fechei-os firmemente.

"Ele tem um adesivo do hospital na janela!" A voz gritou novamente. "Senhor, senhor! Você precisa acordar! Você é médico?" Senti as mãos fortes em mim quando apertaram meus ombros levemente, fazendo-me estremecer de dor.

"Senhor, sua esposa! Você precisa acordar!" _Minha esposa?_ Tentei abrir meus olhos novamente e desta vez tudo estava um pouco distorcido antes que entrou em foco.

"Senhor, você é médico?" Olhei para o homem que estava elevando-se sobre a minha porta aberta com uma lanterna. Eu balancei a cabeça um pouco, tentando evitar qualquer movimento rápido. E então isso me atingiu. _Eu estive em um acidente._ Tudo girava em torno de mim e minha cabeça estalou até onde Tanya estava sentada. Ela estava dobrada em um ângulo estranho, a porta e o pára-lama estavam imprensando-a contra o assento. Senti meu estômago cair no chão quando estendi minha mão para ela, tentando encontrar uma pulsação. Meus dedos estavam tremendo quando eu pressionei-os contra o pescoço dela. Quando senti a pulsação fraca sob meus dedos, deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio.

"Alguém ligou para o 911?" Eu perguntei. O homem de pé ao meu lado avisou-me que ele tinha ligado e que estavam enviando um helicóptero. Comecei a me puxar até que eu estava pairando sobre a forma inconsciente de Tanya. Empurrei de volta as lágrimas começando a se formar. _Ela vai ficar bem,_ eu disse a mim mesmo. Chequei as vias respiratórias e descobri que ela estava respirando, antes de começar a avaliar a extensão de seus ferimentos. Seu rosto tinha sido cortado muito ruim, provavelmente a partir do pára-brisa quebrando. Havia muito sangue e eu mantive-me dizendo que ferimentos na cabeça sempre pareciam piore do que eram.

Meus olhos percorreram o corpo dela para a frente do seu vestido, que estava encharcado de sangue. Estendi minha mão para o vestido, abrindo o tecido e ouvindo-o romper nas minhas mãos. Eu não conseguia ver nenhum ferimento grave, mas isso não significava que não havia lesões internas. Eu desejaria poder ver o outro lado dela, mas a maldita porta estava envolta por cima dela. Olhei pela janela e a extremidade dianteira de um carro vermelho estava empurrando a porta para ela.

"Alguém tire aquela fodido carro daqui." Eu gritei. _Onde diabos estava a polícia? _A cabeça de Tanya pendeu para o lado e minhas mãos foram para o rosto dela.

"Tanya, querida. Você pode me ouvir?" Ela soltou um gemido alto e eu suspirei de alívio. _Ela estava acordando._ "Tanya, eu preciso que você fale comigo, querida. Por favor, baby, abra seus olhos." Seus olhos começaram a se agitar e eles se abriram e eu notei que ela tinha vários rompimentos de vasos sanguíneos em seus olhos. "Baby, você pode me ouvir?" Perguntei novamente.

"Edward?" _Sim__, ela me ouve._ Eu não acho que eu tinha ficado mais aliviado do que eu estava naquele momento ao ouvir a voz dela.

"Sim, querida. Eu preciso que você me diga o que dói." Eu disse. Tanya lambeu os lábios e eu podia ver o acúmulo de sangue em sua boca. _Onde diabos estavam os paramédicos?_

"Minha cabeça." Ela sussurrou.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei. Mas, ela voltou para a inconsciência. _Maldição._ Virei-me para o homem parado com a lanterna. "Tire esse maldito carro daqui. Eu tenho que ver que outras lesões ela tem e não posso fazê-lo até que aquela porra se afaste." Eu gritei.

"Eu sei, senhor, a polícia acaba de chegar. Eles vão tentar movê-lo, mas ambos os carros estão situados à beira do precipício. Um movimento errado e eles poderiam cair." Olhei para fora pelo pára-brisa e, com certeza , estávamos a centímetros da borda. Onde estávamos, não havia qualquer grade de proteção e amaldiçoei o idiota que decidiu que não havia necessidade de colocá-las aqui. Concentrei-me em Tanya e estendi minha mão embaixo da porta para sentir suas pernas. Sua perna direita inteira, do quadril ao tornozelo, foi esmagada e ouvi o gemido vindo da minha boca quando fechei meus olhos e tentei me lembrar do meu treinamento. Ouvi um policial latindo ordens e abri meus olhos para vê-lo inclinar-se pela janela quebrada.

"Senhor, você está bem?" Ele perguntou. "Você se machucou de alguma forma?" Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente. "Eu vou ter que pedir para você sair do veículo".

"Eu sou médico e minha esposa está muito machucada. Eu preciso ver a extensão de seus ferimentos, você só se preocupe em conseguir tirá-la daqui." Eu disse com autoridade. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu a deixaria de lado. Ele deve ter visto a minha determinação porque ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu entendo, mas você precisa saber quão perigosa é a situação." Ele disse.

"Eu sei, estamos à beira do precipício, mas eu tenho fé que você não vai deixar nada acontecer, então comece a trabalhar para tirar minha mulher para fora daqui." Eu disse.

"Sim, senhor." O policial disse antes de virar e dizer às pessoas para se afastarem. Tentei apertar a minha mão entre o peito de Tanya e a porta, mas foi inútil. Cheguei à conclusão de que sua pélvis estava provavelmente quebrada também. Gritei de frustração. _Eu precisava da maldita porta fora daqui._ Eu me senti tão impotente. Tudo o que eu tinha aprendido não podia ser colocado em uso até que a tirassem daqui. Ouvi o metal raspando enquanto várias pessoas tentaram empurrar o carro fora do caminho o suficiente para abrir a porta. Depois de algumas tentativas mais, o policial me informou que eles teriam que esperar o guincho para nos separar. Ele disse que levaria ainda dez minutos e eu soltei outro grito feroz de frustração e raiva. Se estivéssemos na cidade, eu já a teria no PS.

Eu podia ouvir o helicóptero circulando acima de nós procurando um lugar para pousar. Perguntei-me quão longe eles teriam que pousar, já que havia um precipício e montanha de cada lado de nós. Depois de vários minutos insuportavelmente longos, eu vi o caminhão amarelo do guincho estacionar. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio quando ouvi o som de metal arranhando contra metal enquanto o outro carro foi lentamente se afastando da porta. A polícia e os bombeiros começaram a trabalhar rapidamente enquanto eu segurava a mão de Tanya e sussurrava em seu ouvido o que estava acontecendo. Eu não tinha idéia se ela podia me ouvir, mas eu estava determinado a fazer as coisas o mais confortável possível.

"Edward?" Minha cabeça empurrou para o seu rosto e seus olhos estavam arregalados de espanto. _Não, isso não está acontecendo._ Empurrei os pensamentos que invadiram minha cabeça dos pacientes que eu tinha visto tomar o seu último suspiro. _Ela vai ficar bem. Estes são ferimentos superficiais. Eu posso consertar isso._

"Estou aqui, baby." Eu sussurrei, alto o suficiente para ela me ouvir. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração tornar-se áspera enquanto ela engoliu em seco por ar e se esforçava para falar. Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo e eu empurrei os fios que tinham escapado do seu coque. "Shhh, conserve sua energia. Estaremos fora daqui em um minuto".

"Nós vamos ter que quebrar o pára-brisa e usar o cortador de metal!" Um dos bombeiros gritou para seus companheiros, quebrando minha concentração sobre a única pessoa que importava.

"Não, e-eu preciso dizer a você-" Ela sussurrou.

"Você pode me dizer depois que chegarmos ao hospital e consertarmos isso." Eu disse balançando minha mão na perna dela. Ela sacudiu lentamente a cabeça e suspirou. Senti a lágrima deslizar pela minha bochecha antes que eu percebi que tivesse se formado. Estava me matando vê-la com tanta dor.

"Certifique-se de dar a Liz a pulseira da minha mãe." Ela sussurrou. _O quê? Inferno, não!_

"Tanya." Eu disse com firmeza. "Pare de falar assim, você vai ficar bem." Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente de novo e um soluço rompeu-lhe da garganta. Apertei a mão dela, sabendo que era o único lugar que não estava no momento em agonia.

"Anthony... você precisa ler para ele todas as noites e ter certeza que ele é sempre um cavalheiro." Ela engasgou com uma tosse. Quando o fez, o sangue escorreu pelo canto da sua boca. _Ela tem ferimentos internos._ Senti meu coração cair com a realização de que ela deve ter tido algum tipo de lesão no peito.

"Apressem-se!" Eu rugi por cima do meu ombro quando ouvi o pára-brisa ser rasgado para fora.

"Diga aos dois que eu os amo muito." Seus olhos se fecharam e eu comecei a sentir o pânico aumentar no meu peito.

"Tanya! Não, não feche seus olhos. Eu preciso que você fique comigo, baby!" Eu gritei. Meus dedos foram para sua garganta e seu ritmo cardíaco tinha abrandado a quase nada. _Não! Isso não está acontecendo._

"Senhor, você vai ter que sair do carro agora." O policial de antes disse. Balancei minha cabeça em uma recusa clara ao seu pedido.

"Não, eu não vou deixá-la." Eu disse desesperadamente.

"Senhor, se você não sair do veículo, nós iremos removê-lo." Sua voz era firme. "Prometo que seremos rápido e faremos o nosso melhor para não machucá-la mais, mas não podemos continuar com você no carro".

Deixei escapar um grunhido alto antes de beijar seus lábios uma vez e sair do carro. Fiquei do lado e assisti enquanto o metal do seu precioso Shelby foi descascado como uma lata de sardinhas. Quando a porta foi puxada para trás, eu ouvi um grito lancinante do carro e corri para a frente, só para ser detido por um dos bombeiros.

"Deixe-me ir! Ela precisa de mim." Eu gritei. Joguei meu cotovelo em seu estômago e ele me liberou com um grunhido alto. Fiz apenas três passos para ter um par de homens enormes me agarrando. Levou várias tentativas de um deles tentando chamar a minha atenção, antes de finalmente ouvi-lo gritar no meu ouvido.

"Você tem que deixá-los tirá-la. Você pode ajudá-la quando eles terminarem seu trabalho, mas se você ficar em seu caminho, vai demorar o dobro do tempo para tirá-la." Ele disse rapidamente. Eu parei de lutar e balancei minha cabeça bruscamente. No entanto, eles não me libertaram até que a porta foi completamente arrancada. Corri para o lado dela e tentei segurar meu choque ao ver o quanto ela estava ferida. O lado direito do seu peito estava afundado e ela estava perdendo sangue rapidamente. Felizmente, ela estava inconsciente e não sentiria a dor.

Os paramédicos logo a colocaram em uma maca enquanto eu comecei a latir ordens do que eu precisava. Minha principal preocupação era parar o sangramento antes de ela sangrar até a morte. Assim que estávamos na ambulância, eles ligaram a IV nela e um monitor cardíaco enquanto eu trabalhava freneticamente para conter o fluxo de sangue. Nós estávamos na ambulância por alguns minutos quando ouvi as hélices do helicóptero.

Mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível, estávamos todos sentados no helicóptero que pairava sobre o oceano. Eu continuei a avaliar os danos enquanto o paramédico pressionava um curativo no lado dela. Meus olhos voaram para o rosto dela quando eu ouvi seu suspiro, e seus olhos estavam presos nos meus. Balancei minha cabeça quando eu vi a determinação em seus olhos. _Não!_

"Eu amo você." Ela sussurrou. Agarrei a mão do paramédico e apertei-a com a gaze que eu estava segurando firmemente contra seu peito. Agarrei a mão dela e me inclinei sobre ela, nossos rostos apenas a centímetros de distância.

"Eu também amo você. Eu prometo, você vai ficar bem." Eu disse com convicção. Ela sorriu um sorriso triste para mim e uma lágrima correu por sua face.

"Prometa-me que você vai ser feliz." Ela sussurrou. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais superficial enquanto seus olhos flutuavam.

"Não... não faça isso, Tanya. Só você pode me fazer feliz. Eu não posso perdê-la, por favor, agüente firme." Eu soluçava. Pressionei meus lábios na testa dela e beijei delicadamente sua cabeça quando ouvi o longo bip do monitor, indicando que seu coração tinha parado. Eu rapidamente sentei-me ereto e afastei as mãos do paramédico enquanto eu administrava a reanimação cardiopulmonar nela.

1... 2... 3... respiração. _Isso não está acontecendo._ 1... 2... 3... respiração. _Ela vai sobreviver._ 1... 2... 3... respiração. _Por que diabos está demorando tanto?_ 1... 2... 3... respiração.

"Alguém garanta sua ventilação aérea, AGORA!" _Se eu não estivesse em excesso de velocidade..._ 1... 2... 3... respiração. _Nós deveríamos ter pegado o Volvo._ 1... 2... 3... respiração. _Se eu tivesse cedido e a deixado comer a sobremesa..._ 1... 2... 3... respiração. _Se nós não tivéssemos parado e dançado..._ O paramédico começou a garantir a sua ventilação aérea entubando-a. 1... 2... 3...

"Uma ampola de epinefrina!" O paramédico gritou enquanto eu continuava bombeando seu peito. Após vários minutos, o paramédico gritou, "Segure a reanimação cardiopulmonar." Estendi a mão para o pescoço de Tanya para sentir a pulsação e o som alto e perfurante da linha plana do monitor que ecoou em meus ouvidos.

"Sem pulso, continuando reanimação." Eu murmurei, voltando para minhas ministrações.

Cada cenário gritava pela minha mente enquanto eu revivia cada mudança em nosso curso de hoje à noite que nos levaria por um caminho diferente. Um caminho que não incluía assistir minha esposa morrer. _Não! Isso não estava acontecendo._

"Senhor, ela se foi." O paramédico sussurrou ao meu lado. Eu teria batido nele se minhas mãos não estivessem atualmente ocupadas tentando salvar a vida da minha esposa. Minha cabeça virou para ele enquanto minhas mãos começaram a bombear o peito dela.

"Cale-se! Você é uma porra de um paramédico. Eu sou o único com o diploma de médico." Eu rosnei. Ele assentiu bruscamente para mim e eu continuei a golpear em seu peito. "Dê a ela uma nova rodada de epinefrina, AGORA!" Mandei para o agora com medo paramédico.

O piloto avisou-nos que estaríamos pousando em dois minutos e senti alguma esperança de que, uma vez que a tivéssemos na sala de cirurgia, que eu seria capaz de corrigir isso. O som do longo bipe do monitor cardíaco estava me deixando louco. Virei-me e arranquei o fio da máquina antes de voltar para ela.

Segundos depois que pousamos, senti o movimento da maca debaixo de mim e olhei para cima para ver o Dr. Lee e vários enfermeiros com quem eu trabalhava puxando Tanya para longe de mim. Em uma névoa, eu pulei para fora do helicóptero e continuei bombeando seu peito até que estivéssemos no centro cirúrgico.

"Edward, vamos levá-la a partir daqui." A voz do Dr. Lee era firme, mas compassiva. Eu balancei minha cabeça um não e continuei. Uma mão segurou no meu ombro e eu tentei me livrar dela enquanto continuava.

1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3…

"Edward, deixe-a ir." A voz de Felix acalmou. Minhas mãos pararam e eu olhei nos olhos do meu amigo. Tão logo eu hesitei, eles rapidamente rolaram o corpo sem vida de Tânia para dentro do compartimento de trauma. Eles continuaram a trabalhar nela enquanto eu fiquei desamparado no canto.

"Sem atividade cardíaca." Disse o Dr. Lee. "Eu vou pronunciar".

_Não, não, não, não, não._ Minhas mãos agarraram meus cabelos e eu puxei-os na tentativa de ter a dor apagando as imagens do que estava acontecendo na minha frente.

"Hora da morte... 23:14hs." Ouvi o Dr. Lee pronunciar.

"Não! Maldição!" Gritei quando lancei-me a ele. Agarrei a frente do seu uniforme e empurrei-o para longe de Tanya. "Por que diabos você parou?" Eu gritei. Minhas mãos foram ao peito dela para retomar a reanimação e é aí que percebi o quanto do seu sangue estava em minhas mãos. Balancei minha cabeça em negação enquanto eu segurava minhas mãos na minha frente. _Isso não está acontecendo. Isso não está acontecendo._

Minha respiração falhou enquanto eu olhava para o corpo sem vida da mulher que eu amei nos últimos dez anos. Meu coração apertou e eu agarrei meu peito enquanto eu ofegava para respirar. Agarrei a mão dela e segurei-a ao meu peito enquanto eu olhava para o seu anel de casamento. O grito sufocado que escapou dos meus lábios soou estranho aos meus ouvidos quando eu desmoronei em uma pilha, segurando sua mão em minha bochecha. Senti uma picada no meu braço e olhei para cima para ver Felix segurando uma seringa na mão e um olhar de desculpas quando ele agarrou-me nos ombros.

Eu tive um breve pensamento de Elizabeth e Anthony antes de tudo ficar escuro.

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

Sentei-me no chão ao lado da porta aberta do seu Volvo enquanto eu segurava Edward em meus braços. Ele pressionou o rosto no meu peito enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto ele me contava os detalhes da noite em que Tanya havia morrido. Meu coração doía com a dor que ele sofreu e a que ele estava atravessando agora.

Depois que ele parou e disse o nome de Tanya, ele abriu a porta e saiu para o ar frio da noite. Saltei do carro e fui até ele quando ele caiu de joelhos. Segui-o para baixo e puxei-o para mim até que eu estava sentada e sua cabeça repousava no meu ombro. Ele nunca olhou para cima enquanto sua respiração vinha em suspiros e eu contemplei ligar para Emmett vir nos buscar. Quando ele finalmente voltou a falar, o som de sua voz ao mesmo tempo me surpreendeu e assombrou.

Era quase como se ele tivesse voltado no tempo enquanto ele me contava, em detalhes, as pequenas coisas que ele lembrava sobre o acidente. Cada palavra foi dita com uma recordação dolorosa dos acontecimentos que mudaram a vida de todos ao longo dos últimos três anos. Eu sempre soube que ele tinha estado na cena do acidente, mas nunca compreendi totalmente, até agora, o quanto isso deve tê-lo afetado. Um pequeno calafrio percorreu minha espinha diante do horror de ver alguém que você ama morrer em seus braços. Eu acariciava seus cabelos suavemente, pressionando meus lábios no topo da sua cabeça e na esperança de que haveria algum tipo de cura que poderia começar agora.

Enquanto ela contava a história, eu ganhei um melhor entendimento do por que ele era tão fechado. Ele sentia-se responsável pela morte dela. Seus comentários que giravam em torno dos "e se" estavam pairando sobre sua cabeça. Ele se culpava pela morte dela por causa das circunstâncias que ele não poderia ter mudado. Qualquer uma dessas coisas poderia ter alterado o seu destino, mas, novamente, talvez não tivesse. Eu era uma firme crente na regra de "quando é a sua vez, é a sua vez". No entanto, eu não acho que ele via isso da mesma forma. Ele tinha vivido os últimos três anos culpando-se pela morte de Tanya.

A maneira como ele se agarrava ao passado não era sobre seu desejo de não deixar Tanya ir porque ele a amava. Mas, em vez disso, tinha tudo a ver com o fato de que Edward pensava que poderia ter mudado o resultado se ele tivesse tomado decisões diferentes.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou quando a sua respiração voltou ao normal.

"Hmm?" Eu perguntei, baixinho. Continuei a afagar seus cabelos, tentando dar-lhe algum conforto com os demônios que ele estava enfrentando.

"Eu sei o que eu preciso fazer." Ele sussurrou contra o meu peito. Eu me afastei, fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de determinação e eu respirei um suspiro de alívio de que o meu Edward estava finalmente de volta.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu preciso ver Tanya. Chegou a hora".

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_No capítulo 31 ele lidou com tudo, __MENOS o acidente. Eu preciso esclarecer que Edward não está tendo um tempo duro ficando SOBRE Tanya, ele está tendo um tempo duro sobre a MANEIRA como ela morreu. Ele tem dito em numerosas ocasiões que ele precisa seguir em frente. Ele se sente culpado por dirigir o carro e todas as pequenas coisas que ele sentia que poderia ter mudado._

_Eu também queria esclarecer que Edward nunca diria nada a Bella sobre todos os detalhes românticos d__aquela noite. Ele teria sido consciente de seus sentimentos e dado a ela apenas o que ela precisava ouvir para compreender a dor que ele estava passando._

_Meus agradecimentos vão para __**michellerconnell**__ por me ajudar com a terminologia médica para este capítulo._

_Este capítulo __estava triturando ao redor da minha mente desde o começo da história. No entanto, __**Muggleinlove**__ tomou uma parte muito importante para me ajudar a liberar isso. Obrigada, bb!_

_Gatilhos do ultimo capítulo:_

_1__) A conversa sobre ele odiar música country._

_2) O restaurante_

_3) A hora do dia_

_4) A música_

_5) __O local._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que cap. triste e tenso... __agora realmente dá pra compreender toda a dor que Edward passou._

_Obrigada por acompanharem e deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	49. 48 Visitas ao Cemitério

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Beka Assis**_

**Capítulo 48 – Visitas ao Cemitério**

_**Edward Cullen**_

O corpo quente Bella estava aconchegado contra o meu enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo, incapaz de dormir. Logo que chegamos em casa, liguei para minha mãe e perguntei se ela poderia ficar com as crianças mais uma noite. Eu precisava de Bella mais do que eu jamais precisei de alguém antes. Ficamos até altas horas discutindo o que aconteceu na beira do penhasco de Big Sur.

Bella chorou comigo quando contei os dias depois da morte de Tanya e como eu tive que dizer a Liz e Tony que sua mãe não estava voltando para casa. Ela fez perguntas que eu nunca tinha respondido antes e, surpreendentemente, eu queria dizer a ela. Nós conversamos sobre quando eu descobri que condutor do outro veículo estava bêbado. Ela perguntou sobre o julgamento e eu disse a ela como eu optei por não participar. Eu não poderia obrigar-me a sequer escrever uma carta sobre como ele mudou nossas vidas e eu certamente não queria enfrentá-lo ao receber sua presença na sentença.

_Prevenção no seu melhor._

Quando deitei lá, senti as lágrimas se formando sob as minhas pálpebras fechadas. Todos esses anos eu havia passado evitando as lembranças do acidente, mas depois que eu deixei tudo isso ir, senti um enorme peso sendo tirado dos meus ombros. A energia que levava para evitar pensar tinha tomado uma parte da minha saúde mental ao longo dos anos. Agora que eu finalmente me abri, deixei-me sentir cada emoção e pensamentos que tive naquela noite fatídica.

Culpei-me por tanto tempo sobre algo que eu não tinha controle. Um pequeno ajuste naquela noite poderia ter salvado a vida de Tanya, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de saber naquele momento. Olhei para a linda mulher dormindo ao meu lado e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo. Se nosso destino tivesse sido diferente, eu não teria encontrado Bella e ela e Seth não seriam uma parte de nossas vidas. O pensamento disso fez meu estômago apertar dolorosamente. Eu podia sentir a culpa subindo ao pensar que se Tanya não tivesse morrido, eu não teria encontrado Bella. Eu amei Tanya com tudo o que eu tinha, mas esse capítulo da minha vida tinha acabado e era hora de seguir em frente completamente. Ela sempre teria um pedaço do meu coração, mas Bella tinha se tornado a mulher sem a qual eu não poderia viver.

Esfreguei suavemente suas costas e ouvi um pequeno suspiro dos lábios dela antes dela virar a cabeça e olhar para mim.

"Bom dia, amor." Eu sussurrei. Ela puxou sua mão da minha cintura e esfregou um dos seus olhos sonolentos, depois descansou o rosto no meu peito nu. Ela sorriu para mim e senti meus lábios puxarem para cima, até que estavam combinando com os dela.

Ela disse docemente. Puxei-a até que ela estava deitada completamente no meu peito, nossos rostos separados por centímetros.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei com convicção. Agarrei sua nuca e puxei-a suavemente para baixo até que nossos lábios roçaram um contra o outro. Lentamente, eu separei sua boca com a minha e varri minha língua para dentro, avidamente saboreando seu sabor. Um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios quando ela envolveu sua língua em torno da minha em uma complexa dança. Tudo nela gritava para ser protegida e cuidada, e eu teria certeza de fazer as duas coisas. Ela se afastou e eu gemi com a perda. Abrindo meus olhos, pude ver que ela estava pairando alguns centímetros acima de mim. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, inchados e assumindo um beicinho delicioso que a fez parecer ainda mais sexy do que ela costumava ser. Suas mechas de cabelo mogno bloquearam ambos os lados de seu rosto em uma cortina e seus lindos olhos castanhos estavam encapuzados com desejo. Senti-me imediatamente ficando duro e eu não podia lutar contra o sentimento da necessidade de tomá-la como minha novamente.

Em um movimento sólido, girei nossos corpos de modo que eu estava pairando acima dela. Seus olhos arregalaram ao de repente encontrar-se com as costas no colchão, o único som que ela fez foi um suspiro de surpresa com os movimentos rápidos.

"Eu preciso de você, Bella." Sussurrei roucamente. Ela assentiu e suas mãos arrastaram em meu peito até que chegaram ao cós da minha boxer. Empurrando-a para baixo tanto quanto ela poderia, eu ajudei-a chutando-a fora o resto do caminho. Levantei-me o suficiente para que ela pudesse levantar seus quadris e puxar sua calcinha rendada pelas suas coxas até que estavam no fundo das cobertas. Inclinei-me ligeiramente para trás para que ela pudesse sentar-se e tirar a camisola de seda que ela usava, até que nada separasse nossos corpos. Eu me aninhei entre suas pernas quando ela abriu-as mais amplamente para que eu pudesse estar dentro.

Pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos, beijei os ossos da sua face e, em seguida, ao lado de sua boca antes de colocar um casto beijo em seus lábios. Com um impulso lento à frente, empurrei-me para dentro dela até que eu estava totalmente envolto em seu calor.

"Eu amo você, Isabella." Eu disse. Ela respondeu beijando-me apaixonadamente. Envolvendo suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, ela cavou seus calcanhares na minha bunda, puxando-me para mais perto. Afastei-me da sua boca para nos dar um momento para recuperar o fôlego antes de me mover lentamente para dentro dela. Cada gemido que ela fazia aumentava meu desejo de agradá-la. Eu soube naquele momento que faria qualquer coisa por ela. Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse porque eu sabia que finalmente estava no lugar que eu poderia deixar meu passado ir e encontrar a felicidade no futuro.

Agarrei sua cintura e beijei ao longo de sua clavícula enquanto eu fazia amor com ela. Seus quadris vieram ao encontro dos meus enquanto sua respiração engatava e eu podia senti-la começar a tensionar sob mim. Trinquei meus dentes, lutando contra minha própria libertação até ela chegar à dela. As mãos dela foram para o meu cabelo e ela puxou-o até nossos lábios estarem quase se tocando. Quando eu vi os primeiros sinais do seu orgasmo, deslizei minha língua em sua boca e beijei-a com todo o amor que eu estava sentindo. Suas paredes me apertaram quando nós dois fomos juntos ao longo do orgasmo.

Apoiei meu peso sobre meus cotovelos e me retirei dela rolando para o lado. Ela imediatamente se aconchegou ao meu redor, jogando uma perna sobre as minhas coxas e colocando pequenos beijos no meu peito. Beijei sua testa e soltei um pequeno suspiro enquanto seguramos o momento perfeito o tanto que poderíamos.

"Quais são seus planos para hoje?" Ela sussurrou, traçando pequenos círculos no meu peito.

"Vou tirar o dia de folga hoje." Eu disse, retirando o cabelo de sua testa. "Eu tenho algumas coisas que preciso fazer." Ela me olhou por um momento e procurou meus olhos antes de balançar sua cabeça e deixar ir. Eu acho que fiquei um pouco mais apaixonado por ela nesse momento. Ela sempre sabia quando eu precisava ficar sozinho, empurrado forte, ou jogado no tapete pela minha besteira.

"Bem, eu preciso trabalhar." Ela disse com um suspiro. Ela ergueu-se e me beijou rapidamente e fez seu caminho para o meu banheiro para tomar banho. Peguei meu telefone e liguei para o hospital, avisando-os que eu não iria, antes de ingressar no chuveiro com Bella.

Eu a deixei no trabalho com a promessa de buscá-la às cinco e com planos de sair para jantar com as crianças. Dirigi pela Pacific Grove e parei na pequena floricultura na Forest Avenue. Quando entrei, uma senhora idosa de cabelos grisalhos me cumprimentou e perguntou como ela poderia ajudar.

"Hum... eu preciso de algumas flores para minha esposa." Eu disse.

"Oh? É um aniversário, ou talvez você precise de algo para ajudá-lo a sair da casinha do cachorro?" Ela perguntou com uma piscadela. Ela me lembrou da vovó Cullen e eu não podia deixar de sorrir antes de balançar minha cabeça.

"Não, na verdade, ela faleceu pouco tempo atrás." Eu disse com um sorriso triste. O rosto da pobre mulher caiu e ela desculpou-se rapidamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça e assegurei a ela que não estava ofendido.

"Quais eram suas flores preferidas? Ela perguntou.

"Violetas eram suas favoritas, tivemos uma grande faixa delas em nosso quintal." Eu disse com um sorriso. Lembrei-me das inúmeras horas que Tanya saia para seu jardim e retirava um pouco de ervas daninhas. Ela sempre dizia que podia ver suas personalidades pelas feições que elas tinham. Balancei minha cabeça com a memória, então virei minha atenção de volta para a florista.

"No cemitério de Pacific Grove, há cervos que comerão qualquer coisa que você colocar." Ela começou com um olhar de desculpas. "Eu os vi passear e comer de tudo, mas as rosas estavam fora do regime".

"Bem então, talvez algumas rosas seriam o melhor?" Eu perguntei. Ela balançou a cabeça com uma pequena risada.

"Não, depois que eles comem o resto das flores, eles voltam e comem as rosas como sobremesa." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Eles não gostam de margaridas." Ela disse franzindo o nariz. Obviamente, ela não gosta de margaridas. "Ou lavanda, ou as flores de seda. Temos alguns bons arranjos de seda, mas, pessoalmente, eu gosto de lavanda".

"Então me dê um grande arranjo de lavanda." Eu disse. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foi até um balde de flores roxas, arrancando um buquê. Ela amarrou uma grande fita roxa em torno deles e entregou para mim.

Dirigi até o cemitério e senti meu peito começar a apertar quando passei pelo portão. A constatação de que eu não estive aqui desde o enterro de Tanya me fez sentir como se eu tivesse negligenciado meus deveres como marido. Estacionei ao lado e respirei fundo várias vezes, tentando empurrar para baixo a ansiedade que eu sentia borbulhando sob a superfície. Quando finalmente recuperei alguma sensação de calma, dirigi o caminho sinuoso para o centro do cemitério. A florista tinha razão, havia, de fato, um bando de cervos ao redor dos túmulos comendo as oferendas remanescentes dos visitantes.

Fiz o caminho que me levaria ao túmulo de Tanya. Agarrando as flores e uma garrafa de água, saí do carro rapidamente antes que eu tivesse uma chance de mudar de idéia. Meus pés pesavam como tijolos enquanto lentamente fiz meu caminho até o lote que eu tinha escolhido. Olhei sobre os túmulos, evitando a primeira visão da lápide que eu nunca tinha visto. Havia um pedaço de oceano você podia ver ao longe, junto com o farol e o início do campo de golfe do Pacific Grove Golf Course. Suspirei quando parei na frente da lápide que eu sabia ser de Tanya. Respirei profundamente o ar salgado do oceano antes de girar lentamente e dar o passo final que eu precisava para seguir em frente com minha vida.

"Olá, Tanya." Eu sussurrei. Olhei para cima e sorri para a inscrição que foi esculpida no granito. _Tanya Ann Cullen._ _Amada esposa e mãe._ _20 de janeiro de 1978 ~ 12 de fevereiro de 2006._ Respirei e caí de joelhos na frente da lápide. Tirei a tampa do vaso de metal e derramei água antes de adicionar a lavanda. Sentei-me apoiado em meus pés, minhas mãos em minhas coxas e olhei para as flores por um momento, tentando reunir os meus pensamentos.

"Eu realmente não sei por onde começar." Sussurrei. "Eu não sei nem mesmo se você pode me ouvir, mas eu tenho que acreditar que você está aí fora em algum lugar. Eu não posso aceitar a idéia de que você foi embora completamente. Liz e Tony precisam muito de você." Senti as lágrimas começarem a brotar nos meus olhos com a menção dos nossos filhos. Respirei fundo, lutando com a minha tristeza.

"Eu me senti culpado por um longo tempo pelo que aconteceu. Eu pensei que talvez se eu tivesse feito algo diferente, talvez você ainda estaria aqui. Que se tivesse sido eu que tivesse morrido, teria protegido nossos filhos de tanto sofrimento. Mas, eu acredito que as coisas acontecem por uma razão. Às vezes não sabemos o que é essa razão quando as coisas ruins que estão acontecendo." Uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto e eu rapidamente a sequei." "Talvez nós nunca saberemos o por que das coisas ruins acontecerem. Tudo o que podemos fazer é tirar o melhor proveito do que temos." Engasguei com minhas palavras enquanto todas as decisões erradas que eu tinha feito ao longo dos últimos três anos pesaram sobre meus ombros.

"Eu preciso pedir desculpas pela forma como eu lidei com as coisas. Deixei minhas ações machucarem nossos filhos de diversas maneiras. Eu não me importei com eles da maneira que você quisesse que eu tivesse feito. Deixei Elizabeth para encontrar seu próprio modo de lidar com sua morte e fiz um dano a Tony por não manter sua memória viva com ele." A essa altura eu estava soluçando, as lágrimas fluindo livremente pelo meu rosto enquanto eu continuava a derramar meu pesar.

Fiquei lá por um longo tempo, deixando os meus erros dolorosos me lavarem. Lentamente, comecei a sentir uma sensação de paz. Debrucei-me sobre sua lápide e meus dedos lentamente traçaram as gravuras.

"Você foi uma mãe maravilhosa e eu nunca pensei que encontraria alguém que poderia cuidar e amar nossos filhos como você fez." Eu sussurrei. Senti meu coração abrindo mais enquanto eu me sentei para trás em meus calcanhares. "Eu estava errado. Bella ama Anthony e Elizabeth, e ela os trata como ela faz com seu próprio filho. Eu acho que ela até mesmo daria a você uma corrida pelo seu dinheiro pelo posto de Mamãe Urso." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Ela tem um lindo garotinho da idade de Anthony e eles são inseparáveis." Meus pensamentos foram levados para Seth e Tony e todas as travessuras inocentes em que eles se meteram. "Ele tem sido bom para Tony. Ele ajudou-o a sair de sua concha e está ensinando-o a não ser tão tímido".

"Bella educou-o bem. Ele é respeitoso, amável e inteligente, com um pouco de teimosia como sua mãe." Senti o sorriso retornar no meu rosto.

"Eu acho que você teria gostado dela." Eu disse enquanto as lágrimas continuaram a cair dos meus olhos. "Ela me faz um homem melhor. Um pai melhor. Eu a amo muito." Eu sussurrei a última parte. Olhei para fora sobre os túmulos do cemitério e senti uma nova onda de paz em mim. Isso era o que eu precisava, era hora de deixar ir o meu passado e abraçar o meu futuro.

Eu estava pensando em pedir para Bella e Seth morarem conosco, mas sentado aqui, ficou claro o que eu queria. _O q__ue todos nós necessitávamos._

"Eu quero que ela fique comigo pelo resto da minha vida. Vou pedir a ela para se casar comigo." Eu admiti. "Levei algum tempo para entender que por amá-la, eu não estava traindo você. Eu agora sei que o que eu estava sentindo era irracional, que seguir em frente não era eu esquecendo, ou substituindo você. Isso só significava que meu coração havia crescido e esculpido um local para Bella e Seth".

Tomei uma longa respiração e percebi por que isso parecia tão difícil. Eu estava finalmente deixando ir. Eu podia realmente apenas ser feliz quando eu deixasse o passando no passado e aceitasse tudo o que eu tinha com Bella. O pensamento me fez sorrir.

"Eu estou finalmente fazendo jus ao pedido que você fez para que eu fosse feliz." Eu sussurrei com um sorriso. "Eu sempre vou amar você, mas Bella tem meu coração agora e ela me faz feliz." Beijei minha mão e toquei a lápide.

"Adeus Tanya."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Bella perguntou quando entrei em seu escritório. "Eu não estava esperando por você até eu sair do trabalho." Ela levantou suas mãos vieram ao meu rosto. Pesquisando com cuidado, seus olhos correram pelo meu rosto. "O que há de errado?"

Puxei-a em meus braços e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Eu apenas precisava vê-la." Sussurrei, dando um beijo em seu pescoço. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo e ela me segurou perto por alguns momentos.

"Por favor, fale comigo." Seu sussurro implorante parecendo assustado. Afastei-me e olhei nos olhos dela.

"Eu levei flores ao túmulo de Tanya." Eu disse. Ela olhou para mim e esperou que eu continuasse. "Eu não estive lá desde o enterro. Era hora de dizer adeus." Ela me observou com atenção antes de assentir e me puxar de volta em seus braços.

"Você pode sair para seu almoço agora?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, só preciso avisar Ângela que estou saindo." Ela sussurrou. Beijando meu rosto, ela se afastou e saiu pela porta, pedindo-me para esperar por ela no saguão. Quando ela finalmente me encontrou do lado de fora, fizemos o nosso caminho para o restaurante de Jasper. Uma vez que estávamos sentados, ela me deu um sorriso de desculpas antes de me cutucar para mais detalhes.

"Isso ajudou?"

"Sim, eu acho que ajudou." Sussurrei. "Eu acho que resolvi tudo o que eu precisava." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. "No entanto, eu acho que provavelmente deveria levar as crianças. Eu não tenho realmente certeza se isso é uma boa idéia ou não, então eu vou falar com Heidi e ver o que ela tem a dizer." Ela acenou em compreensão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Edward, é tão bom vê-lo de novo." Heidi disse quando pegou a minha mão em um aperto de mão firme.

"Obrigado por me ver fora da nossa programação regular." Eu disse. Ela apontou para eu sentar no sofá enquanto ela puxou uma cadeira.

"A qualquer hora. Como posso ajudar?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu fui ao cemitério na semana passada e finalmente encontrei um fechamento." Eu disse com um meio sorriso. "Quero levar as crianças, mas não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa idéia. Eles não estiveram lá desde que Tanya foi enterrada".

Ela pareceu pensativa por um instante.

"Você sabe." Ela começou. "Sigmund Freud acreditava que as crianças não têm a capacidade de ficar de luto. Ele acreditava que o luto e melancolia são emoções complicadas demais para eles compreenderem e que só na adolescência, quando o desenvolvimento é mais avançado, o verdadeiro luto torna-se possível".

Olhei perplexo com a idéia de que meus filhos não ficaram de luto pela sua mãe. A idéia era absurda para mim.

"Você acredita nisto também?" Eu perguntei. Ela soltou uma risadinha e sacudiu a cabeça rigorosamente.

"Nem um pouco. A sociedade geralmente pensa que as crianças tanto devem ser mantidas longe da devastação da morte, como que as crianças são flexíveis e vão se recuperar rapidamente." Ela disse. "No entanto, eu acredito em algum lugar no meio. Enquanto as crianças podem passar pela dor e sofrimento da morte de um dos pais, elas também podem aprender e crescer com a ajuda de adultos apoiando".

Balancei minha cabeça em concordância, embora suas palavras misturavam-se ligeiramente. Eu não tinha sido um pai apoiador por um longo tempo, então eu precisava garantir que minhas ações não prejudicariam mais do que eu já tinha prejudicado.

"Então, com o que você sabe da nossa situação, você acha que seria bom levá-los para visitar sua mãe?" Eu perguntei.

"Edward, você precisa ter um pouco mais de fé em suas decisões. Dê a eles a escolha e veja se eles querem ir. Eles podem visitar, ou se eles decidirem que não gostariam de ir, então talvez eles pudessem fazer um cartão ou escrever uma carta." Ela estendeu a mão e tocou meu braço num gesto tranqüilizador. "Apenas certifique-se que você esteja lá para discutir a experiência deles e ajudá-los através disso".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Falei com Anthony e Elizabeth e perguntei se eles queriam visitar o túmulo de sua mãe. Fiquei impressionado com o quanto eles não entendiam sobre o processo de visitá-la mesmo quando ela se foi. Eu tive que começar do início e disse a eles um pouco sobre a minha experiência de ir. Elizabeth parecia muito pensativa quando ela disse que queria ir, enquanto Tony encolheu os ombros e disse que ele não se importava.

Nós combinamos o dia após o nosso próximo compromisso da terapia familiar para fazer uma viagem até ao cemitério. Seth e Bella estiveram assistindo às nossas sessões, então Bella e eu decidimos que seria melhor se eu levasse as crianças sozinho. Ela optou por voltar para minha casa e preparar jantar para quando voltássemos.

Tony, Liz e eu paramos na florista que eu estive quando fui pela primeira vez e pegamos um pouco mais de lavanda. Tony levou-a de volta para o carro com o nariz preso no buquê, exclamando o quão bom era o cheiro delas o resto da curta viagem de carro até o cemitério.

Quando estacionei o carro, olhei para Liz pelo espelho retrovisor e percebi que ela tinha um olhar pensativo no rosto.

"Você está pronta, querida?" Eu perguntei. Tony olhou para mim e depois para Liz com um olhar confuso. Ele simplesmente não parecia entender o quão difícil isso poderia ser para sua irmã, mas ele me surpreendeu quando envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e a abraçou depois que ela saiu do carro.

Eu os conduzi até o túmulo, então fiquei para trás e deixei-os terem um pouco de espaço. Tony ajoelhou-se com o buquê de flores e tirou as secas que eu tinha deixado na semana anterior. Sorri quando percebi que os cervos tinham deixado as flores, enquanto as flores ao redor do túmulo de Tanya tinham apenas as hastes para fora dos vasos. Tony cuidadosamente despejou a água no vaso e estabeleceu o buquê dentro antes de se levantar e vir para ficar perto de mim. Envolvi meu braço em seu ombro enquanto todos nós ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos. Liz virou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

"O que eu faço?" Ela sussurrou. Liberei Tony e envolvi meu braço ao redor dela, puxando-a para o meu lado.

"O que você quer fazer?" Eu perguntei. Ela encolheu os pequenos ombros, depois olhou para mim.

"Vovó disse que se eu fizesse as minhas orações, então a mamãe iria ouvi-las." Ela disse. "Devo fazer uma oração?" Engoli minhas lágrimas e assenti.

"Isso pode ser um bom modo para começar. Talvez falar com sua mãe como se estivesse dizendo suas orações." Eu sugeri. Liz olhou para Tony e acenou para ele ir para a frente, mas ele balançou a cabeça e ficou onde estava. Liz voltou-se para a lápide e caiu de joelhos enquanto eu voltei para Tony e puxei-o contra o meu lado.

"Mamãe?" Liz começou com uma voz embargada. "Eu sinto sua falta." Ela sussurrou e então parou. Eu observei suas costas enquanto seus pequenos ombros balançavam antes de ela trazer sua mão para cima e secar suas lágrimas.

"Papai e Bella me deram uma caixa que eu posso colocar as coisas que me fazem lembrar de você. Coloquei a pulseira da vovó nela. Eu me lembro que você costumava usá-la o tempo todo." Sua voz era mais firme do que quando ela havia começado e ela falou de todas as coisas que ela tinha colocado dentro da caixa e como elas lembravam dela e os momentos que passaram juntas. A caixa da lembrança foi completamente idéia de Bella. Ela encontrou uma grande caixa de cedro que tinham violetas esculpidas na tampa quando estávamos olhando as vitrines no centro de Carmel. Era cara, por isso acabei comprando, mas eu disse a Liz que era um presente de nós dois.

Após Liz ter detalhado o conteúdo de sua caixa da lembrança, ela lançou-se para as coisas mais mundanas como a escola e a vida cotidiana. Eu me peguei sorrindo quando ela contou a Tanya sobre Bella e Seth. Ela tinha chegado tão longe em tão curto período de tempo e eu devia tudo a Bella. Depois de mais algumas histórias, Liz decidiu encerrar o seu momento particular.

"Eu te amo, mãe." Liz sussurrou."Amen." "Amém." Sorri para a inocência da sua fé quando senti Tony tremer debaixo do meu braço. Olhei para baixo e Tony tinha lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto enquanto olhava para o chão. Eu rapidamente me ajoelhei ao lado dele e segurei as alças do cinto da sua calça.

"Você está bem, artilheiro?" Eu perguntei. O pequeno rosto de Tony levantou até que seus olhos verdes estavam olhando para mim. Ele balançou a cabeça quando um choro suave veio dele. Peguei-o em meus braços e abracei-o apertado, enfiando sua cabeça debaixo do meu queixo. "Você quer falar sobre isso?" Ele assentiu, mas não fez um movimento para se afastar, então eu não iria forçá-lo. Liz veio por trás dele e suavemente esfregou suas costas enquanto ele continuou a molhar minha camisa com suas lágrimas.

"Qual é o problema, Tony?" Liz perguntou com uma voz suave. Depois de algumas fungadas, Tony olhou para trás e olhou para Liz com os olhos vidrados.

"Você se lembra da mamãe, mas eu não. Você falou sobre ela ler para você e brincar no parque, mas tudo que posso lembrar é que ela se parecia com você." Ele disse entre soluços. Ele voltou-se para mim e enterrou seu rosto de volta no meu peito enquanto se agarrava a mim.

"Papai, o que aconteceria se você morresse, como a mamãe?" Ele perguntou. Senti minhas lágrimas deslizarem pelo meu rosto e segurei-o apertado mais perto de mim.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Eu sussurrei. No entanto, eu sabia que não poderia fazer essa promessa. A vida era curta e algumas coisas estavam completamente fora do meu controle.

"Mamãe também não queria ir a lugar nenhum, mas ela foi." Tony chorou. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça enquanto Liz continuou a acalmar seu irmão.

"Se alguma coisa me acontecer, então vocês sempre terão o vovô e a vovó, ou Alice e Jasper." Eu disse.

"Mas, eu quero Bella." Ele disse enquanto se afastava e olhava para mim. "Ela faz todas aquelas coisas que Liz disse que a mamãe fazia com ela. Eu quero que Bella seja minha mãe." Eu não consegui segurar o choro quando puxei-o para mim e estendi a mão para Liz. Ela imediatamente envolveu seus braços em torno de Tony e agarrou meus braços, prensando-o entre nós. Após vários minutos, Tony olhou para mim enquanto Liz fez o mesmo por cima do ombro dele, esperando que eu respondesse ao seu pedido.

"Eu vou ver o que posso fazer".

Nossa viagem para casa foi quase silenciosa com Liz olhando o caminho e Tony dormindo. Quando voltamos para casa, Liz correu pelas escadas enquanto eu cuidadosamente tirei Tony do carro, tentando deixá-lo dormir depois do seu colapso emocional. Enquanto eu subia as escadas, pensei em como eu precisava ajudar Tony também. Ele sempre foi tão despreocupado e feliz, então quando vi este lado dele, lembrei-me que não foi apenas Liz que perdeu a mãe. Uma coisa que eu sabia com certeza, ele ficaria bem. Nós estávamos no caminho certo para a cura e entre Bella e eu, as crianças ficariam bem. Abri a porta e Tony levantou a cabeça do meu ombro e beijou meu rosto.

"Eu te amo, papai." Ele sussurrou. Eu sorri e beijei sua testa antes de passar para a calma conversa que ouvi na cozinha.

"Eu também te amo, Anthony." Entrei na cozinha para encontrar Liz com os braços em torno de Bella e ela estava chorando em silêncio. Ergui uma sobrancelha, silenciosamente perguntando a Bella o que aconteceu quando ela me deu um sorriso triste. Liz soltou Bella e se virou para olhar para mim com os olhos manchados de lágrimas.

"Tony e eu queremos que Bella seja nossa mãe." Liz disse com um ar de autoridade. Meus olhos dispararam para Bella e ela parecia tão chocada quanto eu tinha certeza que eu estava. Meu olhar viajou de volta para Liz. Eu imaginava este tipo de coisa saindo da boca de Tony, mas eu realmente pensei que levaria um tempinho antes de ela estar em qualquer lugar perto de aceitar a idéia. As mãos de Liz foram para seus quadris e ela olhou para mim, sua postura me fez lembrar de Tanya quando ela estava irritada com alguma coisa que eu fiz.

Olhei desamparado para Bella e seu rosto estava vermelho, mas ela captou o meu olhar e parecia quase em tanta expectativa para mim, então eu senti pequenos braços circularem ao redor da minha cintura, puxando a minha atenção para baixo para Seth. Seus grandes olhos castanhos olhavam para mim e ele sorriu aquele sorriso que eu tinha chegado a amor tanto quanto dos meus próprios filhos.

"Minha mãe pode ser a mãe de Tony e Liz também." Ele disse e então seu sorriso alargou. Estendi a mão que não estava segurando Tony e acariciei seu cabelo. Este não é o jeito que eu queria pedir a Bella para se casar comigo, mas eu também senti que eu precisava dar a ela uma idéia de quais eram as minhas intenções. Olhei de volta para Bella e ela sorriu tristemente para mim antes de desviar o olhar. Percebi imediatamente que a minha resposta lenta à pergunta a chateou e uma parte de mim estava emocionada com a idéia de que ela queria que eu dissesse que eu queria que ela fosse minha esposa. Eu clareei minha garganta, fazendo com que ela se virasse e olhasse para mim. Pisquei para ela e seu sorriso voltou antes de eu me virei para as crianças e dar a elas um olhar exasperado.

"Esta não é a maneira que eu planejei propor, então parem, ou vocês vão arruinar tudo." Bella ofegou suavemente e eu espreitei para ela rapidamente para ver o seu olhar surpreso retornar antes de estabelecer Tony para baixo e acenar para eles darem o fora. Todos os três riram enquanto corriam para fora, deixando Bella e eu parados desajeitadamente na cozinha. Bella desviou o olhar de mim rapidamente e pegou a faca que estava usando e voltou a cortar os legumes.

Cheguei por trás dela até meus lábios estarem ao lado de sua orelha, mas não a toquei. Sua mão parou de cortar com a minha proximidade e ela sugou em uma respiração. Pairei ao lado de seu ouvido por alguns segundos, minha respiração soprando em seu pescoço, quando eu finalmente falei.

"Você tem que saber que eu quero você para sempre." Sussurrei, beijando o ponto macio abaixo de sua orelha. Ela cantarolou baixinho e então recostou-se em mim, deixando cair a faca sobre o balcão. "Eu amo você, Isabella. Isso não vai mudar." Ela assentiu com a cabeça contra o meu peito. Não era _a_ pergunta, mas mais como um aviso do que estava por vir.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Sei que houve muita especulação de que ele iria pedi-la para morar com ele, mas há simplesmente muitas complicações quando você tem um pai divorciado com a custódia de uma criança que eu não quero abordar._

_A resposta ao último capítulo foi desoladora e muitos de vocês que passaram por algo semelhante, saíram em manifesto de seu apreço pela minha idéia de mantê-lo real.__Vocês são a razão pela qual estou tentando manter isso como o mais realista possível.__Eu não vou fazer comentários desagradáveis sobre eu arrastando as coisas, ou por que Edward não está passando pelas coisas mais rápido, ou proíba o céu, o ódio que eu tenho que ele realmente amava sua esposa.__Ao fazê-lo seria um prejuízo completo para aqueles que sofreram esse tipo de perda._

_Twitipat me deu a grande idéia da caixa da lembrança, lá no início da história.__Obrigada, baby!_


	50. 49 Para Sempre Família

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió **_

**Capítulo 49 – ****Para Sempre Família**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Pai?" Anthony gritou antes de saltar entre Bella e eu, acordando nós dois de um sono profundo. Bella apertou a coberta em si mesma antes de perceber que eu escorreguei uma camisa sobre ela depois que ela tinha adormecido. Dormir na minha cama era uma coisa, porém eu não queria explicar por que ambos estávamos nus em momentos como estes. Seth foi um pouco mais reservado quando seguiu Tony para cima da cama e se aninhou contra o lado de Bella.

"É hora do desenho!" Anthony anunciou alegremente. Eu gemi, imaginando se haveria tempo depois para Bella e eu tirarmos uma soneca. Tony se inclinou sobre mim e pegou o controle remoto da mesa de cabeceira e ligou a televisão. Olhei para Bella e seus olhos estavam caídos, mas ela me deu um sorriso doce. Esta era a forma como tinha que ser, mas ainda estávamos sentindo falta de alguém. Assim que eu estava pensando em ir buscar Liz, a porta se abriu lentamente e ela veio caminhando pelo meu quarto, esfregando os olhos. Estendi os braços para ela, mas ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de fazer seu caminho para o lado de Bella da cama e arrastar-se ao lado dela.

Senti meu coração inchar na cena que estava diante de mim. Tony e Seth estavam com suas cabeças juntas no meu travesseiro enquanto eu tinha virado para o meu lado para dar mais espaço para eles e o meu braço estava envolto na cintura de Anthony. Seth tinha a mão no cabelo de Bella enquanto ele brincava preguiçosamente com uma mecha que estava em seu ombro. Mas o que me fez sentir essa onda avassaladora de proteção foi ver minhas meninas conversando tranqüilamente com suas cabeças juntas. A cabeça de Liz estava descansando no ombro de Bella enquanto ela sorria para algo que Bella estava sussurrando algo para ela.

Bella virou a cabeça e olhou para mim com um grande sorriso. Sua mão estendeu sobre Seth e agarrou a minha antes de ele murmurar "eu te amo" para mim sobre as crianças. Eu apertei a mão dela e depois brinquei com seus dedos enquanto todos assistiam Scooby Doo. _Foi perfeito_.

Deixei minha mente vagar pelo que eu tinha planejado. Eu precisava sentar com cada uma das crianças para que eles soubessem que eu pediria a Bella que se casasse comigo. Eu não acho que receberia qualquer objeção de Tony e Liz, uma vez que eles estavam me incomodando toda a semana por quando eu faria de Bella minha esposa. Minha principal preocupação era Seth. Ele já tinha um pai que, mesmo tarde, se levantou e estava tentando ser um pai melhor. Eu estava preocupado que Seth ficaria com emoções conflitantes sobre onde colocar-me na equação.

Jake percebeu, depois da visita de Seth, que ele não estava colocando Seth em primeiro lugar. Ele finalmente ligava a cada noite de domingo, o que era uma chatice porque Bella insistia em ir para casa para Seth poder receber sua ligação. As noites de domingo eram as únicas noites que nós não estávamos juntos. Nós tentamos mover nossas dormidas para sua casa aos domingos, mas concordamos que não era justo para Elizabeth, já que a casa de Bella era tão pequena que ela teria que dormir no sofá. Eu resmunguei sobre ela comprar um telefone celular, mas ela alegou que não queria ou precisava e que aquela uma noite não nos mataria.

"Edward?" Bella perguntou. Ela me puxou para fora das minhas reflexões e olhei para ela. "Liz e eu acabamos de decidir que vamos fazer nossas unhas hoje. Talvez você possa levar os meninos para o parque, ou algo assim." Esse seria provavelmente o melhor momento para ter a minha conversa com Seth e Anthony. Eu falaria com Liz depois que Bella e Seth voltassem para casa.

"Isso soa maravilhoso, amor." Eu sussurrei. Olhei para Liz e ela estava sorrindo muito, ela se aconchegou mais perto de Bella, envolvendo o braço em torno de sua cintura.

Após o nosso ritual de domingo de manhã de desenhos e panquecas, Liz e Bella foram para Monterey e os meninos e eu decidimos que iríamos para o parque favorito deles. Passei o próximo par de horas brincando de esconde-esconde com eles enquanto eles continuaram a me surpreender. Eles eram rápidos e furtivos para um par de crianças, e quando eu pensava que tinha pegado um deles, eles me esquivavam de alguma forma, rindo o tempo todo.

"Vamos parar." Eu soltei. Eles tinham me deixado completamente cansado e eu estava pronto para uma pausa. "Vamos pegar um sorvete na lanchonete." Ambos saltaram para cima e para baixo com a emoção, em seguida, dispararam à entrada do parque. Havia um campo de baseball ao lado do parque e eles abriram uma lanchonete nos fins de semana para os freqüentadores, mesmo quando a temporada de baseball acabava. Cada um de nós pegou um sanduíche gelado antes de irmos para uma área sombreada onde podíamos relaxar.

"Então." Eu comecei enquanto todos nós terminamos nosso sanduíche gelado. "Eu preciso falar com vocês dois".

"Sobre o quê?" Seth perguntou. Ele bateu o último pedaço de seu sorvete em sua boca e se virou para mim com expectativa.

"Sobre pedir a sua mãe para se casar comigo." Os olhos de Tony cresceram como discos e ele começou a acenar com a cabeça vigorosamente, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Olhei para Seth, que tinha um olhar pensativo no rosto. "Eu queria ver o que vocês acham".

"Então, isso significaria que você seria meu pai?"

"Bem, não é assim tão simples. Você já tem um pai – Jake." Eu disse, lutando contra a careta que vinha quando eu dizia ou pensava seu nome. "Mas eu gostaria de ser seu padrasto, se você ficar bem com isso".

A testa de Seth franziu enquanto eu prendi a respiração na expectativa para que ele me enchesse sobre o que ele estava pensando. Ele finalmente olhou para Tony e o sorriso do meu filho era contagiante enquanto os lábios de Seth se contorceram num sorriso. Seth olhou de volta para mim, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Isso significaria que Tony seria meu irmão, certo?" Balancei a cabeça em confirmação.

"Mas, você tem que compartilhar sua mãe com todos nós. Você se sente bem com isso?"

"Isso significa que Tony e Liz teriam que compartilhar você comigo também, certo?" Concordei novamente, tendo uma sensação de alívio quando soou como se ele estivesse entendendo.

"Sim, eu amo você, Seth, tal como eu amo Tony e Liz. Quero que todos sejamos uma família porque eu amo muito você e sua mãe".

"Posso te chamar de papai?" Chupei minha respiração. Eu esperava que um dia ele chegasse a esse ponto, mas eu não esperava que ele quisesse isso tão cedo.

"Eu ficaria honrado se você me chamasse de pai, mas, você não precisa".

Ele olhou para Tony mais uma vez e algo se passou entre os dois. Sem palavras, eles se comunicaram de alguma vitória não dita e, em seguida, o sorriso de Seth iluminou seu rosto todo. Ele voltou-se para mim, levantando-se rapidamente e lançando-se em meus braços, me batendo. Tony veio atrás dele quando eles me jogaram no chão e saltitaram felizes na minha barriga, conversando sobre serem irmãos e viver na mesma casa. Eu ri alto, então fiz cócegas em ambos até que eles caíram em de cima de mim e pediram para eu parar.

"Então, eu entendo que para vocês está bem se eu pedir a Bella para se casar comigo?"

Foi um retumbante "sim" de ambos os garotos.

"Ok, então vocês terão que manter isso em segredo. Ninguém fala com ninguém sobre o que acabamos de conversar. Vocês não podem sequer falar com Liz até eu falar com ela, o que provavelmente será hoje à noite." Eu disse com um olhar conhecedor. "E, sobretudo, não digam a Bella".

"Posso chamá-la de mamãe?" Anthony perguntou com um olhar esperançoso. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça.

"Se ela disser que sim, então eu tenho certeza que ela adoraria." Eu baguncei o cabelo de Tony e decidimos voltar para casa, uma vez que Liz e Bella provavelmente já retornaram. Seth envolveu seu braço no ombro de Tony e Tony fez o mesmo, então eles caminharam alegremente para o carro. Eu não poderia evitar sentir um sentimento de orgulho de como crianças maravilhosas eram meus dois meninos.

Quando voltamos para a casa, Bella e Liz estavam na cozinha conversando sobre os melhores pontos de cozimento, o que confundiu completamente minha cabeça. Quando eu tentei ajudá-las a fazer o jantar, fui enxotado para fora e elas disseram que estariam fazendo o jantar juntas. Eu encontrei-me no piano um pouco mais tarde tocando várias músicas que eu não tinha tocado em muitos anos. Os sons de Mozart e Debussy flutuavam pela sala enquanto o cheiro de pão de alho enchia a casa.

Fechei os olhos e continuei a tocar até que senti a presença de Bella atrás de mim. Meus dedos mudaram de rumo e eu comecei a tocar sua canção. Ouvi um pequeno suspiro antes de suas mãos repousarem sobre meus ombros. Virando a cabeça, eu beijei seus dedos, sem perder uma nota.

"Eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu amo assisti-lo tocar minha música." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sua proximidade e seu hálito quente em meu rosto foram direto para minha calça e senti o tecido apertar. Eu balancei minha cabeça com uma risada.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Você me faz sentir como um garoto de dezessete anos de idade mais uma vez." Eu disse. Parei de tocar e deslizei o banquinho para trás, puxando-a na minha frente e entre o piano. Descansei minha testa em seu estômago enquanto suas mãos deslizavam em meu cabelo.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou. Meus lábios formaram um sorriso largo. O som dela falando aquelas palavras reforçavam minha decisão sobre pedir a ela para ser minha esposa. Ergui a cabeça até que eu estava olhando em seus olhos e sorri.

"Eu te amo mais." Eu disse com um sorriso torto. Ela puxou meu cabelo e revirou os olhos.

"Eu duvido disso." Ela se abaixou e colocou um terno beijo em meus lábios. Quando ela se afastou, ela soltou um longo suspiro. "Eu preciso ir para casa depois do jantar".

"Eu não quero que você vá." Eu gemi. Puxei-a para mais perto, beijei o oco de seu pescoço e, em seguida, me movi para sua clavícula.

"Você não está me seduzindo para ficar." Ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Eu faria isso?"

"Ummm... sim." Bella riu antes de puxar minhas mãos livres e me arrastar para fora do banco. "O jantar está pronto e Liz trabalhou realmente duro, então eu não quero deixá-la esperando".

Quando todos nós nos sentamos à mesa do jantar, eu tive uma forte sensação de que algo aconteceu entre Bella e Liz. Elas tinham feito progressos enormes e finalmente chegaram ao ponto em que Liz a aceitava completamente, mas desta vez era diferente. Liz tinha um olhar de adoração para Bella e eu podia ver uma mudança na maneira que Bella falava e reagia com Liz. Havia um conforto e facilidade entre elas que não existia antes.

Após o jantar, Bella e Seth foram para casa para a ligação telefônica semanal de Seth com Jake, enquanto Anthony e Elizabeth se arrumaram para ir para a cama. Coloquei Anthony na cama, então bati na porta do quarto de Liz. Quando entrei, Liz estava lendo tranqüilamente em sua cama um dos livros que Bella tinha comprado há meses atrás.

"Podemos conversar?"

"Claro".

"Eu queria falar com você sobre Bella." Eu disse enquanto me sentei na beirada da cama. Ela lentamente fechou o livro e sentou-se até que eu tinha a sua atenção total. "Eu quero pedir a ela para casar comigo, mas eu queria falar com você primeiro".

Os olhos de Elizabeth se iluminaram e ela rapidamente estava em meus braços antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco inchadas pelo maior sorriso que eu tinha visto em algum tempo. Ela beijou meu rosto rapidamente e um pequeno guincho veio de seus lábios.

"Sim, papai! Eu quero Bella na nossa família." Ela disse alegremente.

"Você quer?" Fiquei um pouco surpreso por seu entusiasmo. Ela tinha me incitado ao longo da semana passada sobre quando eu tornaria oficial com Bella, mas nunca confirmou qualquer um dos meus planos. Eu tinha uma idéia de que ela provavelmente ficaria bem com o arranjo, mas ela era tão mal-humorada que eu nunca poderia estar certo.

"Sim. Eu amo Bella, papai." Seu tom foi de descrença por eu questioná-la e eu tive que rir pela virada dos eventos. Era quase como se ela tivesse apagado completamente de suas memórias a maneira horrível que ela havia tratado Bella inicialmente.

"Então você estaria bem com ela sendo sua madrasta?" Eu perguntei quando ela balançou a cabeça. "Isso também significa que Seth seria o seu meio-irmão, também. Então, você não ganharia apenas outra mulher na casa, mas um outro menino que provavelmente irritará você o tempo todo." Eu a lembrei. Ela franziu o cenho para mim e depois pareceu pensativa por um tempo antes de seu sorriso voltar. Rastejando de volta para debaixo das cobertas, seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

"Eu posso lidar com isso", ela disse. "Contanto que nós tenhamos o mesmo número".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero uma irmãzinha." Ela disse simplesmente.

"O quê?"

"Uma irmãzinha." Ela afirmou novamente, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um idiota. Passei a mão em meus cabelos e, em seguida, passei-as em toda a minha cara. Eu não tinha idéia de como responder ao seu pedido. Eu também não sabia se eu queria entrar na conversa dos bebês, não querendo ter _essa_ discussão ainda.

"Hum... você está se adiantando um pouco rapidamente. Vamos voltar à questão em apreço." Eu disse, tentando conduzi-la de volta à proposta. "Você está realmente bem com Bella e Seth se tornando parte de nossa família?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu quero assegurar-lhe que ela não tomará o lugar da sua mãe. Você apenas será uma garota de sorte com duas mães que amam você".

"Eu sei." Havia um sorriso triste no seu rosto, mas ela parecia mais reflexiva do que triste. Apanhei-a em meus braços e beijei sua testa.

"Obrigado, Liz." Eu sussurrei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça contra meu peito e se agarrou a mim por um minuto antes de voltar para sua cama. Eu a cobri e fiz meu caminho até a porta, mas quando eu a abri, ela falou.

"Você já comprou o anel para ela?"

"Não, ainda não." Eu disse.

"Posso ir? Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a escolher?"

"Eu acho que seria uma ótima idéia. Talvez devêssemos levar Seth e Tony." Liz franziu o nariz, antes que ela desse de ombros.

"Eu acho." Ela cedeu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Bella Swan-Black**_

"Vamos, mãe!" Seth choramingou da porta.

"Calma." Eu disse enquanto jogava minhas roupas em uma sacola pequena. "Você guardou sua escova de dentes?"

"Não, eu já tenho uma no banheiro do Tony." _Claro que ele tinha_. "Então vamos ver Alice? Eu senti a falta dela quando ela foi embora." Eu segurei a risada enquanto eu me lembrava que a cada vez que falávamos do casamento de Alice, ele fazia cara feia para nós. O pobre Jasper teria que fazer algo para conquistar Seth porque ele estava um pouco irritado que sua namorada estava o traindo debaixo de seu nariz.

"Sim, nós faremos um grande churrasco em casa. Ela e Jasper retornaram ontem de sua lua de mel, por isso daremos as boas vindas ao feliz casal".

Seth fez uma careta para mim e então correu para fora do meu quarto, resmungando sob sua respiração. Eu soltei uma pequena risada enquanto eu fechava a sacola.

Quando chegamos à entrada da garagem de Edward, Seth correu para fora do carro antes que eu o tivesse desligado. Ele se arremessou pelas escadas quando Alice abriu a porta e praticamente se jogou nela em sua ânsia de vê-la. Ela ainda estava rindo quando eu subi as escadas e dei um abraço nela.

"Como foi a viagem?"

"Você está brincando comigo?" Ela perguntou enquanto nós caminhávamos em direção à cozinha. "As praias, as vistas fantásticas e _isso _em uma sunga." Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto apontava para Jasper. Jasper olhou para cima e me deu um pequeno aceno antes de voltar a marinar a carne. Eu ri exatamente quando Edward entrou no pátio, com pinças de churrasco na mão. Eu imediatamente senti o calor da sua presença se espalhar por todo meu corpo, só de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele fazia minhas emoções e libido darem uma pirueta.

Edward caminhou até mim e me deu um beijo rápido de saudação, em seguida, foi até os bifes que Jasper estava espetando com um garfo. Eu pensei que era engraçado que Edward não soubesse cozinhar uma simples refeição na cozinha, mas ele parecia ser completamente capaz atrás de uma churrasqueira, o que era uma coisa boa, pois eu queimava tudo o que eu tentava fazer na churrasqueira.

"Mamãe e papai acabaram de ligar e eles chegarão atrasados. Ela disse que estariam aqui em aproximadamente quinze minutos." Edward disse a Alice. Alice balançou a cabeça e Jasper a puxou em seus braços, inclinando-se sobre ela. Ele plantou um molhado beijo desleixado em sua boca antes de seguir Edward para o pátio.

"Então, o que precisa ser feito?" Eu perguntei, ignorando sua paquera divertida. _Recém-casados._

"Você se importaria em fazer a salada enquanto eu termino a sobremesa?" Alice perguntou enquanto vasculhava na geladeira todos os ingredientes da salada. Retirei uma tábua de corte e uma faca enquanto ela colocava tudo para fora no balcão.

"Então, Liz disse que vocês tiveram uma boa conversa na semana passada, quando você a levou para a pedicure." Ela disse com um grande sorriso.

"Sim, foi esclarecedora." Eu respondi. Meus pensamentos se voltaram para aquele dia enquanto eu disse a Alice o que havia acontecido.

"Nós tínhamos acabado de sentar na cadeira de massagens quando, de repente, ela me pergunta se eu iria querer me casar com Edward." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"O que você disse?" Alice perguntou, parecendo um pouco ansiosa para a resposta, mas tentando não demonstrar muito isso.

"Eu perguntei se ela queria que eu fosse mais do que a namorada de seu pai." Eu continuei a cortar os tomates enquanto me lembrava dos sentimentos que a pergunta tinha invocado. Quando ela me fez essa pergunta, um milhão de dúvidas passaram pela minha mente. Eu já tinha fracassado em um casamento e queria ter a certeza de que não voltaria a acontecer. Mas, o pensamento de Edward ser o meu marido fez o meu coração palpitar e, naquele momento, percebi que não importava os obstáculos que fossem jogados em nosso caminho. Ele era o único homem que eu amaria. Ele sugeriu que queria mais do nosso relacionamento e tudo mais, mas me disse que uma proposta aconteceria. Eu realmente não pensei com intensidade sobre isso até que Liz colocou tudo para fora no salão.

"Terra para Bella?" Alice disse com uma risada e uma cotovelada.

"Desculpe, eu estava pensando em Edward." Eu disse com um rubor.

"Então, o que Liz disse?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre se ela queria que você fosse sua madrasta." Ela disse com um suspiro exasperado.

"Ah... Bem, ela me disse que ela e Anthony me queriam em suas vidas." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Foi muito doce".

"Portanto, agora meu irmão estúpido só precisa sair da moita e pedir." Alice disse com uma piscadela.

"Alice, não salte muito à frente de si mesma. As coisas estão confortáveis como estão agora, eu não acho que ele está pronto para ultrapassar qualquer coisa e eu estou perfeitamente satisfeita em esperar." Eu disse.

"Então, ele perguntasse, você diria sim?"

"É claro que eu diria sim. Ele é tudo para mim." Alice soltou um pequeno grito, envolveu os braços em volta da minha cintura e me deu um abraço de esmagar os ossos.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Eu sabia que era mais do que uma coincidência quando ele a conheceu na praia. Vocês estão destinados a ficar juntos".

Senti um puxão de um leve sorriso nos cantos da minha boca. Eu não conseguia lembrar quantas vezes eu contei todas as coincidências que nos uniram. Eu não era realmente de acreditar em destino, mas não havia como negar que alguém tinha uma mão nos empurrando juntos. Alice olhou para mim e beijou meu rosto.

"Você vai ser minha irmã um dia desses, eu posso sentir isso".

"Woah!" Jasper disse da porta. "Se eu soubesse que vocês duas estariam fazendo _isso_ aqui, eu teria dito a Edward para correr e ficar assistindo ao show".

"Oh, cale a boca, Jasper." Alice revirou os olhos e me soltou antes de voltar para a sobremesa.

"O que foi isso?" Edward perguntou quando ele voltou para a casa.

"Nada." Eu disse rapidamente, não querendo que Jasper falasse do show de afeição de Alice e me envergonhasse até a morte. Edward franziu uma sobrancelha, mas andou até atrás de mim e beijou meu pescoço.

"Eu já te disse hoje que te amo?" Ee sussurrou.

"Não nas últimas oito horas".

"Hmmm, acho que preciso consertar isso." Ele disse, girando-me para ficar de frente para ele. Ele gentilmente tocou meu rosto com suas mãos. "Eu te amo." Ele disse quando beijou meu nariz. "Eu te amo." Então beijou meu rosto. "Eu te amo tanto." Seus lábios desceram sobre os meus e ele pegou meu lábio inferior entre os seus. Puxando-o suavemente em sua boca, sua língua deslizou sobre meus lábios e suspirei com o gesto íntimo. Ele se afastou e seus olhos verdes penetraram os meus. Com todo o amor que eu sentia rolando, ele sussurrou uma última vez, "eu te amo".

Ele soltou meu rosto e minhas mãos deslizaram em torno de seu pescoço, "Eu também te amo".

"Nada dessa coisa piegas!" A potente voz de Emmett assustou a todos nós enquanto ele caminhava para a cozinha. Ele riu de sua perturbação antes de Rose bater na sua nuca.

"Não faça isso." Rose disse com um sorriso. Suas meninas entraram na cozinha e quando notaram que as crianças não estavam ao redor, correram pelas escadas para encontrá-los.

"Mamãe e Dr. Papai estão chegando." Rose disse com uma piscadela. _Ela gostava de flertar com Carlisle um pouco demais._

A noite foi gasta com os contos de aventuras de Alice e Jasper no Havaí. Tony continuou pressionando Jasper para lhe falar sobre as ondas de North Shore, enquanto Seth continuou a dar olhares mortais a Jasper. Nem mesmo as histórias de surfe descongelaram meu filho por ele.

Liz estava agindo estranho durante o jantar e eu perguntei o que estava errado, mas toda vez que eu abordava o assunto, Edward interrompia e me distraía com questões mundanas. Depois de algum tempo, eu peguei Liz e Edward sussurrando um com o outro e eu disse a mim mesma que eu precisava me lembrar de perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo mais tarde.

O sol estava mergulhando baixo no horizonte quando terminamos o jantar. Eu fiquei para ajudar a limpar os pratos quando Esme roubou os pratos da minha mão e me informou que ela e Carlisle estavam cuidando da limpeza. Suspirei e cedi, sabendo que não era útil discutir com ela.

"Venha dar um passeio comigo." Edward cochichou no meu ouvido quando agarrou meu cotovelo e me levou até a porta.

"Não podemos simplesmente sair daqui." Eu disse rapidamente. "Sua família-"

"Vai entender." Ele me cortou. Balancei minha cabeça, mas o segui para fora da casa de qualquer maneira. Eu não negaria o fato de que eu queria ter um tempo a sós com ele tanto quanto ele queria ter comigo.

Saímos pelo portão e até à praia, onde nós andamos de mãos dadas. O sol estava começando a tocar no horizonte quando ele parou na beira da água e me virei para ele. O olhar em seu rosto não demonstrou nada além de amor quando ele se inclinou e beijou-me profundamente. Quando ele se afastou, meus olhos se abriram para vê-lo segurando uma pequena caixa azul. Meu coração pulou uma batida enquanto minha mente raciocinava o que isso poderia significar.

Olhei a caixa enquanto minhas mãos tremiam quando eu a peguei dele. Era uma caixa de papelão que geralmente guardava uma caixa menor de veludo. Quando eu a abri, fiquei surpresa ao ver vários pedaços de papel dobrados ordenadamente dentro. _Aquilo não era o que eu estava esperando_. Eu soltei o fôlego que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando e meus olhos correram até Edward. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto e acenou para o caixa.

"Leia." Ele sussurrou.

Tirei o bilhete superior e desdobrei-o para encontrar a letra terrível de Seth rabiscada sobre o bonito papel rosa com corações por toda parte.

_Eu amo seus abraços e beijos._

Sorri para sua admissão. Eu nunca teria imaginado que ele realmente gostasse de demonstrações públicas de afeto, uma vez que ele reclamava muito sobre eles. Perguntei-me se ele estava escrevendo o que ele realmente amava, ou o que ele pensava que eu queria ouvir. Sorri para mim mesma antes de dobrar o papel de volta para cima e puxar o próximo. A letra de Anthony estava escrita sobre o mesmo tipo de papel.

_Eu amo quando você faz o jantar e parece que somos uma família de verdade._

Eu sorri docemente para o papel e senti as lágrimas picando em meus olhos. Olhei para Edward e seu sorriso nunca fraquejou. Se qualquer coisa, ele parecia irradiar seu amor ainda mais. Mordi meu lábio antes de puxar o próximo papel, que eu sabia que era de Elizabeth.

_Eu amo como você é sempre tão agradável, mesmo quando eu não sou, e que você faz coisas comigo que me fazem lembrar da minha mãe._

Eu não consegui segurar as lágrimas por mais tempo e elas livremente deslizaram pelo meu rosto. Havia mais um bilhete no fundo e puxei-o lentamente, sabendo que seria de Edward.

_Eu amo tudo em você. Você me faz completo e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você._

O movimento rápido de Edward me chamou a atenção do seu bilhete de amor e vi quando ele caiu em um joelho, com uma pequena caixa preta na mão.

"Casa comigo?" Ele disse, abrindo a pequena caixa. Meu olhar atordoado perfurou seus belos olhos verdes e eu sabia que esta era a coisa certa a fazer. Este era o próximo passo no meu Felizes Para Sempre. Caí de joelhos e me atirei em seus braços.

"Sim, mil vezes, sim!" Eu disse. Seus braços envolveram ao redor das minhas costas e me puxaram para perto. Inclinei a cabeça para cima e encontrei seus lábios, enquanto ele me beijou com uma paixão que fez meus dedos curvarem. Em um movimento rápido, ele levantou-se e recolheu-me em seus braços, girando-me ao redor. Soltei uma gargalhada quando peguei um vislumbre de todo o clã Cullen na janela nos observando.

"Nós temos uma platéia." Eu disse com um riso pequeno. Ele olhou para a casa e depois sorriu para mim.

"Bem, então vamos dar um show porque logo que voltarmos para casa, eu vou chutar a todos para fora." Ele me puxou para mais perto até que sua boca encontrou a minha. Seus lábios eram urgentes contra os meus enquanto ele gentilmente cutucou a minha boca e sua língua deslizou para dentro. Minhas mãos envolveram em seus cabelos e eu o puxei para mim, deixando-o saber que eu estava longe de terminar nosso beijo. Nossas línguas deslizaram uma contra a outra e senti aquela familiar agitação na boca do meu estômago. Com a respiração ofegante, me afastei e olhei nos olhos de Edward. Toda emoção era perfeita. Ele era perfeito.

"Eu vou te amar para sempre." Ele sussurrou.

"E eu a você."


	51. 50 Epílogo

**Obrigada às minhas incríveis betas Mskathy e EverIntruiged por manter a minha gramática, pontuação e por checar minha escrita no passado/presente, e por trazer o melhor na minha escrita. **

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 50 – Epílogo**

Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava aqui, esperando para me casar com o homem dos meus sonhos. Cada passo que eu tinha tomado na minha vida me levou a este ponto. Eu olhei para fora da janela do luxuoso quarto de hotel com vista sobre a praia de Waikiki. Alice tinha sido uma salva-vidas no planejamento da coisa toda. Se tivesse sido por mim, teríamos casado na frente da casa de Carmel.

Ouvi uma batidinha na porta quando Alice e minha mãe vieram para me ajudar a terminar de ficar pronta.

"Você está tão encantadora com o seu cabelo puxado para cima assim." Alice ecoou quando entrou correndo e me abraçou. Alice tinha arranjado para que um maquiador viesse e fizesse o meu cabelo e maquiagem e eu fiquei um pouco surpresa com a transformação que tinha ocorrido. Minha mãe veio até mim e me tomou em seus braços.

"Você realmente está linda, querida." Ela disse quando beijou meu rosto.

"Obrigada, mãe." Eu me afastei e voltei para a janela, observando enquanto meu pai fazia seu caminho para a área em que eu me casaria. Ele agitava os braços freneticamente para um dos homens estabelecendo as cadeiras e eu não pude deixar de rir com o seu aborrecimento.

Minha mãe veio atrás de mim e olhou para o que chamou minha atenção. Ela deixou escapar uma pequena risada quando papai começou a pegar cadeiras e rearranjá-las pessoalmente.

"Oh meu deus, talvez eu precise ir até lá e falar com ele." Ela sussurrou. Balancei minha cabeça e abracei-a novamente enquanto nós o observávamos gritando ordens.

"Não, deixe-o liberar toda a sua ansiedade nas cadeiras. É melhor do que ele pirando no noivo novamente." Eu disse com uma risada. Alice e minha mãe começaram a rir enquanto nós recordamos a primeira vez que meu pai conheceu meu prestes a ser marido.

"Quando ele puxou a arma e começou a carregá-la na frente de Justin, eu pensei que aquele pobre garoto faria xixi nas calças ali mesmo." Alice disse com uma risada.

"Ele aprendeu esse truque do meu pai." Disse minha mãe.

"O quê? Eu não ouvi essa história?" Eu peguei a mão dela e puxei-a para a grande cama e todas nós nos sentamos. Minha mãe soltou um longo suspiro enquanto nos contou o conto do primeiro momento em que papai conheceu o Vovô Charlie.

"O fim de semana depois que Edward propôs, voamos até Washington para que ele pudesse pedir formalmente a Charlie pela minha mão em casamento. Infelizmente, Seth já havia chegado a Charlie e enchido-o sobre a proposta. Então, quando entramos na casa, ele conduziu-nos à mesa da cozinha, onde ele estava limpando a arma." Nós estávamos todas rindo com a idéia do Vovô ser tão intimidante porque todos sabiam que ele era só um grande urso de pelúcia em seu coração.

"Como papai levou isso?"

"Não tão bem como Justin levou. Eu acho que ele considerou fugir, depois se mudar e alterar todos os nossos nomes." Ela riu. "No entanto, uma vez que Charlie descobriu que ele era médico e estava criando seus dois filhos, acho que ele abrandou o suficiente para conhecer Edward um pouco melhor".

"Eu acho que isso é tão engraçado porque Vovô Charlie ama papai." Eu disse. Minha mãe concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu só espero que meu casamento seja tão perfeito como o seu e do papai foi." Eu disse. Eu tinha apenas dez anos de idade quando eles se casaram, mas lembrei-me da beleza em sua simplicidade.

"Perfeição não acontece por acaso." Alice resmungou. "Passei meses tendo a certeza de que tudo seria perfeito, exatamente como fiz hoje." Inclinei-me e abracei Alice novamente.

"Obrigada, tia Ali, por fazer este dia especial para mim." Sussurrei, lutando contra as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando derramar. "Eu só queria casar na praia como a mamãe e papai, com a família nos cercando".

Senti minha mãe afundar na cama quando eu deixei Alice e olhei para ela. Ela ainda era tão bonita como era há quinze anos. Seu cabelo cor de mogno ainda mantinha o brilho que tinha e não havia uma pitada de cinza, ao contrário do meu pai, que tinha respingos de cinza nas têmporas. Ele não parecia estar tão preocupado com isso como o Vovô estava. Minha mãe correu os dedos sobre a parte dianteira do meu vestido de casamento e então sorriu para mim.

"Devemos ajudá-la com seu vestido? A cerimônia começa em meia hora." Ela disse enquanto olhava para o relógio. Eu assenti e levantei-me exatamente quando as batidas na porta começaram.

"Abra! Nós precisamos dar algo à noiva!" Revirei os olhos quando ouvi a profunda voz do meu irmão e fiz meu caminho para deixá-los entrar. Assim que abri o trinco, Seth empurrou a porta o mais rápido que podia e me pegou nos braços, balançando-me ao redor enquanto Anthony o seguiu para dentro.

Peguei o forte cheiro da água do mar e olhei para baixo para ver enormes braços apertando-me contra um peito nu. Eu gemi enquanto empurrei para ele.

"Coloque-me no chão, neste minuto!" Gritei. Ele riu, em seguida soltou seu aperto até que meus pés estavam firmemente no chão. Empurrei-o de volta e notei que ele estava em calções de banho. Olhei para Seth e então para Anthony, que também estava em um par de calções.

"Vocês tinham que ir surfar hoje? Vocês não poderiam esperar até amanhã?" Eu acusei, dando a ambos um olhar mau. "Vocês só têm meia hora antes da cerimônia começar".

"Não se preocupe, irmã, nós estaremos prontos." Anthony garantiu. Ele sempre foi o responsável, por isso irritava-me que Seth tinha provavelmente influenciado-o a pegar onda antes do casamento. Ou isso, ou eles estavam tentando impressionar alguma garota.

Ambos transformaram-se em garotos extremamente bonitos. Era sempre um trabalho diário lutando contra as meninas quando estávamos no colégio. Mesmo minhas amigas, que eram um par de anos mais velhas, ficavam ofegantes em relação a eles. Durante meu último ano no colégio, eu parei de ter festas do pijama após ter uma das minhas amigas sendo pega na cama de Seth na manhã seguinte. Mamãe ficou lívida. Eu não acho que eu alguma vez a tivesse visto xingar daquele jeito antes. Tony era tão mau como Seth, porém, ele tinha aprendido a arte de ser discreto.

Não feriu a popularidade dele com as mulheres agora que ambos eram bem sucedidos. Seth começou seu próprio negócio no coração de Silicon Valley e, no primeiro ano, conseguiu o suficiente para pagar todos os quatro anos de faculdade. Isto é, se ele tivesse continuado. Papai ficou furioso por ele não terminar sua faculdade, mas ele parou de reclamar quando Seth mostrou a ele seus retornos de imposto, que mostravam que ele conseguiu mais do que o papai naquele ano. Esse foi o fim da discussão sobre a faculdade.

Anthony, por outro lado, estava começando seu primeiro ano da faculdade de medicina. Ele escolheu ir para Stanford e continuar o legado Cullen. Eu senti pena pelas damas da área da baía porque esses dois eram de quebrar corações. Anthony teve uma namorada fixa por algum tempo, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido, terminou mal. Desde o rompimento ele havia adotado as regras de Seth sobre as mulheres. _E sim, havia regras._ Eu só não queria saber os detalhes.

"Rapazes, vocês precisam sair daqui, tomar banho e descerem para a praia rapidamente. Se vocês atrasarem este casamento, você não gostarão da ira de Alice, ou da minha".

"Sim, senhora." Anthony disse com aquele sorriso torto que me fazia lembrar do papai. Ele se aproximou e beijou a bochecha da mamãe antes de Seth dar um tapa em suas costas. Seth partiu para a porta e então, quase como um pensamento posterior, virou-se e beijou o rosto da nossa mãe. Um sorriso diabólico iluminou seu rosto quando ele começou a vir na minha direção com os braços abertos.

"A noiva precisa de um abraço do seu irmão amoroso." Ele sorriu. Eu gritava enquanto corria em volta da cama. Os abraços de Seth sempre se transformavam em esfregar os nós dos seus dedos na minha cabeça, e não havia nenhuma maneira que ele bagunçaria as três horas que eu me sentei na cadeira do cabeleireiro.

"Não ouse chegar perto de mim!" Eu gritei.

"Eu preciso chamar seu pai aqui?" Mamãe perguntou. Seu tom severo não deixava espaço para discutir, mas eu podia ver o pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Seth baixou a cabeça em derrota e, em seguida, virou-se para a porta.

"Guarde-nos uma dança, Lizzy." Ele gritou por cima do ombro quando fez seu caminho para fora da porta. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio e caí sobre a cama.

"Vamos vesti-la, Lizard*****." Alice brincou com um salto em seu passo. Eu gemi e meus lábios se projetaram num beicinho.

_*Em inglês, __lizard __significa lagartixa, lagarta. Aqui Alice usou para provocar Liz fazendo um trocadilho com seu nome..._

"Não posso passar um dia sem esse apelido horrível fazer uma aparição?" Eu gemi. Alice e minha mãe riram enquanto tiravam o vestido do cabide. Levantei-me e deslizei o roupão dos meus ombros e Alice soltou um gritinho de gato.

"Justin ficará bastante surpreso ao ver _isso_." Alice comentou enquanto apreciava a lingerie que ela havia escolhido. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça em concordância.

"Oh meu Deus, por favor, não mencione nada relacionado com a lua de mel na presença de Edward. Eu honestamente não acho que ele será capaz de lidar com isso." Minha mãe gemeu. Todas começamos a rir enquanto o vestido deslizava sobre a minha cabeça, tomando cuidado para não tocar nos cachos perfeitamente posicionados.

"Eu odeio correr, mas tenho que ter certeza de que tudo está em ordem na sala de recepção antes da cerimônia." Alice disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa e beijava meu rosto. "Você está linda, Elizabeth." Eu vi um brilho nos olhos dela antes que ela rapidamente se virou e agitou-se para fora do quarto.

Olhei para a mulher que tinha sido minha mãe nos últimos 16 anos. Ela sorriu para mim e eu vi tanto orgulho em sua expressão. Aquele olhar foi o que me levou a ser melhor. Desde o dia em que ela se casou com meu pai e eu a chamei de minha mãe, eu queria nada mais do que agradá-la. Ela me amou incondicionalmente através da minha adolescência malcriada e depois foi o ombro que eu chorei quando tive o meu coração partido pela primeira vez. Ela chorou quando eu fui para a faculdade e estava lá quando eu me formei. Ela era a minha mãe em todos os sentidos. Lembrei-me de quando papai me disse que queria casar com ela. Ele lembrou-me que eu seria a garota sortuda que tinha o amor de duas mães, e eu tinha.

Eu ocasionalmente me encontrava sentindo falta da minha mãe biológica e Bella era a pessoa para quem eu me virava nesses momentos. Ela sempre dizia a coisa certa para me ajudar com a minha perda. Alice uma vez contou-me a história de como eles se conheceram e eu muitas vezes perguntei-me se minha verdadeira mãe tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. As coincidências eram marcantes e não havia como negar que Bella era exatamente o que nossa família precisava naquele momento. Senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto e Bella imediatamente tomou-me em seus braços. Eu elevei-me sobre ela por quase cinco centímetros, mas ela ainda me puxou para baixo até que seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu.

"O que foi, Liz?" Ela perguntou quando deu um beijo na minha têmpora.

"Estou apenas muito agradecida que você é minha mãe." Eu sussurrei. "Que você entrou em nossas vidas quando o fez. Eu não sei o que teria acontecido com o papai. Ele provavelmente ainda estaria sozinho e então eu provavelmente teria me transformado em uma pessoa detestável." Bella silenciou-me baixinho enquanto me tomou em seus braços e esfregou minhas costas.

"Nada disso importa. Somos uma família e você não pode olhar para trás sobre os 'e se'." Ela disse calmamente. Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos enquanto ela continuava a derramar o amor que ela irradiava.

"Você acha que Justin e eu podemos ter um amor como você e papai?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava começando a sentir o nervosismos borbulhar no meu estômago. Eu sabia que Justin e eu nos amávamos, quase desde o momento em que colocamos os olhos um no outro, mas não pude deixar de ficar preocupada. Eu vi o exemplo perfeito de amor e queria o que meu pai e Bella tinham.

"Oh, baby." Bella sussurrou. "Eu vejo isso em seus olhos. Justin olha para você como seu pai sempre olha para mim. Ele é um homem bom. Você precisa segurá-lo firme e nunca deixá-lo ir".

"Como você sabia que o papai era o escolhido?" Eu perguntei. Bella respirou fundo e expirou com um suspiro satisfeito.

"Eu sempre soube que era ele com quem eu queria passar a minha vida." Ela começou. "Mas era muito mais. Apaixonei-me com a maneira como ele amava você e Tony e como ele pegou Seth debaixo dos braços e o amou, mesmo que ele não fosse biologicamente seu. Apaixonei-me pela sua compaixão e que ele poderia amar tão profundamente que ele poderia manter sua mãe em seu coração sem nunca fazer-me sentir como se eu significasse menos do que ela." Ela disse. Ela riu levemente antes de continuar. "Não foi sempre perfeito. Nós discutimos em mais de uma ocasião quando se tratava de educar vocês, crianças, e houve vezes que eu queria dar um tapa diretamente nos comentários arrogantes dele. Mas isso é sobre tudo o que é o casamento. É apenas uma questão de ter certeza que você sempre dá mais do que toma".

Eu assenti em concordância. Eu tinha visto isso acontecer ao longo dos anos e eles eram o exemplo perfeito de equilíbrio em um relacionamento. Bella estava escovando cuidadosamente as lágrimas do meu rosto, que eu não tinha percebido que tinham caído, quando houve uma batida na porta. "Entre." Ela disse.

Meu pai abriu a porta lentamente enquanto entrou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir pelo olhar envergonhado que ele tinha no rosto. Ele sabia que estava na casa do cachorro pela maneira como tratou Justin no ensaio, mas eu não poderia estar brava com ele porque ele ainda era meu doce pai superprotetor.

"Olhe para você, querida." Ele disse quando entrou no quarto. "Você está tão linda como Bella estava no dia do nosso casamento." Ele veio até mim, beijou minha testa e tudo foi perdoado pelo seu comportamento de homem das cavernas na noite anterior.

"Obrigada, papai." Passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e abracei-o perto, exatamente quando vi o flash de uma câmera. Nós dois olhamos para Bella e ela estava com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Outra foto para o álbum de colagens." Ela cantou. Revirei os olhos. Minha mãe tinha se transformado em uma viciada em álbuns de colagens, graças à Vovó. Elas passavam algumas noites por mês, quer na nossa casa ou da Vovó, fazendo colagens de fotos até altas horas da noite.

Vovó e Vovô compraram uma pequena casa em Carmel Valley depois que papai e Bella se casaram. Vovó disse que eles preferiam o sol constante, mas queria estar perto o suficiente para sua família e do oceano. Eles compraram um antigo vinhedo e vovô disse que começaria a fazer seu próprio vinho. Foi uma piada na família de que ele só queria uma desculpa para tornar-se um beberrão e fugir de suas responsabilidades. É claro, vovô não era nada dessas coisas, mas isso não impediu o tio Em e papai de provocá-lo.

Papai estendeu os braços e me olhou antes de deixar escapar um suspiro longo. "Minha menininha está finalmente crescida e pronta para começar sua própria família." Havia um tom de tristeza em sua voz.

"Eu pensei que eu era a sua menininha?" Uma pequena voz disse da porta. Nós nos viramos para ver minha irmãzinha, Renesmee, entrando no quarto. Ela tinha um sorriso brilhante que iluminou todo o quarto quando ela entrou. Seu cabelo cor de bronze estava puxado para cima em um elegante coque que tinha cachos em cascata sobre os ombros; seus olhos castanho chocolate continham um brilho travesso, que era muito semelhante ao de Seth, o que se encaixava perfeitamente à sua personalidade. Ela estava vestida em um vestido azul simples que eu tinha escolhido para minhas damas de honra, que louvava seu tom de pele.

Aos quinze anos, Renesmee estava rapidamente se tornando uma mulher. Com sua linda aparência de matar e sua personalidade sarcástica, ela era mais do que um punhado com que meus pais tinham que lidar. Na maior parte ela era uma boa garota, mas ela era teimosa e queria mais liberdade do que o resto de nós alguma vez teve, o que faz com que ela constantemente entre em choque com a forma superprotetora do meu pai. Nossos irmãos a mimavam muito enquanto estávamos crescendo, juntamente dando a ela um sentido de aventura que não podia ser contido.

"Eu não posso ter mais de uma menininha?" Meu pai perguntou descaradamente, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Renesmee sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Você pode ter o que quiser, papai." Ela disse quando beijou sua bochecha.

"Você está linda, Lizard." Ela disse com um sorriso. Eu fiz uma carranca para ela e depois sorri docemente antes de virar-me para o papai.

"Eu acho que você pode precisar ficar de olho naquele garçom do jantar da noite passada." Eu disse maldosamente. Renesmee ofegou ao meu lado e eu quase podia sentir sua raiva saindo em ondas.

"Que garçom?" Papai perguntou.

"Aquele que estava flertando com Mae." Eu disse com um ar de vitória. Renesmee bateu seu pé, querendo que eu parassee com a direção que a conversa estava tendo. "Eu a peguei do lado de fora do jantar de ensaio trocando números de telefone com ele e, pelo que entendi, ele estará hoje à noite na recepção." Renesmee rosnou para mim antes de voltar para o papai, tentando suavizar a ira que com certeza viria.

Ele encarou-a com uma carranca enquanto Bella sentou-se na cama e riu incontrolavelmente para Papai Urso irracional que estava prestes a fazer uma aparição.

"Eu quero ser capaz de vê-la em todos os momentos durante a recepção. Se você desaparecer como fez em Paris, estou indo para aterrá-la por toda a vida." Ele cuspiu. Segurei as risadas enquanto ela tentava acalmar as coisas transformando-se na princesa que ela tinha se tornado. Se ela trabalhasse certo, ela o teria envolvido em seu dedo em questão de segundos. Bella se levantou e colocou suas mãos em seus ombros.

"Você não é doce falando dessa maneira nesse tom." Ela disse enquanto puxava Renesmee para a porta. "Nos vemos lá em baixo." Renesmee me deu um olhar malicioso antes de fechar a porta. Deixei escapar uma risadinha e observei enquanto meu pai passava as mãos pelos cabelos em agravamento.

"Como é que ela é tão cabeça dura? Você nunca foi assim." Ele disse. Eu franzi o cenho com esse comentário. Como facilmente ele se esqueceu de quão horrível eu realmente era.

"Eu tenho que discordar. Eu era tão ruim quanto ela quando você e Bella começaram a namorar da primeira vez".

"Aquilo foi diferente." Ele disse em um tom exasperado. "Você era jovem e eu era estúpido." Ele apontou para a porta fechada. "Ela é completamente fora de controle. Você nunca se meteu em problemas enquanto adolescente. Até mesmo Seth e Anthony não tiveram nada como ela." Não pude conter o riso.

"As alegrias de ser um pai." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Apenas espere até você ter filhos." Ele disse e depois balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero nem pensar nisso." Não pude conter as risadas. Meu pai pegou minha mão e todas as provocações desapareceram enquanto seus olhos verdes percorriam meu rosto.

"Você parece tanto com sua mãe quando nos casamos." Ele sussurrou. Senti as lágrimas começarem a pinicar atrás dos meus olhos e sorri. Ele sorriu tristemente para mim enquanto compartilhamos um calmo momento de reflexão.

"Eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui." Eu disse calmamente. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e eu enterrei meu rosto no peito dele, tentando não destruir minha maquiagem em sua camisa branca.

"Ela está. Ela sempre esteve com você e eu vim a perceber que ela viu ao longo de todos nós através dos anos. Às vezes me pergunto se ela teve uma mão em trazer Bella em nossas vidas." Eu assenti minha concordância, um pouco em reverência por ele dizer a mesma coisa que eu tinha pensado antes. Seu dedo deslizou sob meu queixo e levantou meu rosto ao dele. "Eu te amo, baby".

"Eu também te amo, papai".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Eu precisava me segurar até depois da cerimônia. Este dia tinha sido planejado por quase um ano, mas ainda assim foi a coisa mais difícil que já tive de fazer. Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto levava minha filha para dentro do saguão do hotel. Segurei a mão dela na minha e quase podia sentir o nervosismo lavando sobre ela. Quando chegamos à porta do pátio que levava até a praia, onde eu iria entregá-la a um homem indigno, eu parei e virei-a para mim.

"Tem certeza que isso é o que você quer fazer?" Eu perguntei pela centésima vez naquele fim de semana. "Não é tarde demais. Podemos sair, entrar no carro alugado e posso te levar para casa." Eu podia ouvir o quase implorar na minha voz. Eu sabia que esse Justin era um bom rapaz. Ele tinha acabado de passar no exame da ordem e era agora um advogado pleno de direito. Ele seria capaz de dar a ela o luxo que ela estava acostumada e, do que eu havia observado, ele a amava mais do que a própria vida. No entanto, eu não podia deixar de sentir que nenhum homem era suficientemente bom para o meu bebê.

Eu admito, eu havia sido um completo idiota no jantar de ensaio, mas eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que ele estava empurrando os meus limites também. Bella me assegurou que ele não estava quando ela me puxou para fora do restaurante e repreendeu-me como uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Ela me disse que só havia espaço para um homem em sua vida e eu precisava deixar ir. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas eu estava tendo dificuldade em aceitar isso.

"Tenho certeza, papai. Eu o amo mais que tudo." Ela sussurrou. Seus lindos olhos azuis olharam para mim e eu tive a confirmação que eu precisava. Balancei a cabeça, então envolvi seu braço em volta do meu e abri a porta que dava para o meu desgosto. Quando nos aproximamos da praia, Liz tirou os sapatos e eu fiz o mesmo, nós dois pisando na areia fina. Eu estava extremamente grato que ela tinha optado por um casamento informal. Ela estava linda em um vestido branco simples, que subia um pouco ao seu redor com a brisa do oceano. Eu mantive meus olhos voltados para onde estava indo e evitei o olhar do meu prestes a ser genro. Olhei para cima e Bella estava sorrindo muito para nós, uma lágrima correndo pelo seu rosto.

Ambos os meus meninos estavam rindo de orelha a orelha e senti o sorriso puxar em meus lábios. Eles amavam muito sua irmã. Levou algum tempo para que nós encontrássemos nosso caminho juntos depois que Bella e eu nos casamos. Demorou para mudarmos da casa de Carmel e para uma que era para todos nós antes que as coisas começassem a parecer mais como a nossa. A casa era agora um aluguel de férias e um dia iríamos passá-la para as crianças, mas por mais que tentássemos fazer as coisas funcionarem, sempre pareceu como a casa de Tanya.

Bella e Liz plantaram violetas na nova casa para que Liz e Tony pudessem ter um pedacinho de sua mãe com eles. Bella também fez outras pequenas coisas para mostrar que só porque nos mudamos, ela não estava tentando apagar Tanya. Mantivemos várias das peças de arte mais caras, mas deixamos a maior parte na casa. Bella tinha tirado fotos da casa e fez um álbum de colagens para Anthony e Liz para que eles pudessem se lembrar de como era antes de termos tudo pronto para ser alugado.

Senti Liz apertar meu braço e me puxar de volta ao presente, onde eu sabia que estava prestes a entregar a minha menininha para o grande lobo mau. Parei na frente de Justin e seus olhos estavam completamente petrificados no meu bebê. Olhei para Liz e havia um brilho no olho dela e eu não podia negar que ela o amava muito. Soltei um longo suspiro, puxando a atenção dos dois para mim. Olhei nos olhos de Justin e ele me deu um sorriso conhecedor. Senti-me amolecer um pouco diante da sua óbvia compreensão do quão difícil isso era para mim.

"Ela é minha menininha, então cuide bem dela." Eu disse calmamente. Seu sorriso se alargou e ele acenou com a cabeça para o meu consentimento. Virei-me para a minha filha amada e as lágrimas que ela esteve segurando estavam em queda livre. Estendi minha mão e escovei-as enquanto senti o nó na garganta apertar. "Eu te amo, Lizzy. Eu só quero que você seja feliz".

"Obrigada, papai." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. Inclinei-me e beijei sua bochecha suavemente, assim que a minha própria lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Peguei a mão dela e gentilmente coloquei na de Justin, então virei-me para ver minha linda esposa com suas próprias lágrimas caindo. Assim que me sentei ao lado dela, ela colocou o braço em torno das minhas costas e sussurrou suavemente para mim.

A cerimônia foi rápida demais e tentei segurar o protecionismo que senti quando seu marido mergulhou minha menina suavemente e plantou um beijo caloroso em seus lábios. Ficamos na praia, onde o fotógrafo tirou várias fotos, depois fomos enviados ao restaurante, onde terminaríamos a noite com uma pequena recepção para a família e amigos íntimos.

"Eles realmente são perfeitos um para o outro." Bella sussurrou enquanto os observávamos deslizarem sem esforço pela pista de dança. Eu grunhi em resposta, ganhando uma gargalhada da minha amada. "Oh não, eles não vão." A voz de Bella tinha mudado de leve para um rosnado baixo. Olhei na direção que ela estava olhando e me deparei com a visão de Seth e Anthony caminhando, não com uma, mas duas garotas em seus braços. Deixei escapar uma gargalhada que ganhou um beliscão da minha esposa antes que ela se levantou para confrontar os meus dois filhos playboy. Agarrei o braço dela e puxei-a de volta em seu lugar antes que ela causasse uma cena.

"Você reclama que eu sou superprotetor com Liz e Mae, mas então olhe para você quando se trata dos meninos." Eu provoquei.

"Eu não sou superprotetora." Ela defendeu. "Depois da desagradável ruptura de Tony, eu só não quero vê-los envolvidos com mais caçadoras de ouro." Ela afirmou com uma bufada. Eu ri e apontei para as duas garotas que eles tinham trazido.

"Eu não acho que um relacionamento é o que está em qualquer uma de suas mentes." Eu disse com uma risada. Bella rosnou para mim e então aquele sorriso diabólico estava em seu rosto e eu sabia que estava em apuros.

"Eu me pergunto quanto tempo antes de Liz e Justin começarem sua família. Você sabe, nós poderíamos ter um netinho da lua de mel." Ela disse alegremente. Foi a minha vez de rosnar e, em seguida, olhei para o feliz casal enquanto eles terminavam sua dança.

"Eu não quero que você alguma vez traga esse assunto a tona." Eu rebati enquanto meus olhos continuavam a segui-los de volta para sua mesa. Ela soltou uma risada irritante para mim antes de se inclinar e sussurrar sedutoramente no meu ouvido.

"Eu posso tirar sua mente fora disso, se você preferir?" Seu hálito quente arrepiou o cabelo atrás da minha orelha e senti-me esticando na minha calça. Depois de dezesseis anos de casamento, ela ainda tinha total comando sobre o meu corpo.

"Oh, sério? O que é que você tem em mente?" Eu perguntei, virando-me para encará-la. O sorriso malicioso no seu rosto me disse exatamente o que ela tinha planejado. Sorri para mim mesmo antes de me levantar e estender a minha mão para ela. Ela olhou nervosamente para trás na mesa que nossa filha estava sentada, antes de agitar sua cabeça.

"Edward, não podemos sair agora. O que Liz pensaria?"

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei. O rosto dela transformou-se em confusão enquanto eu segurava a minha risada e mantinha meu rosto sério. "Nós não estamos indo embora. Eu só quero dançar com a minha linda esposa." Eu assisti quando o alívio e então a decepção desfiguraram seu rosto. "Depois da dança, estamos escorregando para fora daqui, mesmo que eu tenha que jogá-la sobre meu ombro." O sorriso dela voltou e ela colocou a mão na minha enquanto eu a puxava contra meu lado. Eu a levei para a pista de dança e girei-a ao redor antes de puxá-la em meus braços.

Eu observei quando Jasper levou sua única garota e apoiou-a na ponta dos seus pés antes de dançar com ela ao redor da pista. Meus pais estavam sentados em uma mesa de canto, conversando com Alice e Emmett. Estávamos todos observando o relógio do bebê, já que Rose ficou com Lily, que estava prestes a dar à luz ao seu primeiro neto. Fiz a varredura do salão por Mae e encontrei-a debruçada sobre o bar, conversando com o garçom da noite passada. Meu corpo ficou tenso e Bella olhou para cima para ver o que tinha capturado a minha atenção. Ela apertou minha mão, distraindo-me de ir lá e arrastar Mae para longe.

"Relaxe, Papai Urso. Ela só está falando com ele." Bella disse com uma risada. Eu encontrei-me sorrindo, mesmo com a minha vontade de enfiar meu punho através dos dentes perfeitamente brancos do barman. "Então, diga o que você tem planejado depois que você atirar-me sobre seu ombro e me arrastar para longe como o homem das cavernas que eu conheço e amo".

"Mmmmm, Sra. Cullen. Isso, eu terei que simplesmente mostrar a você." Eu disse, puxando-a para mais perto até que ela pudesse sentir o que estava fazendo comigo, pressionado em seu estômago. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido e eu ri, sentindo-me bastante satisfeito que eu poderia ter a mesma reação da que ela tem de mim. A música mudou e eu olhei para o DJ. Liz estava parada ao lado dele sorrindo para mim e Bella. O som do Aerosmith veio através dos alto-falantes e eu olhei para Bella, que estava sorrindo para mim.

"Nós estávamos dançando isso quando você finalmente disse que me amava." Ela sussurrou. Eu assenti enquanto sua cabeça descansou suavemente no meu ombro. Eu me senti como o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Eu tinha uma bela família e a mulher mais incrível que qualquer homem poderia pedir.

Ela segurava não apenas o meu coração, mas a minha alma, para sempre.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Este é o fim * sniff *. __Isso foi realmente uma viagem incrível. Obrigada por cada pessoa que me encorajou. Eu aprecio seu apoio e não posso expressar o meu agradecimento para com aqueles que ajudaram. Agradeci a eles no caminho e vocês, meninas, sabem quem são._

_Um agradecimento especial ao meu marido__, que finalmente peguei lendo a minha história depois do capítulo 30 e então se tornou meu maior torcedor. *mwah babe*_

_Nenhuma seq__üência. Eu sou uma menina meio Felizes Para Sempre e, uma vez que chegamos ao final feliz, a história está finalizada para mim. Eu considerei escrever a história de Seth, Tony, ou Renesmee, mas eu não dou nenhuma garantia de que algo melhor pode estourar em meu cérebro mais tarde._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Lindo capítulo, o que vc´s acharam? A história realmente chegou ao fim e agora teremos apenas 3 cenas extras antes que esteja completa._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanham e continuem até o fim!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	52. OUTTAKE Surfista

**Obrigada à minha impressionante beta Mskathy, por receber este bebê tão rapidamente.**

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

**Esta é uma ONE-SHOT em comemoração a HOFY bater as 10.000 reviews em 14 de maio de 2009. Quando eu comecei esta pequena fic, eu fiquei emocionada quando ela bateu as 1.000 reviews. Então, nunca me ocorreu que se tornaria tão popular. Obrigada a todos que deixam reviews e mostram seu amor e apoio por esta história, e um agradecimento especial para as meninas no processo, que me mantém rindo e tendo a certeza de que temos esta one-shot esta noite. *risadas***

**Esta one-shot, obviamente, teria lugar um pouco mais tarde na história, provavelmente após o capítulo 46.**

**Desfrutem do Surfistaward!**

_**Tradutora: Bruna de Brito**_

**Cena extra 2 – Surfista**

Liz, Seth e Anthony estavam passando o dia com meus pais e eu tinha convencido Bella a vir à praia comigo. Ela apareceu na minha casa com seu minúsculo biquíni e uma canga amarrada ao redor de sua cintura e segurei o máximo que pude para não me transformar em um homem das cavernas, jogá-la sobre meus ombros e carregá-la de volta para o meu quarto. Em vez disso, eu a conduzi para dentro até a sala e ela soltou um pequeno grito quando eu a puxei para meu colo no sofá.

"Eu pensei que estávamos indo para a praia?" Ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada. Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e mordisquei a pele macia atrás da sua orelha.

"Nós vamos, mas nós temos a casa toda para nós e eu pensei..." Eu parei, deixando que ela chegasse à sua própria conclusão. Suguei o lóbulo da sua orelha em minha boca e mordi gentilmente. Eu podia sentir a pele arrepiando em seus braços e sorri com isso. Seus dedos entraram no meu cabelo e ela puxou minha boca para a dela. Eu amava quando a Bella megera aparecia. Ela se virou até que estava escarranchada no meu colo. A parte de baixo do seu biquíni estava firmemente pressionada contra o meu short e, quando ela afundou em mim, nós dois soltamos um longo gemido. Agarrando sua bunda, eu a empurrei mais completamente contra mim. Ela ofegou em meus lábios e seu hálito quente enviou outra onda de desejo através de mim.

"Mmmmmm, Edward." Ela gemeu. Eu amava quando ela dizia meu nome assim. Eu parei rapidamente, colocando suas pernas seguramente ao redor da minha cintura. Ela enganchou seus tornozelos juntos enquanto minhas mãos deslizaram para cima em suas coxas até que eu estava segurando firme em sua bunda. Nossos lábios continuaram juntos enquanto eu a levava pela escada.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou, afastando-se e olhando para mim. Eu grunhi em resposta enquanto meus lábios tentavam buscar os dela novamente. Ela se afastou para mais longe e eu rosnei com ela me provocando. "Eu realmente quero ver você surfar." Ela disse com firmeza.

Eu sabia pelo tom na voz dela que ela estava determinada em conseguir o que ela queria e qualquer atividade sexual que eu estivesse imaginando, demoraria um pouco para convencer. Levei-a para o meu quarto, esperando que a visão da minha cama daria a ele segundos pensamentos para repensar onde eu estava esperando que isto se dirigisse.

Chutando a porta aberta, eu andei até a cama e a deitei gentilmente. Pairando sobre ela, com ambos meus cotovelos paralelos aos seus ombros, pressionei minha perna entre as dela. Eu esperava que eu tivesse suficiente vantagem para mudar sua mente enquanto eu abaixei e peguei seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Seus dedos vieram para minhas costas e ela empurrou minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça. _Porra, sim. Ela está cedendo._

Deslizei minhas mãos até sua fina cintura e meus dedos foram em volta do pequeno pedaço de tecido que cobria seu quadril. Comecei a trabalhar no nó quando a sua mão cobriu as minhas e ela empurrou-as delicadamente.

"Você vai surfar de shorts?" _O que? _Todos os meus planos de surfar tinham sido jogados pra fora da janela quando ela entrou na minha casa vestida daquele jeito. Balançei minha cabeça e continuei a fazer uma trilha de beijos descendo pelo seu pescoço enquanto eu chegava na sua clavícula. "Então você não acha que deveria colocar sua sunga?" Eu parei com meus beijos e olhei para ela, suplicante.

"Você quer me ver surfando? Agora?" Eu perguntei, esperando que sua resposta fosse não. _Como ela podia ter tanto controle? _Notei que a respiração dela tinha engatado desde que estávamos lá embaixo e sua pele tinha ficado levemente corada. _Ela estava tendo um tempo difícil resistindo. _O conhecimento fez-me sentir um pouco mais poderoso, então voltei a traçar uma trilha de beijos entre seis seios. Ela respirou fundo e eu sorri para mim mesmo. _Quase lá._

Deixei minha língua deslizar para fora e acrescentei-a aos meus beijos de boca aberta enquanto eu a varria descendo pelo seu estômago, de modo que meu nariz roçou a parte inferior de seu peito. Suas mãos foram rapidamente sobre os meus ombros enquanto suas unhas se cravavam lá e ela deu um pequeno empurrão. Eu gemi enquanto girava sobre minhas costas.

"Bella." Eu gemi, parecendo uma criança de cinco anos que não conseguia ganhar um doce no supermercado. Rolei para o meu lado e olhei para ela. Seus grandes olhos castanhos olharam para mim e senti o desejo saindo de dentro dela. _Então por que diabos ela estava negando isso?_

"Eu fiz algo de errado? Eu não consigo ver qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei. Minha mão foi para sua bochecha e senti a pulsação sob minha mão enquanto ela olhava para longe timidamente e balançava sua cabeça.

"Não, você não fez nada de errado." Ela sussurrou. Eu estava perplexo. Ela queria isso tanto quanto eu, mas ela estava me afastando. Eu peguei seu queixo entre meus dedos e trouxe seu rosto de volta até que ela estivesse me olhando.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei. Se eu pensava que ela não conseguia ficar mais vermelha, eu estava errado. Ela fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo bem devagar antes de seus olhos abrirem de novo. Ela parecia determinada, mas ainda completamente envergonhada.

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar o quão gostoso você deve ser quando está surfando." Ela disse. Aquilo não era o que eu estava esperando. Minha pequena Bella estava tendo pensamentos sujos sobre eu e a minha prancha de surf? Um sorriso torto começou a se formar no meu rosto enquanto eu pensava sobre essa possibilidade.

"Você tem tido fantasias perversas sobre eu surfando?" Eu perguntei, tentando esclarecer. Ela olhou para baixo e mordeu seu lábio inferior antes de encontrar o meu olhar e assentir. Eu gemi e caí de costas. "Bem então, não vamos fazê-la esperar mais." Mesmo sendo incrivelmente difícil deixá-la seminua e na minha cama, encontrei forças para me levantar e ir para o banheiro.

Puxei minha roupa de mergulho para fora do gancho e abri o botão do meu short. O tecido deslizou pelos meus quadris e caiu nos meus pés. Rapidamente deslizei minhas pernas na roupa, puxei-a até minha cintura, então andei de volta para o quarto para encontrar Bella parada na ponta da minha cama. Seus olhos pararam no meu peito e eu pensei ter ouvido um pequeno suspiro vindo em minha direção. Eu nunca tinha sido tão agradecido quanto eu estava no momento por passar algumas horas na academia. Eu não era mais nenhum jovem e isso era mais difícil do que quando eu estava nos meus vinte anos para manter tudo no lugar. Estendi minha mão e Bella rapidamente correu para mim. Ela colocou sua mão em meu peito e seus dedos passaram pelos músculos do meu estômago até que repousaram sobre o amontoado da roupa de mergulho.

"Eu sempre quis saber o que você usa por baixo disso." Ela sussurrou sedutoramente. Seus dedos começaram a entrar na roupa e eu agarrei sua mão._ Ela não era a única que podia ser a provocadora._

"Eu acho que você terá que esperar para ver." Sussurrei antes de puxar sua mão de volta e beijar sua palma. Ela soltou um pequeno arrepio antes que eu a levasse de volta pelas escadas. Entre todos os beijos e provocações antes que chegássemos à praia, eu estava pronto para cair no mar.

Bella estendeu no chão uma grande esteira e tirou sua canga antes de estabelecer-se na praia. Fiquei olhando para ela enquanto eu tentava apertar-me para colocar a parte de cima da roupa. Meus olhos viajaram de seus dedos perfeitamente cuidados e subindo pelas suas pernas torneadas até atingir o tecido azul que mal cobria seu sexo. Senti minha roupa apertar na virilha enquanto meus olhos continuaram o caminho ascendente através de seu estômago plano para seus seios. Ela era muito bem feita, e era toda minha. Eu vi seu sorriso e meus olhos finalmente encontraram os dela. Sua sobrancelha levantou questionadora.

"Vê algo que você gosta?" Ela perguntou. Eu gemi e fui para perto dela.

"Mmhmm, eu vejo, e ela é toda minha." Sussurrei quando caí de joelhos ao seu lado e corri minhas mãos para cima em suas pernas. Pequenos arrepios se formaram em suas pernas dela e meu sorriso se alargou antes que eu me inclinasse e a beijasse com toda a possessividade que eu sentia. Quando me afastei, ela estava ofegante e me deixou querendo mais. Eu me levantei e peguei minha prancha antes que ela pudesse protestar. Olhei sobre meu ombro apenas quando meus pés bateram na prancha. Ela sentou-se apoiando sobre os cotovelos para me ver e era bom ter seus olhos em mim.

Eu geralmente passo meu tempo do lado de fora das quebras, longe dos surfistas competindo pelas melhores ondas. Surfar é mais relaxante para mim do que procurar emoção, por isso eu costumo deixar as boas ondas irem primeiro, mas não hoje. Bella escolheu um local na praia que estava em frente de onde a maioria dos surfistas estava montando. Eu queria ter certeza que ela tivesse a visão da sua fantasia sendo concretizada.

Remando para fora, agarrei a prancha e mergulhei debaixo de uma onda enquanto ela começava a desabar. Sob a água, todo o som foi substituído pelo pacífico silêncio, até que eu apareci de volta para cima e balancei meu cabelo dos meus olhos. Passei a quebra das ondas e virei minha prancha, esperando pela próxima onda.

Peguei minha prancha quando vi uma onda decente vindo na minha direção e comecei a remar com toda a força que eu tinha até que ela levantou minha prancha e mandou-a navegando para a frente. Agarrei nas bordas e levantei-me rapidamente. Meus pés enterraram na prancha e eu os finquei até que eu estivesse montando no topo da onda e depois mergulhando de volta para baixo para pegar alguma velocidade. Estas ondas não eram nada parecidas com as que eu tinha montado em nossa última viagem ao Havaí, mas ainda assim elas ofereciam a chance de brincar ao redor. Eu zigzagueei para frente e para trás contra o forte impulso da água até que ela morreu lentamente abaixo e eu afundei de volta para minha prancha. Fiz meu caminho de volta até que eu estava perto de vários outros surfistas conversando uns com os outros.

"Hey cara, você viu a gostosa na praia?" Um deles me chamou. Eu olhei para ele e depois para a praia. Bella era a única garota a que ele podia estar se referindo. Senti um pequeno sorriso surgir em meu rosto antes de me virar para ele.

"Sim, ela é uma beleza." Eu disse. _E minha._

"Ela é definitivamente fodidorável." Ele comentou. Senti um baixo rosnado se formar na minha garganta enquanto eu olhava contra o sol para obter um melhor olhar para o idiota que estava olhando para minha garota. Ele era jovem, talvez vinte anos, com cabelo escuro, e eu tinha que admitir, ele era um cara de boa aparência. Tenho certeza que ele não tem nenhuma dificuldade com as garotas. "Ah, essa é minha." Ele gritou antes que decolasse, deixando seus companheiros na poeira. Observei enquanto ele simplesmente se levantava e ficava complicando com seus movimentos. Perguntei-me brevemente se ele estava se mostrando um pouco. Um de seus amigos riu quando ele tentou lançar-se ao largo das costas da onda e acabou caindo da sua prancha.

"Bela queda, cara!" Ele riu. O surfista idiota subiu de volta em sua prancha e começou a remar para a praia.

"Até que enfim." Murmurei sob minha respiração. Passei os próximos minutos assistindo a quebra e consistência das ondas que rolavam, deixando os outros tomarem as menores. Vi uma onda enorme e sabia que era a que eu pegaria. Eu rapidamente comecei a remar e saltei para cima quando a onda pegou a prancha. Com uma determinação que eu não sentia há muito tempo, eu saltava sobre a água, tentando aumentar a velocidade. Eu mostraria para o garoto como realmente se fazia. Eu patinei sobre toda a onda e depois cortei em sua direção, e quando cheguei ao topo, girei meus quadris rapidamente, agarrando a prancha de volta ao redor até que eu tinha feito um giro de 360° completo.

Fiquei um pouco chocado que eu tinha feito isso, havia anos que eu não ficava agressivo desse jeito. Passei por um surfista sentado em sua prancha e ele deu bateu seu punho na minha mão.

"Yeah, cara! Aquilo foi irado!" Ele gritou. Senti o enorme sorriso surgir em minha cara enquanto eu me aproximava do final da onda. Nadando de volta para a minha prancha, olhei para cima procurando por Bella na praia. Ela estava sentada com a mão no rosto a protegendo do sol enquanto ela me observava. Eu me senti mais animado do que tinha há anos. Fiquei assim até que vi o surfista de mais cedo sentando na areia ao lado de Bella. Eu rosnei alto e empurrei-me para remar o mais depressa que pude para a praia.

Bella se virou ligeiramente para o surfista, falando com ele, e vi quando ele disse algo que a fez jogar a cabeça para trás e rir alto.

_Inferno__, não ! Ela é minha._

Caminhei pela areia o mais rápido que pude sem parecer um idiota e coloquei minha prancha ao lado da esteira. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu enquanto o cara ao seu lado fez uma careta para mim.

"Hey, baby." Eu a cumprimentei. Segurei a corda na parte de trás da minha roupa e puxei o zíper para baixo, puxando-a para fora dos meus ombros até que pendesse da minha cintura. "Quem é o seu amigo?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o idiota.

"Oh, este é Liam. Ele estava bastante impressionado com a sua manobra lá na água." Ela disse ela com um grande sorriso. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele e ele olhou para mim. Hora de mostrar a esse merda a quem ela pertencia também. Inclinei-me e puxei Bella até que ela estivesse em meus braços.

"Edward, o que você-" Eu calei-a com um beijo. Ela afundou-se em meus braços, desistindo de qualquer tipo de protesto que ela pudesse pensar. Sua mão entrou no meu cabelo e me puxou para ela, fazendo-me gemer em sua boca. Quebrei o beijo e olhei para o seu admirador. Ele só rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

_É isso aí__, idiota. Ela está comigo._

Bella se recuperou um pouco do meu ataque e me deu um tapa no peito. Ela virou-se para Liam e começou a se desculpar pelo meu comportamento rude. Ele sorriu e eu vi como os olhos dele passaram pelo corpo dela. Senti a raiva começando a crescer no meu peito enquanto Bella se abaixava para pegar a esteira e seus olhos estavam fixos na bunda dela.

Peguei minha prancha e a segurei sob um braço enquanto mergulhei sobre Bella e a ergui no meu ombro. Ela soltou um gritinho e começou a chutar com seus pés.

"Edward Cullen. Coloque-me. No. Chão." Ela mandou com uma risada. Era a hora do troco pelo comentário de Liam sobre Bella mais me virei rapidamente, encarando o cara que estava comendo com os olhos a minha namorada, com a minha prancha de surf. Ele soltou um pequeno grito de dor e eu não consegui conter o sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios.

"Desculpe por isso, cara." Eu disse sobre o meu ombro enquanto eu lancei-me para fora da praia. A esteira estava enrolada em volta das mãos de Bella, quando eu a tinha pegado no colo e agora ela estava tentando desesperadamente se desenrolar dela. No entanto, elas estavam presas entre nós. Eu ri levemente enquanto ela transformou seus grunhidos em palavrões.

"Eu vou deixar você ter o que merece quando você me colocar para baixo." Ela xingou. Senti seu corpo relaxar na derrota enquanto eu andava pela praia até o portão do meu pátio. Apoiei a prancha contra o muro e entrei na casa.

"Você pode me colocar no chão, Senhor Homem das Cavernas. Acho que você já provou seu ponto." Bella falou sarcasticamente. Dei uma risada e bati na sua bunda enquanto eu me dirigia para as escadas. Ela soltou outro grito e eu sorri. Eu queria ouvi-la fazer mais do que gritar. _No momento em que eu tiver terminado com ela, ela estará gritando o meu nome._

Abri a porta do meu quarto e entrei, jogando-a na cama. Ela saltou e eu a observava com olhos cheios de luxúria enquanto seus seios balançavam no top do pequeno biquíni. Puxei a esteira que ela tinha estado enrolada e a joguei no chão, meus olhos nunca deixando o seu corpo. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e eu podia ver que ela estava escondendo um sorriso, mas não quis apagar sua fachada de irritada.

"Aquilo foi tão rude. Eu não acredito que você fez aquilo." Ela bufou. Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para longe. Ela era tão malditamente linda. Seus cabelos derramados nos lençóis brancos da minha cama e sua pele tendo uma leve cor de rosa, se era do sol, ou do desejo que ela estava segurando, eu descobriria.

"Acho que você esqueceu a quem você pertence,querida." Eu sussurrei, ainda parado ao pé da cama. Seus olhos focaram em mim com raiva enquanto ela se sentava e olhava pra mim.

"Você não é meu dono." Ela disse entre os dentes. Senti meu pau se contorcer. Uma Bella irritada significava que o sexo seria incrível. Eu não conseguia evitar de zombar dela um pouco mais. O quão próximo eu poderia fazê-la ficar furiosa sem arruinar as minhas chances de transar, eu me perguntava.

"Eu não sou?" Perguntei com a voz rouca. Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou a me encarar. Afundei na cama ao lado dela e corri meus dedos, leve como uma pena, subindo pela sua perna até encontrar seu sexo superaquecido. Enquanto minha mão a cobriu, ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro que se transformou em um gemido. Porra, ela estava encharcada. _Acho que ela gosta do meu lado possessivo um pouco mais do que ela estava pronta para admitir._ Acariciei-a por um momento através do fino tecido e seus quadris levantaram suavemente em minha mão. "Não, eu acho que sou o dono disso." Eu sussurrei.

Afastei minha mão e me levantei. Ela gemeu e rolou para o seu lado, observando-me atentamente, suas pernas esfregando com a perda de atrito. Eu me virei para encará-la enquanto minha mãos brincavam na borda da roupa de mergulho que estava pendurada na minha cintura.

"Você ainda quer saber o que eu tenho por debaixo da roupa?" Eu perguntei. Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu, seus olhos percorrendo descendo pelo meu peito e depois de volta aos meus olhos. Empurrei-a para baixo até que os pêlos bronze estivessem aparecendo por cima e ela sugou em uma respiração rápida. "Somente boas meninas conseguem ver o que está sob a roupa, Isabella." Eu sussurrei. Segurei a risada quando ela percebeu que eu não mostraria a ela o que ela queria e ela me deu um olhar irritado.

Ela sentou-se sobre seus joelhos e se arrastou até a beirada da cama com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Cada movimento que a trouxe para mais perto fez seus seios balançarem e eu tive que me segurar para não atacá-la.

"Oh? Eu posso ser muito boa." Ela ronronou. Ela era muito melhor neste jogo de sedução do que eu. Sua mão se levantou rapidamente e ela agarrou a roupa, puxando-me para mais perto dela. Eu era impotente para detê-la e eu realmente não queria. Suas duas mãos deslizaram por cima da roupa e espalharam-se até que estavam envolvidas em torno dos meus quadris, então ela começou com a descida lenta, empurrando a roupa para baixo enquanto ela ia. Quando meu pau saltou livre de seus limites, ela lambeu os lábios e me fez ficar ansioso pelo que eu sabia que ela faria a seguir.

"Mas então." Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso do que o que ela teve momentos atrás. "Boas meninas nunca fariam isso." Ela sussurrou antes de seus lábios envolverem na minha ereção. Eu gemi de como era bom estar em sua pequena boca quente, minha cabeça pendeu para trás e minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo. Ela chupou-me até que meu pau bateu no fundo da sua garganta e então trabalhou em mim para cima e para baixo enquanto eu agarrava seu cabelo levemente. Eu sabia que se ela mantivesse assim, eu estaria a segundos de explodir uma carga em sua garganta e eu não estava pronto para a nossa brincadeira acabar tão rápido. Puxei o cabelo dela suavemente até que ela me liberou. Seus olhos estavam enevoados quando ela finalmente fixou seus olhos nos meus.

"Então, qual você é, Isabella? A boa menina, ou a menina má?" Eu disse enquanto empurrei-a de volta para a cama. Eu lentamente me arrastei até o corpo dela enquanto ela se deitava até que sua cabeça estivesse descansando nos travesseiros. "Meninas boas ganham toques suaves e delicados beijos." Eu sussurrei. Minhas mãos suavemente pastavam em seus joelhos, envolvendo em torno da parte inferior e trilhando pela sua coxa. "Meninas malvadas são fodidas." Eu rosnei quando minhas mãos chegaram ao topo da sua coxa. Agarrei a parte inferior do seu biquíni e arranquei para baixo de suas pernas. Ela engasgou com o meu movimento brusco, mas eu podia dizer pela umidade entre suas pernas que ela estava tão excitada quanto eu estava.

"Eu diria que ser a menina malvadaOuvir

é muito mais divertido." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. Eu me lancei para cima dela, caindo completamente em cima do seu corpo balançando. Minhas mãos agarraram as dela e seguraram em cima da sua cabeça enquanto eu olhava para o seu sorriso divertido.

"Isso não foi muito legal." Eu gemi. "Você sabe o que acontece com meninas perversas?" Ela assentiu em antecipação, mas eu não estava pronto ainda para dar o que ela queria. Eu me afastei e passei por ela em um movimento rápido. Ela gritou e riu quando tentou fugir, subindo em direção à cabeceira da cama. Agarrei-a pela cintura e imobilizei suas pernas, segurando-as para baixo com o peso das minhas. Sua bunda maravilhosa estava em exposição para mim. Minha mão acariciou a pele macia e ela imediatamente parou de lutar para se libertar. Tracei o caminho pela sua bunda com minha mão e então lhe dei um tapa enquanto um estalo alto ecoou pelo quarto. Eu sabia que o som era mais surpreendente do que o tapa real que pousou em sua bunda branca, mas ela ainda soltou um gritinho e então inclinou sua cabeça até que ela estava olhando para mim.

"Eu faria isso de novo, se tivesse a chance." Ela provocou. _Santo Inferno_. _Ela queria que eu a espancasse_. Eu gemi e acariciei o lugar que agora estava virando um tom suave de rosa antes de puxar para trás e bater no outro lado. Ela soltou um gemido ofegante e então balançou sua bunda dela, implorando por mais.

Eu não sabia quanto mais eu poderia aguentar, vê-la sentir a dor que eu estava causando. Seus suspiros e gemidos rapidamente se transformaram em palavrões murmurados cada vez que minha mão conectava em sua bunda. A parte de mim que foi ensinado a nunca bater em uma mulher estava gritando para eu parar, mas a parte do tesão infernal em mim anulava o lado lógico e dava a ela o que ela queria. Mais e mais, eu a espanquei até que sua bunda estivesse um rosa brilhante e ela estava se contorcendo debaixo de mim. Mergulhei minha mão e descobri que ela estava molhada e pronta. Agarrei seus quadris e puxei-a rapidamente para seus joelhos. Seus gemidos me fizeram ficar duro e tudo o que eu queria fazer era enterrar meu pau nela tão rapidamente quanto era possível. Deslizei meu comprimento ao longo de sua fenda e parei na sua abertura.

"Você quer isso, baby?" Bella assentiu freneticamente com a cabeça, empurrando-se para trás contra mim. Eu me afastei e inseri apenas a ponta nela, assistindo sua boceta engolindo minha cabeça quase me fazendo entrar. "Eu não acho que você queira tanto isso." Eu disse, puxando para fora. Ela se empurrou para trás contra mim com um pequeno gemido. "O que foi isso?"

"Pare de provocar e me foda." Ela resmungou por cima do ombro. Segurei seus quadris e mergulhei dentro dela. Ela estava tão molhada que não houve resistência quando deslizei todo o caminho até o fim. Segurei-a para mim, tentando recuperar um pouco da minha compostura antes que eu agisse como uma adolescente e gozasse prematuramente. Comecei devagar enquanto eu deslizava para fora e depois voltava novamente. Minha mão correu subindo pelas suas costas até que agarrei seu cabelo mogno na minha mão. Puxei-a pelos cabelos até que suas costas estivesse nivelada com o meu peito. Liberei seus cabelos e meu braço envolveu ao redor da sua cintura, puxando-a mais contra mim.Ouvir

"Tão fodidamente apertada." Sussurrei em seu ombro. Ela gemeu e agarrou meu quadril, puxando-me mais para dentro dela. Mordisquei seu ombro assim que eu a senti começar a se apertar em torno de mim. "É isso." Encorajei, amando a sensação dela ao redor de mim, ainda lutando contra o desejo de preenchê-la com o meu esperma. "Deixe-me ouvir você, Isabella." Eu rosnei enquanto ela atingia seu clímax.

"Ah, sim, Edward, sim!" Ela gritou. Suas unhas cravaram no meu quadril enquanto eu abrandava o ritmo e a deixava cavalgar em seu orgasmo. Sua cabeça caiu para trás no meu ombro e beijei seu pescoço. Lentamente, puxei-me para fora dela e ela agarrou meu quadril e olhou ansiosamente para mim. Balancei minha cabeça e então caí de costas. Puxei-a para mim, de modo que ela estava escancarada na minha cintura.

"É a minha vez, amor. Eu quero que você cavalgue em mim." Eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu e então facilmente se abaixou até que ela tomou-me completamente dentro dela. Gemi quando suas mãos descansaram no meu peito e ela lentamente se empurrou e depois deslizou de volta para baixo até que eu pudesse me sentir tão profundamente dentro dela que eu estava prestes a me perder dentro dela. Segurei seus quadris e fechei meus olhos enquanto a segurava parada. Seus dedos curvaram e suas unhas entraram em minha carne enquanto a sensação dolorosa fez-me aos poucos perder o auto-controle.

"Porra." Eu silvei. Ela riu em cima de mim e meus olhos se abriram. Uma vez que ela soube que eu a estava observando, ela afastou suas mãos para longe de mim e arrastou-as subindo pelas suas coxas. _Maldição, isso vai acabar cedo demais._ Ela continuou seu caminho, sobre sua barriga e seios até que ela chegou em seu cabelo e jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido forte enquanto ela empurrava seu quadril para frente. Observá-la era diferente de qualquer coisa que eu tinha experimentado. Ela era tão sensual, ainda que você pudesse dizer que ela não estava atuando, que isso tudo era ela aproveitando o momento. _Muito malditamente sexy._

Seus quadris balançaram contra mim, trazendo-me para mais perto da minha libertação. Enquanto suas mãos brincavam em seus cabelos, as minhas viajaram de seus quadris aos seus seios, onde peguei seus mamilos perfeitamente rosados entre o meu polegar e indicador e dei a eles um pequeno puxão. Seu gemido enviou uma contração para o meu pau e senti-me rapidamente chegando ao fim da linha. Minhas mãos deslizaram para baixo de seu corpo até que encontrei seu broto sensível. Acariciando-o ao mesmo tempo com seus impulsos, ouvi os sinais de seu orgasmo se aproximando rapidamente. Sua respiração ofegava com cada impulso, eu circulava seu clitóris com meu polegar. Senti o começo do meu próprio clímax e sabia que se ela teria outro orgasmo de parar o coração, que seria agora. Belisquei seu clitóris entre meus dedos e puxei. Isso foi o suficiente e ela gritou novamente, suas mãos puxando seu cabelo enquanto ela continuava a oscilar para cima e para baixo no meu pau.

Eu gemi de prazer quando senti meu líquido quente sendo atirarado dentro de Bella. Ela diminuiu o ritmo, mas manteve seus quadris balançando dentro de mim até que ela tivesse ordenhado cada pedacinho do meu clímax de mim, então ela caiu no meu peito.

Meus braços envolveram ao redor dela protetoramente enquanto suas pernas deslizavam para debaixo dela até que ela estava deitada na minha barriga, suas pernas enlaçadas com as minhas. Seus lábios macios beijavam meu peito com reverência enquanto eu acariciava suas costas e, em seguida, Bella olhou para mim, seu queixo descansando no meu peito.

"Eu acho que quero aprender a surfar." Ela disse, surpreendendo-me com o seu pedido aleatório.

"Ah, é? Por quê isso?" Eu perguntei, completamente intrigado.

"Porque parece divertido e é algo que poderíamos fazer juntos. Isso é, a menos que você não queira me ensinar?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos encarando os meus.

"Não,não, não é isso. Eu só não acho que você é tipo de garota atlética." Eu disse. Ela forçou seu queixo em meu peito, fazendo-me gemer e agarrar suas bochechas em minhas mãos. "Eu não quis dizer isso dessa maneira. O que eu quis dizer foi que-"

"Cale a boca e me beije, surfista." Ela sussurrou. Eu estava feliz em obedecer. Se ensinar Bella a surfar acabasse com algo desse tipo, eu era completamente a favor disso.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Ler foneticamente

Ler foneticamente

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente


	53. OUTTAKE De onde vêm os bebês?

**Disclaimer: A maravilhosa Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas pego seus personagens para brincar ocasionalmente.**

**Obrigada à Mskathy por sua rapidez e habilidades de ninja beta para que eu pudesse liberar isso para vocês hoje. VOCÊ É FODA, BB!**

**Esta cena extra foi votada como a cena extra número um que a maioria de vocês queria ver. Das 423 pessoas que votaram, 333 quiseram isso. Então, aqui vamos nós!**

**Minha próxima cena extra será o casamento de Bella e Edward, então espere para breve!**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Cena extra 3 – De onde vêm os bebês?**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Olá, querida." Eu arrulhei. Os olhos de Mae se abriram quando ela olhou para mim com seus profundos olhos chocolate. Puxei seu cobertor rosa apertado em torno dela enquanto fiz meu caminho até a geladeira.

"Você está com fome, querida?" Sussurrei. Ela continuou a olhar para mim com olhos curiosos. Puxei-a para mais perto e beijei sua testa, movendo-me para a pia com o leite que Bella tinha bombeado no início do dia.

Prometi à minha linda esposa e mãe dos meus filhos o dia de folga e ela aproveitou ao máximo a oportunidade. Nós só estivemos em casa por poucas horas do hospital, e o nascimento de Mae não tinha sido pêssegos e rosas. Daí a minha insistência para que ela vá com calma e obtenha algum bem merecido sono.

Depois de dezesseis horas de duro trabalho de parto, o obstetra de Bella decidiu que uma cesariana de emergência era inevitável quando o ritmo cardíaco de Mae começou a cair durante cada contração. Eu estava grato nesse momento que alguém estava no comando porque eu não poderia manter minhas emoções sob controle enquanto eu observava o médico e enfermeiros freneticamente preparando-a para a cirurgia. Eu era geralmente o cabeça no lugar em qualquer tipo de emergência, mas vendo minha esposa há apenas dez meses sendo rodada para longe de mim era quase o meu ponto de ruptura.

O corpinho de Mae mexeu no meu abraço quando um dos seus braços deslizou para fora do cobertor. Olhei para ela enquanto tirava a garrafa da água quente. Sua face enrugou antes de um pequeno gemido escapar de seus lábios perfeitos. Com minhas mãos cheias, corri para pegar a mamadeira pronta enquanto seus choros suaves começavam a perfurar meu coração. Falei baixinho com ela, testando a temperatura do leite, enquanto caminhava para a sala de estar. Eu gentilmente a balancei, tentando acalmá-la antes que Bella acordasse e viesse em toda sua glória de Mamãe Urso.

Eu trouxe a mamadeira até os lábios dela e ela atacou-a com um pequeno aceno de cabeça antes de imediatamente trancar-se nela. Eu ri baixinho com seu entusiasmo e então balancei-a suavemente enquanto pegava cada centímetro de suas feições pela milionésima vez nos últimos quatro dias. Ela tinha um tufo de cabelos vermelhos que era tão parecido com o de Anthony e o meu que eu sorria cada vez que passava meus dedos sobre a sua textura fina. Seus olhos já pareciam exatamente como os de sua mãe, não só na cor, mas na profundidade com que eles pareciam penetrar na minha alma. Bella tinha razão o tempo todo, um olhar para Mae e ela me tinha envolvido ao redor do seu dedinho.

Fechei meus olhos e descansei a cabeça contra o encosto da cadeira enquanto ela avidamente se alimentava. Eu ainda sentia a alegria completa que eu tinha sentido quando descobri, muito antes de Bella, que ela estava grávida. Eu não acho que a alegria tinha me deixado durante toda a sua gravidez. A idéia de ser pai novamente e com a mulher que eu amo mais que tudo, era como estar saltitando no Prozac durante os últimos nove meses. Um pequeno sorriso brincou nos meus lábios enquanto lembrei-me da manhã em que Bella percebeu que estava grávida.

**Nove meses ante****s**

"Bella?" Eu chamei enquanto caminhava pela cozinha vazia. Seu carro estava estacionado em frente, então eu sabia que ela estava em casa, mas seu silêncio quando eu a chamei estava começando a me apavorar. Corri pelas escadas depois de verificar a sala e abri a porta do nosso quarto. "Bella?" Chamei novamente, minha voz se elevando.

Ouvi um pequeno gemido do banheiro e caminhei rapidamente em direção a ele, atirando a porta aberta na minha pressa. Bella estava enrolada em torno do vaso sanitário, sua cabeça apoiada no assento, parecendo muito pálida para o meu gosto. Corri para ela e ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, minha mão indo para suas costas.

"Ah, amor." Eu gemi quando puxei seu cabelo para longe do rosto. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e ela olhou para mim com angústia em seus olhos.

"Levei as crianças para a escola e tive que parar duas vezes para vomitar antes mesmo de eu chegar em casa." Ela reclamou enquanto uma lágrima escorregou debaixo de seus cílios. "Estou aqui desde que cheguei em casa." Ela apontou para o vaso sanitário e lutei para conter o pequeno sorriso que ameaçava emergir.

"Esta é a quarta _manhã_ consecutiva que você está doente." Eu disse, enfatizando na parte da manhã. Esfreguei suas costas lentamente enquanto eu pensava sobre o que provavelmente significava. Mantive um olho bem perto do seu calendário desde que tínhamos falado sobre tentar engravidar e ela estava com uma semana de atraso. Antes do casamento, Bella deixou para trás seu controle da natalidade e acho que ambos pensamos que demoraria mais do que isso, mas os sinais eram bem claros.

"Acho que eu tenho uma gripe." Ela gemeu. Não pude evitar a risada que escapou quando seus olhos se abriram rapidamente e ela olhou para mim. _Como ela pode ser tão ingênua?_

"Eu não acho que você tem uma gripe".

"Intoxicação alimentar? Eu comi sushi na noite anterior que eu comecei a ficar doente. Talvez tenha sido isso?" Ela tentou sentar-se, mas uma vez que ela estava ereta, ela soltou outro longo gemido e encostou a cabeça contra o rolo de papel higiênico.

"Eu não acho que seja uma intoxicação alimentar." Sussurrei. Ela me olhou com curiosidade, mas eu só dei de ombros pensando que ela provavelmente preferiria minhas teorias quando ela estivesse limpa.

"Você gostaria de um banho?" Ela assentiu lentamente, então eu me levantei e cuidadosamente peguei-a em meus braços. Levando-a até o balcão do banheiro, eu a coloquei no chão e comecei a despi-la. Minhas mãos como fantasmas sobre seus ombros e não pude resistir a deixá-las deslizarem contra sua barriga lisa enquanto imagens dela carregando meu filho encheram minha mente.

"Por que você está sorrindo?"

"Eu estou?" Perguntei enquanto tentava mascarar a minha alegria.

"Sim... você está?" Assisti enquanto uma carranca marcava suas feições. "Estou doente e você está agindo como uma espécie de ato de comédia. Que diabos está errado com você?" Eu mal peguei o bufar antes de eu irritá-la mais. Percebi que provavelmente não a faria feliz ouvir-me rir às custas dela. O tom em sua voz era algo que eu não tinha ouvido muitas vezes, mas, geralmente, aparecia quando ela estava no meio do seu ciclo. _Apenas um outro sinal de que os hormônios da gravidez estavam chutando em alta velocidade._

"Bem?" Ela perguntou, impaciente, quando eu não respondi a ela rápido o suficiente. Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa suavemente.

"Eu te amo, querida." Sussurrei antes de ligar a água do chuveiro. Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado e eu sorri abertamente, esfregando-o para fora da minha cara quando virei de volta para ajudá-la a sair do balcão. Do meu ponto de vista, não pude evitar meus olhos de correrem por suas curvas suaves. Não havia diferença perceptível, mas quando deslizei minhas mãos sob seus braços, ela estremeceu ligeiramente quando meu pulso pastou seu peito. _Peitos macios... mais um sinal._

Bella se derreteu sob a água morna. Fiquei na porta do chuveiro olhando para ela por um momento, suas mãos entraram em seu cabelo e ensaboaram com seu shampoo. O cheiro característico de Bella bateu os meus sentidos e eu rapidamente me isentei antes de entrar com ela e violar seu corpo. Em vez disso, dei a ela uma escova de dentes e, em seguida, peguei uma toalha grande e desci para jogá-la na secadora. Fui para a cozinha enquanto esperava pela sua toalha e peguei alguns biscoitos e 7-Up para ajudar a aliviar seu enjôo matinal. O sorriso continuou subindo no meu rosto e eu me encontrei, em diversas ocasiões, cantarolando sua canção de ninar no meu estado de felicidade. Peguei a bandeja de lanches e a toalha antes de correr de volta até o banheiro.

Deixei os lanches na mesa de cabeceira, depois entrei no banheiro. Ela fechou a água e eu rapidamente estendi a toalha para ela se envolver. Beijando o topo da sua cabeça, virei-a em meus braços e comecei delicadamente a enxugá-la. Seus pequenos suspiros de contentamento me mostraram que eu estava perdoado pelos meus erros anteriores.

"Você se sente melhor agora?" Sussurrei contra seus cabelos úmidos. Ela assentiu ligeiramente e recostou-se contra mim.

"Estou apenas realmente cansada e toda dolorida." Ela lamentou-se. "Eu não gosto de ficar doente. Talvez eu devesse tirar uma soneca." Concordei que era provavelmente a melhor coisa para ela enquanto a ajudava a vestir uma das minhas camisetas e enfiá-la na cama. Dentro de instantes, ela estava dormindo. Deixei um breve bilhete dizendo que eu pegaria as crianças, então fui até a farmácia mais próxima comprar o teste que confirmaria o que eu já sabia antes de correr para a escola e pegar as crianças.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu disse a eles que sua mãe estava dormindo e que precisavam estar em seu melhor comportamento enquanto corri subindo as escadas para encontrar Bella saindo da cama. Ela parecia melhor do que da primeira vez que eu a encontrei, mas eu queria que ela ficasse na cama tanto quanto possível.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei um pouco abruptamente demais. Ela me deu um olhar que dizia que ela achava que eu perdi minhas bolinhas de gude antes de apontar para o banheiro.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, com sarcasmo escorrendo de sua voz. Eu realmente precisava ver o humor nela para que eu não a irritasse totalmente. Rapidamente corri para o lado dela com o pequeno saco de papel na minha mão. Ela olhou para a minha compra e depois de volta para mim.

"Você conseguiu algo para o meu estômago?" Ela perguntou inocentemente. Um lado do meu lábio curvou em um sorriso torto, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e então ela pegou o saco da minha mão antes que eu pudesse protestar.

Ela esvaziou a pequena caixa em sua mão e olhou para ela de queixo caído antes de seus olhos finalmente encontrarem os meus. Compreensão foi entendida em seus olhos e ela balançou um pouco a cabeça incrédula.

"Não poderia ter acontecido tão rapidamente. Eu pensei que uma vez que você bate nos seus trinta anos, poderia levar mais tempo para engravidar." Ela olhou de volta para a caixa e depois para mim novamente. Encolhi os ombros levemente, olhando-a para qualquer sinal de um colapso mental. Em vez disso, ela empurrou os ombros para trás e caminhou até o banheiro. Segui logo atrás dela, mas quando pisei o pé no banheiro, ela se virou e me empurrou para fora da porta.

"Eu te amo, mas algumas coisas devem permanecer um mistério." Ela disse com um suspiro antes de fechar a porta na minha cara. Inclinei-me e descansei minha testa na porta e ouvi atentamente para descobrir o destino da nossa família. Após vários minutos, virei as costas para a porta e deslizei para baixo até que eu estava sentado no chão, meus joelhos até meu peito enquanto eu esperava que ela me deixasse entrar. _Três minutos, certo? Eu acho que isso diz apenas três minutos antes de obter os resultados._ Três minutos era uma vida inteira com a ansiedade que estava me paralisando.

Após alguns minutos de agonia, a porta se abriu bem devagar e eu me segurei antes que eu caísse para trás de costas no banheiro. Levantando rapidamente, olhei para minha linda esposa, que estava olhando, de boca aberta, o pequeno bastão branco de plástico em sua mão. Inclinei-me para dar uma olhada nos resultados e ela rapidamente puxou-o para seu peito para que eu não pudesse ver.

"O que diz aí?" Eu perguntei impacientemente. Meus olhos percorreram do bastão em sua mão até que encontrei seu olhar choroso e meu coração despencou. _Não desta vez. Tudo bem, era apenas o primeiro mês após o casamento. __Tivemos muita..._

"Estou grávida".

"O quê?" Levei dois segundos inteiros para registrar o que ela disse.

"Estou grávida." Ela repetiu e, em seguida, vi quando uma lágrima deslizou do canto do seu olho. Minhas mãos foram para o seu rosto, colocando suas bochechas em minhas mãos.

"Bella, amor? Eu pensei que isso é o que você queria." Sussurrei. Minha alegria foi temporariamente esmagada com a perspectiva de que ela não estava feliz com o resultado. Seus olhos chocolate encontraram os meus e então o maior sorriso que eu já havia testemunhado iluminou suas bonitas feições.

"Isto é o que eu quero. Eu vou ter um bebê." Ela disse em descrença. "Eu vou ter o seu bebê".

Meu coração inchou com a sua aceitação e felicidade com a notícia. Inclinei-me e escovei meus lábios contra os dela em um beijo carinhoso, provando o sal das suas lágrimas. _Lágrimas de alegria._ Suas mãos serpentearam no meu cabelo enquanto ela me puxava para mais perto. Senti todo o seu corpo pressionado contra mim e eu não podia esperar até que houvesse uma pessoinha se movendo dentro dela, entre nós. Minha mão foi para o seu estômago e eu suavemente deslizei meus dedos sobre ela enquanto ela suspirou suavemente em minha boca antes de se afastar.

"Eu nunca tive enjôos matinais com Seth, por isso nem sequer foi registrado no meu radar que era uma possibilidade. Gostaria de saber quão atrasada eu estou." Ela pensou.

"Seis dias." Eu respondi. Sua sobrancelha arqueou-se para mim e então ela riu.

"Devo ficar assustada que você sabe mais sobre o meu ciclo do que eu?"

"Olááá... Médico." Eu disse com um sorriso, apontando para mim mesmo.

Bella riu e acenou com a cabeça antes de seus olhos se arregalaram e um ligeiro pânico tomar seu rosto. "Quando é que vamos contar às crianças? Devemos dizer a eles agora, ou esperar? Nós nunca conversamos sobre essa parte." Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim para a minha opinião.

"Umm..." Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Elizabeth esteve constantemente pedindo uma irmã desde o noivado e eu tinha certeza que os rapazes ficariam tão animado também. "Você quer dizer a eles agora? Tenho certeza que eles ficarão felizes".

Bella mordeu seu lábio e contemplou minha pergunta por alguns instantes antes de sorrir abertamente e balançar a cabeça. "Acho que agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro." Puxei-a de volta para a cama e apoiei vários travesseiros para ela antes de entregar a ela os biscoitos e refrigerante, então caminhei pelo corredor chamando todas as crianças em nosso quarto.

Anthony e Seth vieram saltitando e pulando sobre a cama, esquecendo completamente que eu tinha avisado a eles que Bella não estava se sentindo bem mais cedo. Liz teve um pouco mais de controle e, em vez disso, subiu ao lado de Bella, envolvendo seu braço ao redor da cintura dela e se aconchegando ao seu lado.

"Você está se sentindo melhor, mamãe?" Liz perguntou. A mão de Bella gentilmente acariciou o cabelo de Liz, um sorriso contente em seus lábios.

"Estou me sentindo perfeita".

"Nós temos algo sobre o qual queremos falar com vocês, crianças." Eu disse rapidamente. Eu nervosamente massageei as costas da minha mão enquanto quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para mim.

"Estamos em apuros?" Anthony perguntou com os olhos arregalados. "Foi culpa minha... eu sou o único que deixou Buddy sair quando ele arruinou todas as flores do Sr. Shane. Eu sei que ele gosta de cavar, mas eu não achei que ele teria um tempo tão bom. Não foi Seth, ele nem mesmo sabia..." Levantei minha mão para detê-lo porque eu sinceramente não queria saber o que aconteceu. Às vezes, a ignorância dos pais era uma dádiva e se o Sr. Shane não estava reclamando, então eu simplesmente não queria saber. Além disso, tínhamos algo mais importante para falar.

"Ninguém está em apuros." Esclareci. Anthony e Seth soltaram um longo suspiro enquanto Elizabeth olhava para os dois com aborrecimento e sacudia sua cabeça. "Na verdade, sua mãe e eu queremos falar com vocês sobre... bem..." Olhei para Bella para alguma ajuda e ela riu baixinho antes de assumir.

"O que vocês pensam sobre ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?" Todos os três pares de olhos das crianças estalaram de volta para ela.

"Quando?" Liz perguntou, sua emoção mal sendo contida em seu enorme sorriso.

"Provavelmente cerca de nove meses a partir de agora." Bella respondeu.

"Você vai ter um bebê?" Liz perguntou, incrédula. Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente enquanto sua mão inconscientemente foi para o seu estômago. Liz soltou um grito antes de lançar-se para Bella. Os dois meninos pareciam um pouco confusos, mas ainda sorriam amplamente.

"Eu quero uma irmã." Liz exclamou quando ela se sentou e olhou para Bella e, em seguida, de volta para mim.

"Bem, nós não podemos garantir que será uma menina." Eu disse, tentando diminuir qualquer decepção que poderia surgir se o bebê acabasse por ser um menino. O lábio inferior de Liz fez um beicinho e ela rapidamente cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, vai ser uma menina".

"Nós apenas temos que esperar e ver." Eu cedi.

"De onde vêm os bebês?" Seth perguntou inocentemente quando olhou para mim. Eu quase engasguei com minha própria saliva quando percebi o que ele tinha perguntado.

"Sim." Tony concordou. "E por que demora nove meses? Não podemos ir buscá-lo agora?" Eu gemi internamente enquanto Bella sentou-se ereta na cama, sacudindo os ombros com um riso silencioso. Seth e Tony voltaram seus olhos inocentes até mim, esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta.

"Bem, vejamos..." Eu comecei antes de bater minha boca fechada e ouvir Bella rir novamente com o meu desconforto. Olhei para ela, o que só a fez rir mais, revirei os olhos e olhei de volta para meus filhos esperando uma resposta. _Eu poderia fazer isso... eu sou um médico, certo?_

"Quando um homem ama uma mulher como eu amo a sua mãe, então eles..." Eu corria através de todas as maneiras possíveis que eu poderia ter essa conversa, mas decidi que deveria mantê-la curta e simples. Se isso era porque eu queria acabar com isso, ou era aquilo que eu pensei que eles poderiam lidar, ficou para ser visto. "Eles estão juntos em uma maneira íntima".

Observei os dois meninos para ver se eles entenderam onde eu estava indo. Ambos levantaram suas cabeças e olharam para mim como se não tivessem entendido. Olhei para Liz e ela também parecia um pouco confusa, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse fazendo sua própria avaliação das minhas palavras.

"Um homem e uma mulher são diferentes, e eles meio que se encaixam como uma peça de quebra-cabeças. A mulher tem um ovo e o homem deixa a sua semente na mulher e então um bebê começa a crescer na barriga dela." Eu disse rapidamente. Os dois meninos enrugaram seus narizes em confusão e eu olhei para cima para ver Bella enterrando a cabeça nas mãos, segurando sua risada.

"Mas como é que a semente entra na barriga da mamãe? Ela a engole?" Eu ouvi um bufar de Bella, mas os meninos estavam muito confusos para prestar atenção ao seu riso contido.

"Hum... não. Ela não a engole." Eu corrigi. Liz soltou um longo suspiro antes de assumir o comando da situação.

"Seth? Tony?" Liz começou. Os dois viraram para olhar para ela e ela tinha uma aparência um pouco enojada em seu rosto. "Os meninos têm um pênis." Os meninos assentiram com a cabeça em compreensão. "As meninas têm vagina." Seus rostos amassaram com nojo, mas ainda assim ambos assentiram. "O menino coloca seu pênis na vagina da menina, e isso é como um bebê acontece." Minha mão foi direto para o meu cabelo e segurei um gemido quando o quarto ficou num silêncio mortal. Corri minha mão sobre meu rosto e esperei o resultado. Até mesmo Bella tinha parado com suas risadas para observar a reação de nossos filhos.

"Como...?" Perguntei para Liz, incapaz de perguntar onde ela tinha conseguido suas informações. Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Tia Ali." Ela respondeu à minha pergunta sabendo o que eu perguntaria mesmo que eu não conseguisse articular isso.

Tony e Seth se entreolharam em silêncio chocados antes de ambos franzirem o nariz e olhar para mim.

"Ewwwww. Isso é nojento." Seth disse. Anthony balançou a cabeça vigorosamente em concordância.

Encolhi meus ombros. "Esse é o modo como a vida acontece." Eu disse. Isso definitivamente não era o jeito que eu queria ter essa conversa, mas agora que acabou eu me senti melhor sabendo que tudo estava acabado.

"Então, sua mãe vai ter uma menina ou um menino até o Natal deste ano." Concluí. Eu estava grato que nenhum dos meninos pareceu colocar dois e dois juntos e percebeu que o bebê que Bella estava carregando foi concebido da forma que eles estavam aprendendo alguns minutos atrás. Em vez disso, eles ficaram extremamente felizes e começaram a fazer planos de como eles fariam dele uma estrela do baseball.

**Atualmente**

Olhei para o pacote de alegria que colava nossas famílias juntas. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a mamadeira que eu estava segurando estava situada entre os lábios dela, porém, ela apenas sugava em reflexo a cada poucos minutos. Puxei a mamadeira vazia da boca dela e a levei sobre meu ombro, esfregando suas costas até que ela emitiu um arroto saudável do seu minúsculo corpo. Ela soltou um pequeno arrulho e então caiu no sono.

Levantei-me com tanto cuidado como eu poderia e movimentei-me para as escadas, tentando não tropeçar acordando-a. Olhei para o pequeno berço quando entrei no nosso quarto, mas optei por trazer Mae para a cama com a gente. Eu simplesmente não podia tê-la longe de mim por muito tempo. Subindo de volta na cama, coloquei nossa bebê dormindo no meu peito enquanto Bella rolou e deslizou com a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Que horas são?" Ela perguntou. Eu podia vê-la bocejando pelo brilho da luz noturna vindo do banheiro.

"Cerca de três horas da manhã. Você deve voltar a dormir." Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e ela virou-se para apoiar o queixo no meu peito para que ela estivesse olhando para o meu rosto.

"Eu amo você, Edward Cullen".

"Mmmm, e eu a você, Isabella Cullen." Sussurrei. Bella soltou um longo suspiro antes de aconchegar-se de volta no meu peito. Suas mãos suavemente esfregaram as costas de Mae até que encontraram as minhas, então delicadamente as afastou.

"É a minha vez." Ela disse com uma voz sonolenta. Eu ri levemente enquanto ela lentamente virou de costas e então puxou Mae até que ela estava descansando em seu peito. Sua mão preguiçosamente esfregou círculos suaves em suas costas enquanto eu observava a bonita cena acontecendo. Uma estranha sensação de _déjà vu_ me bateu e eu ignorei-a. Eu tinha definitivamente visto essa imagem antes, mas, neste momento, a única coisa que me surpreendeu com certeza, foi que eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

Para aqueles de vocês que se esqueceram do momento _déjà vu_, foi no capítulo 38, antes de eles voltarem, quando estavam no barco após a Festa da Lanterna.

_À medida que nos aproximávamos do porto, eu lancei fora do piloto automático e, lentamente, fiz o nosso caminho para o cais. Depois de amarrar o barco, eu voltei para Bella para descobrir que ela tinha adormecido. A visão dela segurando meu filho enviou uma pontada de lembranças no meu peito. Tendo um breve pensamento dela deitada na minha cama com uma menininha deitada em seu peito, eu sacudi o pensamento e, em seguida, estendi a mão para empurrar seu cabelo longe de seu rosto. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta enquanto ela respirava uniformemente. Seus lábios pareciam tão macios e uma súbita vontade de senti-los contra os meus me ultrapassou. Eu levei minha mão e suavemente cobri seu rosto em concha, lentamente correndo meu dedo sobre seu lábio inferior._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

Que cap. lindo, adorei todo o amor deles com a nova criança chegando na família... o que acharam?

O próximo cap. é a última cena extra...

Bjs,

**Ju**


	54. OUTTAKE O Casamento

**Toda a glória vai para MsKathy e Antiaol, por terem certeza de que eu não escrevo nada muito ruim. **

**Largue a sua escova de dentes, ****espie. Isso é doentemente doce e cheio de pêlos de algodão doce. A Rainha da Penugem (Muggleinlove) está orgulhosa.**

_**Tradutora: Laysa Melo**_

**Cena extra 4 – O Casamento**

_**Bella – em breve – Cullen**_

Houve uma batida forte na porta e eu pulei um pouco. Dando mais uma olhada no espelho acima da cômoda de Edward, movimentei-me lentamente para a porta, colocando minha mão na maçaneta antes de parar e pensar duas vezes sobre abri-la.

"Quem é?" Eu perguntei. A antecipação do dia estava fazendo meu corpo zumbir com a emoção, mas eu também sabia que se eu abrisse a porta e Edward estivesse do outro lado, então Alice teria outro acesso de raiva como teve mais cedo.

Houve um suspiro do outro lado da porta e eu imediatamente percebi que foi uma coisa boa que eu não tivesse aberto a porta. "Sou eu, amor." Edward disse baixinho.

"Você sabe que eu não posso deixá-lo entrar." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Eu quero, mas Alice..." Eu parei, sabendo que ele entendia o meu dilema. Ouvi uma batida suave e sabia que sua cabeça tinha feito contato com a porta pela sua frustração.

"Estúpida tradição supersticiosa." Ele murmurou. Coloquei minha mão sobre a porta onde achei que a cabeça dele estava descansando do outro lado. Eu queria estar mais perto dele, mas eu sabia que apenas mais alguns minutos e nós estaríamos unidos para sempre. Sorri para mim mesma enquanto uma lágrima começou a se formar em meus olhos. Eu nunca tinha tido tanta certeza de nada na minha vida inteira. Ele soltou um suspiro longo e exagerado. "Eu te amo".

Sorri mais amplamente, lutando contra o impulso de abrir a porta e deixá-lo entrar "Eu te amo mais que a minha vida e, em menos de uma hora, nós estaremos juntos para sempre".

"Eu sei, eu apenas não podia esperar mais para falar com você. Alice foi uma organizadora do casamento do inferno. Você sabia que ela pegou meu celular e o tirou de mim para eu não poder ligar pra você, ou sequer mandar uma mensagem de texto?" Havia uma sugestão de contrariedade em sua voz e eu não podia deixar de pensar que ele tinha razão. Alice tinha sido completamente rígida sobre o casamento na tentativa de manter tudo tradicional, e eu a deixei porque eu sabia que ela ficaria decepcionada se eu esmagasse suas idéias de transformar o nosso casamento em um caso mais formal. Eu ri levemente.

"Eu sei, mas já está quase acabando." Sussurrei.

"O que você está fazendo, Edward? Se Alice pegar você, ela vai usar suas bolas como isca." Eu reprimi uma risada com a analogia de Charlie. Ouvi uma batida forte e imaginei meu pai dando um tapa nas costas de Edward, em saudação.

"Estou apenas no meu caminho de volta para baixo." Edward suspirou em derrota. Meu pai soltou uma risada baixa enquanto ouvi Edward falar comigo mais uma vez.

"Bella, eu apenas queria que você soubesse que eu te amo e não posso esperar para que você seja a Senhora Edward Anthony Cullen." Senti as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos mais uma vez, quase sendo sufocada pelo meu amor por ele antes de ouvir seus passos rápidos pelo corredor. Meu pai bateu de leve, deixando-me saber que Edward estava fora de vista.

Enquanto eu deixava Charlie entrar, ele pegou meu rosto e me deu um beijo na testa antes de observar a minha aparência.

"Você está linda, Bells." Ele sussurrou enquanto segurava minhas mãos nas suas e as puxava abertas para conseguir olhar melhor para mm. Corei ao seu cumprimento e olhei para baixo para o vestido branco simples que eu encontrei enquanto fazia compras com Alice há algumas semanas atrás. Era sem alças e tinha um busto acentuado, que era ajustado do meu peito até minha cintura, onde abria ligeiramente nos quadris. A parte de trás da saia do vestido vinha até meus tornozelos, mas depois curvava para cima na parte da frente até que fosse mais curto nas pernas. Eu queria algo elegante, mas menos formal, e a sobreposição de renda dava uma sensação mais formal onde o comprimento tornava mais fácil para me movimentar ao redor e era um vestido perfeito para um casamento de praia.

"Obrigado, pai." Sorri para ele e peguei seu olhar sentimental e senti a picada das lágrimas nos meus olhos. Charlie sempre foi um bom pai, mas expressar seus sentimentos não era algo que era fácil para ele.

"Bells, você está feliz?"

Eu assenti sem hesitar porque este era o lugar onde meu coração estava. Menos de um ano depois de me mudar para a Península de Monterey, eu tinha encontrado o amor da minha vida. Sim, ele tinha uma bagagem, mas todos nós não temos? "Eu o amo. Ele me faz feliz."

Charlie procurou meus olhos por alguns minutos antes de ele concordar e, em seguida, apertar minha mão em reconhecimento. "Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis para você... ser feliz." Ele se afastou de mim e foi até a janela. Eu segui atrás dele até que nós dois estávamos olhando para fora sobre a bela paisagem da baía. Silenciosamente, estávamos juntos e eu contemplava as voltas e reviravoltas que me trouxeram a este momento.

"Eu fui à casa de Jake há algumas semanas." Charlie disse hesitantemente. Revirei meus olhos, mas não me manifestei. As coisas tinham sido controversas entre Jake e eu desde que eu o informei que Edward e eu nos casaríamos. "Ele estava falando sobre a tentativa de conseguir a custódia de Seth".

"Eu sei." Sussurrei. Quando eu disse a Jake que o meu casamento estava próximo, ele não só bateu no teto como eu pensei que ele faria. Dentro da semana, ele me enviou alguns documentos com uma longa lista de suas queixas e tentou me arrastar de volta para Washington e fazer picadinho de mim nos tribunais. Eu era uma confusão durante várias semanas. Tudo me deixava às lágrimas e não foi até que Edward insistiu em assumir as negociações que senti um pequeno senso de esperança. Ele me prometeu que cuidaria das coisas e, de alguma forma, ele cuidou.

"Ele ia me arrastar de volta para o tribunal." Eu disse ao meu pai. "Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas Edward contatou seu advogado e tenho certeza que ele fez uma ligação para Jake também porque uma semana depois, estava tudo abandonado." Charlie olhou para mim com o canto dos seus olhos. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram questionadoras. Eu só encolhi os ombros. "Eu não sei o que foi dito e Edward não parecia querer me dizer, então eu vou ficar de fora disso." Suspirei. Toda vez que eu trazia este assunto com Edward, ele dizia que Jake era um homem sensato e sabia que, por enquanto, ele não tinha nenhum motivo para iniciar uma luta. "Jake tem sido cordial quando ele liga para falar com Seth. Houve um breve pedido de desculpas pelo exagero, mas foi isso. Eu decidi que era melhor deixar isso pra lá do que ter Seth, eventualmente, no meio dos pais brigando." Charlie balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Houve uma batida leve na porta, em seguida todas as mulheres Cullen e minha mãe entraram. Liz correu para Charlie e o abraçou pela cintura enquanto ele desajeitadamente afagava suas costas. Eu vi tanta coisa no gesto que eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos novamente. Liz não se aproximava de estranhos tão rapidamente, mas no momento em que Charlie saiu do avião, eles se tornaram instantaneamente inseparáveis. Ele passou a noite pescando com ela e com os meninos, até que ela se empoleirou em seu colo e adormeceu. Charlie fez um comentário que eu costumava fazer a mesma coisa quando eu tinha a idade dela e eu pude ver que ela o tinha embrulhado firmemente em torno do seu mindinho desde então.

O entusiasmo no ar era demais para Charlie lidar, então ele deu a Liz um aperto rápido e então pediu licença. Antes de sair, ele me deixou saber que ele estaria me esperando lá embaixo quando chegasse a hora. Beijei sua bochecha e depois me virei para as saltitantes mulheres disputando a minha atenção.

"Então Bella, você tem algo azul?" Rose perguntou com uma piscadela. Senti minhas bochechas corarem, que era toda a resposta que ela precisava. Alice olhou entre eu e Rose antes de ficar impaciente e perguntar do que estávamos falando.

"Você se lembra do presente que eu dei a Bella na despedida de solteira? O que ela tinha que esperar até ficar sozinha para abrir?" Alice assentiu, ainda olhando de um lado para outro entre Rose e eu. Eu podia sentir meu rubor se intensificar e perguntei-me se eu poderia fazer uma fuga rápida. "Vamos apenas dizer que é azul e ela o está usando agora".

A calcinha azul bebê de marca que Rose tinha me dado tinha delicadas rendas e pequenos cristais Swarovski costurados nela. Era muito bonita e feminina, então eu tinha optado por usá-la e agora eu estava pensando suas vezes na minha decisão. Rose se inclinou e, como se estivesse lendo minha mente, sussurrou em meu ouvido para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

"Aproveite enquanto pode porque se Edward for alguma coisa como o irmão, ela será rasgada do seu corpo em questão de segundos." Ela se afastou e me deu um sorriso malicioso, que, apesar do meu rosto estar em chamas, retornei com um enorme sorriso próprio.

"Você está linda, Bella." Esme disse com um sorriso largo, rapidamente desviando do meu embaraço evidente da provocação de Rose. Agradeci a ela antes de olhar para Alice, que empurrou uma pequena caixa em minhas mãos.

"Isso é meu e da mamãe. Algo novo." Alice disse com um pulinho. Peguei a caixa e percebi imediatamente que era uma de caixa de jóias. Olhei rapidamente para Esme e Alice antes de abrir a tampa lentamente.

Aninhado em veludo preto estava um par de brincos que se assemelhava muito ao colar que a vovó Swan tinha dado a minha mãe no dia do seu casamento. Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, minha mãe se aproximou de mim com o mesmo colar que eu estava pensando.

"Algo emprestado." Ela sussurrou quando colocou-o sobre a minha cabeça e o prendeu atrás. Foi quando a realidade me bateu. Fiquei ligeiramente chocada com o momento perfeito que tomou conta do meu coração. Eu estava cercada pelas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida e estava prestes a me entregar completamente ao homem que eu amava. As lágrimas não puderam ser contidas por muito tempo quando se espalharam do canto dos meus olhos.

"Obrigada." Eu me engasguei com um soluço áspero. Dentro de instantes, estávamos todas envolvidas nos braços uma da outra enquanto suaves sussurros de amor eram repassados. Quando todo mundo se afastou, Liz estava olhando para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Bem, eu acho que vou verificar Jasper e me certificar que o buffet já esta com tudo estabelecido e depois eu venho vê-la em poucos minutos." Alice disse enquanto cuidadosamente limpava as lágrimas para fora de seu rosto. Ela caminhou rapidamente para mim e me deu um abraço forte para uma pessoa pequena. "Estou tão feliz que você vai ser minha cunhada." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu a puxei para trás, ela olhou nos meus olhos com tanto amor que senti mais lágrimas deslizando pelo meu rosto. "Eu sabia desde o momento que eu vi você e Edward juntos que você foi feita para ele".

Assenti em concordância antes de abraçá-la mais uma vez. "Eu te amo, Alice. Eu só não posso acreditar que quando eu encontrei o homem com que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida, que eu seria abençoada com uma família muito legal também".

Alice beijou minha bochecha e depois se afastou rapidamente, dando desculpas de que não podia deixar o casamento funcionar sozinho. Eu realmente pensei que as emoções estavam apenas ficando demais para ela lidar, então ela fez a sua fuga.

Minha mãe, Esme e Rose me deram um abraço grupal e falaram sobre como eu estava uma noiva linda antes de saírem do quarto e descerem para a praia. Sentei-me na cama com um suspiro pesado e, em seguida, Liz se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado.

"Bella?" Ela perguntou timidamente. Virei-me e sorri gentilmente para ela antes de envolver meu braço em volta do seu ombro.

"Sim, querida?"

"Em poucos minutos você vai se casar com o papai." Ela disse antes de virar seus grandes olhos azuis para mim. Concordei com um suspiro feliz. "Bem... então isso fará de você nossa mãe".

Eu tentei esconder o leve desconforto que estava começando a aumentar. Tony tinha levantado imediatamente a idéia de eu me tornar sua mãe. Entretanto, Liz era mais reservada. Ela nunca fez nada que fosse fora da linha, mas quando Tony começou a me chamar a mãe, o que foi na mesma noite do noivado, eu podia ver que isso a incomodava. Então eu estava apreensiva com o que ela estava prestes a dizer naquele momento.

"Isso me faz a mulher do seu pai e sua madrasta, mas as coisas não têm que mudar se você não quiser que elas mudem." Eu a tranqüilizei. Eu tinha me resignado com a possibilidade de que ela nunca me deixaria ser além de uma amiga, mesmo que no fundo me doesse que ela nunca poderia me considerar uma figura materna em sua vida.

Liz olhou para o seu colo e brincou com seus dedos enquanto um silêncio constrangedor enchia o ar. "Mas e se eu quiser que você seja a minha mãe?" Ela perguntou. Senti uma pontada de esperança com a sua pergunta e então me virei e então para ficar de frente para ela. Gentilmente, puxei para trás um cacho do seu cabelo que tinha caído por cima do ombro, escondendo seu rosto de minha vista.

"Você quer que eu seja a sua mãe?"

Os ombros de Liz caíram para a frente e balançaram suavemente enquanto uma lágrima solitária se arrastava pelo seu rosto. Deixei minha mão deslizar para cima e para baixo de suas costas enquanto eu tentava acalmar o conflito que, obviamente, corria pelo seu pequeno corpo. Depois de um momento, ela virou seu rosto para o meu e eu não podia evitar minhas próprias lágrimas quando vi o amor que ela estava radiando de volta para mim.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Eu amo a minha mãe de verdade também, mas eu quero que você seja minha mãe." Ela sussurrou. Eu a puxei quase no meu colo com o meu desejo de mostrar a essa menininha o quanto eu a amava. Ela descansou sua bochecha no meu peito e chorou silenciosamente enquanto eu calmamente agradecia aos céus por abrir o coração dessa criança para mim.

"Oh, Elizabeth. Você é a menininha que eu sempre quis. Eu te amo da mesma forma que eu amo Seth e Tony." Sufoquei as lágrimas que estavam começando a se formar. "Eu ficaria honrada em ser sua mãe." Quando sussurrei estas palavras, eu quase podia sentir toda a minha vida entrando em alinhamento. Eu queria abraçá-la e apreciar este momento, mas eu também queria falar com Edward. Eu precisava vê-lo. Eu queria compartilhar cada momento com ele sobre a nossa complicada, mas ainda assim perfeita, família.

Eu me inclinei para trás até que Liz olhasse nos meus olhos. "Eu acho que nós deixamos seu pai esperando por muito tempo. Vamos ver o que podemos fazer sobre como tornar as nossas famílias uma só?" Liz sorriu abertamente para mim e acenou com a cabeça antes de subir de joelhos e me dar um doce beijo na bochecha.

"Eu te amo, mãe. Vá fazer o papai feliz." Ela disse alegremente. Novamente, senti minhas emoções borbulhando para a superfície. Puxei-a para cima e abracei-a com força.

"Eu farei tudo em meu poder para merecer esse título." Eu disse antes de deixá-la ir.

Depois de alguns minutos, mandei-a para baixo para dizer a Charlie que eu estaria lá em baixo em um minuto. Olhando no espelho, limpei a maquiagem levemente borrada debaixo dos meus olhos. Hoje foi lindo e tinha apenas começado. Em poucos minutos eu seria a Sra. Edward Anthony Cullen.

Fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas e meu pai estava andando para lá e para cá em frente às portas francesas. Quando ele me viu, ele logo veio para meu lado e envolveu meu braço em torno do dele.

"Você está pronta, Bells?

"Mais do que pronta." Eu respondi. Ele andou comigo através do pátio, onde Jasper estava dando os retoques finais no buffet. Quando ele me viu, arregalou os olhos e um grande sorriso iluminou suas feições.

"Eu deveria ir até à praia quando vocês estivessem prontos. Edward tem estado ansiosamente observando o portão nos últimos 20 minutos." Ele disse com uma risada. Seu rosto ficou sério quando ele veio até mim e beijou minha bochecha. "Você está linda, Bella. Edward e seus filhos têm sorte de ter você, e se ele alguma vez sair da linha, deixe-me saber e eu vou colocá-lo de volta".

Sorri para sua proteção fraternal. Meu pai limpou a garganta ganhando a atenção de nós dois. "Se ele sair da linha, eu farei mais do que limpar a arma na frente dele." Charlie murmurou. O sorriso de Jasper se alargou antes de ele bater no ombro do meu pai em uma exibição viril e concordar com ele, sinceramente. Revirei os olhos na camaradagem abastecida de testosterona antes de Jasper nos dizer para esperar alguns minutos antes de segui-lo, então ele piscou para mim e escorregou para fora do portão para a praia.

"Você está nervosa?" Charlie perguntou. Avaliei meus sentimentos em dois segundos e rapidamente balancei a cabeça.

"Não, estou animada e extremamente feliz." Respondi honestamente.

"Isso é tudo que eu precisava saber." Ele apertou minha mão na sua e então empurrou o portão. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, então saí para a brisa fresca do oceano. Meus olhos percorreram rapidamente sobre os convidados sentados em cadeiras brancas de madeira até que encontrei o cabelo cor de bronze bagunçado do meu amor. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava antes de seus olhos percorrerem todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que o meu rosto esquentasse.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo centro das vinte, ou algo assim, cadeiras que foram estabelecidas, suspirei internamente pelo bonito homem diante de mim. Tínhamos optado por um casamento informal, embora o meu vestido fosse mais formal do que o que ele estava vestindo. No entanto, eu adorava vê-lo em uma camisa folgada branca, de mangas arregaçadas e calças cáqui. Enquanto meus olhos percorreram as suas pernas, eu sorri largamente para seus pés descalços afundando na areia.

Meus olhos estavam fixos nos seus pés quando nos aproximamos. Meu pai endureceu um pouco, fazendo-me olhar para ele rapidamente. Edward tinha dado os três passos que nos separavam e estendeu a mão ao meu pai. Charlie olhou para o lado antes de se virar para mim e beijar meu rosto suavemente.

"Eu te amo, Isabella." Ele sussurrou. Meus lábios tremiam enquanto eu me inclinei e beijei sua bochecha.

"Eu amo você, pai." Charlie me deu um sorriso triste e então virou-se para Edward com uma determinada dureza em sua mandíbula.

"A única razão que eu estou dando meu bebê para você é porque eu sei que você é um homem bom. Cuide dela." Charlie falou baixinho para Edward. Ele colocou minha mão na de Edward e falou em um sussurro ainda mais baixo. "Você sabe, minha espingarda não é apenas um adereço." Charlie brincou antes de dar a Edward um meio sorriso e uma piscadela. Surpreendentemente, Edward riu da ameaça e deu a ele um sorriso suave em retorno.

"Não se preocupe, Chefe. Estou planejando dar a ela tudo o que ela quiser." Os olhos de Edward voltaram para os meus enquanto ele colocava o braço em torno de mim. Seu sorriso suavizou enquanto ele trouxe a outra mão ao meu queixo, acariciando-o com um toque leve como pluma. "E mais." Nossos olhos trancados por uma batida de coração e então tudo se derreteu. Senti que ele me levava pelo resto do caminho para o pastor enquanto ele apregoava sobre o amor verdadeiro. Eu não precisava ouvir isso dele - eu tinha o amor verdadeiro olhando nos meus olhos com uma força que fez meus dedos curvarem.

"Bella e Edward decidiram escrever os seus próprios votos e vão aproveitar este momento para expressar o seu amor um pelo outro." Disse o pastor, virando a atenção para nós. Tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto Edward virou-se para mim com a mesma intensidade que eu estava sentindo. Ele deslizou meu braço em torno do dele e segurou minha mão enquanto sua outra mão se mudou para ficar sobre a minha bochecha.

"Meu amor." Ele começou, procurando meus olhos enquanto continuava a acariciar minha bochecha. "Eu passo cada dia consertando pessoas. Curando as feridas de seus corpos, mas eu nunca dei uma olhada profunda nos meus próprios ferimentos... na minha própria alma, não até que você entrasse na minha vida. Você me ensinou que o meu coração era maior do que eu alguma vez considerei. Que ele estava esperando para amar você e então você me curou com o amor que você tão generosamente me deu em troca. Bem aqui nesta praia, onde nos conhecemos, e também onde vimos a mágoa e depois, eventualmente, encontramos a redenção. Neste lugar eu declarei meu amor por você... Eu te prometo agora, amá-la para sempre. Eu não posso garantir que não haverá dificuldades, mas prometo que farei tudo ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz".

Foram derramadas lágrimas brilhantes dos seus olhos antes de ele olhar para longe e para a multidão dos nossos amigos próximos e nossos familiares até que seus olhos pararam em Seth. Eu olhei e vi o sorriso largo de Seth enquanto ele praticamente saltava da cadeira. Edward se virou para mim e acenou para Seth. "Eu também recebi um bônus que eu nunca esperava. Tenho o privilégio de ser o padrasto de um dos garotos mais incríveis que eu conheço." Olhei para Seth novamente, ele tinha acalmado e sua mandíbula estava ligeiramente entreaberta enquanto ele processava as palavras de Edward. Segurei uma gargalhada e voltei o meu olhar para Edward. "Eu me comprometo a ser um marido fiel e amoroso e passar o resto dos meus dias fazendo você feliz. Eu me comprometo a apoiar e amar o seu filho como se ele fosse meu, a ser o que ele precisar, quando ele precisar." _Sim, ele fez isso. _Eu me sinto mais apaixonada por ele do que eu estava há poucos momentos atrás. "Eu te recebo como minha esposa, para amar e proteger por todo o tempo que nós vivermos".

Minha mão subiu e cobriu a sua enquanto pressionei meu rosto em sua mão e beijei a palma da sua mão. Encontrei seu olhar e uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu nariz antes de desaparecer entre seus lábios.

"Edward." Eu comecei. Minha voz trêmula com emoção antes de eu rapidamente pigarrear e sorrir. "Eu sempre pensei que sabia o que era o amor. O amor que uma mãe tem por um filho, ou o amor que você sente por seus pais ou amigos próximos. Não foi até que eu conheci você que eu percebi que o verdadeiro amor realmente existe. Que ele é mais poderoso que qualquer força da natureza, e que quando você o encontra, nada irá detê-lo." As lágrimas fluíram livremente pelo meu rosto enquanto Edward ocasionalmente escovava minhas lágrimas para fora do meu rosto, segurando o meu olhar.

"Eu, também, recebi mais do que apenas amor verdadeiro neste negócio." Eu disse com um sorriso. Houve uma pequena risada da platéia antes de eu continuar. "Consegui ser a mãe dos seus dois lindos filhos. Eles trouxeram tanta alegria em minha vida e enquanto eu aceito você como meu marido neste dia, eu também estou contente de assumir a responsabilidade de educar e orientá-los. Eu te amo com todo o meu coração e com toda a minha alma. Estou aqui, agora, para jurar o meu amor a você na frente das pessoas que significam tanto para nós. Edward Anthony Cullen, eu te recebo como meu marido, para amar e tratar com carinho por todo o tempo que nós vivermos".

Houve um longo momento de silêncio, as ondas do mar quebrando sobre a areia era o único ruído que penetrava no ar fresco da tarde. Eu vagamente ouvi o pasto nos declarar marido e mulher enquanto eu observava o homem que eu amava além da razão mergulhar sua cabeça para a minha. Quando seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus, eu ouvi seu sussurro ofegante.

"Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen." Então nossos lábios se tocaram e me afundei nos seus braços enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto. Ele pegou meu lábio superior entre os seus e com uma carícia suave, saboreamos o momento até ele ser liberado e depois beijar o lábio inferior tão ternamente quanto o superior. Ele afastou seu rosto do meu e meus olhos se abriram para ver seu sorriso torto firmemente no lugar. "Agora isso, Sra. Cullen, foi um surpreendente beijo." Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando ele envolveu meu braço em torno dele e, em seguida, nos virou para a nossa família e amigos quando o pastor nos apresentou como Sr. e Sra. Edward Cullen.

Passamos o próximo par de horas nos misturando com a nossa família durante um almoço informal em nossa casa. Carlisle flertou com a minha vizinha louca, Jan. Emmett trocou as analogias do baseball para as de futebol, já que estávamos a apenas um mês do fim da temporada de futebol. Rose manteve insinuações sutis sobre a minha roupa íntima, o que causou Edward me puxando para o banheiro para dar uma olhada antes de chutar todo mundo para fora da casa. Ângela e Ben passaram o tempo todo enrolados em uma cadeira juntos discutindo os méritos de ter um casamento pequeno, enquanto Alice informou a eles que ela ficaria feliz em ajudar a planejar o caso todo. _Foi perfeito._

"Então, quando vocês estão indo?" Esme perguntou a Edward quando ela pegou as mochilas dos garotos para passar a noite. O aperto de Edward aumentou na minha cintura quando ele se afastou do meu pescoço, por dois segundos, para responder à sua mãe.

"Eu já tenho o barco pronto e quero sair daqui de manhã cedo".

"Você sabe o quanto isso me preocupa, que você está navegando por todo o caminho para o México?" Ela perguntou em um tom irritado. Edward encolheu os ombros levemente, rejeitando as suas preocupações.

"Eu naveguei sozinho de San Diego quando eu o comprei. Pare de se preocupar".

"E se acontecer alguma coisa?" A voz de Esme estava beirando a estridente quando Edward me soltou e tomou sua mãe em seus braços.

"Nós vamos ficar bem. Fiz uma extensa pesquisa e não há nada com o que se preocupar." Ele a acalmou. Esme assentiu com a cabeça contra seu peito antes de olhar mais uma vez para mim. Dei a ela um sorriso apologético, mas completamente concordando com Edward. Eu estava muito animada sobre a aventura de navegar por quatro semanas para o Cabo de San Lucas.

Edward tinha reservado hotéis luxuosos em cada parada, para quando estivéssemos cansados de ter as nossas pernas no mar e quiséssemos dar uma pausa do barco. Ele estava extremamente calmo sobre tudo o que tinha planejado. A única dica que ele me deu foi que ele contratou uma equipe para trazer o barco de volta para Monterey, para que pudéssemos passar tanto tempo quanto quiséssemos no México antes de voar para casa. Tudo o que importava para mim era estar com ele. Poderíamos ter ficado trancados em casa e não fazer nada e eu teria ficado feliz.

Esme me deu um abraço apertado, tranqüilizando-me de que ela estava animado sobre estar levando as crianças para o Alasca para uma visita enquanto nós estávamos fora, antes que ela reunisse as crianças juntas para nós dizermos adeus. Doeu no coração pensar que estaríamos longe deles por tanto tempo, mas eu também sabia que eles estavam em boas mãos. Depois de uma despedida chorosa, a casa foi finalmente esvaziada. Edward encostou-se contra a porta da frente e seus olhos dançaram com entusiasmo.

"Então, Sra. Cullen? O que você gostaria de fazer agora?" Seu sorriso estava firmemente plantado no lugar. Olhei para ele inocentemente, então falsifiquei o maior bocejo que eu poderia dar.

"Estou muito cansada. Talvez nós devêssemos dormir um pouco antes da longa viagem de amanhã." Eu sugeri com um sorriso travesso. Seu rosto caiu por um instante antes de ele perceber que eu estava brincando com ele.

"Hmm, é isso o que eu tenho de esperar daqui pra frente na vida de casado?" Ele brincou de volta. Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho em sua direção, balançando meus quadris apenas o suficiente para capturar sua atenção, antes de envolver meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Eu não acho que você terá algum problema tendo nada, se é isso que você está perguntando." Eu ronronei antes de ficar na ponta dos pés para beijar seu pescoço. Seus braços envolveram ao redor da minha cintura e ele me puxou contra ele com um pequeno gemido. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro dele, duro e querendo. Ele abaixou a cabeça até que sua boca roçasse a minha orelha.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou contra minha orelha antes de tomá-la entre seus lábios. "Estou pensando em mostrar o quanto a você esta noite e em cada noite da eternidade." Eu tremi levemente e então ele inclinou meu queixo até que eu estava olhando em seus olhos. Havia tanto amor e desejo que eu vi no interior que minha respiração engatou na garganta antes de seus lábios desceram para os meus.

Sua boca se moveu levemente contra a minha por alguns instantes antes de ele aprofundar o beijo. Abri-a avidamente para ele, querendo prová-lo e saborear o amor que estava percorrendo o meu corpo com os sentimentos que ele estava provocando em mim.

Eu estava tão envolvida com a sensação de sua boca na minha que deixei escapar um grito de surpresa quando ele me varreu em seus braços. Agarrei em seus ombros enquanto ele sorriu e disparou escadaria acima. Quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, ele chutou a porta aberta e entrou. Engoli em seco quando ele me colocou na cama e eu olhei ao redor do quarto. Ele tinha arranjado vasos de rosas vermelhas que foram colocados em todas as superfícies disponíveis.

"Quando?" Perguntei baixinho, olhando de volta para ele. Ele deu de ombros casualmente antes de me virar para encará-lo.

"Alice não deixaria eu me envolver no planejamento do casamento, então eu disse a ela que este território estava fora dos seus limites e que eu queria planejar esta parte. Tive que deixar os floristas entrarem enquanto nós estávamos na praia. Eu só queria que você tivesse algo especial." Ele disse antes de me beijar novamente.

Com uma mão gentil, ele me virou até que minhas costas estavam pressionadas contra seu peito. Uma mão apareceu e tirou o meu cabelo longe do meu ombro enquanto a outra foi para o zíper do meu vestido. Meu corpo cantarolava em antecipação enquanto ele lentamente abaixava o zíper, colocando beijos no meu ombro e no meu pescoço. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado enquanto sentia o tecido amontoar nos meus pés. As mãos de Edward deslizaram pela minha cintura como fantasmas no meu estômago até escovarem a parte inferior dos meus seios nus.

"Mmmm, tão suaves." Ele sussurrou. Eu me senti zonza com o contato. "Respire, Bella." Ele riu. Eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando minha respiração quando soltei uma golfada de ar com o seu pedido. Ele se afastou de mim, suas mãos indo para o meu quadril. Com um pequeno cutucão, ele me girou até que eu estava de frente para ele.

O desejo queimando em seus olhos fez os meus joelhos fraquejarem. Agarrei em seus braços enquanto o seu olhar se fixava no meu peito. Ele sempre me fazia sentir como se eu fosse a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto quando ele olhava para mim dessa forma. Seus olhos pararam sobre a calcinha azul que Rose tinha me presenteado e ele lambeu os lábios, depois gemeu alto. Eu reprimi uma risada com a sua reação.

Antes que eu soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, ele caiu de joelhos diante de mim. Seus dedos traçaram sobre a delicada renda e os cristais antes de deslizarem pela minha cintura e descerem sobre meus quadris. "Muito melhor do que a espiada no banheiro." Ele disse quase que para si mesmo. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ele percebeu que eu tinha ficado completamente sem pêlos para ele. "Isso é para mim?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim através dos seus cílios em suas pálpebras pesadas.

Balancei a cabeça em resposta, contente que ele pareceu gostar da carne macia sob seus dedos. A reação dele valia a dor que eu tinha suportado. Eu estava muito positiva de que eu não faria isso de novo. Quando a minha calcinha caiu no chão, ele se inclinou e colocou um pequeno beijo logo acima do meu osso púbico, fazendo-me tremer. "Minha." Ele sussurrou, beijando-me outra vez. "Para sempre".

Deixei minhas mãos afundarem em seu cabelo enquanto ele deixava um rastro de beijos subindo até o meu estômago, até que ele estava em pé na minha frente novamente. Meus dedos primorosamente trabalharam nos botões de sua camisa até que eu a empurrei para longe dele. O cheiro do seu perfume despertou os meus sentidos e imediatamente eu queria enterrar meu nariz em seu pescoço e nunca deixá-lo ir. No entanto, minha necessidade de tê-lo anulou a necessidade de deleitar-me com seu perfume. Quando alcancei suas calças, sua boca colidiu com a minha, avidamente procurando pela entrada, mas ainda permanecendo terna. Eu rapidamente empurrei minhas mãos no cós da sua boxer, agarrando sua bunda firme e apertando levemente. Ele gemeu antes de deslizar seus dedos no cós da boxer e empurrá-la para o chão. Ele me puxou para mais perto, até que sua rigidez estivesse pressionada contra o meu estômago e eu gemi em sua boca. _Eu nunca teria o suficiente deste homem._

Edward me guiou para a nossa cama, seus lábios mal deixando os meus quando ele me deitou gentilmente. Ele pairou sobre mim por um momento antes de se aninhar no meio das minhas pernas, seu comprimento deslizando em todo o lugar onde eu queria que ele fosse. Ele soltou minha boca e quando abri meus olhos, ele estava olhando para mim.

Sua voz era áspera quando ele falou. "Eu te amo, muito." Ele sussurrou. Antes que eu pudesse retornar as palavras com meu coração, ele me beijou novamente. Foi lânguido e cheio de paixão. Eu estava me perdendo lentamente em sua intensidade e isso reafirmava que éramos um em cada sentido da palavra. Senti-o pressionando contra a minha abertura e eu prontamente o aceitei enquanto o meu calor envolvia cada centímetro dele. Quando ele estava totalmente pressionado dentro de mim, nós dois soltamos um longo suspiro de satisfação. Com uma precisão que eu estava convencida que só poderia vir de um homem que desenvolveu um completo autocontrole, ele começou a se mover dentro de mim. Seus quadris se afastavam lentamente antes de ele deslizar de volta, fazendo-me contorcer sob ele. Nós nos encaixávamos perfeitamente juntos, não só no aspecto físico, mas em todos os outros imagináveis também. Ele era meu e eu era dele. As emoções que ele despertava em mim eram esmagadoras às vezes, mas quando estávamos unidos como agora, colocavam todos os sentimentos em uma perspectiva melhor. _Ele era minha alma gêmea._

Fechei meus olhos e me dei à sensação do seu ritmo constante. Nossas respirações aumentavam a medida que o atrito crescia. Senti seus músculos tensionarem sob as minhas mãos quando eu o puxei para mais perto, nossos peitos pressionados juntos. Apenas sentir sua força sob meus dedos me enviou em disparada na direção da minha libertação. Seu rosto estava enterrado em meu pescoço enquanto seus quadris aumentavam o ritmo.

_"Ti amo, la mia dolce moglie. Io ti amo per sempre__." _Ele sussurrou em italiano. O som das suas palavras no meu ouvido, um pouco ofegante e completamente encharcado de amor, levou-me ao longo da borda. Agarrei sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto enquanto eu arqueava as minhas costas para ele e deixava ir, encontrando a minha libertação com um longo gemido.

Ele empurrou mais profundamente em mim, encurtando suas estocadas e deixando-me cavalgar na intensidade do meu orgasmo antes de ele retomar o seu ritmo vigoroso. Sua respiração tinha se tornado um pouco errática e pequenos grunhidos eram emitidos cada vez que ele se enterrava ao máximo dentro de mim. Envolvi meus braços apertados em torno da sua cintura quando eu o senti subir ligeiramente. Sua cabeça levantou e seus olhos se fecharam por um momento enquanto ele se perdeu nas sensações que estava sentindo. Seus olhos estalaram abertos e então se fixaram nos meus, enquanto um pequeno chiado escapou dos seus lábios. Com um impulso final, ele finalmente encontrou sua própria libertação e, em seguida, colapsou em cima de mim, certificando-se de manter seu peso para não me esmagar.

Deixei minhas mãos deslizarem sobre as suas costas, sentindo cada centímetro dele que eu poderia alcançar. Com um longo suspiro, ele rolou para o lado, puxando-me com ele quando ele foi, de modo que estávamos de frente um para o outro. Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos na dele enquanto a outra empurrou o cabelo do meu rosto. Palavras não eram necessárias. Nós dois conhecíamos o coração um do outro. Parecia que eu estava esperando a minha vida inteira por esse tipo de amor e, por sorte, eu tinha finalmente encontrado o meu Felizes Para Sempre.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

Esta cena extra é dedicado à minha melhor amiga e seu Dr. Sexy real. Eu acredito em Felizes Para Sempre, especialmente quando as pessoas merecem isso. *pisca*

E porque todos sabem que eu tenho uma coisa por Edward falando italiano, aqui está a tradução:

_"Ti __amo, la mia dolce moglie. Io ti amo per sempre" = "Eu amo você, minha doce esposa. Eu vou amá-la para sempre"._

Esta é a última das cenas extras. Eu não estou dizendo que nós nunca mais vamos ver os dois novamente, mas por agora eu estou terminando com HOFY. Obrigada pela viagem selvagem e espero que todos vocês fiquem ao redor para as outras histórias que tenho planejado.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

Aii gente, esse foi o casamento mais lindo que eu já li. Vocês não acham? Como um final bom nos deixa de alma lavada.

Eu amo essa fic e ela sempre será uma das minhas prediletas. Quero agradecer a autora por nos dar a honra de traduzir uma história tão linda e tão comovente.

Quero agradecer a minha equipe, que é mais que demais. E obrigada garotas e garotos que leram e acompanharam.

Estou em lágrimas com este final.

Bjus :**

**Lay**

_**Nota Final:**_

_Quero agradecer imensamente todas as pessoas que acompanharam a tradução dessa fic tão linda_

_Tb quero agradecer à querida ObsessingOverEdward, autora maravilhosa dessa história e que nos permitiu continuar essa tradução._

_Agradeço também à nossa equipe maravilhosa: Irene Maceió, Beka Assis, Laysa Melo, Lari Cantanhede, Bruna de Brito e Mônica Kurkiewicz, que aceitaram entrar nesse barco comigo e terminar essa tradução. Obrigada! Sem a colaboração de vc's não teria sido possível terminar tão rápido..._

_E para aquelas pessoas que apreciaram nossa tradução, temos diversas fics sendo traduzidas e postadas no meu perfil e no da Irene (Pervas Place). Os links para quem quiser conferir são:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2095160/ Pervas_Place**____(retirar os espaços)_

_e_

_**http:/**__** www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2145177/ Ju_Martinhao**____(retirar os espaços)_

_E pela última vez, deixem reviews!_

_Obrigada!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju Martinhão**_


End file.
